Gundam SEED: Journey of Ice
by NEBSparky86
Summary: This is Patriot-112's Nation of the Ice Revisioned fic under new management. I hope that you will show the same courtesy that you've shown Patriot-112. Wish me luck. Flay/OC and Kira/Lacus
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: The original authors Patriot-112 and 117Jorn have given me permission to take over this fic and I will be writing it in their place. I hope that those of you followed it when Patriot and Jorn were writing it will still follow it when I write it with two of my friends.**_

_"Year 70 of the Cosmic Era, tensions were mounting between Earth and the ZAFT Organization, due to the Bloody Valentine Day Tragedy, these tensions _

_escalated into a full-scale war."_

_"It was a foregone conclusion that the Earth Forces, with it's superior numbers, will be victorius. But these initial assessments, prove to be false."_

_"Almost eleven months have passed since the conflict began, with no end in sight."_

_"But, despite the Earth Alliance's call for all nations to join their racial cause, a small, but powerful, third faction_ _arose after the Tragedy of Copernicus."_

_"They consisted of four nations who wish to stay neutral, and will fight to the death, to maintain that neutrality."_

_"Led by the Nation of the Ice, these four nations form the Independent State Allied Force, or more commonly known as.."_

_"_**ISAF**_"_

* * *

**PHASE-01**

_A False Peace_

* * *

Kira Yamato, a 15 year First Generation Coordinator, was working on his assignment given to him by his teacher Professor Kato. In another window on his computer was the latest news on the war, more specifically the Kaohsiung Spaceport and it's Mass Driver. The footage was a week old and the Spaceport, and probably the whole of Taiwan, have fallen to the ZAFT Forces. The reporter in the foreground had a grim look on his face as he reported the battle, wearing his flak vest and Kevlar helmet. In the background were two GINNs as they decimated the Earth Forces positions around the Spaceport.

"It sounds like the Earth Forces have lost their first Mass Driver," said Kyle Matsutani, an old friend of his from Copernicus before they evacuated back to their respective nations before the war. He and two others, Athrun Zala and Arleen Bettany, have been friends with Kira since C.E. 61. They had to split up because of the tensions between Earth and the PLANTs. Athrun went back to Aprilius City, Kyle and Arleen's families left for the Antarctic L2 Colony Cluster, while he and his family left for Heliopolis, it was then he got the surprise of his life, when on September 20th of last year, Arleen and Kyle came to Heliopolis, and were attending the same class as him. Back to Kyle, he was the same height as him, had black shoulder length hair in a wolf-tail, had light green eyes and always a good friend to have around, when you get stalked by bullies constantly. He was wearing a black leather jacket, tan shirt, and green cargo pants, and what looked like the civilian version of ZAFT Forces boots, as he looked at Kira's computer screen.

"Yeah, Taiwan apparently..." he said as he looked at the destroyed city around the reporter. He couldn't believe why people are so stupid sometimes, whether they be Natural or Coordinator. He was shaken from his thoughts when a voice got their attention.

"Kira! Kyle!"

The voice belonged to Tolle Koenig, a friend of Kira's after he arrived in Heliopolis, as he came over to them with his girlfriend Miriallia Haw in tow. Like Tolle, she was a recent add to his small band of friends. Accompanying them was another girl, with reddish-orange hair, Cerulean blue eyes, wearing a red leather jacket, white pants, and wearing black ankle high zip-up boots. Her name was Arleen Bettany, another old friend of Kira's from their days at Copernicus. When they came unexpectedly to Heliopolis, he was happy to see them again, but then he was shocked when he found out that they are not just friends, but girlfriend and boyfriend, now! Apparently something must've happened when they went their separate ways almost _three years _ago. He shook his head of the thought and looked at Tolle to find what it is.

"Hey Tolle, what's up?" he asked him.

Tolle then decided to give him the bad news. "So this is where you were at. Professor Kato's been trying to get a hold of you two." he pointed to Kira and Kyle.

Kyle just face-palmed as he knew what Prof. Kato wants. Sure being a student in college was fun and all, but at the same time it can be annoying. Kira knew as well, but he asked the obvious question anyway.

"What? Again?" Kira asked hoping it wasn't what he thinks it is. It was then Arleen answered his question, in that all too sweet tone of hers. "Yes, he didn't say why, just told us to bring you two to him right away."

"Man, I swear! Why doesn't he do his own damn work. I mean come on! Sure we're good at what we do, but we're not _Supermen!"_

Arleen's response was to bop him upside the head. "Don't be a cry baby!"

The three other students just looked at the two, and Miriallia leaned over and asked Kira the obvious. "Are they always like that? It's hard to believe that..you know."

"Well, after being together for so long since before they even met me, I guess it makes sense." that was the only answer he could think of and just when Miri was about to ask another question Arleen turned her head at her fellow students, and asked in a all too-sweet voice. "Hm? Did you guys say something?"

Their reaction was to sheepishly smile and Miriallia just casually wave at her, "Uh, nothing"

It was then the sound of the news report caught their attention and the five students looked at Kira's laptop, Tolle stating the obvious.

"Huh, some development in the news?"

Kyle nodded his head as he gave his answer "Yep, this news footage is a week old so ZAFT has probably taken control of Kaohsiung by now."

Miriallia looked at the footage, a concerned look on her face. "Kaohsiung is not too far from ISAF territory. Will the homeland be alright?"

The Orb Union was a member nation of the Independent State Allied Force or ISAF, founded a day after the Alaska Declaration,as one of four nations who signed the East Falkland Declaration, including the founding member nation, the United Republic of Antarctica, who declared independence and neutrality, All of them not wanting to take part in a racial war of genes. Tolle, ever being the smart-alack that he was came up the obvious answer.

"Yeah, I guess it's okay to assume that. Oh they're close by, but our nation's neutral and we're part of ISAF. And I doubt the Atlantic Federation's dumb enough to attack us. And besides, what could be in Heliopolis that can make ZAFT attack us?"

Kyle and Arleen shuddered at what Tolle said. They haven't told Kira about why they were really in Heliopolis, and that they have joined the ISAF Armed Forces. Kyle just had one thought to Tolle's question. 'Tolle, you have no idea what the Earth Forces, not to mention 'we' are building here.'

* * *

_Heliopolis Harbor_

_Marseilles-III Class Transport_

* * *

The Earth Forces vessel steadily moved into the harbor of the resource satellite, guided in by the Heliopolis Traffic Control Room staff. The staff we're on edge as this is the last day the Earth Forces will be staying here, and the sooner they're gone the better. As the docking procedures were complete, the captain of the old transport heaved a sigh of relief as he turned to the two Earth Forces officers who helped him get here on time.

"And there you have it. This old ship has completed her final mission," he said as he let his officers visor cap float in the zero-g. "You both did an excellent job of getting us here, Lt. La Flaga and Lt. Friedrich. I am in your debt." he thanked as the two individuals turned. One Mu La Flaga, a blonde haired, blue eyed man at the age of 28, and his companion, Cornelia Friedrich, with shoulder length black hair tied in a low pony-tail, brown eyes, and at the right age of 25.

"Sir, I'm just glad we made it without incident," Mu said and then Cornelia asked his next question.

"Any ZAFT vessels in the vicinity? You know, just to be safe?" she asked a little concerned.

The Captain answered them in the affirmative. "We spotted two, but it's no cause for alarm. They know they can't attack us now we're docked."

Mu just smirked and Cornelia just shook her head at the irony of it all. Mu then ask the question she knew he say "Because it's Neutral Territory? What a joke that is."

The Captain laughed a bit, "Well it's thanks to Morgenroete we progressed this far. We should be thankful at least that Earth has recognized ISAF."

"Excuse us sir?" one of the pilots that Mu and Cornelia were assigned to protect requested as he and his comrades saluted the captain and he returned the gesture, and then they were off. Cornelia and Mu were having second thoughts about all this.

"Think they can handle themselves, alone on the ground?" Mu asked with concern. The Captain reassured him.

"I know they're young, but they are all top guns picked to pilot the G-weapons." Cornelia wasn't convinced

"Even still, I don't think they're ready, sure it _was _Rena that trained them, but, I don't know," the Captain could tell what she was thinking.

"Well if you two were assigned to the project, you'd stick out like a sore thumb. No offense," Mu smirked sheepishly, while Cornelia just looked out the bridge window. One of her friends Murrue Ramius was one of the people assigned to the project. She lost one friend when she disappeared all of a sudden, and she didn't want to lose another.

**ZAFT Forces Ship-Vesalius**

* * *

Captain Ades of the Nazca-Class Vesalius was on edge, he knew this is a bad idea as the small ships carrying the commando team headed toward Heliopolis. If ISAF ever found out about this there will be hell to pay. Despite his advice to wait for a reply from the Supreme Council on what to do, his commanding officer though was not one to be called patient.

"Try not to look so frustrated Ades" said Rau Le Creuset, as he floated by him

"Well I don't see any harm on waiting for an reply from the council.." before he can finish, Rau cut him off.

"It will be far too late. I have a sixth sense of these sort of things," the masked commander replied as he gently tossed a photograph of a strange mobile suit toward him. When ever Ades had a discussion with, he always felt a chill go up his spine as the masked man continued, "Should we fail to act now, later we will pay with our lives for our reluctance." he said as he took his seat next to Ades. "The Earth Forces' new Mobile Weapons. We must secure before they can move them"

* * *

**Morgenroete College, Professor Kato's lab**

* * *

The door slid open as Kira and the others entered the lab. There, waiting to greet them were their friends Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk, and one other they didn't recognize. The person was wearing a brown coat, a gray cap, hazel eyes and had blonde hair as she looked away from the group. Kyle and Arleen, being in the ISAF Armed Forces, recognized her right off the bat that it is Cagalli Yula Athha, the daughter of the Chief Representative of the Orb Union, Uzumi Nara Athha. They concluded that she came here to investigate the G-weapon project that the Earth Alliance and Morgenroete were building, and if their hunch was correct, the G-weapons Liberty Electronics and Morgenroete have built in secret without the Earth Forces' knowing.

Deciding it will be best to get her alone when no one was alone, the two went about their business and listened to Tolle's teasing of Kira's little crush on Flay Allster. Arleen scoffed at that, she knew about the Allsters thanks to reading about them in magazines, watching News Bulletins, and from her father, Joseph Bettany, a member in the Antarctic Government Council. And to her, she hated George Allster with a passion, just because he hated Coordinators. She decided to make it her 'personal' mission, to see that Kira find someone better than Flay Allster. But, even though she hated her father, Flay to her was just a misguided soul, who needs to be reformed.

But, unknown to any of them, ZAFT commandos have placed explosive charges in areas around the Earth Forces' new warship, Archangel, and around the observation booth, in order to get the officers in the process.

* * *

**ZFS-Vesalius**

* * *

"It's time" said Le Creuset as he gave the order to move out of their hiding spot.

"Weigh anchor! Vesalius Launch!" shouted Ades as the warships engines roared to life and they were off, with Heliopolis in their sights, and the prize that awaited.

Nearby, another ship, undetected by the ZAFT Forces or the Heliopolis Traffic Control Room, watches. They could intervene, but only the mobile suits were to do the fighting, while the ship stayed behind to monitor the area. That didn't sit too well with the Captain at all.

"Ahh! Damn it! We're allowed to launch our mobile suits, but the Morningstar is ordered to stay back!? Ughh!" The Captain, one Trisha Hohenheim, a former officer of the Atlantic Federation, before she was forced to leave, due to finding out something she shouldn't have, couldn't believe that command was ordering her to stay back and watch, while ZAFT was about to attack a Neutral Colony with two of her people on it! It was then another voice got her attention.

"Try to calm down Captain. A good ship captain never loses her cool." the voice belonged to the Commanding officer of the ISS-Morningstar's Mobile Suit team, Canard Pars-Harkin, son of one of ISAF's best Admirals, and the leader of their nation of Antarctica.

"I know, but out of all the Mobile Suits we have, three of them don't have pilots! And the pilots we chose for the 2 G-weapons are on Heliopolis! Which is about to be attacked, and we cant do anything about it." She said. Canard nodded his head and then decided he better do something. Heliopolis does have it's own militia and is equipped with mobile suits and a good amount of TSF-6 Vertigo fighters, but the pilots of the Vertigos are green and there are only 4 Patriots to protect the colony, and ZAFT's mobile suits outnumbered them 3 to 1.

"I'll get my team ready. If the situation gets dicey, give us the word, and we'll launch," Canard told her and that made her relax a bit. "All right Commander, but hurry, I bet the Heliopolis militia can't last long without our help." she informed, which she nodded and he left the bridge, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

Vesalius

Pilot locker room

* * *

The lone female pilot in the room zipped up her flight suit as she went through everything that was told to her in her head. She cant believe that ISAF would willingly build Mobile Suits for the Earth Forces, not after the New Year Incident which claimed the lives of 7 ISAF personnel. She even come to respect the ISAF Forces for their bravery during the Bloody Valentine, when two of the ISAF warships sent to stop the nuclear attack, sacrificed themselves to stop the killing of innocent people. Maybe during the mission she can investigate and find out why ISAF is building these mobile suits. Before she closed her locker, she looked at the photograph of her and a young man with white hair who is in the colony right now.

'Yzak, be careful," she thought as she closed the locker, grabbed her helmet and put it on, and the pilot known as Shiho Hahnenfuss, left for the mobile suit bay.

* * *

Heliopolis,

Morgenroete,

Professor Kato's Lab

* * *

In the lab the teenager were working on the Exo-Frame suit when a rough tremor almost knocked them to their feet. Kyle made sure Arleen didn't get hurt by using himself as a cushion, not that Arleen would've bothered since she was a soldier like him. They looked at each other and both knew what that was. Tolle after helping Miriallia get up after he also used himself as a cushion to soften her landing asked to no one in particular.

"What the hell was that!? A meteoroid!?"

Kyle, not being a ISAF soldier for nothing, immediately countered. "Are you kidding me Tolle? That didn't felt one bit like a meteoroid."

Sai went to the door, before turning around, and being smart stated the obvious. "I think we better get to the shelters, just in case." Arleen nodded and when they reached the elevators they immediately noticed that the power was out, so they had to take the stairs. When they opened the door to the stairwell, they saw Morgenroete employees going down the stairs. Sai then asked no one in particular.

"What in the world is going?"

"I don't know!" said one employee, it was then the second employee confirmed the two ISAF officers their suspicions.

"We're under attack by ZAFT! Some of their mobile suits have entered the Colony! You guys better leave too!" that information shocked the teenage students, it was then Cagalli decided to take off. Kira, who thought she was a guy, gave chase, Arleen and Kyle did the same and went after them.

* * *

Artificial Hill overlooking colony interior

* * *

Yzak Joule looked through his binoculars as he looked at the targets they were after.

"There they are. Just like the Commander said," the Redcoat observed

"What, that if we prod them long enough, they'll come out of their holes?" said fellow Redcoat, Dearka Elsman.

"Yeah, after all, the Naturals are stupid and pathetic," Yzak sneered.

"Especially ISAF? After all they did to try and stop the nukes from hitting the PLANTs?" Said Nicol Amalfi with deep respect for the ISAF Forces.

"They're the only exception. Besides, knowing them and how sneaky they are, they probably used this as an advantage to get data to upgrade their MS Forces. That's what I like about them," Yzak praised, as this was uncommon from the normally hot-headed, stuck up, Redcoat.

"We should hurry. Shiho, Miguel, and Olor will be here soon" said Athrun Zala as he looked at the Mobile Suits still in their cradles. He knows Kira's here and he hoped he got to a shelter in time.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to keep Yzak's girlfriend waiting," Dearka teased and that caused a few of the commando team to snicker, and made Yzak see red, but he knew they have a job to do and didn't want to keep Commander Le Creuset waiting.

"By the way, has anyone heard from the Probie?" asked Rusty as he was wondered about a friend from ZAFT basic training.

"We'll worry about the Probie later," answered Yzak. "Besides we can ask his mom later. She's in the PLANTS Supreme Council and she can find out where he is."

Rusty shrugged his shoulders and was ready to go.

* * *

Hallway in Morgenroete

* * *

Kira finally caught up to Cagalli as Kyle and Arleen came up behind him.

"Will you three stop tailing me! I have to check up on something!" Cagalli snapped as she tried to get out of Kira's grip. It was then that Kyle said something that shocked both her and Kira.

"Oh please, do you really want to try and get yourself killed? Lady Athha?" he said the last with an amused smile.

Cagalli looked like a deer caught in the headlights, while Kira raised a eyebrow in confusion. Before he can ask what he meant by that, an explosion made the wall and ceiling collapse, blocking their way back. The gust of wind that came from the explosion blew Cagalli's hat off and Kira's eyes widened as he found that it was a girl he was chasing. He only said one thing of the situation, and it was the wrong one.

"You're a...girl?" Kyle smacked his forehead at his friend's stupidity, while Arleen giggled, even at a time like this, and Cagalli gave an insulted glare.

"Yeah! What did you think I was!? Come on, let's hear it!" She snapped, and Kira was at a lost of what to say. Another explosion knocked them back to reality, and Kyle immediately decided it was time to go. "It appears this isn't a good place to be. Let's get outta here!" with that he grabbed Cagalli's arm and the four of them ran down a path.

* * *

Outside Heliopolis,

ISS-Morningstar

The situation looked grim outside as Heliopolis Mistrals, bravely but foolishly took on the ZAFT GINNs, and they were being cut to pieces. Then the Militia's Mobile Suit Force and TSF-Vertigo Fighters relieved the Mistrals, and began battling out with the ZAFT Forces, and as predicted the green pilots of the Vertigos didn't stand a chance as the GINNs were slaughtering left to right. Calls for help we're coming like crazy.

"_HELP! SOMEBODY GET HIM OFF ME! AUUGH!"_

_"HIMURA! NO! DAMN YOU BASTARDS!"_

_"ALL VERTIGOS PULL BACK! THESE GUYS ARE VETERANS! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THEM!"_

Trisha had had enough! The GINNS were slaughtering the Vertigos, and the Patriots were having their hands full! She had to do something or there wont be anybody to save. She made her decision.

"That's it! Tell Canard to have his team out there with their Cavaliers and help out the Militia Forces, NOW! And try to get in contact with Head Quarters! Tell them we need the go-ahead to engage, move it people!" Trisha's order was final as the bridge crew carried out her orders. Tanya Koulikov, the ship's CIC operator, got in contact with Canard.

_"Commander Harkin you're ordered to engage and help out the surviving Militia Forces, and please hurry, they're getting slaughtered out there!" _she said her voice having a touch of fear in it.

"Copy that Tanya! We're going!" said Canard as he sealed his helmet visor. "All right everyone we got our orders! Our job is to help out the Militia survivors! Is that clear!?" he ordered and he got a affirmative from all his pilots including his second-in-command and girlfriend Yumi Nagase. He smiled as an IWSP pack was attached to his Mobile Suit. The Cavalier was brand new and untested, so this will be a trial by fire for it. He took a deep breath as his machine got on the catapult.

"All right! Canard Pars-Harkin, Cavalier, lets go!" with that he hit the throttle and the brand new mobile suit took off followed by it's brethren, as they sped toward Heliopolis to help out their comrades.

* * *

Morgenroete, Factory Area

* * *

The four teens ran down the corridor and when they finally reached the end of the tunnel they came upon a war zone. Earth Forces soldiers and ZAFT commandos were engaged in a gunfight as they fought over the two metallic-titans sitting in their berths. Kira was awed and shocked at how streamlined and slender the mobile suits looked, even more streamlined than ISAF's Patriot Series.

"Hey, those are.." he began to say as Cagalli went on her knees feeling sad and betrayed.

"I knew it. The Earth Forces' new Mobile Weapons." and with a deep breath she screamed out, "FATHER I KNEW YOU BETRAYED US ALL!"

THAT, was probably the dumbest thing she did, as her scream caught the attention of Junior Lt. Murrue Ramius as she swung her rifle and pulled the trigger.

Kyle saw that her little blunder caught some unwanted attention and he tackled everyone to the ground as bullets hit the railing, missing them. Arleen was not happy at that!

"Are you trying to get us killed, Lady Athha!? There's no time for that!" with that the two ISAF soldiers in disguise hoisted the two of them up and continued on to the shelters

Murrue Ramius was shocked to see it was actually a group of kids that set her off. She was thankful she missed and cursed herself for as a yelp from one of her men got her attention.

"Damn it! Hamana! Hurry! We need to get these machines out of here!" she screamed as her gun jammed and she resorted to her pistol.

* * *

As 2 GINNs & a Blue CGUE provided covering fire back at the bridge for their comrades who are rewriting the OS to the Earth Forces new weapons, Yzak was impressed with the weapons it had, but frowned at how they made an OS like this piece of crap.

"I cant believe Morgenroete thinks _this_ piece of junk OS will help them!" he shouted his dislike at the poorly assorted OS.

"I guess that means they haven't cracked the problem yet. Liberty has the same problem too, but their close." Dearka replied to his friend.

"Yeah, I know, well I'm done. How 'bout you Dearka?" he asked his teammate.

"It's running smoothly. It'll move," with that the Duel and the Buster stood up.

"Nicol?" Yzak asked the youngest of his team.

"Almost done...there!" he said as he brought his machine up.

"Where are Athrun and Rusty? Sure taking their time."

"We'll worry about that later. Right now let's get these back to Commander Le Creuset before they get damaged." with that the four G-Weapons took off with Shiho's CGUE and the 2 GINNs as escorts as they headed back to the Vesalius.

* * *

Factory District

* * *

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!?" Kyle shouted out in frustration as he noticed that all the Shelters in the area have locked down. He had one option left, and he looked at Arleen and she nodded in understanding. "Kira there are Shelters in the Left Block, go there and get in a shelter! I'll take care of the Princess!" Kira was confused by that, "How are you..?"

"There's no time! I'll tell you all about it later, now just go!" Kira wasted no time in arguing with him as he knew how serious he was when he was like this.

"Alright! But you better tell me when you get back!"

"Agreed! Now go!"

With that Kira turned around and headed back toward the Left-Block. Arleen looked worried as she saw him run back toward the fire-fight.

"You think he'll be alright?" she asked with concern. Kyle didn't say anything at first, then with a sigh, he told her truthfully, "I don't know Arleen, but Kira is a Coordinator just like us, we don't go down so easily,"

She looked at the at the corner their friend turned at before saying, " I hope you're right"

The situation was grim for Murrue as she continuously fired at the ZAFT invaders with a rifle she took from a fallen comrade. Then she heard another subordinate give out a death yell, as he was shot in the head by a ZAFT pilot in a red uniform.

"HAMANA!" she yelled and fired a single shot that smashed through the ZAFT pilot's helmet visor and he fell back dead. When Athrun saw his friend fall he saw red.

"RUSTY!"

Kira was walking across the catwalk when he suddenly saw a sniper lining up a shot at the woman who shot at them earlier.

"Lookout! Behind you!" he shouted and the Lt. turned and fired killing the sniper and looked toward the source of the voice and couldn't believe that it was one of those same kids she almost killed.

"That kid again. Why did he...?" Before she could finish the last of her men was killed, and she turned around and killed the last of the greencoat commandos.

"Come down here!" she ordered, now desperate to get the last machine out of there, "Thanks, but I'm heading to the shelters in the Left-Block, don't worry about me!" he shouted back just wanting to get out of there.

"There's nothing beyond that door!" just as she said that the said passage exploded in a huge fireball blocking the only way there. "Hurry and get down here!"

Realizing he had no choice he ran onto a catwalk and to the shock and surprise of the Earth Forces Officer he jumped off and landed on the leg of the Strike. Just then another Redcoat came out of the shadows and fired at the Lt. hitting her in the shoulder, before his gun jammed, and then took out his combat knife. He used his jet pack to get up on the mobile suit, and went in for the kill, and then, just when he was about to finish her off he came face-to-face with a person he hadn't seen in three years. Kira was the same as he saw one of his close friends.

"Athrun?" he said in shock.

The soldier stopped, eyes wide as he couldn't believe what he heard, "Kira? What the hell's going on? Don't tell me that you're..."

The wounded Lt. used this chance to ward the ZAFT pilot away with her pistol. Not wanting to get shot he jumped back using his jet-pack to get over to the other machine. Murrue then shoved Kira into the cockpit of the Strike, and then she jumped in. Athrun, into the Aegis as the entire factory was exploding all around them. The Strike and the Aegis left their cradles as they got as the building exploded in a fireball.

* * *

Secret Hanger

* * *

Kyle, now wearing a black and green custom ISAF flight suit made by the Orb Union, hurried to his machine, as Arleen dressed in her red with white trim suit, and Cagalli came out in a regulation pink. When they approached the far side of the hangar, Cagalli stopped, eyes wide at what she was seeing. They looked just like the mobile suits in the other Hanger, but they look a little different.

"Well, you coming or not!?" said Kyle as he closed his helmet's visor.

Cagalli didn't argue as she followed him up the stairs to lift to his machine, while Arleen boarded the lift to her machine.

"You get in first behind the seat. I'll come in last" he ordered her.

"Whatever you say" Cagalli said under her breath and she entered the cockpit, then Kyle got in, and Arleen got in her Mobile Suit. The two started them up as the large door slid down, and both gave a deep breath then shouted the names of their machines.

"Kyle Matsutani, Rogue, TAKING OFF!"

"Arleen Bettany, Vigilante, LET'S HIT IT!"

The two Gundams then took off in to the Interior of Heliopolis, into the unknown journey that awaited them.

* * *

Author's Notes: AW Man! That was good! I bet a lot of you guys got a kick out of that, now did ya! I'll be taking a break for the moment, but stay tuned for the next episode: PHASE-02 It's Name Is Gundam! Cut through that darkness Gundam!

**Sparky here, to all the loyal readers of Nation of Ice Revisioned:** I hope that you'll still read Nation of the Ice Revisioned now that I'm writing it instead of Patriot-112 and 117Jorn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys, Sparky here with another chapter. Glad to know you guys still reading this fic despite having new management. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Patriot's Foreword: Alright is everyone ready for this! I'm putting up the specs for the TSF-6 Vertigo Fighter, used by the Heliopolis Militia, after I finish this!. Then the Main Event comes. So! Seal your helmets, check your sights and ammo levels, and lets move out!**

_P.S.: Since some people put different songs as opening or ending themes for their fics, here are the ones I've chosen._

_Op: Resolution, by Romantic Mode, from Gundam X_

**End: Hoshi no Tobira from Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Stargazer**

_Now onto Phase-02 of Nation of the Ice: Revisioned: It's name is Gundam!_

* * *

_"Man will always be man...there is no new man"_

_Unknown_

* * *

**PHASE-02**

_It's Name is Gundam!_

* * *

_Heliopolis_

_January 25th, C.E. 71_

_Bridge of the ISS-Morningstar_

* * *

The mood on the Morningstar was tense, as Trisha irritably waited for permission from HQ to move in and protect Heliopolis. Truth be told, she could care less for her old homeland, after they betrayed her. But the only people she could truly trust was her old teacher, Admiral Halberton, and her classmates and old friends, Murrue Ramius, and Cornelia Friedrich, aka the Blue Falcon. She inherited her mentor's stubborn streak just as Murrue had, but had the mind of a tactical and strategic genius. Now, as she looked at the battle outside the Heliopolis Colony, she just about to say to hell with orders and blast the three ZAFT vessels to smithereens, when her communications officer beat her to hit.

"Ma'am, we've got a hail from Commander Harkin, he sees the Rogue and the Vigilante exiting the colony...wait..." the COM officer's eyes bugged out when he heard the next words from Canard. Trisha saw this, and she knew the look that was on his face "What? What is it?"

"Uh, Ma'am, you're not gonna believe this, but Lady Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb is in the Rogue with Lt. Matsutani," he informed her and her reaction, as well as the reaction of the entire crew was the same thing; "WHAT!?"

"What in the name of all that is sane, is Lady Cagalli doing here at Heliopolis?" asked Amanda Wesler, the ship's XO.

"I don't know. But we better get her on board and quick. Siegler, contact the Rogue, tell him to get Lady Cagalli on board as quickly as possible!" she barked and the young man went carrying out his orders, then someone in the CIC shouted, "Ma'am! Four ZAFT GINNS are in pursuit of the Rogue and the Vigilante! ETA 25 seconds!"

Trisha gritted her teeth at that, if they lose the Vigilante and the Rogue they would've come here for nothing, and also if Lady Cagalli were killed it will an international nightmare scenario!

"Get a hold of Commander Harkin! Tell him to send 3 of his men to back-up the Rogue & Vigilante! HURRY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and Siegler went to work.

* * *

**Space outside Heliopolis**

* * *

Kyle gritted his teeth as he spotted four GINNs heading straight for them. "Damn it all! Why does ZAFT have to be so damn persistent!? Sorry for the rough ride Princess!"

"Don't call me...AAAAH!" Cagalli screamed as Kyle did a back-flip and hit the thrusters to maximum, to get rid of the four ZAFT machines, Arleen saw this and didn't like were this was going.

"Kyle! What ARE you doing!? We've been ordered by the Commander and the Captain to return to the ship!" She yelled hoping he'll listen, which he, unfortunately, doesn't.

"If they spot the Morningstar they'll tag as a Earth Forces ship! You want to see our ride get blown to bits by those ZAFT ships!?" Kyle countered and Arleen sighed with irritation as she joined him in taking care of their pursuers.

The four ZAFT were caught off guard by the stunt as the Rogue headed straight for them.

"I though they're supposed to be 5 machines! Where did THESE two come from!?" Shouted one of them just as the Rogue unleashed a surprise none of them were expecting, the arms swung up, and out came a CIWS in each arm. The Igelstellungs in the head and the 65mm three-barreled Gatling gun erupted, spitting out APCR rounds that shredded the rifle and left arm of one GINN, and obliterating the head of another.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Cursed one of the ZAFT pilots lucky enough to not get hit. Then all of sudden, two emerald bolts destroyed the rifles of the last two.

"If I were you; I get out of here fast!" said Arleen as the Vigilante streaked in it's Mobile Armour form.

"Shit! Let's get out of here! This isn't over! Not by a long-shot!" with that the four humiliated machines turned tail and headed back to the ZAFT ships. Then, a group of three Cavaliers came up to the Rogue and Vigilante. It was then Kyle's screen lit up with the image of a young man his age, wearing a black and red version of the Orb flight suit and green framed glasses behind ice blue eyes.

"Kyle, Arleen, you guys alright?" said the pilot, with a hint of concern. Kyle's response was to grin ear to ear, at what his machine just did.

"I'm alright Dmitri, but man, this thing rocks!" Kyle shouted in victory at the damage he did to the two GINNS. He then got a hard smack on his helmeted head, and when he turned around there was a very pissed off Cagalli. He had only one thought for the situation he was in. 'Oh shit'

"YOU JERK!"

Arleen just smacked her head as she heard the fight going on in the cockpit of the Rogue. "I'm okay as well. Shall we head back to the ship now?" she said in a bored tone. With that the 5 machines headed back to the waiting Morningstar.

The battle was a stalemate as the mobile suits of the Morningstar & Heliopolis Militia, the Moebius ZEROs, after losing their Moebius wing-mates and the transport they came in on were destroyed, and, surprisingly, a single Vertigo fighter that survived the slaughter, held off the ZAFT assault. Although the GINN was outdated, in the hands of an experienced pilot, it could cause problems.

"Damn! Can't we do something about this difference in battle strength!?" Mu cursed as he unleashed his gun-barrels on a GINN, blowing the right arm off. The GINN retreated back to the waiting ZAFT fleet, the pilot furious at the damage done to his machine.

"I know! ISAF built mobile suits the same time as ZAFT did, while our so-called _LEADERS _make us fly these tin-cans! UGH! It infuriates me that Command can be so stubborn sometimes!" cursed Cornelia as her blue ZERO blasted the right leg off another GINN, the pilot clearly not happy at the damage to his machine.

Canard and the rest of his team were having no trouble at all dealing with the GINNs, but they were ordered to disable the ZAFT mobile suits, not kill them. Canard used his beam saber to slice off the right wing and left forearm of a GINN and that made it to fall back to it's carrier. It was then that he saw the only surviving Vertigo, doing bodily harm to a GINN as it destroyed it's rifle with it's Vulcan cannons. His impression on the pilot of the space fighter was...

'He's good.'

The pilot of the Vertigo, one Ryu Kojima, was infuriated that ZAFT could do something like this, after what ISAF did for them, as he maneuvered his Vertigo into the fray. 'Shit! First the Alliance uses Heliopolis as a nursery to build their pet project! Now this!' he cursed inwardly as he avoided nearly getting cut in half by another GINN.

"Come on! Give us a break you bastards!" he yelled, and his wish was answered as a flare went up, signaling the remaining GINNS to return. "Finally!" he breathed a sigh of relief that for now the ZAFT forces have retired. That is until his Commander, piloting one of the Patriots, said otherwise.

"Don't get too comfortable! They may be withdrawing, but they far from done, I saw only four of the Alliance's prototypes leave the colony. They managed to keep it out of ZAFT's hands somehow, not that I really care," said his commanding officer, one 26 year Dean Van Garret. A former member of ZAFT, Van Garret left because of Patrick Zala's Anti-Natural stance and his talks of genocide, when he was told by Chairman Clyne to leave the colony and to take only 3 members of his old team. When he came to Heliopolis, he was asked by the Governor to form a Militia in order to protect the colony.

"Yes sir!" replied Ryu as the Militia headed back into the colony to make sure no ZAFT mobile suits were in the colony. Van Garret smiled inwardly though, Ryu Kojima, was perhaps his best student, and what he shown in a Vertigo, he could be more deadly in a mobile suit.

"And by the way. When this over, I'm gonna put in a order for you for a mobile suit from Liberty Electronics." this surprised the young Coordinator, but he was overjoyed at the same time.

"T-Thank you sir!" he said excitedly, Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the young pilot's joy.

"Just consider it a gift for defending the colony, and not dying!" he said jokingly, and he looked at the newcomers that came to their aid in the nick of time. They were leaving the area believing their mission was done.

'Whoever you people are, I thank you. May fortune smile upon you,' he blessed them, hoping to see them again in the future. It was then one of his people caught his attention.

"Sir! Look!" Van Garret looked in the direction his subordinate pointed and he saw red. Below them was a white CGUE, and one of the ZEROs, an orange one, that also came to their aid. He recognized the CGUE's fighting style and immediately figured who it is.

"Rau Le Creuset!" he spat the masked man's name like it was venom,"I should've known,"

"You know him sir?" asked Ryu.

"Know him? I can barely stand the sight of him! I knew this was his doing, because he did the exact same thing at Endymion!" he growled in a low tone.

"Should we take him out, sir?" one of the other Patriot pilots suggested. It then he saw the CGUE and the Two ZEROs follow him into Heliopolis.

"Let's give them some back up, if it gets rough for them, we NAB him! Got it!?" there was a chorus of "YES SIR!" from his pilots as they dived after the three machines.

**Inside the Colony Interior**

Murrue was regaining consciousness, after the GINN exploded after that student took over control of the Strike and re-wrote the entire OS while in the middle of a battle. She groaned as she felt like her shoulder and her head had gone through a meat grinder. Then there were those mobile suits that escaped from the west part of the factory. One looked like the Duel with the Aile Striker pack, while the other looked like a transformation type like the Aegis. Even as she got up, Murrue remembered feeling a couple light tremors from underneath her feet during the firefight she had against the ZAFT commandos. It was then a younger voice got her attention.

"I see your finally awake," she turned and saw a 16 year old girl, with copper brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing what appears to be a orange dress. "Hey Kira! She's awake!"

The same kid from the hanger came toward them. As she tried to lift her arm to her throbbing head, which was a bad decision she winced from the pain in her shoulder. "You'll better just lying still," she turned her head to the teenager and he gave her a look of embarrassment.

"I do owe you an apology. I got kinda carried away in there," Kira said remembering his mistake when the GINN blew up in the Strike's face. It was then Mir offered a bottle of water which Murrue warmly accepted, with Kira helping her up to get it. Kira though couldn't stop thinking of what happened to Kyle and Arleen when they told him they have their own way out.

'I hope they're alright'

It was right about there that things turned a little bit for the worst, as Tolle shouted his opinion for the Strike. "This so-called Gundam, is AWESOME" The two teenagers and Earth Force's soldier turned and there in and out of the cockpit was Tolle playing with the controls and Kuzzey observing from outside.

"Guys! Don't fool around with it!" Sai reprimanded, hoping they listen.

"So why do you think it turned gray?" Kuzzey asked, curious at how the mobile suit changed colors.

"I guess it means the battery's out of juice," Tolle concluded, it was then that Murrue snapped. "Get AWAY from that machine!" and the next thing they know a gunshot pinged off the Strike's armor between Tolle and Kuzzey. The two flinch at the Earth officer's way of expressing her outburst. Murrue got up from the bench she was laying on and walked up to the Strike all the while pointing her gun at the two. Kira intervened and tried to calm the irate officer before anyone got hurt.

"Wait! What do you think you're doing!? There's something you should know, they were the ones who carried you out," Murrue's response was to point the gun at his face. "I'm thankful you saved me, but you kids have witnessed a top military project. It's something that civilians shouldn't fool around with," she said all the while keeping the pistol in her hand pointed at Kira.

A moment passed before Tolle stated the obvious, "Give me a break. You had Kira here piloting it a mere moment ago." Murrue heard that and turned her gun to Tolle who responded by raising his hands in surrender. It was then they heard another click, which made Murrue's blood run cold, and made the others eyes go wide. It was then she heard the voice of the person who had the gun to her head.

"Easy now, Lt. Ramius. Let's not try to kill each other," She slightly turned her head and saw the barrel of a Colt .45 M1911A1 pistol. "I'm sorry about this kids but what the lady says is true. So that means you're gonna have to stay with us for the time being," with that done and knowing the situation to be diffused he lowered his pistol a bit and said in a cool voice. "You can turn around now Lt."

Murrue turned and got a good look at the person who held her up. He was 5'11, had golden colored eyes like a hawk, a muscular build, sandy blond hair in a braid, and wearing a white glove, looking closer she assumed to be hiding a prosthetic, looked about to be in his early twenties, and wearing the Uniform of the ISAF Armed Forces. After recovering from her near death experience she asked her question. "W-Who are you?" she asked him. The man smiled a smile that said 'Don't mess with me!' as he gave his answer. "The name is Elric. Capt. Todd Elric to be exact, of the ISAF Force's 2nd Special Division. My unit was assigned here to keep an eye on you're people till you leave with your new toys. And, since it's not a secret anymore, to guard _our _prototypes." Murrue then remembered the other machines she saw escaping from Morgenroete, and the look on her face said it all. 'They copied the data from the original project!'

"And before you say anything else," Todd said in a bored tone, "we didn't actually steal your data. We borrowed it," it was then that a new voice caught their attention.

"Cap! We got trouble!" from behind the crouched form of the Strike came another soldier, wearing the rank of Sergeant and body armor.

"What is it" Todd said in his best "Commander voice". The two ISAF personnel whispered low enough so the Earth Forces officer and the students couldn't hear him or the Sergeant. It was then they heard a curse from the ISAF officer as he banged his head with his gloved hand, the sound of metal was heard, confirming Murrue's earlier deduction of a prosthetic.

"Damn it! Well kids we might as well get ready to go! According to our intelligence, the ZAFT Team outside is the Le Creuset Team," that shocked the EA Officer and the students, then he decided to give out orders to his subordinate. "Tell Williams to go get the Number 5 trailer for the Strike, now! And you, uh, what's your name?" he asked mentioning Kira, who at first, was a little confused, but he quickly recovered. "Um, Kira Yamato,"

The officer smirked as he walked up to him and whispered in his ear so no one can hear him. "I want you to get back in the Strike and try to contact any surviving EA personnel. I'm having one of my men retrieve a special attachment for it, when the unit is mounted I want you to try it again okay?" Kira was a little hesitant but seeing the seriousness in the older man's eyes he decided to do what the man says. "Alright," With that he got back in the Strike and tried contacting any surviving EA Personnel.

* * *

**Corridor**

**Archangel Dock**

* * *

A unconscious female EA Ensign was floating around in zero-g among debris and bodies from the explosion. When she bumped against, she came too, and the first thing she saw was the body of another person. She gagged a bit, but then her military training kicked in.

"The ship! Where's the Archangel?" she to no-one in particular, as she went off trying to find more survivors. She went to the observation booth first, and what she found were nothing but more debris, dead bodies and also what was left of some of them.

"Is anyone here!? Anyone!?" she called out, no answer. The Captain's cap floats up to her, making her shed tears, fearing that she might be the only one left. "No, damn it! Are there any other survivors!?" she called out and after a few seconds a banging sound caught her attention, as a panel broke loose, and a flashlight blinded her for a moment.

"Ensign Badguirel! Glad to see you're okay!" Petty Officer 1st Class Arnold Neumann said with relief coloring his tone.

* * *

**Colony Maintenance shaft**

* * *

Mu La Flaga, aka the Hawk of Endymion, followed his nemesis, Rau Le Creuset, into a maintenance tunnel in the Heliopolis Colony determined to bring an end to this duel, once and for all. But that wasn't easy, considering he take a shot with his linear cannon at the ZAFT Commander he would dodge and the round would impact, causing unnecessary damage to the colony.

"Damn! Why here of all places!" he cursed as he continued to chase throughout the colony. Although, they are not completely alone as Cornelia in her custom Moebius Zero followed not too far behind, waiting just in case to give Mu some much needed back-up. She's unaware that she in turn is also being followed by the former ZAFT Van Garret Team, now called the Heliopolis Militia.

"It's been a long time since we've seen old 'Scary Mask' and the Hawk fight! I hope this time La Flaga puts him down for good!" Dean said as his team follows Cornelia's unit through the workings of Heliopolis.

"You've guys actually seen him fight?" Ryu asked, since he hadn't been to any of the battles the veterans been to.

"Yeah, and I can tell you this Rookie: Rau is one devious bastard, he will go to any lengths just to complete his mission. Even if that means the destruction of a entire colony," the former ZAFT pilot growled which made the newest member of their team gulp.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the Archangel's Dock**

* * *

"Almost all the other crew members were killed in the blast. The other survivors are the non-commissioned and other personnel who were on the ship at the time, but they're only factory workers," Neumann reported as he and Natarle came onto the bridge. The ensign went to a terminal to check on the status of the ship and couldn't help but be amazed.

"This Archangel is quite the ship! It'll take a lot more than this to sink her." Natarle praised, but in her gut, she knew they were far from danger. She checked the communications terminal, and all there was is static.

'This will be a little tough'

* * *

**Colony Interior**

* * *

Kira was desperately trying to get any EA Forces to respond to his call, but so far there was none.

"Anything!?" Murrue called from the bench favoring her right shoulder.

"No! We're probably still being jammed! I cant get a hold of anybody!" Kira said as he kept trying. Todd sighed, as he knew the situation was getting out of control.

"Well, that ain't good. If all the other EA personnel are wiped out we might as well claim this baby," He said as he set his eyes on the Strike. Murrue didn't like that one bit as she reached for her pistol, but found it was missing. "Looking for this?" Todd said in a amused tone, as he twirled the pistol in his hand. Murrue was stunned to say the least.

"How did you...!?" she managed to croak out. Todd just smiled ear to ear as he placed the pistol in his waist band. "Never underestimate the workings of a former Intelligence Agent Lieutenant."

It was then the truck he sent his subordinate came up behind the Strike and the trailer opened revealing the Launcher Pack. "Here it is, sir!" said Williams as he dismounted the truck.

"Which one is the power pack!?" Kira asked from the Strike's cockpit. After Murrue got out of her shock she answered him. "The whole thing is integrated! Mount the whole unit!"

"Okay here goes nothing!" just as Kira was about to mount the unit a explosion came from the support shaft of the colony and two machines flew out of it, Rau's CGUE and the Zero, hot on it's heels. A few seconds later a 2nd Zero came out, and soon after that, the Patriots and the Vertigo also came out.

Todd cursed as he immediately began barking orders to his men and the students. "Everybody take cover now! Kira! Hurry up and mount the Pack!"

Kira couldn't believe as he mounted the pack. Up in the 'air' above them, Rau spots the Strike and smirks, 'There's the final unit'

He immediately turns his CGUE just after he sliced off the linear gun on the Zero.

"I don't think so Le Creuset!" Cornelia shouted as she unleashed her final gun-barrel having lost the rest in battle, Rau dodged it and used the CGUE's machine rifle to destroy the pod. But then he was pounced on by the Militia remnants.

"Don't let him get near that machine!" barked Dean as he and his team did their best to hold him off. But Rau was no slouch, as he cut off the rifle arms of the Patriots and sent a round that grazed Ryu's Vertigo enough to discontinue fighting.

"I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN NOW, WHILE I HAVE THE CHANCE!" he roared as he bee-lined toward the Strike, but then a loud BOOM caught the attention of all the people in the area. Out of the smoke cloud that the explosion produced, the _EAS-Archangel _flew through the smoke, as powerful as her namesake.

* * *

**ISS-Morningstar**

* * *

"Ma'am!" said Communications Officer Peter Siegler, as he received a message from HQ.

"What is it Siegler?" she asked hoping they got the go-ahead. Peter handed her the head-set and she took and listened to the voice on the other side. Her shocked expression showed to the bridge crew that whatever it was it was not good.

"What? No. You're joking?" was all she said as she dropped the headset to the floor.

* * *

**Author's Notes****: That's the end of PHASE-02, Tune in next time for PHASE-03 Paradise Lost. Until then enjoy the technical specs of the Vertigo and the revised portion of the Lewis-Class**

* * *

**TSF-6 Vertigo:**

_**Codename: Vertigo**_

_**Model Number: TSF-6**_

_**Unit Type: Massed Produced Space Fighter**_

_**First Deployment: Unknown**_

_**Operator(s): United Republic of Antarctica, ISAF, Heliopolis Militia, Pirates**_

_**Manufacturer: Liberty Electronics**_

_**Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit**_

_**Dimensions: Unknown**_

_**Weight: Unknown**_

_**Armor Materials: Unknown**_

_**Equipment and Design Features: Sensors, range unknown**_

_**Armaments: 2 x 40mm Vulcan cannon, mounted on main body; 4 x missile launcher, mounted beneath main body**_

_**Technical and Historical Notes:**_

_**Built by Liberty Electronics as an answer to the Moebius MA, the Vertigo, outperforms the Moebius by two thirds. It was meant to be the main application for the Antarctic Naval Space Fleet, until the introduction of the mobile suit, TMSF-081 Patriot. When ISAF was formed the Vertigo was slowly being replaced by the Patriot and it's variants as a front-line weapon, while it served the role of 'last line defender'. As the Vertigo was being phased out, many pirate groups and other parties purchased them from Liberty Electronics or off the Black Market. The Heliopolis Militia purchased 15 Vertigos and 4 TMSF-081 Patriot regular units from Liberty Electronics for the defense of the colony. Unfortunately, due to many of the pilots being green recruits, the Vertigos were no match against the nimble ZAFT GINNs and are slaughtered. The only survivor, was 16 year old, Second Generation Coordinator, Ryu Kojima. **_

_**Colors: ISAF Colors: Green with tan trim, Heliopolis Militia colors: Red with white trim**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ **Based off the FF-XIII Full Vernian Core Fighter from 0083: Stardust Memories. I did'nt want to leave the good'ol fighter out and I wanted to give the Heliopolis Militia something else than just Mistrals to defend the Colony. Unfortunately, as you know, green pilots are no match against veteran pilots in mobile suits.**

* * *

_**Revised version of the Lewis-Class**_

_**Lewis-Class**_

_**Unit type: Destroyer**_

_**Ships of the Line: Clark, David, Alamo, Claymore, Repulse, Victor, Pershing, Escadrille, Pearl, Kappa, Youkai, Houshi**_

_**Manufacturer: ISAF**_

_**Operator(s): United Republic of Antarctica, ISAF: Orb Fleet, Antarctic Fleet, and KOS Fleet **_

_**First Deployment: Unknown**_

_**Length: Unknown**_

_**Width: Unknown**_

_**Height: Unknown**_

_**Equipment and Design Features: Escape Capsule/Bridge; Sensors, range unknown**_

_**Armaments: 2 x 2 barrel high energy cannon; 3 x dual 65mm CIWS turret; 3 x 2-tube missile launcher**_

_**Mobile Suits: 4**_

_**Technical & Historical Notes:**_

_**The smallest of the ISAF's Space Command Force's warships the Lewis-Class was meant to be an escort ship with only 4 mobile suits, but that didn't mean the crews were afraid. Even with just their 2 main gun turrets, the Lewis proved to be a little scraper. During the Mandelbrot Incident, the ARS-Clark, proved that the crew of any Lewis-Class, had the guts to stand up to any adversary. The Clark ran the gauntlet of the Atlantic Federation Fleet attempting to destroy the food convoy en-route to the PLANTs. With help from it's small mobile suit compliment, the Clark engaged a Kamikaze style attack on the enemy flagship, the end result was the destruction of both ships, which persuaded the AF Fleet to back off. Many ISAF commanders think it's suicide that a Lewis would do something like that, but then again some believe that the small destroyer can make the impossible, possible.**_

_**Colors: Also the same as the Wallace-Class' colors.**_

_**Author's Notes: Based off of the Zamouth Nada Class of the Crossbone Vanguard. I had to copy this and revise the whole thing. I noticed something was a little wrong so I added a little more firepower. Please forgive**_

* * *

_**And that's all folks! See you next time! Sayonara!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Patriot's Foreword: I hope everyone loves the story so far, cause now we finally leave Heliopolis, and we see one of the rules of how ISAF declares war. The Morningstar is still hanging back, helpless to protect the colony, but then a message comes in from ISAF Command Headquarters. What is the message? And why is Cpt. Hohenheim so shocked at the communique she recieved? Kyle, Arleen, their Gundams, along with the Princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha have made it back to the ship, unaware that two people who are dear to the two of them are on opposite sides at the moment. Also I will introducing two more surface warships for ISAF, and you history buffs will recognize them. Also in this chapter I'm introducing a new Gundam. Now Nation of the Ice: Revisioned: PHASE-03 Backdraft._

* * *

_"A country cannot simultaneously prepare and prevent war" - Albert Einstein_

* * *

**PHASE-03**

**Backdraft & Collapsing land Part 1**

* * *

The Archangel soared through the smoke after using it's Lohengrin Positron Cannons to blast through the debris trapping it. Everyone on the ground and in the mobile weapons were stunned and awed by it's appearance. Rau, on the other hand, was incredibly pissed off in the head.

"Not the new warship. The team failed to destroy it." Rau said calmly, though on the inside he was raging.

"Look it's the Archangel!" Murrue said with relief and awe as the Archangel flew above them. Mu La Flaga was surprised to see a warship of all things inside a neutral colony.

'A warship? Within the colony?' he thought as he stared at the white ship.

On the Bridge of the Archangel, the surviving crew members manned their stations, as Natarle requested status reports. It was then that Petty Officers 2nd Class Jackie Tonomura and Dalida Lolaha Chandra II reported in.

"Morgenroete is destroyed, Ma'am!" Chandra informed the Ensign. "The Strike has been activated..no! It's in combat!" Tonomura reported when he saw the Strike on his screen. The tough female officer had only one thought to all this and she said out loud.

"Oh, great" It was then that Rau's CGUE changed targets from the Strike to the Archangel.

Back on the ground Todd Elric couldn't help but be amazed at how the Earth Alliance Forces built such a magnificent ship. He had to give Halberton credit, he sure knows how to think of such powerful mobile suits like the G-Weapons and the ship he was looking at right now.

'Well now! That's an impressive sight! Uh-oh, it looks like our friend Rau is gunning for it,' he thought as he saw Rau's CGUE go in for an attack run, while the ship fired back with it's Igelstellungs, and, to his irritation the Sledgehammer and Korinthos missiles, as some of them impacted a support cable. It was then he heard the Strike get up the Launcher Pack attached. 'Well it's about ti..WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT'S HE DOING!' his eyes were as wide as saucers as he saw the Strike heft the Agni Cannon. Murrue saw it too and she tried to warn Kira about it.

"No! Wait! That's too..!" her warning came too late as the Agni fired a blue and orange energy beam at the CGUE, taking out it's arm and assault rifle, but the beam did'nt stop as it hit the colony wall leaving a large hole just big enough for Rau's CGUE to escape. Inside the cockpit, Rau was suprised and shocked at the power of the Strike's Agni. "How's that possible? A mobile suit with that much firepower."

Todd was doing everything to control his temper, as he cussed every word in his ancestral German Heritage. "Scheisse! Nice one kid! REAL nice!"

On the Archangel though the bridge crew was shocked at the power of the Strike. Natarle breathed a sigh that at least the ZAFT MS has left, as she gave her orders. "Put us down. All hands prepare yourselves for gravity."

The ship landed in a nearby park as the Moebius Zeros and the damaged Vertigo landed on top of the Archangel, the Patriots landed in the starboard 'leg' hatch, while the Strike landed in the portside one. The Strike offloaded Murrue and the Students, just as Natarle and the surviving crewmembers came up to her.

"Lt. Ramius! Glad to see you're alright! When Morgenroete went up we assumed the worst!" she saluted her as Murrue returned it.

"Likewise, I'm happy you protected the Archangel" just as she said that the hatch to the Strike opened and everyone got a look at the Strike's pilot, and to say a lot of them were suprised.

"Would somebody mind telling me whats going on here? He just a kid! Just learned how to shave and HE was the one piloting that thing?" said the Chief mechanic Kojiro Murdoch as he asked no one in particular.

"Well Lt. ?" Asked the Ensign, but before Murrue could answer a voice caught their attention. "Well now! This is a suprise" said Mu La Flaga as he, Ryu & Cornelia came toward them in their purple and blue flightsuits respectively.

"Indeed" said Cornelia as she stopped and smiled at her friend, who had a suprised look on her face, "Hello, Murrue! I take it that you've been well. Or so I thought" she greeted as she saw the bullet hole in Murrue's shoulder. Murrue could only sigh at her old friend's antics. Mu cleared his throat so he could get the attention of everyone present. "Getting back on track here. We wish permission to come aboard. Where's the Captain?"

"The Captain and all the senior officers all perished when the bombs exploded near the booth where he was welcoming the pilots of the G-Weapons." Natarle's report shocked Murrue.

"You mean the Captain is...No it can't be" she said in a low voice. Natarle nodded in confirmation.

"Aw man. What a disaster," Mu said solemnly.

"With all the Senior Staff killed, that means that Lt. Ramius is in charge," Natarle informed.

With a sigh Mu looked at the chestnut haired woman, "Okay, can you please give me permission to come aboard Liuetenant? The ship me and my companion here were on was engaged by the enemy and downed."

"O-Of course, permission granted," She responded after getting over her shock. Mu then looked over at the feet of the Strike and saw the civilian students, including Kira, with the ISAF troops who are giving wary glances at the EA personell.

"Who's the kid and the ISAF guys?" he asked Murrue.

"The boy is a civilian student who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I brought him aboard the G-Weapon, least he be killed." She then turned her gaze toward Todd who had his prosthetic hand on Kira's shoulder. "The ISAF officer next to him is Cpt. Todd Elric of the ISAF 2nd Special Division."

"Is that so?" Mu said with a raised eyebrow.

"The boy also reprogrammed the original OS in the middle of the fight, and managed to fight off a GINN." That brought up gasps from the EA pilots, Archangel crew, and the HCM pilots who just got there three minutes ago. Natarle was the first to recover.

"What! He took on a GINN!"

Mu then began to walk forward toward Kira when he noticed the ISAF troops began to tense. "It's okay. I'm just curious about something that's all,"

Todd knew where this was going, "Oh, your curiousity would'nt happen to be that you think he's a Coordinator, right?" that brought another batch of shocked looks from the crowd around them. Mu just looked at him expressionlessly, though on the inside he was shocked as well.

"Uh, yeah, that would be it. So kid, are you a Coordinator?"

Kira hesitated for a moment, knowing the EA's attitude towards Coordinators, and they were'nt too friendly. Finally after a 10 second period he gave his answer.

"Yes," That caused the EA soldiers to raise their rifles, and in response, the ISAF soldiers and the HCM raised their own weapons. Todd gave a irritable sigh at this, as he had to diffuse the situation before it got completely out of control. 'How can things get any worse?' Was his thought on the whole day so far.

_Outside Helipolis_

_Morningstar Bridge_

Trisha sat in her seat with her left arm in her lap and her right thumb and index finger rubbing her temples at the headache she had coming on. The ISAF council told her to not engage the ZAFT forces since ISAF did'nt do anything to keep them out of Neutral territory, and are willing to take the blame. On the day of the Falklands Decleration ISAF set up a Amendment for any nation that had any hostile intention towards them. This was known as the Three Strike Amendment.

1st Strike: You get a warning shot.

2nd Strike: You get retaliated.

And finally the 3rd Strike: Declaration of War...

So far during the course of the war the EA had one Strike with ISAF due to the New Years Eve Fiasco, while ISAF, because the Amendment also applies to them, have one strike with the EA due to their intervention in the Bloody Valentine. Now, with the current situation, the EA now has two strikes with the using of using their territory to build their G-Weapons, while the retaliation for this infraction is the intelligence leak to the ZAFT Forces and losing FOUR of their new toys, while ISAF has one Strike with ZAFT for allowing this current incident to happen while they are even in strikes with ZAFT for attacking Heliopolis and the warning shot, the damaged GINNs. So, in theory, the score was even.

_'Goddamn politicians! What the hell do they know about conflict? They have'nt even been on the battlefield for Kami's sake!' _this is what was going through her head.

"Uhh, Captain?"

"What is it, Siegler? I'm not in the best mood right now," she told her surbordinate in a tired but angry tone.

"Well, uh, Lt. Matsutani says that Lady Cagalli demands to see you..." he said, though with a bit of a nervous edge.

With a irritable sigh, Trisha Hohenheim, formerly of the Atlantic Federation, now commanding officer of ISAFs new warship, prepared for the worst thing a Military Officer could face. A very, VERY, angry daughter of the Lion of Orb.

"Alright, tell him to bring her to my office, might as well face her wrath sooner than later. Amanda, you have the bridge. I'll be back after I sort things out with Miss Cagalli," with she left the bridge to her office waiting for the inevitable.

'_I feel way too old for my age,"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile in the MS Hanger**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kyle sighed, things were about to get a little loud around the ship, "Okay I just got permission to take you to the Captain's office, Lady Athha. If you would please follow me,"

"Hold on Kyle, I'm coming along," Arleen called out to her boyfriend, as they made their way to the Captain's office. For all that Kyle and Arleen know it's gonna be a LONG discussion.

**Back in Heliopolis**

Things have simmered down a bit as Murrue got her men under control, while Todd got his under control. The tension in the air was still thick as the 2 groups moved about, preparing the Archangel to get underway, while the HMC crews went to their hanger to get their Patriots repaired. Kira and the other civilian students stayed on the Archangel to rest under the watchful eye of one Todd's most trusted. The rest of the ISAF troops were moving about in the remains of the Morgenroete Factory looking for anything salvageable. It was then that two of them, made a interesting discovery.

"Huh? What's this?," asked one Leonard Church as he was inspecting a partially opened door. He peeked in and noticed how huge the room was.

"Hey Church! What are you doing over there?" called one of his friends Lavernius Tucker.

"Tucker, get yer ass over here! I think I found something." he called back as Tucker made his way over to him. "Better make it two things."

"What is it?" he asked as Church proceeded to open the door which was blocked a little by debris.

"I don't know, but judging by the size of the room, there's bound to something worth our time in here," he replied as he gave one final shove on the stuck door and made their way inside. They took out their flashlights and started to investigate. Tucker spotted a lever for a light switch, went over to it and turned it on. When the lights came on and they can see clearer now, what they found in the room made their jaws hit the floor, eyes widen to the size of saucers, and their flashlights to clatter to the floor. Only one word passed through the minds of the two ISAF Privates, 'Shit'.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Archangel, 3 minutes later**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The phone on the chair that Murrue sat in gave a beep that got her attention from the conservation with the other officers, which was about a certain group of teens and the ZAFT ships outside the colony. Since the hazard level was raised to nine, the shelters were on lock down and they can't put them in one. Also, there was a brief argument about Kira and the Strike and Natarle stating that he and the other students witnessed military secrets are to be held. Todd countered that ZAFT already figured about the G-weapons existed a long time ago, since the EA's security is a joke. Then there was the situation with the Strike, since the entire OS was rewritten and that no normal human, it has fallen to Kira to pilot, even though Natarle had second thoughts since Kira is a Coordinator. But she was outnumbered because Cornelia, Mu, Murrue and Todd all agreed that only him can pilot it. But they all knew he would be reluctant to pilot the machine again, so Todd decided to have a talk with him. Murrue answered the phone-shaped headset and talked to the person on the other side. And she was about to get a surprise.

"Yes?" 3...2...1..."What! What did you just say!"

The other officers turn their heads to Murrue as she listened to the speaker on the other end.

"Are you sure it's still there? You're positive? Alright, hold on, we'll be right there to... what? There's a dead body there too? A-Alright we'll be down there." With that she put the phone down and looked up at the others. "Everyone follow me, now. It appears a couple of your men found something we were meant to give you after we left Captain Elric, and something extra too."

Todd raised an eyebrow in confusion at that, "What do you mean by that?"

"Follow me to Morgenroete and I'll show you," and with that they left the bridge to find out what Murrue meant.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Meanwhile,**

**ZFS-Vesalius**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The ZAFT pilots who captured the other G-weapons were resting in the pilot's lounge, along with Shiho, as they watched a couple of GINNs be armed with D-type Weaponry, authorized by Rau Le Creuset himself, meant to be used against hardened fortresses and enemy warships and they are about to be used inside a space colony. And let's just say, they're having mixed feelings about it.

"What is Commander Le Creuset thinking? Is he trying to make ISAF our enemy?" Dearka no one in particular.

"All of this, just to get one prototype mobile suit?" Nicole questioned as he continued to watch the preparations.

"What do you think about all this Athrun?" Shiho asked Athrun who was quiet ever since they got back.

"I don't know," Athrun said in a calm tone, but inside he was conflicted, he couldn't stop thinking of what he saw back at the factory. 'Kira. Was that really you I saw? If so, then why?,'

"We don't have much to worry from ISAF right now," Yzak said with confidence. The others turned to him with confusion written all over their faces, "What? I read about the Falkland Deceleration and I know about the rules of engagement and they affect us and the Earth Forces as well. And I'm sure you guys heard about the Three Strike Amendment, right?"

They nodded.

"So the law is on our side for the time being as we only got one strike."

The others had to agree with that one. So far the score was: ISAF against EA, 1 strike, EA against ISAF 2 strikes, ISAF against ZAFT, 1 strike, ZAFT against ISAF, also 1 strike. So all in all ZAFT and ISAF are even in score while the EA is one strike away from going to war with ISAF. The ZAFT pilots could only hope they don't make two more strikes, because if they do, then the rest of the Earth will come upon them, and with Mobile suits.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Morgenroete**

**Hanger**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"So Lt. Ramius, mind telling us what this is all about?" asked Todd as they entered the hanger where the two ISAF troopers reported to have found something. Murrue stopped and the others stopped as well.

"This," with that word the lights turned on, jaws dropped, eyes widen, for standing in front of them was mobile suit. But not just any Mobile Suit. A Gundam. It was colored a bright yellow except for the dull orange colored reactive type armor and the area around the v-shaped crest along with black cylinder like objects on the hips. Needless to say the rest were flabbergasted. Cornelia finally broke the silence with the number one question on everyone's mind.

"M-Murrue, what the hell _is _this!" Murrue could only chuckle at her friend's shocked look.

"This, Cornelia, is the GAT-X042 Backdraft. Honestly saying, it's the prototype for all the systems on the other G-weapons." she informed them, which brought a question from Todd.

"And you said your people were planning to give this to us?" Again Murrue came up with an answer.

"Actually Admiral Halberton wanted to give this to you for helping us with the project. Of course, I doubt Command will be too thrilled," Todd could only sigh at that, the Earth Forces High Command were nothing but a bunch of BC flunkies who think all Coordinators are evil. He just had one thought to all this, although sarcastically...

"What about the second thing that was found?" asked Todd.

"It seems there was a fight in this hangar," answered Murrue. "The dead body was a Blue Cosmos spy."

"Damn, he must've died quickly," observed Tucker. "Poor bastard wasn't shot. Looks like he was stabbed."

Natarle looked at the dead body and said, "This guy was practically run through with a sword. He died quick."

Todd closed his eyes and hoped that the rumors of a Natural swordsman joining ZAFT weren't true. But despite the rumor that was on his mind, he smiled as he looked at the Backdraft.

'_Can't this day get any better?'_

_-To be continued-_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Author's Notes: And that's it for today I'm putting this in two parts so if anybody got some helpful tips or wants to make a version of their own, I'm all ears. Until then enjoy the specs for the GAT-X042 Backdraft, and three surface vessels of the ISAF Self-Defense Navy! See you next time! Also, here is a poll for who will be the pilot of the Backdraft:_

_A. Ryu Kojima_

_B. Dean Van Garret_

_C. Cornelia Friedrich_

_Now onto my little inventions_

_0-0-0_

_GAT-X042 Backdraft_

_Model Number#: GAT-X042 _

_Codename: Backdraft_

_Manufacturer: Morgenroete_

_Operator: AFS Archangel_

_First Deployment: January 25th, C.E. 71_

_Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso_

_Dimensions: Height, 18.00 meters_

_Weight: 76.3 metric tonnes_

_Armor materials: Unknown_

_Powerplant: Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown_

_Equipment and Design features: Sensors, range unknown; Reactive Type Ceramic armor_

_Fixed armaments: 'Igelstellung' 75mm CIWS, fire linked, mounted in head; 2 x ES01 Beam saber mounted on hips, hand-carried in use; Shield, mounted on left arm; further upgrades from various parts of the Striker Packs mounted later._

_Optional Fixed Armaments: Kogane Dynasty Type 4 Katana_

_Optional Armaments: M703 57mm Beam rifle, power rating unknown_

_Technical Data: _

_None available at the moment_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Now for the ships!_

_Ryuusei-class_

_Type: Capitol Battleship_

_Ships of the line: Ryuusei, Tora, Washi, Suisei, Hayabusa, Wakusei_

_Manufacturer: Cibola Shipyards, Antarctic Naval Arsenal_

_Operator: ISAF, Antarctic Fleet_

_First Deployment: Unknown_

_Dimensions: overall length, 260 meters_

_Weight: unknown_

_Propulsion: unknown_

_Fixed Armaments: 3 x 18.1" Mk. XIV triple gun turret; 2x 3 15" triple gun; 12 x 6" dual auto cannon; Many x 65mm dual CIWS; 12 x Anti-air missile pod_

_Technical Data:_

_Based on old blueprints of the infamous Yamato-class Battleships of World War 2, The Ryuusei-class is a ship worthy to be feared. It can take on anything the Earth Forces can throw at it and make it back to base with only a small dent in it. EA crews nick-name these ships as the Yamato Jr. due to similarities between the two ships. The only problem with the Ryuusei was there was only a dozen ships built, due to high budget costs._

_Author's notes: Based on research of the super Battleship, IJN Yamato and it's sister ship the Musashi. I'm a big fan of Battleships, and I don't want ISAF to be known as pushovers_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Zweihander-class_

_Type: Escort Battleship_

_Ships of the line: Zweihander, Bar, Warheit, Muth, Tapfer, Mitgefuhl, Sabel_

_Manufacturer: Cibola Shipyards, Antarctic Naval Arsenal_

_Operator: ISAF, Antarctic Fleet_

_First deployment: Unknown_

_Dimensions: Overall length, 251 meters_

**weight: Unknown**

**Propulsion: Unknown**

_Fixed Armaments: 4 x 15" Dual cannon Turret; 12 x 5" dual auto cannon; 12 X Anti-air missile pod; Many x 65mm CIWS_

**Technical:**

**Looking for a good ship design for the role of Escort Battleship, the Antarctic Republic once turned to old blueprints. This time the one that caught their eye was the World War 2 legend, the Bismarck. Able to match any ship in the EA's arsenal, it proved to be a valuable asset, escorting Capone-class carriers and transports. The EA nick-name for this Battleship was Bismarck Jr.**

_Author's Notes: Based on research of the WW2 KMS-Bismarck_

_0-0-0-0-0_

_And finally the last one!_

**Capone-Class**

**Unit type: Carrier ship**

_Ships of the line: Capone, James, Younger, Bonnie, Holiday, Dalton, Barrow, Parker, Miller, Chadwell, McCoy, Pitts, Jarette._

_Manufacturer: Cibola Naval Shipyards, Antarctic Naval Arsenal_

**Operator: ISAF, Antarctic Naval Fleet**

_First deployment: unknown_

Dimensions: Unknown

Fixed Armaments: many x 65mm CIWS ; 10 6 inch dual gun auto turret; 12 x three-tube anti-air missile launcher

Launch Catapults: 2

Technical Data: Designed to be the flagship of the standard ISAF Battle-group, the Capone-class delivers a impressive display of firepower and Antarctic ingenuity. Capable of operating as a command ship and as a launch pad for mobile suits and fighter aircraft, it well delivers on it's role.

Author's Notes: Based off of the Catamaran Mobile Suit Mothership from Gundam Wing. What? You think I will leave out the good ol' carrier? That's all for today, and I hope you all enjoyed this and I apologize for my tardiness. Thanks again! Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's remarks:**____Hello there everyone. Sparky here to release another chapter of Journey of Ice, formally Nation of the Ice Revisioned. Hope you enjoy it. _

_**Patriot's Notes: **__**Hello my fellow fans, I'm you'll be happy I'm going to get back into my role as a fast updater. The reason it took me son long in the last one was because I had a serious bad case of Writer's block and I needed a little break. Also, the poll for who will pilot the GAT X-042 will remain open till the Archangel and Morningstar reach Valhalla, the Kingdom of Scandinavia's L3 colony. Also as I mentioned before I will be posting new Mobile Suits or ships after each chapter. Also I've upgraded the rating to M, so if anyone has any complaints, let me know. Alright! Let's get this show on the road.**_

_**P.S.: the Backdraft is based off of the RGM-79 FC Striker Custom, From MS Gundam Katana-Battlefield record UC 0088**_

_"War is like a Hydra. You cut off one head, and it just grows another one,"- Unknown_

_Phase-03_

_Backdraft & Collapsing Land_

_Part 2_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**ISS-Moringstar**_

_**Captain's office**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Trisha Hohenheim, soldier of ISAF, Commanding officer of the Mobile Assault ship ISS-Morningstar, was not having a pleasant day. Why do you ask? Because one, ZAFT has just attacked Heliopolis, two, she can't do anything about it, and three, she was getting chewed-out by a 16 year old! And not just any 16 year old, but the daughter of Orb Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Athha, leader of the Orb Union and a member of ISAF.

"Please, Lady Cagalli calm down!" she said trying to get the blonde under control, and it only just pissed her off even more.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! DO YOU EVEN SEE WHAT'S GOING OUT THERE! ZAFT is attacking Heliopolis and all you're doing is sitting here an-," SMACK! Kyle and Arleen, who were in the office with them, were shocked as Cagalli was now wide-eyed in shock, with her head cocked to the side and a red hand-print on her cheek. Trisha standing from her chair with a look that could make Rau Le Creuset run for the hills. Kyle swore mentally that he can see her left eye twitch violently.

"Who do you think YOU'RE talking to young lady!" she said in a low but angry tone, which made Cagalli flinch, and Kyle and Arleen nervous.

'_Uh-oh,' _Arleen thought as she looked at the angry face of her Commanding Officer.

'_This won't end well,' _Thought Kyle as he begged Kami to forgive Cagalli for bringing on her death.

"Now you listen Cagalli Yula Athha and you listen well. I absolutely wish I can go over there and teach those ZAFT assholes a lesson if I could. But as it stands we can't because we have direct orders from Command Headquarters not to interfere. You might call me cold and indifferent, but don't even think I'm any of those! For now all we can do is wait and see what if they leave we'll head in and see if they need help, if they don't leave, well, I guess we'll have to pray to Kami to forgive us for letting your people suffer," and with that she sat back down, and took a deep breath, while Cagalli was still standing, thinking over what she just said.

She had to admit she was being a little selfish, and naive. But she can't stand to see her people suffer at what she assumed to be her father's doing. She sat back down, her eyes staring at the table as she didn't want to look into Trisha in the eye after she smacked her.

"I just...I just can't believe that father would allow this to happen," she said as tears begin to well up in her eyes. Trisha saw them and immediately decided to at least lift any doubts Cagalli might have about her father.

"Believe me, Miss Athha, that I doubt your father would allow this to happen. If I were to guess, I think it might've been that warmongering bastard Rondo Ghina Sahaku or those spineless pigs, the Seirans, since they have been trying to get your father to have Orb leave ISAF and join the Alliance, while _Lord _Ghina just played with them so he can get his hands on their design plans for the new mobile suits to build his own batch of Mobile weapons." Trisha explained as she watched Cagalli clench her hands into fists in anger at Ghina and the Seirans, while she did have a tense rivalry with Ghina's twin sister, Rhondo Mina Sahaku, they always respected and understood one another. And if there was one thing that she and Mina have in common, it's hatred for the Seiran's sneaky ways to get into the good graces of the Earth Alliance and throw the interests of the people out the window. Before Trisha can continue the PA sounded, with Amanda Wesler's voice and it sounded panicked.

" Cpt. Hohenheim! Presence is needed on the bridge immediately! I repeat your presence is needed on the bridge immediately!,"

Trisha immediately got up and got to a dashboard on the wall in her office and turned it on.

"Amanda, calm down and what is it! What's going on!," Trisha demanded as she got back into commander mode.

"It's ZAFT! They're at it again! Only this time the GINNs are armed with D-type Weaponry!" shouted Amanda's panicked voice which shocked the people in the room.

"WHAT!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Heliopolis**_

_**AFS-Archangel**_

_**20 minutes after discovery of the GAT X-042 Backdraft**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

After finding the Backdraft, the crew of the Archangel loaded it onto the ship, and kept it as a reserve unit until they found a pilot for it. If it was just like the other G-weapons, then it suffered the same problem as them. The OS. Until they can create a Natural use OS, no one can pilot the thing. They also loaded some MS training simulators from a warehouse near the factory and loaded them on the ship. The body of the slain Blue Cosmos spy was left where he was found as the ISAF officers had no qualms about leaving the body there to rot. Murrue didn't have any qualms either as she hated Blue Cosmos just as much as the ISAF officers. Natarle insisted that they should dispose of the body of the Blue Cosmos officer, but Murrue wouldn't budge for a minute.

During the process Todd had a talk with Kira and his friends about the situation they were in and why they can't be placed in a shelter. He also told Kira that since he changed the OS on the Strike, he's the only who can pilot it. Of course, let's just he was _a little _not happy about that.

"You're kidding me? I have to pilot that thing again? No way! Forget it!" Todd just sighed, he knew this would happen.

"Kira, I know you hate war and you don't want to fight. Believe me I wouldn't want to fight either, but as you can see, you don't have a choice in the matter. Just think of it as protecting your friends on this ship till we get to a friendly base once we leave the colony," he explained as he tried to get Kira to see the big picture. Kira looked down angrily as he thought of the situation; with the shelters locked down and the hazard level up to nine, they couldn't go anywhere, except where this ship goes. He sighed as he gave his answer.

"Alright, I'll do it. But only to protect my friends," Todd smiled a small, but grateful smile at his answer.

"Alright, I'll let Lt. Ramius know. Oh, and when you go back out there, be sure to wear a Normal suit," he advised, to which Kira nodded his head. It was then the video monitor caught their attention and said person Todd was talking about sounded out and her voice sounded a little panicked.

"Captain Elric to the Bridge! Captain Elric to the Bridge!" Todd then went over to answer it.

"What is it Lt. Ramius?" he asked but he knew it was ZAFT again, and knowing as if she read his mind, she answered what he was thinking.

"It's ZAFT. They're coming at us again, but this time a few of the GINNs are carrying D-Type Weaponry meant to take out bases!"

Todd just turned pale at that. D-Weaponry? Here! In a neutral colony! What are they thinking!

"Dammit! Is Lt. La Flaga's or Lt. Friedrich's Moebius units ready! And what about the Heliopolis Militia?" He asked Murrue and she answered seconds later.

"Unfortunately, both Lt. Flaga's and Lt. Friedrich's units are out of action for the moment as they are still being repaired. The Militia is on their way back from their hangar. What about your end? Will Kira pilot the Strike?"

Todd gave her the answer which elated her fears. "Yes, he will. I gave him the talk. He's still hesitant, but he said he'll do it to protect his friends,"

Murrue gave a small sigh of relief at that, "That's good to hear. At least, we should be able to make it out of this alive,"

"Let's pray we do, Lieutenant. Let's pray we do." Todd replied feeling uneasy before turning away "Kira mount up we have incoming enemies!"

"WHAT!" Kira shouted before dashing for the Strike as the crew moved about for their own preparations. Todd looked in the direction he headed off and couldn't help but smile.

"We'll be alright," he said and he too went in the same direction.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Outside Heliopolis**_

_**ISS Morningstar**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"What's happening now?" Trisha asked as she entered the bridge and sitting down in the captains chair.

"Ma'am, GINNs have entered the colony and now are presumed to be heading for the _Archangel_," one of the ensigns a twenty year old male with slate gray eyes and coal black hair reported, his name was Mike Johansson "We are now trying to gain access to the interior cameras.

"Please hurry." She asked sternly as Arleen and Kyle entered the Bridge dressed in their pilot suits.

She turned in her chair and looked at them, her face showing she meant business.

"I need you two out there in your Gundams, immediately. Try to destroy only the missiles, but if you have to blow the whole damn GINN up to take them out, do it," she ordered and the two gave off a salute as they turned around and headed back to their Gundams.

"Man Captain is really pissed." Kyle muttered remembering the look in her eyes.

Arleen nodded in agreement "Let's hope we don't fail," she commented "She would be _LIVID_."

Both the pilots shivered in fear "Arleen," Kyle stuttered out "If it does come to that, please hold me."

Arleen just gave him a look while blinking, then in a stuttering "O-okay,' with that that the two gave each other a embrace. A grin formed on Kyle's face, but, as if sensing it, Arleen's knee slammed into the one place, men do NOT like to be hit. Kyle's eyes widened in agony, as he went to his knees.

"So much for the family plan," Kyle groaned trying to stand as the male crew members looked on in sympathy, doing nothing to help, the last person that tried to help the pilot after Arleen did that, well, it's better off not said "Why must you be so cruel?"

"Because you're a pervert." Arleen responded standing in front of him.

"Only towards you though." Kyle said paling at the twitch in Arleen's eye not noticing her blush.

"As much as I want to beat you up, we have a mission to get to remember?" she said in a sickly too sweet voice. Kyle immediately got over the blow to his family jewels and the two of them headed to the hanger to stop the ZAFT Forces from doing anything stupid.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Inside Heliopolis,**_

_**Archangel**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Kira, now clad in a Earth Forces NFS (Normal Flight Suit), sat in the cockpit of the Strike as the Sword pack was attached.

"_Listen kid,_" Mu la Flaga said over the radio "_I know you're nervous and everything, but calm down, take some deep breaths and focus on the job at hand, don't worry about your friends on the _Archangel_, this is an extremely sturdy ship, and the colony shelters are even sturdier, never known the ISAF to do anything half assed so focus on minimizing the damage while taking out the enemy mobile suits, got it?_"

"Yeah, thanks lieutenant," Kira said gratefully relaxing slightly.

"_Anytime kid,_" Mu replied "_Come see me when this is all over, chances are you might need to talk some things over alright?_"

Kira swallowed "Right," He answered as he was given the green light to launch "Kira Yamato, Strike, _launching!_"

With that that the Strike lurched forward into the colony interior. As soon as he left the Archangel the scanner picked up the GINNs heading towards him and the Archangel.

_'This is easier said than done,' _he thought as he went after the first GINN.

Meanwhile back on the bridge of the Archangel, Petty Officer Tonomura picked something up rather than the GINNs.

"Ma'am we have the Aegis on approach!" Tonomura shouted surprising everyone "Wait hold on... two more mobile suits on approach, both unknowns!"

"Unknown units are hailing us!" Romeo Pal informed "Should I patch them though?"

"Put it on, Chief," Murrue ordered, and a transmission from one of the unknowns came on the speakers.

"This is Lieutenant Matsutani of ISAF, piloting the GAT X-109 Rogue. Attention Archangel, we're coming to your assistance!," called a young voice.

Everyone on the bridge blinked in surprise at the announcement as they saw the two mobile suits take up positions in front of the _Archangel_ "The ISAF is intervening?" Murrue asked in shock.

"Not quite," the other pilot replied "Our orders are only to destroy any missile that could impact with the colony, nothing more than that."

Murrue was speechless, it seems that ISAF doesn't want Heliopolis to be destroyed just so ZAFT could shoot down the Archangel.

"Ma'am I have visuals now," said Romero, "Putting it on screen,"

Soon an image of two mobile suits popped up, one looked like the Duel with an Aile Flight pack mounted on it colored black with white trim on the limbs and head and olive green for the torso and feet, the second suit looked like it had not relation with any of the G-weapons and had two `wings` sprouting from its back and held a double barreled beam rifle.

"A-are those G-weapons?" Murrue asked in shock looking at the pair.

"ISAF-style G-weapons," the male pilot answered "You really didn't think we and ORB wouldn't use the data from helping you with the project?"

Murrue was taken aback by that, as her eyes widened a little more than usual.

"You mean your people stole it?," she demanded drawing chuckles from the two pilots.

"Steal? Please, stealing is such a strong word. We prefer, 'borrowed' it," said the female pilot, with a hint of mirth in her voice.

"Ah! Arleen here they come," the male pilot warned as the ZAFT GINNs and the Aegis came into view.

"Right,remember EA, we are only shooting down any missiles that will impact with the colony," Arleen reminded "So don't expect us to shoot any that will hit you."

The two mobile suits moved up high above the _Archangel_ waiting for missiles to be fired. "What should we do about them captain?"Natarle asked in concern.

"There is nothing we _can_ do," Murrue said sighing "We pretty much did hand the data for the G-weapons over to them by having them assist us in their construction, also do not fire any missiles, we don't want to piss off our temporary allies."

"Understood Ma'am," Natarle acknowledged as she turned toward the CIC. "Lt. La Flaga, please inform the Strike to launch and assist the ISAF G-Weapons," she requested and Mu, after getting over his surprise at ISAF's own G-Weapons nodded his head, and went to carry out his instructions, he may have seniority in rank, but he just doesn't have a clue about the ship, so while Murrue was captain he'll be part of the CIC for now.

Kira rolled his neck as the Strike was loaded into the Catapult "Listen up kid," Mu said over the radio "We have a full squad of GINNs and the Aegis against us, good news to go with that though, the ISAF has sent _their_ G-weapons to intercept any missile that will collide with the colony walls, so don't worry about that and focus on eliminating the enemy, got it?"

"Got it Lieutenant." Kira answered flipping his comm over to an open channel with the ISAF.

"_I'm telling you Arleen it's gotta be some 20-something veteran pilot in the Strike right now_." A familiar voice said saying an equally familiar name.

"_Come off it Kyle_," Arleen's voice came through confirming Kira's thoughts "Chances are it's some complete rookie in the cockpit right now."

"Kyle? Arleen?" Kira asked in shock causing the two ISAF pilots to freeze.

"_KIRA!_" They responded simultaneously in surprise.

Everyone on the Archangel's bridge heard the shout and were wondering, '_What the fuck?'. _Kira overall was shocked as hell right now.

"What are YOU two doing in those things!" he shouted out.

"We should ask you the same question!" Arleen shouted at him, wondering what the hell was Kira doing in the Strike. At least her theory of the Strike's pilot being a complete rookie was spot on.

"Later! First we have to make sure the colony doesn't get wrecked by those missiles!" Kyle Reminded as the GINNs cam into view with the Aegis taking up the rear.

"We can only fire on the missiles Kira!" Arleen informed "It's up to you to take the mobile suits out!"

"Right."Kira said as he boosted away heading straight for the GINNs.

_GINN Squad + Aegis_

"Hold on here, there are two extra mobile suits than reported!" Miguel Aiman observed "Dammit, you two take them and the ship out,Athrun help me with the Strike!"

"Yes sir!"The two GINNs replied and headed forward as Miguel and Athrun headed to the Strike.

_'Kira,'_Athrun thought '_Is that really you piloting the Strike?_'

_Rogue, Vigilante, + Strike_

Kyle gripped the controls of the Rogue as the ZAFT Forces split up with two GINNs heading toward them with D-type missiles the other one armed with a Barrus Particle Cannon, and the Aegis heading straight for Kira.

"Here they come," Kyle drawled out as he prepared his arm gattlings.

"Time to see how these new toys of ours really work in combat," followed Arleen as she drew a beam saber, which ignited a pale blue blade, from her shield.

Immediately the first GINN opened fire at the Archangel unheeding to the two mobile suits above him, the pair watched the missile making no move to destroy it as the Archangels CIWS 'Igelstellungs' opened up destroying the missile "Heads up here comes the other!" Kyle warned as the other GINN headed straight for them.

"I got him!" Arleen informed darting forward ready to cleave the GINN in half if necessary "Attention GINN pilot we are ISAF members our mission here is to destroy any missiles that are going to hit the colony deviate from your course."

"Yeah Right!" The Pilot sneered "I don't care if you're god! You'll die along with this pathetic colony!"

Kyle could only sigh in frustration at the ZAFT pilot's idiotic response.

"Despite being Coordinators they are REALLY stupid," he said in tone that said he heard this line before. Arleen on the other hand...

"So you don't care if innocent people get killed? Fine. Have it your way!" with that she charged at the GINN who barely had any time to dodge as she sliced off the Mobile Suit's right arm with her beam saber.

"Damn it!" the pilot cursed as he maneuvered to get a little breathing room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Archangel Bridge**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The crew watched as the two new G-weapons went after the GINNs. The one who was more interested was Murrue as she looked at the machines and cursed herself for not recognizing them as the ones from the factory. And the Winged ones' beam saber was emitting a pale blue beam blade, instead of the usual pink blade.

"A blue blade?" Murrue questioned in shock "But the beam sabers are colored pink from the output ratios."

"Yeah well I'm not complaining as the blue blade took out a GINN," Mu muttered "Thank god for ZAFT pilot stupidity..."

The bridge crew could only nod their heads at that.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back with the fight**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The GINN pilot was enraged, and it was shown on his face as his eye twitched violently.

"You! YOU BITCH!" cursed the pilot.

"Colasseur! Calm down!" shouted the other the other GINN pilot.

"Like Hell!" Patrick Colasseur a self proclaimed Ace of ZAFT yelled out "I'll tear that bitch apart!"

The GINN shot forward ignoring the cries of his teammate and shot straight at the ISAF Mobile suit "My Name is Patrick Colasseur the top Ace of ZAFT I have never been defeated in a mock battle yet!"

Arleen snorted as she made no move to dodge from the GINN just as the suit came up close the beam saber flashed four times, each time she removed a limb from the GINN "Ace my ass." She mocked "My Grandmother could kick your ass..."

"She really can," Kyle mused grinning at the spectacle "Your Grandmother was one of the Test Pilots for the Patriots."

Arleen giggled at that. "All thanks to our Advanced Medical Research, and she still looks to be in her thirties," she said.

The other ZAFT could only smack his helmeted forehead in irritation at his teammates recklessness.

"Urrgh! That Big Mouth."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Morningstar**_

_**Pilot's lounge Room**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The gathered Cavalier pilots in the lounge room where watching the battle thanks to the battle recorders on the mobile suits, and all of them had dumbfounded expressions on their faces when they found out who it was that tried to fight against one of their own G-Weapons. Yumi Nagase had one question to all this.

"Of all the ZAFT Pilots they sent here on this raid, and they sent HIM?" She asked in confusion looking to the other pilots.

One of the others suddenly howled out in laughter "ZAFT _must_ be getting desperate," He said "To send such a useless guy here, even as a grunt he's useless, though he is lucky in the fact he has yet to die."

"Hey now, go easy on the guy," Karl chastised, "Sure his personality needs a little work, but he's a decent pilot nonetheless,"

"Tft! A guy with his attitude shouldn't be in the cockpit of a Mobile Suit," Dmitri countered as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I say let him burn," Nagase stated "Burn in his own humiliation."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Back with the fight**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kyle Chuckled as he heard Arleen huff before they turned back to the last GINN "You going to attack us as well?" He asked curiously "'Cause I would Like to test my suit as well."

The ZAFT was having second thoughts. One, he can either attack and probably get killed, or two, cut his losses and get himself and his arrogant teammate out of here. It was then he thought of a quick way to do both, without getting killed.

"GO FETCH!" with that he fired all of his missiles at the ISAF MS and boosted to where Patrick's GINN's torso is, picked it in his suit's hands and flew out of the colony.

"SHIT!" Kyle cursed as he used his Igelstellungs and Arm Gatlings to fire at the missiles, destroying three of them, but the fourth got through him, but it missed the Archangel, and slammed right into the colony shaft. But thankfully was not the main shaft

"Dammit! The taxpayers are gonna sore about this!" Arleen pointed as they turned their machines to go help Kira and chase the GINN out of the colony, unaware of another GINN armed with Bunker Busters.

_With Kira and Athrun_

Kira gritted his teeth as he and Athrun made a couple of passes at each other not really attacking, panting Kira couldn't help but remember the fact that he just killed a human being only seconds ago, suddenly the radio crackled to life "Athrun, mission abort I repeat mission ABORT!" One of the GINN pilots shouted "Colasseur pissed off the ISAF pilots! We are leaving!"

Athrun gritted his teeth at that. Because of Colasseur's outburst that he heard on the radio, the ISAF pilots decided that the gloves were off and smacked Colasseur, the self-proclaimed ace of ZAFT, around, knocking him down a few pegs. Before he can ponder, the two ISAF machines were heading in their direction. Frowning he turned around and headed back out of the colony. But not before he gave one last message to his friend, that he confirmed was there at Morgenroete.

"Kira, I don't want to fight you, but please! Think about what you're doing!," he begged, and he then heard gasps on the radio.

"A-Athrun?" said a familiar female voice from the Red winged Mobile Suit that made his blood run cold.

"Arleen?" he said, just above a whisper. Then another voice caught his attention

"Athrun? What the Hell!" Shouted another familiar voice this time a male.

"Kyle? You too?" Athrun asked in shock feeling betrayed "You two are fighting for the Earth Forces as well?"

"Like hell we are!" Arleen denied "We're ISAF through and through, what the hell are _you_ doing idiot, didn't you always say you hated war!"

"What are you doing Athrun," Kyle asked in disappointment "You joining ZAFT aside, why are you attacking a _neutral_ Colony?"

Athrun gritted his teeth "Neutral my ass!" He cursed surprising the three pilots "ORB was helping the EA build these mobile suits!"

"Morgenroete was building them!" Kira protested "An _independent_ company from ORB!"

Before they could continue, Natarle's frantic voice caught their attention.

"Strike! Rogue! Vigilante! Another GINN armed with D-Weaponry just appeared and is heading straight for us!"

"Shit! Arleen, Kira! Keep him busy, I'll go after the GINN!" he ordered them and blasted off to intercept the GINN , with Athrun about to give chase, only to be stopped by Arleen in the Vigilante, and Kira in the Strike.

"Out of my way Arleen! You too, Kira!" he ordered, his eyes squinting.

"We can't let you destroy Heliopolis!" Arleen swore as she activated her beam saber and lunged at Athrun, "You already have FOUR of the EA's Mobile Suits! Isn't that enough?"

"You are trying to kill innocent people Athrun!" Kira shouted pulling out his anti-ship sword "Do you really want their lives on your consciousness."

Athrun growled as he activated his beam saber "Naturals are the reason my mother was killed!" He roared "They must pay!"

"You sound just like Blue Cosmos!" Arleen responded as Kira flinched "You've become what you hate Athrun, and we _will_ wake you up!"

With that the Vigilante darted forward with the Strike right behind, as Arleen and Athrun clashed blades Kira came in from above swinging his sword at the Aegis aiming to take off its arms only for the Aegis to pull back firing his Igelstellungs "Athrun, would your mom really be happy with this?" Kira asked desperately "Would she really be happy with you causing the same tragedy you experienced onto others, will you really cause more people to cry out in anger?"

_With Kyle _

_'Dammit!' _Kyle cursed as he fired his arm gattlings and Igelstellungs at the GINN trying to slow it down, '_I wish I could use my beam rifle, but I would end up damaging the colony even further!'_

The ZAFT pilot in the GINN, Gilliam, was having different thoughts, _'Shit! If I ever get out of here, the first thing I'm gonna do is beat the shit out of the guy who fucked us with that bad Intel,' _he thought '_Only a single mobile suit my ass._' Gilliam banked suddenly as tracer bullets flew past him, looking back he caught sight of the Rogue coming up from behind him "Just die!" He shouted firing a pair of missiles at the mobile suit.

Kyle simply opened up with his hidden wrist Gatling guns blowing the missiles up and flew through the cloud of smoke '_C'mon Rogue, show me what you can do._' Pushing the throttle to the max Kyle grunted as he felt himself being pressed back into the seat of the cockpit as he darted after the GINN.

"Shit! He's quick!" Gilliam cursed as he maneuvered his GINN trying to get away from the ISAF machine. He turned to fire his last two missiles, but his eyes widened as he saw the Rogue in his viewing screen heading straight at him at top speed, beam saber drawn, it's blade as blue as the noon sky.

"God dammit!" He cursed as the Rogue then raised it's saber and sliced off it's arm holding the missiles and it's right leg. Then the Rogue pilot's voice crackled on the radio.

"I should eviscerate you for trying to destroy this colony. But, I'm in a giving mood, so I'm giving you another chance at life. Now...leave," That last part chilled Gilliam to the bone as he maneuvered his crippled GINN out of Heliopolis.

Kyle sighed in relief at that, "Phew! At least some people in ZAFT have brains," with that he turned the Rogue back to where his friends/girlfriend were fighting each other. Unknown to him, the missiles on the GINN's severed left arm armed themselves.

As he moved to support Arleen and Kira he heard the missiles launch and turned around just in time to see them speed away towards the support frame of Heliopolis "NO!" Kyle shouted chasing after them firing his Vulcans furiously, however the distance and speed were to great as the missiles impacted against the support frame destroying it.

_With Kira, Arleen and Athrun_

All the paused as they heard Kyle shout 'NO!' and turned to see said person chasing an errant missile making all three of the pale as they saw its target "NO! The Colony!" Kira shouted as he saw the missile impact and could not only see but feel the colony begin to break apart.

"SHIT!" Arleen cursed as the Vigilante's hand grabbed the Strike's and they made a bee-line toward the Rogue, as the Colony began to break up. Soon the vacuum of space began to suck out the air and debris that was in the colony. The Strike and Vigilante regrouped with the Rogue as Heliopolis was tearing itself apart. Athrun looked in there direction as the vacuum of space was sucking them in one direction while he was being sucked out the other, calling out his friends' names as he drifted further away from them.

A few yards away from them the Heliopolis Militia's Patriots and the single Vertigo were sucked in different directions, as they came too late to stop the missiles.

"Damn it all! Damn you, RAU LE CREUSET!" Dean shouted in anger as memories of the Bloody Valentine flashed through his mind.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Bridge, Morningstar**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The bridge crew including Cagalli were looking at the scene in horror as Heliopolis was destroyed. Trisha's eye were wide as she clenched her fists at this.

"Captain...," Amanda said in shock as she watched the colony collapse, "...Heliopolis,"

Trisha knew that this event could spark events in the future that would just bring more chaos and death. She hoped that some miracle will happen, because they desperately need one now.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Eurasian Space Station, Artemis**_

___**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_At the Eurasian space station, a young female mobile suit engineer looked to the handy work that she created. She gave a grin as she was pleased with the work she put into the suit she created for herself. The suit looked like the other mobile suits she was forcefully thrust into building by the base commander, Gerad Garcia. Just the thought of Garcia made her blood boil. She was going to either kill Garcia herself for taking her away from her beloved Holy Land in the Eurasian Federation, the nation that was once know as Israel._

_"__One day... just one day, I will help my people restore the nation of Israel and she will have the land she was meant to have," the teenage girl said to herself._

_**Patriot's Postword: **__**And so Heliopolis is destroyed, and Kira and his friends are on opposite sides. Tune in next time for the next chapter. Now another Mobile suit! Enjoy!**_

_**Author's Post word: Not much was done here. Only some grammatical changes have made here and the short scene. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**TAMS-AU-15 Confederate**_

_**Model Number: TAMS-AU-15 Confederate**_

_**Codename: Confederate**_

_**Unit type: mass production aerial mobile suit**_

_**Manufacturer: Liberty Electronics**_

_**Operator: ISAF**_

_**First Deployment: late C.E. 69**_

_**Accodamation: Pilot ony, in standard cockpit in torso**_

_**Dimensions: head hieght 17.02 meters**_

_**Weight: 55.45 metric tons**_

_**Armor materials: Unknown**_

_**Poweplant: Ultracompact Battery, power rating unknown**_

_**Equipment, and design features: Sensors ranges unknown**_

_**Fixed armaments: 2 x 65mm CIWS mounted in head**_

_**Optional Fixed Armaments: 2 x missile; 1 x Musashi Type 3B Short sword, mounted on either hip**_

_**Optional hand armaments: 1x 85mm Machine gun, extra clips stored in hip armor; 1 x 360mm Neo Javelin Rocket launcher, with 7 round clip with one in the chamber.**_

_**Known pilots: Many; Graham Aker**_

_**Technical and Historical notes:**_

_**An aerial type Mobile Built by Liberty Electronics for surface use, the Confederate was able to go toe-to-toe with ZAFT's own Aerial Mobile Suit, the DiNN. To some pilots who flew it looked like a Patriot upgraded for atmospheric use, which is half true since the Confederate is fitted with a Patriot's head with two radio antennae on the sides of it's head. But overall it is a good Mobile suit to fly, as it was shown in the ISAF Navy's very own Graham Aker, an Enhanced Natural who flew his TMSF-Patriot during the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, and shot down more than 30 Mobieus Mobile Armors in one engagement.**_

_**Appearance: Body frame is based off the NRX-009 (NR-001) Balient with added wings and propulsion system from the SVMS-01 Union flag, and the GM III's head,**_

_**Colors: Grey with indigo trimming.**_

_**Author's Notes: And presto my revised Confederate! Hope this pleases you! Well I'm off! Ja Ne!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**_

_**PHASE 04**_

_**Silent Run to Valhalla**_

_**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**_

_**Remains of Heliopolis**_

_**January, 25, C.E. 71**_

_**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**_

Kira Yamato's grip on the controls tightened as he gazed at the remains of what used to be the Orb Union's Heliopolis Colony. Uprooted trees, wrecked tractors, what used to be houses, cars, and other constructs are all that are left of the once proud Space Colony that had been here for decades. Tears were forming in the young teen's eyes as he looked on in horror at his now, destroyed, home.

_' It's gone...,' _the young Coordinator thought in horror, _'Heliopolis...is gone,' _

Before he can continue on with his thoughts, the radio came to life, with three voices all calling out to him.

_"Th...s the Arc...ngel...X...105 Stri...espond,"_

_"Kira! K...ra ca..ou hear me? Plea..come in!"_

_"Pick u..Kira! Don...you dar...e dead!,"_

Kira instantly recognized them as Natarle, Kyle and Arleen's voices. "T-this is Kira." He said, turning his Radio on. "I'm here." He could hear Arleen and Kyle both sigh in relief.

"_Geez, don't scare us like that, alright Kira?_" Arleen said.

"Ya…but…the Colony…" Kira said, and Kyle sighed.

"_It was my fault…I should have seen that missile before it went off…_" Kyle said.

"_Kyle, none of us saw that missile go off until it did go off._" Arleen said. "_Stop blaming yourself, it was just dumb luck the missile went off on its own._"

"_Ya…I guess your right Arleen…_" Kyle said.

However, this was when Kira remembered something. "Kyle, Arleen…why did you do it?" he asked. "Why join the ISAF?"

Arleen sighed. "Because we wanted to help." She said. "We knew that War between the E.A and ZAFT was inevitable when we got older. And one way or another, the ISAF would get drawn into it somehow."

"We want peace, Kira." Kyle continued. "We honestly want too see peace between Coordinators and Naturals. But in order to do that, to change the world, we _had _to join the ISAF as mobile suit pilots."

"Ya but…Athrun…" Kira said, while Arleen sighed sadly. "_You have too understand, Kira. Athrun's Mother was killed in the Bloody Valentine._" She said. "_He took it hard, and needed someone to blame for it all. So he probably blamed the E.A at first, but with his Father spewing Anti-Natural garbage everywhere, his focus went from the E.A too Naturals alike._"

"_Just, don't worry about him for now, Kira._" Kyle said. "_We'll get Athrun straightened out, and back too his old self._"

"Ya, I hope so…" Kira said.

"_X-105 Strike, come in!_" Natarle's voice came through yet again.

"Kira here, sorry about that." Kira said, answering her calls.

"_Do you have the ship's position?_" asked Badgiruel.

"Yes_,_" replied Kira.

"_Then return to the ship._"

"Right." He said as he cut the connection. "Well guys, I gotta go." He said.

"Kira…why don't you come back with us?" Kyle asked, surprising Kira. "Kira, I hold nothing against Naturals as a whole, but the E.A itself are wrapped around Blue Cosmos's finger. If they get word about a Coordinator piloting their Top-Secret mobile suit…"

"Kyle…Arleen…" Kira said. "Its…a tempting offer…but I have too get back too the Archangel."

"_What? Why?_" Arleen asked.

"Guys…Sai, Tolle, and Miriallia are on board that ship." Kira answered. "And…their my friends. So I have too go back."

"_I can understand that, Kira._" Kyle said. "_But are you sure?_"

"Ya. I am." He said.

"_Alright then, Kira. Good luck._" Arleen said as the Rouge and Vigilante began too move away. "_Hope we get too see each other again._" Kyle said as he followed Arleen back too their ship.

Smiling, knowing that those two will be fine, Kira made his way back too the Archangel. However, on his way back he discovered something in the distant. "A Heliopolis Lifepod?" he asked, as he looked at the lifepod on his viewscreen. Wasting no time, Kira grabbed the lifepod, and carried it back with him.

_Archangel. _

"The Strike should be on its way back here. I still can't see him in the debris, but I was finally able to contact him." Natarle reported.

"Good, keep me posted," said Murrue.

"Well, that's one detail taken care of, now we just have to figure out what to do next. You…think they'll come after us?" Mu said. The answer to that question did not come from Murrue.

"Most definitely Lieutenant, most definitely" Todd said as he came on the bridge, "Like I said earlier, once Le Creuset sets himself to a goal, he doesn't stop, and it doesn't matter how many are killed."

"So the question is now, where do we go from here?" said Murrue.

"Captain," said Natarle, after a moment of silence. "I recommend we select Artemis as our destination."

"Artemis…?" said Murrue quietly, and somewhat doubtfully. "That's a Eurasian military satellite, right? The one with the umbrella shield?"

"Hell the fuck no." Todd stated firmly, surprising the entire bridge crew. "Artemis is the _last _place we need to go. Not with that slimeball _Garcia _In command."

"Who?" Natarle asked.

"Rear Admiral Garcia of the Eurasian Federation Military." Todd said. "He's a Coward and Scumbag of the highest caliber. I have no doubt that he would do whatever he can to get his hands on the Strike and Backdraft too work on his own agenda."

"Ok, so Artemis is on the 'Not too go' list." Cornelia said.

Murrue was about to say something when Natarle's voice cut in, "What did you say? On whose authority?"

Murrue, Mu, Todd and Cornelia peered into the CIC, "What is it, Ensign?" Murrue asked.

"The Strike has returned Captain, but he's carrying what appears to be a Heliopolis lifeboat. He wants to bring it aboard!"

"And the problem is…what?" Todd said, his disgust for the ensign growing with each moment.

"Commander Elric, this is a highly sophisticated, and classified warship, not a space transport, we can't just let civilians come aboard and do whatever they please!" Natarle said.

"Ensign, you obviously have been under a rock for the last couple of hours, because Kira and his friends are aboard, so you should reevaluate your view on this, really quickly", said Todd.

"Lieutenant, surely you're not…" Natarle began.

"Give him permission. We don't have time to argue over such petty matters," Murrue gave a sharp glare to quell protest, "Just give him permission, so that he'll land and we can get underway."

"Yes, ma'am" Natarle huffed, and Todd sent a smug grin to her.

"Well, now that's over with, where do we go then?" Mu asked.

"I suggest Valhalla." Todd said.

"You mean the Scandinavian Space Station?" Murrue asked, and Todd nodded. "Why on earth should we head there? _How _could we? It's a neutral Station like Orb!"

"Ah, but we won't be entering Scandinavian space as a Military vessel in a matter of speaking, _Kapitän._" He said, with a Grin. "This is part of the Glory of having those Refugee's on board."

"Refugee's?" Cornelia asked. "How are they gonna help?"

"Simple." Todd said. "When we reach Valhalla's airspace, we go in as a Refugee ship. This is true in a sense with all of the Civilians from that Lifepod combined with Kira and his friends. This would also be a good opportunity too get restocked in supplies, seeing how we left in a rush and couldn't get the necessary supplies."

"Valhalla, is it?" asked Mu. "I wonder if everything will go exactly as planned."

"Hard to say," said Murrue. "But it does seem to be our only viable option right now."

_Hangar_

In the hangar, Kira opened the hatch of his mobile suit and stepped out, as _Archangel_ crewmen assisted the Heliopolis refugees out of the lifeboat. He emerged just as a red-haired girl in a pink dress emerged from the lifeboat.

"Huh?" murmured Kira, recognizing her as Flay Allster.

"Tori!" chirped the mechanical bird Tori. Tori flew out of Kira's Normal suit and down towards Flay, catching her attention, and Kira ended up floating towards her as well in his attempt to catch the robotic pet.

"Oh, I know you, you're one of Sai's friends, right?" said Flay excitedly as she launched herself at Kira.

"Uh, Flay," said Kira, as the redhead ran into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Is it really you, Flay Allster?" asked Kira, a little uncertainly, particularly given the way Flay attached herself to him, though in retrospect, it made sense. "So, you were on this lifeboat?"

"Please," said Flay, as a young man began to float towards them. "Tell me what happened to Heliopolis. What was going on? What happened there in the end?"

"Uh…" said Kira, uncertain how to respond.

"I was with… my friends and I were…" said Flay, stumbling over her words some. "I lost Jessica and Misha in a store and ran alone to a shelter. And then everything…"

Flay shook her head, "This is a ZAFT ship, right?" she asked, her tone worried. "What's gonna happen to us? And what in the world are you doing on this ship anyway?"

"Actually," said Kira. "This vessel belongs to the Earth Forces."

"You're lying," said Flay. "Those are mobile suits on board." Flay looked at the Strike, Backdraft and the Patriots.

"No," said Kira. "They also belong to the Earth Forces… well, the Patriots and Vertigo belong too the Heliopolis Militia, but as things stand…" Flay looked at Kira, surprised.

"Well, that makes sense I guess." A new voice said. "None of these look like ZAFT-made machines anyways." Kira and Flay looked too the source. It was a boy looking too be maybe 16 or 17 years old. He stood at 5'7, had short brown hair, and had brown eyes that had a strange dark red tint too them. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red shirt with a tiger emblem on the back, and a pair of white/Red shoes. "Though I almost thought this was an ISAF ship…would have been better that way in my opinion…"

Kira blinked in surprise. "Jordan?" he asked. "Jordan Takeo?"

Jordan smiled. "Good too see you too Kira." He said. Jordan Takeo was one of Kira's closest friends he made when he moved too Heliopolis. He was a Coordinator too, First generation like Kira was. He was about as tech savvy as Kira was when it came too mechanics and such. "You Ok? You look about as shaken as Flay was a few minutes ago." Flay blushed a bit at that.

"Well…a lot's happened, Jordan." Kira said. "In case you haven't noticed." Jordan shrugged. "Well, We've got time." He said.

"Ya, for now at least…" Kira said. "Well, anyways Sai, Mirallia and Tolle are here too! Come on, let's go hurry up and meet with them."

However, Jordan stayed for a moment, and eyed the Backdraft, and then the Strike. '_Those mobile suits…_' he thought. '_They look so…familiar…why?_' looking at them for a while long, Jordan just shook his head and followed Kira and Flay out of the hanger.

_Vesalius_

"Who could of anticipated this?" asked Ades aboard the _Vesalius_. "What will you do now? The council won't overlook the annihilation of a neutral nation's colony. And the ISAF…"

"How can a colony that was building new weaponry for the Earth Forces be considered neutral?" said Rau.

"But commander…" started Ades.

"Most of the residents had enough time to escape," said Rau. "So it really isn't an issue." Rau turned to face Ades. "Especially in light of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy." Those words silenced Ades.

"Have you been able to locate the Earth Forces new battleship?" asked Rau.

"Not under these conditions," said the sensor officer.

"You still intend to pursue them?" questioned Ades. "But how can we when we've lost nearly all of our mobile suits?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rau with a smile. "We have the four machines we acquired from the Earth Forces."

"Are you suggesting we use those?" asked Ades. "But…"

"Now that we're finished with the data extraction, I don't see why we can't use them," said Rau, moving over to the tactical display screen behind the captain's chair. "Bring up a map of the area," he ordered calmly. "Send a message to the _Gamow_ to expand its search radius."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile on the Morningstar**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Rogue and the Vigilante moved into their cradles next to Canard's Cavalier, as said Commander in his black with silver trim Normal Suit and helmet on moved stopped in front of the Mobile Suits as he waited for the pilots to exit.

The cockpit hatches open and Liuetenant Senior Grades Kyle Matsutani, and Arleen Bettany exited the machines and made their way toward their Commanding Officer, and saluted him while floating in zero-g.

"LSGs Matsutani, and Bettany, reporting sir," Kyle said as Canard returned the salute.

"At ease," the young Commander ordered, "The Captain wants a debriefing on what happened inside the colony," the two nodded, and their commander escorted them toward the Captain's office. A few minutes later, Arleen, Kyle and Canard entered the Captains office where they found Cagalli and the Captian.

"Ma'am, Reporting as ordered." Arleen said. The Captain nodded.

"First off," Cagalli said, stepping forward. "I…think its best that I thanked you two for your efforts at…trying too save the colony. I know you both tried your best, and for that Orb is thankful."

Arleen smiled. "No thanks is necessary miss Attha." She said. "To protect the innocent is our duty."

The captain nodded. "Yes, well now that that's out of the way," she said. "I need you too explain too me everything that happened in the colony you two."

The two nodded, and it was Kyle who spoke first. "Ma'am, we entered the battle zone where the X-105 Strike was just about too launch. The ZAFT force also arrived at the same time consisting of several GINN's and the X-303 Aegis. We hailed the E.A ship and made our intentions clear that we were there only too shoot down missile that might hit the colony, and that they were on their own on missiles heading towards them."

"Afterwards, I engage the first GINN." Arleen said, before sighing while rolling her eyes. "It was piloted by self-proclamed ZAFT ace Patrick Collasauer." She said. "I warned him too just retreat but he…decided against it and attacked anyways. I rendered his mobile suit inoperable within…10 seconds or so." Trisha suppressed a snort.

"He's no ace at all." Canard commented. "I saw it. Patrick has a hot head because he's only fought and won Mock-battles. He never actually won in an actual battle where the people are not using paint rounds, and theoretical damage."

"How does someone like that even _call _himself an ace?" Cagalli commented.

"That, we may never know Miss Athha." Kyle said. "Anyways, after her victory against him, I then fought another GINN, giving him a similar offer. However the GINN pilot was…creative…in his method of running away by firing all of his missiles, grabbing Collasauer's GINN (what was left of it) and retreating."

"Well, even I have to admit that was smart." Canard commented.

"Anyways, me and Arleen then moved too assist the Strike too fight off the Aegis, but that was when the last GINN with D-Type Weaponry appeared. I intercepted, and damaged the GINN by removing its arm with the missiles, giving the pilot a chance too retreat, witch he took." Kyle then sighed. "I…then moved too once again fight the Aegis…but the missiles on the GINN's arm self-armed themselves, and fired. By the time I noticed…they were half-way too the colony's central shaft. I…tried to stop it but…" Kyle let it trail there.

"Lieutenant, you did what you could." Canard said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No one could have asked more from you."

Kyle nodded, and Arleen continued. "And that's all there is, Ma'am." She said.

"No…what else happened?" Trisha asked, causing Canard too raise an eyebrow, and for Kyle and Arleen's eyes too widen a bit. "Its on your face…your distracted by something. What is it?"

Kyle glanced at Arleen, who nodded. "Ma'am…we…know the pilots of the X303 Aegis and X105 Strike, personally." Kyle answered.

"Their names are Kira Yamato, and Athrun Zala." This caused Cagalli's eyes to go wide. "Wait, you mean that kid from Morgenroete?" she asked. "_He's _piloting the Strike?"

"And Athrun Zala…do you mean Patrick Zala's Son?" Canard asked, as both Arleen and Kyle nodded. "Yes, we…all went too the same prep school on the Lunar Academy." Arleen said. "We agreed we'd meet again in the PLANT's, but well…you know what happened."

"We haven't heard of either of them until me and Arleen went too the tech school at Heliopolis where we met Kira." Kyle said. "We had no Idea Athrun joined ZAFT…but he changed…"

"How so?" Trisha asked.

"Athrun, like Kira, myself and Arleen, hated war." Kyle said. "Back then, we believed that ZAFT and the E.A would eventually see eye-to-eye and war would not come. But when we went our separate ways, me and Arleen saw that a war was…inevitable, so we enlisted."

"What about Kira and Athrun?" Canard asked.

"Kira…" Arleen smiled. "Never changed. Still a pacifist at heart."

"Then _why _is he piloting the Strike?" Cagalli demanded.

"To Protect his friends and Home." Trisha said, suprising them. "Am I right?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Kyle said. "He said all he wanted too do was Protect his friends, and that's all."

"And Athrun? What of him?" She asked, and Arleen sighed.

"He…changed." She said. "Athrun's mother died at Bloody Valentine. He…probably needed someone too post the blame, so he blamed the E.A. But…his Father probably convinced him too blame all Naturals all together."

"War has a way of changing people, you two." Canard said. "But it doesn't mean he's going too be that way forever."

"Ya…hopefully we can knock some sence into him one of these days…" Kyle said with a light chuckle.

"And let's hope Kira doesn't change too." Arleen added.

_Archangel_

One of the surviving Earth Forces soldiers who'd been assigned to helping process the civilian refugees from the lifeboat Kira retrieved had volunteered to lead Kira, Jordan and Flay to the mess hall where their friends were.

"Um… what happened?" asked Flay, repeating her question from earlier. The silence was starting to get to her.

"Go ahead," said the soldier, surprising them. "There's no reason to hide it from her; besides, she's somewhat involved now as well."

Kira sighed at that; the guy was right, after all. As they floated along, he turned to face Flay.

"The Earth Forces were working with Morgenroete on developing mobile suits," said Kira. "ZAFT found out; they attacked to try and steal the prototypes."

"Wha-? But why would Orb…?"

"We don't really know," said Kira. "But we're in the middle of it now. Still, it's better than our situation was before," finished Kira quickly, reassuring Flay before she could become scared. "We couldn't get to the shelters, and the lifeboat you were in was in really bad condition, so…"

"I… I see…" murmured Flay. She looked a little scared, but reassured nonetheless. "W-well, then that's fine… right?"

Kira didn't have the heart to tell her there was a chance the _Archangel_ would end up in any number of battles before the refugees could safely depart.

"I would say for now, at least Flay." Jordan said. "If ZAFT was willing too attack a neutral colony for those things, I don't think their done just yet." He then smiled as he faced her. "But…its better being on a heavily armed E.A battleship with about six mobile suit at our disposal than that fragile life pod, right?" Flay simply nodded.

At that moment, they arrived at the mess hall, and everything else became secondary to the comfort their friends' presence offered.

_Vesalius Hanger_

Gilliam entered the hanger bay too the _Vesalius _after he had changed out of his flight suit. Inside the hanger many of the tech crew were hard at work on the new GAT-X303 Aegis, and making repairs too Commander Le Cruset's CGUE.

As well as those two machines, there were four other mobile suits. The first, was his own GINN, its arm missing from the last battle, but the mechanics reassured him that it should be combat ready by the time they have too launch again. Second, was Collasauer's own GINN witch was completely limbless. Gilliam couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He overheard one of the Mechanics say that it would be better too replace the suit all together than try too repair it.

On the other side of the hanger were two other GINN's. the first was another Standard GINN, Matthew's witch surprisingly wasn't even scratched during the battle. But that was probably because Matthew did the smartest thing, and did the classic 'shoot and run' tactic.

Last, was the other GINN, but it was very different. This GINN was colored Bright Orange, had its own custom shield, as well as having a Skull and Crossbones on full display on the shield and right shoulder. That would have been Miguel Aiman's old custom GINN.

Gilliam sighed as he looked at the GINN. It was so hard too believe Miguel was actually dead now. He was an _ace. _Not like Collasauer, who was an arrogant idiot, but a _real _ace who won his right as one on the fields of battle, and gained his name as the magic bullet of dusk.

And now…he was dead. It was still unbelievable too most of the crew, himself and Matthew included.

Speaking of Matthew, he found the said mobile suit pilot near the catwalk gazing at Miguel's GINN. Matthew stood an inch or two taller than Gilliam, who was 5'5, and he had short, but shaggy, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore the standard ZAFT green uniform.

"Matt, you alright?" Gilliam asked as he approached his friend.

Matthew turned and faced Gilliam, who was shorter than him and had light brown mid-length hair and green eyes. "Ya…I'm fine Gil." He said.

"Hard too believe he's gone, right?" Gilliam asked as he stood next too him, to witch he nodded.

"Ya…but what's gonna happen to his suit, now?" Matthew asked.

"Well, I guess your piloting it Matt." Gilliam said, too the shock of Matthew. "Me? Why me?" he asked.

"Because, its what Miguel would have wanted." Gilliam said, with a smile. "Besides, I'm more for my own suit, and there is _no _chance in hell we're gonna let Colasauer pilot it." Matthew growled a bit. "Hell no." he said. "He can have my old GINN, but he's _never _getting Miguel's."

"_All hands, prepare for battlestations. All hands, man your battlestations._"

"Well, their playing our music, Matt." Gilliam said humorously while Matt nodded. "It never ends, eh?" Matthew said with a grin as they made their way too the change room.

_Later_

Jordan laid on one of the bunks while Kira, and the others were talking amongst themselves. Jordan was tired at the moment and didn't really feel like talking. He was thankful he still had his I-Pod, and was playing 'Indestructible' by disturbed while having one earphone out so if one of the others asked him something he would be quick to respond.

The ship suddenly shook for a moment.

"What was that?" asked Flay Allster.

Jordan looked too his left at the said redhead. "I think we're on the move," said Jordan. "Where we're going, I wouldn't know."

"Arnt you worried?" Flay asked, and Jordan just shrugged. "Of course, but for the time being what can I really do about it other than listen too disturbed and T.M Revolution."

"How do you understand those guys anyways?" Tolle asked. "I mean, I know your part Japanese, and you know a bit of the language, but they talk so fast and all!"

"Simple, I just listen too the music itself, not really caring what their really saying." Jordan answered. "Sometimes the best songs in my opinion are the ones you gotta find the meaning out yourself, or simply never know and just listen too enjoy."

"That…doesn't make much sense." Flay said. "I mean…what's the point of listening too something you don't understand?"

Jordan looked at Flay. "Its just how some people are, Flay." He said. "Its like how some people read/Draw/Write Yaoi even though its mentally scaring in so many ways." Jordan gave a small shiver.

"So Yaoi's wrong, but that Yuri collection you had stashed in your closet was okay?" Kira said with a grin.

"I told you never too speak of that again!" Jordan shouted as he pointed accusingly at Kira. "and that was _two _years ago Yamato! I haven't looked at that stuff since!"

"Oh, your not the only one, Jordan." Mirallia said. "I heard Flay's got a collection of Yuri _and _Yaoi under her bed." She grinned as Flay blushed.

"M-Mir, i-its not like that!" Flay said, her blush increasing. Witch, too Jordan at least…made her look a little cute.

Even though, Jordan wasn't all that crazy about her. Sure he found her physically attractive, but her personality irritated him. Stuck up people did that to him. If she weren't so struck up and wasn't arranged to marry Sai, he probably would have asked her out at some point…If he could have summoned up the courage too. Asking girls out was something he simply couldn't do without stuttering and making a fool out of himself.

"Ah, Kira, there you are," said Mu as he entered the set of bunks they were sitting at.

"Lieutenant La Flaga…" muttered Kira.

"You don't sound surprised," commented Mu before shrugging. "Well, that doesn't surprise me either. Anyways, we're not expecting combat again, but we won't be safe for a couple more hours, and we're short staffed." His eyes locked too Kira. "If you could get down to the hangar and manage your machine, Mr. Murdoch would really appreciate it." Mu's lips set into a small frown. "But… well, if you don't want to launch again, after what happened last time, we'll understand."

"Launch?" questioned Flay, but Sai's grip on her shoulder shifted in a way that told her to be quiet.

"If I have to, I'll launch," said Kira softly.

Mu closed his eyes. "Thanks," he said softly. "I'll make sure we get you all to safety. That's a promise."

With that, Mu turned and left. After a moment of silence, Kira straightened up, leaving as well, unable to say a word.

"Okay, what was that about?" asked Flay when they were out of earshot. "What did that man mean by 'launch'?"

"Um, well, you see…" started Mir before stopping, not knowing what to say.

"Those mobile suits down in the hangar… Kira, piloted one of them," explained Sai.

"What?" cried Flay in disbelief.

"You heard how your lifeboat was brought aboard by a mobile suit, right?" said Tolle. "Kira was the one who did it; we saw it on one of the monitors. Anyways, it's all just a really big accident."

"B-but that's crazy!" said Flay. "Kira? He's so… and forgetting the 'why', _how_ can they be the pilots?"

"Simple, because Kira's a Coordinator, like myself." Jordan said, Flay gasped in shock. "And just to tell you, if you're one of those people who discriminates against Coordinators, then do us all a favor and don't say anything."

Jordan stood up and headed towards the hanger. "Where are you going?" Sai asked.

"Where else? Somewhere where I can help." Jordan answered. "I may be a civilian, but there has to be _someway _I can make the lives of Kira, and those other mobile suit pilots easier. And I'm gonna find out what. _They _are the ones risking their lives too keep _us _safe. Not caring about genetics, or how we were born. They do it because they _want _too protect us. So the least I could do at least is find someway too help." And with that, he left.

It was obvious Mir was extremely uncomfortable with this, and neither Sai nor Tolle could blame her, as they'd also seen the battle, and just how much trouble Kira had been in.

And still, they would fight.

"I wish… I wish we could help them someway," said Tolle softly.

Flay remained silent, staring at where Kira had been standing. He was a Coordinator? And so was Jordan?

She didn't know any of them very well, more by simple association than anything, but still… they weren't at all like she would've expected Coordinators to be. True, she'd never met any, but with the war, all the tragedies… and besides, she didn't think modifying one's genes like that was right in any way.

A stray thought ran through Flay's mind as she kept replaying her interactions with Kira, and Jordan, however.

_It wasn't his fault though…_

_Later_

_In the Hanger_

"Sir, are you sure?" Ryu Kojima asked incredulously while Dean nodded. "Yes, I'm sure Ryu." He said. "Your piloting the Backdraft now."

Dean had called Ryu and the rest of the former Heliopolis Militia too the hanger, where he told them of their current predicament. Dean said that if they wanted too fight or not for the Archangel was completely up too themselves. He wasn't surprised when they _all _Volunteered too stay, and fight. They said their mission hadn't changed, too protect the citizens of Heliopolis was what they signed up for, and with the Refugee's onboard that hasn't changed one bit.

Then, he also told them that they had a pilot for the Backdraft now, and it would be Ryu Kojima.

"Sir, as…much as I _do _want too pilot it…" Ryu said, but was cut off by Dean. "Then pilot it." Dean said firmly. "Ryu, I saw what you did in that Vertigo. Amazing would be an understatement. You being a coordinator, I bet you could pull off a lot more in a mobile suit than a space fighter. And with the Backdraft, I have no doubt that you can _really _show them what you can do."

Ryu tried too find some way too argue, but he had none. So he sighed. "Alright…I'll take the Backdraft." He said, just before glancing at his old Vertigo. "Cant believe I just got that a few months ago…and now I'm already moving on."

Dean frowned a bit. He knew Ryu had grown a bit attached too his Vertigo in the time he's had it. He knew it was hard too move too a new machine, especially after he himself had too leave his old ZGMF-1017 GINN when he and his squad moved too Heliopolis. Since then he felt a…vacancy without it around. But he didn't let it effect him.

"Hey, we're not scrapping that thing anytime soon, so don't worry." Dean said as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Scrapping what?" a voice asked, and the two looked up too see a civilian wearing blue jeans and a red shirt float up too them. "What are you guys up too?" he asked.

"Um, nothing really." Dean said. "I was just informing my squad mate here he's piloting the X042 Backdraft now in place of his Vertigo Mr..."

"Jordan, sir." Jordan answered. "Jordan Takeo But what's wrong with the Vertigo?"

Ryu chuckled a bit. "Nothing, but the Cap here wants me too pilot the Backdraft since he says I'd do better in that than a space fighter." Jordan nodded as he glanced at the Vertigo. "So it has no pilot?" he asked, too witch Ryu and Dean nodded. "Well…could I pilot it?" he asked, shocking both of them.

"You?" Dean asked. "Are you joking?" Jordan shook his head. "No, I am serious." He said. "I want too help out here, and if I can fight, then I will."

"But you haven't had any training!" Ryu pointed out, but Jordan grinned. "Not true." He said. "I have over 800 hours of Microsoft Flight Simulator C.E. 68 under my belt."

Both Ryu and Dean just stared at Jordan for a while. "That's…that's…" Ryu struggled too say.

"That's absolutely perfect!" Dean shouted as he extended his hand too Jordan, who accepted it. "Welcome too the Heliopolis Militia."

Jordan smiled. "Thanks." He said before facing what was now his Vertigo. "Now…for customizations." He said, while grinning like a mad scientist.

"Like…what?" Ryu asked, a little nervous at his looks.

"Well, first of all It needs a new paint job!" Jordan said, causing them too sweat-drop a bit. "I like its current colors, just gotta change the scheme…also add come shark teeth on the nose, maybe…ya, Shark Teeth definitely. Then as for weapons…"

_Meanwhile_

"Well, Kira's a Coordinator, just like me," he replied. "And just to tell you, if you're one of those people who discriminates against Coordinators, then do us all a favor and don't say anything."

Jordan stood up and headed towards the hanger. "Where are you going?" Sai asked.

"Where else? Somewhere where I can help," Jordan answered. "I may be a civilian, but there has to be _someway _I can make the lives of Kira, and those other mobile suit pilots easier. And I'm gonna find out what. _They _are the ones risking their lives too keep _us _safe. Not caring about genetics, or how we were born. They do it because they _want _too protect us. So the least I could do at least is find someway too help." And with that, he left.

It was obvious Mir was extremely uncomfortable with this, and neither Sai nor Tolle could blame her, as they'd also seen the battle, and just how much trouble Kira had been in.

And still, they would fight.

"I wish… I wish we could help them someway," said Tolle softly.

Flay remained silent, staring at where Kira had been standing. He was a Coordinator? And so was Jordan?

She didn't know any of them very well, more by simple association than anything, but still… they weren't at all like she would've expected Coordinators to be. True, she'd never met any, but with the war, all the tragedies… and besides, she didn't think modifying one's genes like that was right in any way.

A stray thought ran through Flay's mind as she kept replaying her interactions with Kira, and Jordan, however.

_It wasn't his fault though…_

"Well," Tolle began, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not sitting around here doing nothing!,"

"Tolle!" Mir shouted in protest.

"What? I want to help them just as much as you do," Tolle as the others looked at him while listening, "And what better way to help them out then being members of the crew of this ship? What do you think?"

The teens lowered their heads in thought, thinking how they'll be able to help. Couple minutes later they raised their heads, eyes filled with determination.

_Later_

_Vesalius_

"Perhaps they hid amidst the debris of Heliopolis and left this area undetected," suggested Ades.

"No, we can rule that out," said Rau. "They're probably sitting very still somewhere." Rau looked down at the display table. "A net… why not?"

"A net?" asked Ades. "What do you mean by that?"

Rau pressed a button, causing the markers on the display map to move.

"The _Vesalius_ will launch first and wait here for the enemy ship," he said. "The _Gamow _will follow them along the orbital course while avoiding detection."

"Valhalla…" said Ades. "Are you sure? But wouldn't it be more logical for them to head for the moon? Or even Artemis?"

"Large heat source detected," announced the sensor officer, drawing both Rau's and Ades's gazes. "Projected route: Artemis." Ades's eyes narrowed. Rau's may have as well, but it was impossible to tell behind his mask.

"Commander!" said Ades, turning back to Rau.

"I'm convinced that's a decoy," said Rau.

"But perhaps we should confirm with the _Gamow_!" said Ades as Rau floated towards the front of the bridge.

"No," said Rau forcefully. "They'll be heading out to Valhalla. I'm more sure now than ever before. Launch the _Vesalius_! Get Zelman on the line!"

_Archangel_

"Large heat source detected, indicating a warship engine," said Romero Pal, manning the _Archangel_'s fire control systems. "Distance, two hundred, yellow thirty-three seventeen, mark zero two. Charlie, course zero shift zero."

"Beside us?" said Mu, sounding somewhere between incredulous and annoyed. "But it's heading in the same direction!"

"Are they onto us?" asked Murrue.

"They're a fair distance," said Natarle confidently.

"Object outpacing us," said Jackie. "Identified as a _Nazca_-class vessel."

Mu gritted his teeth. "They're positioning themselves ahead of us to cut us off at the pass," he said, Todd gave him a look. "Cut them off at the pass?" he asked incredulously. "I hate that Cliché!" and he smacked the back of Mu's head. (**Sparky****: Hope you like the Blazing Saddles Reference, ladies and gentlemen. Patriot-112: ...What he said** )

Natarle looked at Pal. "Where's they're _Laurasia_-class?"

"Hold on a moment," said Pal. "There's a heat source following us. Three hundred to stern." He looked at Murrue and Natarle as they shared a concerned glance. "When did that appear?"

"We know the _Laurasia_-class will eventually overtake us," said Mu. "But if we use our engines to outrun it, the _Nazca_-class will double back and come right at us."

"So we're in a rock in a hard place." Cornelia said. "Just our luck."

He was quiet for a moment. "Hey, bring me up a space map and the data on the two vessels," he said suddenly.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Natarle.

Mu turned his seat to look at her and Murrue with a smile. "Eh, I'm getting ready to think about it," he said, and Cornelia sighed.

_Later_

_Archangel Change room_

Kira, along with what was left of the Heliopolis Militia, or as they were starting too call themselves, the Archangel Militia, along with Jordan prepared to enter battle. The Patriot pilots and Ryu wore their own Flight suits, which were White with Red trimming. While Jordan wore something similar, only his had some blue on his torso and back, with more red on the shoulders and knees.

During the last few hours, Jordan and Kira got too know the rest of the Heliopolis Militia pilots. Getting too know them better, and such.

First, there was Thomas C. Pearse. He was a 17 year old Coordinator. He stood at 5'10, and had mid-length Red hair and brown eyes. He seemed to have a 'Joker' personality in a sense, and Jordan found him too be an easy guy too make friends with.

Second, was Sandra Une. She was 17 too, stood at 5'9 and had odd green hair that stretched just a few inches beyond her shoulders, and bright Sapphire blue eyes. She seemed a little shy to a sense, but once she got to know the others she started becoming very talkative. She did blush a bit when Jordan made a complement about her green hair, saying that it was a very nice exotic color, witch caused the others pilots too laugh.

Next, was one Yuri Reznov. He was probably the oldest of them, being 21, and stood at 6'1 with short, yet slightly shaggy grayish silver hair, and brown eyes. He had a tough personality, and a Russian accent witch Jordan liked a little bit. He was one of the most experienced out of the Heliopolis Militia, and actually fought and survived Endymion. A few of his friends would call him: 'The Grey Bear of Endymion' sometimes.

Finally, other than Ryu and Dean, was Halbert 'Hal' Johnston. He was about as old as Jordan was, at 16. He was also the same height as Jordan at 5'7. Hal had tanned skin, a little scrawny but still maintaining some mussel. He also had dark brown hair, and Greyish-green eyes. Hal was a bit of a Jerk in a sense, but he was still likable. Seeing his occasional 'duels' with Thomas was rather funny at times.

In addition too getting too know them, the Militia members, along with Kira, Jordan, Mu and Cornelia, spent some time on their mobile weapons.

First, they helped Ryu and Jordan getting more acquainted too their new mobile weapons. Jordan started piloting his Vertigo as if he were born too fly it, while Ryu, though a little shaky at first, started too pilot the Backdraft's simulator like a pro in just a few minutes.

Afterwards, they made a few quick upgrades too the Patriots, and their three mobile armors. For the mobile armors, Jordan and Mu took the Moebius Zero and added a few beam cannons too his Gunbarrels from a spare Gunbarrel striker they had. So now Mu's Zero could do some damage against the G-Weapons if they end up fighting them. They did the same for Cornelia's as well.

For Jordan's new Vertigo, or as he now christened it: 'The Strike Vertigo Custom', he added a pair of beam cannons below the two wings of the unit, and also, added a pair of beam sabers fixed too the sides of the mobile armor in front of the wings too act as a quick melee attack weapon. A nice little surprise to ZAFT.

Now, for the mobile suits, they were rushed so they couldn't do much for them other than calibrate their weapons too use the numerous weapons from the G-Weapons the Archangel had already supplied. Even though they were no longer on board, they still had the spare weapons and equipment for the X303 Aegis, X102 Duel, X207 Blitz, X103 Buster, and of course the X105 Strike. So they made some quick calibrations too the Patriots and Backdraft so that they could use those spare weapons, and they had enough time too give some hardpoints too the Backdraft so it could mount Striker Packs. Jordan and the others plan on adding hardpoints too the other Patriots, but that will have too wait until later. For now, Jordan and the others calibrated their suits with the capabilities too use the other G-Weapon's equipment, as well as adding at least one beam saber each.

"Well, looks like your all ready." Mu said as he entered the room with Cornelia, both already in their flight suits.

"Ready, and able Mr. La Flaga." Jordan said as he snapped his Helmet on, and tapped the back of it.

"Please, just call me Mu." He said waving his hand. "By the way, kid, thanks for those little upgrades you did on our mobile weapons."

"Ya, our Zero's were okay to begin with, but now I think I could actually give Rau a run for his money now." Cornelia said, and Jordan blushed a bit at the praise. "A-all I really did was give your units some beam weapons and a slightly better energy batteries. And gave the Patriots the extra G-Weapon equipment we had onboard."

"Ya, but you did it all in record timing, and now we can prove much more useful against G-Weapons."

Mu said. "Anyways, here is the plan."

_Later_

As soon as Mu explained his strategy to them, the ten left the lounge for their machines.

"No matter what, only think about protecting this ship, and yourselves," said Mu.

"Right," said Kira. "Be careful lieutenant." Mu gave a slight smile and clambered into his Zero, with Cornelia following him into her own. While Jordan entered his Vertigo, the Patriot pilots entered their suits, and Kira entered the Strike with Ryu in the Backdraft.

"_Moebius Zero, La Flaga, Moebius Zero, Cornelia, to the linear catapults,_" came the intercom as the two Zero's was moved into place in the catapults.

"Mu La Flaga, Moebius Zero, launching!"

"Cornelia Fredrics, Moebius Zero, Taking off!" and with that, the two Zero's launched forward, and out of the ship.

"_Laurasia_-class, closing in," announced Pal on the bridge. "Fifty to stern."

"Fire main engines in two minutes," said Murrue. "Patriots, prepare for launch now."

"_Heliopolis Militia Patriots, proceed to launch position,_" came the intercom again, as the four Patriots prepared too launch. Dean and Thomas were the first. "_Catapult connected. System all green._"

"Dean Van Garret, Patriot Strike, Moving out!"

"Thomas Pearce, Patriot Duel, Let's go!"

After they launched, next were Sandra and Hal.

"Sandra Une, Patriot Blitz, Engaging!"

"Halbert Johnston, Patriot Aegis, moving out for intercept!"

After the four Patriots had launched, finally it was the Strike and Backdraft's turn.

In the Strike, Kira thought over their strategy.

_The Zero's will sneak ahead and hit the enemy in front_, he reviewed as he shut his visor. _Meanwhile, we'll protect the ship from the enemy behind us. This is gonna work._

"_Kira, Jordan?_" said a familiar voice suddenly, drawing both Coordinators from their reverie, and they looked up at the small communications screen in their cockpits.

"Mirallia?" asked Kira.

"_From this point on,_" said Mir, as the last three pilots observed Natarle looking over the teenager's shoulder. "_I will serve as the combat operator for the mobile suits and the mobile armor. I'm counting on you!_" she finished with a wink and peace sign.

"_We're all counting on you,_" came Sai's voice.

"But what are you…?" started Kira.

"_We didn't want to let you do all the work,_" said Mir. "_So we volunteered to help out with the ship's operation._"

Kira and Jordan both smiled slightly in appreciation. For Kira especially, this served to reinforce his belief that what he was doing was right.

"_Mount the Aile Striker,_" ordered Natarle. "_The enemy will appear when the _Archangel_ fires its engines. Be ready._"

"Right," said Kira.

"Fire engines," ordered Murrue on the bridge. "Now activate the assault cannons. Target the _Nazca_-class dead ahead."

As instructed, Arnold fired up the engines, finally regaining true control of the _Archangel_'s movements.

"Lohengrin, fire!" ordered Natarle as the ship began moving under its own power. Twin streams of fiery, positron anti-matter particles shot out from the _Archangel_, disintegrating space debris as they lanced through space.

"Heat source approaching from ahead," announced the _Vesalius_'s fire control officer. "And a larger heat source detected behind it. It's a warship!" His voice became slightly panicked at the end.

"Take evasive action!" ordered Ades.

"I see we spooked them, and they fired off a round," commented Rau, smiling.

"_Nazca_-class vessel ahead of us has launched mobile suits," announced Chandra.

"Captain?" said Natarle, her request obvious.

"By all means," said Murrue. Natarle turned to Mirallia.

"Have the Strike, Backdraft and Vertigo launch," she said.

"Guys?" said Mir, certain they'd heard the order.

"Okay then," said Kira, closing his eyes and flexing his fingers, adjusting his grip on the Strike's controls.

"Ryu Kojima, Backdraft, let's go!" Ryu shouted as the Backdraft launched first. Kira looked up, determination shining from his eyes.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, Let's do it!" he called, launching from the catapult.

However, the moment he said that, Jordan's eyes flew wide. '_Wha…what did he just say?_' he thought in absolute shock. However, Jordan just filed that for later questioning as he prepared for launch. "Jordan Takeo, Strike Vertigo, Let's Rock and Roll!"

_Battlefield_

"You know…I really should be surprised that the E.A has _another _G-Weapon." Gilliam commented as the team of four Gundams, a CGUE DEEP arm, and four GINNs approached the E.A battleship. "But really…I'm not seeing how our Intel had _already _Fucked up on those ISAF machines."

Shiho swore. "_I actually agree with ya, Gilliam._" She said. "_Regardless, we still have our mission. Everyone, pick your targets and fire at will!_"

"_Right, leave the Strike too me._" Athrun said as the Aegis made a bee-line towards the Strike...

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**And CUT! I hope everyone enjoys this! It's been so long! Now, allow to introduce the units that you will see in the next chapters.**_

**TSF-6J Strike Vertigo Custom:**

**Unit Type: Custom Space Fighter**

**First Deployment: C.E. 71**

**Operator(s): Archangel**

**Manufacturer: Liberty Electronics**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit**

**Armor Materials: Unknown**

**Equipment and Design Features: Sensors, range unknown**

**Armaments: 1 x 40mm Vulcan cannon, mounted on main body; 4 x missile launcher, mounted beneath main body; 2 x Beam cannon, mounted under wings; 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted on side of main body in front of wings; **

**Technical and Historical Notes: When Ryu Kojima was assigned too the GAT-X042 Backdraft, it left his Vertigo pilot-less. However, Jordan saved the Vertigo from being scrapped for parts by making himself its pilot. After a quick repaint, and a few added armaments, the Vertigo, or as Jordan calls it, the 'Strike Vertigo Custom', could easily take on a first gen G-Weapon in the right hands. Adding a pair of beam cannons mounted under the wings make it capable of damaging P.S armored Targets. But Jordan took it a step more, and by taking two beam sabers from the Strike, he mounted them onto the sides of his Vertigo too now act as melee weapons for quick Melee attacks on unsuspecting foe's. **

**Colors: The main body of the Vertigo was repainted dark blue, with Red and White trimming on the wings and body. In addition a set of Sharks Teeth were painted on the nose.**

**Author's Notes: Based off the FF-XIII Full Vernian Core Fighter from 0083: Stardust Memories. Like Patriot-112 said, Mobile armors get NO love in Cosmic Era unless their transformable mobile suits, while in other series they are feared. Here is my answer too that!**

**0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**TMSF-081 Patriot Thomas Custom/Patriot Duel**

**Unit type: Custom general purpose/Close Quarter mobile suit**

**Manufacturer: Liberty Electronics**

**Operator(s): ISAF, Heliopolis Militia, AFS-Archangel**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**

**Powerplant: Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown**

**Dimensions: Height 18.50 meters; Weight 58.8 Metric tonnes**

**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; Hardpoints for Striker packs; **

**Fixed Armaments: 2 x 65mm multi-barrel CIWS mounted in head; 1 x Type 3 Musashi anti-armor sword, mounted on left hip, hand carried in use; 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted behind shoulders, hand-carried when in use; **

**Optional fixed Armaments: Shield mounted on left forearm; Striker Packs; **

**Optional Armaments: 1 x 80mm M10 "Barracuda" rifle, clip fed, 20 rounds in clip, 2 extra clips stored in shield;** **1 x 360mm Neo-Javelin Rocket launcher, clip fed, 7 rounds in clip, plus one round in chamber; 1 x 57mm High-Energy Beam Rifle with 175mm Grenade Launcher; Hyper Bazooka; **

**Technical & Historical Notes:**

**After the destruction of Heliopolis, the former Heliopolis Militia joined with the Archangel in order too protect the Civilians onboard. During this time, and when Jordan Takeo arrived, they made some quick upgrades too their respective mobile suits before they engaged ZAFT once again. The Upgrades they used for their Patriots came from the several spare armaments and equipment from the other G-Weapons from the Duel, Buster, Blitz, Aegis, and even the Strike. Thomas himself based his off of the armaments from the Duel, hence renaming it the Patriot Duel.**

**Known Pilot(s): Thomas C. Pearce**

**Colors: White arms and head, Blue, gold trim torso, and blue feet**. **shield colors: Red, with blue and gold trim.**

**Author's Notes: Pretty much, me (117Jorn) and Patriot-112 were thinking, shouldn't the Archangel have spare weapons and stuff from the other G-Weapons? Here is if they did have those armaments. Pretty much all it is, is a TMSF-081 Patriot that you all know and love, only with the GAT-X102 Duel's armaments in addition.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**TMSF-081 Patriot Sandra Custom/Patriot Blitz**

**Unit type: Custom general purpose/Stealth mobile suit**

**Manufacturer: Liberty Electronics**

**Operator(s): ISAF, Heliopolis Militia, AFS-Archangel**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**

**Powerplant: Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown**

**Dimensions: Height 18.50 meters; Weight 58.8 Metric tonnes**

**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; Mirage Colloid; hardpoints for Striker packs; **

**Fixed Armaments: 2 x 65mm multi-barrel CIWS mounted in head; 'Trikeros' Offensive/Defensive shield system, mounted on right forearm (50mm High Energy Beam Rifle, Beam Saber, 3 x Lancer Darts);**

**Optional fixed Armaments: Shield, mounted on left forearm; 1 x Type 3 Musashi anti-armor sword, mounted on left hip, hand carried in use; 'Gleiphnir' Anchor, mounted on left arm; Striker Packs**

**Optional Armaments: 1 x 80mm M10 "Barracuda" rifle, clip fed, 20 rounds in clip, 2 extra clips stored in normal shield; Sniper Rifle; **

**Technical & Historical Notes:**

**When Sandra Une made her customizations, she always wanted a 'Recon' type mobile suit for stealth. Hence she picked the equipment and armaments of the GAT-X207 Blitz. Though her Mirage Colloid wasn't finished until after the silent run too Valhalla, her Patriot was still a deadly silent machine. She then nick-named her unit, the Patriot Blitz. **

**Known Pilot(s): Sandra Une **

**Regular Colors: Black with Dark Green trimming**

**shield colors: black with dark green trimming**

**Author's Notes: Again, another Patriot/G-Weapon crossover. Only this time with the GAT-X207 Blitz. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**TMSF-081 Patriot Hal Custom/Aegis Patriot**

**Unit type: Custom general purpose/Assault mobile suit**

**Manufacturer: Liberty Electronics**

**Operator(s): ISAF, Heliopolis Militia, AFS-Archangel**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**

**Powerplant: Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown**

**Dimensions: Height 18.50 meters; Weight 58.8 Metric tonnes**

**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; Hardpoints for Striker Packs**

**Fixed Armaments: 2 x 65mm multi-barrel CIWS mounted in head; 1 x Type 3 Musashi anti-armor sword, mounted on left hip, hand carried in use; 1 x 'Scylla' 580mm Energy Cannon, mounted on chest (like the 131 Calamity); 4 x Beam Sabers, two mounted on feet, two mounted behind shoulders, hand-carried when in use; **

**Optional fixed Armaments: Shield mounted on left forearm; Striker Packs**

**Optional Armaments: 1 x 80mm M10 "Barracuda" rifle, clip fed, 20 rounds in clip, 2 extra clips stored in shield;** **1 x 360mm Neo-Javelin Rocket launcher, clip fed, 7 rounds in clip, plus one round in chamber; **

**Technical & Historical Notes:**

**The unit created for Hal was probably the toughest challenge, and wouldn't be 100% Complete until after the Silent Run too Valhalla. It was first mounted with four different beam sabers, two mounted on the feet, and two more mounted behind the shoulders. However its strongest armament, the 580mm Scylla cannon wouldn't be 100% Complete until after the Silent Run. He named this one, the Patriot Aegis. **

**Known Pilot(s): Halbert 'Hal' Johnston. **

**Colors: White arms and head, Blue, gold trim torso, and blue feet**. **Shield colors: Red, with blue and gold trim.**

**Author's Notes: The third Patriot/G-Weapon Hybrid. This time off of the armaments of the GAT-X303 Aegis. Only the Scylla cannon is mounted on the chest like the GAT-X131 Calamity does. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**TMSF-081 Patriot Yuri Custom/Patriot Buster**

**Unit type: Custom general purpose/Bombardment mobile suit**

**Manufacturer: Liberty Electronics**

**Operator(s): ISAF, Heliopolis Militia, AFS-Archangel**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**

**Powerplant: Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown**

**Dimensions: Height 18.50 meters; Weight 58.8 Metric tonnes**

**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; Hardpoints for striker packs**

**Fixed Armaments: 2 x 65mm multi-barrel CIWS mounted in head; 1 x Type 3 Musashi anti-armor sword, mounted on left hip, hand carried in use; 2 x 220mm 6-barrel missile pods, mounted on shoulders; 1 x Right Wrist-mounted beam saber; **

**Optional fixed Armaments: Shield mounted on left forearm; Striker Packs**

**Optional Armaments: 1 x 80mm M10 "Barracuda" rifle, clip fed, 20 rounds in clip, 2 extra clips stored in shield;** **1 x 360mm Neo-Javelin Rocket launcher, clip fed, 7 rounds in clip, plus one round in chamber; 1 x 350mm Gun Launcher; 1 x 94mm High-Energy Rifle; **

**Technical & Historical Notes:**

**After becoming part of the Archangel's crew, Yuri decided too upgrade his Patriot the way he always wanted too in memory of his old GINN assault type. He took the spare armaments and equipment from the GAT-X103 Buster the Archangel had stored, and mounted them onto his unit. He nick-named it the Patriot Buster.**

**Known Pilot(s): Yuri Reznov**

**Colors: White arms and head, Blue, gold trim torso, and blue feet**

**shield colors: Red, with blue and gold trim.**

**Author's Notes: The fourth G-Weapon Patriot Hybrid, and probably one of my (117Jorn) favorites of them.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**TMSF-081 Patriot Dean Custom/Patriot Strike**

**Unit type: Custom general purpose/Bombardment mobile suit**

**Manufacturer: Liberty Electronics**

**Operator(s): ISAF, Heliopolis Militia, AFS-Archangel**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**

**Powerplant: Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown**

**Dimensions: Height 18.50 meters; Weight 58.8 Metric tonnes**

**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; Hardpoints for Striker Packs**

**Fixed Armaments: 2 x 65mm multi-barrel CIWS mounted in head; 1 x Type 3 Musashi anti-armor sword, mounted on left hip, hand carried in use; **

**Optional fixed Armaments: Shield mounted on left forearm; Striker Packs**

**Optional Armaments: 1 x 80mm M10 "Barracuda" rifle, clip fed, 20 rounds in clip, 2 extra clips stored in shield;** **1 x 360mm Neo-Javelin Rocket launcher, clip fed, 7 rounds in clip, plus one round in chamber; **

**Technical & Historical Notes:**

**The last of the Patriots too become a G-Weapon/Patriot Hybrid. This one piloted by the Former Heliopolis militia captain Dean Van Garret. He intended it too be able too mount striker packs, but during the Silent Run, he made a quick fix and mounted the Launcher pack's gun-pod on the right shoulder, and the Sword Striker's boomerang mounted on the left shoulder. He also picked up a Shwarze Gewher sword during this battle. However afterwards he would have finished the upgrade and the Strike Patriot could now mount full striker packs. **

**Known Pilot(s): Dean Van Garret**

**Colors: White arms and head, Blue, gold trim torso, and blue feet**

**shield colors: Red, with blue and gold trim.**

**Author's Notes: The final G-Weapon/Patriot Hybrid. This time based off of the GAT-X105 Strike. **

**Patriot-112's A/N: And there you have it! the Modified Patriots and Vertigo of the Archangel/Heliopolis Militia! See you next time on PHASE 05 Strike, Power Out! Ja NE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**PHASE-05**_

_**Strike, Power Out!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Morningstar **_

_**Captain's Quarters**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Trisha was listening to the report from Kyle and Arleen when the intercom on her desk beeped and she pressed the button on the console.

"Yes?"

"Captain, the Archangel is leaving the remains of Heliopolis, but our scouts indicated that the ship launched two decoys. One for the moon, and one for Artemis," reported Amanda, as Trisha and the people inside her quarters gave a confused look at that.

"Two Decoys?" Canard asked for confirmation. "Where are they heading?"

"Their current course should take them to Scandinavian Space, to the Valhalla Space Colony." Amanda said.

"What? Valhalla?" Trisha asked. "Why go there?"

"I don't know, Ma'am." Amanda said. "But ZAFT is also in the move, and they have their Laurasia in pursuit and the Nazca is set up too cut them off already. They have already launched Four GINNs, their CGUE DEEP arms, along with the Aegis, Buster, Duel and Blitz."

"The G-Weapons?" Kyle asked, Surprised. "Their sending them out into combat already?"

"They must have completed their data extraction." Canard said. "As long as they have that, it would be okay too lose a suit or two in battle as long as the ships get out of there."

"What about the Archangel?" Trisha asked.

"The Archangel has launched their Mobeius Zero's first, but they are trying too flank around the Nazca undetected. They also launched the remnants of the Heliopolis Militia's Patriot's, and Vertigo along with the Strike and an Unknown."

"An unknown?" Canard asked, surprised. "What kind of unknown?"

"It looks like a G-Weapon, and is similar to the Strike." Amanda said. "That's not all. It seems the Patriots and Vertigo have been heavily modified with G-Weapon equipment. What are your orders?"

Trisha leaned back into her chair for a moment, thinking about what too do. "Set a course towards Valhalla, and get a warning out to them." She ordered. "We should at least tell them too get ready for what's coming towards them."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Amanda said and the comm turned off. She then turned too face Kyle and Arleen. "I know you two are worried about your friends," she said. "but we have to warn Valhalla of what's coming too them."

"We understand that, Ma'am." Arleen said. "Should we remain on stand-by in the Cavaliers?"

"No, you can use the Rogue and Vigilante." Trisha said, surprising both of them. "I am making you their permanent pilots for now on. Don't disappoint me."

"Understood, Ma'am!" Kyle said as they both gave a crisp salute and left. Once they left the quarters, Kyle let out a sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kira and Athrun will be fine." Arleen said. "They're not stupid enough too get each other killed."

"I know…."Kyle said. "Its just…I cant help but worry…"

"Hey, I'm worried too." Arleen said as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But Kira's got the Hawk of Endymion, his wingmate, five members from the Heliopolis militia and that other G-Weapon. He'll be fine, just don't worry about it."

Kyle couldn't but smirk at her which made her squint her eyes in suspicion, "What?"

"If I didn't know any better Arleen, I'd say you were hitting on me," Kyle said mischievously, and the end result was Arleen's foot right between his legs, "OOOMPH! What was that for!"

"For being a doofus!" Arleen shouted and huffed as she stormed to the hanger while Kyle was nursing his injured family jewels.

'I don't know what her problem is...,' he gave a pained but at the same time, a loving smile 'but that's why I love her,'

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

**The Battlefield**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

(Begin playing: 'On the Verge of Assault' from Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII by Nobuo Uematsu)

"WHOA!" Jordan shouted as he put the Strike Vertigo into a barrel roll dodging a shot from the CGUE DEEP arms beam cannon. "So you like too play it rough? Well EAT THIS!" he shouted as he fired his 40mm machine guns at the CGUE, but the CGUE evaded by soaring upwards, and fired both of its beam cannons at Jordan's Vertigo.

Jordan swore as he punched his fighter into a flip and flew away from the CGUE. "Okay…CGUE is on the DO NOT fight list with a mobile armor..." Jordan muttered.

"_I warned ya._" Dean's voice came through on the Radio as the Patriot Strike swung its Schwertz Gewher sword against the Duel, who caught it with its own beam sabers. "_Those DEEP arms are only given too the best pilots in ZAFT._"

"_But, an A For trying though._" Thomas said as his own unit was taking on one of the other GINNs. "_You actually lasted quite a while before you wised up._"

"Not really helping, Thomas." Jordan muttered. He then took a minute too see how the overall battle was progressing.

First off, there was himself who was _originally _fighting the blue CGUE DEEP arms…he lasted a few minutes until he decided too cut his losses and run away before he could get killed by the superior pilot.

Next, there was the Heliopolis Militia, who were fighting most of the G-Weapons. Yuri was dueling the Buster, Sandra was fighting the Blitz, the Duel was fighting Dean, Thomas and Ryu were both fighting a GINN, but now the CGUE moved in too support him, while Kira was focusing most of his attention on the Aegis.

It was then Jordan noticed two GINN's, a normal one and a custom Orange one, were making a bee-line towards the Archangel. '_Oh, not today._' Jordan thought as he accelerated too intercept them. He fired off his 40mm's too try an warn them off. The Orange GINN flanked right too evade while the normal one just stopped, pulled out its sword and accelerated towards Jordan's Vertigo.

But Jordan accelerated the Vertigo and dodged the GINN's attack. He then put it into a U-Turn and fired his beam cannons at the GINN, but the GINN side-stepped the attack, and pulled out its rifle and started firing at Jordan.

"_Damn it, stay still will you!_" the GINN pilot shouted on an open channel.

"Why, so you can shoot me down?" Jordan replied. "Sorry, not happening jackass."

"_JACKASS?_" the GINN pilot shouted. "_I AM PATRICK COLASAUER OF ZAFT! TOP ACE, AND I NEVER LOST A MOCK BATTLE!_"

Jordan blinked. "How the hell can you be an Ace, if you've only won Mock battles." He asked as he put his Vertigo into another barrel roll while firing his beam cannons.

"_Simple, I have well over 10 Simulated kills, that's why!_" Patrick shouted as he fired his Machine rifle at the Vertigo witch evaded by using the debris of the Heliopolis field.

"And you just proved my point." Jordan said. "ten _simulated _kills. When was the last time you shot down and enemy that _wasn't _in some simulation or war game? When was the last time you actually killed someone?"

"_S-Shut up!_" Patrick shouted as his shots became more inaccurate. "_The hell do you know you damn Natural!_"

Jordan rolled his eyes as he put his Vertigo into a charge against the GINN. "Arrogant idiot…" he muttered. "And I'm no Natural…" he then flipped a switch in the cockpit. "I'm a Coordinator!" With that, the beam sabers mounted on his fighter activated and in one pass, he sliced off the GINN' gun arm and a leg.

"_WHAT!_" Patrick shouted. "_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!_"

"_That _Mr. Colasseur was some personal upgrades I made on this bad-boy." Jordan replied.

"_I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME!," _Patrick shouted as the Vertigo flew away

Meanwhile Matthew slapped his helmeted head in irritation.

"I'm so reporting to the Commander to have him transferred," he mumbled as Jordan came straight at him.

"So, are you gonna be as easy as that disgrace of cannon fodder?" Jordan said as he fired his beam cannons at the Orange GINN. However the GINN flew upwards as it returned fire with his own machine gun, but Jordan banked left too avoid the rounds. Turning back around too face the GINN, Jordan then fired his 40mm at the GINN, but it used its shield too deflect the rounds.

'_So, this guy actually knows how too _FIGHT.' Jordan thought as he grinned a bit as he reactivated his beam sabers. "This should be…interesting."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Just outside the battlefield**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Four mobile suits watched the Chaos of the battle unfold. The first mobile suit looked too be a Customized ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long-Range Reconnaissance type, only modified with a Musashi Katana blade on the left hip, and was colored mostly Sage Green with Red Trimming. The GINN looked through its Sniper Rifle as it watched the conclusion of the battle between the Vertigo and Patrick. "_I still wonder how that idiot got onto the Le Creuset Team sometimes…_" the Co-pilot muttered. "_He got owned by a bloody mobile armor…_"

"Hey, that was a heavily modified Vertigo, Josh." Said the pilot of the GINN. "But…I do agree, if someone like him can get into the Le Creuset team, then old White face's expectations must be SERIOUSLY low."

"_That may be true, Anthony, Joshua._" The pilot of another mobile suit, a single ZGMF-602F GuAIZ Fury painted Black with Purple trimming. "_But regardless, what else is going on over there?_"

Anthony Palmer, a 32 year old man of African American decent with a bald shaved head, and brown eyes looked through the scopes of the GINN's Sniper Rifle. "Looks like an even game, Ma'am." He reported. "Overall, looks like it could be anyone's game…should we move in?"

"_Negative._" The pilot of the GuAIZ Fury said. "_We have orders from the _Aztec _this is a strictly Reconnaissance mission. We don't want too reveal our presence just yet."_

"_Ya…but you gotta admit that Vertigo Pilot was pretty good, though._" Said the pilot of the third unit, a Blue-Red Trimmed CGUE Assault Type. "_Despite Patrick being an idiot…whoever is piloting it is either very lucky or knows his stuff._"

"_He got lucky, is all._" The fourth, and final pilot said. This one coming from a CGUE DEEP arms that was Black with Red Trimming. "_No Natural could possibly take on a GINN in a weak mobile armor despite its upgrades._"

The pilot of the GuAIZ rolled her blue eyes. "Once again, you underestimate your opponents, Kane." She muttered. "Besides, what if the pilots a Coordinator? Most of the Heliopolis Militia were recorded too be Coordinators, remember?"

"_So what?_" Kane said. "_Their Coordinators fighting their own people. Their all the same, enemies. And they should be crushed like all the other Naturals, Sayla._"

Sayla sighed as she replied. "You're a lost cause, Kane. Or have you forgotten about that Natural who willingly joined ZAFT?" She muttered.

"_Though, what's up with the Aegis and Strike, though?_" Joshua asked as he indicated the fight between the two G-Weapons. "_Its almost as if the pilots are hesitating against each other._"

"Whatever the Reason, we can't do much about it." Sayla said. "All we can do…is watch."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Kira Vs Athrun**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_Kira!_" came Athrun's voice as the Strike and Aegis continued to circle..

"Athrun," he murmured.

"_Kira, stop this,_" said Athrun. "_Put your sword away._" Kira's eyes narrowed.

"Athrun… no," he said firmly.

"_Kira… why are you doing this? Why are you siding with the Naturals?_"

At those words, anger ripped across Kira's chest.

"Athrun…" He didn't bother to hide how much he was gritting his teeth. "How can you say that? I thought you were better than this!"

"_What the hell are you talking about? Damn it Kira, why are you with the Earth Forces?_"

Kira's response, angry at Athrun's bigoted words, was to rush forward and slash at the Aegis with his saber. His former friend was so surprised that only his instinct to pull back on the controls saved him.

"I'm not 'with the Earth Forces'!" said Kira angrily. "I'm piloting this machine to protect my friends from ZAFT! You're even worse! I can't believe you'd join ZAFT!"

He heard Athrun grunt in response. Kira opened fire with his Igelstellungs, continuing to pursue the Aegis as Athrun kept pulling away.

"You told Me, Arleen, and Kyle you hated the very idea of war, yet here you are, fighting in it, attacking neutral colonies… damn it, I don't even know who you are anymore! At least Kyle and Arleen said they joined because then wanted too protect their homes, but you…Why!"

"_The Naturals are the ones at fault for that! They're the ones who built these things!_"

Kira must've struck a sensitive cord; the Aegis halted its retreat, and struck back. Kira, ready for such a thing, successfully blocked with his shield, and stabbed his saber at the red Gundam's shoulder, forcing Athrun to break away.

"_I can't believe you'd betray your own kind like this!_" shouted Athrun furiously.

"I find it harder to believe that you can even say such a thing!" spat Kira. "When the hell did you start to give a shit about whether or not someone was a Coordinator or Natural?"

"_I've seen firsthand what the Naturals are capable of!_" replied Athrun. "_All we ever wanted was peace! At every turn, it was the Naturals who sought to escalate things! And there was absolutely no reason for their attack on Junius Seven!_"

Kira couldn't believe this was Athrun. This…this was just so unlike him…the Athrun he knew would never resort too this.

He then Remembered something he and Jordan talked about shortly before they were too launch

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Flashback-no-Jutsu!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kira stared up at the Strike. He knew that he had too pilot it in order too protect his friends…but…what if he was up against Athrun again? What if he had too fight his best friend _Again. _

"Kira, you alright?" Kira turned too see Jordan floating up too him. He had been working with the Heliopolis Militia members in upgrading their mobile suits with G-Weaponry equipment. As well as upgrading his new Vertigo unit. "You look a little…lost."

"Ya…I'm…fine, Jordan." Kira said, but Jordan wasn't convinced.

"Come on, Kira." Jordan said. "I'm your friend, you can tell me what it is."

Kira looked at Jordan, and knew he just wasn't gonna drop this. "Well…okay, but do you _Promise _not too tell the others?" he pleaded. "At least not yet?"

"Lips sealed, Kira." Jordan said. "What is it?"

"Well…remember when I told you about my friends at the Lunar Academy? And when I introduced you too Arleen and Kyle?"

"Ya…those two and…Athrun Zala, right?" Jordan asked, and Kira nodded. "Well…today I found out…Kyle and Arleen had joined the ISAF." He said, surprising Jordan. "Wait…those two were in the ISAF?" he asked, which Kira nodded.

"Ya…they were piloting those two mobile suits the ISAF used too protect Heliopolis…Rogue and….Vigilante if I remember correctly."

"Okay…so they're in the ISAF. What's the problem?" Jordan asked. "I was actually considering joining the ISAF myself."

"That's not the problem." Kira said. "The Problem is…Athrun. He…joined ZAFT. He…was at Heliopolis, and he's piloting the Aegis." Jordan nodded as he hung his head a little. "So…your afraid when we launch, we're gonna have too fight your friend again?" he asked, too witch Kira nodded. "But…theirs more." He continued. "Athrun…he's changed. He…he wasn't talking like he use too. Now he's talking about how the _natural's _must pay…Its…it's just not like him!"

"Kira…you said Athrun was Patrick Zala's Son, right?" Jordan asked, and Kira nodded. "Yes. I know his mother died at Junius 7, but still…"

"Patrick Zala was always a guy leaning towards the Radical side against Naturals." Jordan said. "But after the death of his dearly beloved wife, he changed too a full radical. And, Father like son, that rubbed off onto Athrun." Jordan then faced his friend. "Kira…I can only guess at what your going through with this." He said. "But…if you see Athrun again…ask him this…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Flashback-no-Jutsu KAI!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So that's it then?" Kira asked Athrun. "Your not going too stop until you get your Revenge? Till all Naturals have 'payed'? Down too the last Natural-born child?"

_This _actually caused the Aegis, and Athrun too Freeze. "W-what?" Athrun asked, shocked by Kira's words.

"You heard me Athrun!" Kira shouted. "When are you going too stop? When every Natural, every last Man, Woman and Child born Natural is dead? When you've killed as much, if not more innocent civilian blood that the E.A and Blue Cosmos Spilled at the Bloody Valentine?"

"Kira I didn't mean-" but Kira wasn't finished before Athrun remembered that one of his own friends in ZAFT was a Natural who joined up of his own free will.

"ANSWER ME!" Kira shouted, once again shocking his childhood friend. "How many people have to die until you and your Father feel satisfied? How many people have too be killed because of a war _just _because of how we're born? How many people like your Mother, Jordan's Brother, and all those killed at Bloody Valentine and the April Fools Crisis have too die until this war comes too an end? When every Natural is Dead? Or when Every Coordinator is Dead?"

Athrun was in absolute shock, and a bit of awe. Kira was never known too be able too deliver such a powerful speech like that. He couldn't believe that was actually _Kira _saying that.

Yet again, he was also shocked at how…_right _he was. Athrun thought that it was all of the Natural's fault. That they all had too pay…but he never gave it that much thought, because after the bloody valentine his anger got the better of him. If he wasn't stopped…how many Naturals would he have too kill until the war came too an end? Not just from the E.A or Blue Cosmos…but Civilians…just like his Mother…

For a while, the Strike and Aegis simply stood there. Neither attacking the other, and not another word was spoken.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Battlefield**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Backdraft swung its Beam saber against the CGUE DEEP arms, witch retaliated by drawing its own Laser Sword and caught the Backdraft's Saber. "Well, now I see why Jordan had such a hard time with you…" Ryu muttered while he attempted too kick the CGUE in the mid-section, only for the said mobile suit too back away too avoid damage.

For the past few minutes Ryu had taken up where Jordan had left off and was now fighting the CGUE DEEP arms. He was quickly becoming more familiar with the controls of the Backdraft the more he fought against the CGUE.

'_I guess the Commander was right._' Ryu thought. '_I really could do better in a mobile suit…and this G-Weapons…what did that Kira kid call it, a Gundam? Damn, I really am Glad I got this thing!_'

The CGUE then grabbed its left-shoulder mounted beam cannon and started firing at the Backdraft. Ryu raised his shield too deflect the blasts, and he then brought out his own beam rifle and returned fire.

Meanwhile, Shiho was silently complementing the skills of the pilot of the unknown G-Weapon. Natural or Coordinator, this one was good. If it wasn't for the abilities of her DEEP arms this battle would have been far more…difficult.

She also silently cursed the fact that her Beam Cannons took so much heat and energy too fire. While it seemed that these G-Weapon's beam weaponry was actually much better than her DEEP Arm's. the Beam Saber on the unknown, along with the ones on the Upgraded Patriots, the Vertigo and the other G-Weapons didn't need the requirements like her Laser Sword needed in order too project the beam. All they needed was the handle, while her unit's Laser sword only had the beam on one edge of the sword.

Not only that…but there was one flaw that she imply couldn't ignore…

Her CGUE didn't have a damn shield. Witch she could _Really _use one in this battle.

'_Next time I'm grabbing one of the spare GINN shields._' She thought as she flanked the left of the unknown. '_If I'm gonna be fighting these guys like this more often, I need some proper weapons and defenses._'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Nicole Vs Sandra**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Blitz's Trikeros unit's beam saber collided with the Patriot Blitz's own. '_Guess I should have guessed the legged ship would have spare parts of our G-Weapons already on board._' Nicole thought grimly as he tried too force the Patriot Back.

However, the Patriot had a few things the Blitz did not have. Sandra let loose with her 65mm Head Vulcan's against the Blitz. Though it did no structural damage, the kinetic force rattled the machine a bit, shaking Nicole up. This gave Sandra the opportunity she needed, and delivered a swift kick too the Blitz's mid-section, sending it back.

"Shit!" Nicole shouted, as he was caught by surprise in that last attack. But he managed too recover quickly, and started firing his unit's Lancer Darts. But the Patriot managed too knock one too the side with its shield, cut another one with its beam saber, and dodged the last one all together.

Sandra then returned the Favor, but instead fired her beam rifle at Nicole, who started too evade, and fired his own rifle at the Patriot.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Yuri Vs Dearka**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Cue The Encounter from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)**

Dearka was being hard-pressed, and annoyed, by the pilot of the Patriot that was armed with the same weapons as his Buster. Why do you ask? Because, said pilot was shouting into the radio in a Russian accent, and it was making him distracted, and angry.

_'Grrr, who the hell is this guy!_' growled/thought Dearka as the Buster Patriot continued it's assault.

"_Focus Comrade! You wish to die in endless sea of stars?" _Yuri shouted with his thick Russian accent as he fired his Beam Cannon at Dearka, who barely dodged, "_Good, but you were almost killed by blast...," _commented the Russian as he fired his beam rifle while Dearka dodged.

"SHIT! WHO THE HELL _ARE _YOU!" Dearka yelled out.

Yuri grinned when he heard that, "Who am I you say? It has been months since Endymion, I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. But I tell you. The name is Yuri Reznov,"

Dearka immediately paled at the mention of the name, "Oh fuck-berries,"

The Truth was, Dearka _has _heard of Yuri Reznov as the Grey Bear of Endymion. Yuri Reznov was a descended of World War II war hero Viktor Reznov, who was sent too the Vorkuta prison camp by his own country after the war. However, during the Cold War, Viktor lead a massive prison riot. It was said he was killed during the Riot, however he _survived._ And Yuri Reznov was everything his ancestor once was, and he would cause Armageddon on the fields of battle with his own customized ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type.

"_Ah…so you have heard of me?_" Yuri said as the Patriot Buster activated its wrist-mounted beam saber. "_Well, then good! We settle this like true warriors!_" He then charged forward for a strike, but Dearka put the Buster into reverse too avoid the attack.

"_Well, I'm waiting!_" Yuri Shouted. "_Draw your swords!_"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY!" Dearka shouted, causing Yuri to freeze.

"…_what?_" Yuri asked incredulously.

"You heard me! They didn't design this one with any beam sabers or anything for CQC."

For about a minute, Yuri just stared at him for a moment. "_Gah, damn it._" He muttered, and he then reached for his Musashi III Katana sword, and tossed it at him. "_You have 30 Seconds to calibrate, and I expect it back._"

Dearka blinked in surprise when he retrieved the sword. "_O…kay…_" he muttered as he calibrated the sword for the Buster too use.

"Ten seconds!"

"DON'T RUSH ME! JEEZ!" Dearka finally calibrated the sword, and held it in a standard attack position. "_Good…now we fight!_" Yuri shouted as he charged forward, with Dearka catching it with his blade.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Dean Vs Yzak

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Dean was at the moment fighting against the GAT-X102 Duel with his own Patriot Strike. Though her unit had yet too be given the Hard Points for striker packs, they made a temporary fic on her unit giving her a Combine shield, and a Schwert Gewher anti-ship sword.

He fired a few rounds of his 30mm Gatling cannon towards the Duel, but the Duel used its own shield too deflect the rounds. It then drew its beam saber and charged at the Patriot Strike. However Dean caught his attack with his own Sword.

"_Why the hell are you still fighting for those damn Naturals?_" the pilot of the Duel, Yzak Joule shouted when their suits collided. "_Its their fault Heliopolis was destroyed for building these things there!_"

Dean sighed. "Yes, but it was that bastard Le Creuset who approved D-Type Weapons _inside _a colony." He said as he kicked the duel away. He then swung the Sword in a downward swipe, but the Duel evaded. "Besides, our mission hasn't changed. There are Heliopolis Civilians on board the Archangel, so it is our duty as the Heliopolis Militia too protect them."

"_How do I know your not lying?_" Yzak asked, however in a more calm voice as their suited circled around each other.

"Why would I lie?" Dean asked. "Besides, me and my team were from ZAFT. We left because we did _not _trust Patrick Zala. So I left, taking three of my team mates with me, and joined the Heliopolis Militia. Too protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"_I see._" Yzak said and their mobile suits stopped. "_I understand your reasons now, at least. But I still can't hold back. For I have my orders._"

"I wasn't planning on you too." Dean said, with a slight grin as their machines clashed again.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Kira and Athrun**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Kira and Athrun were still doing their duel, the two friends hesitant to each other.

'Dammit! My power is getting low!' Kira shouted in his head as he saw the meter for how much power he had dwindle from 100 percent when they started to almost 19 percent in ten minutes, 'I have to get back to the ship soon!,'

"_Athrun!_" shouted a voice as Kira looked up and saw a single GINN that was missing a leg and an arm.

"_Patrick? What are you doing here?_" Athrun said. "_Your suit's damaged…again, return too the ship!_"

"_LIKE HELL!_" Patrick shouted as he drew out his GINN sword with his only hand, and accelerated towards the Strike. "_I'm Not going anywhere until I get a piece of those Naturals!_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Mu and Cornelia**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As the two Zero's approached the _Vesalius_, Mu suddenly got the odd feeling that, somehow, he was out of time. "Cornelia, we gotta push it!" he said as the Zero accelerated even faster.

"_Don't need too tell me twice!_" Cornelia replied as the two accelerated beyond the safety limits of their Zero's too get too the _Nazca-_class quicker. When they got in range, the two deployed all of their Gunbarrels. '_Let's hope these upgrades pay off._' Cornelia thought.

"Eat this Le Creuset!" shouted Mu, opening fire with the Mobeius Zero's Railguns, and beam cannons, with Cornelia following suit.

Literally thousands of bullets, shot to velocities of around three and a half kilometers per second, crossed the thirty kilometer distance in eight and a half seconds, not nearly enough for the destroyer to react. The two continued to pour out bullets at the _Vesalius_, and kept adding to it with their beam cannons, that most powerful of attacks crashing repeatedly into the same spot in order to burn away the anti-beam coating on the ship's hull.

Not even the thick armor of a frontline battleship could've withstood that many bullets—and the armor of the _Nazca_-class, though thick enough to take a decent beating, was still thinner than a battleship's in order to reduce mass and allow greater acceleration.

Bullets tore through the hull at various points, and the fire from the beam cannon tore through the destroyer's side.

"Yeehaw!" roared Mu, firing an anchor in the _Vesalius_ as he began to shoot past it, and using that to swing him around and slingshot him back towards the _Archangel_. Cornelia following suit. He smirked in satisfaction as he could practically hear Rau cursing him back on the destroyer, which was currently drifting forward, still spinning slightly from its attempt to change pitch. "Remind me too thank that Jordan kid when we get back!" Cornelia shouted as the two mobile armors made their way back too the Archangel. "Damn, these upgrades rule!"

Two hundred kilometers ahead, the _Archangel_ sent out a warning message to its mobile weapons, and prepared to open fire with the Lohengrin positron blaster cannons; the _Vesalius_ never got off its shot, and now, the _Archangel_ could simply wait for the fire from the _Gamow_ to pass them by, though they would certainly return the favor.

"Alright, let's get them and target the Nazca-class ahead of us," Murrue said in a cold icy tone.

"Lohengrin one and Lohengrin two, standby," began Natarle as she was now all business in striking back.

The blast from the positron cannons streaked forward to claim the Vesalius as it's first victims.

"Heat source approaching, direction 000," reported the radar officer

"Thrusters, full to starboard!" ordered Rau when he heard about the approaching blast. "Evade it!"

The pilot struggled to retake control after the devastating assault by that strange new mobile armor. Each second felt like it was passing far too quickly as the bridge crew waited with baited breath, each tick of the clock bringing them even closer to annihilation.

The _Vesalius_' port-side maneuvering thrusters fired at full, pushing the destroyer to starboard even as the stream of red destruction began to engulf the view of the entire crew, eyes widening in fear.

Then, the stream connected, grazing the port-side 'wing'. The anti-beam coating deflected the beam energy itself, but the contact caused the beams to strip away from what was hiding underneath, and a few positrons came into contact with the destroyer's hull and the electrons therein.

A massive explosion blew the entire port wing of the _Vesalius_ to dust as the entire two hundred fifty-five meter warship was blasted wildly to starboard, thrown so completely off-course that it wouldn't present a threat to the _Archangel_ for weeks, crew knocked all around on the ship, more than a few smashing their heads against bulkheads and dying as a result.

"Send a message to the _Gamow_," growled Rau as soon as he recovered enough to do so. "We're withdrawing."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Battle**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As soon as the message came through, the fighting slowed considerably. The others withdrew from their attack on the legged ship, regrouping with the others instead.

With Dearka and Yuri, Dearka handed Yuri his sword back. "Thanks for letting me borrow that." He said as the Patriot Buster accepted back the weapon. "But next time, I'll be bringing my own."

Yuri let out a light chuckle. "Then I eagerly await next battle, Comrade." He said, and after giving a quick Salute, the two suits departed from each other.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Kira, Athrun and Patrick**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"The _Vesalius_ was hit?" Sufficed to say, Patrick was thoroughly outraged.

"_We need to retreat!_" said Athrun.

"No, we can't leave like this!" said Patrick angrily. "We can't walk away with nothing to show for it, we need to bag at least one of these guys!" Patrick's GINN then charged against the Strike.

"_Patrick!_"

Kira saw this attack, and turned his Gundam too fire his Beam rifle…only for his rifle not too fire, and his P.S armor too dissipate. "Oh, no! I'm out of Power!" Kira cried.

Jordan, who was still fighting the Orange GINN, heard Kira shout out. "Shit, Kira hang on!" he shouted as he charged too the aid of his friend.

At the same time, the Aegis also transformed and sped towards the Strike. It became a race to see who would get there first, the Vertigo, the Aegis, or Patrick's GINN.

The contest was virtually nullified an instant later by a beam lancing through space, nearly skewering Patrick's GINN, and a hail of bullets cutting off the Aegis.

The Strike grabbed onto the wings of the Strike Vertigo and they pulled away from the enemy, Jordan turning towards the _Archangel_. None of the enemy machines fired at him, too distracted by the unexpected intervention.

"Who the hell was that!" Patrick demanded as he scanned for his assailant. Looking up, he saw who it was. It was the Patriot Modified with Strike Equipment. A Combine shield on the left arm, and a beam rifle in the other.

"_You want them? You'll have too go through me!_" Dean shouted as he put his rifle away, and drew out the Schwert Gewher sword.

"_And me._" Ryu said as the Backdraft, followed by the rest of the Heliopolis Militia appeared next too him, weapons ready.

Patrick growled. "Then I'll take on ALL OF YOU!" He shouted as he was about too charge at them…right until the Aegis used his suit's MA mode too grab Patrick's GINN and hauled him away.

"ATHRUN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Patrick shouted, outraged.

"_Colasseur__, for once, think with your head._" Athrun said. "_You were about too charge into 1-10 odds with a damaged GINN. You wouldn't survive._"

"LIKE HELL! I COULD HAVE -" Athrun, here, turned off the radio as he made his way back too the Vesalius. "We _really _need better pilots." He muttered as he returned too the ship.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Kira and Jordan**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

At this time, all of the mobile weapons started too return too the ship. The Strike, Backdraft, the two Mobeius Zero's, the Striker Vertigo, and the five customized Patriots landed and entered their respective births.

Kira exited the Strike's Cockpit, and sighed. Though he wasn't sure if he got through too Athrun in that battle…he at least gave him something too think about. He was soon greeted by the Heliopolis militia, Mu and Cornelia who were gathered around the Vertigo as Jordan exited.

"Kid…you are one amazing pilot." Mu said right as he left the Vertigo's cockpit.

"He's right kid. You could put any Zero pilot I knew of back at Endymion too shame with those skills." Cornelia added, with Jordan blushing a bit at the praise.

"I-I just got lucky, Is all." Jordan said.

"Luck had nothing too do with it, kid." Dean said. "You have the skills under your belt too make one hell of a mobile armor pilot. And I'd love too see what you could do in a mobile suit."

"Anyways, we best try too get some rest now." Mu said. "Me and Cornelia will go up too the bridge and find out what's going on now." The others nodded, and left.

Kira was about too leave the hanger, but was stopped when Jordan called out his name. "Ya, Jordan what is it?" he asked.

"Kira…I need too ask you something _very _important." Jordan said with a dead-serious expression that surprised the young Coordinator. "When you launched…you said Strike Gundam. Where did you hear that word?"

"Gundam?" Kira asked, and he nodded. "Its on the opening too the O.S. General, Unilateral, Neuro-link, Dispersive, Automatic, Maneuver. G.U.N.D.A.M. Why? Do you…know what it means?"

Jordan blinked, and nodded as he then reached for his pocket and pulled out…a model. It looked too be a small steel mobile suit model, but it seemed too look extremely similar to the Strike with the V-Head crest and color Scheme. But one of the things that made it different…was the set of White angelic wings on the back.

"What's that?" Kira asked, a little shocked at this.

"This…is the Gundam." Jordan said. "I…made this when I was a few years younger around the time mobile suits started becoming known. I…showed it too my Mother, who's one of the head technicians at Morgenroete." He then smiled as he glanced at the Backdraft and Strike. "Looks like she used it more than just an office decoration." He said with a bit of a chuckle. "Anyways, Gundam Definitely sounds better than G-Weapon anyhow. Don't you think Kira?" Kira smiled. "Definitely." He said. "Now come on, let's get back too the others."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With ZAFT Observation Team**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Damn, they got _owned._" Anthony said as their team of four mobile suits moved away from their old position as they headed back towards their mother ship. "I mean, sure the E.A had a few tricks, but _damn _they didn't even loose one suit! Not even that Vertigo got shot up!"

"_Still think it was plane old luck, Kane?_" Joshua asked with a Grin, while Kane just growled, but didn't respond.

"_You think we're gonna be able too upgrade our units soon?_" the pilot of the CGUE, Charles Andrews, said.

"Who knows." Sayla said, before switching the COMM channel. "_Aztec_, this is Fury 2. Requesting permission too land."

"_This is Aztec, Permission granted Fury 2. Welcome back._" the voice on the COMM said. Soon, a massive ship, maybe the same size, if not larger, than the archangel, appeared in the distance. It dwarfed a Nazca-Class Destroyer, and its armaments were far superior as well. This…was an _Aztec-_Class Battleship. the First of its Class.

"_Sayla, good too see you came back in one piece. _" came a voice on the radio. "_I hope your brother wasn't too much of a problem again._"

Sayla smiled a bit. "Don't worry, Father, he was rather good today." She said. On the camera, the image of the Aztec's Bridge appeared. Besides the standard crew, there was one figure that stood out. He stood at 6' and looked too be around 41 years old. With long Platinum blonde hair, similar too Sayla's, and had electric blue eyes. He wore a ZAFT Red Uniform. The man smiled. "Well, what do you have to report?"

"I'll explain in full once we land, sir." Sayla said. "It seems Rau Fucked up again. I gotta admit that those Naturals are smarter than we thought. Wish we could get them to join ZAFT or at least send them towards the ISAF."

The man rolled his eyes. "I'll await your report then, Sayla." He said. "Zar Hellfury, out."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Archangel Bridge**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Murrue sighed in relief, as did everyone else after the ZAFT Forces and the captured G-Weapons left the area, with the _Nazca-_class badly damaged, and limping for home.

Before anyone can think of celebrating, Sai, who was in the CIC, got everyone's attention.

"Captain! We are in Scandinavian Space and Valhalla should be directly ahead of us," Sai said, but then frowned, "but...,"

"But what?" Natarle said, as Sai turned toward with a look that clearly said something was not good.

"But there is a KOS fleet of 4 _Iscariot-_class, 5 _Wallace-_class, 7 _Lewis_-class and one Unknown," he reported his voice filled with slight worry.

"An Unknown?" Murrue asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well…I think its best if you see for yourself, Ma'am." Sai said. And he pressed a few buttons and the forward view screen snapped on.

On the Screen, was the Valhalla Space Station. It was a Stanford Torus type Island two type colony (**Think of Laplace from MSG Unicorn**).

However, their attention was drawn from the Colony, towards the medium-sized fleet that was in holding position. As Sai had said, it consisted of Five _Wallace_-Class Battleships, Four _Iscariot-_Class MSC Cruisers, 7 _Lewis-_class Destroyers and the unknown…which caused several of the crew too gasp. _It looked almost identical too the Archangel! _

Well, there were a few differences, such as the 'legs' being larger and was more box-shaped than the Archangel was, but it still held several similarities.

In addition too the ships, numerous Vertigo Space Fighters, along with a few Patriots, several other mobile suits they had never seen before, and the Rouge and Vigilante.

"I-Is that an A_rchangel_-class?" Romeo asked incredulously.

"No…but its similar…" Murrue said, and sighed. "Looks like mobile suits weren't the only thing the ISAF got from us…"

"Ma'am, their hailing us." Said Jackie.

"_Attention, Earth Alliance Vessel._" Said a woman's voice on the Comm. "_You are now in Scandinavian Space. State your Business now, or you will be fired upon._"

Murrue wasted no time, expecting something like this. "This is acting Captain Murrue Ramius." She said. "We are entering Scandinavian Space as a Refugee ship. We have collected a Heliopolis Lifepod, and have civilians on board. We are here only too drop the civilians off, and if possible, refill on necessary supplies such as food and water, for we are dangerously low on such."

There was a pause on the other side of the comm. "M-Murrue?" The voice said, in a shock. "Murrue Ramius?"

"Wait…I know that voice…" Murrue muttered. "Trisha? Trisha Hohenheim?"

The front view screen then changed into the image of the unknown ship's bridge, where one Trisha Hohenheim sat in the Captain's chair.

"Murrue! By god, it really is you, isn't it?" Trisha said, and then she noticed Cornelia. "And Cornelia Too? Geez, I can't believe this…I half-expect seeing Sergei next."

"Trisha?" Cornelia asked, incredulously. "What the fuck? I-I thought…you…I…Wha?"

Trisha had too suppress a giggle at her friend's expressions. "I'll explain what I can later, you two." She said. "Anyways, your Request has been granted, and you are permitted in hanger bay 3. Please note that your ship will have too go through an inspection, and be placed under temporary lockdown. But we'll take care of that. Anyways, Welcome too Valhalla."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**1 Hour Later**_

_**Valhalla Hanger 3**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Archangel and the Morningstar settled themselves into berths while maintenance crews and others clad in yellow with light brown trim Normal Suits (**Like those worn by the Albion Hanger Crew in UC 0083 Stardust**) moved to inspect the two ships while the Scandinavian Fleet remained outside to keep the ZAFT vessels away. A shuttle launched from the Morningstar while another came from a launch pad.

Inside the Archangel, Murrue, Natarle, Todd, Mu, Cornelia, and Dean, dressed in Formal uniforms waited for the personnel at the airlock door.

The door hissed and opened and the first to enter was Trisha, with Amanda, Canard, and the Rogue and Vigilante's pilots Kyle and Arleen.

Murrue was the first to act as she saluted her old friend from the Federation Naval Academy at Annapolis, while the others followed her example.

"Welcome aboard the Archangel, Trisha," Murrue said with a smile on her as Trisha returned hers, as well as a return salute of her own.

"Likewise, Murrue. And let's just say it's good to see you as well, after five years," the next thing that caught the others off-guard, was both Murrue and Cornelia hug-attacking Trisha as said woman had a shocked look on her which quickly turned into a smile as she hugged the two of them back. The three friends finally re-united, after 5 years of separation.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Author's Afterword: **_

_**And Cut! We hoped you enjoyed that! Now for more MS and ship info...**_

**Minsk -Class Submarine Destroyer**

**Unit Type: Submarine Destroyer**

**Ships of the line: Minsk, Stalingrad, Vorkuta, Rzhev, Kharkov, Kursk, Leningrad, Vistula, Baltic, Novgorod, Karelia, Dnieper, Crimea, Lvov, Sandomierz, Demyansk, Velikiye, Luki, Uman, Smolensk, Bialystock.**

**Manufacturer: **

**Operator(s): ISAF, Kingdom Of Scandinavia, URA Naval Fleets, Equilateral Union, Orb**

**Powerplant: unknown**

**Displacement: 6,200 tons**

**Length: 160 Meters**

**Beam: 19.3 Meters**

**Draught: 6.2 Meters**

**Speed: 35 Knots**

**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; SONAR**

**Armaments: 4 x 2-tubed Anti-Submarine missile launchers; 8 x 8-tubed Surface-to-air missile launchers; 2 x 130mm guns; 4 x 30mm Anti-Air CIWS Gatling guns; 2 x 4-tubed 553mm Torpedo tubes; 2 x 10-tubed Anti-Submarine rocket launchers; **

**Mobile Weapons: 4**

**Technical & Historical Notes:**

**In order too combat the possibility of fighting E.A or ZAFT underwater mobile weapons and submarines, the Antarctic's naval yards constructed the Minsk-Class Sub-Destroyer. Outfitted with numerous anti-submarine weapons. And it also capable of housing four Marine Patriots as well.**

**Known Captains(s): **

**Colors: Steel Grey**

**Author's Notes: I got this one from the Udaloy-Class Destroyer witch can be found in the Russian Navy.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Aztec-Class:**

**Class: Aztec**

**Unit Type: Super Battleship**

**Manufacturer: ZAFT**

**Ships of the Line: Aztec**

**Operator(s): Principality of Ibaz**

**First Deployment: Unknown**

**Length: 250 Meters**

**Width: 102 Meters**

**Equipment and Design Features: Sensors range unknown**

**Fixed Armaments: 5x Duel-Barrel High-energy beam cannon, 2x duel Barrel Secondary beam cannon, many x 65mm Tri-barrel CIWS, 6x Missile Launcher**

**Mobile Weapons: 20 **

**Captain(s): **

**Colors: Red**

**Author's Notes: looks like the Rewloola-Class battleship**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** ZGMF-602F GuAIZ 'Fury Custom'

**Unit Type:** Custom mobile suit

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy Battery

**Special Equipment**: Sensors, Range Unknown;

**Fixed Armament:** 2 x MA-MV03 Composite Shield, mounted on forearms; 2 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, fire-linked on head; 2 x MMI-M20S "Pollus IX" railgun, mounted on hips;

**Pilot(s):** Sayla Hellfury, Zar Hellfury

**Appearance:** Looks like a ZGMF-600 GuAIZ, only with the GuAIZ R's Rail cannons, and not just one, but two Composite shields with beam claws integrated into them.

**Color(s):**

Sayla: Black with Purple Trimming

Zar: Blood Red with Gold Trimming

**Info:** The Custom mobile suit used by Sayla Hellfury.

_**And here they are! Designed by 117Jorn himself, who deserves the credit! See you all next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**PHASE-06**_

_**R&R**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

The Governor of the colony had granted Kira and the rest of the Civilians some time in the colony. This came too the relief of all of the Civilians, even if they couldn't stay, they could at least get a breather from all of the action from the past few days.

When he exited the Archangel, and entered the port, he was greeted by a cry of "Kira!" and he then turned too see Kyle and Arleen running up too him.

"Kyle? Arleen?" Kira said, a little surprised too see his friends so soon, but this was quickly replaced in relief seeing that they were both still okay.

"You alright Kira?" Kyle asked once he came up too him.

"Ya, I'm alright you two." Kira reassured. "So you two are stationed on that ship?" he pointed at the Morningstar.

"Yup! That would be the Morningstar." Arleen said, a hint of pride in her voice. "probably the best ship in the ISAF fleet for the time being. As you can probably guess, we used some…inspiration from the Archangel too build it."

"Hey! Kyle! Arleen!" a new voice called out, and the three Coordinators turned too see Jordan, who was being followed by Sai, Tolle, Miriallia, Flay, and the Heliopolis Militia. Jordan was now wearing his customized Heliopolis Militia uniform witch was mostly Dark Green with some Red Trimming. "So you two really did join the ISAF, huh?"

Kyle and Arleen blinked in surprise. "Jordan?" Kyle asked, not believing this. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Jordan grinned a bit. "I'm here too kick ass, and chew bubble gum." He said, in his best Duke Nukem Impersonation while he cracked his knuckles. "And I'm all out of Gum."

This caused the females of the group to sweat-drop, the majority of the males to fall down anime-style, and Kyle to bark a laugh. "Ha, okay, but seriously, why are you here? And…in a Heliopolis Militia Uniform no-less?" Kyle said.

"Well, I, as well as Flay here, were on that Life Pod the Archangel recovered." Jordan answered. "I wanted to help out, so since Ryu over there was gonna start Piloting the X042 Backdraft, I decided to take up his Vertigo so I could help Kira and the others out. Commander Dean then made me an official member of the Heliopolis Militia…or now as we're calling it, the Archangel Militia."

"Wait…_You _were piloting that Vertigo during the last battle?" Arleen asked incredulously, while Kyle's eyes flew wide. "Wow…I mean just…wow. Does that mean you were the one who also customized it?"

"Yes, along with the other Patriots, the Backdraft, as well as Mu and Cornelia's Zero units." Jordan said. "Though, their Upgrades are still not 100% because I didn't have enough time to finish all of the Patriot's upgrades, but I think they should be finished by the time we have to leave Valhalla."

"Damn…I knew you were good with machines, Jordan…" Kyle said, a hint of awe in his voice. "but those upgrades…wow."

"A-All I did was give the Patriots the spare armaments from the other G-Weapons, as well as give them Hard Points for Striker packs." Jordan said, smiling sheepishly. "Nothing really ground-breaking other than the Vertigo." Then Jordan remembered something. "Hey, you two are the pilots to those other two Gundam units? The Rouge and Vigilante?"

Arleen and Kyle blinked. "Gundam?" Arleen asked for confirmation.

"General, Unilateral, Nero-link, Dispersive, Automatic, Maneuver." Jordan said. "G.U.N.D.A.M. Its on the start-up screen of the Strike and Back-Draft. I assume its also on yours too?"

Arleen glanced at Kyle, who nodded. "Ya, it is." She said. "Does it mean anything to you?" Jordan then reached into his pocket, and showed off his model, causing the two pilots, as well as the members of the Heliopolis Militia who hadn't seen it, to gasp slightly at the similarity the model had too the G-Weapons. "I made this a few years ago." Jordan said. "I called it a Gundam. I showed it to my mom who works at Morgenroete, and I guess she decided to…put it to use." He smiled a bit at that. "Hey, is it alright if I could see your Gundams? If it's not to much trouble?"

"Well…" Arleen said. "We'd have to clear it with our Squad Commander…" she then smiled. "But I'm sure we can let it happen."

"YES!" Jordan shouted as he pumped his fists up in the air. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's GO!" and with that he took off in some random direction, leaving the others sweat-dropping.

"Does…he _always _go this crazy for machines?" Ryu asked.

"Yes…yes he does." Kira said.

"Isn't the Morningstar the _other _way?" Kyle asked. While Arleen started counting down. "5…4…3…2…1…" Jordan then started running back towards them. "Um…witch way is it too your ship again?" he asked.

Arleen sighed, while, surprisingly, Flay giggled a bit, and the friends then followed Arleen and Kyle too the Morningstar.

_Later_

_Morningstar_

After sending a quick message to Commander Canard, and receiving his O.K, Jordan and the others found themselves in the Morningstar's Hanger Bay. "There they are." Kyle said as he showed the Vigilante and Rouge, standing side-by-side. "My GAT-X109 Rouge, and Arleen's GAT-X307 Vigilante."

Jordan let out a low whistle. "Nice…the Vigilante kinda looks like my model in a few ways." He said. "the only real difference are the wings and head." He then glanced at the Rouge. "and the Rouge looks a lot like the Duel, only with the Aile Strike pack." He said. He then glanced at the Cavaliers. "But what are those?" he asked. "Those don't look like any Patriot's I've seen."

"Those, would be the TMSF-082 Cavalier's." a voice said. Jordan, and the others turned around to see Canard Par Harkin, along with four of the Morningstar's pilots floating towards them. "They were based off of the Data from the G-Weapons, more so on the X-105 Strike. These guys are slowly going too replace the Patriots." Canard then smiled. "Nice too meet you all. I am Commander Canard Pars-Harkin. Yes, I'm the adopted son of the president, and no, no need to be all formal because of it. Besides, your not even in my chain of command."

Jordan smiled. "Pleasure to meet you." He said. "I'm Jordan Takeo, and with me are Kira Yamato, Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk, Tolle Koenig, Miriallia Haw, Flay Allster, Dean Van Garret, Ryu Kojima, Thomson Pearce, Sandra Une, Halbert Johnston, and Yuri Reznov."

Canard nodded. "Nice to meet you all." He said before gesturing to his own pilots. "With me are my squad mates, Yumi Nagase, Robert Davenport, Karl Grimm and Dmitri Zubov."

"Nice too meet ya'll" Thomas said, but before the conversation could continue…

"HEY YOU JERK!"

Both groups looked…to see one Cagalli Yula Athha heading straight towards them.

Kira looked at her as his memory clicked in, "You're the girl tha-"

BAM!

Everyone's eyes widen as Cagalli gave Kira a sucker-punch to the face.

"You IDIOT! What do you think you're doing piloting that Mobile Suit?" Cagalli yelled as she shook her fist at Kira who was nursing his now bruised cheek.

Tolle and Miriallia moved to their friend's as they helped him up to his feet.

"Hey! What's your deal?" Tolle demanded as Arleen tended to Kira's cheek and Kyle asking if he's okay. Unknown to them Ryu was looking between Kira, Cagalli, and Canard.

"Umm…friends of yours, Kira?" Jordan asked, as he helped him back up.

"No…we met at Heliopolis during the attack…" Kira said. "She said she was a guest of Professor Kato, shit hit the fan, she ran away, me, Arleen and Kyle followed her, when we caught up with her our original path back to where the others were got cut off-"

"And Kira found out that Cagalli was a she, when he thought she was a he." Kyle interrupted, causing Cagalli and Kira too blush, remembering that.

There was a snorting, and then there was full-blown laughter from Jordan. "O-Ohh, my god, Kira!" he said, as he laughed. "You *Laugh* You thought the Lioness of Orb *laugh* was a dude? *Laugh* Oh man…priceless…I wish I was there too see _that._"

"Wait..Lioness of Orb?" Kira said, as he, Mir, Sai, Tolle, Flay, and the rest of the Heliopolis Militia looked at Cagalli, and it was Dean who discovered it first. "Hey! She's Cagalli Yula Athha! Daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha!" he said, too the shock of most of the others.

Cagalli sighed. "So much for Incognito…" she muttered.

"That kinda happens when you just randomly sucker-punch a guy for no good reason." Jordan said blatantly, and she blinked as she noticed him. "You look familiar…have we met before?" she asked.

"Only a few times, Ma'am." Jordan said. "Remember? My mom works at Morgenroete? She's one of the head technicians that work's with Erica. Her name's Gineta Takeo."

Cagalli blinked as she recalled who he was talking about. "Wait…your…Jordan Takeo, right?" she said, and Jordan nodded. "Good too see you remembered." He said. "So, exactly, why were you at Heliopolis to begin with?"

Cagalli sighed angry. "I…wanted too see if it was true…that Orb was _really _making mobile weapons for the E.A." she admitted. "It was, unfortunately, true."

"Hey, Orb didn't make them, Morgenroete did." Jordan said. "So ZAFT has nothing on this. A country can't run an independent company like Orb, anyways. So its not your Father's fault. I bet it was those spineless idiots the Seirans."

"Ya, your probably right…" Cagalli said, before turning his attention back too Kira. "Sorry 'bout that." She apologized. "Just…a lot has happened in the last few days, and…well…"

"Uh, its okay." Kira said. "I understand. And uh…sorry for thinking you were a guy before…"

Cagalli just shrugged. "Well, what's done is done…as long as you don't do it again." She said, the last part in a slightly lower voice that caused Kira too shiver a bit.

Cagalli then turned her attention too the Vigilante and Rogue. "Well, looks like your Mother really went out of her way too make the exterior designs of those, eh Jordan?" she said with a small smirk as she then faced Jordan.

Jordan let out a light chuckle. "Ya, she did." He said. "I mean hell, did you see the start-up screen? It spells out 'Gundam' right there!"

"Wait…Gundam?" Grimm asked.

"On the start-up screen, it says General, Unilateral, Dispersive, Automatic, Maneuver." Kyle said. "It's an Acronym. But it means a bit more too Jordan than too us." Jordan then pulled out his model too show too the Morningstar Pilots, much too their surprise. "I made this around when Mobile suits really started becoming known." He said. "I called it, the Gundam."

"Hu…kinda looks like the Vigilante…only the wings are much different." Canard said.

"Is it just me…" Ryu said. "Or…am I seeing a eery resemblance between Kira, Cagalli and Canard?"

The others blinked as they looked at Kira, then Cagalli, and finally at Canard. "…what the fuck?" Robby said. "He's right! They do look a bit like the commander!"

"Weird…" Yumi said. "Come too think of it…give Kira some longer hair, and more tanned skin, and he'd look almost identical too Canard…"

Robby let out a perverted giggle. "Two Canards…" he muttered. "Just what Yumi would want…"

"What was that Chopper? Care too repeat that for me?" Yumi asked, with that all-too-friendly voice and smile causing Robby too sweat.

"N-Nothing!" He said. "I-I didn't say anything!"

"Good!" Yumi said.

"You seem to like mobile suits, kid." Canard said, trying to change the subject.

Jordan nodded. "Ya, ever since the Mandelbrot incident when the Patriots showed up, and then when the GINN's came around too, I've come to love almost everything about mobile suits." He said. "Whenever I see a mobile suit…I don't see just another weapon for people too fight with. I see our Legacy."

"Our Legacy?" Yumi asked, a little interested. The others too, were wondering what Jordan was talking about.

"Well…look at how war's use too be fought in the times of Romans and such." Jordan said. "Back then, you really needed skills too fight. You needed to know how to use a shield or sword, you needed to spend time learning how to fight, and when you do you truly put yourself to the test in combat. A real test of skills, not just a matter of life or death." Jordan then sighed. "But then Guns, cannons, and such came into play, and swords and shields were practically made obsolete all-together as modern warfare came in." he said. "Now, anyone who could carry a gun could fight. Sure, some may say piloting a plane needs skills, but it's not the same."

He then smiled as he looked back at one of the Cavaliers. "But…once mobile suits came into play, they brought it back." he said, a bit of pride in his voice. "Sure, guns and such are still used, but now it isn't just about Guns, or who can shoot first. Now, it's back too gaining skills on your own. Learning to better yourself on the field, and learning to fight not just from your allies, but from how your enemies fight too. With Mobile suits, it brings back…well…Honor, into war again."

As Jordan spoke about all of this, Canard's respect for the boy slowly increased. '_This kids a lot like me in a few ways…_' he thought. He then grinned as an idea came to mind.

"Hey, Jordan." He said, catching his attention. "How about we see how good you are in a mobile suit?"

Jordan blinked in surprise, as did the others. "How?" he asked.

"Simple, we have simulators on the Morningstar for our Cavaliers, so maybe we can see if you really have what it takes too be a mobile suit pilot?" Canard said, grinning even more as Jordan's eyes lit up, and he returned the Grin.

"Lead. The. Way." Jordan said, eagerness clear inside his voice. The other pilots chuckled at this, and lead them into the Simulator room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Morningstar Simulator Room**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Jordan sat into his own simulator on the Morningstar. He was currently wearing a ISAF Normal suit, since his own Normal suit was on the Archangel.

"_Okay, we're starting it up now._" Yumi's voice said, as she along with most of the others were in the observation room of the Simulator room. "_Best make your Modifications now._"

"Right." Jordan said, and he went through the different armaments of the Cavalier.

He was quite interested that this mobile suit could use Striker Packs. And the Beam Saber/Trident combo was an interesting feature as well. He wondered if it would be alright if he could have the concept behind those afterwards.

He looked through the different armaments. He settled for mounting the IWSP Striker Pack, however he made it so that it didn't have the Rail cannons. Just the Combine Shield, and the two 9.1 Meter Anti-ship swords. He also included a Musashi III Katana Sword on the left hip, and a 57mm High-Energy Beam Rifle.

"_Interesting selection._" Canard commented. "_Alright, we're activating the simulator. You'll be in the Debris Field map. I'm giving you several enemy units too fight. You have to hunt and destroy all of them. You ready kid?_"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jordan said as he grabbed the controls of the Simulator cockpit. For some reason…Jordan suddenly got this feeling that he was at home. Like this was where he belonged.

"_Alright, beginning in three…two…one…go!_" The Screens then changed from being blank, into what seemed too be the Morningstar's Catapult. Not a moment later, his suit was launched from the 'Morningstar' and out into a debris field.

"Whoa!" Jordan said, a little surprised by his entrance. However, he recovered from the initial shock, and then adjusted too his surroundings. The whole area was littered with old ships, and destroyed colonies.

Jordan, first, got acquainted with the controls, pulling of a few basic maneuvers. Checking a few of his weapons by shooting at some of the debris, getting a feel for them. And also using his Anti-ship swords too cut apart the remains of a Drake-Class Escort ship.

'_Okay…time too go hunting I guess._' Jordan thought as he then began to proceed deeper into the field.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Governor's Mansion**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"I'm sorry you have to be burdened with the Refugees from Heliopolis Lt. Ramius, but I already have the 140,000 people of this colony to worry about. I wish I could do more," said Valhalla's Governor Mark Flacke, a middle aged man with slight graying blonde hair and green eyes, as he looked at Murrue, Natarle, and the other Archangel officers, along with Trisha, who had solemn expressions. Murrue sighed as she figured he would say that.

"I understand Governor Flacke," She said in a solemn tone. The Governor then tried to at least lighten her spirits up.

"At least you would be able to rest up, and look around the colony. I'm sure it will be worth your time until we have your ship stocked up with supplies and water," He reassured them, as Murrue seemed to lighten a little bit as she nodded.

"Yes, that will do, and thank you," she said as she turned to her fellow officers and they proceeded to leave the office. When they left, the Governor let out a tired sigh as he turned around in his chair and looked out into the colony.

"What a disaster, an entire Colony destroyed all because Uzumi Nara Athha can't control his own subordinates," he said as he rubbed his temples as a headache was coming on. He then pressed a button on his desk which allowed him to communicate his secretary.

"Get me Admiral Parker at Villa Verde, will you please?" the Scandinavian requested while he recieved a 'Yes sir' on the other end.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Murrue, Cornelia, and Trisha **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Well that could've gone better," Cornelia said as she and her friends drove in the ele-car with Trisha at the wheel as they toured the colony. The others went about in different cars so they can see other parts of the colony, leaving the three female officers time to get re-acquainted.

"At least we're getting some supplies, so there's nothing to worry about," Murrue tried to assure her friend the plus side of things, "And ZAFT won't try anything, with the Scandinavian Fleet outside as well. I doubt Le Creuset is willing to destroy another colony that's also the home to the whole of the KOS Fleet," she said with a smile as her friends laughed a bit at that.

"It's true what you say Murrue, Valhalla is also the home of one the ISAF's Space Fleets," Trisha said as she brushed her hair back a bit, "Heck, 40,000 of Valhalla's residents are members of the Scandinavian military," Cornelia nodded knowing it was true.

"So what should we do?" the MA pilot asked, and Trisha smirked at that.

"I know a joint called Fenrir's Den. The first time I was there, it was five years ago" the young captain said as her friends looked curiously at her wondering what she meant by that, but know she would tell them in time. With that the trio drove to Fenrir'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Vesalius**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Enter." Rau said as he closed down his messenger as Athrun entered. "Ah, Athrun. How may I help you?" he asked.

"Sir…I request that Patrick Collasauer be transferred off of the Le Creuset team, sir." He said, in a calm voice, but Rau could sense the irritation at the mere thought of the over-confident mobile suit pilot. "He is a liability to the team, underestimates his opponents, and his 'hot-headed' personality could get one of the others killed. I, as well as most of the others from the team agree with this sir."

Rau smiled a bit. (**From ****117Jorn: Whenever Rau smiles, a puppy dies…**) "That is already being Taken care of, Athrun." He said.

Athrun blinked in surprise. "S-sir?" he asked, not sure if he heard him right.

"You heard me, Patrick Collasauer is being transferred off of the Le Creuset Team." He said. "However…there are a few catches."

"Like…what sir?" Athrun asked.

"First of all," Rau continued. "You and I are to head back too the homeland, for the council has summoned us. No doubt concerning the incident at Heliopolis. Command of the Le Creuset team will be given under the joint-command between Commander Zar Hellfury with the Fury Team, and Commander Kati Mannequin. They will be arriving within the day with the _Aztec _as well as a Nazca, and three _Laurasia-class vessels_. Patrick will be transferred to the Mannequin team…where hopefully he will learn a few things about _self-control._"

Athrun, was at a loss of words. Not only were they getting _THE _Devil of Endymion, but the Iron Lady herself as well! Two of the best commanders ZAFT had too offer just for _one ship!_ Obviously something else was going on here.

"However, on the flip side Patrick was already chosen out to pilot one of the test units of the new mobile suit series we plan on mass-producing in the future." Rau said. "the ZGMF-1703 Enact. Of course, it could have been worse…" Rau smirked a bit. "He _could _have been assigned too one of the G-Weapons." He said. "_That _would have been a disaster waiting too happen."

"I…have to agree with you there sir." Athrun said. "I shall inform the others of this."

"Very well, Athrun." Rau said, and he dismissed him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Simulator**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jordan narrowly dodged the downward swipe of the CGUE DEEP arm by side-stepping to the right. He then drew out his Katana sword and in one swipe sliced the CGUE in half. "Another one bits the dust!" Jordan yelled as he accelerated away.

For the past few minutes, Jordan has been engaging in an all-out brawl against wave after wave of enemies in the simulator.

At first, Jordan was fighting a few Mobeius mobile armors. Pretty easy. However, the match after that included a few Zeros in the formation. After some…experimental maneuvers, and a shit-load of luck, he managed to take them down.

However, then they flipped things around, and he then found himself fighting GINN's in the next match. Though they were not a difficult opponent to fight as Zero's were, it still took a lot of Jordan's skills to beat them.

The fourth match, in addition to the GINN's there were a few CGUEs of different variants. He took out the GINN's easily enough, the two Regular CGUEs were easy enough to deal with, the Assault type's were harder since they just spammed bullets his way, but dealt with them all the same. And he _FINALLY _took out the DEEP arms.

Jordan cracked his neck and knuckles, and then his shoulders. "damn…how long has it been anyways?" he asked. "I lost track of time after that second match."

"_It's been about forty-five minutes._" Yumi's voice came though. "_Your doing pretty well, though. You're lasting almost as long as Canard has._"

Jordan then grinned a bit. "Well then, time to beat his record, I suppose?" he said. "Bring in the next batch!"

Yumi giggled a bit. "_Ya know, you remind me a lot like Canard was when he first enlisted._" She said. "_Alright, bringing in the next batch!_"

Jordan could only grin as more enemies appeared, this time it was a group of 10 GINN HM Types, along with 5 Mach Patriots.

_'Oh yeah! This keeps getting better and better,_' were his thoughts as he charged at the newcomers.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Gamow**_

_**Mission Briefing Room**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"I can't believe we're gonna be under the command of the Devil of Endymion, and the Iron Lady!" Yzak said with a slight amount fear.

"You're telling me..." Dearka added as he sighed. "Not to mention _THE _Devil of Endymion himself is coming too...not to mention his team,"

"Is it true that Zar sunk five E.A battleships, and a Carrier during the battle before the Cyclopes went off?" Gilliam asked.

"Ya...that's why he's called the Devil after all." Matthew said. "Though it matches his fighting style, no doubt, in person he's actually a nice guy."

"Wait...you've _met _the guy?" Shiho asked, wide-eyed.

"A few times." Matthew said. "I was actually under his command a few times in the past before Endymion happened. Doubt he'd recognize me though."

"Hey, has anyone seen Patrick?" Nicol asked, noticing said hot-headed team mate was missing.

"Ya, where is he?" Gilliam asked. "He's gonna be late for the briefing!"

"Don't know...don't care." Dearka said, lazily. "If he doesn't show up, then I'm gonna see if I can get help in locating the Probie."

Shiho was about to ask Dearka what he meant by locating the locating the Probie when the door opened, and several people stepped into the room. The first, was Zar Hellfury himself in his White ZAFT Commander uniform, followed by his daughter Sayla Hellfury, an 18 year old with shoulder-length blonde hair and electric blue eyes, and Kane Hellfury, who was about as old as his sister, only he had Black hair, and crimson red eyes, Sayla wearing the same uniform as her father, while Kane was wearing the Red ZAFT Elite Uniform. Following them in was the rest of the Fury Team, Anthony Palmer, Joshua Bristow, and Charles Andrew, who were wearing their custom ZAFT uniforms.

The last figure who entered the room, was a 32 year old woman with dark brown hair, and purple eyes, and also wearing a ZAFT white commander's uniform. She stood around 5'6m and she had a look that said she was a professional commander, and had no time for B.S in a situation that would do better without it. It was none other than Kati Mannequin, the Iron Lady.

Zar looked at the gathered pilots as they immediately got up and saluted him and Kati in a crisp, military fashion, said officers returned the salute as Zar looked at each individual face. When his eyes landed on Matthew, he blinked in recognition.

"Matthew?" the famous ace said as the younger pilots blinked in confusion, "Matthew, is that you?"

"You remember me sir?" Matthew said in shock, as Zar chuckled.

"How could I forget the person who saved my arrogant son more than once?" the ZAFT Commander asked in a good natured tone while Kane glared at his father, as he remembered when he was ambushed by 8 Mobeius MAs and Matthew was the one who had to bail him out. Kane's pride was hurt that day, and also, his belittling of Naturals skyrocketed to new heights.

Matthew sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright Hellfury, that's enough, you can get reacquainted with your former subordinate, later," Said Kati, as Zar nodded in understanding. Kati then turned her attention back to the pilots.

"I am Commander Kati Mannequin, your new boss for now. Before we get started, I like to ask one question; WHERE is your last teammate?," she demanded as everyone saw a glint in her eyes that said if they give her the wrong answer...they were dead.

"Um, well Commander," Shiho began, looking unnerved at the older woman's scowl, "you see..."

"We don't know where he is," Dearka answered Commander Mannequin.

It was at that moment that said last teammate arrived, and it none other than Patrick Collasauer himself as he strolled in with a smug smirk on his face as he entered the briefing room.

"Hel-lo everyone! So, are we gonna storm Valhalla or what? Because I really need to-,"

SMACK!

Patrick was not expecting it as he received the biggest bitch-slap in his entire life, and it was from none other than the Iron Lady herself, who was giving him a death glare as the 24 year old red-head nursed the slap-mark on his left cheek (NOT THAT WAY!).

"What the hell woman? What was that for!" the self-proclaimed ace shouted, as Kati continued to glare at him.

"You will address as Commander or Ma'am, Pilot Collasauer," Growled the irate Finnish, as Patrick looked up and couldn't help but notice by how gorgeous the white uniformed woman looked. That was easily crushed, as said woman grabbed him by the collar of his ZAFT Green uniform and drew him up to her, eye level.

"And as for '_attacking' _Valhalla; it's not going to happen," Kati re-educated him as Patrick and the other pilots, and Kane gave confused looks.

"But Ma'am...what about the Earth Forces ship inside the colony?," Dearka asked, as Kati, with Patrick still in her grasp, turn to look at him.

"They will eventually leave the colony. But for now, we have other things to do," that got the other pilots confused as she continued, "You have extracted the schematic and weapon data on those E.A. Weapons you captured, but what we really need is combat data,"

The pilots looked at her wondering what she meant by that.

"And where we'll get that data you ask? From the Eurasian Military Satellite," Kati finished, and the collective group gave a gasp at that as she smirked, "That's right, children. We're going to Artemis,"

Patrick was still struggling against the woman's surprisingly strong grip as he was turning blue. Gilliam saw Patrick's plight and immediately acted before the so-called ace suffocated. He was an idiot, but he at least didn't deserve a fate like that

"Uhhh, Commander? Patrick can't breathe,"

Kati blinked once, and she released her grip on the young pilot. "Before we continue, let me assure you one thing, _Collasauer._" she said. "You do one thing out of line again, or endanger another one of your team mates, You'll be cleaning up bathrooms so fast it will make your head spin!"

Patrick, for once in his life, actually shut up, nodded frantically, and saluted. "Y-y-yes M-m-ma'am!" he said.

"Good!" Kati said. "Now, Zar, you may begin the briefing."

"Of course." Zar said, and on the main screen, the image of Artemis with its Lightwave barrier shield appeared. "As you all know, this is Artemis." he said. "Eurasia's military satellite stationed in the near-by area. It is protected by a Lightwave barrier shield system that blocks most of our attack, and would take the firepower of a nuke to take it down. Of course, we can't do that. So, we have to use a more...stealthy approach."

"Pilot Almafi, in your report you stated that the X-207 Blitz has a stealth system?" Kati asked.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" Nicol said. "Mirage Colloid."

"Good." Zar said. "Nicol will launch first while in stealth mode, sneak into Artemis's defenses and destroy the shield generators. After that, the rest of our forces will advance and mop up the enemy forces."

"There are a few, minor complications, however." Kati said, and the image then showed several strange-looking mobile suits that looked slightly similar to GINNs in a few ways. "These, are GAT-06 Yeti's." She said. "These are the E.A's latest mobile weapon. Their cheap knock-offs of our GINNs, however they fail in comparison, even though their space types are slightly faster than a GINN. But they are cheap to build, and their O.S, though incompatible with any other mobile weapon, shows how far they've come. We expect that Artemis may have some of these at their disposal, so be prepared for anti-mobile suit combat."

"Well, at least now the E.A can put up something of a fight now." Yzak commented. "If these Yeti's really are there, things should get interesting."

"Indeed, Pilot Joule." Zar said. "But do not let their inferiority cloud your judgment. The Yeti series, though weak, are a force to reckon with in large numbers. Me and my team have already fought them on several occasions in the last few months. Their strength lies in their speed and numbers. I suggest sticking with your wingman if we do engage these machines, and keep your eyes and ears open. Watch each others backs, and don't freeze, because of their speed and numbers, a standard GINN may not be able to out-run them, but they sure as hell out-gun them."

"Any Questions?" Kati asked, and the teams were silent. "Very well. Prepare for battle, and set a course for Artemis."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Outside Valhalla Sensor range**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Just outside of the sensor range of Valhalla, and the ZAFT fleet, a small fleet of five ships lied in wait. These ships, five Texas-Class Light Carriers, were all painted jet black, and matched perfectly with the background of space. The one thing that stood out on the ships were that they all had a white symbol on their left sides of their hull's, the image of an eagle's talon surrounded by a circle, the symbol of the mercenary group Triad.

On the bridge of the lead _Texas-_class, the _Saion,_ Aber Rindt looked at the distant colony. "Valhalla..." he muttered. "A colony about as useless as Heliopolis was..."

Aber Rindt was a 38 Year old man, who stood at 5'6. He had short Silver hair, and had strange golden eyes. He wore the Triad Uniform witch was dark green with gold trimming, and he wore a pair of white gloves (Think the A-Law uniform).

"Sir, the ZAFT fleet is leaving the area." said the ship's XO. "Bearing 840."

"Hmm, so it seems ZAFT has given up on the Archangel so quickly, eh?" another voice said, this time coming from behind him. Aber turned too see a 17 year old male who stood at 5'9. He had Bright yellow hair, and dark green eyes. He also wore a similar uniform that Aber wore.

"No. Their just postponing it for now." Aber speculated. "What is their course?"

"Their present course should take them to Artemis, sir!" the XO said.

"Hmm...they must be wanting too test their new toys." Aber thought out loud. "the Blitz does have that Mirage Colloid system, so it could be possible for them to succeed."

"Should we warn Garcia?" the yellow-haired male asked, and Aber barked a laugh. "No, that would reveal our presence to them, and we don't want that just yet." he said. "Shame though...He just got quite a few of those new Yeti's as well as three units from the CAT series. Oh well." he said before redirecting his gaze at Valhalla. "Makes things easier for us, though. Bring, you know your orders, correct?"

The yellow haired man, Bring nodded. "Move into Valhalla airspace and infiltrate the colony with the assault team." he said. "half of the team will attack the colony itself while the rest attacks the Archangel and Morningstar."

"Good." Aber said. "Remember, the Morningstar is our Primary objective. The Archangel is secondary as well as the X-105 Strike. We'll have quite a handsome bonus if we confirm the death of that Coordinator pilot. Blue Cosmos doesn't want word of a _Coordinator _piloting one of their prototypes, so we need to cover it up for them."

"What of the ISAF?" Bring asked. "If they get word of this..."

"As far as the ISAF is concerned, this will just be a well equipped pirate raid." Aber said. "Even if they find out it was really us in Triad, we were hired to do this by Blue Cosmos, not the E.A. All they could do is add political presser." He then turned to Bring. "You may begin launching now." he said. "Time we...stirred up the hornet's nest."

"Rules of engagement sir?" Bring asked, and Aber smirked.

"Civilians...expendable."

******0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

******Eurasian Space Station Artemis**

******0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The teenage girl, Naomi Hisato, gave a sigh as she zipped up the jungle green flight suit. It was an Orb flight suit that she requested with her own personal crest of a cheetah with a pink water lily behind the cheetah's slender frame. As readied to leave, one of her friends approached her.

"Are you sure that you wanna sneak out of Artemis?" asked the friend named Ivan. "Naomi, a chance will come soon, you just gotta be patient."

Naomi shook her head as she replied, "I can't be patient and wait. I have to leave before that fucker Garcia sees Hyperion Verde. He won't get his hands on Verde. Just make sure that the back door is open for me to escape."

"Where will you go?" asked Ivan. "You won't be able to make to Copernicus City on the Moon."

"The PLANTS," answered Naomi. "From there, I'm gonna head to Earth and begin trying to rally people to help liberate Israel."

Ivan sighed and just wished Naomi Hisato luck in her journey as she silently launched and escaped from the Eurasian space station using the 'backdoor.'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fenrir's Den**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Murrue, Cornelia and Trisha were at Valhalla's best spot for off-duty military personnel. Though technically a restaurant and Karaoke bar. It was also a pub for the many soldiers from the E.A., ZAFT, and the ISAF, so technically, here in the Fenrir's Den, and quite possibly Valhalla as well, the war was non-existent.

"Wow," Cornelia said in wonder, "I can't believe how many people from all THREE of the major factions are here!,"

Trisha nodded as she led them through the throng of many different uniformed people.

"Yep, here in Valhalla, you meet people not just from the Nations of the ISAF, but from the warring factions as well. Here, ZAFT and E.A., Coordinator and Natural, makes no difference. Here you are free from the troubles of war, politics, racism, and all that shit," she said as they seated at a booth table and the waiter came by and took their orders. It was when the waiter left, that Murrue decided to ask her's and Cornelia's question.

"Trisha, there's something, that we want to ask you,"

"Hm?" Trisha inquired, as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"We want to know what happened to you after we graduated from the Academy 5 years ago? The last we heard from you is that you were being posted at JOSH-A," Cornelia said as Murrue nodded at that. Trisha sighed as she brushed her hair back, as she gained a solemn look.

"It was at least a month after I arrived at JOSH-A...,"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Flashback no Jutsu!**_

_**JOSH-A, Alaska**_

_**5 years ago**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Then Atlantic Federation Ensign Trisha Hohenheim was carrying a pile of folders, containing some classified documents, some not, as she walked down the halls of the Atlantic Federation's JOSH-A, or Alaska Base. She was a secretary for one of the High-ranking officers, and let's just say she was ready to ask for a transfer. Said officer was a rude, perverted, asshole, as he occasionally sent leering glances her way, and in turn made her want to throw up. There were others who sympathized with her, mostly other female members of the Base.

She sighed as she continued on her way to deliver the folders to the File Room. When she reached the room she could hear what sounded like a heated argument. Curiosity getting the better of her, she peaks through the crack of the door, and listened in.

Inside, were several figures. The first, being the four Admirals who were in charge of JOSH-A. The next, being Captain Sutherland, and lastly, was Murata Azrael himself. Trisha narrowed her eyes at the sight of the Blue Cosmos leader. She, along with most of their friends, hated the very sight of that racist mad man.

"You've been going behind our backs Azrael!" One of the Admirals shouted. "We've put up with your Anti-Coordinator sentiments, but this has gone too far!"

Azrael merely sighed. "I don't see what your being so mad about." he said, in a calm voice. "I am merely supplying you with more soldiers to fight when war comes-"

"Using Child Soldiers is not what we're looking for Azrael!" Another Admiral shouted, causing Trisha to gasp slightly. "Not only have you brainwashed the children into Coordinator-hating Zealots, but you did this on the son of Naomi and Roy Payang, as well?"

"The Payangs were not soldiers, they were astronomers!" the third Admiral shouted. "They practically ran the D.S.S.D! And now their only heir is as brainwashed as the rest of these so-called _Extendeds!_"

"You say Coordinators are horrible, while you do such disgusting things like this!" The fourth Admiral sneered.

"You should also know, that the Payang family were all Moderate with Coordinators, Admirals." Azrael said, with Sutherland nodded in agreement. "Our enemies."

"Coordinators are _not _our enemies, Azrael!" The first Admiral said. "The only reason they would attack us is because of _your _Organization!"

"Which is exactly why we must strike first!" Azrael shouted. "I ordered what was necessary during the bombing at the D.S.S.D headquarters because of that!"

There was a whole minute's worth of silence. "You..._Planned _the bombing?" The second Admiral asked, shocked and barely controlling his anger.

"Of course!" Azrael said, in an over-cheerful voice that sent shivers down Trisha's spine. "Do you think that attacks such as the ones done there, as well as ones in the PLANTs are not planned? Are not prepared by me? I do what is necessary for the preservation of our blue and pure world. The..._enlistment _of Sven Cal Payang, was just a bonus."

"So...you admit that Blue Cosmos has been responsible for all anti-Coordinator terrorist attacks?" the third admiral asked, while Azrael smirked and nodded.

"You realize...that this means your so-called group is in a heap of trouble, and these Extendeds are treasonous?" the fourth Admiral asked. "If so...why tell us?"

"Simple...because I know none of you will tell a soul about what happened in here." before either of the admirals could react, a series of gunshots went off, almost causing Trisha to scream, but by some miracle she stopped herself while the four head admirals were killed by their own guards.

"Well, that takes care of that." Sutherland said as he signaled the guards too take care of the bodies. "I've already arranged for them to make it so that it looks as if Coordinator terrorists killed them."

"Good." Azrael said, in a pleased voice. "With your Promotion coming up in a few weeks, you will then select some...new leadership more in favor of our ideals. Am I correct, _Admiral _Sutherland?" The soon-to-be admiral smirked. "Of course." he said.

"So, what of the disk?" Azrael asked.

"It should be on its way." Sutherland answered. "Ensign Trisha Hohenheim should have it, along with the rest of the files concerning the Extendeds, the bombings, and such. Wouldn't want it to fall in the wrong hands, right?"

"True." Azrael said. "But...there is a chance she could have glanced at the documents because of curiosity...and you know that old saying...Curiosity _killed _the cat. Oh, better be ready to shoot her. I don't want any chances taken. She gets shot along with anyone else she associates with that aren't loyal to Blue Cosmos."

Trisha had heard enough, and ran away as fast as she could as she clutched the files close to her, and by some miracle, neither of them heard her.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Flashback no Jutsu, KAI!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

When she finished telling them what happened, the looks on her friends faces was that of mix horror, anger, and hatred.

"No way...," Murrue breathed out, "I can't believe Blue Cosmos will go that far...just to eradicate all Coordinators,"

Cornelia's hands clenched into fists as she gritted her teeth in rage.

"That son of a bitch! Using children as expendable soldiers! I'll kill him! If I ever see that prick Azrael, I swear I'll kill him!" she snarled out as Trisha could only nod.

"After that incident, I knew I would be targeted. I couldn't trust anyone in the military to help me get out of the Atlantic Federation. But then, I remembered I had relatives in Antarctica, so using a secured line, I contacted my cousin who was a Sub captain in the URA Navy. I then planned to fake my death by blowing up my bunk room, luckily my bunkmate was not there," she finished, as Murrue and Cornelia gave her sympathetic glances.

"Sounds like those Blue Cosmos fuckers, alright," a teenage girl of 16 years old said to the three friends. "You probably have seen something about a boy my age being wanted for, get this, treason against the human race."

Murrue just huffed in frustration as she recalled seeing such wanted posters describing a young man who was apparently wanted by Blue Cosmos at Morgenroete before it got torn down immediately an hour after it was posted.

Before they could continue, sirens and alarms blared alerting the people in the bar. A voice blared on the PA all around the colony.

"Attention! All military personnel are to report to their stations, IMMEDIATLEY! All civilians are ordered to evacuate to the shelters until further notice! This is NOT a drill! I repeat! This is NOT a drill!"

"Looks like someone is being stupid and attacking this colony," the robot said with a feminine voice. "Guess, it's time to dance."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**20 minutes later**_

_**In the Morningstar Simulation room**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Whoa shit!" Jordan shouted as he backed away just as a Patriot modified with a beam saber nearly cleaved him in half. Jordan growled as he then drew the Midas Messer beam boomerang from his Combine shield, and tossed it at the Patriot. The beam cut clean through the Patriot, destroying it.

Not having time to reclaim the boomerang, Jordan accelerated upwards dodging rocket fire from a GINN. Jordan preformed a 180 degree turn, and aimed his 30mm Gatling shield at the GINN, pulling the trigger as rounds burst from the 6-cylinder weapon. the rounds hit their mark and the GINN was torn to pieces.

Jordan was on the second-to-last round till he broke Canard's record. In the last few rounds, Yumi and the rest of his team were sending _anything _they could to take out Jordan without making it to unfair. The last round they had him facing a force of 8 Mobeius mobile armors, two Mobeius ZEROs, four GINN's, a CGUE DEEP arms, three Mach Patriots, 6 normal Patriots, and even two Drake-Class Escort carriers.

Jordan focused on the biggest threats first. Those being the CGUE DEEP Arms, the Zero's, the Mach Patriots, and the Drake's. He took out the Zero's first, witch in his eye posed the largest threat. He simply took them out from a distance using a Sniper rifle he stole from one of the GINN Recon types he defeated. Next he focused on the Mach Patriots. They were fast, but Jordan lured them into an area of the debris field that limited their mobility advantage, giving him the upper hand, allowing him to take care of them.

Next, he dealt with the CGUE DEEP Arms. He discovered the best way to beat it, is to let the pilot heat up its thermal cannons enough to the point he'll have to switch to the laser sword to conserve energy. Jordan would then keep his distance from the CGUE, luring him into an ambush where he snuck up behind it and sliced it in half.

Then, after disposing of the 8 Mobeius units, Jordan focused on the ships. After destroying a Patriot, he stole its rocket launcher, and used it too destroy the engines of the Drakes, followed by the weapons making them completely useless. And now he just finished up with the GINN's and Patriots.

Inside the simulator, Jordan was starting to feel exhausted. Actually scratch that. He's been feeling exhausted after the Eight GINN HM types and four Mach Patriot match five rounds ago. Right now, he was running on fumes.

But this...was the last match. And for some reason, Jordan felt like he had to see this whole thing out to the end. Like he could never let himself down if he didn't do it all the way.

Outside, the pilots and civilians were in absolute shock, amazement, and a bit of awe at how well Jordan has been tearing through anything the Morningstar pilots programed into the simulator. Though he would sometimes find himself in a sticky situation, he always managed to pull off some sort of miracle that got him out of it.

"Damn...that kid's amazing!" Robby said what was on everyone's mind. "He's not just good, the kid really knows how to get things done."

"You can say that again." Dmitri said. "Its almost as if he were born to pilot mobile suits."

"Well, its time we see what he's really made of, because here is the last match." Grimm said, and the others nodded.

Back in the simulator, Jordan wiped away the sweat off of his forehead. "_You okay in there Jordan?_" Yumi asked.

"Ya...just a little tired is all." Jordan muttered. "and I thought the _Vertigo _took a lot out of me..."

"_You can call it a day if you want, Jordan._" Yumi said. "_No one would think differently of you._" Jordan chuckled a bit.

"No can do, Yumi." he said. "Besides, I'm one match away from beating Canard's Record...so bring. it. ON!"

Yumi giggled a bit. "_Alright, beginning the last match. Good luck...your gonna need it._"

Jordan took a moment to see his current status of his mobile suit. He was glad that after each match his Energy batteries would fill back up, otherwise he'd probably be screwed.

Armament wise, Jordan lost his boomerang in the last batch, and his combine shield's gatling cannon was almost dry on ammo. He tossed aside the shield, and took off the 28mm Vulcan shield off of a CGUE and mounted it in its place. the CGUE shield still had 2/3rds of its ammo, good enough. He earlier lost his two Anti-ship swords a few matches ago when he took on a _Nazca-_class destroyer. His head Vulcans were at half-ammo as well. He still had both of his beam sabers, still, as well as his Musashi sword and the anti-armor knives. He also still had a GINN Recon type's Sniper rifle, as well as a Patriot's Neo-Javelin rocket launcher holstered on his flight back where the Rail cannons usually would be. He also still had a beam rifle on his back as well.

Jordan looked around for his enemies. He didn't see any yet...could they be sending in another team of Shadow Patriots with Mirage Colloid or GINN Recon types?

Then, Jordan felt a strange sense in the back of his head that demanded him to dodge left. he obeyed, and nearly missed a duo of shots from a beam rifle. "WHOA!" Jordan shouted as he sped away as additional shots were fired at him, but he used the debris to his advantage and used its for cover.

Hiding behind the remnants of a _Wallace-_class battleship, Jordan panted slightly. '_Okay... wasn't expecting that..._' he thought. '_But...where the hell did that come from-_' he was interrupted from his thoughts as warning alarms went off in his cockpit. Jordan's eyes darted upward just in time to see one TMSF-082 Cavalier with a beam saber drawn and ready charging at him.

Jordan reacted by instinct, and drew his own beam saber to clash with the Cavalier's. '_Well, this is new!_' Jordan thought.

"_You've done pretty well so far kid._" A voice said on the radio, surprising Jordan. "_But let's see you take on a _live _opponent._"

Jordan groaned. "Canard?" he asked, and the image of the said mobile suit pilot appeared on the screen. "_That's right._" he said, smirking. "_If you wanna beat my record, you're gonna have to beat the person who made it in the first place._"

At first, Jordan was nervous. Unlike the Computer-generated enemies, Canard was a thinking enemy. He was going to go tooth-and-nail to beat Jordan.

However, deep inside of Jordan, he also felt a wave of...excitement?

This feeling, however, won over the nervousness and Jordan grinned like a loon. "Well then, I guess its time for some FUN!" He capitalized 'Fun' as he delivered a kick to Canard's Cavalier, knocking him to the side.

Canard, who was caught a bit off guard by Jordan's sudden action, recovered quickly as he then blocked Jordan's next attack with his shield. Jordan back-flipped in his mobile suit and fired his 28mm Vulcan at Canard's suit, but Canard evaded by moving upwards and fired his beam rifle at Jordan's own Cavalier. But Jordan accelerated to the right, continuing to fire his 28mm.

Outside, as the one-on-one battle between Canard and Jordan continued, the pilots of the Morningstar watched in amazement as Jordan fought Canard and held his ground. Of course they knew Canard was going easy on the kid, Jordan was making him push it by just a little.

Meanwhile, Jordan's friends and the militia pilots were also in equal shock as Jordan went head-to-head with a Antarctic Ace. Dean as well as Reznov knew that Canard was going easy, but the others didn't know that.

'_The kid shows a LOT of potential..._' Dean thought as he smirked. '_Looks like I'm gonna be ordering that Patriot after all._'

Inside, Jordan stopped firing his Gatling cannon, and charged forward drawing his Musashi sword. Canard responded in kind in drawing out his own sword, and started to charge against Jordan.

However, suddenly the simulation froze, and warning alarms started going off as the screens turned off. "What the hell?" Jordan shouted. "What's going on?"

"_Alert! Alert! All hands, battle-stations! I repeat: All hands, Battle-stations! This is not a drill, Repeat, this is NOT a Drill!_"

"C'mon Jordan! It appears we have uninvited guests!" Canard ordered as he and Jordan got out of the cockpits, "Jordan wait!"

Jordan turned around and looked at Canard, "What?"

"Take one of the Morningstar's spare Cavaliers. It should help a lot more than the Vertigo, I got a feeling that just says that our guests aren't ZAFT," Canard informed him, while Jordan gave a bug eyed look.

"Y-you sure?" he asked and Canard nodded his head in approval.

"I'm dead serious. Now, hurry! Get on one of the Cavaliers!" Canard ordered, as Jordan looked at Dean who was waiting by the doorway and said former ZAFT pilot nodded.

"Go for it Jordan. This is your first test as a Mobile Suit pilot," Dean approved, with a smile a the end.

Jordan blinked once, but he then grinned. "Alright, let's Go!" He shouted as he followed Canard and the others too the hangar.

Dean then turned to the others. "Everyone, back too the Archangel ASAP!" he shouted. "This is an emergency sortie. We don't have time to grab our flight suits, so mount up! We are _NOT _going to have a repeat of Heliopolis here or I'll be damned!"

"Yes Sir!" the Militia coursed, with Kira and his friends nodding. As they started to leave, they noticed Cagalli was following them. "What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"You said you have a Vertigo on your ship?" Cagalli asked. "If so, I'm Piloting it."

Dean was about to protest, but Cagalli cut him off. "I watched helplessly as Heliopolis fell apart before my eyes, I _refuse _to let that happen here too, and do _nothing _but standing around and watching!" she shouted.

Dean would have too admit...the girl was determined. "F-Fine! just stick close too the ships!" he said, and they ran too the Archangel.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Morningstar Hanger Bay**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jordan hopped into the cockpit of the Cavalier, and immediately started up the activation sequence, and activated the Radio listening in on Canard's chat with the bridge.

"_Amanda, who's attacking?_" Canard shouted once he got into his custom Cavalier.

"_Unknown!_" Amanda shouted back. "_We have dozens of enemies started attacking! They just came out of no where and started attacking the colony!_"

"_Are they ZAFT?_" Robby asked. "_Damn, those bastards are crazy to attack Valhalla for the Archangel!_"

"_It's not ZAFT._" Amanda said, to their shock. "_The enemy force consists of Mobeius units, Vertigos, GINNs, CGUEs, Patriots, and even those new Yetis! This is not a ZAFT attack!_"

"_Pirates?_" Dmitri offered.

"No way." Jordan spoke up. "These guys are too well equipped. If this were just Vertigo's and Mobeius units, hell if it had maybe just a few GINN's or regular Patriots, I'd believe that. But CGUEs, Yeti's, and in this big of a force? No way, this is a funded attack. Who? I wouldn't know. But I do know we have to stop them before they can do some serious damage to the colony. We don't want another Heliopolis on our hands."

"_He's right._" Canard said. "_Amanda, Meet Jordan Takeo. He's temporarily piloting one of the spare Cavalier units to help in the defense of the colony and the ships. He can be trusted._"

"_A-Alright._" Amanda said. "_All units, prepare for launch!_"

First up to bat were Kyle and Arleen as their suit's prepared for launch.

"_Kyle Matsutani, Rogue Gundam, Launching!_"

"_Arleen Bettany, Vigilante Gundam, Let's hit it!_"

After the two launched, Jordan let out a light chuckle. "_Seems like Jordan started a new fad, eh?_" Grimm said as his and Dmitri's Cavalier's prepared for launch.

"It seems so, Grimm." Jordan said. "Now hurry up an launch! There ain't no rest for the wicked!"

Grimm chuckled a bit. "_Right, Karl Grimm, Cavalier, taking off!_"

"_Dmitri Zubov, Cavalier, Moving Out!_"

Next in line, was Yumi and Robby. "_Robert Davenport, Cavalier, launching!_"

"_Yumi Nagase, Cavalier, let's go!_"

Finally, it was Canard and Jordan's turn. "_You ready for this, Jordan?_" Canard asked as his unit was mounted with an Aile Strike back, only he had a Combined shield.

Jordan grinned as his Cavalier was given the same customizations he had in the simulator, only he had too have the Rail cannons...not that he was really complaining. "Canard...I was _born _ready." he said.

Canard gave a chuckle. "_Alright then, Canard Pars Harkin, Cavalier, Engaging the enemy!_"

"Jordan Takeo, Cavalier, Let's Rock and ROLL!"

**-**_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**117Jorn: BOOM! Another one bites the dust!**_

_**Me: Yes indeed! And now here are new specs to your enjoyment!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0- 0**_

**Texas-Class Light Space Carrier **

**Manufacturer: Earth Alliance **

**Operator(s): Earth Alliance, Triad **

**Accommodation: **

**Power plant: unknown; **

**Dimensions: unknown **

**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; **

**Armaments: 2 x Linear rail cannons; 8 x 4-tubed missile launchers; **

**Mobile Suit Capacity: 12 **

**Technical & Historical Notes: The Texas-Class Light Space Carrier was created for the soul purpose of deploying a decent amount of mobile suits onto a battlefield quickly. The Texas-Class is faster than the Agamemnon-Class, but it is much more lightly armed, and with weaker armor witch cannon withstand powerful beam blasts. Despite this, the Texas-Class is a fine ship in the E.A's arsenal, and also sees much action in the Triad Mercenary group. **

**Known Captain(s): Aber Rindt **

**Colors: Aqua blue. Triad Colors: Black Author's Notes: I based this one on the Virginia-Class from Gundam 00. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**GAT-06 'Yeti'**

**Model Number: GAT-06 **

**Codename: Yeti**

**Unit type: mass production aerial mobile suit**

**Manufacturer: E.A**

**Operator: E.A; Pirates; Desert Dawn**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**

**Dimensions: height 18.3 meters**

**Empty Weight: 121.3 metric tons**

**Armor materials: E-Carbon**

**Powerplant: Ultracompact Battery, power rating unknown**

**Equipment, and design features: Sensors ranges unknown; High-Mobility pack (HM type)**

**Fixed armaments: 30mm Machine gun, left shoulder mounted;**

**Optional Fixed Armaments: 25mm 'Smooth-bore' cannon, arm mounted; Carbon Blade, Rear skirt mounted, hand carried when in use; Shield, mounted on knee, and/or shoulders; 4 x 4-tube missile launcher;** **500mm Multistep Acceleration gun**

**Optional armaments: **

**Anti-Aircraft type: 4 x 155mmX50 Anti-Aircraft gun; 60mm 6-Barrel air-cooled Vulcan**

**High Mobility type: 25mm 'Smooth-bore' cannon, arm mounted; Carbon Blade, Rear skirt mounted; Shield, mounted on knee, and/or shoulders;**

**Space Type: 25mm 'Smooth-bore' cannon, arm mounted; Carbon Blade, Rear skirt mounted, hand carried when in use;**

**Long-Range cannon type: 300mm 'Armature' Cannon; **

**Technical/historical notes: The Yeti was a cheap alliance M.S rip-off that are in all extents and purposes, walking/Flying tanks. They move like a tank in ground battles, while their space counterparts, though they are slightly faster than a GINN, fail in comparison to any mobile suit that either the ISAF, ZAFT, or Terminal have produced. But what they lack in abilities, they make up in numbers being fast and cheap to build in order to swarm their enemies. Yeti's have a primitive O.S. so that even Naturals can pilot them, however they are so primitive that they could not operate in any other mobile suit. **

**Colors: **

**Forest: Sage Green camo pattern**

**Desert: Tan Desert camo pattern**

**Snow: White and Grey camo pattern**

**Space: Purple with black joints**

**Known pilots: Many, **

**Notes: Its appearance Depends on the Model. Ground types look like MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground type, the AA type looks like the MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Anti-Aircraft type; the HM type looks like the MSJ-06II-C Tieren HM type, the Long Range type looks like the MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long Range Cannon type, and Finally the space type looks like the MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space type. I (117Jorn) thought that the E.A deserved a more fighting chance against ZAFT until their Dagger-series and other mobile suits are revealed. So, I came up with the Yeti's. **

_**A/N: And here they are! Please give credit to 117Jorn for these, for he thought of it. Until then, see ya next time! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sparky's note:**** Hello guys. Sparky here with another chapter of Journey of Ice, formally Nation of the Ice Revisioned. Not many changes to the story have been made except for the usual grammatical errors and a couple differently chosen songs for this chapter. Hope you guys like it and keep enjoying the story.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**PHASE-07**

**Siege of Valhalla**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So, Matthew, how is it like being under the command of Le Creuset?" Zar asked Matthew as they along with Sayla sat in the Captain's office of the _Aztec. _As the Fleet of five ships made their way too Artemis, Zar had decided too take this Opportunity too get reacquainted with Matthew.

"In all Honesty sir...I don't like the guy one bit." Matthew confessed. "I don't know why, it's just...this feeling I get at the back of my spine that tells me too stay away from him. And after Heliopolis...I just get the creeps around him."

Zar nodded, with a smile. "You'd be right about that one." he said. "And you don't have too call me 'sir' when it's just us, Matthew. I never really was one for formalities."

Zar then stood up, and walked towards the window in the room. "I, as well as a majority of the crew of the _Aztec _and even the Mannequin team hate almost everything about that masked freak...especially after the round table."

Matthew blinked. "The Round Table?" he asked, and Zar chuckled. "Endymion, Matthew." he said. "Many pilots have renamed it the Round Table after the battle."

"Oh." Matthew said. "But...what happened in there?" Zar sighed as he closed his eyes, and Sayla bowed her head. "Have you ever heard of his last team?" Zar asked.

"He never talks about who he had under his command before me and the others, Sir-I mean Zar." Matthew said.

"And with damn good reason, too." Sayla growled a bit. "His last team...he just sent them to _die_ during the battle."

"During Endymion, Rau ordered his team to attack the enemy from behind, where he _said _was the least defended." Zar said as he clenched his fists. "It was a trap, turret guns were already in place, and the team was pinned down. A small group from my team went in too try and save them but then...the Cyclopes hit us, and now the only original members of the Fury team are myself, Sayla, Kane, Anthony, Joshua, and Charles."

"After the battle," He continued. "Rau said he was deeply saddened by the loss of half of our team, and his team...but I _knew _he was lying. It was written on his face. he _knew _his team was going too be pinned down, and he _knew _the fury team would try too save them."

"You don't mean..." Matthew said.

"Yes." Zar said. "I believe Rau was trying to lure _me _along with the rest of my team into that trap, to finish us off."

"But...why would he do that?" Matthew asked. "Why take out one of the top teams in ZAFT as well as sacrificing his own to do it?"

"I don't know, but i _will _find out." Zar said. "I owe it not only to my men, but also to everyone else who died at the Round Table."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Valhalla**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"WHOOA!" Jordan shouted as he barely dodged a rocket from a Neo-Javelin wielded by a Patriot with a black and white trim paint job, "These guys are packing some serious heat!"

"No kidding!" Kyle said as he dissected a Yeti in half with with the blue blade one of the Rogue's Enhanced Beam Sabers, causing the outdated Mobile Suit to explode in a fire ball, "It almost looks they want to destroy the whole colony!"

"_That may be what their after guys!_" Arleen said as the Vigilante in MA mode sped through the battlefield, chasing down a trio of enemy Vertigo's. "_But regardless we gotta stop 'em'!_"

"don't need to tell me twice!" Jordan replied as he snapped up a beam rifle, and fired at the Javelin-wielding Patriot. The shot was true, and destroyed the Patriot in a pink explosion.

"Hey Kyle...why do mobile suits blow up pink when in space?" Jordan asked, trying too keep his mind off of the fact he has killed about three people already.

"_That...well..._" Kyle said as he fired his wrist Gatlings at a few missiles a GINN launched. "_You know Jordan, I'm as stumped as you are. I have no idea._"

"I mean...if the same unit detonates like normal when in atmosphere, why does it blow up pink when in space?" Jordan asked as he rose upwards, fired his beam rifle once destroying a Mobeius mobile armor, and then took aim again and destroyed another.

"_It's one of life's great mysteries, I guess Jordan._" Arleen said. She was no fool, she knew why Jordan was pulling out such a conversation. Sure the simulator can get you ready too fight, but it cannot prepare you to kill. She'd have too remember to talk to him after the battle about that.

"_Where the hell did these guys come from anyways?_" Robby said as he and Karl raced around covering each others backs, and supporting the KOS ships against a team of GINN's with D-Type equipment.

"_They must have a fleet or something out there somewhere._" Canard said as he sliced a Mach Patriot in half right down the middle with his beam trident. "_But before we can find them, we gotta take care of these guys out here!_"

"_SHIT!_" Dmitri shouted. "_Boss, a bunch of mobile suits got through me and entered the colony!_"

Canard swore colorfully. "Dammit_, Dean! Can you head in there and take care of them?_"

"_Yes sir!_" Dean replied. "_Thomas, Sandra, Ryu, Your with me! We're heading into the colony too hunt down those units! Yuri, Hal and Kira, stay out here and keep any more from getting in!"_

The others followed their orders as requested. "_Be careful, though._" Dmitri warned. "_There was an unknown in the formation. Watch yourselves in there! _"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Archangel**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ma'am! Commander Van Garret reports Mobile Suits have entered the colony!" Flay shouted as a few minutes ago, she asked Murrue if she could in anyway, thus why she's in the CIC, "Himself, Miss Une, and Mister Kojima are already giving chase!"

"Damn it all!" cursed Murrue as she slammed her fist on the arm of the Command Chair, "Why did this happen now of all times?"

"Captain, the enemy Mobile suits have entered the Colony's Interior...Oh God, they're attacking civilians indiscriminately!" Sai said in horror as he listened to the frantic calls for help on his head set.

"WHAT!" Murrue shouted, while the rest of the bridge crew gasped.

"Its...the truth..." Sai said. "P-Putting it on the...M-main screen."

The screen in front of them the changed to the images the Camera's inside the colony projected, and to their horror...it was true.

Several of the Black/White Patriot's had their mobile suit's refitted with feet-mounted machine guns, and were going out of their way to gun down any civilian they came across. Men, women...and children. Gunning them down, destroying building after building, total Chaos...it was a Massacre.

The whole bridge crew, especially the Heliopolis Volunteers, were absolutely horrified. This was the side of war they never see on the news. The side that the should never have seen. Flay's eyes were fixed onto the display, watching helplessly while people were gunned down...regardless if they were Coordinator or Natural.

'_T-This can't...this can't be happening!_' She thought, trying to tell herself this was all a bad dream. '_This...this can't be really happening!_'

On the Morningstar, the same images were being played as well. Trisha was absolutely horrified, as were the rest of the bridge crew. "No...this...can't be..." she muttered to herself.

Those ships were not the only ones seeing these images. _All _of the ships at Valhalla, ISAF, E.A, ZAFT, even Triad watched these images in horror, disgust and for the Triad crew...enjoyment.

On the bridge of the _Saion, _Aber Rindt smirked and let out a low chuckle. '_You can't spell Slaughter without Laughter I suppose._' he thought as if it were some kind of joke.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**E.A Agamemnon-Class Super Carrier Spirit of fire**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rear Admiral James Gregory Cutter, an elderly man with blue eyes, black graying hair, and standing at 6'1 watched in absolute anger at the images from the colony. He then punched the wide-broadcast button. "This is Captain James Cutter of the Earth Alliance Agamemnon-Class _Spirit of fire._" he barked. "I don't care if this is our colony or not, I will _not _stand for these actions of absolute Terrorism! All E.A Vessels at Valhalla are now under my command, and I am _ORDERING _you to launch everything you've got, and defend this colony! Coordinators or not, those are _civilians _dieing here, and I will not stand for it!"

Almost instantly, a grand total of five _Nelson-_class Battleships, eight _Drake-_class Escorts, and two _Texas-_class Light Carriers, all announced their full support, and began launching Mobeius units, and Yeti's. They formed up around the _Spirit of fire _while half of the Yeti's proceeded into the colony for defense, while the rest along with all of the Mobeius units moved out of Valhalla.

"_This is Commander Jacob Key's on board the Solomon-class Cruiser Pillar_ of Autumn. _We refuse too stand by and watch as well. All ZAFT vessels, launch every mobile suit you've got! and Let's push these bastards out of here!_" Then, coming up right beside the E.A Fleet, Three _Nazca-_class Destroyers, Five _Laurasia-_Class Frigates, and one Solomon-Class Cruiser formed up.

If anyone were to look now, they would see a sight for the ages. As ships from the ISAF, ZAFT and E.A, along with their respective mobile weapons formed up, regardless of being Coordinator or Natural, all given a common goal: to protect the innocent. And if need be, with their lives.

Despite the current situation, as Trisha watched as the three forces launched, a smirk grazed her lips. '_Someone better have a fucking camera out._' she thought. '_Because this could be possibly the most amazing sight someone could ever see._'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_10 minutes earlier_**

**_Somewhere in Valhalla_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

In the colony's security office, one Kinue Crossroad, is watching the attack through the cameras inside, and outside the colony. She and her news crew have just witnessed the supposed Pirate group break into the colony and began to attack civilians.

"This is Kinue Crossroad, reporting live at Valhalla! Just moments ago, the Emergency Alert was sounded due to unknown, but hostile, Mobile Suits attacking the colony! Right now I'm here in the security room in the security room, watching the footage unfold before my eyes..." her eyes then went wide as the unknown forces started too gun down the civilians. "N-No..." she muttered. "Now their...their starting to gun down...civilians off the streets...I...can't believe this is happening but...it is."

Silently in her mind, she gave a quick prayer. '_Saji, I hope your not watching this..._' she thought.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Everywhere else**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

This broadcast from Valhalla, was not only being shot live to Scandinavia, but the whole world watched in utter shock at the footage. All around the world, in the PLANTs, in ISAF colonies, and more, people were horrified, disgusted, and enraged that such an act was being carried out.

**-0**_-__Crossroad Residence, Onogoro, Orb Union_**-0-**

In Orb, two individuals, a 17 year old boy with Brown hair and eyes watched in shock, as was the blond-haired blue eyed girl that was with him. "This...can't be happening..." he muttered.

"Saji...why is this happening?" the girl asked, her eyes red in tears as she too couldn't believe this was happening.

"I...I don't know Louise." Saji Crossroad said too Louise Halavey. "I just don't know." as he continued too watch the report, he continued too look at the reporter. _'Please be careful big sis..._'

_-0-__Orb Government Building__-0-_

Meanwhile, Uzumi Nara Athha, who also was watching the report as were the rest of the noble families of Orb such as the Sahaku, and Seirans, watched in open horror at what they were seeing, while Uzumi was barley holding his anger. '_First Heliopolis...now this?_' he thought.

Rondo Mina Sahaku, twin sister of Rondo Ghina Sahaku, watched as she also sees a group of ISAF Soldiers valiantly try to divert the Triad Patriots attention away from the civilians by firing their AAR-54 Assault rifles at the metal titans, only to be ruthlessly torn apart by the 65mm CIWS head mounted Vulcans, as their position on a roof was blown away. Her fists clench into fists as the indiscriminate slaughter continued.

_-0-URA Military Defense Station Villa Verde-0-_

The staff at the United Republic of Antarctica's Military Satellite, Villa Verde watched with horrified expressions as they watched the broadcast on the main viewing screen.

One Admiral Daniel Parker, Head Commodore of Villa Verde, a man with brown eyes and hair, standing at 6'2 and wearing the URA Admirals uniform with a pair of steel frame glasses, clenched his fists at the sight before him. '_Pirates my ass._' He thought. '_Someone ordered this…but damn it who?_'

-**0-****_Unknown_**_ Location_**-0-**

Also, in an unknown location, a man with orange-ish hair and golden eyes, wearing a red tuxedo sighed as he watched. "Azrael _had _to send in that crazy bastard, didn't he?" he said as he took a drink from his red wine "If anything, this _will _come back too bite him in the ass eventually."

"It's not very often I hear you curse like that, Master." A second figure, a male with green hair and purple eyes and standing behind the chair the other man sat in. "But I agree with you completely. If word gets out that Triad did this by the orders of Blue Cosmos…"

"We will just have too wait and see, Ribbons." Alejandro Corner said too his assistant, Ribbons Almarke. "Just like we have been before…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Back with Valhalla**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As Kinue watched the footage unfold, she then however noticed several new Patriot's with different color schemes enter the battle.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Dean, Ryu, Thomas and Sandra**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The moment the four mobile suits entered the inside of the colony, they were instantly frozen in shock as they watched as the unknown mobile suits attacked the civilian structures, and deliberately gunning down civilians.

Dean watched in horror, not believing this. '_This is worse than Heliopolis…_' he thought. Sandra was almost driven into tears, Ryu couldn't believe his eyes, while Thomas had the most…unique reaction.

**Begin playing Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**

Inside the Cockpit of the Patriot Duel, Thomas C. Perce's hands on the control's tightened, and his eyes narrowed. "You…god…damn…mother…fucking…SONS OF BITCHES!" He _Roared _as he drew out his Katana, and charged right in before any of the others could say anything.

When his unit landed on the surface, he instantly made a move against the first Patriot he saw. The Enemy Patriot fired its Barracuda rifle at him, but Thomas rose his shield too deflect the rounds just before tossing the sword at the Patriot, impaling the unit through the torso.

Boosting forward, He grabbed his dropped weapon and tore it through the rest of the unit almost ripping the Patriot in half. He then slammed his shield too the left where a Black Yeti space type was trying too sneak up on him, and finished it off with a stab into the cockpit with his sword.

He then twirled around, and tossed his shield into a GINN witch practically tore the unit in half. He turned his head and fired his 65mm head at a series of missiles fired from another Yeti, and he then drew out both of his beam sabers. "BRING IT ON!" He shouted as he charged forward.

The others, now shaken out of their stupor by Thomas's display, then started their own charge into the fray. Ryu in the Backdraft armed with a Sword Striker pack swung his Anti-Ship sword tearing apart a CGUE Assault Type, while then twirling around firing his Anchor at a Yeti, and then drawing it close too finish it off with a swipe from his sword.

Sandra meanwhile did a hop and front-flip over a Patriot with a Neo-Javelin, and fired a lancer dart at it witch tore right through it down the middle. When she landed she twirled around activating the Trikeros unit's beam saber cutting through another Patriot. And she jumped away avoiding the explosion afterwards.

Dean, his own Patriot armed with an Aile Strike Pack plus a Combine shield, Gunned down a GINN HM Type with her 30mm Gatling gun, then drawing a Beam Boomerang from the shield and tossing it at a Mach Patriot, slicing off its right arm. Dean then accelerated forward, drawing a beam saber and charged at the Patriot.

However, before he could strike down the Patriot, something kicked his Patriot, forcing him into a collection of buildings.

"What the hell?" Dean shouted as he tried too find out what hit him. He then looked at where he was…and then he saw it.

It was a unit unlike anything He's ever seen. It had an slim, yet also slightly bulky body. Its feet were 'High-Heeled' in a way, and its arms, legs and body were curved. Its head was unlike any other model, and held no resemblance to any mobile suit he's ever seen. It looked as If the head had a black X with four purple 'eyes'. Even the body had a large X built on it. On its right shoulder there was a built-in shield, while on his left shoulder was a new Defense Rod. The unit was colored mostly White with Grey and Black Trimming, and it seemed to have a wide variety of weapons.

'_Guess that's the Unknown Dmitri mentioned._' Dean thought.

"_This is Bring Destruction._" A voice on the radio said. "_Report._"

"_Sir, we've destroyed a large percentage of the civilian structures, but these four units here came and-_" the answer was cut off as the Unknown unit raised its right arm witch held a large beam rifle and fired at the one-armed Mach Patriot, destroying it. Much too Dean's shock and surprise.

"_Pathetic._" Bring said. "_To be out-maneuvered by such simple suits…sometimes you gotta do something's yourself._"

The Unknown unit then holstered the beam rifle onto its back, and then reached for his left forearm, and drew out a Crimson red beam saber, and charged towards Dean's Strike Patriot.

Dean wasted no time, as he then brought his own beam saber out too catch the Unknown's. He Snapped his shield into place and tried too fire its 30mm Gatling cannon into the midsection of the unit, however the unit then used his left hand and drew a second beam saber from out of his right forearm, and sliced the Gatling cannon in half.

Dean swore as he backed away from the Unknown unit, tossing his beam boomerang only for the unit too actually catch the boomerang, and crush it in its hands.

'_Okay, its official._' Dean thought. _'This sure as HELL is no Pirate raid. That thing moves like one of the G-Weapons…if not better.'_

Inside the Cockpit of the Unknown, Bring sighed. '_The X's engine still hasn't been pushed to its limit._' He thought. '_If I want that imbecile commander Aber to stay quiet I may have to go all-out on them. Then again, if I do that…_'

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he then picked up several hits on his sensors as he detected additional Triad Mobile suits. '_Ah, well looks like I don't have to worry about that now._' He thought as he faced the Patriot and the G-Weapon. '_Looks like our match was cut short…but these boys should make up for that._' He thought as he then sped away out of the colony.

Dean, seeing the enemy unknown retreat, turned his attention back to the new intruders, all the while knowing he will run into that new unit again. He then accelerated his Strike Patriot as he drew his katana, giving a war cry.

_End music_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Kinue**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As Kinue watched the footage unfold, she then however noticed the several new images on the cameras. Only She was now witnessing, and hearing the communications between the E.A and Z.A.F.T forces, and watching as they started to _work together. _

"T-This just in!" She shouted. "Apparently, not only are the ISAF fighting off this attack, but the Z.A.F.T and E.A Forces that were stationed here as well are joining in the fight working together! I-I can't believe this myself, but its happening right here!"

And it was true. All over the battlefield, Mobile weapons used by the E.A, ZAFT and ISAF were fighting together, Vertigo's flying with Mobeius units, GINN's standing back-to-back with Patriots, and Yeti's following CGUEs into battle. A sight that many would think never would happen in a million years.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Battle**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Cue Power to Strive from Bleach by Shiro Sagisu [** www . youtube dot com/ watch?v=eOGkZsuFILU**]**

A team of five Triad Patriot's moved along the side of the colony. "_Team 5 has infiltrated the colony._" the leader of the patriots said. "_Team 6 is about too enter too assist._"

The pilot of another Patriot chuckled. "_Ya, let's show these guys how we really do-_" the pilot never finished as a blue blur flew right past him, and his suit was cut in half, and was destroyed.

"_What the, what the hell was that!_" a Second Patriot pilot shouted. However before any of them could do anything, in another flash another Patriot was destroyed.

"_Where the hell is that attack coming from?_" The lead Patriot shouted, however there was an odd laughter on the comm. "That would be me."

The three remaining Patriot's looked up, and these was a single CGUE. However this CGUE had a forest green torso, and dark blue head, legs, and arms. It also had a CGUE DEEP arms thermal cannon built on the right shoulder, and a standard CGUE 28mm Vulcan shield on the left forearm.

"_W-What!_" one of the Patriots said. "_It can't be!_"

"Oh, but it is." the pilot of the CGUE, a 25 year old Grey-haired, green eyed young man replied. "I, Anavel Gato, The Nightmare of Jachin Due, have arrived!"

And with that he vanished in a blur and finished the Mercenaries last thing the Triad pilots saw, was Gato's laser sword cleaving them in two.

_-0-_

While the group that tried to enter was being wiped by Gato, the battle in space was heating up as ZAFT, E.A. and ISAF Mobile Suits along the Valhalla Self Defense Force's Vertigos and their own Patriots. Fought tooth and nail against the Mercenary Force.

In one part of the battle, three Triad Patriots were chasing a Vertigo all the while shooting at said Mobile Armour, and the pilots laughing at the others plight.

"HAHAHAHA! Look at her weave and dodge!" One pilot cackled, as the female pilot in the Vertigo was scared shitless.

'_Not good, not good, NOT GOOD!_' She thought repeatedly as the three Superior mobile weapons ganged up on her. She banked left just in time too dodge a Neo-Javelin round from one of the units, but was nearly torn to pieces when another fired its 90mm witch passed by dangerously close.

"_Well, I'm getting bored._" Said the pilot of the lead Mach Patriot of the formation as it accelerated forward. "Time to finish-" the pilot never finished as mysteriously, his suit suddenly separated in two, and exploded.

"_Wha…what the hell?_" the pilot of the Rocket Launcher Patriot shouted. "_Where did that come-_" however, a set of rounds from seemingly nowhere slammed into the cockpit of the Patriot, effectively destroying the unit.

The Last Patriot, now the one being scared shitless, was darting all around trying too see where the attack is coming from. From behind him however, a single Shadow Patriot colored in a Green/Black Color scheme appeared from seemingly no where, Ninjoto in hand.

Inside the cockpit, a young woman with long orange-ish hair, and dark blue eyes growled a bit. "Haven't you ever heard the saying, you shouldn't play around in war?" she asked coldly, and before the Patriot could do anything, the Shadow Patriot stabbed the Triad suit through the back, destroying it. '_Gotta love this new Mirage Colloid._' The Pilot, Monica Kruszewski, thought. "Pilot of the Vertigo, are you alright?" she asked.

"_Y-Yes ma'am!_" the pilot's shaken voice came through. "_T-Thank you Ma'am._"

Monica chuckled a bit. "No thanks required." She said. "Now come on, we got a battle to win!"

**-0-**

Meanwhile, in the harbor, Several Triad GINN's were firing wildly at a Yeti witch they couldn't seem to take down.

"_Shit! How can that piece of scrap metal move so fast?_" one of the pilots asked.

"_Just keep firing!_" the Commanding officer of the team of GINN's said. "_It's just one Yeti! It can't be that powerful!_"

However, there was a reason this Yeti refused to die. This Yeti was Crimson Red with Orange trimming, and instead of the standard issue Carbon blade, it had a pair of Musashi III Katana swords in each hand. It's body was littered with oil stains as if it were smears of the blood of its enemies, and imprinted on the right shoulder was the image of a red rose with a pair of swords beneath it.

Inside the Cockpit, a 28 year old African American man with brown hair and eyes, grinned at the challenge. '_In the past, even for me this would be suicide._' He thought. '_But now I have a mobile suit, an out-dated one, but a mobile suit none the less…_' The Yeti Charged forward again, dodging fire from the GINN's. With his Modified Yeti, he got in close against the GINN's, and in one swipe cut the first one right down the middle with his first sword. Immediately afterwards he ducked under the swipe of a Second GINN and sliced it in half, and for the third GINN he stabbed it right in the torso, and oil spattered onto his suit's emblem. "And with this mobile suit, It's time for Ed The Ripper to _REALLY _Cut Loose!" Edward Harrelson, aka Ed the Ripper shouted as he continued through the battle, destroying any enemy suit that crossed his path.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Kira**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kira cursed silently as a Triad GINN attempted to take him out with an overhead sword slash. The Strike dodged and Kira reacting on instinct, grabbed the extended arm and yanked the limb out of the socket of the mobile suit. Kyle witnessing the stunt after slicing off the legs of a Triad Yeti, forcing it to retreat.

"Uhhh, don't you think that was a bit overboard Kira? Even for you?," He said, a little shocked at what his friend did.

"_Not at all._" Kira said. "_Besides, that units damaged now, and is returning to its base. So all we need to do is follow it, find out where their coming from, and in a Counter-attack we can force them to retreat all together._"

Kyle was silent for a few moments before face-palming himself. "Why the hell didn't we think of that earlier?" he said, before he realized something. "Wait, but if they see one of our units trailing the GINN, the GINN may try to steer us away."

"_Allow me._" A voice said, and a Shadow Patriot materialized next to the Strike. "_Monica Kruszewski here. My Shadow Patriot is equipped with Mirage Colloid, so I could follow undetected._"

"_No way…_" Arleen muttered as her Vigilante, which just finished off a few Mobeius mobile armors. "_The Green Knight herself? What are you doing here at Valhalla?_"

Monica chuckled lightly. "_I was on shore-leave until these bastards decided to ruin my vacation._" She said. "_Anyways, I'll find out where these guys are coming from. I'll contact you when I find them._" With that, Monica's Patriot vanished once again.

"_Hmm…_" Kira said. "_Maybe I should add that Mirage Colloid thing onto the Strike like Sandra and Jordan suggested after all…_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Cagalli**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cagalli Yula Athha swore as a duo of two Vertigo's chased after her as she tried to shake them off her tail. '_This is definitely not like the Simulator!_' She thought as she tried to bank left to shake them, but the two Vertigo's were very persistent, and followed her even when she brought them into the line of fire of the Archangel's CIWS turrets. As they made their fly-by, the Archangel opened up on the two Vertigo's chasing after her, tearing them apart.

Cagalli sighed in relief, but that was short lived as her warning alarms went off again and she nearly avoided being shot to hell by a GINN HM Type. She made a barrel role too the right in order to avoid the enemy unit, and tried too accelerate away only for the GINN too keep up hot in pursuit.

However, this chase didn't last long as a series of beams and rail cannons fire tore the GINN apart. Cagalli looked up just to see Cornelia's Zero fly by collecting its Gunbarrels. "_You'd best watch yourself Princess!_" Cornelia said "_We wouldn't want the Lioness of Orb to get shot to hell out here!_"

"I don't need you to lecture me!" Cagalli shouted.

"_What? Not even a 'Thank you'?_" Cornelia said, making a phony hurt face.

"_Kids, behave!_" Mu said as his Zero maneuvered around a GINN, dispatching his Gunbarrels, and attacked the GINN from all sides destroying it. "_We have bigger fish to fry here!_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Valhalla Interior**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Dean fired his 80mm Barracuda rifle witch he scavenged from a downed Patriot into a Triad GINN at point blank range, tearing the enemy mobile suit apart. He then ejected the empty clip in exchange for a fresh one.

Dean took a moment to look around to see their current situation. For the first few minutes into the battle, his team had been fighting wave after wave of enemy attackers as they did what they could to cover the civilian evacuations. Dean had know idea how they did it, but they managed to hold off until reinforcements arrived.

What caught them off guard was that the reinforcements were not only ISAF Forces, but in addition with ZAFT and E.A forces as well. Of course, Dean quickly shook that thought away, and was just thankful that they were now more able to defend the shelters where the civilians were. The E.A set up several Yeti's with Anti-Aircraft armaments at densely populated areas, and near the shelters in order too combat the enemy mobile suits while Dean's team, as well as the ISAF and ZAFT mobile suits tried too push the enemy units out of the colony, witch they were just about to succeed in doing seeing how many of the enemy mobile suits were now retreating.

"This is Commander Van Garret to _Archangel._" He said on the Radio. "Enemy forces inside the colony are falling back to the exterior. However we have heavy casualties in here, and large collateral damage…its not a pretty sight."

"_Understood…commander._" Murrue said. "_Once you can, head back out here so we can finish this all off._"

"Roger that, Dean Van Garret, over and out." He said as he then signaled his team. "Everyone! Come on, let's push these bastards out!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Archangel**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Intensity of enemy attack is decreasing." Pal reported. "Remaining enemy units are scattered, but are still putting up resistance."

"Allied friendly mobile suits that were damaged in the battle are returning too their mother ships now." Sai said. "Enemy forces are…wait…Ma'am! Incoming enemy formation heading straight towards us! Three Mach Patriots!"

"Take them down!" Murrue shouted. "Fire the Igelstellungs!"

The CIWS turrets of the Archangel activated as they tried to intercept the incoming three High Speed mobile suits. However, they got lucky and nailed two, the last one managed to break through the barrage, and charged at the Archangel bridge with a sword in hand.

But just as it was about to swing it's sword down on the bridge of the ship, a trio of beams slammed into the head and arms of the High Speed suit, destroying bridge crew of the Archangel looked to see where the shots came from…and they came from none other than a single TMSF-082 Cavalier.

"_I should kill you for nearly killing my friends._" Jordan's voice came on through the open Comm. "_But I've already killed one too many people today. So if you value your life…Get out of here NOW!_"

The Patriot, not wasting any time, sped away back to wherever it came from.

The Cavalier then hovered next to the bridge. "_Archangel, you alright?_" Jordan asked. "_That was pretty close._"

Murrue Sighed. "We're fine, Jordan." She said. "Thanks to you, of course."

Jordan chuckled a bit. "_Hey, it's all in a day's work I guess._" he said as he sped away too finish off the remaining enemy forces. Flay, who almost had a heart-attack when that Patriot nearly killed her and the others sighed in relief

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Triad Fleet**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Aber Rindt was seeing red as he saw his forces being defeated by the combined efforts of the three major powers in the Earth Sphere. He was gritting his teeth so hard, some of the bridge crew could see his teeth start to turn to dust because of the gritting.

_'Dammit! I wasn't expecting THIS! That little punk Azrael never mentioned ZAFT _**OR **_the EA being here! And working together no less!' _Rindt cursed in his mind as more reports came in of more Mobile Suits being lost or retreating. It was at this moment that Bring came on the bridge.

"_Commander Rindt,_" He said. "_I believe it may be best to Retreat now._"

"WHAT!" Aber shouted. "We haven't even so much as _scratched _either the Archangel or Morningstar! Let alone the Strike! How can we retreat now?"

"_If we do not retreat, soon might I add,_" Bring said. "_There is more than a good possibility that someone from one of the three factions may come across the fleet. It may be best to leave before they could destroy our ships. Because if they do, they could find data linking Triad _and _blue cosmos too the attack._"

"Commander, I am reading a Laurasia-class, two _Drake_-Class, and one _Wallace-_class breaking off from the main battle, and heading our way!" One of the bridge officers shouted. "ETA 15 minutes!"

"_See?_" Bring said. "_We must retreat _now."

"You cannot order me around!" Aber shouted.

"_No, but I can _Advise _you._" Bring said. "_Or must I remind you that my unit is equipped with that fail-safe feature that could obliterate this whole fleet?_"

Aber stiffened slightly. "And you with it." He added, a bit more calmly.

"_The Ideal's of my…employer go beyond myself._" Bring said. "_So what's it gonna be?_"

Aber's fists clenched, but in the end he sighed. "Order all ships and mobile suits to withdraw." He said. "All mobile suits are too retreat in a random direction and meet back up at the Rendezvoused point."

Bring nodded, and closed the transmission.

Aber had one thought who to blame for this, and it was that fool Azrael who led him to his defeat and he then swore he will make the Blue Cosmos Leader pay, either with money, one of his fingers, or his life.

**-0-**

As the Triad Fleet moved away, they had no idea of a camera lens zooming in on them. The lens caught the insignia on the side of the black painted ships, and then took several pictures including the Mobile suits stationed around the ship to protect it.

The lens belonged to none other than Monica's custom Shadow Patriot. Inside the cockpit, Monica's eyes narrowed as she took the pictures. '_Just as we thought._' She thought as she looked back at the retreating forces. '_This was no pirate attack…Triad…but ZAFT couldn't nor would never hire those money-grabbing scumbags. And the E.A is smart enough not to attack the ISAF while still fighting ZAFT. That leaves Blue Cosmos…or some new party…_'

Putting that in the back of her head, as quickly as she arrived, Monica silently but quickly retreated to report to her superiors.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Later**

**Morningstar hanger**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jordan sighed in exhaustion as the Cavalier landed safely back into the Morningstar's hanger bay.

_'Man, that was intense,' _he thought as he removed his helmet, '_I got a feeling there's gonna more of this in the future,' _

As he placed the Cavalier back into the paddock, he deactivated the Mobile Suit, and then exited said machine as he floated in the zero-g. For a little while he floated next to the Cavalier's head, just staring at it. He couldn't shake this weird feeling he had at the pit of his stomach, but he had no idea what it was.

"Hey, Jordan?" Jordan turned his head as Arleen and Kyle floated next to him.

Both with slightly concerned faces. "You ok? You look a little…out of it."

Jordan forced out a smile. "I…I'm fine, guys." He lied. However, neither of them bought it. "You never were a good lire, Jordan." Kyle said. "Come on, tell us."

Jordan sighed, knowing that the two wouldn't drop it. "Well…I just feel...kinda weird." He said. "I got this weird feeling in my stomach and…I don't know…"

"First kills, isn't it?" Arleen asked.

Jordan's eyes grew a little wider for a moment, before they lowered again. Yes…Jordan did make his first kills in that battle. He remembered destroying several mobile suits, as well as mobile armors.

When the realization of this hit him, that feeling in his stomach got worse, and his shoulders tensed up. "I…I guess…I…" he said, stuttering a bit.

"Jordan…you did what you had to do out there." Arleen said. "You killed those people in order too keep your friends, along with everyone in Valhalla safe. You didn't kill them because you wanted to, you did it because you _had _to. To protect the innocent, right?"

"Ya…I guess so…" Jordan said.

"You're no Monster, Jordan." Jordan turned around too see Canard, along with Yumi, Robby, Dmitri and Karl. "What you did out there was actually more than what we expected from you. You risked your own life too keep your friends, and everyone else at Valhalla safe. You didn't give it a second thought when you hopped into the Cavaliers' cockpit, you just wanted to keep them safe." Canard then placed a hand on Jordan's shoulder. "Those are the true making of a real mobile suit pilot, Jordan." He said, with a smile. "Remember that, and I'm sure you may just become one of the greatest mobile suit pilots in the Earth Sphere."

Jordan slowly started to feel a little better as a grin came across his face.

"Thanks, you guys, and girls," Everyone chuckled at that.

"Not a problem, now, let's get going," Canard said as he led everyone out of the hanger to get some refreshment.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, near Artemis Space**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The fleet of five ZAFT vessels, the _Aztec, _the three _Laurasia-_classes, and one _Nazca-_class hovered just outside of Artemis's sensor range. Arranged in a standard battle formation with the _Aztec _in the center, with the _Nazca _behind it. Two _Laurasia_'s flanking either side of the _Aztec, _and the last _Laurasia _was taking up point in front of the fleet.

On the bridge of the _Aztec, _Zar was looking at the Map of the area surrounding Artemis as he also had a communication like with Kati online. "_So simply put, The Blitz will move in and destroy the shield generator, and then we go in guns blazing._" Kati said.

"Correct." Zar said. "Normally, I would have a more…constructive plan, but if Garcia is the man I've heard he is, he's overconfident in Artemis's Umbrella shield's capabilities. The only defenses inside the base will probably be a small fleet, with Mobeius units and maybe those Yeti's we discussed earlier. If all goes as planned, we should have this all wrapped up by lunch."

"_Will you be heading out as well?_" Kati asked.

"No…not today." Zar said. "I'll leave this in the hands of my team….I wouldn't want too steal all of the fun for myself, now would I?" Kati chuckled a bit at her friend. "_You can be one Cocky bastard sometimes, Zar._" She said. Zar just grinned sheepishly, and shrugged. "So I'm told." He said.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Gamow**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Mirage Colloid. It seems fitting for Nicol. A weapon fit for a coward," commented Dearka as they waited for their moment to launch.

"Nicol's not a coward," said Matthew, defending his friend. "He's the bravest of us all. He chose to go to war when he could have just as easily didn't have to. The four of us joined ZAFT for our own reasons. But Nicol simply wants to protect the PLANTs. Frankly, I don't think that I could ever do what he does."

"Oh? Why did you join ZAFT then?" asked Dearka. Matthew got a distant look. "That's…personal, Dearka." He said. "I'd Rather not talk about that."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Nicol**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Blitz launched from the Gamow, activating it's Mirage Colloid shortly afterward, as it headed for Artemis.

_'Okay all I gotta do is get inside the shield, destroy the generators and try to cause some damage before the others get here,' _Nicol thought as he reached he looked at the station in the distance '_Sounds easy enough._'

The Blitz Quickly, but Silently slipped through Artemis's sensor range. And, just as they hoped, the Mirage Colloid was a complete Success and Artemis never even detected the stealth Gundam.

Seeing how he had plenty of time left on the system, Nicole did some recon on the space station's interior, so that when things started heating up he could give his comrade's a heads up on what to face. Inside Artemis, Nicole counted one _Agamemnon-_class, six _Nelson -_class, sixteen _Drake-_class, and two _Texas-_class ships. Along with dozens of Mobeius mobile armors, and, as they expected, the new GAT-06 Yeti's.

Deciding he had done enough Recon, Nicole left the main hanger of Artemis and made his way too the Shield Generator. Once he had the target in sight, he deactivated his Mirage Colloid, sped forward and with one swipe with his Trikeros beam Saber, destroyed the shield generator.

"_Aztec,_ this is X207 Blitz." Nicole said on the comm. "Shield is down. Time to bring the rain guys!"

"_Roger that, Blitz. We're moving in._" Zar's voice came thought. "_Sending in all Mobile suit teams._"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Artemis Control Room**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"What the Hell's going on?" Shouted one Admiral Garcia, a bald headed Eurasian with a medium height, as the alarms blared to an enemy attack.

"We're under attack, sir!" said his XO Commander Biddaulph, **(A/N: Crazy hair-style on that guy mind you)** as the personnel in the control booth try to find out what the hell was going on.

"What do you mean we're under attack?" the Eurasian demanded, "Artemis is impenetrable!"

There was a sigh to his right. "Well, _obviously _it's not." A female voice said. "I told you that you relied too much on that damn Lightwave barrier. And now it's biting you in the ass. Not to mention one your 'loyal' mobile suit engineers escaped from here as well."

The voice came from a 23 year old young woman with long light blue hair, red eyes, and wearing a light purple/white flight suit.

Garcia growled as she faced the woman. "We're still not falling today, Illiana!" he shouted. "We have mobile suits now, and we _will _use them! So get your ass as well as your team's into your Hyperion's and engage them! As for that little bitch Hisato, we know she'll be going back to try and 'restore' the her ancestors' ancient country."

The woman, Illiana Samari, sighed and saluted. "Yes, sir." She said and she left for her team's personal hanger.

A few minutes later, she entered the hanger where several mobile suits that looked reminisce of the G-Weapons stood. Techs were scrambling to get the suits ready for launch.

Illiana's attention was drawn from the mobile suits to the pilots themselves. First, there was an 18 year old boy with short black hair, and blue eyes, a 19 year old woman with blonde hair and gray eyes, and finally a 16 year old boy with light brown hair and green eyes, and had a cold, uncaring face.

"Commander!" The black-haired one called out, and waved. "What took ya so long?"

"Garcia's ignorance, that's what." Illiana said. "The abridged version of what's happening, is that ZAFT finally got a stealth unit and managed too destroy the shield generator. So now its our Job to fight off ZAFT. Launch as soon as your able, let's move it!"

"Commander, CAT1-X3/4 and CAT1-X1/4 are still under maintenance." The 16 year old said in a bored voice.

"Then Me and Ivan will launch in two of the XG's, Balsam." Illiana said. Balsam Arendo nodded, as he headed for the CAT1-X2/4.

"Okay, now for the Real plan." Illiana whispered too the others so only they could hear. "This could finally be our chance to get out of here. If it looks like Artemis is going to fall, which it will, this could be our chance to finally get away from that Garcia prick, and maybe even get rid of him once and for all."

"But…would ZAFT take us with them?" The 19 year old asked, a bit of fear on her face. "W-What if they think we betrayed-"

"You didn't Betray anyone, Ivan, Naomi." Illiana said, with a smile. "You two may be Coordinators, but that doesn't matter. Besides, if we actually _help _ZAFT and tell them how to fully use the Lightwave barrier tech, it should be enough to gain their trust."

"But…what do we do afterwards?" Ivan Zambois asked. "I mean Naomi Hisato escaped before you could tell us about the plan.

"After that…I don't know." Illiana admitted. "But…I'm sure it will all work out. I personally hope we all can head for Antarctica, or one of the other nations of the ISAF. They'd be perfect for you two." Then she smiled. "Now come on, let's get this over with. As for Hisato, I know she'll be fine."

The two pilots, Ivan Zambois and Naomi Hunter, nodded, wish similar smiles as they all entered their own Hyperion mobile suits.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

**117Jorn: TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Me: WHAT! THE! HELL!**

**117Jorn: Oh! You're back! **

**Me: You guys started without me!**

**Arleen: I told you it was a bad idea!**

**Me: *Sigh* Never mind, let's just show the new specs...**

**Solomon-Class Cruiser **

**Manufacturer: ZAFT **

**Operator(s): ZAFT, **

**Accommodation: **

**Power plant: **

**Dimensions: Length 160 meters; **

**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; **

**Armaments: 4 x 2-Barrel High-energy beam cannons; 12 x 3-barrel 72mm CIWS turrets; 6 x Missile launcher**

**M.S Capacity: 6**

**Technical & Historical Notes:**

**Known Captain(s): Jacob Keys Colors: Dark Green Author's Notes: It pretty much looks like a Musaka-Class Cruiser from the Universal Century**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**APX-X905 'The X' **

**Unit type: Prototype Mobile Suit **

**Manufacturer: Unknown **

**Operator(s): Triad; Unknown; **

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso **

**Power plant: Unknown; **

**Dimensions: Height 18.8 meters; Weight 69.1 Metric tons **

**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; **

**Fixed Armaments: 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted in forearms, hand-carried when in use;**

**Optional Fixed Armaments: Defense Rod, mounted on left shoulder; Shield, mounted on right shoulder;**

**Optional Armaments: Beam Rifle; 80mm Chain gun**

**Technical & Historical Notes: None**

**Known Pilot(s): Bring Destruction Colors: White with Grey Trimming Author's Notes: Appears like the GNX-509T Throne Varanus**

**0-**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

**ZGMF-1703 Enact **

**Unit type: Mass-production Transformable Mobile suit **

**Manufacturer: ZAFT **

**Operator(s): ZAFT,**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso **

**Power plant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown; **

**Dimensions: Height 17.6 meters; Weight 66.8 Metric tons **

**Equipment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; **

**Armaments: Linear Rifle, usable in both modes, mounted on nose when in MA mode, hand-carried when in use in MS mode; Beam Saber, holstered in left forearm, hand-carried when in use; Sonic Knife, holstered in right forearm, hand carried when in use;**

**Optional Fixed Armaments: Defense Rod, mounted on left elbow;**

**Technical & Historical Notes:**

**The ZGMF-1703 Enact was developed under the idea of a multi-purpose transformable mobile suit that functions in atmosphere just as well as it does in space. Using more advance weapons that the ones used by the GINN. This was the reason the Enact was developed. Several prototypes were constructed, and most notable two were given too Self-Proclaimed ace Patrick Collasauer, and Mercenary Ali Al Sanchez.**

**Known Pilot(s): Patrick Collasauer, Ali Al Sanchez, Colors: Pale Green**

**Ali Al Sanchez colors: Crimson Red Author's Notes: It pretty much looks like a AEU-09T AEU Enact from Gundam 00. But I think we ALL knew that...**


	9. Chapter 9

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**PHASE 08**

**Fall of Artemis**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Eurasian Military Satellite, Artemis**

**Lagrange Point 3**

**January 26th, C.E. 71**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A EA GAT-06 Yeti exploded, as the ZAFT Task Force swept past the first line of Artemis' defenders.

Sayla Hellfury fired her Rail guns into a Mobeius unit, destroying it instantly as she back-flipped too miss another Yeti that tried too cut her in half with its Carbon blade, only for her too activate her beam sabers mounted on her shield, and sliced the yeti in half.

"First enemy defense line penetrated." Sayla reported. "All units, report in."

"_Le Cruset team, proceeding as planned._" Matthew's voice came through.

"_Mannequin team, having light enemy resistance here, but we're fine._"

"_Gelb Team, no problems here."_

"_Grun Team, we're cutting right through them."_

"_Indigo here…we may have a slight problem here!"_

"Indigo one, Report._"_ Sayla said.

"_Me and my team are engaging four mobile suits of unknown classification._" Indigo one, Dmitri Heinrich, said. "_Two of them look similar too the G-Units from Heliopolis, and are using some strange beam weaponry-SHIT! We just lost Indigo 4!_"

Sayla's eyes narrowed. "Hang on, I'm on my way." She shouted as she punched her GuAIZ into full speed towards her comrades.

_Aztec_

Zar hummed as he listened too the report from Sayla. His ships, along with Kati's ships were in their holding pattern just outside of Artemis's sensor range. "Kati…it seems I may have too launch after all." He said on the comm. "I may not be anything serious…but its best to be safe than sorry."

Kati nodded on the screen. "_Yes, I agree. Its best we not underestimate these new machines._" She said.

"Right, then I will launch." He said, standing up. "Besides…its been too long since I've been on the field."

_Artemis_

_Minutes later_

"Admiral, we have a new contact inbound!" Biddaulph reported.

"What is it?" Garcia barked, his patients at an all-time low at the moment.

"Its…a GuAIZ! But…its…" His eyes widened. "Its moving…Three times faster than a normal unit!"

**117Jorn: Play the music my friends: 'Full Frontal' From MSG Unicorn Soundtrack**

**Patriot 112: Here's the link: ** www . youtube watch?v=eu4tCWTyqds&feature=related

Garcia's eyes widened as he remembered a certain mobile suit that also traveled at that speed.

"N-No...it can't be!" Garcia managed to croak out as the blip on the radar was accelerating straight towards his base.

"Admiral? What is it?"

"Only…one man…has a unit like that…" he whispered. "G-Get a visual on it now!"

The XO did as asked, and on the forward view screen, Garcia's worst fears were confirmed. A single Blood Red GuAIZ, mounted on its right forearm was a standard GuAIZ Composite shield, mounted on its left was a CGUE 28mm Vulcan shield, and on its waste were two Rail cannons.

"Its…its him!" Garcia said, beginning to panic. "The Devil of Endymion, Zar Hellfury!"

Everyone in the Control Booth looked at the Admiral with shocked and also fear-filled expressions. Biddaulph eyes widened at his CO's deceleration.

"What! A-are you sure it's him?"

"Of course it is, you fool! Who else has a red Mobile Suit that moves at three times the speed of a normal one?"

_In the Universal Century_

Char Aznable Sneezed as his Sazabi engaged with the RX-93 Nu Gundam. '_Who the hell's talking about me at a time like this?_' he thought as he activated his funnels to engage his long-time rival, Amuro Ray.

**117Jorn: I simply HAD to do it.**

**Patriot 112: Uh-huh, now, back to our regular program!**

_Back to the Cosmic Era_

Every pilot in the EA knew about the infamous Devil of Endymion, and the Eurasians at Artemis were no man who single handily sunk Several E.A Ships during the battle of the round table, the only man who almost defeated Mu La Flaga if it were not for the Cyclops System, the one man who was more Frightful than the White Duelist Rau Le Cruset Himself, Zar Hellfury.

One thought crossed through every member of Artemis who heard what Garcia Declared…

'_We're Fucked._'

_Battle_

Zar's GuAIZ quickly entered the battlefield, twirling and speeding past the debris of the ships and mobile weapons that were already destroyed.

One of the Drake-Class's nearby fired its two Bow-mounted 75mm Vulcan turrets at Zar, but his GuAIZ Effortlessly evaded as he drew out his MA-M21G Beam Rifle, and fired two shots, each destroying one of the turrets. In a Flash, he was then suddenly right next too the Drake's Port Torpedo rack, and he fired his 76mm Pictus machine guns into the Torpedo's, causing them too detonate taking half of the ship with them.

Then, he accelerated towards a near-by _Nelson-_Class battleship, and approached from below. He fired his rifle again, this time striking the Nelson's bottom twin beam gun turret, destroying it. He then quickly moved up from behind it and fired another shot, destroying the second turret.

He then activated the Beam Sabers within his Composite shield, and then in one long swipe he sliced the bridge in half. He then moved too the center of the ship, and in four neat sliced, cut the Nelson in half before speeding off, the Nelson exploding behind it.

Then, Two Drake-Class ships, along with eight Yeti's tried too team up on the single GuAIZ, the Drake's firing their Vulcan turrets at the Blood Red GuAIZ, however, Zar simply accelerated towards them, twisting and turning as he avoided shot after shot from the Mobile suits and ships.

One Yeti witch was armed with a 500mm Multistep Accelerator Cannon, and fired like mad at the speeding GuAIZ, but Zar simply dodged left and right as he shot a single beam into the Yeti as he passed by in a flash, destroying it as he twirled around and sliced another Yeti in half with his sabers.

Another Yeti, this one seeming a bit customized with a Musashi Katana in place of the Carbon blade, tried too sneak up behind the ravaging Devil, however Zar twirled around and caught the attack with his Combine shield, and in a quick twist with his wrist he disarmed the yeti, literally as he sliced off both of its arms, and half of its body.

He immediately sped away to avoid the explosion as he passed by a pair of Yeti's, decapitating them in lighting-quick speeds, and he finished off the rest of the Yeti's with four quick shots from his rifle and Railguns.

Accelerating back towards she ships, he fired his rifle at the ship's engines, destroying them. And he quickly finished each ship off with two swipes from his Combine Shields beam sabers to the bridges of each ship, finishing them off by destroying their Torpedo tubes and evading their missile fire.

During this, several of the ZAFT forces actually stopped fighting for a while too watch the Devil go to town with the E.A forces, in simple awe at how he had single-handily destroyed eight mobile suits, and four ships in less than minutes.

"Whoa" Yzak gasped out in awe.

"No kidding," Dearka agreed.

"No time to sit around and gawk kiddies! We still got a mission to complete!" Zar commanded, but as he was about to continue his assault, he made a hard left as, what looked like bullet tracers missed him.

Zar looked up, and his eyes narrowed slightly. Up above he saw what was keeping the Indigo team, as well as his Daughter, tied up. Four mobile suits, not Yeti's, each having a striking resemblance too the G-Weapons.

'_Looks like the Atlantic Federation weren't the only one's with mobile suit projects._' He thought. '_Well, let's see how Eurasia handles their own Mobile suits._' And with that, the Red GuAIZ Sped towards them in lightning speeds.

_With Sayla & the Indigo team_

"_Dammit! Where did these new Mobile Suits come from!"_ Shouted one of the Indigo Team pilots as the new comers came at them.

"They must've hid them somewhere here in the base, since Amalfi didn't mention these in the report," Sayla said as one of the Mobile Suits that had a white with blue and black trim paint job ignited it's beam saber and charged at her GuAIZ.

Sayla responded to this instantly as she activated her GuAIZ Fury's own beam sabers and clashed with the suit. During the Clash, Sayla activated her unit's hip-mounted RAIL cannons, and attempted to fire right into the torso of the mobile suit. However, she was surprised when a strange barrier activated, actually forcing her away from the unknown, and her shots pinging off harmlessly on the bubble-like shield surrounding the unit now.

"What the hell?" Sayla shouted as she looked at the enemy unit now.

'_So…they managed to make a Mobile-Suit sized version of the Lightwave Barrier Shield?_' She thought. _'I wouldn't think Garcia would have the resources or men to be able to make something like that.'_

"_Ha you ZAFT bastards can't do anything to us now! Now can you?" _The pilot of the unknown suit shouted cockily _"Our Hyperions are far superior to anything _you_ have! Even Zar Hellfury can't do anything against our Light wave shield!"_

_"Wanna bet?" _a voice said as a red blur streaked toward the Hyperion, "_Time to teach you Arrogant Asshole's that it's not the suit that matters, but the Pilot!_"

With that, Zar's GuAIZ fired off both of it's Rail cannons at the Hyperion, however the unit just activated it's Lightwave barrier again, and the rounds just pinged off.

_"Ha! It doesn't matter if you can't hit me!"_ The pilot shouted as he deactivated the shield, and fired off a few SMG rounds at Zar, who effortlessly evaded.

_"True, but eventually you will run out of power, and I can only guess that suit of yours takes up a lot of energy to use that Lightwave shield in full deployment."_ Zar observed as he continued to fire at Balsam.

Balsam growled knowing he was right. "Then I'll have to make this quick!" he shouted as he then drew out one of his Beam Daggers, and accelerated towards Sayla's GuAIZ. She dodged at first by moving up, however the pilot anticipated this, and he rose his Dagger up, and managed to slice on of the leg's off.

"FUCK!" Sayla shouted as she backed off, but the Hyperion then slammed into the GuAIZ, Dagger in hand.

_"SAYLA!"_ Zar shouted.

_"Say your Prayers, ZAFT!"_ Balsam shouted, about to drive the Beam Dagger into Sayla's GuAIZ...

Only for in an Orange Flash, Balsam's Hyperion was forced away. "What the hell!" He shouted as he looked at his new opponent, just in time to see an Orange GINN float in front of the damaged GuAIZ.

"_I don't think so, shithead," _Matthew's voice growled as he drew his GINN's sword, _"Now I'm gonna kick your ass ALL THE WAY TO PLUTO!"_

_Cue __**Still More Fighting by Nobuo Uematsu from Final Fantasy VII**_

With that the Orange GINN rocketed toward the Hyperion as Balsam cackled madly and arrogantly.

"You think you can take on a Hyperion ZAFT? You are good as dead!" Balsam shouted as he activated his SMG-mounted Beam Bayonet, and charged at Matthew's GINN. However Matthew simply side-stepped it, he then elbowed the Hyperion, grabbed the SMG, and slammed the butt of it into the torso of the Hyperion, sending it away.

"You alright, Sayla?" Matthew asked while he calibrated his suit to be able to use the SMG.

"_Ya...thanks Matt._" Sayla said. "_I owe ya one._"

Zar sighed in relief. '_That was too close for comfort..._' he thought.

"_THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!_" Balsam shouted as he accelerated forward...only for a beam from above to impact against his suit, destroying it.

"What the?" Said Zar, Sayla and Matthew all at the same time, just in time to see one of the other Hyperion Unit's flanked by two others floating from where the beam came from.

"_This is Illiana Samari to the ZAFT units._" Came a female voice through the Comm. "_Me and my comrade's Ivan Zambois and Naomi Hunter wish to defect from Eurasia...or more specifically, from Artemis._"

_"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" _Balsam shouted as he prepared the Beam cannons on his Unit's backpack.

_"Get ready you two!" _Illiana warned and she received confirmation from her teammates.

"_EAT THIS!" _He fired the twin beam cannon, but Illiana and the others just scattered avoiding the beam shot.

"_That was a stupid move on your part Balsam_," Illiana chided, _"Now you're low on power, you can't use your Lightwave barrier and you only have enough to get out of here. So make your decision wisely," _

Balsam growled "If I'm going down, I'M TAKING ONE OF YOU WITH ME!" And with that, he accelerated his suit towards Naomi's unit, and with his last arm he latched himself onto it, and activated his self-destruct system.

"_NAOMI!_" Ivan shouted as he tried to save his friend...but Zar acted faster, and he sped forward, activated his beam saber, and sliced the Hyperion's last arm off, kicked it away, and grabbed Naomi's own suit and dragged it away as Balsam's Hyperion detonated in a bright yellow explosion.

"Okay, that was close," Matthew said as his GINN and Sayla's GuAIZ float next to each other.

_"No time for that now, Matthew. We still have a mission to complete," _Zar said as his Red Guaiz and the three defecting Hyperion Units flew next to him.

_"There's still one more Hyperion Unit in a Hangar in the base," _Ivan reported, "_It was having maintenance problems. There was also another Hyperion built. That one was built in secret, but it disappeared along with it's builder."_

_"Thanks for the info, alright let's wrap this battle up!" _The Devil of Endymion ordered and with a shout the other ZAFT Forces charge toward Artemis with a vengeance.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Artemis Control Booth_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"What the hell is going on? Where's Samari and her team?" Demanded Garcia, as he saw the ZAFT Forces making their way into the base.

"We don't know sir! We can't get a hold of them!" cried an ensign as he desperately tried to get into contact with available units.

"Our Mobeius units are down by 45% strength! Yeti units are at 30%!" reported an Eurasian Petty Officer as he kept track of their current fighting strength.

"Sir! We must evacuate!" Biddaulph advised while Garcia glared at him in response.

"Are you out of your mind! If I lose Artemis to ZAFT, not only will I be demoted for this, but ZAFT will get their hands on the Lightwave Barrier Technology!" The Admiral shouted in fury.

However, it was at that moment the Blood Red GuAIZ of the Devil of Endymion appeared right in front of the Control booth. Before Garcia could say, or even think anything, the Devil activated his Composite shield beam sabers, and in one swift stroke, destroyed the Control Booth, killing Garcia and everyone else inside.

After that was done, Illiana narrowed her eyes, and smirked. '_Rest in peace...you fucking slimeball._' She thought.

After knowing their commandant was killed most of the base began surrendering from the mechanics, to the pilots of the Mobeius and Yetis, to entire warships. The other soldiers of the base beat a hasty retreat heading in either the direction of the Moon or any other E.A. Base.

The ZAFT Forces gave a cheer, as the so-called impenetrable Umbrella of Artemis fell in less than 30 minutes, with EA causalities in the hundreds along with the entire command staff dead, the defection of all but one of the Hyperion Team, and the capture or retreat of the rest. And as a bonus, the ZAFT Forces acquired the Eurasian Federation's Hyperion G-Weapons, and the Lightwave Barrier technology.

ZAFT's casualties were light, with 6 Mobile Suits damaged, with Patrick Collasauer's Enact the worst of them all.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_On the Bridge of the Mannequin Team's Nazca_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Kati let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "I heard Garcia was a slime ball...but this ridiculous." She said as Matthew, Sayla, Zar, and the three Hyperion Pilots stood before her. The pilot's just finished explaining how they were all Coordinator's, and that Garcia had forced them too develop new weapons for him, including the Hyperion's.

After the battle, the three pilot's gave their Hyperion's to ZAFT, and they also gathered what was left of the fourth machine that self-detonated and the fifth machine that was still in maintenance. Matthew requested that he be given what was left of the destroyed unit too add it's beam weaponry too his own GINN, which Zar and Kati permitted.

"It's true, Ma'am." Illiana said. "He even did something to Balsam...we don't know exactly what, but it...changed him. He didn't even think he was a Coordinator anymore, and he obeyed any one of Garcia's command's."

Zar just sighed sadly at that, "Brainwashing, a terrible thing to happen to a person," the three Hyperion pilots nodded in agreement with, "So what will you three do now? I doubt you would want to go back to the Earth Forces, Eurasia included," Zar asked the three young pilots, but before they can give an answer...

"Commander Mannequin! Emergency call from the Homeland! Code Delta-Yellow!" the communication officer shouted, and Zar and Kati's eyes widen at that. Code Delta-Yellow was one of ZAFT's Emergency transponder codes.

"Delta-Yellow? What for?" Kati barked.

"I don't know ma'am, but the Chairman is on the line right now! I'll put it on the screen." With that, the officer typed a few command's into his console, and on the forward view screen appeared Chairman Siegel Clyne in his office.

"_Commander Mannequin, Commander Hellfury._" The Chairman said. "_I'm glad you managed to get this transmission. We had a development here during your operation against Artemis._"

"What is it, sir?" Zar said, knowing the Chairman would never use Delta-Yellow for just a little chat.

"_During your Operation, the Kingdom Of Scandinavia's Space Station, Valhalla, was attacked._" He said, causing the Commanders' eyes to go wide.

"WHAT!"

"_You both heard right, just after you left, the colony was attacked by Mobile Suits from " _the Chairman said, and then his face turned into a scowl, _"And what's worse, it was the Triad Mercenary Group,"_

That got Zar's blood boiling, and Kati to clench her fists. The other crew members and pilots were stunned. They've heard about the infamous Merc Army that disregards the safety of innocents, whether Natural or Coordinator, just as so they could get rich. But they never thought they would anything this big.

"Are you sure about that Chairman?" Zar growled as he had some close calls with them and saw their dirty work firsthand. The Chairman grimly nodded.

"_Yes," _Siegel Confirmed, "_It was confirmed when a ISAF Shadow Patriot, followed one of their damaged units and took recon photos as they withdrew from the battlefield when they lost the upper-hand as ISAF, ZAFT and E.A forces present joined up to fight off their attack."_

Despite the situation, Zar and Kati felt happy that at least _some _people in the EA didn't support terrorism, and that just as many in ZAFT didn't care if they were Coordinators or Naturals.

"_But the real problem would have to be, that there was a Unknown Unit with the Triad Forces._" he reported, grabbing their attention. "_One of our own unit's managed to capture some video of it fighting one of the Legged Ship's Customized Patriot's._"

A video then appeared in the corner of the screen, and Zar and Kati watched in shock as this machine moved with skills and abilities just as powerful as the G-Weapon's.

"The hell is that thing?" Kati said. "I've never seen a mobile suit like that."

"And it's performance is just like the other G-Weapon's...if not better." Zar said. "How could Triad get something like that?"

"_That, we don't know" _Siegel Clyne said, _"But we do know is that the ISAF Heads of Government are meeting tomorrow afternoon to discuss how to respond to this incident,"_

"And what about the Supreme Council, what is their opinion on this?" Kati asked. Some of the pilots were edgy since they have a parent on the Council. The Chairman of the PLANTS sighed, as he looked at the two officers.

_"I can say this, Security Council Chairman Zala is having a hard time with this, since this incident reminded all of us of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy," _Siegel said grimly. The others nodded, however it was Zar who asked the question they all feared.

"Sir...I must ask." he said. "But how many casualties did Valhalla receive? Both Military and Civilian?"

The pilots on the bridge had a feeling of dread, when Siegel gave the answer.

"_According to estimates, Military Forces have suffered 120 dead, 260 wounded. Civilian casualties..." _Siegel gulped uneasily at what he was about to say_, "800 dead, 1,500 injured, most of them women and children,"_

The ZAFT soldiers instantly paled at that. Just imagining what was like at Valhalla right, made them want to hurl out their lunch.

"S-so many..." Shiho gasped out.

"How can anyone be so cruel?," Nicol said as he trembled at the numbers.

"It's just part of Human Nature, pilot Amalfi," Sayla told the younger pilot, "While we good for great compassion, we also, for great violence,"

"But this is..."Dearka breathed out, "It's just not right,"

"Stupid people, do stupid things." Matthew said. "Triad are a group of money-grabbing trigger-happy Mercs who don't care about Naturals or Coordinators, only about their payday...and Blue Cosmos _loves _to use them seeing how they have a 'Take no prisoners' policy. I've heard a few rumor's that it was Triad that supplied the Nuke's for Junius Seven to Blue Cosmos to use."

_"That is up to debate, son," _Siegel said, _"But it's still a high possibility"_

"What should we do in the mean time Chairman Clyne?" Kati asked the Scandinavian Coordinator.

_"For now, finish up with securing Artemis. I'll set up a meeting with the Council to discuss this further, I'll contact when the decision is made, farewell," _with that the line was cut.

Zar gave a sigh, as Kati massaged her temples for the migraine that just hit.

"So, what do we do now?" Yzak asked, and Zar turned to all of them.

"For now, we finish mopping up here. And then, we wait for further orders from the Homeland, until then, stay frosty, and on your toes. No telling, those money-grubbing bastards are probably sneaking around. Dismissed!" with that all the pilots saluted and left for their quarters.

Zar gave a tired sigh, as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm going to need a drink," he said tiredly.

"You and me both," Kati agreed

The two ZAFT Commanders knew then, that this incident will lead into another, greater, World War. And they hoped, that the casualties will not be as terrible as the last. But, one thing is for certain, the casualties are always high.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**And cut! Sorry this was short. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and continue to read and review it! I'm sorry, I haven't been able to update, but matters at home and other Fic ideas got in the way. Next chapter, the Archangel and Morningstar leave Valhalla and continue on down the war path, see you next time on Nation of the Ice: Revisioned! Ja Ne!**_

_**Sparky's closing note: Another chapter completely updated and hopefully all the grammatical errors are fixed. Please leave a review and comments of any errors I might've missed. I would greatly appreciate it. Arigato! ^_^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sparky's note: Hello again my friends and here's another exciting chapter of Journey of Ice. Please enjoy it.**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**PHASE 09A**_

_**Departure**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Scandinavian Space Station Valhalla**_

_**Lagrange Point 3**_

_**January 27th, C.E. 71**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jordan was lying on the bed in his quarters on the Archangel. Since the battle just a day ago, though Jordan had gotten over the whole 'killing' thing, it still disturbed him a bit.

He knew that he would have to do this eventually, ever since he decided to pilot that Vertigo. But he hoped it wouldn't happen so…soon.

'_I'm not a Monster._' Jordan continued to think to himself. '_I killed those people to defend Valhalla and my friends…not like how those Triad bastards did._'

He growled a bit a the thought of the Mercenary Group. He hated groups like them and Blue Cosmos. They were disgraces to humanity, and complete idiots. But in truth he hated Triad more that Blue Cosmos actually. While Blue Cosmos says that editing genes is bad, as stupid as that idea is, Triad only fought for _money. _Nothing more, nothing less. And Jordan hated people and organizations like that.

There was a knock at the door which brought Jordan out of his thought. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Flay." Said girl's voice came through. "Can I come in?"

Jordan blinked a bit in surprise "Uh, sure! Come on it." He said, and the red-haired girl entered the room. "Do you need something Flay?"

"Actually…" Flay said, a bit nervously. "I…I wanted to thank you for saving me and the others when that Mobile Suit almost killed us. If you hadn't showed up I…" She left it hanging there.

Jordan smiled a bit "You don't need to thank me, Flay." He said. "You're my friend, as are Kira and the others. It's my personal code to keep any of my friends safe."

Flay blinked a bit at that "Y-You think of me as a friend?" She asked, surprise.

Jordan shrugged "I don't see why not," He said. "I mean, haven't we been friends all this time?"

"Y-Ya, but…" Flay said, "But…why would you want to be my friend? I-I wasn't very subtle about my views on…Coordinators."

Jordan blinked before he sighed, "Well, I can't force you to change your ideas on Coordinators like Me, and Kira." He said. "All I can tell you, is that we're not your enemies, Flay. I don't hate Naturals, and neither does Kira."

"I know that!" Flay said. "Its…I don't hate you because of that, its…well," she sighed a bit "Its just I don't like the whole idea of messing around with someone's genes…it seems…wrong."

Jordan shrugged a bit "True, many people think that." He admitted, surprising Flay "But on the other hand, have you ever asked yourself: Did any Coordinator that you've ever seen or met _choose _to be a Coordinator?"

Flay's eyes widened a bit as he continued "I was made a Coordinator by the choice of my parents." Jordan said. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy being a Coordinator, and I think I can offer something to Humanity one day. But I refuse to be just thrown away like yesterday's garbage the moment someone doesn't need me anymore. I mean, did you ask to be born a Natural? It's the exact same thing."

"I…I guess your right…" She said, seeing the sense in what he was saying. "And…sorry."

Jordan blinked once again "For what?" he asked.

"For…everything I've ever said about Coordinators." She admitted, smiling a bit. "I mean…if you and Kira are really nice to me and the others, then there should be others like you who are just as kind, right?"

Jordan smiled a bit "True, there are many Coordinators like me who don't hate Naturals." He admitted. "Just remember, Flay. There are still those like Patrick Zala around, so you just need to be careful around them."

Flay nodded with a grateful smile on her face, "Thanks Jordan, I'll remember," she said and then a thought came to her.

"So, I heard your mom is an employee at Morgenroete?" she asked and Jordan nodded.

"Yep, she was a lead designer in some projects, but of the higher ups have seen her designs and are still impressed,"Jordan said and Flay's eyes widen at that.

"Wow, she must be very popular," she said and Jordan chuckled while shaking his head.

"Nah, she's just doing her job in order to make sure the world keeps turning," He said and Flay giggled at that.

"My, you sure know how to earn the ire of your mother," she said and Jordan laughed.

"Well, she can be a hothead, but she loved me and my older brother very much," he said and Flay blinked at that, "Your brother?" she asked, "I didn't know you had a Brother."

Jordan sighed a bit, but smiled "Ya, I had an Older Brother." He said. "He was the best kind of Brother I could have asked for. While Mom taught me a lot about tech-related stuff, my Brother taught me the Important things in life." He then looked up to the ceiling "The most important thing he ever taught me, was that a man should fight for three reasons: For Family, For Friends, and For Honor. That's why I fight now, because it's what My Brother taught me to do."

"Your brother sound very wise." Flay said, and Jordan nodded "Ya, he was." he said, a hint of sadness in his voice, but Flay caught it, and what he said. "Was?" she asked. "What happened to him?"

For a while, Jordan remained silent "He died." Jordan said, and Flay gasped a bit. "Bloody Valentine...he was visiting his Fiance who was pregnant with their kid at the time...I actually spoke with him online just 6 hours before the Nuke went off..."

"I...I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to-" Flay started, but Jordan raised a hand "It's alright Flay, you didn't know, and it wasn't your fault." He said, smiling a bit "Besides, it feel good to talk about it every once in a while." He then decided to change the topic "So, enough about me, what about you?" he asked, surprising her. "What's it like being the daughter of George Allster?"

Flay smiled a bit "Well, he's very nice, and he always put me as his Priority to take care of before anything else." She said. "When the war Started, he sent me here because he didn't want to put me in danger of terrorism from ZAFT supporters on Earth."

Jordan nodded a bit "Ya, I heard he really does care about his family," he said. "But, if you don't mind me asking, what about your Mother? the Media never really covers that."

Flay looked a bit sad "Dad said...she died due to complications during my birth..." she said sadly. "That's why he always takes care of me...I'm the only family he has."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jordan said, but Flay just smiled and shook her head "No, its alright." she said. "Like you, you would have found out eventually."

Jordan smiled a bit at that,"Yeah, ain't that the truth?"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, **_

_**At the Governor's Office**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Trisha was in the office because the Governor said her superiors wanted to talk to her. Knowing it was about her decision to launch the Cavaliers, she knew they would throw a bit of fit, but let her off with a warning. She was talking to her Superior officer, Admiral Daniel Parker, Fleet Admiral of the ISAF Fleet.

"Listen, Trisha, personally, I 100% Agree with what you did." Daniel said. "But Higher ups are throwing a fit about this whole thing, saying this could have triggered a war with ZAFT."

"ZAFT attacked an Orb Colony, sir." She replied. "The ISAF is well within its right to protect a colony of one of their member nations, just like here at Valhalla."

The Admiral sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I know that. But the Council, and the president say that you need to read the situation more carefully next time," he said and Trisha could only sigh as Admiral Parker continued, "They also decided to assign a overseer to your ship,"

That got Trisha's mood to drop even more, but what Parker said next surprised her.

"They are assigning Commander Monica Kruszewski, the Green Knight as an observer to your ship," Trisha's eyes widen at that.

"Monica? But, she's already assigned as a test pilot for the Mirage Colloid Patriot! And a Tactics and Reconnaissance Expert!" She said, clearly surprised.

The Admiral grinned a bit "She is, and she'll continue doing so while on your ship." He said. "Though Publicly they disagree with you, secretly the President and most of the council actually agree with what you did. Consider this a very light slap on the wrist."

Trisha blinked in surprise before smiling "Thank you sir," she said. "Anything else?"

The Admiral fixed his glasses a bit, "Yes, there is," he said with a serious tone, "They want to escort the Archangel back to Admiral Halberton's 8th Fleet," he said, yet again surprising Trisha, but also happy that she could possibly see her mentor again. She continued to listen to Parker as he explained the situation.

"The reason we're assigning you this mission was because something was off about the attack," Making Trisha blink in wonder.

"What do you mean, Admiral?" she asked, and Parker took off his visor cap.

"We analyzed the combat footage from the news report as well as the Colony's security cameras. Apparently, Triad was specifically after the Morningstar and the Archangel," this revelation surprised Trisha even more.

"Triad?" Trisha asked, shocked. "Why would they attack Valhalla?"

"We had several theories," he said. "But we finally figured it out when we intercepted this transmitted message between their forces." He then press a button, and the audio only clip played.

"_All Forces, proceed as planned._" a voice said. "_Primary Targets are the ISAF's New Warship and its Mobile Suits, Secondary Objective is the _Archangel _and the _Strike._ Command says Civilians are expendable._"

Trisha's hands formed into fists as she shook in rage as Admiral Parker continued.

"We also have photographic evidence that proves they were behind this attack," he said and showed the recon photos, that Monica took, of the Triad Fleet, the markings and colors recognizable to anyone who encountered them before.

"The President as well as the ISAF Security Council have also given the following order as of half an hour ago: All ISAF ships are to eliminate any Triad Mercenary Forces on sight, as they are now permanently marked as terrorists," Parker informed, "Also, the Terminal Mercenary Group has also declared their support to our decision, and will also hunt down any and All Triad Forces and Supporters they find."

Trisha nodded, knowing that it had to be done, and the world would probably be better off without them. But then something occurred to her "Wait, why would Triad be trying too sink the Morningstar _and _the Archangel?" She asked. "And on top of that, destroy the Strike?"

"We believe that Blue Cosmos maybe have hired them, and wanted them too destroy them because they may not like the idea of Coordinators fighting for the E.A with their Prototype Mobile Weapons." Parker said. "So they wanted to take out the evidence. They must also not like the idea of us Copying their tech to make our own ship and suits. Not to mention that your friend Murrue Ramius isn't a member of Blue Cosmos. But, we have no hard core proof as of yet, so we can't do anything about that. All we can do now is fight Triad, which that itself is gonna be difficult since no one knows where their based. However we have discovered they have a strong presence in South America."

Trisha quirked an eyebrow, "South America?" she said quizzically and then came up with a realization of what can be in that area,"You think they plan on attacking the Falklands?" she asked and the Admiral nodded.

"It's a possibility, but we don't know for sure. It could be they were hired by Blue Cosmos to launch an attack and capture the Mass Driver and space port," the Admiral said, and sighed, "That, and they are also waging a Guerrilla War with the remnants of the USSA military,"

"The SALF?" Trisha clarified, and Parker nodded, "Yes, and the E.A has been supporting them for a while now in taking them out." He said. "However, Terminal has recently been hired by the USSA Remnant Forces to assist them in liberating their homeland from the E.A and Triad forces. But there is one more thing about the attack at Valhalla that has us worried."

He then pressed a few buttons, and then video images of the strange mobile suit appeared, surprising Trisha. "This Mobile Suit was also spotted in the battle." He said. "One of the Heliopolis Militia forces engaged it, but the Machine seemed to have abilities on par, if not superior to that of the G-Weapons. For now, we are giving it the Codename: X."

"You mean Triad is beginning development of their own Mobile Suits?" She asked, and Parker nodded.

"I'm afraid so, and I just given out the order to every Base Commandant on Earth, as well as every Admiral in the Fleet to be on the lookout for this kind of Mobile suit, but they are orders strictly not to engage," Parker said seriously, "I don't want an entire fleet or base massacred just because a few cocky rookies thought they could be heroes,"

Trisha nodded at that, knowing it was true. Admiral then took another breath, what he was about to tell her next would make her week more hellish.

"Also...we have news concerning the ZAFT as well." He began. "A few days ago...Lacus Clyne, daughter of Chairman Siegel Clyne...has gone missing."

"What!" Trisha shouted, her eyes about to pop right out of her skull.

"Yes, she's missing." Parker said. "Lacus set out for Junius 7 in the _Silverwind _48 Hours ago with a joint ZAFT/ISAF Escort fleet, but we have not heard word of them since. Since the Debris Belt is on your way to the Fleet, I'm asking you to take the _Morningstar _to attempt to look for her. And if you can convince them, get the _Archangel _to go with you as well."

Trisha nodded in the affirmative, "Yes sir, and don't worry. The current captain of that ship is a close friend of mine, I'm sure she'll help," she said confidently and Parker grinned.

"That's good to hear, I'll try to send you some reinforcements if I can, but, no promises,' the bi-speckled Admiral said and Trisha could only nod in understanding.

"I understand, sir," She said, and Parker nodded. "Good, you are dismissed Captain." He said, Trisha nodded, and after a quick salute, left the office.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

******Later**

******At the Archangel Bridge**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"What did you say?" Murrue asked, shocked as were the rest of the bridge crew of the _Archangel _as Trisha just informed them of what Parker told her.

"_That's right, Command wants me and the _Morningstar _to escort you to the 8th Fleet._" She said on the Comm. "_They want to find out more about the attack here and the Triad Involvement, and they believe Halberton may be able to help._"

Murrue was surprised but thankful for that, as a relieved smile plastered on her face, as well as the rest of the crew.

"That's good to hear," she said, but then became concerned, "Though I bet many EA officers who are Blue Cosmos wouldn't like it," she swore she could hear Trisha scoff at that.

"Well, they're just gonna deal with it," she said, "Also Murrue, I need to speak to you alone about this development after we're on our way. It's important."

Murrue nodded. "I understand," She said. Not long after that, the _Morningstar _and _Archangel,_ both fully supplied and prepared, launched from Valhalla, and began their Journey to the 8th Fleet.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**PLANT Supreme Council Chamber**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Back in the PLANT Colonies of ZAFT, the ZAFT Council were gathered around as Rau Le Cruset gave his Report on the Heliopolis Attack with Athrun.

"I believe you can understand from the course of events you just saw that our actions were not intended as an attack on Heliopolis itself but the result of collateral damage and that the Earth Forces were at fault for the collapse. That concludes my report. Thank you for your attention," said Rau, saluting the Supreme Council before taking his seat again.

"While I understand the motive in attacking a colony being used by the Earth Alliance to build new Mobile weapons is justifiable," said Yuri Amalfi, " But, was it really necessary to slaughter two thirds of the Local Militia who were just defending their home?"

"It was a battlefield, people die in the battlefield." Tad Elsman said. "That's something all soldiers should know."

"They were not soldiers! They were just citizens protecting Heliopolis!" Ezalia Joule shouted. Tad just shot a glare towards her "And what would you have Rau's men do? Just let them shoot at them?" He demanded.

"I'm not saying that! What I'm saying is that he and his men should have tried harder to _not _kill the milita members!" She shouted back, "Especially if the pilots were inexperienced rookies!,"

Before any argument could break out, Siegel decided to quell it before it could get out of control.

"Enough!" he shouted getting everyone's attention, "We'll have time for that later, right now we have other matters to deal with, remember?"

The other council members sighed but nodded. However Patrick Zala had one question "However, Commander Le Creuset, are these prototype mobile suits worth all of the sacrifices that have been made by our forces?"

Rau Le Creuset stood up again. "To explain the new mobile suits and their capabilities to you, I have one of our pilots with me, who has not only piloted one of the new machines, but fought against three of the machines that have remained with the enemy: Athrun Zala. He will give you the report on these new mobile suits, with your permission of course."

"I will allow Athrun Zala to present his report," said Siegel Clyne.

Athrun saluted and approached the council. The display screens in the council's tables came to life, showing the first of the new machines, the Aegis.

"First, I would like to present this machine is known as the Aegis. One major characteristic is its transformation system. GAT-X303; its structural frame is fundamentally different from at least seven of the other models. This allows the machine to transform into a mobile armor. While in this configuration, its main weapon is the Scylla, five hundred eighty millimeter multiphase energy cannon. As with the other machines, it incorporates a system known as Phase Shift Armor, which we have yet to test properly in actual combat. At present, we are reprogramming the OS to maximize its potential, and judging from its specs, this machine we believe is superior in both mobility and power to ZAFT's main weapon, the GINN."

The Duel appeared, one of its beam sabers drawn.

"GAT-X102, the Duel, this machine was developed with close-range combat in mind and has a wide range of uses. It's believed to the basis of the development of the other nine models. Like the others, it is equipped with the anti-air Vulcan system Igelstellung. The machine carries a beam saber and an anti-beam shield.

Next, the Buster appeared, firing its powerful cannon.

"GAT-X103, the Buster, this machine was designed to be capable of long-range artillery attacks. It is believed that its main purpose was to provide covering fire from the rear, and to perform sniper attacks. It is not equipped with a shield; however, it has a three hundred and fifty millimeter gun-launcher, and a high-energy focused beam rifle. By attaching these weapons in different combinations, one can form a hyper impulse long-range sniper rifle, or an anti-armor shotgun."

Then the Blitz appeared. It raised its arm and fired off its missiles.

"GAT-X207, the Blitz, this one has a feature called Mirage Colloid, whereby gas particles are released over the armors surface. In the eyes of the enemy, this machine becomes virtually invisible. These makes it effective for search and destroy missions, however one of the drawbacks is that the Phase Shift armor cannot be used while the system is activated. It's believed that this model was developed for blitzkrieg warfare. It is also equipped with its own weapons, Trikeros and Gleipnir."

And when Athrun was finished, the images then showed the three Mobile Suits, now piloted by his three friends.

"And now. The three that got away," Athrun said as he first began with the Rogue. "The GAT-X109 Rogue is the first ISAF Unit, it seems to be heavily inspired by the Duel in design, only with a fixed flight pack. It also has two 65mm CIWS mounted within its forearms. It also has two beam sabers within the hardwired flight pack, which oddly enough uses blue blades instead of light red ones. We also have reason to believe that it is capable of using weapons from other mobile suits as well."

Then the image switched to the Vigilante as it switched from Mobile Armor mode to Mobile Suit Mode.

"The GAT-X306 Vigilante, the second ISAF suit. It has transformation capabilities similar to those of the Aegis, only its M.A Form looks more like a bird. It is only armed with one beam saber for Close Combat, and 75mm CIWS which are usable in both modes. However it also uses a duel-barreled 57mm beam rifle, which while combined have drastically increased firepower."

The screens changed to the Strike, launching from the legged ship.

"The GAT-X105 Strike, judging from our encounters with it, we know it to be a machine capable of various types of combat. This model's design allows for it to switch its equipment with modules identified as Launcher, Sword, Aile, and possibly more. We can determine from the image that the Launcher holds three hundred and twenty millimeter hyper impulse cannon. Our assumption is also that it has a one hundred and twenty millimeter anti-ship Vulcan cannon, as well as two three hundred and fifty millimeter gun-launchers. The Sword module equips it with a fifteen-meter long anti-ship blade, along with a beam boomerang. In addition, the machine itself carries two knives in its hip section. It's likely this model has extremely high combat potential."

Finally, the screen switched to the Backdraft as it fought against a GINN.

"This is the Unknown unit, we know little about it since we've only had one engagment with it. We have confirmed it is armed with two beam sabers, a Katana Sword, a 57mm Beam Rifle, and can also use weapons from the Strike. We also have reason to believe it uses different armor than the armor used by the other G-Weapons, and its armor is more resistant against Beam Weapons."

The council members were shocked at this, Herman Gould of the National Defense Committee, was the first to speak about the images he just seen. "You have to give the E.A and ISAF Credit, they've made some amazing Mobile Suits."

"Theirs more," Athrun said as images of the _Morningstar _and the Cavaliers appeared on the screen. "During the battle, the ISAF arrived with a Prototype Assault Carrier which seems to be based off of the Legged Ship, as well as multiple new mobile suits which resemble ISAF Patriots, only capable of using Beam Weapons and Striker Pack Equipment, and appear to use the same armor the Unknown unit has, with two additional Beam Sabers that have the ability to combine and form a Beam Trident."

With that the video showed different Cavaliers fighting an enemy and the Council could see the pilots going for non-lethal blows, such as removing the head and limbs of the GINNs, and destroying their weapons. The video then froze on the Morningstar and zoomed on one of the legs.

"No doubt the ISAF used the Earth Forces presence at Heliopolis to their advantage and copied data from the program to update their own Mobile Suit Forces," Orson White commented, and soon as he said that, the zoomed in part of the ship was de-blurred and the Council members could see the name of the ship.

"Morningstar...," Eileen Canaver said for the rest of the room to hear, "An interesting name...if only we could get the name of the Earth Force's battleship now."

"We have no information on that, so for now we're just calling it the legged ship. That is all." Athrun said before saluting and then returning to his seat.

"Now that that's taken care of," The Supreme Chairman said, "We now must discuss what happened at Valhalla yesterday," he said and everyone nodded, although Rau and Athrun quirked an eyebrow at that, though no one could see the masked Commander's.

"What happened at Valhalla, sir?" Athrun said. This came as a bit of surprise to some of the council members.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Ezalia asked. "It was all over the news a short while ago."

"They were on a shuttle at the time, Ezalia, so it would make since that they wouldn't know yet." Siegel said before sighing and looking at the two. "Not to long ago, while you and Commander Cruset were making your way here, the Scandinavian Space Colony Valhalla was attacked."

Athrun's face became one of shock while Rau's eyes squinted behind his mask.

"Attacked? Was it the Earth Forces?" Athrun asked in shock, but to his surprise, his father spoke, but in a more calmer tone than usual.

"Actually Athrun, it was not the Earth Forces," he said, "In fact, it was they, including the Legged Ship, and our Forces who were on shore leave there, actually helped the ISAF Scandinavian Defense Forces, along with the Morningstar, in pushing the attackers back,"

Athrun was shocked by this, as well as Rau, though he didn't show it. Siegel then used a remote that showed the black ships of the Triad Fleet.

"This image was taken by a ISAF prototype Stealth Mobile Suit," he said and the image zoomed in, showing the Triad insignia, "As you can see on the _Texas-_class carriers, the insignia clearly shows that it was Triad, not the Earth Forces who've attacked Valhalla," he finished, and if anyone saw, they could've sworn Rau was clenching his fists, and the glare that his mask hid.

"T-Triad?" Athrun asked, shocked. "The Mercenary Group? Why would they attack Valhalla?" It was Siegel who spoke up "The ISAF has given us, in addition to this footage, this intercepted message from Triad." He said as he pressed a button.

"_All Forces, proceed as planned._" a voice said. "_Primary Targets are the ISAF's New Warship and its Mobile Suits, Secondary Objective is the _Archangel _and the _Strike._ Command says Civilians are expendable._"

Everyone was either clenching a fist, growling, or trying to remain composed as they heard that. Louise Lietner heard the name of the second ship, and also one of the G-Weapons, and spoke for the rest of them.

"So the Legged-Ship's name is _Archangel. _Hm, a powerful name for the E.A.'s new toy," she said, and everyone nodded in agreement, but then became confused when they heard Triad's being the ship and the Strike.

"Wait, why would they target the _Archangel _and the Strike?" Tad asked. "Triad usually only works for Blue Cosmos, why would they want their prototype units destroyed?"

"That is another thing with the message." Siegel said sighing. "You best brace yourselves everyone, because according to the information we were given...the pilot of the Strike, is a Coordinator."

Everyone in the room, with the exception of Athrun and Rau, with the former wincing a bit, and Rau remaining emotionless, all had looks of shock.

"A Coordinator!" Ezalia said in shock.

"What's a Coordinator doing with the Earth Forces?" Orson said, said wondering the same way as anyone else.

"According to the report," Siegel said "He's a Civilian from Heliopolis, and was caught in the crossfire of the attack. He was forced to pilot the Strike in order to protect himself and his friends in the colony. He's not with the Earth Forces, he's just working with them to keep his friends who were forced to evacuate into the _Archangel _safe. Blue Cosmos probably didn't like the idea of a Coordinator working with the E.A _and _piloting their new toy, so they wanted to cover it up before anyone found out."

This once again shocked the whole council. A Coordinator, a _civilian _at that, was piloting one of the E.A's Newest Mobile Suit?

"What is his name?" Orson asked, and Siegel looked at the report. "It says here his name, is Kira Yamato." When Patrick heard this, he rose an eyebrow and glanced at his son, who was trying hard not to flinch.

"Athrun? Isn't that one of the friends from Copernicus you told me about?" he asked his son who nodded stiffly.

"Yes. And the pilots for the Rogue and Vigilante are my two other friends, Kyle Matsutani, and Arleen Bettany," he said and the Council was surprised to hear that.

"Admiral Matsutani's son, and Council Governor Bettany's daughter?" Eileen said, clearly surprised as she knew the two men, through their wives, and their children in the past.

Siegel was the one to respond,"Yes, Kyle seems to have studied in Aeronautical Engineering and history, while Arleen has a major in political science and history, just like their parents." He said.

"Hmm, an odd coincidence if you ask me." Tad said. "But what else do we know about Kira?"

"Other than he's a prodigy in the computer field according to the reports, and he's a First Generation Coordinator, not much." Siegel said, "And according to one report, he re-wrote the entire O.S. on the Mobile Suit in less than 2 minutes while engaging a GINN,"

The council members were shocked by that, knowing that their best computer hackers weren't that fast!

"T-Two Minutes while fighting a GINN?" Ezalia asked, shocked. "That's Impossible!"

"Look at it yourself, Ezalia, the proof is right here." Tad said. Yuri meanwhile looked at Athrun and said "Well, it seems your Friend Kira is extremely well skilled in Computers Athrun." He said. Athrun nodded at that.

"Yes he was, he was top of the class back on Copernicus, it was no surprise he would enter Morgenroete with his skills," he answered honestly.

Meanwhile, Rau was thinking about said Strike pilot, and came up with a theory.

_'Kira Yamato...could it really be one of the children from Mendel? I know Dr. Hibiki was killed in the fire, and that the rest of the staff were all killed by Blue Cosmos,' _he thought as he remembered that day very well, although the official report said that Dr. Ulen Hibiki and almost all of his research staff were massacred by Blue Cosmos, he was the one who started the fire that killed the geneticist.

Although Ulen's wife, Via, managed to escape, since her body was nowhere to be found. Rau allowed himself a small smile, that went unnoticed by the others '_What luck._' He thought. '_I never thought I would gain a chance to eliminate Ulen's legacy from this world...Kira Yamato.'_

Back to the Council, Athrun asked the question that he knew he had to ask. "Sirs, I must know." he said. "But...how many people were killed in the Valhalla attack?"

The Council were a little uneasy about answering that question. But the Chairman of the PLANTs just gave a tired sigh.

"According to estimates, Pilot Athrun, there are 800 people killed along with 120 military personnel," he said and the reaction from Athrun was instant as he turned as white as a ghost, "The number of injured is 1,500 people and the military wounded numbers 260," he finished and Athrun couldn't take it as he sat on the chair in the room.

Memories from what happened at Junius 7 crossed through his mind, and more recently the attack on Heliopolis.

The Words Kira said to him in that battle ran through his head, "_How many more people need to die until you and your Father are satisfied?_"

He placed a hand on his head as Kira's as well as Kyle's and Arleen's words reverberated in his skull.

_'Kira. Kyle. Arleen. What should I do?'_ where his thoughts as Siegel continued.

"Also, I have received word from the President of Antarctica herself that the ISAF Security Council, with permission from the respective governments, has voted that Triad has become a threat to public safety, and must be eradicated," he said, "I for one believe that we should do the same, and issue orders to all ZAFT Forces that Triad are to be treated as enemies to the PLANTs."

The other council members nodded their heads "I agree." Patrick said. "I for one believe Triad could easily be worse than the E.A or Blue Cosmos, since they only fight for money, and as Valhalla proved, they care little for who gets caught in the crossfire."

Siegel nodded and then pressed a few button on the table, "Also, we should inform our forces to be on the lookout for this Mobile Suit," he said and the Council Members saw a strange Mobile Suit that was fighting a Patriot.

"What in God's name is that thing?" Ezalia said in fright at seeing the machine. Siegel could only shake his head.

"We have no idea. This was taken by one of our pilots in Valhalla's Commercial District," he said, "The ISAF High Command has given it the Codename: X, due to the red X on it's chest. They have ordered their troops to be on the look-out for it, but not to engage until further orders," he said and everyone agreed at that.

"If Triad could build something like this, then that could mean...," Orson began which was finished by Patrick.

"Then their next step will be to Mass Produce them, yes." He said as he glared at the image of the X. "I believe we should issue out similar orders to our troops...This Triad Mobile Suit should be on the same threat level as the E.A's G Weapons."

"I agree with Patrick on this one," Tad said with a nod. "But what I would really like to know is how Triad built something like this without anyone knowing about it."

Everyone seemed to nod at that as they had many theories about the concealment of the X.

"It could be they had people on the inside of each of the three factions, and paid them to keep us in the dark," Louise growled out.

"That could be one possibility, Louise," Yuri said, "But don't forget they are mostly hired by Blue Cosmos, so they must have had a hand in this, they probably used some data from the G-Weapons to build this machine."

"True," Tad said before he switched the subject. "So what about Artemis? I heard that Zar and Kati's forces managed to successfully capture the station."

Siegel nodded "Yes, Zar sent me the Report." he said. "But in addition to its capture, they also managed to capture several Eurasian-Built Mobile Suits, ones similar to the E.A's G-Weapons." everyone became concerned at that as Siegel again pressed a button, and the images of the Eurasian Federation G-Weapons.

"According to the pilots who defected to our side, they are called Hyperions" the Chairman said, "Another was destroyed, while the last one had Maintenance problems. They are salvaging what they can of the destroyed unit as we speak, but overall it appears these units have the ability to use the same Lightwave Barrier tech that Artemis used, allowing them to project shields around them which can last a whole 8 minutes before needing to recharge the energy battery. In the battle, we managed to successfully capture not only the three prototypes, but a few of the Mass Production types called Hyperion G's. There was also mention of another one of these Hyperion G-Weapons that was built in secret and escaped from Artemis before our forces launched their surprise attack."

"What are we going to do with them?" Rau asked, curious.

"Well, we will of course keep some of the units for ourselves." Patrick said. "But some of them will also be given to the ISAF, along with the tech behind Artemis's shield. After what happened at Heliopolis, we hope that this will ease tensions between ZAFT and the ISAF. Also there was a discovery made by the Silver Tigers as well."

"Huh, what did my son's team discover?" asked Eileen Canaver.

"Apparently, they discovered a prototype mobile suit that was being developed in secret by one of Orb's nobles," answered Siegel. "A one Rhondo Ghina Sahaku was making them behind the back of the Earth Forces and even kept them a secret from the ISAF. According to Rengi, a test pilot with Morgenroete discovered the units and found out that they were known as Gundam Astrays. "

Siegel then pressed another button and showed the prototype Gundam Astray and another prototype that was rescued from the Blue Cosmos agent that was slain in Heliopolis.

"This is known as Gundam Astray Silver Frame, according to the report from Commander Waltfeld," Siegel finished as the Council looked at the impressive prototype. "This was one of the first prototypes built and has a combat AI in it that Rengi calls Silver."

"Are we sending the unit to Orb?" asked Orson.

"No, but we will send them any combat data on it and the other prototype G-Weapon, or Gundams as Rengi calls them, that the test pilot came with is known as Ventus Gundam and was another prototype built."

"They're very impressive prototypes that were built by Morgenroete," remarked Eileen.

Everyone nodded in agreement at that.

"Yes, now we need to move onto more pressing issues. Furthermore, before this meeting is adjourned, I wish to inform you that it is discovered, not only by our best doctors, but the ISAF's as well, that over half of the Third Generation of Coordinators will be sterile," he said much to the shock of everyone in the room, "In response to this, the ISAF has requested that a team of the best doctors and geneticists from our respective sides be formed to deal with this crisis," he said and then pressed the intercom button near him, "Send her in please,"

Everyone was curious of who it was that Siegel called in.

"The one who will be in charge of the team is an Enhanced geneticist from the Antarctic L2 Colonies," Siegel answered the unasked question. "She's very fluent in the field, and is one of Antarctica's best geneticist. Her name is Viridia Fenette."

The door to the council chamber opened, and the occupants turned to see who it was. In stepped a woman who looked in her 30's or 40's with shoulder-length reddish brown hair, blue eyes and wearing the usual Doctors attire with black wire frame glasses. With her were two soldiers that were heavily armed to the teeth. They were known as for being the best in counter-terrorism tactics. One of the men was muscular, wore a green shirt with two patches on left sleeve, a hardened Kevlar vest to stop small arms fire up to .45 caliber bullets from a magnum, another vest carrying munitions and a machete military-grade cargo pants, a knife held in an ankle holster and looked very intimidating. The main assault weapon the leader carried was an FN P90 assault rifle. The other bodyguard behind Viridia was 5' 11" with an athletic build and was a former soldier in the Atlantic Federation and carried almost the same equipment except he had a different assault weapon. The other bodyguard carried with him an Heckler & Koch XM8 assault rifle.

Everyone's attention was so drawn to the woman instead of her bodyguards, than none of them notice Rau flinch as his eyes behind his mask widened as he instantly recognized the woman before them. Even though her hair was dyed, and wearing blue contact lenses, he instantly recognized her.

'_Via Hibiki!' _he screamed in his mind as the woman stopped in front of the meeting table and spoke.

"Greetings honorable Council Members. As Chairman Clyne has told you, I'm Doctor Viridia Fenette, it's a pleasure to meet you all,"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Patriot-112: And cliffhanger! Didn't expect that did ya?**

**117Jorn: Well I know I didn't, and I'm helping him write it!**

**Patriot-112: That's right!**

**Kira: My real Mom's...alive?**

**Patriot 112: Ya, we thought it would be a good idea. **

**117Jorn: Yup! So anyways Patriot, what's gonna happen next chapter?**

**Patriot-112: Well, the Archangel and the Morningstar will be searching for Lacus in the Debris Field, while back at the PLANTs Rau confronts Viridia Fenette, AKA, Via.**

**117Jorn: Excellent!**

**Patriot-112: Yep! So, see you next time!**

**Kira: Wait!**

**Patriot-112: *Blinks* What?**

**Kira: When will I see my mother?**

**Sparky: Sorry, I ain't telling ya. You'll just have to find out later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sparky's note: This chapter wasn't in Nation of the Ice Revisioned. This chapter is my special treat to you guys. :D I hope you enjoy it. Also... if there is anyone who wishes to spout flames on Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, please keep it yourselves. I insist to incorporate the Spec Ops portion of it into this chapter.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Phase 09B**_

_**Flashback-no-Jutsu: Rise of STARS**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

June 6th CE 55

URA Command: "We've got an epidemic on our hands. Lockdown the harbor and quarantine the area... I've never seen anything like this. Alright, deploy the STARS operatives. Someone's behind this biohazard. We need to get to the bottom of this."

En route to Mendel Colony Control

"_STARS Alpha team report in,_" commanded URA Command.

"Chris Redfield, Assault, reporting," replied young 23 year-old Chris Redfield.

"Clyde Hanson, Surveillance reporting," replied 25 year-old Clyde Hanson with his Texas drawl.

"Jill Valentine, Medic reporting," added 24 year-old Jill Valentine.

"Nicholai Ginoveaf, Demolition reporting," responded an eager 23 year-old Nicholai with his thick Russian accent.

"URA Command, STARS Alpha team is reporting in," Chris informed URA Command. "Requesting Objective."

"_Reports from within the Mendel Colony have been mixed at best in last 18 hours,_" URA Command informed Chris. "_Make contact with local authorities at the Colony Control and find out what happened._"

"Roger that URA Command, STARS Alpha team is on the move," acknowledged Chris as he and his team began to make their approach to their first objective.

The young rookie leader of STARS Alpha team lead his team towards their first objective at the Colony Control Building. After going a block, the team noticed that a civilian didn't look quite right. Chris and Jill caught sight of this and sighed as they remembered seeing such beings when they were with their former employer down in the Atlantic Federation.

"Alright STARS," began Jill, "those things aren't gonna show any mercy. The only merciful thing we can do is put them out of their misery by blowing their heads off."

"Alright then, understood," acknowledged Clyde.

"Da, I also understand," Nicholai also acknowledged.

"URA Command, do you acknowledge our tip?" asked Chris in hopes that the recent information would help any URA forces backing them up wouldn't fall victim to whatever biohazard had befallen on the Mendel Colony.

"_URA Command acknowledges last tip from Valentine,_" answered URA Command. "_We'll definitely pass it along to any troops we send into the colony._"

"URA Command, you might wanna make sure that Bravo gets the tip as well as perimeter guards should the infection get dangerously close to the harbor," added Jill.

"_Understood Valentine,_" acknowledged URA Command.

Chris then pulled out his Samurai Edge Pistol and put a round in the infected civilian putting him out of his misery. The others of the Alpha team pulled out whatever weapon they were gonna use as they approached Colony Control.

"We've got civilians that are hostile, URA Command," Chris reported to the Commanding officers who hired his team two months ago. "This is just like the incident in the Spencer Mansion and Management and Training Facility."

"_Roger that STARS Alpha Team,_" replied URA Command. "_You are authorized to use lethal force if necessary._"

This time, it was Clyde that took the lead as they were rounding the next corner only to have more more infected civilians burst out from other buildings and try to claim the advancing STARS Alpha team as one of their ranks. This was not to be as the STARS members shot, bashed in heads and occasionally switched knives and machetes to conserve their ammunition and not waste it on trying to put down the infected. As the ranks of the infected were beginning to thin out, a few of the infected began to evolve into something much more stronger and powerful than normal infected creatures after having a random limb removed. The skin changed from pale gray to a bright crimson and their fingers and toes grew longer also with longer fingernails and toenails as well. These infected creatures then charged at the STARS members with speeds that were comparable to any known Coordinator athlete still left alive on Earth after Blue Cosmos began it's reign of persecution on any Coordinators still left in countries controlled by Blue Cosmos appointed officials.

"Ah shit, Crimson Heads!" shouted Chris as he hefted his P90 Rifle and shot at one of the Crimson Heads darted towards him in an aggressive charge.

The Crimson Head then darted side to side to dodge the incoming fire from Chris's P90 as if it was all of a sudden smarter than before.

"Never fear Chris, I'll deal with these no problem," Nicholai said cheerfully as he aimed his Assault Shotgun at the charging Crimson Head as it leapt up in the air trying to either land a successful bite or slash mark on either STARS member. "Sorry comrade, but no cigar for you. Good bye."

Nicholai then squeezed the trigger effectively putting down the Crimson Head as it could not dodge the scattered bullets that struck it as it was in the air. The remaining crimson Heads presented a challenge for the STARS members as they wised up in order not to suffer the same fate that their comrade suffered. After pressing on for a couple kilometers, all of a sudden, they started to hear something in their radios.

"_This Fornell, I need back up at Oak and Fourteenth,_" said a police officer over the radio , "_and I need it right the hell NOW damn it!_"

"Sounds like we're getting some crosstalk since we're in the colony," observed Jill.

"Guess so," agreed Clyde.

"_Quick refreshing relief, Adravil,_" announced a spokeswoman advertising a product from the so-called pharmaceutical company Umbrella.

"Ugh, for love of God, if I hear one more ad for another Umbrella product, I'm going to shoot someone," moaned Nicholai.

"_Join the club,_" agreed Billy Coen, a recent add-on to STARS Bravo Team. "_I avoid using Umbrella products at all fuckin costs._"

"Speaking of which, we should be meeting up with Commander Wesker soon," brought up Clyde as he adjusted his cowboy hat.

"_STARS Alpha team, this is Commander Albert Wesker,_" reported the leader of the STARS unit over the COM. "_I have spotted a group of survivors in your path to Colony Control. From the looks of it they're being held up at the MC 777 radio station. It appears that Blue Cosmos have them surrounded, trapped by those creatures as well. I'll press on ahead and... WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! AH! …..._"

"Commander Wesker?" asked a startled Chris. "Commander Wesker, report in!"

"Chris?" asked Clyde. "If Wesker's dead, then that means you're the leader of the STARS now."

Chris sighed at the news of his promotion. He just wanted to be a soldier and not be thrust into position of authority like the last time he was in battle against a terrorist group. His wingmates were shot down despite the fact that the mission was to the task at hand, Chris lead his team towards the radio station that Wesker mentioned before his death. As they went towards the radio station, they heard the sounds of an already fierce battle.

"What the hell's going on?" wondered Nicholai.

The others shook their heads in confusion as they peered around the corner to see Blue Cosmos and their Umbrella allies battling against numerous Crimson Heads and strange-looking monsters that had no skin and showed all muscles and had their brains exposed as well.

"Holy crap, I thought I'd see everything," commented Jill as she saw the creatures with exposed muscles and brain. "Damn, one of them just sent a tongue at one of those enemies."

"Get off! Get the fuck off of me!" snarled a Blue Cosmos soldier as a Licker reeled him in to claim a fresh victim. "Get off of... AH!"

"Ronaldo! No!" exclaimed the BC soldier's buddy. "Damn you, you son of a bitch!"

"Let's get in there and take 'em both out," suggested Jill as she hefted her M4 Assault Rifle.

The other members of STARS agreed and joined the battle in progress. As STARS Alpha team joined the battle, the Blue Cosmos and Umbrella forces turned and attacked them indiscriminately. The STARS members had a lot on their plates while having to deal with two enemies. The air was filled with bullets, the smell of rotting corpses and infected vomit thrown up by the Crimson Heads. Within 25 minutes, the battle was over with STARS coming out on top. Most of their flesh and blood trained enemies were fell by the Crimson Heads and Lickers that had been battling them since they swarmed the radio station to claim the lives of the survivors hold up in radio station and were attracted to the sound of gunfire trying to penetrate the walls of the said building. As for the STARS members, they suffered only light scratch marks that were treated right away to prevent the possibility of infection and those who did get infected from the battle with the Crimson Heads and Lickers were treated with fallen cans of anti-viral spray dropped by members of Blue Cosmos and even a few Crimson Heads as well. Once wounds were healed, and potential infections avoided, the STARS team proceeded to enter the radio station giving the remaining survivors the 'all-clear' to leave their hiding place. The survivors gave Chris and his team a slight nod acknowledging his request to clear out and picked up the fallen weapons left behind by their pursuers and headed towards the harbor as directed by Chris Redfield. As the survivors left for the harbor, the STARS Alpha team discovered the reason why Blue Cosmos attacked the radio station. This caught the Alpha team surprise.

"Hey, URA Command, ya ain't gonna believe this," Clyde began with his thick Texas drawl, "we just found one here digital map with a secret passage to a mansion belonging to that eccentric billionaire Al De Flaga."

"_Good work STARS Alpha Team,_" acknowledged URA Command. "_We'll dispatch STARS Bravo Team to your position and follow that secret passage to the De Flaga Mansion. Continue to Colony Control and give an accurate assessment once you link government officials there._"

URA Command: STARS Bravo Team, thanks to the map found at MC 777 Radio Station, we now have a possible break into who might be responsible for this biohazard. Use the secret passage underneath the radio station and get to the De Flaga mansion and find out what you can.

Billy Coen: Roger that URA Command

As STARS Alpha team left the radio station for Colony Control, their comrades of STARS Bravo team entered the now thought to be empty MC 777 radio station. The leader of this team was an African woman from Central Africa close to the border of the South African Union and safely within the African Community, which was friendly with the PLANTS. Her second in command was an Atlantic Federation Second Lieutenant who was framed for massacring 23 people, which proven to be false and the young second lieutenant was rescued by another member of STARS Bravo team, an 18 year-old girl who shown extraordinary promise in the field of biochemistry and a strong minor in medicine. With the three mentioned members was the son of the now deceased Albert Wesker, Commander of both STARS teams. The 14 year-old son of Albert Wesker showed great promise with enhanced strength inherited from the result of Albert Wesker performing experiments on his own body. Despite being Natural-born, he has shown to be on par with many Coordinators without any genetic manipulation done his body.

"Alright Bravo Team, let's head to the De Flaga mansion and hopefully we'll find something behind this outbreak," said the 24 year-old Sheva Alamor as she hefted a Heckler & Koch G36 assault rifle and a Taurus PT1911 pistol.

"Hope we run into some of those Umbrella bought and paid for pricks," commented the 21 year-old former Atlantic Federation Marine Second Lieutenant, Billy Coen as he carried a Remington 887 Nitro Magnum Assault shotgun and a Kimber Custom Covert II pistol.

"Billy, we're on a mission here," chided 18 year-old Rebecca as she carried a Beretta 92 FS INOX and a Colt 9mm SMG. "Worry about your personal revenge later.

"Holy crap, get room you two," said 14 year-old Jake Wesker as he was upset with Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen arguing with each other.

Young Jake Wesker was carrying some serious firepower with an LSAT light machine gun and an IMI Desert Eagle. He was pressed into service of STARS, at his own request, so he could prove that he was as good as Albert Wesker, his father.

"URA Command, we've found the secret passage to the De Flaga Mansion," Sheva reported to URA Command. "We're proceeding into the tunnel now."

"_Roger Bravo Team,_" acknowledged URA Command. "_Be careful down there and we'll keep you updated as the mission progresses._"

Sheva took a deep breath and then proceeded to enter the secret passage with the other members of STARS Bravo Team following right behind her. The team proceeded through the passage way only to hear the shirking noises of zombies and some Crimson Heads.

"Ah crap, we've got company coming," moaned Jake Wesker as he readied his light machine gun for the incoming zombies and supposed Crimson Heads.

The group approached the source the source of the noise and found out the shirking belonged to some carnivorous looking creatures that were part amphibious, part reptilian and a tiny bit human.

"URA Command, we've got some creatures here that look awfully bizarre," Sheva informed URA Command as she studied the creatures.

Rebecca then studied the creatures herself and chimed in, "I'd say that Umbrella must've be doing some genetic splicing experiments, URA Command. I've heard some rumors about it but didn't think that it was possible."

"_Roger that Bravo Team,_" acknowledged URA Command. "_Avoid battle with them at all costs if you can._"

"Roger that, we're moving silently," Sheva acknowledged in a whisper as luck, for the moment appeared to favor the silently approaching Bravo Team.

The STARS members appeared to have luck on their side as Jake Wesker was the last one to approach the door. Before the door opened, the pendulum swung the other way as crosstalk came on their COM.

"_This is MC 777, the lucky station and this is our final broadcast,_" announced someone still at the radio station that Bravo Team had just come from. "_If anyone is still alive, get to the harbors where URA forces are waiting to evacuate the survivors to URA friendly territory._"

This crosstalk then woke up the creatures as looked around for the noise that abruptly woke them from their slumber. The creatures then spotted Bravo Team as Sheva opened the door and filing her team out the door as the creatures charged at the uninfected Bravo Team hoping to have a fresh meal. These hopes were dashed as Sheva shut the heavy steel door and locked it on the way up the set of stairs.

"Whew that was close," Billy sighed in relief before seeing the next challenge that lay before them. "Ah, shit not another set of monsters."

"Shut up Billy," Sheva commanded in a whisper with her thick British accent and pointed to the different set of creatures that were familiar to STARS Alpha Team. "Let's try to be quiet this time."

STARS Bravo team began to creep past the Licker creatures as they noticed that the Lickers had no eyes and couldn't see. Sheva then deduced that if the Lickers were blind, then they would most likely rely on their hearing, which might be problematic if one of the Lickers heard them as they made their way to the De Flaga Mansion.

"_Escape to ecstasy, Aqua Cure,_" chimed another radio advertisement as the team froze and looked to see if the Lickers had heard the radio advertisement.

The team held their breath as the Lickers continued to climb on the walls and ceilings of the passage. Sheva let out a gentle sigh of relief as it seemed that the Lickers minded their own business. Bravo team then proceeded to another exit and appeared to be in the clear when they got some more crosstalk.

"_Fucking things just won't stay dead!_" snarled a BC Soldier over an open COM. "_Uh, ah! Damn you! Take some of this! Wha... AHHH! AHH!_"

This bit of crosstalk got the attention of the Lickers as they heard the BC soldier on the COM screaming as he was being eaten alive. Jake was quick to slam the door and lock it as the Lickers charged towards the recently closed door and were now to have a fresh meal consisting of STARS Bravo team. The team now proceeded up the passage and entered the now burning De Flaga mansion. This caught the team off guard as they expected to find a lead on the biohazard. Bravo Team was quick to exit the burning mansion, not before noticing the lifeless corpse of the eccentric billionaire, Al De Flaga. Rebecca was quick to make a brief autopsy and declared, "Al De Flaga was murdered as was his wife."

Sheva also found a computer that hadn't been destroyed yet, found entries written by Al De Flaga chronicling his excitement of having a son and heir better then his other son, claiming him to be inferior and born of a weak woman. Another entry detailed his order for a clone to be commissioned by Ulen Hibiki and hefty payment to have the clone commissioned. Sheva had read enough and sent the entries to URA Command for a glance over and then proceeded to escape with the rest of her team.

"_No sign of that bastard Ulen Hibiki or his whore wife,_" crackled an Umbrella soldier to his employers over the set of crosstalk. "_They must've gone to their other laboratory and not the one Flaga built at his mansion._"

"_URA Command, we've got a problem here at Colony Control,_" reported Chris Redfield over COM. "_We're unable to link with authorities here. They've all been savagely murdered and from the looks of it, it appears to be the work of Blue Cosmos._"

"_Acknowledged STARS Alpha Team,_" replied URA Command.

"URA Command, we have a possible lead for you," Sheva informed URA Command. "It seems that Ulen Hibiki and his wife Via Hibiki have escaped from the Flaga Mansion and are currently on the run."

"From the crosstalk we just heard from Umbrella," added Billy, "they seem to be going to the main laboratory where most of the suspected creation of Coordinators and possibly even cloning."

"_Roger that STARS Bravo Team, continue pursuit of Ulen Hibiki and his wife and while we run some interference for you,_" said URA Command

URA Command: STARS Alpha Team, we need to secure Ulen Hibiki for questioning of suspected activities about rumored cloning procedures, but Blue Cosmos and their hired help from the Umbrella Security Service have a significant force advantage on the ground in the Mendel Colony. We need to disable their forward operating base located at the A-114D Waste Disposal Facility known as the Dead Space. Make your way there and neutralize all BC and Umbrella forces present.

Shona: Acknowledged URA Command.

Fresh faces came to relieve a couple members of STARS Alpha Team. One was an African scientist who went by the name Shona and was from a village that was burned to the ground by Atlantic Federation soldiers when the South African Union was set up by the Atlantic Federation as a puppet state. He excelled in biological science and other areas of science as sported an ENARM shotgun with a Heckler & Koch USP Tactical pistol as his sidearm. He replaced Chris Redfield as the Alpha Team leader for the mission as Chris felt that assaulting the Dead Space would be more of his specialty than him. Nicholai also took a breather as well as he was replaced by a former intelligence agent that was betrayed by the Republic of East Asia after they used her to try and set her up for a botched attempt to assassinate the leader of the JLF in Japan. The Recon specialist's name was Fong Ling and she came equipped with a Norinco NZ-75 pistol with a silencer threaded on the barrel to reduce noise and carried a Barret M98B sniper rifle that also had a silencer threaded on the end of a 20 inch barrel.

"Alright, is everyone ready to assault the enemy's forward operating base?" asked Shona.

"Yeah," answered Clyde as he hefted a replacement weapon for the spent standard issue assault rifle that URA used with their infantry forces. Instead he carried with him an Israeli Tavor TAR-21assault rifle.

Everyone else gave a slight nod as they too were readied. Shona lead the way and appeared to be heading for an open area until they heard the sounds of a battle already in progress as Blue Cosmos and their Umbrella Security Service allies were locked in a heated battle a horde of infected zombies, Crimson Heads, and even Neo-Hunters. The battle appeared to be dead even as automated turrets were busy tracking the infected creatures and were being overworked as there were too many to track and shoot dead. Shona sighed and then gave a nod as he spotted a way around the battle to avoid detection. This appeared to be working as they slipped past the battle unnoticed and proceeded to the enemy forward operation's base. The sight of the Dead Space was certainly ominous to the team as they noticed that the enemy position was still running and not dead like 90% of the colony was.

"I guess the lights are still running at the Dead Space," observed Fong Ling. "Something must be keeping the lights on."

"Guess we'll find out soon enough," surmised Jill.

Alpha Team then found that the other entrance to the Dead Space was also guarded, but not as guarded as the front entrance. Fong Ling decided to use the new ability reconnaissance she got thanks in part to the URA helping to equip both STARS teams with the most accurate and up date equipment. Fong Ling's new stealth ability allowed her disguise herself as a member of the Blue Cosmos soldiers guarding the side entrance to the Dead Space disposal factory. Most of the Blue Cosmos soldiers gave Fong Ling a curt nod as they didn't even care that she all of a sudden showed up to 'join' their guard post. All they cared about at the moment was to have additional hand helping them out. As soon as the Blue Cosmos soldiers had their guard dropped, Fong Ling went to work silencing the Blue Cosmos guards by breaking their necks and had to be fast about it because her disguise wouldn't hold forever. Fong Ling's disguise held long enough for her the complete her task and then give the all-clear signal to her teammates. Shona gave a slight whistle as saw Fong Ling's work with the four Blue Cosmos guards. The STARS Alpha Team proceeded into the waste disposal factory and found that it was just as much of a mess and didn't appear to be a forward operating base as the halls were marked with fragments and with bullet holes as well as littered with the bodies of deceased infected civilians that tried to overrun the facility. A few bodies of BOWs were also present as well as they tried to join the effort to overrun the Dead Space. STARS Alpha Team then explored the facility looking for areas to sabotage in the facility. Areas such as communications, waste disposal and even the power grid as well. The task was not easy to do as the factory was a literal puzzle to solve having to obtain certain keys, getting trapped and having to defeat certain creatures to unlock doors or passageways. Even tasks to sabotage communications, waste disposal and gain access into the armories throughout the factory were a feat in themselves. The STARS Alpha Team didn't worry too much about replenishing their munition supplies as most of the infected civilians and even Cerberus BOWs carried ammunition with them along with the occasional crate of ammunition left behind. However the last area STARS Alpha Team wanted to be in was in an open loading bay where a scientist pair was waiting for them. Both of the scientists wore lab coats and had blonde hair. One had long blonde hair and had an attractive and slender female figure and wore a royal purple dress underneath her labcoat and cream white gloves on her hands. Her male companion however had slick back blonde hair and a crimson red outfit underneath his labcoat. Shona eyed the pair and narrowed his eyes swore in Swahili at the sigh of them and brought down curses upon them as he remembered what they did to his village.

"You know them Shona?" asked Jill.

Shona sighed and then answered, "Yes, I remember them. That's the son and daughter of one of the Umbrella's founders. They're Alexia and Alfred Ashford and they're the ones who ordered the destruction of my village in what used to be Tanzania. We welcomed them into our village and we were fooled by the promises they made to help improve our village's quality of life."

"A lot of people were fooled by the promises Umbrella made," Fong Ling said to Shona. "I remember trying to stop a Tibetan village from being used as one of Umbrella's testing grounds. Went against orders to turn a blind eye and ended up here."

"My, dear brother, it seems we intruders in our laboratory," Alexia said to her brother in an almost child-like tone.

"Yes indeed dear sister," agreed Alfred. "How shall we dispose of them?"

"I shall dispose of them," Alexia answered calmly, "You must go and aid in the capture of those two researchers responsible for the creation of those filthy Coordinators. They are poisoning the perfect world that I envision to have."

"Ah, I shall see to it personally," Alfred said as left to go hunt down Ulen and Via Hibiki.

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but what the hell down you plan to do Ulen and Via Hibiki?" demanded Jill. "Use them for your experiments?"

"Of course I do," Alexia answered calmly. "It shall be their punishment for creating such wretched creatures and poisoning my perfect world to come."

"I don't like this one bit guys," Clyde said in his cautious Texas drawl.

"So what? The world's supposed to bow to you and serve you," Jill asked Alexia as she was getting pissed with Alexia's elitist attitude.

"Oh no Miss Valentine, the world is here to serve my experiments," Alexia answered Jill as her labcoat and 98 percent of her purple dress suddenly burned off of her as she laughed while undergoing a metamorphosis.

"Ah shit, URA Command we got a problem here," Clyde reported to URA Command. "Seems we know who's behind the biohazard here. It's young Alexia Ashford and her brother Alfred."

"_Repeat the last, Alpha team,_" requested URA Command. "_Did you say Alexia Ashford and her brother Alfred Ashford?_"

"That's an affirmative, URA Command," acknowledged Shona. "It's Alexia and Alfred Ashford who are behind the biohazard."

"_STARS Alpha Team, neither Alexia nor Alfred Ashford have been reported sighted,_" replied URA Command. "_The last official sighting of the Ashford twins was 13 years ago before the URA forcefully shut down Umbrella's Antarctic base due to rumors of citizens being kidnapped and forced to undergo experiments on orders from both twins._"

"Well, they're here in the Mendel Colony, URA Command," Jill snapped at URA Command as she slaved her camera at the mostly naked and discolored figure of Alexia Ashford.

"_[Sigh] Acknowledged sighting of Alexia Ashford,_" said URA Command. "_Deal with the threat from Alexia Ashford and then move to help Bravo Team secure Ulen and Via Hibiki._"

"Roger that URA Command," acknowledged Shona, "But we're gonna need some serious firepower to take her down."

As those words came from Shona's mouth, a video began to play with the image of Alexia and Alfred Ashford's father.

"_If you are seeing this, then that could only mean that Code Veronica has reached a critical stage. The year is CE 40 and my only daughter has become obsessed with this... thing,_" began the image of Edward Ashford, "_she has even begun experimenting on her own body._"

Then a set of four new weapons appeared from a new undiscovered location in a nearby wall and the final words from Edward Ashford was a plea to help Alexia Ashford.

"_STARS Alpha Team, secure those new prototype weapons and intact if possible,_"ordered URA Command. "_They could be a vital tool in combating any future biohazards caused by Umbrella or any other terrorist groups._"

"Roger that URA Command," acknowledged Clyde as he made the first attempt to go for one of the linear launchers.

Alexia saw this and used one of the tentacles under her control and slammed it against Clyde as he was flung back near his teammates. Clyde was quick to get up right as infected zombies began to swarm the members of STARS Alpha Team. Shona just gave a big grin as he was eager to use his ability to control the zombie civilians and even a few of the Crimson Heads as they appeared to be disposable "allies" to use against against Alexia Ashford. Shona then used his newfound ability against the zombies and commanded them to attack Alexia Ashford. Alexia was taken aback by Shona's ability to control the zombies.

"Go you guys," Shona urged his teammates. "Get to those linear launchers quickly."

Jill was the first to make a break for one of the four linear launchers, dodging the tentacles that tried to stop her from getting one of the linear launchers while the others kept Alexia Ashford distracted. Shona took a different approach as he commanded one of the zombies to retrieve the last linear launcher for him. Once the four members of STARS Alpha Team had the linear launchers, they each took a turn striking down Alexia as she mutated with every defeat she suffered at their hands. After being struck down, Alexia Ashford was no more as she was vaporized. After defeating Alexia, more crosstalk came on the open COM channel.

"_Command, this is Wolfpack, we've confirmed the death of Ulen Hibiki,_" spoke a member of STARS's nemesis, USS Delta Team codenamed Wolfpack. "_It appears as though a mutated T-103 Tyrant impaled him. He died instantly._"

"_What about his wife, Via Hibiki?_" asked USS Command.

"_She escaped and appeared to be carrying something in her arms,_" reported a different member of Wolfpack, known as Vector.

"_We've grown impatient with you and your constant blunders!_" snarled USS Command. "_Track that whore Via Hibiki down and eliminate her! We have no time for your constant failures!_"

"Damn, someone's got their panties in a wad," commented Clyde.

"You are not kidding," agreed Fong Ling.

"_We'll do it, but we want triple the rate and a secured transport off of this colony,_" interjected yet another member with a thicker Russian accent than Nicholai.

"_USS Wolfpack, this URA Command, we can accommodate your request and provide you with a start up fee for your services if you switch sides and help us out,_" URA Command came in as they hacked into the USS frequency.

"_Will you... throw us away like if we fail you in any mission?_" asked the leader of Wolfpack in a cautious tone.

"_Negative Wolfpack, you'll become a valuable part in combating any form of terrorism,_" answered URA Command.

"_Don't you even think about considering their offer,_" demanded USS Command. "_You are contract with Umbrella!_"

After a few minutes of silence, the leader of Wolfpack came back on the COM channel and said to URA Command, "_We have a deal URA Command. But should you throw us away like garbage, we will hunt you down._"

"_Acknowledged Wolfpack,_" replied URA Command. "_Welcome to the URA Armed Forces._

"_STARS Alpha Team, proceed to new objective. We have confirmation that the Dead Space has been shut down,_" finished URA Command.

[Via Hibiki: Is anyone there? I am Via Hibiki, someone please help me! I beg of anyone nearby, please help!]

URA Command: STARS Teams and Wolfpack, we've received a distress call from a researcher named Via Hibiki. She's trying to escape the Mendel Colony, but she's being pursued by radical Blue Cosmos and their Umbrella allies. STARS Alpha Team will run interference and engage the weakened Blue Cosmos and Umbrella Security Service allies. We have a couple moles inside the Umbrella Security Service who will point out locations of Blue Cosmos and Umbrella forces to either engage or bypass. STARS Bravo Team have a different object. Locate Via Hibiki and help her evacuate from the colony along with any valuable cargo she might be carrying.

Sheva: Yes URA Command.

[Cue Majani 9: In the Flames from Resident Evil 5]

STARS Bravo Team was first to arrive at the last known sighting of Via Hibiki near the burning mansion of Al De Flaga.

"I sure hope that getting Via Hibiki out of here gets us the hell out of here," spoke up Billy. "I'm getting tired of having to with zombies. I've got too much zombie shit on me."

"_No arguments from me or anyone else,_" added Beltway. "_Let's find the lady and get her outta here._"

Bravo Team then heard the sound of something they didn't wish to hear. They approached the area to find that Via Hibiki definitely had something in her arms, rather two somethings in her arms. In front of Via Hibiki was a massive T-103 BOW, more commonly referred to as Tyrants by Umbrella. The eight foot gray skinned BOW took a swing at the defenseless mother of two and missed her as she ducked under it's vicious swing that took out two Crimson Heads that tried to stab their fingernails into the back of Via Hibiki. Via was at first stunned by this development and then decided to use it to her advantage. Since she had no weapons training and was not going to put her two children and try to fight off the Tyrant, she would instead use the pursing Tyrants to clear a path for her and let it take out any zombies or BOWs in her way. Right as Bravo Team arrived, they spotted Via dodging another vicious swing from the Tyrant as it knocked down a Neo-Hunter and then running for her life.

"URA Command, we've spotted Via Hibiki and she's being pursued by an unknown Bio-organic Weapon," reported Billy.

"_What does the BOW look like?_" asked the science expert for Wolfpack, named Four Eyes.

"It's an eight foot, humanoid BOW with gray skin and appears to be wearing a trench coat," answered Sheva.

"_Then that would a T-103 Tyrant,_" deduced Four Eyes. "_Aim for it's head or use something with some serious kick like a rocket launcher._"

"_Would a linear launcher from the Dead Space work against these T-103s?_" asked Fong Ling.

"_Yes,_" answered Four Eyes. "_The trench coats were designed to stop bullets from conventional weapons and not heat dissipation._"

"_Roger that Four Eyes,_" acknowledge URA Command. "_STARS Bravo Team, change tactics and run interference for Alpha Team. Wolfpack, make your way to Colony Control and secure any evidence behind the outbreak before BC and USS forces get to them and destroy them. You are authorized to neutralize any threats towards securing the evidence behind the outbreak._"

"_Roger that, Wolfpack is on the move,_" acknowledged Lupo, leader of Wolfpack.

"_STARS Alpha Team, move to secure Via Hibiki and her valuable cargo,_" finished URA Command.

"_Roger that URA Command, Alpha Team is moving in,_" replied Chris Redfield.

As the three teams had split to do perform their assignments, Bravo team then encountered a couple who said that they were looking for a family member and introduced themselves as Haruma and Caridad Yamato and family to the supposed fugitive Via Hibiki. URA Command confirmed their identity and the married couple joined them despite protests from the members of Bravo Team. Haruma proved his worth as picked up a fallen Heckler & Koch HK416 MR556 and was able to put down two rapidly charging Crimson Heads and a Hunter.

"Damn, he's good," commented Billy. "Grab some ammo and join the fun Mr. Yamato. We'd be happy to have an additional rifle thinning out the horde."

Two hours into the mission, STARS Alpha and Bravo teams along with Wolfpack converged together as they helped to evacuate Via Hibiki.

"_Well done STARS and Wolfpack,_" complimented URA. "_I think that you guys are gonna play a very important part in the future to come. That is if you so decide to stay and enlist in the URA military._"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Flashback-no-Jutsu ended**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sparky's Final Word: I hope you guys like what I've added to the original to story. I wanted to write the about the biohazard in the Mendel Colony since no one has attempted it before. I promise this chapter is the time you'll see any zombies or Umbrella creations. As for STARS and Wolfpack, you'll see them again in the future. Don't know when yet. Please read and review. I appreciate the feedback from you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Jordan: If I have to see one more zombie, I'm gonna grab someone's M4 and go crazy!**_

_**Flay: Calm down Jordan, I'm sure that Sparky won't be putting in anymore zombies. Everyone's had enough of them too.**_

_**Me: I promise there aren't anymore zombies.**_

_**Jordan: Good. Keep it that way.**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**PHASE 10**_

_**The Scars of Space**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Earth Alliance Battleship **_******Archangel**

******Approaching the Debris Belt**

_**January 29th, C.E. 71**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

It had been four days since the _Archangel _and the _Morningstar _left Valhalla and headed for the Debris Belt, which was a collection of space junk that orbited the Earth, from old satellites, to Mobile Armors, to Mobile suits, to warships, even whole space colonies. Murrue Ramius, the de facto captain of the EA's Mobile Assault Carrier, the _Archangel, _told the crew and refugees on board that there was a important VIP missing in the mess of space trash, and they had to find them.

What she didn't tell them was that the VIP was none other than Lacus Clyne, herself, the Pink Princess of the PLANTs, and daughter of the Supreme Council Chairman, Siegel Clyne. She was told this by the captain of the I.S.A.F.'s own Mobile Assault Carrier, _Morningstar, _and her old friend, Trisha Hohenheim.

This was why Ryu, Jordan, Kira and Mu had launched from the _Archangel_, and the _Morningstar _launched Arleen, Kyle, and Canard. All of them determined to find the Pink Princess.

"_Kira, have you found anything yet?_" Kyle asked on the Comm as the Rogue searched behind some old debris.

"No, nothing yet." Kira said with a sigh. "How about you guys, anything?"

He could hear the sighs coming from his friends.

"_Unfortunately, no_," Arleen said, _"With all this junk, I can't even get a clear signal in here!" _

_"Well, what do you expect? This is the infamous Debris Belt after all," _Jordan said as he piloted the Vertigo through the space junk.

_"Don't remind me," _Ryu said as the _Backdraft _moved alongside the Mobile Armour, _"And if not's bad enough, there's the possibility of pirates, or worse, Triad ambushing us,"_

_"Hey! Don't jinx us now!"_ Mu said as the Moebius Zero was looking at the remains of a shuttle, "_That's the last thing we need now! Remember Murphy's Law everyone!"_

"_Got it sir!_" Jordan said as his Vertigo flew over some debris. "_I'm gonna check out the area over there, I'll signal you guys if I find anything._"

"_Be careful, Jordan."_ Arleen said in concern. "_We have no idea what could be out here._"

"_Hey, don't worry! I got this!"_ Jordan said as his Vertigo twirled away and off into the distance.

_'I hope so,' _Kira said as he continued on his search pattern.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**On the Bridge of the Archangel**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Murrue was sitting in the Captain's chair, looking out at the massive junk pile known as the Debris Belt. The Bridge was abuzz with activity as the surviving EA Personnel manned their stations, along with the volunteers from Heliopolis.

"Do our teams have anything to report yet?" Murrue asked Flay, who was manning the Comm Station.

"Nothing yet, Ma'am." She said. "Though, Jordan made a comment of there being enough debris here to keep a Friend he knows named Lowe happy for quite a while."

Natarle quirked an eyebrow at that, "Sounds like this friend of his may be a member of the Junk Guild," she said.

"I've heard of them!" Tolle said from his seat as the co-pilot, "They're a group of salvagers, techs, and computer nerds, no offense to Kira," he said.

"And Jordan's a friend of one of them?" Kuzzey said in shock, "I didn't know that,"

"Jordan mentioned him when we spoke a few days ago." Flay said. "His name is Lowe Guele, he was Jordan's best friend back in Orb, but he joined the Junk Guild when he was 16, though the two still stay in contact."

"Seems to me you and Jordan are getting pretty close, Flay." Tolle said with a smirk. "You should watch out Sai, he may steal her from you!"

Sai who was sipping from a water bottle , nearly choked on his drink and turned to yell at him, but stopped and a small smirk plastered on his face.

"You know Tolle, you should be careful what you say in front of people," the glasses wearing teen said.

"Huh?" Tolle said as he turned around and came face to face with a pissed off, red-faced, red-head.

'_Uh-oh...'_ Tolle thought as Miriallia sighed from her spot on the bridge.

"What was that Tolle?" The Red Head asked Darkly. "Care to repeat that for me?"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Jordan**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jordan was piloting his Vertigo through the Debris belt when suddenly he shivered a bit. "The hell was that?" he asked, before shrugging and continuing his search.

As his Vertigo flew through the debris belt, Jordan's thoughts came to the conversation's he's had with Flay in the past few days. He's been seeing a side to Flay that he doubt anyone has seen before, not the Coordinator-hating Flay the others knew, but a Flay more understanding about it, and much more friendly. Though others might not see it, Jordan could tell Flay was maturing to where she no longer believes everything her Father tells her, and was growing up into a fine young woman.

'_Wait, what?_' Jordan thought. '_Where the hell did _that _come from?'_ He shook his head and mentally slapped himself. '_Get a grip Jordan, she's arranged to marry Sai, I don't steal people from people. Even though Flay is going through a Personality 180, and is beginning to be more likable...and has that beautiful red hair...and gorgeous eyes...wait, damn it, stop it!'_

Trying to get his thoughts off of Flay, he continued his search. However then he noticed something off the corner of his vision. He glanced to see what it was, and his eyes widened a bit.

'_A Mobile Suit?_' He thought, but it wasn't any mobile suits, but a Gundam, or at least a Gundam-like suit. It was colored Crimson Red with White trimming and a black Torso, but Jordan also noticed it seemed to be armed with a large Katana Sword. From the looks of it, it was hiding behind a piece of debris, its hand on its sword.

'_The hell are you doing out here?_' He thought, but before he could move in to investigate, his sensors picked up 3 contacts. He looked and saw that they were three Triad Custom Patriots.

'_Shit!_' Jordan thought as he moved his Mobile Armor behind some debris to hide, keeping his eye on the Sensors.

Then the Triad suits then arrived, as the sensors reported they were three Triad Modified Patriots. And they looked like they were searching for something. Jordan then noticed the Red unit from earlier slowly began to draw out its Katana Sword, preparing for a fight.

Just as the Triad units were about to look behind the debris where the Red mobile suit was, the Sword-wielding suit struck as it darted out of its cover and sliced its sword twice, taking off the surprised Patriot arms and in a third slice the unit took off its head.

'_Well, whoever this guy is, he's no friend of Triad.'_ Jordan thought as he watched the other two Triad Patriot, now aware of the Red Unit's presence, and began firing at the Red unit. The Red Mobile Suit dodged the shots as it moved behind cover. '_Though it looks like he could use a hand._'

Not wasting another minute, Jordan activated his units engines and soared towards the two remaining Patriots, activating the Vertigo's Beam Sabers and charged forward. One of the Patriots turned around, but was too late as Jordan's unit sliced right through it, destroying the Triad Mobile Unit.

The final Patriot saw that both of its friends were destroyed, but decided to avenge the death of the second unit and focused its fire on Jordan's Vertigo as it twirled around avoiding its shots.

However, the Red Mobile Suit saw this opportunity, and charged forwards with its Katana drawn as it attacked. In three quick slices, the Patriot was unarmed, and seeing it was now outgunned, retreated.

Jordan sighed as he leaned back in his seat. He then turned on the Comm. "To whoever it piloting the Red Mobile Suit, that's for the hand." he said.

"_Hey, if anyone should be thanking anyone it should be me!" _Came the reply. "_Those three Triad idiots have been following me around this field the past few hours! I needed to loose them before I got back to my ship._"

"Wait a minute..." Jordan said, his eyes widening "I know that voice...Lowe? Lowe Guele is that you?"

"_Wait...Jordan?_" Lowe Guele asked. "_Jordan Takeo?_"

"Haha!" Jordan shouted with a grin. "It is you Lowe! Dude, It's been forever! How've ya been?"

If Jordan could see Lowe now, he would've seen the big grin plastered on his face.

"Jordan! Hey man! What are you doing here? In a supped Vertigo, no less," the pilot of the Red Frame said.

"Long story," Jordan said, "But what's with the Mobile Suit? And on top of that, how are you able to fly it? Because I know you're a Natural,"

Lowe chuckled a bit "_Well, I salvaged this A.I called 8 a while back, and when I got this suit, 8 help me pilot it!_" He said. "_Its called the Astray Red Frame. And I gotta admit it reminds me of that Model you made a few years back._"

"Ha! You have no idea!" Jordan said with a chuckle before turning a bit serious. "So why were those Triad Patriots after you?" he asked.

He could hear Lowe sigh "_Me and my team came across a battle between a Triad Fleet, and a joint ZAFT/ISAF fleet."_ he said. "_I joined in the fight, luring some of these guys away as I dealt with them. I've been trying to loose them for the past few hours so I could link up with My friends and the ship._"

Jordan's eyes widened a bit "Lowe, did you happen to know if a ship called the _Silverwind _was in the fleet?" he asked.

"_Ya, now that you mention it. There was a Civilian ship in the fleet as well._" he said. "_I think it was the Silver Wind...why do you ask?_"

Jordan sighed "Lowe, you may have saved me and my friends a lot of trouble." he said. "We're looking for a ZAFT VIP, specifically Lacus Clyne who has been missing for the past few days. Could you show me where you last saw this fleet?"

"_Sure! Just follow me!_" Lowe said as the Red Frame began to move, and the Vertigo followed. "_We'll link up with my ship on the way, they should be able to help us._"

"Right, I'll contact my ship." Jordan said as he pressed the Communications button. "_Archangel_, _Morningstar, _this is Jordan. You reading me?"

"_This is Archangel._" Murrue's voice came through. "_Have you found anything yet?"_

"I think I might be on to something." Jordan said. "I came across a Junk Guild member being chased by Triad Mobile Suits. I helped him out, and he says he lured them away from a battle between a Triad Fleet, and a ZAFT/ISAF fleet with a Civilian Ship, could be the _Silverwind's _fleet. We're going to link up with his own mothership so that his friends can help us find Lacus."

There was a short pause on the comm. "_Can you trust him?_" Murrue asked, and Jordan smiled. "Ma'am, the Junk Guild member is a _very _good friend of mine." he said. "I'd trust this guy with my life if I had to."

_"Alright, but be careful,"_ Murrue said cautiously, _"Triad could still be in the area for all we know," _

Jordan nodded at that, "Understood, I'll report back when I have something, Jordan out," with that he pressed the Comm. button and then turned to Lowe's Red Astray.

"Okay Lowe, lead the way," he said.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Marseille III-**_******class Transport **_**HOME**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Kisato Yamabuki was beginning to get worried. It had been three hours since she, or her friends have heard from their friend Lowe Guele after he engaged the Triad Forces, and lured them away. She knew better than to doubt Lowe's abilities as a pilot, but she was still worried about her friend.

"Liam, anything on the Red Frame yet?" Asked the Professor, who though she didn't show it, was also getting worried about Lowe's status.

Liam Garfield sighed at his station on the _Home _"Nothing yet, Professor." He said. "I've got nothing on sensors, the debris is making it impossible to get a good reading on anything."

The Professor sighed at that, "Well, keep trying Liam. We got maybe an hour or more before either ZAFT, the ISAF, the EA, or worse, Triad comes around here. And I prefer to scarce by that time," she said and Liam nodded as he continued trying to get a hold of Lowe.

"Do you think he's alright, Professor?" Kisato asked worriedly, "Those Patriots the Triad Forces were using were not like the normal ones the ISAF are using," The Professor thought about that for a moment. "I noticed that Kisato." she said. "It seems Triad is upgrading their Mobile Suit Forces. Right now we can only hope Lowe can work his way out of this."

Kisato nodded, but before she could say anything Liam spoke up "Ma'am, I've got something!" He said. "Two Contacts approaching!"

"What are they?" Professor asked, prepared to get the ship out of there if they were hostile.

"One second...one looks like its a Customized Vertigo." Liam said. "And the other is...Its the Red Frame!"

The two women on the bridge sighed in relief, but were curious about the Vertigo. "You said a Vertigo was with him?" she asked. "Who could be in that?"

"I don't know," Liam said. "But Lowe is contacting us. Putting it on speakers."

He flipped a switch and a second later, Lowe's voice filled the bridge.

_" ...iam? Professor? Anyone hear me? Lowe to HOME, come in!" _everyone gave a sigh of relief at that.

"This HOME. We read you loud and clear Lowe," Liam said and then the screen blinked and showed Lowe in the cockpit of the Red Frame, giving off a goofy grin.

"_Finally! Good to see you guys are still alright!_" Lowe said.

"Lowe! We were worried about you!" Kisato shouted. "Where have you been? And what's with the Vertigo?"

The grin on his face never left "_Well, I had to shake off those Patriot's before I headed back to you guys, and the Vertigo helped me do that."_ he said. "_As for the pilot, he's actually an old friend of mine back before I joined the Junk Guild._"

The others were surprised by this, until another face appeared on the screen Next to Lowe's image, who was wearing a white and red ISAF Flight suit. "_Greetings! My name's Jordan Takeo, Nice to meet you all, Lowe's told me a few things about you all._"

Kisato smiled at that, "Thanks, nice to meet you too, Jordan," she said, "Thanks for helping Lowe here, he tends to get into trouble a lot," she said and Lowe sputtered.

"_I do not!" _he shouted to the three Junk Guild members amusement.

"Yeah, sure, whatever say Lowe," Kisato said.

The Professor was then looking at Jordan as her eyes squinted, "Tell me Jordan, you wouldn't happen to tell me your parent's names?" she said, and Jordan blinked at that.

"_Uhh, well my Mom is Sutura Takeo, she works for Morgenroete._" Jordan said. "_My dad is Phil Takeo, he also works for Morgenroete...is there a problem Ma'am?_"

The Professor had a thoughtful look on her face before she shook her head and smiled. "Not at all," she said. "I actually know your Mother and Father very well, their both good friends of mine."

"_Really?_" Jordan asked, surprised. "_Oh wow! Nice to meet you then! I think I remember Mom and Dad mentioning someone named The Professor while they worked, I guess they meant you._"

The Professor smiled and nodded "Probably," she said. "So, would you mind telling us why your out here in the debris field?"

"_Well,_" Jordan began. "_I'm currently working for a Prototype E.A Battleship, the _Archangel _and an ISAF ship the _Morningstar." he explained. "_We're on a mission to find Lacus Clyne, who's been missing for the past few days along with her fleet of escort ZAFT and ISAF ships. Lowe told me you came across a battle between a fleet of ISAF and ZAFT ships fighting off a Triad Fleet, and that might be the fleet we're looking for._"

The Guild Members eyes widen at that.

"Well, at least that explains a bit," Liam said and the two women nodded.

"Indeed, and if I remember anything about that battle, is that the Triad Forces were persistently attacking a PLANT civilian liner in the group of ZAFT/ISAF warships," The Professor said. When we left, the battle was still going on. We'll set a course towards the sight of the battle."

"_Right, I'll follow you guys._" Jordan said, and his and Lowe's images disappeared as Liam set a course for the battle sight.

The Professor, meanwhile, stood on the bridge deep in thought. '_Phil Takeo?'_ she thought. '_Sutura, you and I _both _know Aren is your one and only husband...unless this has to do with...'_ She looked forward as she gazed out in space, and muttered something that neither Kisato or Liam could heard.

"Project Rebirth..."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Jordan**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jordan and Lowe flew with the _Home _as they made their way to where the fleet was last seen. Jordan sent a message to the _Archangel _and _Morningstar _containing its coordinates, and they were now making their way through the debris field to the location.

"_I gotta say Jordan, you did good on that Mobile Armor of yours!_" Lowe commented on the Comm. "_That thing looks like it could give any Mass Produced unit a run for their money._"

Jordan chuckled a bit "Ya, I've actually on a few already, including those Patriots from back there." he said. "I also took on a ZAFT GINN a while ago...but the Pilot was an arrogant idiot so I didn't count him. But this thing doesn't even come close to how awesome it was to pilot that Cavalier, one of the ISAF's Prototype units back during the battle at Valhalla, that was _sweet!_"

Lowe grinned a bit "_So, you finally got to pilot a Mobile Suit?_" he asked and Jordan nodded. "Ya...I can see why you love it so much Lowe," he said. "Nothing else beats fighting while in a Mobile Suit. I hope I get my own unit someday."

"_Hey, You'll get your own suit eventually._" Lowe said. "_Tell ya what, if I ever come across a combat-ready suit sometime, you'll be the first person I know._"

Jordan smiled "Thanks Lowe." he said as they cleared past another set of debris. "That means a lot-" Whatever Jordan was about to say was cut off, as he looked outside the cockpit of his Vertigo, and his eyes widened at the sight ahead of him.

"_What?_" Lowe asked. "_Jordan, you alright what is...oh..._" Lowe then saw what it was that had spooked Jordan, as did the Crew to the _Home._

Ahead of them, was what looked to be a PLANT Colony, or what once was a PLANT colony, as it had been destroyed a long time ago. The water turned to ice, and buildings and the Junk Guild members have found the location where the Bloody Valentine War had begun.

The Remains of Junius 7, and Jordan's Brother's grave sight.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Kira and the others**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The two ships and it's mobile suits were making their way toward the coordinates Jordan sent them. Kira was in the Strike, Aile Striker attached as Kyle, and Arleen were in their respective machines, with the former on Kira's left, and the latter on Kira's right.

Kira then heard helmet beeping coming from the view-screen. He looked at the screen and saw a set of numbers, and immediately recognized it as a radio frequency. He then set his radio to the right frequency, and pressed a button on his control panel.

"This is Kira Yamato, go ahead," he said and it wasn't long till he got a response.

"_Kira, it's Arleen," _said the voice of the pilot of the Vigilante, _"We need to talk,"_

Kira blinked at that, "We?" he said. This time it was Kyle who responded.

_"Yes, 'we',"_ the pilot of the Rogue clarified, _"We want to talk you about something. Or rather, someone," _

Kira raised an eyebrow at that, "Okay, who?" he asked.

_"Athrun," _Arleen said_. "Who else?" Kira flinched a bit, but nodded. "Alright." he said. "What should we do?"_

Kira could hear Kyle sigh "_I wish I had the answer, Kira._" he said. "_But...to be honest I wouldn't blame him for hating the E.A for what they did. Hell, even _I _hate the E.A for pulling something like that during the Bloody Valentine. But even that doesn't give Athrun or his Father any reason to hate all Naturals._"

"Ya, your right." Kira said before he sighed. "I still can't believe this is happening..."

"_Trust me, your not the only one Kira._" Arleen said.

_"Yeah, but we'll find a way to get Athrun back to his old loveable self, or we'll just have to beat it into his thick skull," _Kyle said jokingly, which caused the three friends to laugh.

"Yeah, That's something you would do-," Kira stopped mid-sentence, which caused the other two to grow worried.

"_Kira? What's the matt-," _Arleen began, only to stop as her eyes widen as she saw what was ahead of them. She wasn't the only one as Kyle's eyes were also wide, as were the crews of the _Archangel _and _Morningstar _as they stared out at the destroyed colony before them.

"_Junius Seven..._" Kyle whispered. "_Looks like it drifted all the way out here..._"

"_I...I have the Location of Jordan,_" Arleen said after remaining silent for a few moments. "_I also see a Gundam Type Mobile Suit, and a _Marseille III-_class Transport, must be the Junk Guild team Jordan mentioned._"

Kira looked, and sure enough, there were three contacts, a Transport, Jordan's Vertigo, and a Red and White Mobile Suit that reminded Kira of the Gundams.

_"Jordan, can you hear me? It's Kyle," _the Gundam pilot said through the radio, and a couple minutes later, Jordan responded.

_"Y-yeah, I'm here," _he said, as he and the Red Frame came up to them.

_"Are you alright, Jordan?"_ Arleen asked concerned about her friend, while she and the others could hear a few sniffs.

_"Uhm, yeah," _Jordan as unseen by the others, tears were coming out of his eyes as they floated in the zero-g, sparkling brightly, "_Y-yeah, just give me a minute," _

The others really knew that it was hard for Jordan, because this was the place his brother was killed. _It's alright Jordan, we understand._" Kyle said before he turned to the Red mobile suit. "_So, who is this?_"

"_This is Lowe, Lowe Guele._" Jordan answered. "_He's an old friend of mine back from Orb. He joined the Junk Guild a few years ago, but we've still been friends since._"

"_Got that right, Jordan._" Lowe said with a smile. "_So, your Kira, Kyle and Arleen? Jordan's told be a few things about you._"

Kyle smiled a bit "_ya, he mentioned you a few times as well._" he said. "_Spoke of some crazy things you did back at Orb._"

"_Hey, if he told you the support frame incident, it wasn't my fault!_" Lowe shouted in protest. "_Blame whoever it was who built the wiring! I told Jordan going with the Lowest bidder was a bad idea!_"

"_Well, if you didn't cross the wires like I told you not to, that wouldn't of happened!_" Jordan retorted.

Kira smiled seeing how Lowe was trying to keep Jordan from thinking about his Brother. He could tell that this Lowe person sounded like a very good friend. "Anyways, could you show us to where you saw the fleet last?" Kira asked.

"_Oh! Yeah sure! Just follow me!," _Lowe said and the Red Frame turned and headed in a random direction with the three Gundams, and one Mobile Armour following.

Jordan cast one last look at the ruins before refocusing back on following Lowe to the battlefield.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**On the Archangel **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Sai looked at the sensors with squinted eyes as he watched a bleeping icon on the screen. "And there it is again." He muttered out loud.

"What is it Sai?" Murrue asked, and Sai turned to see the Captain. "Ma'am, I've been tracking this weird signal for the last few minutes." he said. "At first I thought it might of been an old ship or something, but the closer we get to Junius 7, the stronger it gets."

Everyone's eyes widen at that.

"Are you sure, Sai?" Miriallia asked surprised.

Sai could only nod, "My eyes and ears are not deceiving me," he said, "In fact, if I can home in on the signal, it should be coming from the center of the colony!"

Murrue thought about that for a moment "Well, it could easily be a trap, set up by anyone from pirates to even Triad..." She then turned to Todd "What do you think about it?"

Todd thought about the situation "Well...its worth checking out at least." he said. "We should send in Van Garret's team, and a squad from my company, find out what it is."

Murrue thought of the pros and cons of that, and in the end, "Alright, I'll inform Commander Van Garret to get his team ready, while you pick out your best men for this," she said and Todd nodded.

"Copy that, if you excuse me then," he said and then left the bridge. Murrue then turned to Natarle.

"Ensign, get Van Garret on the line," she said and said woman nodded.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Meanwhile_

_with Kira and the others_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The _HOME, _Red Frame, Vertigo, Vigilante, Rogue, and Strike eventually came across the sight at where the Junk Guild reported the battle occurred, and the Pilots were all shocked at what they saw.

They saw the ruined wrecks of several ZAFT, ISAF and Triad ships and mobile units scattered across the area, some ships blown clean in half, some with holes along the hull, and bits and pieces of Mobile Suits and Armors scattered across the area of space.

"_Holy shit, they really went all out in the battle._" Kyle said.

"_Ya,_" Lowe said. "_It almost looks as if nobody won..._"

_"We better see if anyone else is alive, while looking for Miss Clyne," _Arleen suggested and Kira nodded at that.

"Right," he said, "Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way,"

_"Careful though everyone, there might still be Triad hiding around," _Jordan warned and he received affirmatives at that and the Mobile Suits and Mobile Armour split up, heading in different directions.

_0-0-With Kyle-0-0_

Kyle in the Rouge moved through the Debris field, moving around the debris of the different ships. '_Man, I really hope someone survived in all of this._' he thought. '_Well...anyone who wasn't Triad of course.'_

However, Kyle was cut from his musing as his Comm crackled on, and a broken up message came through "_...une to an...mage sustained, we ne...any..."_

Kyle's eyebrow rose when he heard that voice '_What the hell?'_ he thought as he scanned through the Comm Channels for a better signal.

"_...Peat: This is the ISAF _Iscariot-_class Cruiser _Kitsune,_ we have sustained significant damage to our engines, and a majority of our Mobile Suit Complement has been KIA by Triad Forces. To any friendly forces in the area, please respond._"

Kyle's eyes widen in shocked surprised, _'I'll be damned!' _he thought as he responded to the distress call.

"This is ISAF Lieutenant SG Matsutani, Mobile Suit pilot hailing from the Mobile Assault Carrier, _Morningstar. _I read you, over," Kyle said and waited for the response, which didn't take long.

"_Oh thank god, a response!_" The voice said. "_This is Commander Harold Ashford, Acting Captain of the _Kitsune, _Lieutenant, you have no idea how glad we are to hear your voice._"

"The feeling's mutual, _Kitsune._" Kyle said. "What's your status?"

He could hear Harold sigh "_Well, we lost all but two of our Patriots, including their Pilots._" He said. "_We took a pretty bad hit to the engines, so their offline. Our hull is relatively intact though. We've been calling for help for a while now, but we've hadn't gotten any luck._"

Kyle nodded "Alright, We'll get our ships over here and get yours up and running." he said before asking. "Do you know where the _Silverwind _is? Is Miss Clyne alright?"

"_We don't know,_" Harold said. "_We saw the _Silverwind _take a few bad hits though, so Miss Clyne's condition is still unknown. Sorry._"

Kyle sighed "It's alright," he said. "Just sit tight _Kitsune,_ help is on the way."

**0-0-0-With Jordan-0-0-0**

Jordan's Vertigo moved slowly through the Debris Field as he kept his eye out for anything unusual. All the while, looking at the destroyed ships and Mobile Suits.

"Man, what a mess," Jordan muttered out loud as he passed a ZAFT GINN that was missing it's head, limbs, and a huge hole into the cockpit. The young Coordinator grimaced a bit at that.

_'Oh man, that's no way for any person to die. Coordinator or Natural_,' he thought and continued on.

As his Vertigo flew through the field, he then noticed something ahead of him. Accelerating forward, and he could make out what looked like a _Texas-_class Light Carrier, only it has multiple hull breaches, and the engines were destroyed. But its hanger bays looked to still be relatively intact.

Jordan turned on his Comm "Hey Lowe, you reading me?" he asked.

"_Ya, here you loud and clear._" Came his friend's reply. "_Did you find anything?_"

"I found a derelict _Texas-_class Carrier out here," Jordan said. "Looks like the Oxygen escaped and killed the crew in the decompression. But the ship's hangers are relatively intact, so I'm gonna see if theirs anything worth salvaging inside. I need to cut my way in, so I need your help."

"_Right, be right there._" Lowe said. And not to long after, Lowe's Red Frame arrived next to Jordan's Vertigo. Lowe took out one of his Units Beam Sabers and began to carve open the _Texas _carrier. A few seconds of carving later, and an opening was finally made.

The Red Frame then tore away the door as it and the Vertigo entered. Inside there were plenty of pieces of debris and chunks of what once were Mobile Suits and weapons, as well as a fair share of bodies much to the two's dismay.

However, their attention was drawn away from them, and what _else _was inside the hanger. Both Lowe and Jordan's eyes were wide as they looked at what was ahead of them.

"_No. Fucking. Way._" was the response the two both said.

Inside, were amazingly not one, not two, but _Five _Mobile Suits! Four of them were Triad Custom Patriots, and the last one was a Blue/White unit which reminded Jordan and Lowe of the Strike.

"Lowe..." Jordan said, as a grin slowly etched itself on his face. "I think we just hit the bloody Jackpot!"

Lowe was grinning like a mad man as well. "_That we did, old buddy._" he said. "_That we did!_"

**0-0-0-With Arleen-0-0-0**

Arleen was piloting the Vigilante, in it's "Bird Mode" as she called it, through the newly added wrecks of the debris belt, searching for any sign of life. So far, she didn't find anything.

She sighed a bit at that.

_'Come on,' _she thought desperately, _'God, please, let someone be alive,' _

The moment she finished that thought...

_"...yone...re...eas...," _the red-head's eyes widen at the broken message.

_'What the?' _was her thought as she dialed in on the comm channel, _'Please tell me I'm not just hearing things!' _

She soon reached the right panel and a female voice came through.

_"...Repeat: Someone please respond! This is Ensign Inchinose of the ISAF Tora Mobile Suit Team! My Mobile Suit's thrusters are out and I'm dead in the water! I only have half an hour of air left! Anyone reading me?" _

'_Bingo!_' Arleen said as she keyed in the Comm. "This is ISAF Lieutenant SG Bettany, Mobile Suit pilot hailing from the ISAF Mobile Assault Carrier _Morningstar, _I read you Ensign, over." She said.

The Comm was silent for a moment before she heard a response "_Oh my god, finally! A response!_" the voice said. "_I was beginning to think I was all on my own out here!_"

"Don't worry Ensign, we'll get you out of here." Arleen said as she soon managed to locate the Ensign's unit, a Standard Patriot that had a leg blown off and some bad damage to its back. "Can you tell me where your from? And what happened out here?"

The Ensign sighed "_They...They just attacked!_" she said. "_We first tried to warn them off, but those Triad ships just came in and started shooting us! ISAF, ZAFT, they didn't care, they just kept firing at us! They were aiming for the _Silverwind, _so we formed a perimeter around it. I...I think my whole team is KIA! even my ship the _Kitsune! _Their...their all dead!_"

"Hey, hey," Arleen said, trying to calm the panicking Ensign "It's alright, we're looking for any other survivors right now. Just remain calm, and I'll bring you to the _Morningstar._ Can you tell me what happened to the _Silverwind_ or Miss Clyne?"

"_Last I saw, it took some bad hits._" She said. "_Though I think I remember seeing a Life Pod launch from it before My Patriot got damaged. I have no idea if Miss Clyne was on it or not. I'm sorry..._"

Arleen sighed "It's alright," she said as she grabbed the Patriot. "Just hang in there Ensign, we're getting you out of here."

_0-0-0-With Kira-0-0-0_

Kira and the Strike moved slowly through the Debris Field, looking behind every piece of debris for any sign of the _Silverwind._ '_Come on, someone has to be alive out here.'_ Kira thought as the Strike moved forward.

However after he passed around the remains of a _Laurasia-_class Frigate, his eyes widened as he found his target. A Civilian Shuttle, obviously the _Silverwind _since its name was printed right along the hull.

"There it is!" he said in elation, and then proceeded to head toward it, but stopped and back-pedaled the Gundam behind the _Laurasia _as he saw a ZAFT GINN approaching the liner. He was able to tell it was a ZAFT GINN because Triad usually painted all their units Black and white, this unit was black and gold.

Kira looked through the database and found the file of what type of GINN it was.

"A Long Range Reconnaissance unit," he said, and he looked at the unit again. It was a ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance type, only it looked a bit modified as it also had a Shadow Patriot Ninjoto sword attached to it.

The GINN moved towards the _Silverwind, _seeming to observe the wreck as it looked at the damaged ship.

Kira was thinking of what do it. On one hand, he could shoot it before it could find the _Archangel _and _Morningstar,_ and report their location. However Kira put that thought aside, wanting to steer away from adding even _more _debris to this place. Since the GINN was probably here for the same reason as he, the _Morningstar, _and _Archangel _were here, he believed it may be best to attempt to contact the GINN, see if he found anything he had not.

Tuning to a open channel, Kira called out to the GINN LR Type.

"This is Kira Yamato, from the Earth Forces Assault Carrier _Archangel _calling the ZAFT Recon GINN," He said, but mentally cursed himself for saying he was from an EA ship, "I'm calling out on a open channel. Please hold your fire, I don't want any trouble,"

Right after he made that transmission, the GINN froze as it whirled around, snipe rifle drawn as it looked for Kira's unit.

"_I'll believe that when I see it, buddy._" a male voice on the Comm replied. "_Where the hell are you? Show yourself!_"

Kira sighed, and he put his Beam Rifle away as he got out of the cover behind the destroyed ship, his Mobile Suit's arms raised. "See? I'm not here for a fight." Kira said as he flew out. "If anything, I'm here to help."

"_Help?_" The pilot barked a laugh "_Dude, what the hell could you do to help? I doubt you even know why I'm out here!_"

"Your looking for Lacus Clyne, right?" Kira asked, and the GINN Pilot stopped. "We're looking for her too, I'm working with the _Archangel _and an ISAF ship called the _Morningstar _to try and find Lacus Clyne, and find out why her fleet hasn't reported in. From the look of things, it seems Triad attacked them. I just want to help."

The GINN pilot remained silent for a few moments "_What do you think Dex?_" the Pilot asked, seemingly no one.

"_Well...We could at least give him a chance Lyle._" Another voice, probably the Co Pilot of the GINN said. "_I mean, what do we got to loose? And if he really wanted a fight, he would have just shot us while we didn't even know he was there. And on top of that if an ISAF ship is in the area, then the E.A wouldn't try anything funny with them around. And from the wreckage we found it looks like it was Triad who attacked, not the E.A._"

Kira could hear one of the pilots sigh a bit at that.

"_Alright, but if you do anything funny...I'll fill you full of holes_," he said and Kira couldn't help but sigh at that.

"Would it help if I said that I'm a Coordinator that got forced into this mess, against my will?" he asked, and if he could, he would've seen the eyes of the two pilots widen at that.

"_No way, why would a Coordinator fight for the E.A?_" Dex shouted.

"I'm from Heliopolis, and when ZAFT attacked I had to pilot this thing in order to protect my friends." Kira answered. "I'm only fighting for them to protect them." Before he could say anything else, Kira noticed something in the corner of his suit's vision, and he turned around and his eyes widened as he saw a Life Pod floating around in space.

"Hey! Theirs a Life Pod!" Kira said as he pointed to the Life Pod and moved towards it. The GINN saw it as well as it approached it as well.

"_Well what do ya know, it is._" Lyle said. "_Looks like we lucked out again._"

"Ya," Kira said as he grabbed the Life Pod. "Come on, we need to get this onto a ship fast, we have no idea how much air could still be inside this thing."

"_Alright, lead the way._" Lyle said as he finally put away his rifle. "_Just no funny business, and you'd best tell your E.A buddies not to shoot at us when we show up._"

Kira could only sigh again, "I guess that means we'll take it aboard the _Morningstar _then," he said, "Just to be on the safe side,"

_"Good idea," _Dex said and the two Mobile suits headed where the ships were.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Later**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The _Archangel, Morningstar _and _HOME _had moved their location to closer to the debris belt where Kyle had reported the location of the _Kitsune _and where Jordan and Lowe reported the discovery of the _Texas-_class that had five working mobile suits. To say the crews of the ships were shocked would be an understatement.

Now, Lowe and Jordan had managed to load up all five suits onto the _Archangel _along with any other supplies they found including Weapons and Ammo. Currently the Engineers of the _Archangel _looked at the five new suits in the hanger with shock and some awe.

Murdock sighed as he scratched his head. "Geez, I could understand finding a few suits out here, but _five?_" he asked. "I guess the rumors about the Junk Guild being incredibly lucky were true after all."

"You know it!" Lowe cheered as he checked up on Jordan who was looking through the data of the five suits, in particular the unknown unit. "So, any idea what that one is yet Jordan?"

Jordan was silent for a moment before answering "Apparently, this thing is called the GAT-01A1 Dagger, or 105 Dagger." he said. "Its an EA Mass Produced Mobile Suit, one which is capable of utilizing the same Striker Packs the Strike can use. The only real difference is that these ones don't have Phase Shift armor, and instead of the anti-armor knives it has a pair of beam sabers."

The others were shocked at that.

"You gotta be kidding? How or why does Triad have this? And how can the EA already be building Mass Produced suits already?" Murdock said and Jordan shook his head at that.

"I don't know Chief," he said honestly, "I hope Admiral Halberton has the answers though,"

Murdock then turned to the Triad Modified Patriots, "So what about those?" he asked. "They look like souped up Patriots to me."

"Those, would be TMSF-081TC Patriot Triad Customs." Jordan answered. "Their Triad Variants of the Patriots used by Terminal and the ISAF, only their actually a bit better than the originals, and even better than ZAFT GINNs. It uses the same basic armaments of a Patriot, only its Melee weapon is actually an improved variant of the Musashi Katana swords," he then looked at Lowe's Red Frame's Katana "They actually remind me a bit of the Katana on your Mobile Suit Lowe." He said. "They also have improved energy batteries, which can last a bit longer than the ones on regular Patriots."

"I'll give Triad Credit, they took the Patriot and made quite a few improvements." Lowe admitted before grinning at his friend. "But we can do it better, can't we Jordan?"

Jordan returned the grin full-force "You bet your ass we will!" he said. "But I call total dibs on the Dagger! Oh, I already have ideas on how to make it just as powerful as the Strike!"

Murdock and the rest of the mechanics could only sigh at that.

"Great, just what we need a couple of Mobile suit junkies," one of them said, and Murdock nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but be thankful they're on our side," the Chief Mechanic said. "If Jordan managed to upgrade that Vertigo into something that can take on a GINN in one-on-one combat, _and _upgrade the Militia's Patriots into forces that could take on G-Weapons, god knows what he can accomplish with these units."

The others nodded in agreement as the two began working on the Dagger, both grinning like it was Christmas Day.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_With Arleen_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Arleen in the Vigilante carried the damaged Patriot back to the rendezvous coordinates with the _Morningstar _and the other ships. She had learned that the Pilot's full name was Inoue 'Ino' Inchinose, an Enhanced from Orb. She also learned that she was one of the Top MS pilots from the ISAF Mobile Suit Academy, but despite being popular, she was incredibly shy.

At the moment as they were making their way to the rendezvous, Arleen decided to tell Ino of her past.

"_So you and this Kyle have been dating almost a year after your group split up?" _the ensign said. Arleen smiled and nodded "Yup, though he can be annoying sometimes, I love Kyle, and I know he loves me." she said. "So what about you? Do you have any..._Particular other?_"

Ino, who had emerald green eyes and long blond hair tied into a ponytail with bangs over her right eye, blushed heavily at that "_W-W-Well, M-My friend __Kasumi__ would t-try to set me up on d-dates._" she said. "_But I would always Chicken out, or the guy turned out to be a jerk. I-I did kinda like our Squad leader but now..._" Ino frowned as she bowed her head a bit. _"...Now their probably dead... I haven's heard a word from the_ Kitsune _ever since my unit was hit, last I saw it...it took a hit to the engines and drifted off..._"

Arleen looked at the girl in sympathy "I'm sorry." She said, but Ino just shook her head. "_No...its alright,_" she said. "_I just...I just wish I could have saved them somehow...that they were still alright..."_ She closed her eyes in sadness.

The Vigilante pilot sighed as she and the Patriot her unit carried eventually arrived at where the _Home, Archangel _and _Morningstar _were. But to her surprise, an _Iscariot-_class Cruiser with a damaged engine. When she read the name of the ship, her eyes widened and smiled.

"Hey Ino...Look." She said, and Ino looked and when she saw the name on the Kitsune, she smiled widely as tears of joy leaked from her eyes.

"_Oh thank Kami! They're alright," _she said happily.

Then a duo of Patriots came toward them, and a male voice came through.

_"Hey there! Need a hand?" _Ino's eyes widened in recognition at the voice, "D-Daniel-Kun?" She asked. "Y-Your alive?"

"_Hell ya! And he's not the only one!_" Came an energetic female voice who made Ino's eye widen again. "_I knew you were still alive! I just knew it!_"

"K-Kasumi-chan?" Ino asked, "Y-Your both alive?"

She could hear chuckling from the two, "_Yep, we're alive Ino," _Daniel said, "_Are you alright though?" _he then asked, and Ino nodded.

"I'm alright, but my Patriot's totaled," the blonde said, "It'll take forever to repair, I might have to replace it all together."

"_Well, as long as your alright, it doesn't matter_." Daniel said as he grabbed hold of her Patriot when Arleen released it. "_Thank you for rescuing her, Lieutenant._"

Arleen smiled "Don't mention it, just doing my job." she said.

The two pilots then carried their comrade's suit back to their ship, and then she turned and prepared to land on the _Morningstar, _until Kira's voice on the comm. caught her attention.

"_Hey Arleen!" _he said, and Arleen turned the Vigilante around and saw the Strike, and a ZAFT GINN LRR type coming toward with what looked like a life pod.

"Kira!," she said and moved over to the two Mobile Suits and one life pod, "I see you managed to find a life pod. Who's piloting the Recon GINN?" she then asked.

"_Lyle Ikeman, of ZAFT._" Came the voice of the GINN pilot. "_Along with my Co Pilot and brother Dexter Ikeman. We were sent here to find out what happened to Miss Clyne's Fleet, and attempt to find her. We ran into Kira here, and after an agreement and finding this Life Pod, we plan taking it on board your ship the _Morningstar. _We'd take it with us back to PLANTs but we have no idea how much air could be in this thing._"

Arleen nodded "Alright, bring it on board. Kira, you come with us." She said and the three units moved to land on the _Morningstar._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later**_

_**On the Morningstar**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Mobile Suit Deck was flooded with personnel as they gathered around the Life pod. Trisha was there, along with a detachment of ISAF Marines armed with assault rifles, and wearing combat gear as a technician worked on getting the pod open. Kira, Lyle, Dexter, Kyle, Arleen, Cagalli and the pilots of the _Morningstar_ were standing to the left of Trisha.

"Uhh, Captain Hohenheim, are they really necessary?," Kira asked, motioning the Marines who were taking positions. Trisha could only sigh, but smiled softly.

"Sorry Kira, but we must be prepared for the unexpected," she said honestly. "For all we know it could easily be a Triad Trap."

"Alright, I'm gonna open it!" The technician said, and the Marines rose their rifles as the life pod as he pressed the button. The life pod opened...

...and a small pink ball with flapping ears came floating out "Haro, Lacus, Haro," The ball flew straight at Kira's face and he caught it.

"Haro! Hello there! Haro!" the ball shouted, startling him.

"What? What is this?" he said, staring at the pink machine.

"That's Haro," came a soft voice from the lifepod. "And thank you. I appreciate your assistance."

Everyone looked back at the lifepod to see a beautiful teenager, the same age as Kira, Kyle, and Arleen, float out of the pod. Her joyful expression, waste-length pink hair and the light in her bright blue eyes especially entranced Kira.

He finally snapped out of it when he heard the pinkette speak and saw how she was still floating in the zero-g, so he decided to help the girl down on the deck. The girl looked up at him and gave a kind smile.

"Thank you," she said to Kira who blinked a bit.

"Uh, you're welcome," he said shyly, while he swore he could hear Kyle, Arleen, and everyone else on the MS deck snickering.

_'Ooh, black mail material,' _Kyle said as he laughed on the inside at Kira's shyness.

_'Awww, how cute!' _Arleen thought, wishing she had a camera on her.

The girl then looked and noticed the Earth Forces badge on his shirt, but then she looked around and noticed the two ZAFT pilots among the others who wore ISAF uniforms.

"Oh! This is an ISAF ship, am I right?" She asked. Trisha smiled as she floated next to her.

"Indeed it is, Miss Clyne." She said. "Allow me to be the first to greet you on board the _Morningstar._ I'm Captain Trisha Hohenheim, It's an honor to have you on board."

Lacus Clyne smiled and nodded "Its a pleasure to be here Miss Hohenheim." She said. "And thank you for rescuing me. I was actually beginning to wonder if anyone would find me."

Trisha and then turned to Kira and the two ZAFT pilots.

"You have these three to thank," she said, motioning to them, "They were the ones who found you and brought you on board,"

Lacus turned and smiled at the three pilots, saying "Thank you," to each of them.

"I am curious though why an Earth Forces pilot is here on a ISAF ship?," she said quizzically. Trisha decided to answer for Kira.

"Kira is not actually with the Earth Forces per-say," she said and Lacus tilted her head to the side, "He was forced to become a pilot after his home colony was destroyed accidentally," Kyle seemed to flinch at that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," she said sadly, while Kira shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault," he said, causing her smile. Trisha smiled at that.

"The Earth Forces ship is a prototype Mobile Suit Carrier, the _Archangel. _It's captain is a very close friend of mine, and is not part of Blue Cosmos," Trisha said to the Songstress who nodded, sweet smile still on her face.

"That's good," she said, "But I am curious, have you found anyone else besides me? All I remember were several ships attacking us, and the Captain of the _Silverwind _putting me into a Life Pod and launching me into space."

Trisha sighed a bit "Well, we have managed to find one of the ISAF ships that were part of your escort, the _Kitsune, _most of its crew are alive and well along with three of their Mobile Suits and Pilots. Unfortunately, we haven't had any luck finding anyone else."

"I see..." Lacus said, her smile dropping by just a bit.

"It would probably be best if we continued this discussion in my cabin?," she said as she motioned with her hand for the rosette to follow. Lacus nodded and she followed the _Morningstar's _captain along with the two ZAFT pilots, Kyle, Arleen, and Kira.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On the **_******Archangel**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Its a what?" Murrue asked as she, Natarle and Todd stood in the hanger as they looked at the strange device The Militia brought back, an egg-shaped pod with a piece of glass on it near the top, but it was too covered in Ice to make out whatever was inside.

"Its a Cryostasis tube." Todd said, with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Its an experimental technology ZAFT and the ISAF has been working on for the past few years. In theory, if someone was frozen inside one of these things, their aging would climb down to a halt until you were thawed out. I heard ZAFT had a Prototype built, but they thought it was destroyed along with the rest of Junius 7. It looks like it survived...and its occupied."

Murrue and Natarle were surprised by that as they looked at the pod.

"So you're saying that there is a possibility that there is a survivor from the Bloody Valentine in this thing?" Natarle said, and Todd could only shrug.

"We won't know until we defrost whoever is in here," Todd said as he moved toward the capsule, "Okay, if my memory serves me right, the button to start thawing process should be right...here!" he said as he pressed a button.

There was a loud hissing sound as steam escaped from the pod as whoever was inside was woken up. Not to long after, the pod opened, and lying down inside...was a woman.

She looked to be in her 30's or 40's, she had short ear-length navy blue hair, and She was wearing a standard lab uniform.

The woman groaned a bit as she woke up, but then began coughing violently before she stopped. "Okay...so we still couldn't fix the fact when anyone uses this thing your throat feels all dry." She muttered as her Dark Green eyes opened as she stepped out.

When she was out, however, she blinked in surprise as she saw Murrue and the others standing around her, and she remained silent for a moment. "Well...this obviously isn't my Lab on Junius." She said.

Todd came over and knelt down a bit so that he was face to face with her.

"Ma'am, can you tell me who you are?" he asked and the blinked.

"Lenore," she said, "Lenore Zala. Can someone tell me where I am?"

Todd, who was surprised at the name of the woman, sighed, "It's a long story, Mrs. Zala. I think it's the best thing if we talked somewhere more private,"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile, **

**Aprilius One Laboratory**

**The PLANTs**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

People in labcoats were moving around the spacious lab on the Aprilius One Colony. Some of them wore either ISAF military or ZAFT uniforms under their labcoats, while others wore civilian clothing.

In one of the offices, Viridia Fenette, aka Via Hibiki was sitting down near a table as she sipped from a cup of Coffee when the figure ahead of him said "Its good to see your alive, Via-I mean Viridia."

Via smiled as she looked at the man sitting at the opposite side of the table. He was about as old as she was, with short spiked yellow blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a similar ISAF Lab uniform. "Yes, it good to see you too Tokage." she said. "But you can call me Via when its just us, Blue Cosmos is _still _looking for me."

Tokage Uzumiha smiled and nodded "Alright Via." he said. "So how have you been? I haven't heard from you ever since Mendel."

Via sighed a bit at that, "I've been in hiding in the United Republic of Antarctica's L2 Colony Cluster," she said, "Luckily for me, I have a friend who's very high the political ladder," she said as she also chuckled, "I gotta say, seeing the _Homestead-_class colonies myself for the first time was really an exhilarating experience for me,"

Tokage chuckled at that, "True, they are a perfect blend of the Stanford-Torus type colony, and O'Neil Island 3 cylinder colony," he said, remembering when he first saw the colonies for himself, "Their just as effective as PLANT Type colonies, if not better."

Via smiled and nodded "Yes, I know." she said. "So how is your Daughter doing?"

"Fine, actually." Tokage said. "She and her friend enlisted into the ISAF Mobile Suit Forces not too long ago, both graduated as some of the best in the academy. Last I heard they were both assigned to the _Kitsune, _an _Iscariot-_class Cruiser."

Via nodded at that, "That's good, at least they're together," she said, and Tokage could see the sad look in her eyes.

"Something wrong, Via?" he asked, and Via shook her head, "I'm sorry, it's just been so long since I've seen them," she said as she opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a picture of herself and two infants in her arms, a boy and a girl.

Tokage sighed when she said that, "I'm sure they're alright Via, they're in good hands," he said and Via nodded, "True, but I still wish I can see them, and so Ayame can see her siblings,"

Tokage seemed to blink in surprise at that.

"You have another kid Via?" he asked, and the widow of Ulen Hibiki chuckled.

"Adopted, but yes. She reminded me so much of myself when I was little I had to take her in," she said, much to Tokage's growing surprise.

"When did this happen?" he said, and Via smiled, "Almost ten years, she was two when I found her," she said, but then gained a sad look, "Her parents were killed by Blue Cosmos during one of their attacks. I was visiting the orphanage she was staying at and...I don't know what came over me, but I just saw my children's eyes in hers..." she let it hang there before she continued "Anyways, I have yet to regret having her with me. She's Natural, but she could easily give any Coordinator I know a run for their money."

Tokage laughed at that, "Well ain't that something?" he said, and before Via could continue there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?," she said, and a female voice on the other side answered.

"Doctor Fenette? There is a ZAFT Officer wishing to speak with you, he says it's important," Via sighed a bit at that.

"Alright Christina, tell him I'll see him in a moment," she said, and then turned to Tokage, "I'm sorry about this Tokage. We'll talk later after I find out what this ZAFT Officer wants,"

Tokage smiled and nodded "Don't worry, Its been good talking with you Via." he said, and she smiled as she stood up and turned to leave. Via exited the room and was almost immediately confronted with a man wearing a white ZAFT uniform wearing a White Mask, Via instantly recognized him as the Infamous Rau Le Creuset.

"Miss Fenette, I am glad you had some time to speak with me." He said. "If it is alright with you, could we speak in a place more...private?"

Via could feel that something was not right, but she nodded, "Yes of course. Follow me," she said and lead the commander out of the lab building and walked toward the Hotel where she and the ISAF half of the research team were staying, and took him to her room. Unknown to Rau Le Creuset, three soldiers from the ISAF's STARS team were right behind him and Via as they went to her room.

"Dr. Fenette is returning to her room," Chris Redfield reported to the STARS team. "Lone Star, we've got White Mask entering Texas."

"_Roger that,_" acknowledged Clyde as he took up his post on the roof the building across the street. "_Lone Star is looking down on Texas._"

"Copy that," Chris said in his headset. "We're moving towards Dr. Fenette's room. Standby."

After arriving she called the manager and told him she didn't want to be disturbed, and he complied, turning to the man she decided to ask her question.

"So," she said, "What is it you wish to speak to me about, Commander La Creuset?" she asked and she saw the small smirk on the blonde's lips as he sat down.

"I believe it would be more polite of me to remove my mask, so that way we could talk, face-to-face," he said, as his hand reached for his mask and grasped it and then removed it slowly.

When his face was revealed, Via's eyes flew wide and her hand began to tremble. '_It...it can't be..._' she thought.

"It has been quite a long time...Via Hibiki." Rau said, "The last time we met, it was at the Mendel Colony along with my _father_, before that 'uneventful' biohazard," he said the words 'father' with distaste. However he used the word 'uneventful' with an evil mocking tone. Via could only look on in shock as she looked at the face of a man who was suppose to be dead.

"A-Al Da Flaga..," she said as Rau chuckled, since he was a clone of the man, he looked exactly like him.

"I may look like that fool, Mrs. Hibiki," he drawled, "But I assure you, I'm not him,"

Via managed to control control herself as she looked at the clone of the late father of Mu La Flaga.

"Yes, I remember you," she said as the ZAFT Commander stood up, "You're the clone that De Flaga commissioned Ulen to create for him. Thus you were born, Rau La Flaga,"

At that Rau chuckled, "Ah yes, you remember. Your sense of memory is sharp, Mrs. Hibiki," he said and he could see Via get angry at that.

"Don't call me that!" she spat out, "I've long since cast that man's name out of my life after what he did to my son!"

Rau chuckled at that "Oh? So you've completely disowned your Husband?" He asked. "Not really surprising, but interesting to hear at least."

Via just glared at the Clone "What do you want?" she demanded. Rau smirked as he then showed her a file. "Oh, I just thought you would be interested in knowing your _Son's _whereabouts." he said as he laid the file down on the table, and images of Cagalli _and _Kira slid out, much to Via's shock. "Your son is on board the EA's Prototype Assault Ship, the _Archangel,_ Piloting the Earth Forces new mobile weapon, the Strike." He said. "And your Daughter is believed to be with him on the ISAF ship."

Via looked at the images of her two children, both grown up. She then reached forward and picked up the two pictures as tears leaked from her eyes. After remembering what Rau said, she looked at him and saw the cocky smirk that never left his face.

"And since I know where he is," he said, "I could finally wipe Ulen Hibiki's legacy from this world," Via's eyes widen in fright at those words, "And I would probably go after the girl as a bonus."

Outside the room, Chris, Piers, and Sheva could sense the tension was reaching a breaking point and were about ready to pounce should Le Creuset compromise Via's cover.

"We should move in right now, Captain," offered Piers, "he might be a Blue Cosmos spy."

"I'm with Nivens on this one, Chris," agreed Sheva. "We should move now while he's in there. He might not be Le Creuset."

Chris sighed as he made up his mind. He had to protect Via Hibiki from Blue Cosmos and even Umbrella as both groups marked her for death in her part of, for Blue Cosmos, betraying the human race, and for Umbrella, assisting in the shutdown of two of their prized BOW facilities.

Via then stated growling in one of her rare moments of rage as she glared at the ZAFT Commander.

"If you even _dare _touch a hair on Kira's head,_ or_ Cagalli's," she growled out, "I will kill you slowly, and painfully I swear it!"

Rau couldn't help himself as he laughed at Via's words and ignored the bullet that was shot into room as a warning shot from Clyde, the next building over, "You can try, but since I am an officer of ZAFT, and you're a scientist from the ISAF, You can't do anything without starting a possible international incident." He said. "Besides, eventually, your time, along with your children and the rest of Humanity will pay for what they have done, I can promise you that."

Before Le Creuset could get an inch closer, three STARS members broke into the room and caught both Rau and Via Hibiki by surprise.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW, YOU BASTARD!" shouted Chris Redfield as he caught Rau off guard and tackled him to the ground. "You're under arrest for harassment and conspiracy to commit murder, you son of a bitch."

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" roared the unmasked white uniform commander. "I AM RAU LE CREUSET OF ZAFT!"

"Get his ass out of here," Chris ordered the local police officer as he shoved Le Creuset into police cruiser.

In the hotel Via Hibiki sat on the sofa in her room with tears running down her eyes with two members of STARS guarding her to ensure that no Blue Cosmos operatives ever got a look at her.

_'What do I do?' _she thought to herself, _'How do I protect my children from a madman who wants to eradicate them just for being part of the Ultimate Coordinator Project? Ulen, this all your fault!' _

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On the **_******Morningstar**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"So, you finally got your own Mobile Suit, eh Jordan?" Canard asked Jordan with a bit of a Grin as he, Lowe, Jordan and the rest of his team walked through the interior of the _Morningstar. _Jordan and Lowe came on board to get some parts they need to get the new Triad Patriot's and the Dagger up and running.

Jordan grinned and nodded "Yup! Soon enough I'll be piloting the 105 Dagger once me and Lowe get it up and running!" He said, before he handed Canard a data disk. "And here, this is the Data me and Lowe picked up from the Triad Patriots." He said. "Their actually a bit better than the Patriots used by the ISAF, but me and Lowe think we can do a better Job. I thought you'd like to see what we're dealing with."

Canard nodded as he accepted the disk and placed it in his pocket. "So what do you plan on doing with the Patriots?" He asked.

"Well, Me and Lowe think we might be able to use the Red Frame's O.S to make a Natural-Friendly Operating System." Jordan said, and Lowe nodded. "We may need some help from Kira since he's a bit better than we are with this, but we think we can do this. Once that's done I'm gonna try to merge Mu and Cornelia's Zero Units with two of the Patriots, making it so that they can work as Striker Packs and allow them to use their units Gunbarrels. As for the other two Patriots...well, I honestly don't know what to do with them. We could use them as spars or back-ups just in case."

Canard nodded "Well, I'm sure we'll find some use for them." he said. "And I wish you luck on making a Natural O.S."

"Thanks," Jordan said with a smile. "By the way, I heard Kira found Lacus, is she alright?"

"A bit shaken up, but she's alright." Canard said. "She's a bit sad that the _Silverwind _and most of the fleet was destroyed, but she's not letting it tear her mood down."

Jordan and Lowe chuckled a bit "She always does have a way to keep a smile up." Lowe commented, with Jordan nodding and the ISAF pilots looked at them curiously.

"You know Lacus?" Yumi asked, surprised.

"Well, we're just friends is all." Jordan said with a shrug. "Me, my Brother and Lowe met her when she and her Father had to visit Orb a few years ago. My parents gave them a tour of Morgenroete, where we met her. While her dad was doing his Job he let her hang out with us, and we got to know one-another. But we only knew one-another for a month before she and her father had to leave...never saw her since then, so I doubt she remembers us."

Canard smiled at that, "Hey, you never know," he said causing them and his team to chuckle a bit at that. The two groups then split from each other to attend to their own devices.

As soon as Jordan were about to head to the cafeteria, a voice caught their attention.

"Hey! Can you guys hang on a sec!" they turned and saw Cagalli floating towards them, said blonde now wearing an red with white trim ISAF volunteer uniform.

"Hey Princess! What's up?" Jordan called out, much to Lowe's amusement, and Cagalli's ire.

"Don't call me that! Anyways Jordan, I was wondering since you've got your own Mobile Suit, do you mind if I pilot your Vertigo?" she asked, much to Jordan's surprise.

"Any reason why?" Jordan asked, though he silently knew why. "I want to be able to protect the Civilians on the Archangel." She said firmly. "I can't just sit by while other people fight while I have the ability to help out. So, what do you say?"

Jordan thought about it for a moment "Well, I don't see why not." He said, "After all you showed you can pilot it well enough during the battle at Valhalla...though if you want, once Me and the others get a Natural-Friendly O.S I could give you one of the Triad Patriots we got."

Cagalli smiled and nodded "Thanks Jordan, this means a lot."

Jordan returned the smile, "Anytime," he said before he frowned, "Just don't scratch the paint job or repaint pink with red trimming or something," he said and had a look of angered shock on her face.

"Wha...I would never do that! I like the paint job as it is!," she said, "And for your record, I would never scratch the paint, it would be whoever we're fighting!"

"Well then, she's all yours then!" he said. "I'll let you know once we get a working Natural O.S, anyways you hungry? Me and Lowe were on our way to the Cafeteria."

"Sure!" Cagalli said as she joined the two on their way to get a meal.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In the Captain's Quarters**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Trisha was in the Captain's quarters with Lacus, Kira, the ZAFT Pilots, Arleen and Kyle as Lacus told them what happened. "Anyways, when we arrived in the area, the Captain of the _Silverwind _detected a strange signal coming from the remains of Junius 7." Lacus explained. "We moved to further investigate it, but before we could reach it's destination, several ships with Black and White color schemes arrived, and immediately began attacking. The Captain placed me into the Lifepod, and jettisoned me out into space."

Everyone immediately recognized the description.

"Triad," Kyle growled out, as Trisha sighed, knowing what Lacus said confirmed who was responsible.

"Miss Clyne, I'm right to assume you're not aware of recent events in the last few days?" she asked and the teenager nodded, "Just 4 days ago, the Scandinavian Space Colony Valhalla was attacked by the Triad Mercenary Group. Their were many civilian casualties," she said, much to the rosette's shock and sadness, "As a bright side to this, ISAF, ZAFT, and EA Forces, who were at the station due to as an open port for all vessels banded together and drove the Triad Forces out of the area," she saw Lacus smile a bit at that, seeing that some people could put aside their differences and work together.

"As a result," Trisha continued, "The ISAF Security Council, and the PLANT Supreme Council, have ordered all their forces to find and eradicate the Triad Mercenaries, as they are now deemed a terrorist organization," She then sighed "The only problem is we don't know where their Headquarters for their operations is located, we only know they have a strong presence in South America."

"I'm sure that ZAFT and the ISAF will eventually defeat Triad, Miss Hohenhime." Lacus said with a smile.

Trisha returned the smile "I hope so." She said, but before anyone could say anything there was a low growling noise coming from Lacus, and she blushed a bit as she looked at her stomach.

"I-It appears that all of this excitement has made me a bit hungry." She said, and the others chuckled a bit.

"Well then, I'll take you to the Cafeteria." Arleen said as she and Kyle stood up. "You can come with us Kira, Lyle, Dex."

The Mobile Suits nodded, and after dismissing themselves they made their way towards the cafeteria.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile **_

_**At the Cafeteria**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"...And that's why you should never, and I mean _never _go with the lowest bidder." Jordan said as he, Lowe and Cagalli were sitting around at a table eating their meals.

"I'll keep that in mind," Cagalli said with a bit of a chuckle. "You and Lowe seem to have been through a lot."

"That's right!" Lowe said. "Jordan and his Brother have been like family to me, even if its not by blood. When my parents died when I was young, Jordan's parents took me in. I lived with them until I turned 16, and That's when I joined the Junk Guild."

"I see," Cagalli said. It was then that, to Jordan's surprise, Flay walked into the Cafeteria. "Flay?" He asked. "When did you get on the _Morningstar?_ I thought you were on the _Archangel_?"

The red-head nodded, "I was, but I came here to ask you something," she said and Jordan quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked. And Flay seemed to fidget a bit before asking. "Is it...possible...for me to...Pilot one of the Patriots you and Lowe found?"

Jordan and Lowe's eyes went wide when she asked that "W-What?" Jordan asked. "Flay, are you serious?"

"Yes," Flay said with a nod. "I heard you say you, Lowe and Kira would be working on a Natural Friendly O.S, so I was hoping that once you did, that I could use one of the Patriots."

Jordan, for a while, was speechless. "F-Flay, you do realize that, even with a Natural O.S, piloting a Mobile Suit is no cake walk." He said. "And on top of that, _why _would you want to pilot a Mobile Suit to begin with?"

"Because...I want to actually help." Flay said, determined. "Theirs nothing on the ship that I can do that will really help you or the others when you fight...I just feel useless, and I want to actually be there and help you, Kira and the others."

Jordan listened to Flay's words and to say he was shocked and intrigued was an understatement. Sighing in defeat, he looked at the red-head who had a hopeful look on her face.

"Okay, once we get the Natural Use O.S. ready, I'll teach how to pilot a Mobile Suit," he said, much to Flay's happiness, "But you're gonna have to talk to Miss Murrue first though, okay?" he said, and Flay nodded vigorously, then, to the surprise of them both, she hugged him, "Thank you so much Jordan!" She said.

Jordan's face turned an interesting shade of red which did not go unnoticed by Cagalli or Lowe, the latter of which who grinned. "D-Don't mention it Flay." He said.

It was at this moment, that Trisha, Lacus, and the others all came in and saw the sight before them. Kira's, Arleen's, and Kyle's eyes widen at the scene as they saw Flay hugging Jordan who was as red as a tomato, while Trisha looked at the scene surprised, but then sighed. Lacus was giggling at Jordan's situation, while Lyle and Dex, were dumbstruck.

"Are...we interrupting something here?" Trisha asked with a slight smirk, and the two froze as they looked at the entrance to see all eye on them. Flay then blushed as much as Jordan was as she released him "N-No, you didn't." She said as she sat down across from Jordan's seat. "I-I was just thanking Jordan since he said he'll teach me how to Pilot one of the Patriots once he makes a Natural Use O.S."

Everyone quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Of course," Jordan said, "I'll need Lowe and Kira's help since Kira's the Computer Wizard,"

Kira blinked a bit at that, "I'll help any way I can,' he said, "But why do you want to Pilot one of the Patriots Flay?"

"Because I want to be able to help you guys." Flay said. "You, Jordan and the others have been doing all of the real fighting, while I've just sit back and watched, not being able to do anything that could really help you. If there is a chance that I can really help you and the others out, I'll take it."

The others, especially Kira, Arleen and Kyle, were surprised at Flay's response. Just a few days ago Flay probably never would have considered piloting a Mobile Suit, yet now here she was now, saying she wanted to actually help them. A sigh from Arleen broke the silence.

"Well, you'll need some teachers if you want to become a Mobile Suit pilot,' she said with a grin as Flay smiled happily, while Kyle looked at his girlfriend quizzically.

"You said 'teachers'," he said and Arleen looked at him with an all too sweet smile, and the pilot of the Rogue's eyes widened, but then he sighed in defeat, knowing their was no way he can argue his way out of it.

"Well, fuck,"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Patriot-112: And Cut! I hope everyone enjoyed this! And now Jorn will show the Mobile Suits that were just scene in this fic, while I will be showing the history of the Homestead-**_**class colony! Jorn if you may?**_

**117Jorn: Sure will! Here they are:**

* * *

**TMSF-081TC Patriot Triad Custom**

**Model #: TMSF-081TC**

**Code Name: Patriot Triad Custom**

**Unit Type: Custom Type Mass Produced Mobile Suit**

**First Deployment: January 26, CE 71**

**Operator(s): Triad, AFS Archangel, ISS Morningstar**

**Manufacturer: Triad**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**

**Dimensions: Head Height at 18.00 meters**

**Weight: 39.8 tons; max gross at 56.3 tons**

**Armor Materials: Unknown**

**Powerplant: Ultra-compact Energy Battery, power output unknown**

**Equipment and Design features: Sensors, range unknown.**

**Fixed Armament: 2 x 65mm CIWS mounted in head; 1 x Triad M7 shield, mounted on either forearm**

**Optional Armaments: 1 x Type 5 Garuda Anti-armor Katana (Looks like a black version MP version of the Gerbrera Straight) 1 X 85mm Stingray rifle**

**Appearance: Based on the RGM-79Q GM Quel**

**Colors: Triad; Black with white trim. Archangel; Red with blue and white trim. Morningstar; OD Green with black and maroon trim.**

**Technical and Historical Notes:**

**A Triad Modified version of the TMSF-081 Patriot, the Triad Custom has a slightly improved advantage over it's ISAF brethren, and is more superior to the ZAFT GINN. In January of CE 71 during the Bloody Valentine War, a fleet of Triad ships, equipped with TC Patriots, hired by Blue Cosmos attempted to assassinate Lacus Clyne, the daughter of Supreme Council Chairman Clyne. Although 2 thirds of the combined ISAF/ZAFT including the Silverwind were destroyed, Lacus Clyne survived. One of the Triad Texas-Class, which was heavily damaged in the fighting and the oxygen drained killing the crew, was later found by the EA Archangel's Mobile Suit Team, and the 4 intact TC Patriots and the spare parts aboard were brought back to the two ship fleet.**

* * *

**Model Name and Number: GAT-01A1J Dagger Jordan Custom/ Dagger Gundam**

**Unit Type: Custom Mobile Suit**

**Operator(s): AFS Archangel, **

**Manufacturer: E.A**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**

**Dimensions: Head Height at 18.00 meters**

**Weight: 57.05 Tons**

**Armor Materials: Unknown**

**Powerplant: Ultra-compact Energy Battery, power output unknown**

**Equipment and Design features: Sensors, range unknown; Hardpoints for Striker Packs; Mirage Colloid (later customization); Laminated Armor Plating **

**Fixed Armament: 2 x 65mm Multi-barrel CIWS, mounted in head; 2 x 12.5mm Anti-Infantry Gun, mounted in feet; 2 x ES01 Beam Saber, mounted on hips, hand-carried when in use; **

**Optional Fixed Armaments: Combine Shield (1 x 30mm 6-barrel Gatling Cannon; 1 x Medas Messer Beam Boomerang); 'Trikeros' offensive/defensive system (1 x 50mm High Energy Beam Rifle; 1 x Beam Saber; 3 x Lancer Darts); **

**Striker Packs: AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker; AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker; AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker; P202QX Integrated Weapons Striker Pack; AQM/E-X05 Jordan Custom Striker**

**Optional Armaments: 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle; 80mm M10 Barracuda Rifle; 360mm Neo Javelin Rocket Launcher; 180mm "Beast" Rifle Cannon; Sniper Rifle**

**Appearance: Just a GAT-01A1 Dagger **

**Colors: Same colors as the Strike, only with Crimson Red trimming and the V Head crest is repainted gold. **

**Technical and Historical Notes: In addition to finding the four Triad Patriots, they also managed to find one GAT-01A1 Dagger in the Texas-class ship as well. Jordan called 'dibs' on the unit and he, and Lowe got to work on customizing the unit. It is capable of using Striker Packs, though Jordan has managed to create his own Striker Pack just for himself. It takes a IWSP, only with the Rail Guns Removed, and the Anti-Ship swords are replaced by two Type 5 Garuda Anti-armor Katana swords. It can also use standard Patriot equipment as well. Another notable upgrade he placed is that he can switch between either using the same Combine Shield from the IWSP Striker Pack, or the Trikeros Shield unit used by the Blitz. He later customizes it so that it can also use Mirage Colloid as well. Another notable upgrade he made for his Dagger, as well as any other unit that uses the AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker, is that he made it so the Sword Striker can use two swords, two boomerangs, and two Rocket Anchors, similar to how the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity operates, only with the added function for the swords to connect to form a duel-bladed sword. He also upgraded the Head Vulcans to fire more powerful 65mm rounds like the Patriot units could instead of the 40mm rounds the Dagger had originally. The Last upgrade he added was the same Laminated Armor used by the Cavaliers. When all this was done, Jordan christened the upgraded Dagger as the 'Dagger Gundam'. **

* * *

**Model Name and Number: TMSF-081Z Patriot Zero Custom**

**Unit Type: Custom Type Mass Produced Mobile Suit**

**Operator(s): AFS Archangel, **

**Manufacturer: Triad**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**

**Dimensions: Head Height at 18.00 meters**

**Weight: 39.8 tons; max gross at 56.3 tons**

**Armor Materials: Unknown**

**Powerplant: Ultra-compact Energy Battery, power output unknown**

**Equipment and Design features: Sensors, range unknown; Hardpoints for Striker Packs**

**Fixed Armament: 2 x 65mm CIWS mounted in head; 1 x Triad M7 shield, mounted on either forearm; 1 x Beam Saber, mounted behind left shoulder, hand-carried when in use; **

**Optional Fixed Armament: 4 x wire-guided Gunbarrel pods, each with 2 x Auto cannons and 1 x GAU-758S Beam Guns; Other Striker Packs; **

**Optional Armaments: 1 x Type 5 Garuda Anti-armor Katana (Looks like a black version MP version of the Gerbrera Straight) 1 X 85mm Stingray rifle; **

**Appearance: Based on the RGM-79Q GM Quel, only with the Gunbarrel Striker**

**Colors: Orange with White trimming (Mu Custom) Blue with White trimming (Cornelia Custom)**

**Technical and Historical Notes: When the Archangel and Morningstar Salvaged the intact Dagger and Patriots, Jordan, Mu, and the others went to work on customizing the Patriots for their use, as well as Jordan and Kira getting to work on making a Natural-Friendly Operating System. White Kira worked on the O.S, Jordan and Lowe worked on the suits. In particular he worked on two Patriots that would be Mu and Cornelia's units. What he did was take their Moebius Zero's and modified it so their Gunbarrels could be attached to the Patriots like a Striker Pack. The two Moebius Zero Pilots loved the modification, and when Kira and Jordan finished the Natural-Friendly OS, the two began getting more accustomed to their new units. Jordan christened the two new units 'Patriot Zero's'.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

******Patriot-112: Excellent job! Now here is the brief history of the Homestead**_**-class colonies!**_

_**Historical Data of the**_****** Homestead-********Class Colony**_**: **_

_**The**_****** Homestead-**_**Class Colony was the brainchild of American Astronomer and Scientist, Gregory N. Tampton who combined the design of the O'Neil Island 3 Cylinder, and the Stanford Torus. It shares the Cylindrical shape of the Island Cylinder but also encompasses the doughnut-shaped ring of the Stanford Torus which is located at the back of the cylinder along with the signature sunlight mirrors.**_

_**The colonies where 30 miles long and 7 miles in diameter. The Doughnut ring was 10 miles in Diameter while rotating in sync with the cylinder. The colonies were able to produce their own food, and not rely so much on Earth's resources. **_

_**In the early years of the Cosmic Era, The United Republic of Antarctica adopted the design and as a result, 35 of these colonies where built in Lagrange 2. One of these colonies is the well known Headquarters of Liberty Electronics, Castleguarde, where the TMSF-081 Patriot mobile suits, the **_******Morningstar-**_**class Mobile Assault Carrier, and the TMSF-082 Cavalier mobile suits were built.**_

_**The**_****** Homesteads**_** also provided food to the PLANT Colony Cluster of L5 due to the Sponsor-Nations, with the exclusion of Antarctica, banning the colonies from producing their own. Even though later in late CE 68, when Siegel Clyne ordered PLANT Colonies Junius 7 through 10 refurbished for food production, the Antarctic L2 Colony Cluster continued to ship food to them out of good faith. **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Patriot-112: And done! Until next time! See you later!**_

_**Sparky's Note: Hope you guys like seeing Le Creuset get arrested. It was one of my favorite ideas I came up with. I hope that you guys like it too. I wanted to have the Archangel and Morningstar to have a few precious days before hell gets unleashed on them. Please read and review, I would appreciate it.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**PHASE 11**_

_**Revelations**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Earth Alliance Battleship **_******Archangel**

_**January 30th, C.E. 71**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The small fleet of the _Morningstar, Archangel, HOME, _and the now repaired _Kitsune _were still within the Debris Belt, not to far from the remains of Junius 7. The first objective of the fleet after rescuing Lacus was to repair the _Kitsune's _engines, which were now 100% Functional, and now thanks to the debris from the other Mobile Suits in the area, Ino's own Patriot was now fully functional and Combat ready, bringing the _Kitsune's_ Mobile Suit Complement up to 3 Units. As for the Junk Guild, they had agreed to stay with the fleet at least up until they link up with Halberton's 8th fleet, mostly due to the fact Lowe wanted to make sure Jordan and his friends got there safely.

On the Bridge of the Earth Forces new Mobile Suit Carrier, _Archangel, _the Bridge crew was manning their stations. Tolle and Arnold Neumann were manning their stations as the ships pilots. Jackie Tonomura was at his post as Enemy Search and Detection Specialist, while also reading a book to past the time. Dalida Lolaha Chandra II was in the CIC with Sai right next to him. Miriallia was in the Cafeteria, as her shift was over for now. And Romero Pal was manning the Fire Control Station, while Flay was covering for Kuzzey.

Natarle sat in the XO's chair as she looked out ahead at the seemingly endless amounts of debris. Murrue was talking to Trisha via private comm. in her cabin about dropping Lacus and the ZAFT pilots off at the first ISAF Fleet or base they see.

"_I believe that it would be best to keep Lacus on board the __Morningstar __for now._" Trisha said to Ramius. "_No offense Murrue, but there is a good chance there may be some Blue Cosmos members among your crew, after all Triad managed to find out a Coordinator is piloting the Strike rather quickly. A chance to take out Lacus would be far to tempting for them._"

Murrue nodded "I agree," she said. "But what are we going to do with Miss Zala?"

Trisha sighed at that, "_I think you should have Captain Elric have one or two of his men with her as a bodyguard. Since they're a Special Forces Unit, I doubt anyone who is Blue Cosmos would do anything stupid," _she said and Murrue nodded.

"Alright I'll inform him of this," she said, and then gained a somber look, "She didn't take Junius 7 being destroyed and the other recent events so well. She's been in her quarter and the guards Elric posted hear her crying," she said, and Trisha nodded.

"_I wouldn't blame her,_" she said. "_Still, its hard to believe she's alive...I mean I heard she was part of the Cryostasis Research Team, and she was going to test the first unit...but no one could have thought it would survive the destruction of Junius 7, __and __still remain functional keeping her alive in it._"

"Trust me, I'm just as surprised," She said, "But I do wonder how Patrick Zala would react when or if he finds out she survived."

Trisha could only smirk, "_Well one thing's for sure, he'll feel like he's seen a ghost," _she said and the two women laughed at that, before calming down.

"Well, Kira was asking permission to talk to her, since her son is his best friend," she said, and Trisha thought about it until she nodded in agreement.

"_Yes, that way she'll have someone to talk to at least," _she said and Murrue nodded.

"I'll inform him then," she said, and then sighed, "He, Jordan, and that Junk Guild member have started working hard on that Natural Friendly OS since this morning," she informed her, "And it looks they have no signs of stopping, they only leave their room to get their food and water."

"_Well, at least their determined to get a Natural O.S._" Trisha said. "_On that note, I'm actually surprised that the daughter of George Allster volunteered to be a Mobile Suit Pilot. Never would have guessed that, but then again I think there may be a 'thing' between those two._"

Murrue chuckled at that "Yes, from what I've seen I think Jordan is developing more than 'just friend' feelings for Flay, and so is she." She said. "The only problem is that, both of them are probably afraid to admit it, and Flay's still arranged to marry Sai by their Parents."

Trisha seemed to sigh in irritation at that, _"I hate political marriages. It doesn't have any real love in it, and it makes the two people who are to marry very unhappy," _she said, and Murrue nodded.

"You're right about that," she said, "But it's nothing we can do, unfortunately," Trisha nodded in agreement.

"_Yeah, you're right," _she said defeated.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**In the Cafeteria**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

In the Cafeteria of the _Morningstar, _Flay was sitting down, and having a nice conversation with Lacus and Cagalli. It was actually very interesting talking with them, seeing how they all had parents that were involved in Politics, and Flay could feel like she could really connect to these girls.

"So you really are friends with Jordan?" Flay asked, and Lacus nodded. "Yes, though we haven't seen each other for almost 3 years, I've still remembered all the times we had when I was at Orb." She said with a giggle "I still remember the time I tried to help them with one of the Projects they were working on, and Lowe managed to fix the machine by banging it with a monkey wrench!"

The girls all laughed at that "Wow, Jordan and Lowe sound very interesting to be around." Cagalli said, "I've only been with him a few times."

"Ya, those two and Jordan's Brother would always do some crazy things." Lacus said before she frowned a bit.

"Lacus? What's wrong?" Flay asked, and Lacus sighed a bit "Its just...well, it's hard to believe Jordan's brother died...he was a very good friend, and was very loyal to his friends and family, especially to me, Lowe and Jordan."

Flay sighed at that "Ya, Jordan told me about that..." she said. "I wish I could do something to help him, and not just by supporting him, or by fighting with him..."

"Well, why don't you just tell him how you feel about him?" Lacus said with a bit of a grin as Flay blushed a bit "Its obvious to me you two have a..._thing _going on."

Flay shook her head rapidly "N-No! I-It's not like that!" She said, her face still Red. "S-Sure I like him, but...But I'm arranged to marry Sai! My Father wouldn't understand since he...you know, hates Coordinators." She bowed her head a bit at that.

Cagalli sighed "If you want my opinion, you should just break up with Sai and be with Jordan." She said. "If Sai or your Father really cared about you, they would let you be with who _you _want."

"I can relate a bit." Lacus said with a frown. "My Father had to arrange me to marry Athrun because of ZAFT's ways...I use to love him, but after the Bloody Valentine, he changed...now at the very lest we just love one-another like siblings, nothing romantic."

The two other girls could nod, but then they started hearing some chattering. Turning in the direction of the noise, they saw a group of the crew gathered around a flat-screen television.

"I wonder what this is about?," said one crew-member.

"Beats me, but it sounds important," said another, and the three girls moved, curious at what's going on.

"What's going on?" Cagalli said. One of the crew-members looked back "One of our guys managed to get a feed from a News Station in Antarctica, the INNN." He said. "Theirs a Broadcast going on right now."

This gained the attention of the others as they listened in onto the transmission "_...This is Kinue Crossroad of the INNN, Reporting to you now._" Came the voice of the woman reporter. "_Just a few minutes ago, the Antarctican Government has announced their plans to begin repair and refurbishing of the Mendel Colony at L4, to reopen the colony to the public once again. For those who do not know, Mendel was rendered uninhabitable after a Biohazard break in CE 55, then sterilized with an massive bombardment of x-rays._" Everyone started murmuring at that, since most of them have read about it or heard on the news. They turn their attention back to the T.V. as Kinue continued, _"The Biohazard was rumored to have been a Bio-Terrorist attack by the Former Environmental turned Anti-Coordinator Terrorist Group, Blue Cosmos, along with pharmaceutical company Umbrella, but there was no evidence to support this claim. The Antarctican Government says that repairs and refurbishment of the colony will take place later this year in November. What role the Colony will now play, no one is certain, however it would be nice for the Space Development Program to continue, even with the war going on."_

"Well, what do ya know." Canard said as he watched the broadcast when he entered the Cafeteria. "That's interesting. I remember my Mother saying that I was Born in the Mendel Colony. Nice that their finally gonna try and rebuild it."

Lacus and the other girls looked at him curiously.

"You were born on the Mendel Colony, Mr. Harkin?," Lacus asked curiously and Canard nodded.

"Yep, though my mother wouldn't talk about it though. Says it brings back terrible memories," he said, which caused the girls to be confused.

"Why would it bring up bad memories?" Flay asked, and Canard just shrugged "No clue, but like I said I didn't want to push the subject." He said.

Before anyone could say anything else, suddenly Jordan, Kira and Lowe burst into the Cafeteria, with Jordan grinning like a loon "WE FUCKING DID IT!" He shouted.

This sudden outburst caused several to jump in surprise "Do what Jordan?" Cagalli asked with a risen eyebrow.

Lowe grinned as he answered by pulling out a small data disk "One Natural Friendly Operating System, as promised!" He announced, to the surprise of the others. "We just tested it out on one of the Triad Patriot, and it works! Mu was able to pilot the thing like he could do it with his eyes closed!"

Canard, Flay, and Cagalli all had wide eyes at that.

"Are you serious?" Flay asked and Jordan could only grin wider.

"You bet Flay!" he said and then produced a second data disk, "And here's a copy of the N.F.O.S data Canard! I'm sure the captain would love it! Now Naturals in the ISAF can pilot Mobile Suits on par with Coordinators," he said as Canard took the disk, a smile on the Lieutenant Commander's face.

"I'm sure Captain Hohenheim will be very pleased," he said. "You and the others did good, Jordan."

Jordan shrugged "All in a days work, though Kira did a lot of the work." He said, gesturing to said Strike Pilot. "Without him it probably would have taken a LOT longer."

Kira could only blush in embarrassment, "I just did the programming is all," he said sheepishly.

Everyone laughed at the young Coordinator's shyness, as Jordan pat him on the shoulder.

"Regardless Kira, _you _are the lifesaver," he said and he and Lowe led Kira up to get their food, since they earned it. Canard shook his head good naturedly at the three and pocketed the data disk and followed their example.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile **_

_**Aprilius One Laboratory**_

_**PLANTs**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Tokage Uzumiha jumped out of his rental as he ran into the Lab Building the Research team was using. The ISAF Scientist heard from one of the staff that Via had locked herself in her office, and refused to let anybody inside, making the staff concerned. Reaching the lab, Tokage saw one of the technicians and immediately went over to them.

"How is she?" he said in a concern tone.

"Uhh, she's still in her office Doctor Uzumiha," he said, and immediately became frightened when the man grabbed him by his lab coat "Then tell me what the hell happened," he demanded, scaring the young man.

"T-There was a news report on the television from INNN!" He said. "They announced Antarctica was going to the Mendel Colony to restore it so it can be used for colonization again." Tokage's eyes went wide the moment he said 'Mendel Colony' and he released the man and darted towards Via's office.

It only took a few minutes, as he soon found her office. Thankfully, there was no one else around except for Joshua Stone from STARS Bravo Team and Nicholai Ginovaef from Alpha Team as he approached the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. "Via, Via It's Tokage." He said. "Come on, let me in."

"You might want to prepare yourself, comrade," Nicholai cautioned Tokage. "It's not a pretty sight my friend."

After five minutes, the door opened, and Via showed herself, without her glasses or her contact lenses on, revealing her true amethyst colored eyes. Tokage could also clearly see that she had been crying and could tell she was drinking a bit because of the smell coming from the room.

"Hey Tokage," she said, and the man walked up to her and embraced the clearly distraught woman, "Don't scare me like that! I heard from one of the Technicians that you locked yourself in your office after watching an INNN Broadcast about Mendel," he said and heard the sob escape from her throat.

"She...She promised...," she said between sobs, "She promised that they would stay away from there!," she cried.

Tokage sighed as he slowly began to rub her back "I know, Via." He said. "But perhaps its for the best. Mendel isn't exactly something we can just make disappear, its a whole colony after all. She probably is planning on removing the evidence of Ulen's Project ever even being there, and to prevent anyone from finding it by accident, and try to continue where he left off.

"Besides, you can't be going around without your bodyguards from STARS," added Tokage. "You know Blue Cosmos and Umbrella are still after you."

"I know...but why did it have to be _now _of all times?" She said, and Tokage rose an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and Via seemed to cry more. "H-He's alive, Tokage." He said. "A-Al Da Flaga's Clone...that ZAFT Officer, Rau! Its him!"

Tokage was shocked, and his blood froze when he heard that, "W-What? Are you sure? Please tell me you're joking," he asked pleadingly, hoping it wasn't true. But to his horror, Via shook her head.

"I saw his face myself, Tokage. He even admitted it! I swear!" she said, and then began to tremble, "He...he showed pictures of my children to me and a file and told me Kira is on the Earth's Forces' new warship, piloting their Mobile Suit, while Cagalli is on the ISAF warship," she said and Tokage's eyes widened, as the widow of Ulen Hibiki dug into her lab coat pocket and showed him the pictures of the now grown-up twins. "H-He said he was going...going to wipe out Ulen's Legacy from the world..." she said tearfully "And he's going after Cagalli as a 'Bonus!'" She then sobbed into her friend's chest. "I...I don't know what do do!" She cried. "I can't do anything to him, because it would be an international incident, I just...I just...

"I should be thankful that he got arrested though," finished Via as she rubbed her temples.

She was then caught off guard when Tokage then embraced her tightly. "Via...he will _not _touch them, either of them.." He said. "Via, Rau is not untouchable, we just need to gather the right evidence against him. Ever since the attack at Heliopolis a lot of the council has been doubting his abilities, despite the fact he captured those EA machines. We will make sure he can never harm either of them," he then looked at her dead in the eyes "And I swear to you, that bastard will _never _lay a hand on you again. Although I'm glad to hear that he got arrested, it won't hold up for long," He said, much to Via's shock. "Rau reminds me too much of Ulen, he only cares about his own goals and no one else. Not to mention that he'll get someone to bail him out of jail. As for Kira and Cagalli, I'll die before he tries anything against you."

"Tokage...why do you care so much?" Via asked, and the Scientist sighed as he took a deep breath. "I care because...I love you, Via." He admitted, much to Via's shock. "I guess, I always had a crush on you back in school, and I felt a bit envious at how close you and Ulen were..." he then growled a bit "Which is why I hated, and still hate what he did to you, and your children." He said. "He didn't deserve you after what he did, and after Mendel I feared that you had died in the fire with _him," _

Via was surprised as Tokage continued, "And then I saw Caridad, and I managed to stop her, so I could ask what happened and I was shocked at seeing the twins with her," he said, "I asked what she was doing and she told me that you told her to take Kira and Cagalli away and keep them safe. She then took me to where she was suppose to rendezvous with her husband, and Lord Uzumi," he said, as Via continued to listen, "I begged him to let me adopt the twins, but he countered saying that Blue Cosmos knew you and I were close, and that it would be safer if they were separated," he shook his head at that, clearly disapproving of that plan by the current Chief Representative of Orb, "He at least, let me spend some time with them, and I gotta say, they both reminded me more of you than Ulen," he said with a sad chuckle.

"Via...I can understand if you don't return my feelings," he said. "After all, after what Ulen put you through I wouldn't blame you...but I just want to let you know, I am here for you, and I always will be."

Via was speechless at her friend's admission. A minute passed before she said anything "To I..." she said, trying to think of something to say. "I...I admit I have always held feelings to you...but I was with Ulen so I..." She then sighed. "Tokage...When Ulen did what he did and betrayed my love for him, it left a scar on me...and even today I can still feel the pain I felt that day." Tokage nodded, in understanding. But he was surprised when she then said "But...knowing how you feel about me..." she said, as she managed to smile a bit "And seeing how much you care...I think I'm willing...to give love a second chance...with you." And with that, she leaned forward, and captured his lips in a kiss, which surprised him for a moment before he began returning it.

For a few minutes, the two remained like that, simply enjoying being with one another before they ended the kiss, both of them smiling. "Thank you, Via." He said, "I promise you that I'll make up for what Ulen did to you, and I also promise to keep your kids safe." Via nodded at that. "Thanks To," she said before grinning a bit "But, you do realize now theirs a good chance they can become _our _kids now?" she said, and she giggled a bit as Tokage blushed a bit at the implication.

"T-True." He said before chuckling himself. However he stopped as he then remembered something, and frowned a bit.

"Tokage?" Via asked, seeing her friend-turned-boyfriend frown. "What's wrong?"

The scientist remained silent for a moment before he sighed "Via...theirs something else I think you should know." he said, and Via nodded for him to continue. "During the Project you and Ulen worked on...there was...another project I was part of on Mendel, one that worked parallel to your and Ulen's work, only much different."

Via rose an eyebrow at that, "W-What was it?" She asked as the two sat down in a chair. "Its was a Project...one that me and several others hoped would bring Naturals and Coordinators alike together, to the point that Blue Cosmos's views on Coordinators would be worthless." He said, as he sighed. "It was called...Project: Rebirth."

___**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**__****Meanwhile**

**__****On board the Morningstar**

___**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_**__****-0**

"You know, I was quite surprised to see you on the ship." Lacus said as she spoke with Jordan in her quarters. "It's been almost 3 years since we last spoke, let alone see each other."

Jordan smiled a bit from his seat and nodded "Ya, it really has been a while." He said. "So how have you been Lacus?"

The girl only smiled at her friend in return, "I've been well...Of course, if you can count almost being killed by rogue mercenaries, well," she said, causing both of them to laugh at that.

"True," Jordan said, "I take it you heard that Lenore Zala's still alive?" he said, knowing that the wife of Patrick Zala was still because Kira told him an hour ago before meeting her, and Lacus nodded.

"Yes, I'm thrilled to have heard that she survived the Bloody Valentine. I can just imagine Athrun's face when he sees her," she said with a giggle, "So how is your mother?"

"She's been doing good," Jordan said. "She's back at Orb, helping out with Morgenroete's projects. In particular, she's been a major help in the EA's Gundam Project." Lacus rose an eyebrow at that "Gundam? Isn't that the name of that model you made?" She asked, and Jordan nodded as he brought out the said model. "Ya...believe me, I was as surprised as you were." he said, with a chuckle. "But I can easily see the influence of my model on the Strike, Vigilante, Rogue, Backdraft, heck I even see it in that EA Mobile Suit I'll be piloting soon, the Dagger. It even says on the Opening system 'GUNDAM' as an Acronym!"

"My, it seems your mother really went out of her way to bring your model to life." Lacus said with a giggle as Jordan nodded. "Ya, she did." he said, before he frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?" Lacus asked, seeing her Friend's change in attitude. Jordan sighed a bit "Well...its just I know my Mom is alright...but I don't know if my dad is alright though." he said. "During the battle at Heliopolis, me and dad got to the shelter...but they only had room for one. Dad put me in, but just before the door closed there was a big explosion outside..." he sighed "I just hope he's alright..."

Lacus had a sympathetic look on her face "I'm sure he's alright Jordan." She said reassuringly. Jordan could only sigh "I hope so Lacus," he said. "I've already lost my Brother_,_ a Sister-in-law _and _a soon-to-be nephew...I don't want to loose anyone else."

"Jordan...it wasn't your fault for what happened during the Bloody Valentine." Lacus said. "There was nothing you could have done." The pilot sighed "I know Lacus, but...I keep on feeling like I failed them somehow...like there was something I could have done to prevent it from happening." He said. "That's why I volunteered to fight with Kira and the rest of the Militia...I want to be able to protect the people on this ship, to keep that from happening again."

Lacus nodded in understanding, but she then smiled as she thought of a topic to brighten the mood "So Jordan, how is that little singing hobby of yours doing?" Se asked, and Jordan turned an interesting shade of red.

"L-Lacus, I told you it was just a hobby, nothing else." He said, and the ZAFT Pop idol rolled her eyes "Come on, three years ago you were a pretty good singer, and knowing you you probably improved since I last saw you." She said, and Jordan blushed a bit more.

"W-Well, I will admit I've been singing...just a little." He admitted. "Its nothing really."

"Then let's hear a song then!" Lacus said, and Jordan's blush remained. "Its been a while since I was the one listening to the music, and not singing it."

"L-Lacus, I can't!" Jordan said, "Besides, I'm nothing compared to you!"

"Come on," Lacus said, "I wanna hear one, please? Just one?"

Jordan looked back and saw Lacus was giving him the infamous Puppy eyes technique, which was incredibly hard to resist. '_Must...fight...puppy eyes..._' he thought before sighing '_Damn it,_' "alright fine, _one _song!" he gave in and Lacus Smiled. "Though be warned, it probably gonna suck." He then sighed again, and took a deep breath.

**(Link to music: :/ www . youtube watch?v=V0MidUws6Ys)**

Outside the room, Flay, Arleen, Kyle, Lowe, Canard and his team were just outside the door, as they pressed their ears closer in interest. None of them, aside from Lowe, would ever consider Jordan the kind of person who would want to sing, even as a hobby. They were all very interested in hearing what Jordan would sound like if he would sing.

_The sky_ _Is dyed with crimson red_ _That comes out of the darkness_ _Of what needs to be said_ _The stars we used to know_ _No longer glow_ _Obscured by all the ash that falls like snow_

Jordan's blush increased as he sung. He honestly didn't think he was all that good, always considering himself as more Junk Guild material. Yet, here he was being asked to sing by Lacus Clyne, the most prominent diva in the modern world.

_I watched it all_ _Through the window of my grief_ _I never dreamed_ _That I would feel so cold_ _There...I come for you_

Outside, eyes widened, especially Flay's. Jordan's singing was as stunning as his ability to modify machines, even if it didn't measure up to Lacus's.

_All of my hopes are in a shroud of desolation_ _Dreams that I once had have all been crushed_ _Now that everything's changed, I have been holding on so desperately_ _To the precious things_ _That I cannot protect_ _'Cause I always break them..._

Haro was completely silent, almost seeming to be listening as well, while Lacus's smile grew '_Just like I remembered it._' she thought to herself, glad that her friend hasn't lost his touch in the last few years.

_My heart Is played just like harp_ _By sinful hands of darkness_ _With nails oh so sharp Your voice is like a drug_ _That makes me numb_ _It leaves me with no senses,_ _Deaf and dumb_

Eventually, Jordan's blush slowly faded away as he became more comfortable singing as his eyes closed.

_No matter how we try to win this war_ _It never ends!_ _And why must it be me_ _Who does the fighting?_

Even outside the room, one could tell that the boy had thrown himself, heart and soul, into the song. It was now loud enough that several crewmen, walking down the hall, paused to listen as well.

_Even if all the lights around us are extinguished_ _Even if the Earth is turned to dust_ _I won't ever forget_ _That tiny wish that burns eternally_ _It will guide us to a better world, somewhere_

_'Who would have thought he was such a good singer?'_ Arleen thought as she continued to listen with the others. She glanced at Flay, who was listening to most intently out of all of them. She grinned a bit as an idea came to mind.

_there I come for you yeah_ _Ash Like Snow_ _is falling down from your sky_ _Ash Like Snow_ _Ash like Snow_ _Ash like snow_ _Let me hear..._ _why I have to fight?_

Lacus smiled at the look on Jordan's face, he looked calm and happy. Similar to how she feels whenever she sings.

Neither of them noticed Haro's eyes flashing rapidly.

_And now all of my hopes are in a shroud of desolation_ _Dreams that I once had have all been crushed_ _In exchange for the glory that can overcome the choking dark_ _I have given up the strength I used to protect what I love_ _(It's falling from your sky)_ _I don't know what to do..._ _(Baby I come for you)_

_Every time that I'm cut by broken shards of what was once a dream_ _I will reach into the darkness of my heart,_ _and I will try to find the strength to carry on!_ _'Cause I've made it this far..._

Jordan fell silent, a smile on his face. Lacus smiled as well. Jordan was better than he gave himself credit for.

**(End Music)**

"Well, I will say you have a promising future in the Music Career." Lacus said as Haro's eyes stopped flashing. "It was amazing."

Jordan's blush returned once again "Y-Your just saying that because we're friends." He said, and Lacus shook her head. "No, I am being 110% Honest here, you have an amazing singing voice Jordan." She said.

"Amazing Jordan! Amazing!" Haro said as Jordan blushed. Haro suddenly stopped moving, and then they heard Jordan's voice coming from the robot, singing the same song.

"What the...did that thing just record me!" Jordan shouted, blushing again, this time at the thought of someone having a recording of his singing.

"Now why don't you ever do that for me?" asked Lacus playfully. "Hmm… maybe Athrun can explain it."

"Athrun? Ya, I guess he could explain it." Jordan said as he was well aware of her relation with Athrun Zala. "He did make it after all...please for the love of god don't let anyone else hear that."

Lacus giggled at her old friend, while outside the room, everyone was trying to hold in a laugh or giggle.

"I do have another friend in the PLANTS," Lacus continued, "He's a Natural and very good at robotics. Last I heard, he was looking to build an assistant for himself, but he needs to create an AI... at least I think that's what he said."

"I'd like to meet this robotics expert friend of yours some day," Jordan said eagerly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile, on Earth**

**Pentagon**

**Washington, DC**

**Atlantic Federation**

**North America**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

In the capital of what use to be known as 'Land of the Free, Home of the Brave', a meeting of most of the Atlantic Federation's Top Figures were gathered in the Sanctuary Room(The room from COD Black OPs, when Mason returns from Vorkuta) of the Pentagon. They included, the President of the Atlantic Federation, the Vice President, the Secretary of Defense, and a few Admirals of the Earth Alliance. But also there was the Head of Blue Cosmos, Muruta Azrael, and many of the people in the room were not very happy to see him.

"You've really done it this time Azrael." One of the Eurasian Generals said. "An attack on Valhalla...what the hell were you thinking?"

"What makes you think my organization had to do with Valhalla's attack?" The Leader of Blue Cosmos asked with a shrug calmly. "It was clearly only Triad, there is no evidence pointing that Blue Cosmos was responsible."

"I gee, I don't know...MAYBE its because you might have found out a Coordinator was piloting the Strike, and you thought it would be better for people to not find out about it!" The General shouted. "And you probably wanted to take out the ISAF ship and its suits as well for good measure!"

Azrael looked at the General, and although he didn't show it, he was becoming irritated, "Well they did steal our data in order to upgrade their own Mobile Suit Forces," the Blue Cosmos leader said, and the General got angrier, but before he could say anything.

"Enough!" the President yelled, "Azrael, though you're right in your regards to the ISAF stealing the G-Weapon Data to upgrade their forces," the President said, and Azrael sent a smug look to the Eurasian General who looked like he was about to explode, "However, attacking a civilian colony, and a _neutral _colony at that, is unacceptable!" He said. "We do not have the manpower to take on both the ISAF and ZAFT at the same time! This war is only in a stalemate because we have a numerical advantage! If the ISAF joins in, we will loose that, and the balance of power will be tipped into their favor!"

"I must agree with the President, Muruta." Alejandro Corner said from his seat as Ribbons stood next to him. "Even though we are beginning to field Mobile Suits, we would still be at a large disadvantage should we have to fight the ISAF."

Azrael sighed in irritation at that, as a Admiral spoke, "Not to mention, that many people are starting to question our methods, mostly in Western Eurasia and the British Isles, and are demanding we list Triad as a Terrorist Organization. The SALF is gaining more support from the South American populace, and Terminal is increasing their presence there," he said, "And reports tell us the Garrison in the Falklands has increased, with Terminal Agents among them,"

"We cannot list Triad as Terrorists, gentlemen." Azrael said. "They are the only Privatized Military Force who stands a chance against Terminal, and they have helped us in numerous times before."

"Oh, like how Blue Cosmos has helped us?" The Eurasian General sneered. "People like You, Blue Cosmos and Triad have only cause more problems! Junius 7, all of your bombings, the biohazard at the Mendel Colony with help from your 'friends' at Umbrella and now Valhalla! All of this just to get rid of Coordinators?"

"Your organization also relies on Oswell E. Spencer and Umbrella like in the outbreak, a little too much," added Alejandro calmly as everyone remembered the outbreak that the URA contained until Blue Cosmos came in and sterilized the Mendel Colony.

"And I would also like to point out Azrael that the Commander for the Triad Task Force that attacked Valhalla, was former EA Officer Abner Rindt. I'm sure you're all familiar with him?" Alejandro added which resulted in a glare from the blonde and everyone else to snarl at the name.

"The Butcher of Rio de Janeiro?," the General growled out, "_That _little smug bastard is still around? I thought he was court-martialed and sent to Guantanamo Prison,"

"He was," said a Admiral, "But en route to the prison, the ship that was transporting him was attacked by terrorists. Apparently someone liked his style of 'Mop-Up' operations and busted him out,"

"But we don't have evidence to prove that," Azrael countered, and turned to Alejandro, "And how would you know about Triad's members Mr. Corner?,"

The head of the Corner Family could only chuckle, "Let's just say I have my sources." He said, and no one noticed Ribbons smirk a bit at that. "Anyways, not to get off topic, but I've heard the sister ship to the _Archangel _and the other G-Weapons are almost complete?"

The Admiral nodded "Yes, the _Dominion _and its suits complement are at 82% Completion." He said. "The real problem are pilots for the suits of course."

"I have a solution for that," Azrael said with a smirk. "In Fact I have several candidates who will be ready for deployment within a few weeks."

The others all had a bad feeling at that.

"And why do I get the feeling that these 'candidates' are going to be the cause of several headaches in the future?" the General said, and before Azrael could comment on that, Corner beat him to the punch.

"I've read the files on three of them, and I must say, they are a very..._unique _trio," he said, and he swore he could hear Azrael growling lowly, "But two, I believe interest me the most and would be very qualified for the final two G-Weapons," he said and brought up two up folders and motioned for the Eurasian general to come take look he passed them to him. "I believe you will be very interested in them General Revil."

General Johann Abraham Revil nodded as he accepted the files, and as he read through them Alejandro brought out several other files "I also have a few of my own candidates for the other Prototype weapons being produced." He said as he passed out the files to the others.

Meanwhile General Revil looked at the files in his hand, and his eyes widened in shock "I thought she died!" He said as he motioned at the first one.

"Well, as you can see she's not." Alejandro said as he glanced at Azrael "Apparently someone found her nearly destroyed Mobile Armor after the battle, and revived her." He said. "They've also have been trying very hard to brainwash her to follow their orders, but have had little success."

The General followed Alejandro's gaze and couldn't help but give a death glare at the Blue Cosmos Leader, "I see," he said, "And what is her condition now?" he asked.

"She's stable, mentally and physically. The only part of the brainwashing we haven't been able to fix is that she'll fight ZAFT to the bitter end. Though she won't kill innocents whether they are Natural or Coordinator," he said, and the General nodded.

"Good, I hate to see such a fine pilot turned into a monster," he said glaring at the Blue Cosmos leader and looked at the second file and saw the picture of a 16 year old boy with brown messy hair with black highlights and teal colored eyes, his eyebrow raised a bit.

"Keisei Torunaga?" he said, and Alejandro nodded, "Yes, he is part of my own pilot training program. He's a descendant from an old Japanese Samurai Clan, and like them he holds Family and Honor above all else. He's Natural, of course, but thanks to our...modifications he may pilot any Mobile Suit with the same skills as a Coordinator."

"And what might these modifications be?" Revil asked, with a risen eyebrow as Alejandro chuckled "Have no fear General, he is not brainwashed. In fact, he and several others Volunteered for this project." He then glanced at Azrael "In fact he has an enormous hatred for you and your organization, Muruta." he said. "You ended up killing his Fiance during the Bloody Valentine, and I doubt he'll ever forgive you for that."

Azrael just glared at him "A lot of people have grudges against Blue Cosmos," he said. "What makes him different from the traitor to the human race?" Alejandro chuckled "Oh, you'll see soon enough." he said as he saw the others were looking the files of the other Pilots with interest. "With the Permission from the President and the High Command," he said. "I would like to send Mr. Torunaga up to Halberton's 8th fleet, to link up with the _Archangel _when it makes its rendezvous, along with the other pilots he had recommended to join them, who he has personally trained himself."

The President and the others then began to talk among themselves, and until ten minutes later, the President looked at Alejandro, "Mr. Corner, you have my permission, as well as the entire High Command's to send Lieutenant Senior Grade Torunaga, and his men to the 8th Fleet," he said, resulting in Alejandro and Ribbons smirking in victory, while Azrael looked pissed, as the President continued, "How soon can they be ready to head up?"

Alejandro grinned, "With the tide, Mr. President," he said and the Atlantic Federation President nodded, "And what shall we call this unit?"

Alejandro motioned for Ribbons to speak, "Mr. President, the call-sign that Keisei requested his unit to called is Kōsei Squad,"

The President Nodded "Very well, the call-sign for the Lieutenant's Squad shall be Kōsei Squad." He said before he looked at Azrael with a glare, "And we'll keep Triad with us...for now." he said, "But if they cause an incident like Valhalla one more time...I'm cutting them loose, and I might do the same for you organization as well Azrael. I also"

The Blue Cosmos Leader's eyes narrowed, but nodded albeit reluctantly. "Understood...sir." he said. _"_Oh, Mr. President, there's one more thing that should be discussed before we adjourn for the day._"_

The President and the High Command looked at him cautiously as the President asked, "Oh, and what would that be?"

"I had an observer sent to Morgenroete to make sure that Orb didn't try anything funny," began Azrael, "but apparently my observer was killed. His body was found in the remains of a hangar underneath the destroyed Morgenroete factory."

"What makes you think that Orb would try anything funny?" Alejandro asked Azrael.

"Well it was Rhondo Ghina Sahaku who had Morgenroete in Heliopolis cooperate and help build the five G-Weapons that Admiral Halberton proposed building," answered Azrael. "And the circumstances of my observer's death has me worried that this Lord Ghina Sahaku was hiding something."

"I seriously doubt that Lord Ghina would've done anything in secret," Alejandro said to Azrael as Ribbons gave a smirk as the young Blue Cosmos leader wasn't paying attention to him.

Ribbons then stepped forward and said, "I have seen the autopsy report for your observer's death. It seems that he was struck down by a sword. I doubt that Lord Ghina hired someone with a sword to kill your observer."

Azrael narrowed his eyes at the mention of his observer being struck down by a sword and then said, "It must be that damn traitor to the human race, then. Reports on him say that the people in the PLANTS and ZAFT regard the little bastard as the greatest Natural swordsman in the PLANTS."

"Yes, we've all heard that too, Azrael," snorted a Eurasian General.

"Look at it this way, Azrael," added General Revil, "at least the so-called 'traitor to the human race' is better than any Coordinator with a sword and can put them to shame."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile, a few days later**

**Vesalius**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rau looked at the report and couldn't help but grin a little. However, he was still angry about being thrown in jail and getting yelled at by Patrick Zala for harassing one of the ISAF's geneticists. Patrick was not happy, but was able to get it swept under the rug and made the charges go away. Rau thought about the threat that Patrick made to him. The PLANTS National Defense Committee Chairman threatened to let STARS arrest him and beat the crap out of him should he harass another ISAF scientist again or conspire to commit murder. Rau gritted his teeth as he thought, 'Damn you STARS for ruining everything."

"Well now, it appears Defense Chairman Zala is sending us some reinforcements in the form of the _Tesla, _the Amsel Team, and Mikhail Coast," he said as he regained his composure and then turned toward Ades who nodded.

"I wouldn't mind the _Tesla _and Coast coming along, but Victor Amsel and his Team?" he said as he shivered a bit.

Rau chuckled "He is one of our best pilots, Ades." he said. "And their units have the proper Beam Weaponry we will need in order to destroy the Archangel and its Mobile Suits."

Ades sighed "I know sir...but we all know he can be a bit mentally unstable." he said. "After all, he isn't called the Butcher of Ontario for nothing."

"True, but we'll just have to deal with it." Rau said as he looked at the Mission Report "Our mission for now, however is to aid Zar in his search for Lacus Clyne," he said. "The Tesla, along with Victor's own ship the _Butcher_ will rendezvous with us on our way there. As for Mikhail, his GINN High Maneuver Type has just landed, and he should be on his way to the bridge now."

At that moment, the door to the bridge opened and in came, a man with tan skin, short silver hair, yellow eyes, and wearing a black ZAFT pilot's suit.

"Ah, and speak of the Devil," said as he stood up and greeted the 'Doctor' , "It's good of you to join us Mikhail Coast," he said as he shook the former Physician's hand, "I trust the ride here was not too troublesome?"

The doctor-turned-mobile suit pilot only shrugged. "Not at all, I actually prefer using my GINN to get from place to place." he said. "So, I trust you received the Mission Report, sir?"

Rau nodded "Yes I have, we will be launching momentarily." He said as he turned to Athrun, who was also on the bridge. "Athrun, may I introduce you to Mikhail Coast, not only one of our best pilots, but also one of ZAFT's best Doctors."

The two greeted each other and then one of the Bridge officers spoke.

"Sir, we're cleared for launch," said the Greencoat at the communications seat, and Rau nodded and looked to Ades who also nodded.

"Proceed then, all ahead full," he ordered and moments later the _Nazca-_class launched and proceeded to rejoin the _Gamow _and the ships of the Hellfury/Mannequin Teams in their search for the Songstress, and the _Archangel_.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**On the Aztec **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Zar looked at the latest news that came from the PLANTS at first with bored look on his face. He had anticipated that Patrick Zala would come on and make another speech to accuse Naturals of another offense against Coordinators. Then next segment of the news got his eyes to widen in shock.

"_A few days ago a suspect dressed in ZAFT White Officer's uniform was arrested at the hotel where ISAF geneticists are staying while trying to help solve a problem that's currently causing some problems and disheartening the population of the PLANTS,_" began PNN reporter Bernadette Leroux as footage was shown of the suspect being put into the police car and shouting at the STARS officers that arrested him.

"_Do you even know who I am?_" demanded the all too familiar suspect to Zar. "_I am ZAFT Commander Rau Le Creuset. You are only delaying the fact that you will be reported to your superiors in ISAF Command._"

Zar spat out what liquor he had in his mouth in shock to see that it was definitely Rau Le Creuset, but without his mask on. Zar then studied Rau's face as he seemed to recall seeing a face similar to Le Creuset's unmasked face.

"_The suspect was confirmed to be ZAFT Commander Rau Le Creuset and he was arrested on charges of harassment and conspiracy to commit murder by the ISAF's STARS unit, in cooperation with local authorities,_" continued Bernadette, "_however these charges were dropped as Patrick Zala made it clear that ZAFT needed every-able body soldier to secure full recognition of the PLANTS by the Earth Alliance._"

"_Did you just see what I saw, Zar?_" asked Kati as her image appeared on Zar's personal terminal screen.

"Yeah I did," answered Zar. "Never thought that Le Creuset would stoop to doing something so petty as harassment."

"_I agree, but who did Le Creuset conspire to murder?_" Kati asked with a quizzical look on her face. "_He wouldn't have been charged with conspiracy to commit murder if he wasn't threatening to kill an EA soldier or even ISAF. It seems that something is going on and we need to find what it is soon._"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**5 days later**

**With the Archangel, Morningstar, Kitsune, and HOME**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The four ships of the ISAF, E.A, and Junk Guild fleet continued at a steady pace forward through space as they made their way towards the 8th fleet. By luck, for a whole five days there had been no signs of ZAFT anywhere, aside from Lyle and Dex who had come to the conclusion to not report the _Archangel's _position to ZAFT seeing how A). It wasn't their mission and B). They thought it would be unfair.

The _Kitsune _and her Crew had also decided to stick around, the Commander saying that he still had the mission of Protecting Lacus, and he intended to see it to the end, as did the rest of the crew of the _Iscariot-_class Cruiser, including the three remaining pilots of the Tora Team.

On the _Archangel, _Kira, Lowe, and Jordan have been helping Cagalli, Mu, Cornelia, and Flay get use to their new Mobile Suits, as well as helping them make a few customizations of their own. For Mu and Cornelia's units, as well as the other Former Triad Patriots, they managed to fix them with the proper hardpoints to use Striker Packs. But for Mu and Cornelia's units, they could mount two completely new striker packs they had created by refitting their Moebius Zero Units, creating a Gunbarrel Striker Pack for them to use. The two former Mobile Armor pilots have christened their units 'Patriot Zero's'.

As for Cagalli and Flay, the two also got their units customize. Nothing much other than adding Striker Pack Hardpoints, and doing some painting. However when the two girls began training, Jordan and the others were surprised to see how quickly both of them got use to piloting their suits. Cagalli was one thing, since she had Military Training before hand, but what really shocked them was how easily Flay was getting use to her Suit.

Still, though Cagalli was proving to be more than ready, the others felts Flay wasn't ready just yet for combat, but assured her that they saw she had potential, and will be fighting soon.

As they trained, the others slowly began to notice how Flay and Jordan began to grow closer and closer together. Something Sai was getting a bit worried about, but most of the others would just tease the two about it, much to their embarrassment since neither were willing to admit their feelings to the other.

While on the Bridge, the surviving EA soldiers and the Heliopolis students where manning their posts when Romero Pal noticed something.

"Huh...," he said and began typing on his keyboard, it was only a minute until his eyes widened, "...Captain!" he said getting Murrue's attention.

_**0-0-0-With Jordan-0-0-0**_

Jordan was in the hanger working on the Dagger. During the last few days he made several modifications to the MP version of the Strike, like replacing the 40mm head Vulcans with the more powerful 65mm CIWS from the Patriots. He was tempted to remove the 12.5mm Anti Infantry Machine Guns mounted in the toes, but he decided to leave them for just in case.

Another upgrade he made for his unit, as well as any other unit that uses the Sword Striker, is that he re-modified the said Striker Pack to use two swords, two boomerangs, and two rocket anchors at once, to double its effectiveness in battle. He also made a modification that allows the two swords to connect to one-another to form either A). a more powerful blade that could easily slice through the bridge of a _Nazca-_class Destroyer in one powerful swipe, or B). Form to create a Twin-bladed sword, which Jordan personally liked the most.

However he also created his own Personal Striker Pack for his unit alone. He called it: The Jordan Custom Striker. It took one of the Spare IWSP Striker Packs on the Archangel, only he had removed the Rail Guns, and replaced the anti-ship swords with two Type 5 Garuda Anti-ship swords that they salvaged from the Triad Ships from the debris belt. He also had the plan of adding Mirage Colloid onto his unit, as well as the Strike since Kira requested it, but that wouldn't be done until later.

Another upgrade he added, was that instead of using power consuming P.S Armor, he decided to use the same Laminated Armor Plating used by the Cavaliers and the Backdraft.

All in all, the 01A1 Dagger was now a force to reckon with, in fact it had so many upgrades that Jordan had decided to rechristen the whole unit into the: "GAT-X01A1 Dagger Gundam," especially after repainting it to look more like the Strike, only making the V Crest Gold instead of white.

As he continued to work on updating the O.S to use the new weapons he installed, which also included the ability to use the same Beast Rifle Patriot Grenadiers used, his mind slowly drifted to Flay. He was glad to see that she was getting a hang of piloting her Patriot so quickly, but he was also very worried.

He was worried that if she was out there on the battlefield, that he may not be able to protect her, the A_rchangel_and the others at once. Jordan couldn't live with himself if Flay, or if one of the others got hurt because he failed to protect them, just like he failed to protect his brother...

Jordan shook his head at that thought '_Get a fracking grip Jordan!_' he thought to himself. '_There was nothing you could do back then! And Flay's not ready to pilot her Patriot yet, so it will be a while before I have to worry about her as well._' He then sighed as he closed his eyes. '_And your not going to fail to protect her and the others.'_ he thought determined. '_If I give it my all...I will be able to do it._'

"You alright Jordan?" Lowe's voice came through his ears, and Jordan opened his eyes to see Lowe standing outside the Cockpit of the Dagger.

"Ya, I'm fine Lowe." Jordan said with a sigh. Lowe rose an eyebrow, not buying it "Your worried about whenever Flay goes to battle, aren't you?" he asked.

Jordan had to chuckle at that, "Nothing gets by you Lowe," he said, "You know me better than anyone," Lowe could only grin at that.

"Damn straight man," he said, then became serious again, "So you want to talk about it?" he asked and Jordan sighed.

"What the hell," he said as he leaned back in his seat. "Its just...I've been having these feelings for Flay, and now...I don't know what to do with them. I mean, about a Month ago I'd still care for her since she was a friend, but now..."

Lowe smiled a bit as Jordan explained his problem "Well, that's easy Jordan." He said. "You love Flay is all."

Jordan just shook his head, "Lowe, I can't love her!" he said, "She's arranged to marry Sai! I'm not the kind of person who steals people from others like that. And besides, even though she's gone through a huge Personality 180, I doubt she'd feel the same way about me...I'm still a Coordinator after all."

The Junk Guild pilot sighed "Jordan, you don't know that." He said. "Your right about her going through a Personality 180, but just because she's arranged to marry Sai doesn't mean you can't love her. In fact, I bet she's probably very unhappy with that, since she had no say in weather or not she got to marry him or not."

Jordan sighed "Its not that easy Lowe," he said. "You and I both know Flay's Father is George Allster, and that guy's about as Anti-Coordinator as they can come."

Lowe sighed at that, "True, the guy needs a reality check of the highest order," he said, "But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't love her back,"

Jordan then looked at Lowe like he was insane, "And what about Sai? I can't just do that to him like that!" He almost shouted. "I'm not one of those jerks who steal other peoples girlfriends away from them!"

"I never said you were," Lowe said. "I'm just saying you should find out how Sai and Flay's relationship is going. Chances are at this point, with everything that's been going on those two have been growing further apart. So there may be a chance for you and Flay to be together."

Jordan thought about that for a moment. "I'll...think about it," he said before Lowe sighed and they went back to work.

"Hey come on, we gotta that new weapon Master Un No made for the Strike and install it so the Strike has a weapon if it doesn't have a Striker Pack attached to it," Lowe said to Jordan.

"Alright, I'm coming," said Jordan as he exited the cockpit of his newly christened Dagger Gundam. "Can't believe how we managed to get a Gerbera Straight from the guy."

Jordan briefly reflected on recovering the incomplete and discarded blade. He and Lowe then went to work on reforging the sword and took 3 straight days of non-stop work and with help from the mechanics, things went faster than the thought 5 days.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Kira and Lenore**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I see..." Lenore said as she spoke with her son's childhood friend Kira after he explained to her what has happened. "So my son has joined ZAFT, and you've fought him?"

Kira nodded in regret, "I don't want to fight him, but I had no choice," he said, "All my friends from Heliopolis are on this ship and I told him that," he then shook his head at the memory of what Athrun said to him that day, "He's changed a lot, he and your husband blame all Naturals for the Bloody Valentine,"

Lenore could shake her head, "It's not your fault Kira," she said, "When something like this happens, people change, whether we want them to or not." She then smiled a bit "hopefully though, maybe we can change the way they look at Naturals." she said.

Kira nodded "Ya, I hope so too..." he said before there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Lenore asked.

"It's Lacus," came the voice of the said songtress, to the surprise of the others. "May I come in?"

"Uhh, sure! Come on in!" Lenore said, and a moment later Lacus stepped into the Room.

"Lacus, what are you going here?" Kira asked, surprised. "I thought you were on the _Morningstar._" Lacus smiled a bit "I was, but I wanted to see how Miss Zala was doing." she said, as she floated over to Lenore who then embraced her.

"It's good to see you here, Lacus," Lenore said, "But are you sure about coming here on the _Archangel_? There could be Blue Cosmos agents who would more than anything take a shot at you," she said, but Lacus only smiled.

"I know that Mrs. Zala, but it's been so long since I saw you," the rosette said, "You're like a second mother to me when my real mother died, and when the Bloody Valentine happened, I thought I lost another," as she said this tears leaked out of her eyes as she hugged her. Lenore could only smile as she held the girl who became the daughter she never had.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." she said as she held Lacus. "I'm alive, and I'm here. And I won't be going anywhere, I promise."

On the side, Kira smiled as he watched Lacus and Lenore embrace. He was glad to see that the pink-haired girl had been reunited with the long thought dead wife of Patrick Zala.

Lacus then looked to Kira and said to him, "Oh Jordan wished for me to tell you to see him Mr. Guele down in the hangar for a surprise they have for you.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**On the Bridge of the Archangel**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Murrue was floating next to Romero as he was typing on the keyboard.

"Are you sure, Chief?" the de facto Captain said, and Romero nodded, "I'm positive, it's an encrypted code, and if I could just...there!" he said and then everyone listened as voice came through.

_"Ar...gel...do...ou...ad me...t..._gomery_..," _said the garbled message.

"Hang on, I tune it to a different channel," the Chief said. And after a few modifications, the message came through, much more clearly this time.

"_Archangel, ____do you read me? This is the __Montgomery. ____We have been sent to escort you to the 8____th____ Fleet._" The voice said, much clearer now to the shock of the others. "_We are en-route now, along with the _Law _and _Bernard _to bring you and the _Morningstar _back with us. Also be advised Vice Foreign Minister George Allster is also on board._"

Despite the last part the voice just said, Murrue is relieved.

"They're from Admiral Halberton's command!" she said as the other bridge crew members gave out sighs of relief.

"We're going home!"

"Finally, some help,"

"Our luck's finally changing,"

These were the usual sayings going around the bridge.

"Don't lose focus now, we're not out of the woods yet," Murrue said, and the men nodded and went back to their stations. All the while Murrue had one thought on her mind.

_'Just a little bit longer,' she thought. 'We're almost through this, just a little bit more!'_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On the**_****** Aztec**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Sir, we have detected Earth Forces Warships in Alpha Sector." Said the Sensors officer of the _Aztec. _

Zar rose an eyebrow at that "Out this far out? That's unusual..." he said. "How many?"

"Three sir," the officer said. "According to these readings, we've got a _Nelson-_class Battleship, and two _Drake-_class Escort ships."

Zar's eyes squinted at that, _'Could it be they're waiting for the _Archangel?_,' _he thought, and then turned to the Communications Officer, "Get Kati on the line!" he ordered and the greencoat and went to work. A few minutes later, Kati's image appeared on the viewscreen.

_"Zar? I assume you came up with the same theory as I did about those three ships?"_ she asked and the Devil of Endymion nodded.

"Yes, I did," he said, "There can be only one reason why there out here this far...,"

_"They're planning to rendezvous with the_ _Archangel,_" she said, and at that moment Rau's image appeared next to Kati's. "_I agree, its the only possible solution._" he said. "_What do you plan on doing Zar?_"

Zar thought about the scenarios that went through his head before answering. "Mine, Kati's and your teams will deploy to make the intercept." he said. "We will tell Victor and the _Tesla _to continue their search for Miss Clyne." He said. "If we attack the fleet, the _Archangel _will either come to its aid, or it will stay away, where they will be low on supplies and will be easier to defeat. But I have a gut feeling that they will come to their aid."

Rau looked at Zar, and nodded, "_Yes, I agree with you on that strategy. Though Victor will be displeased that he'll be out of the fight," _the White Duelist said, and Zar just scoffed, "Knowing him he'll just blow everything up. I prefer to disable the _Archangel,_ the Strike, the Unknown unit, and send the Heliopolis Militia back to the ISAF, no unnecessary slaughter," he said with an edge to his voice.

Rau shrugged at that, "_I was merely pointing out a fact,"_ he said,_ "Anyways, I will prepare my pilots and move my ship into position. Le Creuset out." and with that his image disappeared._

"_Fucking hate that prick._" Kati said with a sigh, and Zar and several crewmen on both her ship and Zar's chuckled at that. "Don't we all, Kati." he said. "Anyways, let's move into position, and get this battle over with." Kati nodded and then asked, "_Will we destroy the Archangel and the Strike?_"

"No, we'll capture them and try to convince them to join either ZAFT or at least the ISAF. They must know that Blue Cosmos will more than likely kill them for having a Coordinator piloting the Strike."

Kati nodded in agreement and her image disappeared as their ships began to move into position.

'I hope that the crew of that ship will see reason once we have them surrounded and disabled,' thought Zar. 'It would certainly be better than the alternative. From what Sayla told me, the crew of the Archangel is very smart and would be of great help to either us or the ISAF.'

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In the Crew lounge**_

******0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Matthew was staring off into space as he looked out the window, which just outside lied the remains of Junius 7. His eyes were fixed on the debris of the destroyed colony, unable to turn away from it.

This was the sight that welcomed Sayla as she entered the lounge. She came in and noticed Matthew had yet to even notice her presence. Sayla moved towards Matthew, and she could see in his eyes the pain and sadness he was fighting off.

"Matthew? You alright?" Sayla said to the GINN pilot, startling him a bit. "Oh ah, Sayla... Didn't know you were here." He said as he recomposed himself.

Sayla smiled a bit "Don't worry, I just got here." She said. "You alright though? You look a bit...out of it."

"No, no I'm fine." Matthew said, but Sayla didn't buy it for one second. "Matt, you never were a good liar." She said. "Come on, what is it?"

Matthew looked at Sayla, and sighed knowing she wouldn't drop it. "Its just...I never thought I'd come back here...to Junius 7..." He said, his voice filled with regret to Sayla's surprise.

"Your from Junius 7?" She asked, shocked. But Matthew shook his head "Not exactly, though I was living there at the time." He said. "I'm from Orb originally, but I moved to Junius 7 to be with my Fiance...It was around that time tensions between ZAFT and the E.A began to rise, and I wanted to be able to protect her and the other citizens of the PLANTs, so I joined ZAFT, though my folks back at Orb don't know I did."

Sayla could see where this story was going, and her eyes grew wide. "You mean she was..." she said, and Matthew nodded as she covered her mouth and gasped. "Yes...she was in the colony when it was destroyed..." Matthew said, trying to fight of the tears. "Both her and my unborn child...and the worse part is that I could have stopped it..."

"Matthew...it's not your fault for what happened-" she said, but she jumped when he snapped at her "Yes it was!" He shouted. "It's my fault their dead! Why their all dead! I _had _the Mobeius with the nuke in my sights! I could have saved them! But I fired one second, one damned second too late as it launched the Nuke!"

"Matthew...," Sayla said in shock, and Matthew's eyes widened when he realized that he yelled at her when she was just trying to help him, and immediately felt bad.

"I...I'm sorry, Sayla," he said, "It's just...I hate myself for not _doing _enough to prevent the Bloody Valentine from happening, and saving the lives of not just Kelsey...but everyone else."

Sayla gave Matthew a sympathetic look "It's alright Matt." she said. "But either way it wasn't your fault. The fault for what happened belongs to Blue Cosmos and the Earth Alliance. Their the ones who destroyed the colony, not you."

Before their conversation could go any further, "_All Pilots, report to your stations. I repeat: All Pilots report to your stations." _came the voice over the intercom.

"Well, duty calls," Matthew said as Sayla sighed.

"Yes indeed," with that the two headed to the hanger. "If it interests you, someone placed a memorial plaque with a bouquet of paper flowers released in remembrance of the victims. Maybe not everyone in the EA are evil."

Matthew's eyes widened at the mention of the memorial plaque and the bouquet. He then had a slight smirk on his face and thought that maybe Sayla was right.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Back on the Archangel**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ma'am, I'm picking up three ships. Two _Drakes _and a _Nelson," _Sai said, "The _Nelson's _IFF identifies it as the _Montgomery, _while the _Drakes _are the _Bernard_ and _Law," _

Murrue nodded, "The _Montgomery _is Captain Koopman's ship," she said with a small smile. "Good to have him here, it's about time we got a break."

"Ma'am, the _Montgomery _is hailing us." Mir said. "Patching it through."

A few moments later, and on the front view screen of the archangel appeared the image of Captain Koopman, and the Vice Foreign Minister George Allster on the bridge of the _Montgomery._

_"Lieutenant Ramius!" _the captain of the Montgomery, _"It's good to see you alive! We thought we lost hope when Heliopolis was destroyed, but when we saw the _Archangel _during the incident at Valhalla, we were relieved," _he said and Murrue nodded her head.

"Captain Koopman it's good to see you as well," she said, and at that moment, Flay and Jordan appeared on the bridge, with the latter in her flight suit, much to George Allster's surprise.

"Flay?" he asked in shock. Hearing his voice caused Flay to freeze as she looked at the screen, and her eyes went wide. "Daddy!" She shouted, happily to see her Father again. "Y-Your really here!"

"Flay, thank god your alright!" George said with a happy smile "After Heliopolis I haven't heard a word from you! Are you alright?"

Flay smiled and nodded "Yes daddy," she said, and she notice that he was looking at Flay's Earth Forces uniform, "I hope you don't mind Daddy, I..wanted to help out since we were shorthanded," she said, while said Vice Foreign Minister Allster just nodded in understanding, and then noticed Jordan.

"Who are you, young man?" he asked. Jordan stiffened just a bit as he was addressed. "Um, Jordan sir! Jordan Takeo!" He said. "I'm one of the Volunteer pilots for the Mobile Weapons on board."

The Vice Minister rose an eyebrow at that _"So your a Coordinator?"_ He asked, and Jordan stiffed a bit more, and Flay and the others got looks of concern on their faces, knowing how the Minister views Coordinators.

"Y-Yes sir." Jordan said as he bowed his head a bit, expecting him to begin lashing out with insults, and warnings about staying away from his daughter and such.

However he, and the others were surprised as the Vice Foreign minister hummed and nodded _"I See...well, for what it is worth, I must thank you and any other pilots on the _Archangel_ for keeping my daughter safe from harm."_ he said.

_This _actually surprised the whole bridge crew of the Archangel, especially Flay. They were all expecting him to start shouting Anti-Coordinator bull crap, and all that. None of them were expecting he would actually _thank _Jordan, or any of the Coordinator pilots of the Archangel for what they had done.

"Uh...t-thank you sir, but it was nothing." Jordan said. "We just do what's right."

The man just nodded his head, while Koopman who was in the same state as the Bridge Crew of _Archangel, _manage to snap out of it.

_"Uh, well, now that that's taken care of_," he said and turned back to Murrue, _"By the way Lieutenant, I noticed that two other ships are accompanying your ship and_ _the_ _Morningstar__, care to explain?_," he said, but before Murrue can explain, Trisha came on the viewscreen next the one showing Koopman and the Vice Foreign Minister.

_"Murrue! We got trouble!" _she said in a panicked voice which got everyone alarmed.

"Trisha? What is it?" Murrue said.

_"An hour ago I've sent Monica out in her Shadow Patriot to scope out the area for any surprises! And not just 3 minutes ago, she reported spotting a ZAFT Fleet, among them are the_ Aztec, _the _Vesalius, _and worse, Victor Amsel's ship, the _Butcher!," Murrue's eyes and everyone else who heard of the Butcher of Ontario, widened in alarm.

"Victor Amsel is _here?_" Murrue asked, with a hint of fear as she, and many of the others have heard of the infamous Butcher of Ontario. Trisha nodded. "_Yes, and Monica also reports another _Nazca-_class Destroyer, four _Laurasia-_class Frigates, and a _Mu-_class Type D Escort Cruiser in the area as well!" _she said. "_And she just reported that the _Aztec-_class, the _Vesalius, _the other _Nazca-_class and three _Laurasia-_class ships are en-route to here!_"

Koopman swore when he heard that "_Dammit__, it's never easy..._" he said. "_What about the other ships?_"

"_Monica said, thankfully, Victor's ship, as well as the other _Laurasia-_class and the _Mu-_class are not following._" She said, to the relief of the others. "_But the other ships will be on our position in 6 Minutes!_"

Murrue cursed at that, _'Dammit! How can it get any worse?'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**On the Bridge of the Aztec**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Sir, we should be on their position in 6 minutes," said the officer as Zar nodded.

"Very good. Have Matthew and Sayla launch first," he said, "We'll focus our attack on the E.A Escort Fleet. Hopefully it will draw out the _Archangel _to come to their aid, and that moment we'll switch targets, but we will still need to destroy the fleet." The officer nodded as he issued out the orders.

Not to long after, and Sayla's GuAIZ, followed by Matthew's GINN launched from the Aztec. Zar gave a nod of approval at the series of Upgrades Matthew had put through the Mobile Suit which formerly belonged to the Magic Bullet of Dusk. After getting what was left of the Hyperion that was destroyed during the Artemis Attack, Matthew had upgraded his GINN to be able to use several of the weapons the Hyperion used, including its Beam Knives and beam SMG, replacing the GINN's Assault Rifle which could do little to no damage against G-Weapon's P.S Armor. He had also upgraded his suit with the same Vulcan Shield system used on CGUEs, and he also added a NOL-Y941 heavy laser sword that use to be on Shiho's CGUE DEEP Arms, but the Pilot had been given permission to pilot one of the Captured Hyperions so she gave her DEEP Arms to Matthew, who took the sword for himself to use.

"Sir, the E.A Fleet are launching Mobile Suits...what the?" The sensors officer said as he looked at his screen. "Sir, the Yeti's look modified!"

Zar rose an eyebrow at that "Modified how?" He asked.

"See for yourself," he said as the front view screen then showed the _Nelson _and two _Drake's_ begin deploying Yeti's. However, as the officer had said, these units looked different. On their shoulders they had additional thrusters, and appeared to be more well armed with Beam Weapons and the same swords used on Patriots.

"Well, what do you know." Zar though out loud. "Looks like the Rumors are True...the E.A are upgrading their Yeti Forces..." He then looked at the emblem placed on the unit's shoulders, and his eyes narrowed a bit as he recognized the emblem.

"Well now, I was not expecting _them_ to be here as well," the Devil of Endymion said, much to everyone's confusion.

"Sir?" another officer said.

"The Moebius Squad, the only full Squad in the EA to survive Endymion with all it's members," Zar said, to the shock of the others. "Their possibly one of the best Squadrons the E.A has to offer, and their Captain is one of the EA's best Yeti Pilots. Adrian 'Mobeius One' Galland." He then turned to the Comm Officer "Tell Kati and the others to launch their units now!" He said. "I'm not taking any chances with these guys!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**On the Archangel**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Captain! The _Montgomery _is launching Mobile Suits! ID verification identifies as Yetis!" Sai said and then became confused, "We're getting a hail from the lead unit!,"

Moments later the viewscreen flickered on and a man who appeared to be in his mid 20's appeared, wearing a sky blue with regular blue trim EA flight suit. They saw some dark brown behind his helmet visor and his dark eyes.

"_This is 'Mobeius One' of Moebius Squad to the_ Archangel!" the pilot said much to the shock of the Bridge crew, and Jordan. "_We'll do what we can to hold them off! You get your asses moving back to the 8th Fleet!_"

"What!" Murrue shouted in shock. "But you'll never be able to hold them off on your own, its suicide!"

"_We don't have a choice!_" Adrian shouted back. "_We're expendable, your not! Make the Rendezvous with the 8th fleet NOW! Adrian out!"_ and with that his image disappeared.

Flay, meanwhile, had a look of panic on her face "W-We're not gonna just leave them, are we?" She asked, fearful for what could happen to both her Father and the other men and women from the escort fleet.

Murrue sighed as she looked at her options "We should help...but we need to get the G-Weapons to the 8th Fleet as soon as possible." she said. "We can't abandon the mission."

Jordan heard this, and his eye closed for a moment. "Miss Ramius," he said, getting their attention. "My Older Brother once told me that 'Those who abandon the Mission are Trash'," when he said that, Flay and several others had looks of shock that he was practically agreeing to leave the fleet to its fate.

"But..." Jordan said, "He also said: 'But those who abandon their Friends, Allies and Family are far _worse _than Trash." He then looked at Captain and the others. "So, I guess the question comes down to this: Are we Trash? Or are we worse than Trash?"

They all began to think long and hard about that, most of them conflicted on what to do.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With the Escort Fleet**

**Bridge of the Montgomery**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"I can't believe you ordered the _Archangel_ and the other ships with them to retreat!," George Allster as Koopman sighed.

"I know Vice Minister, but we need to ensure they survive." The captain said. "The war may depend on that ship, and we must protect it. And I know how much you care for your Daughter, and you want to make sure she is safe, correct?"

George sighed at that "I know, but still..." He said before one of the officers spoke up "Sir! Enemy Fleet are launching Mobile Suits!" He said. "Mobeius Squadron is preparing to intercept...wait a minute...Sir! The _Archangel _and the ships with it are changing course towards us!"

Koopman and George's eyes widen at that.

"What?" the Vice Foreign Minister said, "Get me the _Archangel immediately_!" he ordered and soon Murrue's visage came up on the viewscreen.

"Lieutenant! What are you doing? Captain Koopman gave you specific orders to fall back!" he said, and the Brunette EA officer could only offer a small smile.

"Let's just say Mr. Takeo gave us some very _encouraging _words, Sir," she said.

George could blink, "Let me speak to my daughter," he said and sighed, _'Veronica...I hope I'm doing the right thing,' _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A few minutes earlier**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jordan had left the bridge, and was now heading towards the pilot locker room to get his helmet, and meet up with Kira and the others. Just as he reached the room, "Jordan!" A voice called out, and Jordan turned around to see Flay approaching.

The pilot blinked in surprise "Flay?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting ready to fight, what else?" Flay said, and Jordan's eyes went wide. "Flay, you can't pilot your Patriot yet!" He shouted, but Flay didn't budge.

"You said me and Cagalli are doing good in our training!" She shouted back. "I know she'll be fighting, so why can't I?"

"Because your not ready!" Jordan replied sternly. "Cagalli has actually had Previous Military Training! You haven't! And on top of that, even though your good, your just not ready for a full on battle like this yet!"

"B-But My Father is out there!" Flay shouted back, tears developing in her eyes. "Do you expect me to just sit here, and do _nothing!_"

Before Jordan could say anything else, the Intercom turned on "_Flay Allster, Report to the bridge. Repeat: Flay Allster, Report to the bridge._" it said.

"Looks like they need you at the bridge..." Jordan said before turning to the Red Haired girl he had developed so many feelings for in the past few weeks. "Flay...I won't let you pilot the Patriot yet...but I promise you I'll keep your Father safe, alright?" He said.

Flay looked at Jordan with a tearful expression "Y-You promise?" She asked, and Jordan smiled and nodded. "Yes, I Promise." He said. Flay stood there for a moment before sighing "Alright...just please! Please keep him safe!" She pleaded, and with that she turned and left.

Jordan sighed a bit, and he was about to enter the locker room when he heard someone say "You shouldn't keep promises you might not be able to keep, Jordan." Jordan looked to see Dean standing there with the other pilots of the Militia.

The Dagger pilot looked back "I know I can keep them safe, I just need to try." He said as he grabbed his helmet from the Locker Room. "I can't fail here, I won't fail..."

Dean sighed a bit, as did some of the others. "I hope so Kid," he said as they made their way for the hanger. "I hope so..."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On the **_******Aztec**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Sir! We have the _Archangel _In our sensors!" The Officer on the Sensors said. "Course Three-Zero-Five!" Zar smirked a bit, '_So their coming to help after all._' He thought. However then the officer said "Sir, there are three other ships with it though! I'm seeing the _Morningstar, _an _Isariot-_class Cruiser, and a _Marseilles____ III-__class_ Transport with it!"

Zar's eyebrows raised in concern, "What are they doing?" he asked no-one in particular.

"Sir, we're getting a hail from the _Morningstar," _the Communications officer said.

"On screen, now!" he ordered, and a moment later, Trisha's face was seen.

_"This is Trisha Hohenheim, Captain of the ISAF Mobile Assault Carrier,_ Morningstar," Trisha said, "_Attention ZAFT vessels, cease your attack, immediately, we are part of a Joint E.A and ISAF Diplomatic Mission to discover the truth as to why Triad attacked Valhalla a week ago. We're not here for a fight!"_

Zar listened to the transmission curiously. '_Well, that explains a bit._' he thought as he considered his options. '_Well, we could easily avoid a fight and continue searching for Miss Clyne...but on the down side we would be letting the EA's new Battleship link up with the 8th fleet, not exactly something I would _want _to happen, but still...'_

However, before Zar could come up with a reply, unfortunately, Rau beat him to the punch "_Perhaps you haven't been keeping up with current events, Miss Hohenheim, but ZAFT is at war with the E.A._" The masked man said as his image appeared, a small smirk on his face. "_We are well in our right to attack Earth Forces ships because of that. But if you and your ship attempts to defend the E.A ships, then we will have no choice but to engage you as well._"

Zar's and everyone else's eyes widen in alarm at that, "WHAT! Rau what the hell are you doing?" he yelled at the White Duelist, "Are you trying to cause an incident?"

**0-0-0-With the Mannequin Team-0-0-0**

Kati, who was listening in to the conversation, and after hearing what Rau said, immediately became alarmed.

"What is that fool doing!" She shouted, wide eyed. "If this keeps up he's gonna piss of the whole ISAF at this rate!"

"_I am simply following my Orders, Zar, Kati._" Rau said, the smirk never leaving his face. "_Defense Chairman Zala had made it _very _clear he wanted to stop the _Archangel _from meeting with the 8th Fleet, and I intend to do so._"

"_But threatening to attack the __Morningstar,_ _which is an ISAF ship_ _as well?" _Zar countered, clearly pissed, _"Are you out of your mind?" _

Rau simply ignored Zar and the two saw him turn to a specific direction.

_"Have the G-Weapons we have captured, as well as Gilliam's GINN launch immediately. Have them engage the Earth Alliance Advance Force, the _Archangel, _and if necessary, the ISAF ships," _he said much to the growing shock of the two ZAFT Commanders, but what Rau said next, made them almost have a heart attack, _"Also, recall the Amsel Team, we may need their help to deal with the ISAF if they get in the way."_

Kati was almost seeing red as she glared at Rau '_Rau, I swear to god I'm going to find a way to demote you all the way back to a fucking Green Coat the moment I get the Chance!_' she thought.

**0-0-0-With the Amsel Team-0-0-0**

Victor Amsel stood on the bridge of his _Mu-_class Type D Escort Cruiser, the _Butcher._ He was a man at 6'3 with black shoulder length hair and viridian eyes, wearing a Red ZAFT Uniform. The look on his face was of irritation, and the reason why because he was stuck searching for the spoiled brat of that fool Siegel Clyne, while that upstart, Zar Hellfury and that Iron Bitch, Kati Mannequin, were hogging all the action.

_'Tft! I'm stuck searching for a pampered brat, while those two get all the glory,' _he growled in his mind.

"Sir! We're getting a message from the _Vesalius! _Commander Le Creuset is recalling us back to fight the 'Legged Ship' !" the communications officer said. "He says the ISAF Ship the _Morningstar _is with it, along with an _Iscariot-_class Cruiser and a Junk Guild ship. There is also an E.A Escort feet there as well, and the Mobeius Squad is with it."

When he heard that, Victor's face of irritation was replaced with a happy smirk '_Well I'll be, looks like I can trust that Masked Freak after all.'_ he thought. "Alright then, let's get moving then!" He said. "Signal the _Tesla _and _Gamow _to continue their search for Lacus, and get my team ready for action! Plot a course to the _Vesalius _now! Time we finally had some Fun!"

Most of the bridge crew grinned sickly as they followed their orders, and the _Butcher _changed its course to help Rau take down the Legged ship.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

While this was happening, however, another fleet of ships were approaching the area. Specifically, Triad vessels. A fleet of 7 ships were making their way towards the battle space. The fleet consisted of two _Texas-_class Light carriers, three _Murder-_class Cruisers, one _Massacre-_class battleship, and finally one _Slaughter-_class Carrier.

On the bridge of the _Slaughter _was none other than Abner Rindt himself. After the Valhalla incident, and returning to a Secret Triad Base, he was pleasantly surprised to find his new ship, the _Slaughter _was finally completed and ready for action, modified with Mirage Colloid so he will not have a repeat of last time again.

He was also trying to think up a way to pay Azrael back for his defeat at Valhalla, since he couldn't actually touch the smug little bastard himself who was safe in one of his many cozy little Villa style houses in the Atlantic Federation.

"Sir!" his Sensors officer said, "I'm picking up contacts bearing 340, right near the edge of the Debris Belt! Identified as multiple ZAFT, ISAF, and EA ships, and two of them are the _Archangel _and the _Morningstar!" _he said, and Abner smiled.

_'Well now, it appears I got a second chance' _he though sadistically, then a communications officer spoke.

"Sir we're picking up a message from the _Archangel. _It's on the BC channel," he said and Abner immediately felt irritated by that. Sure Blue Cosmos was the best customer of Triad, but they were annoying as hell. He just sighed in defeat, "Put it on," he ordered. And the officer nodded and soon after the image of a man wearing an Earth Forces uniform appeared.

"_Finally, a response!"_ the man said. "_I was beginning to think you guys wouldn't respond!_"

"So, you work for Blue Cosmos?" Abner asked, "What do you want? We're in the middle of something here." The Blue Cosmos member smirked "_Well, I've heard that my organization had hired you to Assassinate Lacus Clyne, correct?_" He said, and Abner rose an eyebrow at that.

"Yes, and we destroyed the _Silverwind,_ what about it?" he asked.

"_The Coordinator Bitch survived._" The BC member said, to Abner's shock. "_She was in a Life Pod, but the ISAF ship _Morningstar _picked her up, but right now she's on board the _Archangel_...with Lenore Zala._"

Abner's eyebrows rose at that, "The wife of Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala?" he asked, since he read the report that she died in the Bloody Valentine, "I thought she was killed when your organization nuked the Junius 7 PLANT Colony,"

The BC agent only continued to smirk, "_Apparently she survived because she was in what that ISAF Captain called a Cryostasis pod, or whatever...but the main point being is that she is on _this _ship," _and Abner seemed to smirk more, and then a thought entered his head, "What is your name?"

The BC blinked in confusion at the question. "_Umm...Alvin, Alvin Komachi...why?_" he asked.

"Oh, no reason." Abner said, smirk still on his face. "It would seem a good business opportunity has presented itself...if we can capture the _Archangel, _we can hold both Lacus _and _Lenore hostage and up for Ransom against ZAFT. If we play our cards right...we'll all be paid handsomely for the reward of capturing the _Archangel, and _from the money we get from those two. And you, my friend can get a big from Sutherland and a big reward from your boss," he said, laughing on the inside as he watched the Blue Cosmos member starting to get starry eyed.

_"Oh yes...I like the sound of that!" _he said cheerfully, "_How soon can you get here though, it looks like it's about to get crazy here in a minute!," _

Abner looked at his Navigator who looked back, "Sir, we should be there in approximately 8 minutes giving our current speed. If we hit the engines at full power, we'll cut that time in half, although, the _Texas-_class carriers of the fleet would lag behind," the man said and Abner turned to the viewscreen.

"Their is your answer Mr. Komachi, I suggest you stay in quarters on the _Archangel _for the time being and not do anything stupid," he said. Alvin nodded as the communication came to an end.

"You're going to tell the _Archangel _he's a spy, aren't you?" Bring asked as he stood on the bridge. Abner snickered and nodded "Yes, would be a nice little act of revenge on Blue Cosmos if they lost their little spy on the _Archangel._" He said. "And if these Communications are any indicator, George Allster is on board the _Montgomery, _so killing him would be another blow since he does have a lot of power in BC."

Bring nodded "Alright, but what of the _Morningstar _and the other ships?" he asked and Abner shrugged "Destroy them, I could honestly care less what happens to them, but it would be best if we destroy them." He then turned to the Pilot "You know what to do, Bring." he said, and the Pilot smirked as he left the bridge for the hanger.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Kira**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Kira in the Strike equipped with the Aile Strike Pack and recently acquired and reforged Gerbera Straight, was making its way to help the Escort ships of the 8th Fleet, along with Mu, Cornelia, Jordan, Kyle, Arleen, Canard and his team. Dean and his team, along with Cagalli, the _Kitsune's_ MS Team, and Lowe were going to stay back and keep the _Archangel _defended.

"_So what do we got ahead of us?" _Cornelia asked as they headed toward the Escort Fleet which was now under attack.

_"We've got 10 GINNs, 6 of those new GUaIZ, all the G-Weapons, and a few unknowns," _Miriallia said and the pilots each raised an eyebrow at that.

"Unknowns?" Kira said, as Miriallia nodded, _"Yes, and it appears one of the GINNs is heavily modified, theirs another Unknown that has some transforming ability, and one looks like a G-Weapon, and is using some sort of Energy Shields."_

"_That GINN wouldn't happen to be Orange now would it?_" Jordan asked curiously, to the confusion of the others.

"_Umm, actually yes it is._" Mir said. In the Dagger Gundam, Jordan grinned a bit "_Well, it looks like that one GINN pilot I fought during our run to Valhalla is here._" he said. "_Hope I get a chance to fight him, but mission comes first: We gotta protect the _Montgomery!"

"_Kid's Right,_" Mu said. "_Cornelia, you come with me, We'll take on the GINN's and GuAIZ's! Canard, you think you and your boys can give us a hand?"_

"_Can do, Lieutenant La Flaga!_" Canard said as their Cavaliers broke off and followed Mu and Cornelia's Patriot Zero's. "_Kira, Kyle, Arleen, Jordan, you think you can hold off the G-Weapons?_"

They all nodded.

_"I'll take on the Rogue's older brother," _Kyle said as he made a bee-line toward the Duel.

"I'm on the Aegis," Kira said as he spotted Athrun's Gundam.

_"I call the Buster!"_ Arleen chirped as the Vigilante transformed into MA mode and sped away toward the Ground Type Mobile Suit.

_"Guess that means I'm taking on the Blitz," _Jordan said and proceeded to his target.

Kira then accelerated the Strike toward the Aegis, drawing one of the beam sabers from the pack.

Athrun caught sign of the Strike heading toward him and activated one of the wrist-mounted beam sabers on his Mobile Suit.

"Kira...," he said, as he sighed as he had to fight one of his closest friends yet again.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**With Kyle **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Kyle had the Rogue's beam rifle out as he fired a few shots at the Duel. But the Duel managed to dodge the shots as he returned fire with his own beam rifle, but Kyle had his shield ready and caught the blasts with it.

"Okay then," he said as he drew one of his enhanced beam sabers, igniting the azure blade, "let's try this!"

The Rogue then charged the Duel, as the latter drew it's own Beam Saber and then the two clashed. Each of them trying to overpower the other.

Then, the duel attempted to kick away the Rogue, however Kyle backed away to avoid the hit, and then activated his right arm mounted cannons and opened fire on the duel, hitting it. Though the P.S armor took the bulk of the damage, the kinetic force behind it rattled the insides of the Gundam quite a bit, while also draining down the power behind the Gundam's armor.

The pilot of the Duel didn't like that, as he put away his shield and drew his second beam saber and charged forward. Kyle responded by also drawing his second beam saber as well, and caught the Duel's attack.

_'Okay, this is gonna be a long day'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Arleen**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Buster was shooting at the Vigilante with it's Hyper Rifle, as it zipped around him in circles.

"Come on," Dearka growled, "hold still will you?" He fired another shot, only for the agile suit to evade. "Damn, this guy's getting on my nerves!"

In the Vigilante, Arleen was smirking as she flew loops around the Buster. '_He's got good aim, but he can't keep up._' she thought as she decided to switch tactics as she then charged towards the Buster, switching to MA Mode and drew her Beam Saber, ready to take the Buster on in Close Quarters, which Arleen knew was its major weak point.

However, she was caught by surprise when the Buster put away its Energy Rifle, reached for its side, and drew out its own yellow beam saber, and caught Arleen's attack. '_What the hell?_' Arleen thought with wide eyes. '_The Buster wasn't made with a Beam Saber! It must have been Upgraded!_'

In the Buster, Dearka sighed in relief "Good thing I took Yuri's advice and added a pair of Beam Sabers." He said, "Otherwise I'd be screwed."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Jordan**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jordan was currently locking blades with the Blitz as he had one of his Garuda Katanas out, while the Blitz activated the Beam Saber feature on the Trikeros Shield and blocked the Dagger Gundam's overhead strike. Jordan thanked whoever thought of adding anti-beam coating to the Katana as he pushed the stealth mobile suit back, which then disappeared using Mirage Colloid.

_'Shit! Where is he?" _Jordan cursed as he searched for the Black Gundam. In his right hand he held the Katana, while attached to his left forearm was a Panzer Eisen Rocket Anchor he took from the Sword Striker pack before launching.

In the Blitz, Nicole waited for his time to strike '_When did the Legged Ship get this Mobile Suit?_' he thought as he eyed the G-Weapon that looked a lot like the Strike. '_Does our Intel suck so badly we would miss _another _machine?_'

Back with Jordan, his eyes darted around as he looked for the Blitz '_Where the hell are you buddy?_' he thought. Suddenly, he felt massive jolt in his senses demanding him to dodge left '_What the frack?_' He thought but obeyed by instinct as he back-peddled and dodged three shots from seemingly no where. Seeing where the shots came from, he then fired his Rocket Anchor at the direction where the shots came from, and he grinned as he hit something.

The Blitz then decloaked and Jordan saw that his Anchor actually attached itself with the Blitz's Trikeros shield unit. Jordan then put his sword away and drew a beam saber, and he began pulling the blitz towards him, preparing to slice off the Blitz's arms.

However he could hear the pilot of the blitz Curse as he detached his Shield Unit and retreated "_You got lucky this time,_" The young pilot said to Jordan's surprise "_But I'll be back!_"

Jordan watched as the Blitz recloaked and retreated, and he brought the Trikeros shield towards him and looked at it for a moment, before attaching it to the right forearm of the Dagger and calibrating it for his unit to be able to use. He gave the Beam Saber and Rifle a quick test, and grinned "Well...looks like I got a new toy!" He thought before warning alarms went off, and Jordan dodged a series of beams shot at him. Looking at where the shots came from, he then saw the Orange GINN making a bee line towards him.

'_You again, huh?_' Jordan thought before he grinned. "Well, time for a rematch!" He said as he activated the beam saber of his newly acquired Trikeros unit, and charged forward.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Canard**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Canard's Cavalier swung it's beam saber and in three slashes, removed the arms, and left leg of a GINN. He and his team were under orders not to destroy but disable the ZAFT Mobile Suits. As he watched as the ZAFT Machine leave the battlefield and back to the ZAFT Fleet, an explosion caught his attention as one of the _Drake_-Class Escort ships exploded in a fireball.

"SHIT!" he cursed.

_"Boss! One of the _Drakes _got wasted!" _Karl said as he blocked an overhead strike from a GuAIZ.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Canard said and then dodged as what looked like tracer rounds passed him, "What the hell!" he shouted as he looked, and saw the unknown Gundam Type Mobile Suit approaching him, firing off its beam SMG.

'_Who the hell are you buddy?_' Canard thought as he prepared to engage the unknown. He drew his Beam Rifle and fired a few shots at it, but the unit activated an energy shield on its right forearm which absorbed the shots into it, to Canard's surprise.

'_It has energy shielding similar to Artemis' Lightwave Barrier?_' He thought as the unit then drew out the two cannons on its back to over its shoulders, and opened fire in a massive blast that Canard managed to evade. '_Shit! That thing's cannon is powerful! Probably almost as strong as a Gottfried!' _

In the Hyperion, Shiho was grinning like a madwoman at what her new Mobile Suit can do, "I. Love. This. Thing!" she shouted, "Thank you Eurasia!"

She then saw the Cavalier draw one of it's beam sabers and proceeded to charge at her, in response, the Housenka drew one of the Hyperion's Beam knives, and returned the favor.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On the **_******Aztec**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Status!" Zar shouted as the battle raged "What's going on out there?"

"Our Forces are meeting some strong resistance sir!" The sensors operator said. "The ISAF Forces are trying not to kill the pilots of the suits they disable. Even the E.A Mobile Suits aren't intentionally trying to kill."

Zar nodded "Alright, but where is Matthew?" He asked.

"He's fighting the unknown E.A Unit that's guarding the _Nelson-_class with the Mobeius Squad." The Sensors Officer said. "On Screen now."

Zar watched as he saw Matthew's GINN duel with the Unknown Mobile Suit. Their weapons locked in a clash before they separated and began shooting at each other with their beam weapons, only for their shots to either be dodged or deflected off of their shields.

As Zar watched the battle, his eyes narrowed a bit as he looked at the unknown '_That fighting style..._' he thought. '_Where have I seen it before..._' However the answer clicked in his head, and his eyes widened '_No...no it couldn't be...could it?_'

"I'm Launching," Zar said suddenly to the surprise of the crew. "There's something I must confirm." And with that, Zar left the bridge for the hanger.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**On the Archangel**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Flay entered the bridge of the _Archangel _and she saw how the battle was going, but she also saw her Father was on the front screen "Daddy?" She asked, "What's going on? Are you alright?"

George smiled a bit sadly "I'm alright Flay," he said. "But from the look of things, I may not make it out of this alive."

Flay's eyes went wide, "What, No! Daddy, You'll get out of this!" She cried "Jordan promised he'll keep you safe! You'll be alright."

"Not that I doubt your friend's capabilities," George said, "But I don't think he can, He'll try but..." he then sighed "Flay...there is something I believe I should tell you...something that I should have told you a while ago but..."

Flay, as well as the rest of the bridge crew of the _Archangel _listened to what he was going to say. "W-What is it?" Flay asked, a bit fearful at what her Father was going to tell her.

George sighed "Flay..." he started. "I...am not your Biological Father." He said, and the eyes of crew of the _Archangel, _and Captain Koopman flew wide when he said that.

"WHAT!" Flay shouted in shock, and George nodded sadly "Yes, its true." he said. "I am actually your Godfather, your Real Father died not to long after you were born, and your real Mother asked for me to keep you safe, since Blue Cosmos was hunting both her and you."

Flay was speechless for a few moments, as was the rest of the bridge crew. She then finally managed to find her voice and said "B-But why w-would Blue Cosmos be after me and my M-Mother?" She asked. "Aren't you in Blue Cosmos?"

George sighed "_That would be because your real Mother and Father were part of the Mizutori Family, one of the last Noble Families of Japan before it was annexed into the Republic of East Asia. Blue Cosmos hated them because they were a Pro-Coordinator Family...so Pro-Coordinator that they decided to have a Coordinator Daughter._"

When he said that, if they could have, Flay's eyes would have popped out of their skulls from how wide they were "Y-You mean..." she said, and George nodded "_Yes Flay, you are not a Natural, you're a Coordinator_." He said. "_Your Mother gave you to me because she and I both knew the last place Blue Cosmos would look for the heir of the Mizutori Clan _and _a Coordinator would be right under their noses."_

Flay's eyes were that of absolute shock, "B-but, that would mean all those speeches you made...," she said as George nodded.

The bridge crew of the Archangel was shocked by this new revelation as well.

'Holy shit, Sai was arranged to be married to a Coordinator,' thought Toelle as everyone was trying to process the new revelation. 'Sai's one lucky bastard to be arranged to be married to Flay.'

"_Yes. They were all lies_," he said, "_Lies spoken in order to keep Blue Cosmos satisfied and to keep those bastards off and away from you. I did it to protect you,"_ he said as the _Law _blew up near the _Montgomery. _

"The _Law's_ been sunk!" Sai shouted from his position as he saw the IFF signal for the _Drake _wink out. Flay however continued to look at the man who had confessed he was her Godfather, not her real father.

"_Flay...despite all of this, despite everything I have told you, I have always loved you as if you were my own._" he continued. "_And it was an honor to have been your Godfather._"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**On the Morningstar**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Ma'am! New Contact has launched from _Aztec-_class! Approaching the Dagger and the Orange GINN!" Amanda shouted. "And its fast!"

"How fast?" Trisha asked as she watched the battle unfold before her, seeing that the _Montgomery _now stood alone with its escorts gone.

"Ma'am, it's a GuAIZ moving at Three Times the speed of the others!" She shouted, and Trisha's eyes widened as she paled.

"Three Times Faster?" She demanded. "On Screen!"

Amanda did what she was ordered and soon the image of a red GuAIZ appeared onscreen, confirming Trisha's fears.

_'The Devil of Endymion!' _she thought with fright, having heard of the ZAFT Ace's exploits at the battle, she then turned to Amanda, "Contact Takeo, now! Tell him he's got another heading his way! And it's no ordinary grunt!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Jordan**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

[Cue One Winged Angel from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children www .youtube dot com/ watch?v=fh 0a5sWJwDk]

Jordan was doing everything he could to protect the _Montgomery _from being destroyed as he fought off the Orange GINN, as well as any other ZAFT suit that tries to attack. '_I won't fail...I refuse to fail! I'll keep Flay's Father safe no matter what!_' He thought as he continued to fight the Orange GINN.

Meanwhile, Matthew was fighting the Unknown unit, and was slowly getting impressed at the Pilot's skills. '_Whoever he is, he's a good pilot._' he thought. '_Could this be the same person that piloted that Vertigo back at L3?_'

As Jordan continued to fight, his comm suddenly went on "_Jordan! Jordan, this is the _Morningstar, _do you read?" _came the voice of Amanda.

"Ya, I'm here." Jordan said. "What is it? I'm a bit busy here!"

"_You've got another contact approaching you!_" Amanda said. "_And it's no Grunt! Its Zar Hellfury in his GuAIZ!_"

Jordan's eyes widen in alarm at that. He had heard of the ZAFT Ace who singlehandedly destroyed five EA Battleships, including an _Agamemnon_-class flagship, with his custom Red CGUE at the Battle of Endymion, earning him the title Devil. And now that same Ace was heading straight for him!

"SHIT!" he shouted and began searching for the Ace, "Which way is he coming from?" But before she could reply, Jordan felt that same Jolt from earlier, and like before he obeyed and he dodged a series of beams fired at him. He darted around just in time to see a Crimson Red GuAIZ arrive, its Beam Rifle in one hand and its shield in the other.

Zar, meanwhile looked at the Unknown '_So, he managed to dodge my attack...it must be him._' he thought as he activated his beam sabers on his shield, and charged forward for his first attack.

Jordan barley had enough time to activate the Beam Saber of his Trikeros Unit as he caught the attack, but the GuAIZ then began to push him back. '_Shit, his unit's good!_' He thought before he activated his own unit's thrusters and began pushing back, bringing them to a had as they struggled for dominance.

Then, the Devil backed of and activated his unit's Waste mounted Rail Cannons, and fired, but Jordan moved down and dodged the shots as he activated the Trikeros's Beam Rifle and fired a few shots, but the GuAIZ was too fast as it dodged the shots easy. But then Zar moved in close again with his sabers, and clashed with Jordan again.

'_Damn, he really is good!_' he thought. However he was caught by surprise when a voice suddenly said "_Pilot of the Unknown Mobile Suit, this is Zar Hellfury._" The voice said, to Jordan's shock. "_Is that you, Aren?_"

'_Holy shit its him!_' he thought before he rose an eyebrow '_but who the hell's Aren?_' He then activated his Comm System, and spoke "I hear you, but my name's not Aren." he said.

"_Hm?_" Zar said in a surprised voice. "_You fight like him, but you definitely are not Aren...tell me, what is your name?_"

Jordan rose his eyebrow at that "Umm...it's Jordan." he said. "Jordan Takeo."

In his cockpit, Zar's eyes went a bit wide before he grinned a bit '_Well, this is interesting._' he thought "Well, I suppose the apple doesn't fall to far from the Tree." He said. "Your Father Aren was an amazing Mobile Suit Pilot after all."

"_Wha?_" Jordan replied confused "_You must have me confused with someone else, 'cause my Father is Phil Takeo, and he's no Mobile Suit pilot, he just works at Morgenroete._"

"Then obviously someone lied to you and your Brother about that." Zar said, and was received with silence.

Back in the Dagger, Jordan's eyes were wide '_How the hell does he know I had a Brother?_' he thought before his eyes narrowed "I don't know what your talking about or how you know I had a Brother, but I don't care!" He shouted as he began pushing back against the GuAIZ. "You will _Not _destroy the _Archangel, _and you sure as hell won't destroy the _Montgomery!_"

Zar grinned at Jordan's determination "Well then, let's see what you can do!" He said as he continued the fight.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Morningstar**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Ma'am! Additional _Mu-_class Escort Cruiser Detected! It's the _Butcher_!" Amanda said, and Trisha swore. '_Great, the _Butcher_ is here, meaning Victor's going to launch as well._' she thought. '_Today can't get much worse, can it?_'

"Ma'am, additional contacts incoming!" Amanda said, "Their, hold on...Triad Warships!"

Trisha's eyes went wide "Are you serious?" She shouted, and Amanda nodded "Yes! Seven Ships! Identified as two _Texas-_class Light Carriers, Three Triad _Murder-_class Cruisers, a _Massacre-_class battleship, and an unknown! Their Launching Mobile Suits, half of them are approaching the _Montgomery _while the rest are heading towards us!"

"Alert The others!" Trisha shouted. "Prepare to defend the _Archangel, _Lacus and Lenore are on that ship!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Victor grinned as his GuAIZ launched from the _Butcher _and he immediately made a bee line towards the _Montgomery. _"I'll finish you off, and then I'll deal with the _Archangel _and those pitiful ISAF ships!" He said as he headed towards the _Nelson-_class Battleship. He saw the battle going on between Zar and the Unknown unit, but completely ignored it.

The Butcher of Ontario's GuAIZ approached the _Montgomery, _and flew up towards the bridge.

The Bridge crew of the ship, as well Captain Koopman and George Allster could only look on in horror as the GuAIZ of Victor Amsel looked at them menacingly with it's red glowing mono-eye. Then the ZAFT Mobile Suit snapped it's beam rifle up, pointing it at the bridge.

"Bye bye Naturals!" he shouted, "Have a pleasant trip to the afterlife!"

With that his GuAIZ pulled the trigger and three shots rang out, hitting the bridge of the Earth Alliance battleship. Before his death, George Allster closed his eyes '_Take Care Flay, I've done all I can do now._' were his last thoughts as the three shots hit the bridge, and destroyed the E.A Battleship.

On the _Archangel, _Flay watched in horror as her Godfather's ship was destroyed "NOOOO!" She cried out before she fainted on the spot with tears flowing out from her eyes as they closed.

With Jordan, he watched in shock as the GuAIZ destroyed the _Montgomery, _'_No..._' he thought as he watched the explosion '_No...no no No NO!_' Memories from when he was younger when he watched Junius 7 be destroyed on the news, and how his Brother died resurfaced, as he failed to protect Flay's Father, just like he couldn't save his brother.

**(_Begin Playing 'Devour' by Shinedown. Link: : / www . youtube watch?v=0QXNtLaOnSE_)**

Then, Jordan felt a massive wave of anger, as he glared at the Blood Red GuAIZ that did it. '_You...fucking...bastard!_' He thought as he completely forgot Zar and the Orange GINN as he took off after the GuAIZ "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He shouted on an Open channel.

Victor turned around, and he brought up his shield just in time to intercept a furious attack from the Dagger. "Da hell are you?" He asked no one, but growled "You wanna fight? Well then fine!" He shouted as he began fighting the Dagger.

The Dagger then drew one of it's Garuda Katanas as Jordan took a viscous swipe at the GuAIZ, managing to slice the Beam rifle in two, resulting in the weapon blowing up.

"I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT YOU BASTARD!" he shouted and then without realizing it, a red seed like object exploded in front of him, and his eyes became dilated.

Victor growled as the Dagger began to attack him wildly. "We'll see about that!" Victor shouted back as he activated his unit's beam claws and began intercepting the Dagger's attacks.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Dean**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"God dammit!" Dean shouted as he blocked shots from a Triad CGUE with his shield, "We ZAFT attacking us on one end, while we got Triad on the other!" he shouted and then activated his beam saber and cleaved the arm off the CGUE, forcing it to retreat, "Does God have something against us or what?"

"_Who knows?_" Sandra said as the Patriot Blitz disappeared with her Mirage Colloid, and using her Katana sword while in stealth she destroyed three Triad GINN's easily before reappearing. "_But less talking, and more shooting!_"

"_Got that right!_" Hal said as he fired his Scylla cannon, destroying a few Triad Patriots. "_God, I love these upgrades Jordan gave our suits!_"

_"I agree with you on that my friend!" _Yuri said as he fired his High-Energy Rifle taking out 5 Triad Patriots in one shot, _"Ha Ha! Die Triad rats!" _

Ryu could only sigh at that. He looked around at the battlefield, and he noticed a very familiar mobile suit approaching, and his eyes narrowed "_Sir, that one unit from Valhalla is here!_" He said. "_Its the X! And its heading towards the _Archangel!"

"Shit!" Dean cursed, "Come on! We got to stop it! Everyone! Keep these other Triad Mercs busy! I'm going after the X!" with that he ignited his Aile Striker's thrusters and went after the X in pursuit.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**On the Bridge of the Archangel**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sai was listening to the Communications from the Mobile Suits when he received a transmission from Dean and his eyes went wide, "Captain! Incoming Mobile Suit!," he shouted, "It's the same unit that was encountered at Valhalla! The X!"

Murrue cursed "Activate CIWS and take that thing down!" She shouted, and the bridge crew acted quickly as the 75mm CIWS Guns activated and opened fire at the approaching Triad Mobile Suit. But the X was far more maneuverable and managed to weave through the combined weapons fire of the _Archangel _as it moved in for the kill.

However just as the X Was about to destroy the bridge, Dean's Patriot slammed into it with its shield, sending the suit back as he turned to face Dean's Patriot, who had drawn both its beam sabers.

"Time for that Rematch Bastard!" Dean shouted, and then charged the Triad Mobile Suit.

Everyone on the bridge sighed in relief. Then Sai spoke from his position in the CIC.

"Captain, we're getting a hail from the Triad Flagship," Sai said, as Murrue quirked an eyebrow.

_'They're hailing us?' _she thought puzzled, "On screen!" she said, and a few minutes later the screen winked on showing the Commander of the Triad Flagship. Murrue's eyes widen in shocked anger at who she was seeing in front of her as her hands gripped the arms of the Captain's chair.

"**YOU**_!_" she yelled in anger as she saw the face of Abner Rindt. The Bridge crew were all surprised by Murrue's sudden burst of anger.

Abner, meanwhile, rose an eyebrow as he grinned a bit "Well well...Murrue Ramius." He said. "I never thought I'd see you again...and on the _Archangel _no less!"

"How the hell are you out of Prison?" Murrue growled. "I _know _they sent you to Guantanamo." Abner chuckled at that _"True...but as you can see, Triad saw my usefulness and they recruited me to their forces, which I am more grateful for."_

Murrue gritted her teeth as she glared at the man responsible for killing millions of innocent people.

"You son of a bitch! I should've shot you when I had the chance. I knew I recognized your style of "Mop-up" Operations when Valhalla was attacked! It was you who commanded that raid, wasn't it?" she said, and she saw Abner smirked.

_"I'm not even going to bother lying to you, so yes, it was me,"_ he said with a small laugh that just infuriated her more, _"Did it remind you of Rio de Janeiro?" _

"What the hell do you want Abner?" She demanded, and the Triad Commander chuckled. "_Straight to the point as all ways, Murrue._" he said. "_Very well, its simple: I know all about you two little 'guests' on the Archangel, thanks to a Blue Cosmos Spy in your crew. So to make things short, I want you to hand over Lacus and Lenore to me. Do that, and we'll leave you be. You don't, then we'll board your ship and get them that way, and maybe even capture the _Archangel _while we're at it._" He then smirked. "_And as a show of good faith, the identity of the Blue Cosmos Agent on your ship is Alvin Komachi, he's about 30, with short brown hair and green eyes._"

Jackie's eyes widen at that, as he knew Alvin from their days in boot camp, "You're lying! Alvin would never be a part of _that _group!" he shouted, much to everyone's surprise.

"_I'm many things Petty Officer Tonomura, but I don't lie about things like this,"_ he said as Jackie glared at Abner, wishing he could kill the bastard.

"I'm not handing either Miss Clyne or Mrs. Zala to you Abner!" Murrue said defiantly, "Even if I had to fight five dozen of the Mercs you have under your command, so be it!" Abner looked at Murrue with a frown.

"_Well, I see Admiral Halberton has rubbed off on you,_" he said, "After all, he is the one who taught you," But he then grinned sickly "_But to be honest...I was hoping you'd say that._" He said, and the transmission went dead.

"Captain! The Triad Ships are approaching our position!" Sai shouted, and Murrue cursed.

"Alert the _Morningstar, Kitsune _and _HOME!_" She shouted. "We've got incoming!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**With Kira and Athrun **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As the two friends continued to fight, Athrun had been informed by the _Vesalius _that a Triad Fleet had arrived, and was making their way towards the ISAF, EA and Junk Guild ships.

Kira was also informed by Miriallia of the same situation, and then disengaged from Athrun.

"Kira! Wait!" Athrun called hoping to convince his friend as he chased after him.

"I'm sorry Athrun! But I can't let my friends on the _Archangel _get killed by Triad!" Kira said as he rocketed back toward the Fleet.

"_Athrun!_" A voice on the comm said as he looked to see Shiho, Yzak and Dearka approach him. "_The other E.A and ISAF forces are falling back to protect their fleet from Triad. Commander Mannequin has reported Triad Forces are attacking our fleet as well! What do we do?_"

"Where's commander Hellfury?"Athrun said, and it was Yzak who answered. "_I don't know why, but he and Matthew are just standing around watching the battle between that Unknown G-Weapon and Victor!_" He said, and Athrun looked back at where Kira had headed to before coming to a decision.

"Alright let's fall back and defend our fleet from Triad," He said, and the four Gundams turned around and headed back to their fleet.

_'Kira,' _Athrun thought worriedly as he and the others fell back.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Jordan, Zar, Matthew, and Victor**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Victor blocked another strike from the Dagger with his shield, as the EA Mobile Suit fought like a madman as it tried to eviscerate the Butcher of Ontario. Victor's GuAIZ now sported numerous gashes, cuts, and slash marks all over it, while Jordan's suit suffered the same damage as him. Victor, as much a he hated to admit it, had to say the pilot of the Dagger was good, maybe almost as good as his Rival, The Dragon of Endymion.

But he didn't care about that, he didn't even care if this person was Natural or Coordinator, he just wanted him dead.

In the Dagger, Jordan's eyes were still dilated as he panted, but all he was seeing was red as he glared angrily at the GuAIZ that killed Flay's 'Father'. He had long lost his other ranged weapons aside from his captured Trikeros unit, but he had put that way in exchange of holding both of his Garuda Katana Swords in his Gundam's hands. Jordan continued to press his attack as his swords clashed with Victor's shield.

On the sidelines of the battle, Matthew and Zar watched the battle unfold. Zar's eyes narrowed as he watched the battle, he would have to admit the son of Aren Takeo was a decent Mobile Suit Pilot, just like he was, but his moves were a tad bit sloppy, meaning he was very new to actually piloting mobile suits.

He then looked at Matthew, who hadn't moved an inch since the battle between the two began. "Its hard, isn't it Matthew? Watching him fight?" Zar said to the GINN Pilot.

For a moment, he didn't say anything "_Zar...what did you mean you knew-?_" He asked, but Zar knew what he was asking.

"Aren Takeo was known as the White Devil of Mandelbrot." He said. "He was one of the greatest Mobile Suit pilots known in history, one of the few men on par with myself. I've fought him several times in the past, including the Round Table." He then grinned a bit "I have no doubt that he would be proud to see both of his Son's becoming great Mobile Suit Pilots as well." He said, before becoming serious. "But what will you do now Matthew?"

Matthew didn't respond immediately. Inside he was torn between what to do, however one though entered his mind, and he smiled a bit as he remembered something from long ago.

'_Family, Friends and Honor._' he thought. '_The three reasons a man should fight..._'

However, as he watched the battle he saw that Victor found an opening, and in one swift move he managed to slice off the right forearm of the Dagger, and kicked it away. He then backed off a bit, and prepared for the final strike to finish the Dagger. Matthew's eyes widened, and he accelerated towards them quickly.

Victor grinned as he finally dealt some significant damage to his enemy, the kick probably knocked the pilot out as well, and prepared for the final blow. "Have a long stay in hell bastard!" He shouted as he was about to stab the cockpit...only for a series of 28mm rounds shot between them, causing Victor to back off "WHAT! Who the-?" He shouted, but he was caught completely off guard as the Orange GINN sped towards them, its Vulcan Shield risen from its resent shots. It then drew out its Laser Sword and in one move, he managed to slice off Victor's right arm, also removing its Shield and Beam Sabers as well. The GINN then took a defensive stance in front of the damaged Dagger, its shield ready to fire, and its sword ready for combat.

"_STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BRO!_" Matthew Takeo shouted, and everything was all quiet as the words of the long-thought-dead brother of Jordan Takeo, echoed on a open channel.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Patriot-112: Now THAT, was a great ending to this chapter!**

**117Jorn: Damn straight! Talk about multiple Plot Twists! My favorite was definitely the last one. **

**Patriot-112: Yup! So, here are the new Mobile Suit specs for the day:**

* * *

**Unit Class: **GAT-06K Yeti Kai

**Unit Type: **Custom Limited Production Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer: **Earth Alliance

**Operators: **Earth Alliance

**Known Pilots: **Sergei Smirnov; Soma Peres; Moebius Squadron; Ray Hanzo;

**Height: **18.7 Meters

**Weight: **112.1 Metric Tons

**Fixed Armament: **1 x 30mm Machine Gun, mounted on chest;

**Optional Fixed Armament: **1 x Musashi III Katana Sword, strapped on left waste, hand-carried when in use; 1 x 25mm Smooth-bore Cannon with duel heat sink bayonet's, mounted on either forearm;

**Optional Armament: **1 x 500mm Multi-step Accelerator Cannon; 1 x RFW-99 "Zastava Stigmate" Beam sub-machine gun with RBW Type 7001 "Romteknica" beam bayonet.

**Technical and Historical Notes: **After seeing the so-so success of the Yeti, seeing how it was able to slow ZAFT down considerably, many E.A Technicians came together to create an Upgraded version of the Yeti, one which could hold its own against ZAFT and even ISAF Mobile suits. The result was the GAT-06K Yeti Kai. The Yeti Kai was a High Maneuver suit, one which could easily stand on par with a CGUE in the hands of a good pilot. Another notable upgrade is that the Yeti Kai can also use more advance beam weapons, and such. Several of these units were given to Moebius Squadron, and they modified their units to also use the same swords used by Patriots. This upgrade was also used on the units piloted by Sergei Smirnov, aka the 'Wild Bear of Russia', Soma Peres, and Ray Hanzo. Unfortunately, the Yeti Kai is very hard to produce, and expensive. So these units were reserved for Aces who wanted them. And as the more effective GAT-01 Strike Dagger's and GAT-01A1 Dagger's came into play, the Yeti Kai's became out dated in favor of these new machines.

**Appearance: **Looks like the MSJ-06III-A Tieren All Region Type

**Colors: **Same as the original Yeti's; Dark Blue with Orange trimming (Sergei Custom); Pink (Soma Peres Custom);

* * *

ZGMF-1017 GINN Miguel Aiman Custom Refit

**Unit Type:** Custom General Purpose Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** ZAFT

**Operators:** ZAFT

**Known Pilots:** Matthew Takeo

**Head Height:** 21.43 Meters

**Weight:** 78.5 Metric Tons

**Power Plant:** Ultra-compact Energy Battery

**Special Equipment and features:** None

**Accommodations:** Cockpit only, in torso

**Armaments:** 1 x NOL-Y941 heavy laser sword, mounted on left side of waste, hand-carried when in use; 1 x RFW-99 "Zastava Stigmate" beam sub-machine gun with RBW Type 7001 "Romteknica" beam bayonet, mounted on the back of the waste, hand-carried when in use; 2 x RBW Type 7001 "Romteknica" Beam knifes, mounted in legs, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Fixed Armaments:** 1 x M7070 Shield-plus-28mm Vulcan System, mounted on left forearm;

**Optional Armaments:** 2 x M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel Missile Launcher;

**Colors:** Orange with white trimming

**Technical and historical notes:** When the 'Magic Bullet of Dusk' died during the Heliopolis attack, his GINN was left without a pilot. However that was until Matthew Takeo gave his old unit to Patrick, and he inherited the GINN. After the battle of Artemis and the capture of the CAT1 Hyperions, Matthew took the debris of the one destroyed unit and added most of its weapons to his GINN. Most notably he replaced his GINN's assault Rifle with the Beam SMG the Hyperion used, and also added compartments on his suit to house two beam knives inside. Also, since Shiho was being given one of the Captured Hyperion Units, she gave Matthew the NOL-Y941 heavy laser sword from her old CGUE DEEP Arms and he added it to his list of armaments as well. His last upgrade was that he added a CGUE's M7070 Shield-plus-28mm Vulcan System onto its forearm for additional firepower and defense.

* * *

**Model Name and Number:** TMSF-081F Patriot Flay Custom

**Unit Type:** Custom Type Mass Produced Mobile Suit

**Operator(s):** AFS Archangel,

**Manufacturer:** Triad

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Dimensions:** Head Height at 18.00 meters

**Weight:** 39.8 tons; max gross at 56.3 tons

**Armor Materials:** Unknown

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery, power output unknown

**Equipment and Design features:** Sensors, range unknown; Hardpoints for Striker Packs

**Fixed Armament:** 2 x 65mm CIWS mounted in head; 1 x Triad M7 shield, mounted on either forearm

**Optional Fixed Armament:** Striker Packs

**Optional Armaments:** 1 x Type 5 Garuda Anti-armor Katana (Looks like a black version MP version of the Gerbera Straight) 1 X 85mm Stingray rifle

**Appearance:** Based on the RGM-79Q GM Quel

**Colors:** Rose Red with Light Red trimming.

**Technical and Historical Notes:** When the Triad Patriots are brought on board, Flay volunteers to pilot one since she wants to help out more in battle. When she was given one of the Patriots she and Jordan customized it for her use. They were all surprised at how effectively Flay managed to use it despite being a 'Natural' (though it is later discovered she is a Coordinator).

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Model Name and Number:** TMSF-081C Patriot Cagalli Custom

**Unit Type:** Custom Type Mass Produced Mobile Suit

**Operator(s):** AFS Archangel,

**Manufacturer:** Triad

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Dimensions:** Head Height at 18.00 meters

**Weight:** 39.8 tons; max gross at 56.3 tons

**Armor Materials:** Unknown

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery, power output unknown

**Equipment and Design features:** Sensors, range unknown; Hardpoints for Striker Packs

**Fixed Armament:** 2 x 65mm CIWS mounted in head; 1 x Triad M7 shield, mounted on either forearm

**Optional Fixed Armament:** Striker Packs

**Optional Armaments:** 1 x Type 5 Garuda Anti-armor Katana (Looks like a black version MP version of the Gerbera Straight) 1 X 85mm Stingray rifle

**Appearance:** Based on the RGM-79Q GM Quel

**Colors:** Red with dark orange trimming.

**Technical and Historical Notes: **When the Triad Patriots are brought on board, Cagalli Yula Athha, aka, The Lioness of Orb, picks one of the units for herself. When a Natural Friendly Operational System (N.F.O.S.) was finally developed by the teamwork of Junk Guild member Lowe Guele, Jordan Takeo, and Kira Yamato, Cagalli trained to pilot the Patriot, and thanks to her military training, was able to qualify.

**Sparky's notes: Another chapter has come. I decided to give the Strike a better weapon than the Armor Schneiders that it carries in it's hip armor without needing a Striker Pack and give it a better chance of survival. Please review the chapter. Stay tuned for the next updated chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Patriot 112: Yo people! Patriot 112 here with 117Jorn, and we have brought with us a brand new chapter of Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice!**_

_**117Jorn: Yes, and today we're kicking off right where we left off, at the massive plot twist we left for you!**_

_**Patriot 112: But before we do that, you may have noticed that we removed the Timeline and Mecha Page chapters from NOTI, well you see these Assholes called the 'Critis United' have been causing some problems for mine and 117Jorn's Gundam 00 Fic 'Antarctic Chronicles' recently, so since none of us really wanted to F**king deal with them anymore, we just reposted the timelines and Mecha Pages onto deviantart. Just look for our profiles there, and you'll find them in the Journal Entries. **_

_**117Jorn: Ya, so for any members of the Critics unit...ARE YOU F**KING HAPPY NOW? If someone else from the Critics Union leaves us ANOTHER Comment of how we're somehow breaking the so-called 'rules' of Fanfiction, I swear to God I will F**king-**_

_**Patriot-112: Whoa, Jorn! We still go ta Chapter to do here!**_

_**117Jorn: *Sigh*, ya fine. Anyways, neither me nor Patriot own Gundam SEED, but we do own our own Factions, Characters and Machines. Please support the official Release.**_

_**Patriot 112: And now...**_

_**Both: On with the show! **_

_**Phase 12: Bond of Brothers **_

The situation was tense as Matthew Takeo in the upgraded GINN of Miguel Aiman, pointed his 76mm rifle at the Butcher of Ontario, Victor Amsel's blood red colored GuAIZ as he protected the Dagger Gundam, piloted by his younger brother Jordan Takeo. Inside said Mobile suit, Victor glared at the GINN as he gritted his in rage at the interference.

"And just what the hell do you think _you're _doing?" the ZAFT Commander growled.

"_Didn't you hear what I just said?_" Matthew asked. "_I'm not gonna let you just kill my little brother!_"

The man's eyes narrowed "So _what?_" he snapped "Brother or not, he's working with the Earth Forces! And for that he must Die!"

Matthew just glared at the GuAIZ Before him "I don't care about the fact he's with the Earth Forces," he said. "What I care about is making sure he stays safe from Fuckers like _you._ And your in no position to be making threats." He indicated that his GuAIZ was missing both of its arms. "You lost your Beam Rifle and shield, meaning you also lost your Beam Sabers. All you have now are your Rocket Anchors and your Head CIWS guns. So I suggest you get the hell out of here before I decide to take you out and do both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT a favor!"

Victor grew pissed at that, but before he could do anything.

"_That's enough Victor!" _he turned and saw the Crimson Guaiz of Zar Hellfury, _"We don't have time for this, and Triad is attacking us, the ISAF and EA ships at once!" _the Devil of Endymion reminded. "_And Matthew is right, your unit is in no condition to fight._"

"Like hell I'm just going to let that Traitor get away!" Victor shouted, but Zar just sighed "_I'll deal with it Victor,_" he said. "_Now Pull out, that's an _Order."

Victor growled at that, but knew that his unit was, unfortunately, unable to fight with just two weapons. So he turned around, and headed back to the _Butcher._

Zar sighed as he turned to Matthew's GINN "Matthew, is your Brother alright?" He asked.

Matthew turned to the Dagger Gundam, which hadn't moved an inch after Victor's last attack. "Jordan?" He asked on the Comm. "Jordan, you alright in there?" No Answer "Come on little Brother, speak up!"

In the cockpit of the Dagger Gundam, Jordan groaned as he came out of unconsciousness. "Uhh...did anyone get the ID on that _Nazca-_class that ran over me?" He asked, and Zar, who was listening, chuckled at that.

"_Even your Humor is just like your Father's, Jordan._" Zar said, and Jordan froze as he finally registered the two ZAFT Machines in front of him. His instincts kicking in as he began to use his left arm to draw out a beam saber, however the Orange GINN stopped him, grabbing the Dagger by the shoulder "_Whoa, calm down Jordan._" an eerily familiar voice said, "_We're not gonna attack you._"

When he heard that voice, Jordan's whole body froze up as his eyes widened. '_T-That voice..._' he thought. '_It...it can't be..._'

He looked at the Orange GINN and after a few seconds, he managed to speak, "M-Matt? Is that really you?" he said, still not believing his ears. Then on his monitor, a window appeared and it showed the face of the GINN pilot, and Jordan couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was looking at the face of his long thought, dead brother.

Matt smiled a bit "_Hey little bro,_" he said. "_It's been a while, hasn't it?_"

Jordan just stared at the monitor at a loss of words. Right in front of him was his brother, the same brother he thought had died almost a whole year ago. A swarm of emotions were swirling around his head before he could finally speak "M-Matt...how are you...alive?" he said. "T-The Bloody V-Valentine, Y-You were they I...How?"

Matthew sighed a bit sadly "_Your half right about that, Jordan._" he said. "_I was at Junius Seven, but...I wasn't in the colony when it was destroyed. A few months before the attack, I saw that War was innevitable between ZAFT and the E.A so...I enlisted into ZAFT and became a pilot...I was there during the battle, I tried to save the colony but...I failed._" Matthew closed his eyes for a moment as the memories of that battle came through his mind.

"Matt...why didn't you contact us?" Jordan asked. "Me, Mom and Dad...we...we thought you were dead!" A few stray tears began to appear in Jordan's eyes. "Why didn't you tell us you were alive!"

"_I Tried to, Jordan._" Matthew said. "_I tried to tell you all that I was alright but...when the war started, it became almost impossible for me to contact you._" He then sighed again "_I know it doesn't change much Jordan but...for what its worth...I'm sorry._"

Jordan could only do one thing at that moment...he started to laugh. Matt saw his younger brother put his hands on his helmeted head.

_"Jordan?" _he said in concern, _"Jordan talk to me, are you alright?"_

Jordan finally managed to calm down. "It really is you Matt...isn't it?" he said, "Only you would be sorry when theirs nothing to be sorry about." He then smiled as he looked at his Brother "Matt...I understand, it's alright." he said. "To be honest...I just can't believe your really alive...boy mom's gonna freak won't she?"

Matthew could only blink, but then smiled and began to laugh himself, "Yep, she definitely would!" he said, and his face then became serious.

"Jordan, I want you to listen to me, alright?" he said and Jordan nodded. "When you get back to Orb, tell Mom that I'm alright, and that I'm sorry for not telling you guys that I joined ZAFT. Also...be careful when fighting Rau Le Creuset, he's the man who ordered the attack on Heliopolis. Don't trust a thing he says or do, he's a lying snake."

Jordan nodded in understanding, since Dean and Mu had both expressed that Rau was bastard. "I understand," he said before he frowned "So...does this mean you gotta leave now?"

Matthew sighed a bit "_Ya, it does._" He said before he smiled a bit "_But hey, don't worry! When all this is over, I promise I'll come home._"

"_Actually Matthew,_" Zar put in as his GuAIZ moved next to them. "_It might not be a good idea to return to ZAFT._"

Both Matthew and Jordan blinked in confusion at that. "_Z-Zar, what do you mean?_" Matt asked in confusion.

Zar sighed "_Matthew, as much as I and most of the others may understand what you did to save your Brother,_" he said. "_You still attacked Victor, who is, unfortunately, a ZAFT Officer. And knowing him he'll find some way to get you executed._"

"That's bullshit!" Jordan yelled, "Matthew did what he did to save me from that Psycho!"

_"He's right Jordan," _Matthew said, and Jordan looked at his brother incredulously.

"Matt?" he said, and Matt could only sigh. "_Jordan, I've fought with Victor a few times before,_" he said. "_trust me, that guy hates anyone who gets in his way. He actually shoots down anyone who doesn't follow orders. When I get back to the ship...I'm probably a dead man._"

"Hell no!" Jordan shouted. "I just got you back Matt, I'll be damned before I loose you again, especially to some bastard like him!"

"_Your brother is telling the truth Jordan, sadly._" Zar said. "_However, there is one way out of this for your Brother...he could go with you._"

The brothers' eyes widen at that, and Jordan could only say one thing.

"S-Say what?"

Zar was laughing on the inside when he heard Jordan's bewildered question, _"I'm saying he could go with you on board the_ Archangel. _It's the most safest place for him right," _

Before Jordan or Matt could say anything, Natarle's vice got their attention. "_Jordan, Jordan where are you?_" she said. "_We've got Triad Forces bearing down on us, hurry up and get back here!_"

"Wha-what?" Jordan asked surprised. "When the hell did Triad get here?" He then shook his head "Ah, dammit it doesn't matter, I gotta go!" He then turned to Matthew's GINN. "So Matt...what are you gonna do?" He asked.

For a minute, Matthew was silent as he looked at his options. On one hand, he could return to ZAFT, but that would probably result in him being executed for attacking Victor, and that's if the bastard doesn't find a way to kill him before then. While on the other hand, he could go with his brother, and join him on the _Archangel,_ and work for the E.A. Matthew was no idiot, as much as he hated his own failures at the start of the war, he did not blame every Natural in the E.A For his problems, and his hate was directed more at the idiotic E.A Leadership, and Blue Cosmos.

For Matthew, it was a no brainer. "_Well Jordan,_" he said with a sigh. "_Looks like I'll be coming home sooner than expected._"

Jordan smiled at that, "Yep. Well let's go then! We have to get to the Archangel!"

Matt nodded and turned to Zar's GuAIZ, "Good-bye sir, and would you tell Sayla I'm sorry?," he said and Zar smiled and nodded.

_"Of course. Now, get going," he said with a wave from his unit's arm, and Matthew nodded back as he followed his brother back to the Archangel._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

**Meanwhile**

**With Kyle **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Dammit, will these guys ever just leave us alone?" Kyle shouted as he drew his Beam Saber, and sliced a Triad GINN in half destroying as he boosted away, and fired his wrist Vulcans to intercept a wave of missiles launched from a Triad ship that were aimed at the _Morningstar._

"_Bad chance of that happening Kyle._" Arleen said as her unit transformed into MS mode and caught the strike of a Triad Patriot. "_These guys have been pretty persistent in taking trying to take us out._"

Kyle sighed at that as he blocked a stab thrust from a another Triad Patriot, and then proceeded to kick the Triad Mobile Suit forcing to let go of the Musashi Katana, and Kyle then used said sword to slice the Patriot down the middle causing it to explode, "I've noticed," he said. "You gotta admit their determined though."

"_Got a point there,_" Canard said as his Cavalier stabbed a Triad CGUE into the torso with a beam saber, destroying the unit. "_By the way, has anyone seen Jordan?_"

"_Last I saw him, he was fighting an Orange GINN and a Crimson Red GuAIZ._" Kira said as the Strike intercepted a few rounds from a Triad Patriot's rifle.

Dean who was grappling with a Triad GINN HM Type, heard the description and immediately became concerned.

"_Did you say an Orange GINN and a Crimson Red GuAIZ?" _he said as he managed to overpower his opponent using his head mounted 65mm CIWS, destroying the GINN's main camera, causing it to become disoriented which gave Dean the chance t finish it with his Beam rifle.

_"Uhh, yeah," _Kira said and everyone heard him cursing up a storm. "_Dammit, of all the people for him to go up against..._" he muttered. "_There are only two people I know who pilot units like that, and their Miguel Aiman, the Magic Bullet of Dusk, and Zar Hellfury, the Devil of Endymion._"

The pilots that knew of the two pilots slightly paled at that.

"_The Devil and the Bullet are here?" _said Karl as he blocked a overhead strike from a GINN.

_"You gotta be kidding me!" _groaned Dmitri as he eviscerated another Triad GINN. "_How did the kid end up in a battle with those two!_"

"_I hope he's alright..._" Nagase said as she stabbed a beam trident into a CGUE, and slicing the Triad Unit in two.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Kira asked, as he was completely confused as to why everyone was panicking, which was starting to scare him a bit.

"_Kira, Zar Hellfury and Miguel Aiman are two of the top aces in ZAFT!_" Arleen said. "_Zar piloted a Crimson Red CGUE during the battle of Endymion, and managed to sink five E.A Battleships, two Carriers and numerous other ships. Its why he's called the Devil of Endymion! And Miguel Aiman is another Ace, though not as good a Zar, he's still deadly!_"

Kira started to get spooked by that, but then a voice on the comm. to their attention.

"_Never fear! Jordan is here!" _said the Dagger pilot, as he and to the surprise of everyone else, Miguel's GINN as the two came in and started shooting at any Triad Mobile Suit.

"_Sorry I'm late guys!" _Jordan said as he fired his captured Trikeros Shield's Beam Rifle at a Patriot, destroying it._ "Got a little tied up back there."_

"Jordan! Where have you been?" Kyle asked. "And what are you doing with Miguel Aiman?"

Jordan blinked in confusion "_Who?_" he asked, but then there was a new voice on the comm as the others heard someone chuckling. "_Miguel was the original pilot of this GINN, Jordan._" the voice said. "_But he died in the Heliopolis Attack, but I inherited the unit after his death._"

"_Then...who are you?_" Arleen asked, and the voice chuckled. "_The name's Matthew,_" he said. "_Matthew Takeo, I'm this runts older brother._"

Everyone was stunned to hear that, but before they could ask questions, they heard Jordan growl as the Dagger comically kick the GINN in the head.

"_WHO YOU CALLING A RUNT?" _he yelled, making everyone sweatdrop at the scene.

_'O-kay,' _they all thought at the same time.

"_It was a joke, Jordan!" _Matt snapped back, but still chuckled a bit before turning more serious. "_I'll explain everything to your friends later._" He said as he drew out his Laser Sword "_But right now, we got some Triad A-Holes to deal with!_"

Jordan and everyone else nodded as they continued the fight. Unknown to them, they're about to have unexpected help

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**In the Debris Belt**

**Not far from the battle**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Three ships were moving through the debris as mobile suits kept an eye out for trouble. If one were to look closely, they would've seen the slight battle damage that were on all three of the ships. But they also would have seen the symbols of the ISAF engraved on their armor. They were the _Orion-_class Super Battleship _Orion, _and the _Aquilo-_class Fast Attack Frigates _Aquilo _and _Aquila. _

On the bridge of the _Orion, _as the bridge crew was at work, the Captain of the ship stood on the bridge looking out the window as they moved out of the Debris Belt. The man looked to be in his mid 40's with brown military crew cut with slight graying hair and copper eyes with yellow specs, and was wearing an ISAF Captain's Uniform. The Captain, Terrance M. Malone, sighed a bit as he looked at the damage.

After arriving at the debris with the rest of the Joint ISAF/ZAFT Fleet that was charged in protecting the PLANT Civilian Liner _Silverwind_, they knew they wouldn't be able to communicate with Headquarters because of the high amounts of debris and shipwrecks. But that was not the worst part.

As they were arriving at the site of the Junius Seven PLANT Colony, they were immediately attacked by a Triad Fleet. Among the Fleet were the usual Texas-class carriers, with three of their new Murder-class cruisers and one Massacre, but what caught them off-guard was the unknown flagship that wiped out most of the fleet.

The three ships he commanded took some heavy damage from that ship alone, however they managed to fight them off and they persuaded the Triad Vessels that were retreating. However they lost them in the debris belt, so the _Orion _and its escorts had to return, only to find that the rest of the fleet was destroyed, and the _Silverwind _had been destroyed as well. However they found that an escape pod had been launch, they had have no luck in finding it, and also one of the escort ships, the _Iscariot-_class Cruiser _Kitsune, _was missing.

This lead to the Captain making the hopeful decision that the _Kitsune _had recovered the Pod, and was now on their way back to the homeland to keep Lacus safe. However he also knew it was just as likely that the _Kitsune _was destroyed, and now Triad had Lacus in their greedy hands. Terrance shivered slightly at the thought of that, and prayed that it wasn't the latter.

"Captain!" Said one of the CIC officers, and Terrence turned toward him.

"What is it, Ensign?" the ISAF officer said, and the Ensign looked at him with a serious expression.

"I'm picking up multiple signals, coordinates bearing Mark 150!," he reported, and another bridge crew member in the CIC sounded off.

"IFF confirms signals as EA, ZAFT, ISAF, and Triad Forces sir, as well as a Junk Guild Vessel, all in combat." the CIC said, before his eyes went wide. "Sir! One of the Triad Vessels, its the same unknown ship from before! I'm also picking up an _Iscariot-_class Cruiser, its the _Kitsune!_"

The captain, and the rest of the bridge crew had wide eyes "Are you serious?" The captain asked, and the CIC operator nodded.

"Absolutely sir, the IFF's confirm!" He said. "I'm also picking up the _Archangel, _and _Morningstar_ with the _Kitsune _as well!"

Terrance was surprised by that, "The Earth Forces new warship? Here?" he heard of the _Morningstar_ due to the television broadcast from Valhalla, and even though he saw the _Archangel, _he didn't learn it's name, three days before they entered the Debris Belt.

The CIC Operator again nodded, "Yes sir, and it's fighting alongside the _Morningstar, Kitsune, _and the Junk Guild ship, against the Triad ships that are attacking it them and the ZAFT ships, but seem more focused on the _Archangel. _Orders sir?"

The captain looked at the situation and hummed in thought. It was highly possible that the _Archangel _and _Morningstar _came across the _Kitsune, _and they also found Lacus Clyne and was keeping her on board as a guest. It would also be the reason why Triad would be trying so hard to destroy the ship.

For the captain, there was only one real solution.

"Alert all ships, and bring us back up to Combat Alert Alpha!" He ordered, "Prepare all weapons, and get ready to launch all Mobile Units. Put us into Combat Formation Beta!"

The bridge crew nodded and carried out their tasks as Combat Alarms began sounding in the ship, as the men and women on board prepared for battle.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile at the Battlefield**

**ZAFT vs. Triad**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**[Cue 'No Future' instrumental from ZOIDS New Century Zero by Nanase Aikawa]**

A group of Triad Mobile Suits led by a custom colored Moebius Zero were attacking a group of GINNs from the Mannequin team.

In the cockpit of the Mobile Armor, was an 18 year old woman with shoulder length silver hair and golden eyes, wearing a Triad Flight Suit. "Take those GINN's out first!" Alexia Rindt shouted to her group of Mobile Suits. "We'll focus on the ships after their M.S Cover is gone!"

"_Yes Ma'am!" _the pilots under her command shouted in unison as they headed to their respective targets. All the while Alexia was thinking...

_'If I do well on this mission, father will be sure to acknowledge me,' _she thought with hope. Alexia was a young woman who greatly desired affection from her father. When she was young, her mother died of illness, and her father never paid much attention to her. So she joined Triad and went on as many missions as possible, including those planned by her father.

Before the troubled teen could continue on with her thoughts, the alarm got her attention.

"What?" she said, before an explosion erupted behind her. Turning around, her eyes widen as she saw one of the Massacre-class Battleships blow in half, and beginning to fall apart.

"_The _Vanity_'s been destroyed!" _shouted one of her pilots.

"_What was that?! Did anyone see what hit it?" _shouted another.

"_We've got incoming!_" The third shouted, "_Three ships...Fuck! Its those ISAF Ships from the escort fleet! The _Orion _and its escorts!_"

Alexia cursed "Dammit, I knew we should have hunted them down!" She said, remembering how troublesome those ships were.

_"Enemy Mobile Suits launching from ships! The _Orion _is preparing to fire it's cannon again!"_ said the first pilot.

"Stop them! Try to disable the cannon, I want that thing out of action before it could cause too much damage to the ship!" Alexia yelled and turned her Moebius to attack the three ISAF ships.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**On the Archangel's Bridge**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Bridge Crew were surprised as one of the _Massacre-_class Battleships lit up like a Roman candle, "What the hell was that?" Tolle asked.

"Three more ships are coming in!" Jackie said, "Identifying...their ISAF! An _Orion-_class and two _Aquilo-_classes!"

"Alright, we've got ISAF forces to help us out," Toelle said with a big grin on his face.

"Crewman Koeing, keep focused," snapped Natarle, "We still have to deal the Triad and ZAFT forces out there."

"Y-yes ma'am," Toelle said as snapped back to his task.

"_This is Captain Terrance Malone of the Orion_," said a voice on the Archangel's private COM channel. "_Look_'_s like you guys could use some assistance_."

"This is Murrue Ramius, acting captain of the the Archangel," responded Murrue, "we're glad that you came to our aid."

"_Think nothing of it_," replied Terrance. "_Now we have to go and rescue Miss Clyne from the Triad_."

"Rescue, Miss Clyne?" asked Murrue in surprise, "Miss Clyne is aboard this ship as a guest and refugee we rescued in Debris Belt."

"_I see_," replied Terrance.

"We also have another person on board," Murrue informed Terrance.

"_Oh_,_ who would that be_?" asked Terrance as he cocked an eyebrow in interest.

"The wife of the National Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala," answered Murrue. "Mrs. Lenore Zala."

"_What_?" asked Terrance in shock. "_Lenore Zala_?_ I thought she died in the Bloody Valentine_."

"Well, she didn't." Murrue said, "She was part of a research team creating some Cryogenic Stasis Pod, and she was inside the unit when the colony was destroyed, and it saved her life. She's been in that thing ever since then, drifting in the debris belt in stasis until we picked it up."

"_Holy shit..._" Terrance said, "_Zala's wife is alive...you have any idea how much this could change thing?_"

"Yes, I know. We were planning to keep her presence here on the ship a secret until we reached the 8th Fleet, but apparently a Blue Cosmos Agent who was part of the crew reported her presence to Triad, along with Miss Clyne's," she said, and she could hear Terrance curse at that.

"_Well that's just perfect," _Terrance said sarcastically, _"I hope you took care of him,"_

"Locked in the brig," she said with a grim smile, "But I think he's the least of our worried right now."

"_Well it_'_s good that you took care of the traitor_," said Terrance as he gathered his thoughts. "_Well_,_ now our top priority is the safety of Miss Clyne and Mrs. Zala as well_."

"I was thinking that we could arrange for a temporary cease fire and return both of them to ZAFT without making them hostages," Murrue said to Terrance which startled Natarle.

"Captain, I must protest this," said Natarle as she stood.

"Save it Ensign Badgiruel," snapped Murrue. "You know as well as I do that the top brass are all Blue Cosmos fucking sons of bitches. I will not let Miss Clyne or Mrs. Zala become expendable pawns to be used for the Earth Forces propaganda."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**In the Battle**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jordan stabbed the Trikeros Beam Saber into the Torso of a Triad GINN, and kicked it away as it exploded in a blast of pink. "Ok, this is starting to annoy me." He said, "Why the frack do things explode pink in space?"

"_So, that's been bugging you too?_" Matthew asked, as his GINN sliced another Patriot in half. "_I've been wondering that myself ever since I joined ZAFT. No one was able to give me a good answer._"

"You think it has something to do with the fact there's no air in space?" Jordan asked, firing the Trikeros Beam Rifle at a GINN, blowing its arms off.

"_Yeah, that could be it," _Matthew said and while he punched another Triad GINN in the face, grabbed the head of the Triad mobile suit, placed the 75mm rifle against the torso, ad fired a burst into it, causing the suit to explode, _"But we'll get to that later, we gotta deal with Triad!"_

"Got it, fuck!" Jordan shouted, as a Patriot appeared to his side, and tried to attack him in his blind spot where his Dagger's left arm use to be. He backed up enough to fire a Lancer Dart at the mobile suit, piercing it clean through the torso, blowing it up. "Damn...my second battle in an actual mobile suit, and its already damaged..."

"_Jordan, behind you!_" Matthew shouted in warning, and Jordan reacted just in time as he turned around with his beam saber active, and caught the attack of a Triad GINN HM Type's sword. However his sensors went off, and Jordan could see another GINN assault type moving in from behind.

"I could use a little help-" Jordan began, however there was a flash of red and white, and suddenly the GINN that was attempting to flank him was missing its arms and head.

Jordan blinked as he looked, and watched hist in time as the Astray Red Frame kicked away the GINN HM type that was attacking Jordan away, slicing of its limbs with his Katana sword "_What would you do without me Jordan?_" Lowe said, with a chuckle.

"_Lowe? Your here too?_" Matthew asked, and Lowe's eyes widened in shock upon hearing the voice.

"_Matt? What the...I thought you were dead!_" He shouted.

"_The circumstances of my fate have been highly exaggerated!" _said Matthew as he blocked a strike from another Triad Patriot, _"But right now we have take care of these assholes first!" _

Lowe shook his head, _"Right! Oh, and it's good to hear from ya again, buddy!" _

"Same here!" Matthew said, as the trio formed up once again, and moved into the breach.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On the **_******Slaughter**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

'Dammit_, dammit, DAMN IT!_' Abner cursed in his mind as he sneered. '_Damn it all! It was all going fine until those ISAF ships got here!_'

"Sir!" Shouted one of the bridge officers, "We're taking heavy damage! And we lost 5 ships!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Abner shouted, "I know that! Where is Alexia!?"

Another operator spoke, "Sir! She and her team are attempting to make an attack run and take out the _Orion_'s MAC gun!" he reported.

"No! Have her fall back! The ISAF will be heavily defending that ship!" he then sighed in defeat, "We didn't pack enough firepower to take this size of a force down...all forces withdraw!"

The crew seemed hesitant for a moment, before carrying out their orders. Abner glared at the ISAF fleet, along with the _Archangel, Morningstar, _the _Iscariot-_class, and the Junk Guild Vessel.

'_No matter,_' he thought, '_They must be low on ammunition at this point, and are exhausted from the fight...with any luck, ZAFT should be able to finish the job._'

_[End Music]_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On the **_******Archangel**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Captain! The Triad Ships are withdrawing, and their mobile suits are RTB'ing!" Sai reported.

Murrue sighed in relief that the Triad Fleet was retreating. But now, she was concerned about ZAFT. With the Triad Force leaving, they (ZAFT) could now focus their full attention onto them. Worse, they were low on ammo and their pilots were probably exhausted from the fight.

"What's the status of the mobile suits?" she asked, and a few moments later she had an answer.

"The Strike and Backdraft are low on power," Mir reported, "The Militia Units still have a good amount of energy, but the Dagger Gundam lost an arm, but it otherwise still mobile."

Murrue was about to say something, until a voice asked "What's going on?" She looked, and saw, to her surprise, Lenore Zala standing there with Todd.

"Mrs. Zala! What are you doing, here?" Murrue asked, still surprised. Lenore didn't answer as she saw the battle outside. Todd answered for her.

"I told her of our situation," the ISAF Captain said, "And quite frankly, since Triad is bugging out, ZAFT will come for us. Mrs. Zala asked if she could help in any way,"

"Help?" Murrue asked, "How does she expect-"

"Here they come!" Sai shouted, "ZAFT ships are turning around to engage us!"

Murrue cursed "Prepare for combat! Recall the Strike, Backdraft, and Dagger to resupply! We need too-"

"Miss Ramius, may I use the communications?" Lenore asked, surprising everyone on the bridge. Before she could even come up with an answer, Lenore was already heading towards the Communications Station with Mir, and took an earpiece for her to use.

"Calling ZAFT Vessels approaching the _Archangel _and the ISAF ships!" She said, "I am demanding that you cease your attack at once!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Athrun**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Athrun was beginning to restart his attack on the _Archangel _and the other ships. However upon hearing that voice, he froze and his eyes widened '_That voice...it can't...its impossible..._' he thought.

"_And just who might you be?_" Athrun could hear Rau's voice. "_We have no reason to listen to an E.A officer._"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**On the Archangel**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Lenore's eyes narrowed "I always knew you were a bastard Rau," she growled, surprising the others. "I am no E.A Officer, my name is Lenore Zala, and I demand to speak with my husband, Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala!"

The bridge crew were surprised by the woman's hostility toward the "White Crucible", one of ZAFT's most relentless and ruthless Mobile Suit Aces.

_'Crap! Even my mom isn't that scary!' _was Tolle's thoughts on the Coordinator Scientist, as said continued to chew out Rau.

"You are in a lot of trouble Le Creuset!" She shouted, "Not only are you attacking ISAF ships and a Neutral Junk Guild Vessel, but even if you succeeded, you would also be killing me, _and _Lacus Clyne! Who has been rescued by the Earth Forces and ISAF, the same people who rescued me!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Zar**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Zar was initially shocked that Lenore was still alive, but as he heard Lenore's little lashing session with Rau, he couldn't help but chuckle, until it turned into full laughter "That's Lenore alright!" He said, "I don't know what Miracle had her survive this long, but I'm glad she's back!"

On the viewing monitor, he could see Kati chuckling at the situation Rau was in.

"I'm glad as well," she said, "Despite being kind-heated, she could be a real hellion when she's angry,"

Zar laughed at that, "Amen to that!" he said, as a few of the bridge snickered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Mu**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mu was laughing up a storm, as he heard his arch-rival getting chewed out by his boss' wife, "This is what you get for being a bastard Rau!" he said, still laughing while Cornelia was giggling herself.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Athrun**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Athrun was still frozen in shock, though he didn't want to believe it...there was no mistaking it...that was his mother, very much alive.

"_M-Miss Zala..._" He could hear Rau stutter, he was just as shocked as anyone else "_Surely you must understand-_"

"_Understand? UNDERSTAND?_" Lenore shouted back, "_Not only did you attack ISAF ships, and a Neutral Junk Guild ship, but The _Archangel _is still carrying numerous refugee's from Heliopolis who couldn't leave at Valhalla, but on top of THAT! If you did somehow sink the _Archangel_, not only would you have killed me, but you would also have killed Lacus Clyne! Who was rescued by the Earth Forces and ISAF, to be handed back to ZAFT once they reached the 8th Fleet!_"

Athrun's eyes widen more at hearing Lacus' name.

_'Lacus is here, too?' _he thought, again shocked to the core that two people he cared about were here and both were on the _Archangel. _

_"Uhh, Athrun," _Dearka said, in a fearful voice, "_Remind me not to get your mom angry," _

_"My mom always told me your mom was scary when angry...but I didn't think she would be THIS scary!" _Yzak said, with a shudder.

"_I...think it would be a good idea to withdraw._" Shiho said, and the other pilots nodded and began to head back to the ships, along with the rest of the ZAFT Mobile Suits. Athrun lingered, contemplating whether to go get his mother and Lacus from the Earth Alliance ship, or head back to the Vesalius.

His answer came when Sayla's GuAIZ came up next to him.

"_Come on Zala," _she said, _"I know how you must feel about this, but we have to head back and inform your father about this," _

Athrun was silent for a moment, before he nodded "Y-Yeah..." he said, and the two units began their return to their ships.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later**_

_**Archangel Hanger**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Once the battle began to die down with the withdraw of the ZAFT mobile suits, Jordan, Kira and the others began their return too their respective ships. Jordan's Dagger Gundam landed in the _Archangel's_ hanger, and was soon followed by Matthew's GINN, and Lowe in the Red Frame, along with Arleen and Kyle who came along with them.

The moment the Dagger and GINN docked into their births, Jordan opened the cockpit and exited his machine. He immediately then headed towards the Orange GINN, just as Matthew exited the machine.

The two removed their helmets, and now Jordan could confirm, without a doubt, that it really was his long thought dead brother. For what felt like hours, the two just stared at one another.

Then, finally, Matthew spoke first "Hey Otōto." he said, with a smile.

Jordan smiled himself, as a few tears of happiness escaped his eyes "Hey...Aniki..."

They stayed that way for all about six seconds, before embracing in a brotherly hug.

"It's good to see you again, bro," Jordan said.

Matt chuckled as the two broke out of the hug, "It's good to see you too, Jordan," he said, with a grin "And look at you know! A Mobile Suit pilot at last, looks like your living the dream, hu?"

"Yeah, I am." Jordan said with a smile, "The Dagger Gundam's a sweet machine."

"Gundam?" Matthew asked, in surprise as he looked at the Dagger, and the other machines "Are you telling me..."

"Yup! Looks like Mom used my model as a basis for the external design of the G-Weapons," Jordan said. "Its even in the Star-up sequence as an Acronym!"

"Damn, why haven't I noticed that before?" Matt said, and then the two turned around to see Kira, Arleen and the others approach.

Jordan smiled "Kira, Arleen, Kyle," he said as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I'd like ya all to meet my older bro, Matthew."

Matthew gave the others a salute of greeting, while still smiling, "Pleasure to meet you, it's good to meet friends of my brother,"

The three nodded at that.

"Please to meet you," Arleen said first, "My name's Arleen Bettany,"

Matthew's eyes blinked at that, "Wait, Councilman Joseph Bettany's daughter?"

Arleen nodded at that, "Yup, that's me." she said, "I pilot the Vigilante, but I gotta ask...how are you alive? Jordan told us you died at Junius 7."

Matthew sighed "Half correct, I was at Junius Seven, but I wasn't in the colony." he said, "I joined ZAFT a few months before the attack, and I was piloting a GINN during the battle..."

Kyle was the one who spoke the rest, "And you saw Junius 7 get hit by the Nuke?"

Matthew nodded sadly, "Yeah, it went up along with my wife and unborn child...,"

Everyone gasped at that.

"Oh, I'm sorry...," Arleen said, as Matthew waved it off.

"It's okay, and don't worry, I don't hate Naturals in general, just Blue Cosmos," he said, as Jordan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Come on, Matt. Let's talk to Captain Ramius. I'm sure she would want an explanation why you defected," he said, while Matthew nodded, knowing that he was trying to make him avoid the subject.

"Yeah, I'd like to meet the person who's been making Commander Le Creuset so angry lately." he said, causing the others to laugh as they left the hanger.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later**_

_**On the bridge**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Murrue sighed once all of the ZAFT Mobile Suits and Ships had withdrawn to a more distant location. "Well, that's one disaster avoided." she said, before she turned to Lenore "I suppose I should thank you Miss Zala, if you hadn't of made that communication ZAFT would have attacked, and we'd probably of lost."

Lenore smiled "I was just doing my part to save the civilians on the ship, including Lacus." she said. "I also wanted to make sure they didn't think you were going to hold us hostage or anything like that."

Murrue nodded, "And for that I'm grateful," she said and then turned her gaze to Natarle, "Of course there will be some people who would attempt to make that reckless decision," she said, her face neutral, but her eyes telling Lenore what she meant.

"True," she said, just as the door opened and in stepped Jordan with Matthew right behind him.

"Miss Ramius," Jordan said, "This here is my brother, Matthew. He's the pilot of the Orange GINN that saved my life out there,he's requesting to defect to the _Archangel _and help us reach the 8th fleet."

Murrue looked surprised as she looked at Matthew, "Can he be trusted?" She asked, and Jordan's eyes narrowed ever slightly.

"Ma'am, this here is my _Brother,_ I'd trust him with my life," he said with firm determination. "I know him Miss Ramius, he'd never betray the ship."

Murrue took Jordan's words and thought them over in her head. After a couple minutes she sighed.

"If you trust him, then I'll allow it," she said as Matthew looked around the bridge until his eyes landed on Lenore, and they widened.

"Mrs. Zala?" Matthew said, "Is that really you? I heard your voice over the radio, but I didn't think you would actually be alive,"

Lenore smiled at the former ZAFT pilot, "It's true Matthew, and it's good to see you are alive as well," she said, as Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"Matt, you know Lenore Zala?" he asked, and Matthew nodded.

"Yes, she was my neighbor during the time her work brought her from Aprilius, before the war started," he said.

"Huh, that's interesting." Jordan said, however that was when he noticed Sai was not on the bridge "Hey, where's Sai?"

"He left to take Flay to the Medical ward," Tolle explained, "She fainted when the _Montgomery _got destroyed."

Upon hearing that, the memories of Victor's GuAIZ destroying the _Montgomery_ replayed in his mind, and Jordan's eyes widened "oh shit..." he muttered "Oh shit oh shit!" and with that, he left the bridge, leaving behind a very confused Lenore and Matthew.

"Umm...what's wrong?" Matthew asked. He then heard someone sigh "George Allster was on the _Montgomery,_ that _Nelson-_class Battleship Victor blasted to oblivion." Matt turned to see Dean standing there on the bridge. "Jordan promised his daughter, Flay, that he'd keep him safe...and as you can tell, he failed."

Matthew's eyes widen at, and then sighed, "Damn it. This is gonna haunt him, that's for sure," he said, "It's no wonder he snapped like that and went after Victor,"

Dean nodded in agreement, "I warned him about keeping promises he's unable to keep," he said, "I found that out the same way he did...at Endymion,"

Matthew rose an eyebrow hearing that, however he could tell that it was most likely a sensitive subject with him, so he let it go.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Jordan**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!" Jordan shouted as he moved through the halls of the _Archangel, _slamming his fist into the wall every time he spoke. If anyone saw the young pilot at the moment, they would see his face twisted in a swirl of different emotions.

'_Its my fault,_' he continued to think, '_I was so damn caught up in fighting Matt and Zar, I didn't even think of the _Montgomery_...then Victor showed up..._'

At the thought of the pilot of the Red GuAIZ, Jordan's blood boiled as he grit his teeth, '_Victor Amsel...I don't care what it takes, but your gonna pay for this..._' he thought, '_I swear it!_'

The worst part about it all is that Jordan knew that after this, Flay will probably begin to hate him, Kira and the other coordinator pilots of the _Archangel._ She was beginning to show so much progress on becoming normal, and actually accept them all, but now...

In one final roar of anger, Jordan slammed his fist against the wall, pouring every inch of his anger into it. The impact creating a small dent into the wall.

For a few moments, Jordan stayed there with his fist in the wall, trying to find someway to calm himself down. Eventually, he at least managed to control his anger-torn face, but the usual happy and confident look in his eyes were gone as he continued towards the medical room.

He soon found himself at the med bay, sighing he opened the door and walked in. He soon located Flay, lying down on one of the bed, still unconscious, with Sai sitting next to her. Upon hearing the doors open, Sai looked up to see Jordan move inside.

"Jordan! Are you alright?" Sai asked, Jordan just gave him a nod "Yeah...I'm fine." he said, as he moved next to him and Flay. "How is she doing?"

Sai sighed a bit "Well, other than that she's still unconscious and muttering in her sleep, she's fine." he said, "She just collapsed when the _Montgomery _got hit."

Jordan said nothing as he looked at Flay for a few moments, "That's good..." he finally said, "You've been here since then?"

Sai rose an eyebrow, he was quick to notice that Jordan's attitude was very different than what it normally was. "Yeah...I took her here." he said, "But...are you sure your alright though? You look...out of it."

Once again, he was met with silence for a while as Jordan just stood there. However neither of them were paying attention to Flay, as she slowly began to come too.

"...Flay's gonna hate me, won't she?" Jordan said finally, surprising Sai, and Flay, however the latter was still acting unconscious.

"W-What?" Sai asked, shocked that he would just say that "Why do you think she'd hate you?"

"Because I failed," Jordan said, "I failed to keep her dad safe, I promised her I'd keep him and the _Montgomery _safe, but I fails...she's just gonna end up hating me for being a coordinator..."

Sai rose an eyebrow at that, he had thought Jordan had heard about George's last words to Flay, but apparently he hadn't. "I wouldn't think so Jordan," Sai said, "Flay's smarter than that."

Jordan said nothing, he just stared at Flay for a minute. He then looked like he was about to leave, but then Sai sighed and said "You like her don't you?"

Upon hearing that, Jordan froze a bit as he looked at Sai, "W-what?" he asked, and Sai just smirked.

"I'm not blind Jordan," he said, "I always knew you and Kira had crushes on her, I just never said anything about it."

Jordan tried to find a way out of this, but he sighed in defeat "Alright...I admit, I _like _Flay," he said, "It use to be just some pointless crush I had, but after I started piloting for the _Archangel..._I just can't explain it, but..." he then shook his head "It doesn't matter..." he said, "I know you two are suppose to be engaged, and I'm no jerk...you two are happy with one another, and I won't come between you two. Besides, like I said, it probably won't matter when she wakes up anyways."

For a few more moments, the two remained silent. "Ya know..." Sai finally spoke, breaking the silence, "When my parents told me I was being arranged to marry Flay, I didn't quite like the concept. I wanted to marry someone out of love, not someone my parents set me up with. But when I met Flay and got to know her, I guess I got over that and began to like her."

Jordan nodded a bit, and was about to say something but Sai wasn't finished yet "But...ever since this whole mess started up," Sai continued, "Ever since you, Kira and the others began fighting to protect all of us, she's been getting more distant from me, and getting closer to the pilots, more specifically you."

Again, Jordan was about to say something, but Sai continued speaking "I wanted to try and save our relationship, since I knew as a Fiance I had to do something...but just recently, I realized something. I realized that maybe Flay was getting more distant from me, because maybe...I never really loved Flay."

Upon hearing that, Jordan's eyes widened, and neither noticed Flay's 'Unconscious' form stiffen. "What do you mean?" Jordan asked, "I mean...I see the two of you together, you always seemed so happy!"

"Back then, yeah." Sai said, "But things are different now. Flay's changed, you've changed...heck, we've all changed! Flay's, well...she's not the same Flay I knew. I guess...I guess you could say she grew up. Besides...the whole thing was arranged between our parents, and with Flay's...father dead now, it doesn't really matter that much."

Jordan just looked at Sai in shock "I guess what I'm trying to say is...I guess the engagement between me and Flay is off." he said, before standing up.

Jordan's face was still as Sai walking toward the door, but not before the latter stopped and placed a comforting hand on the mobile suit pilot's shoulder.

"Whatever it's worth Jordan. I hope you make her more happier than I ever could," he said, and then walked out of the infirmary, leaving behind a still shocked Jordan but turned to make one last statement. "Just don't break her heart. Otherwise, you'll have to answer to me."

"Okay, what the shit-fuck just happened?," the Coordinator said to himself.

Flay meanwhile, was shocked to say the least upon what Sai said. However, a part of her was actually very...happy about this. The one thing that has been holding her back was her engagement with Sai, and she was afraid to break his heart. But now...

But what hurt her, was that Jordan was believing that she would hate him, meaning he didn't hear what her Father...no, what her Godfather told her. And she could tell from his voice that it was eating him up inside that he failed her, and believed she would hate him '_Was...was I really that bad?_' she thought.

She then decided it was time to 'wake up', as she groaned a bit. Jordan heard this, and sat down beside her as Flay's eyes opened up.

"Flay?" Jordan asked, "Are...are you alright?"

Flay smiled a bit upon seeing Jordan, "Yeah...I'm fine," she said. "Are you alright though?"

Jordan blinked in confusion upon hearing that, '_she...she must not know about the _Montgomery...' he thought, before nodding "Yeah...I'm fine." he said, somewhat lying.

"You don't look fine," Flay said, "What's wrong?"

Jordan sighed, '_Well, she's gonna find out either way..._' he thought as he closed his eyes, "Flay I...I'm sorry but..." he began "I...I couldn't save your dad...I tried but..."

"I know that," Flay said, surprising Jordan who's eyes snapped open as he looked at Flay "I know you couldn't save him...but I also know that you tried your best," she smiled a bit "And not just you, but Kira, Arleen, Kyle, the Militia...you all tried."

Jordan blinked in surprise "Y-Your not mad at me?" he asked, "I...you...I...I thought..."

Flay giggled a bit "No, why would I be mad at you?" she asked, before she frowned a bit "Though...I am sad he's dead...but you weren't the one who killed him...that other red mobile suit killed him..if I'm angry at anyone, its him. Besides...me hating Coordinators at this point would be pretty stupid at this point."

"Huh?" Jordan asked, and Flay sighed "Jordan...before he died, I spoke with my Father." she said, "He...he told me that he wasn't my biological father, and that he was really my godfather."

Jordan's eyes widen at that, "Your godfather?" he said and Flay nodded.

"Yes, he told me I was the daughter of a Noble Family of Japan," she said and Jordan's eyes widen, "He said they were called the Mizutori Family."

"The Mizutori Family?" Jordan asked with wide eyes, "Are you sure?"

Flay nodded "Yes, have you heard of them?" she asked, and he nodded. "Yeah, they were among the most highest Noble Families, it was even believed they were related to the royal family of Japan, and had deep relations with the Orb Noble Families like the Athhas and Sahakus, but when Japan was assimilated into the People's Republic of East Asia, due to the fact they were moderates about coordinators, most of the family was killed by Blue Cosmos members."

"That makes sense...my godfather said he took me in to hide me from B.C," she said before she sighed "He said, the last place Blue Cosmos would search for the heir of the Mizutori Family...and a Coordinator, would be right under their noses."

"Coordinator?" Jordan asked in confusion "What do you..." then it dawned upon him and his eyes widened "F-Flay, your..."

Flay smiled and nodded "Yeah...I'm not Natural, I'm a Coordinator," she said, as she sat up in the bed "Now you see why I can't hate Coordinators if I'm one too...before he died, he told me that everything he said about Coordinators, were lies meant only too protect me."

To say Jordan was shocked was an understatement, "Holy shit...This week just got more and more interesting," he said, and Flay giggled.

"Indeed it has," she said, before she frowned a bit "But Jordan...I...I also heard that...conversation between you and Sai." Jordan's eyes widened hearing that, "And...I...well, I guess you can say...I agree with what he said. We've all changed these last few weeks, we're no longer a bunch of teenagers living on Heliopolis, everything's different now... my engagement with Sai just didn't feel right anymore, and it just felt like it was holding me back...but now that its off...well..." she then blushed a bit "Now...theirs nothing holding me back from this."

Jordan was about to ask what she meant, but Flay moved first as she closed the distance between them, and her lips met onto Jordan's in a kiss with closed eyes. The contact caused Jordan's eyes to widen in shock, part of him was still thinking that this wasn't possible, but all thoughts instantly melted away in his head upon the sensation he felt while being with Flay. He sat there, stunned for a few seconds before he finally responded. His arms wrapping around her and returning the kiss.

What the two didn't know was that they were being watched, as Matthew, along with Dean and Mu watched the two teenagers with a smile.

"Well now, looks like my brother really did find himself a nice girl to be with," the former ZAFT pilot said lowly so that the two making out teenagers couldn't hear him, as the two Aces nodded.

"Yep, but did you hear what Flay told Jordan?" Mu said, Dean nodded.

"Yep, I heard her," he said with a sigh, "Damn...the heir of the Mizutori family is alive, _and _a coordinator? B.C is gonna be gunning for her now."

"Then we'd best make sure they'll never find her," Matt said, with slightly narrowed eyes, "I won't let anything get between my brother and someone he loves..."

"Then we'll keep this info to ourselves," Mu said, "We'll tell the others when the time is right," Mu said, and the other two nodded and left the couple alone, who were just breaking apart for air. Flay's face was flushed, as was Jordan's.

"Wow...that was...," Jordan said, while Flay smiled wistfully.

"I know," she said, as she placed her forehead to Jordan's, "This was your first kiss?"

Jordan nodded at that, "Yep,"

"Mine too," with that she gave another kiss to Jordan. Who happily returned it.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**5 Days Later**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

For the past fives days, things were relatively calm. ZAFT didn't attack again, and Triad was nowhere to be seen. Lacus, Lenore, were transferred over to the _Morningstar, _so they could be better protected, as Murrue was afraid of any more Blue Cosmos agents that were aboard the _Archangel_ who will try to pull a fast one.

The ZAFT pilots Dex and Daniel were transferred over the _Kitsune, _which brought the _Iscariot-_class cruiser's MS complement up to 4.

The _Orion _and it's escorts were in front of the group providing protection from anything that might do something. It's mobile suits out on patrols in shifts.

Meanwhile, the Junk Guild vessel _Home _was helping out with the repairs of any of the ships that got damaged, the Red Frame occasionally launching to patrol the area. Also, the survivors of the _Montgomery's _mobile armor and mobile suit complement had been using the _Home _as their temporary mother ship, with the _Montgomery _and her escorts gone, specifically the Moebius Squadron.

In the meantime, Jordan and his brother Matthew had begun to continue Flay's training as a mobile suit pilot. She continued to show very high promise, and the next time the should fight, Mu and Dean themselves have given her the approval to launch to fight with the others.

Speaking of Flay, Murrue was in her quarters now, explaining to Trisha everything George Allster had told Flay in his final moments. To say she was shocked, was an understatement. "_Holy shit Murrue..._" she said on the phone, "_I never would have thought the heir to the Mizutori clan would be still alive...and she was under BC's noses all along!_"

"I know, " she answered, "We're being careful as to who knows this info, so far only the bridge crew, the civilian volunteers, and the pilots know the truth. We need to be careful, since we need to avoid any more spies like Alvin in the crew."

Murrue had arrested Alvin shortly after the battle ended, and to their shock, Abner was correct, he was a B.C sympathizer. Jackie interrogated Alvin himself. Murrue had no idea what the Blue Cosmos prick said to him, but whatever he did say pissed Jackie off to no end, since he had to be dragged out of the room after punching the guy unconscious.

"_Yeah,_" Trisha said, "_I wonder how the JLF would react if they found out? Last I heard, their leaders were all firm supporters of the Mizutori._"

"They would probably go to any lengths to protect her," Murrue said, knowing the determination of the Japanese Liberation Front, founded ever since Japan was assimilated into the People's Republic of East Asia, and have been fighting for independence ever since.

"_I'll have to let my superiors know about this,_" Trisha said, "_This is something the ISAF needs to know._"

"I agree," Murrue said before she sighed "So...what are we gonna do with Lacus and Lenore?"

"_Easy, we tell ZAFT to shut down their ship's engines, and launch two mobile suits, and only two mobile suits, to pick them up._" she answered, "_I'll sent Arleen and Kyle to deliver them to them, and then head back._"

Murrue nodded at that, "It sounds like a plan," she said, "We just gotta be careful if Rau Le Creuset tries to pull something,"

Trisha eyes narrow at that, _"I agree, that guy is like a pitbull. He latches onto something, and he won't let go, no matter what,"_ she said.

Murrue sighed at that, "Ain't that the truth," she said, "Hopefully after this, we can continue on to the 8th fleet without further incidents."

"_Same here._" Trisha said, "_Also, we'll send those ZAFT pilots Dex and Lyle with them, so they can join back up with ZAFT._"

"Sounds good,"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On the Morningstar**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"I still can't believe it Jordan," Canard said, while shaking his head, "Not only did you fight Zar Hellfury, but you also fought Victor Amsel in the same fight! The fact you managed to get out alive, and with minimal damage is nothing short of a miracle!"

Jordan blushed a bit as he scratched the back of his head "I think it was just luck honestly..." he said, "And it wasn't like I was taking them on both at once."

Jordan and the other pilots of the _Archangel, _including Kira, Mu, Dean, Flay, and Matthew, had gathered on the _Morningstar _to do some final repairs to their machines before the next battle, and so Jordan could pick up a newly developed Striker Pack he developed there: The 'Perfect Strike' pack, a new variant of Striker Pack which combines all three of the Strike's primary packs into one super-back with extended battery time.

While that was getting ready, they went to the mess hall to get something to eat, and now everyone was talking about the battle, or more specifically how Jordan managed to fight off Victor and Zar on his own. Kira had left a while ago though.

"Kid, it takes more than luck to take on those two, even if it were one at a time," Mu said, "You've got a rare talent for piloting mobile suits, your still a bit sloppy here and there, but in time, I wouldn't put it past you, Kira and the others to be capable of taking on Ryu Hisanaga himself in a fair fight."

Jordan blinked at that, "Ryu Hisanaga? As in the Dragon of Endymion?" he said, and Mu nodded.

"The very same," the Hawk said, "And I'm telling ya, he's no slouch, I saw him take him on a squad of GINNs and a CGUE and win, heck until you fought him, Ryu has been the only person who could fight Victor on equal terms, and live."

"Still got my ass handed to me in the end..." Jordan muttered, causing some of the others to laugh.

"Hey, you fought him, gave him a run for his money, and lived to tell the tale," Dean said with a smirk, "I'd call that a victory any day."

"And trust me bro," Matthew said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Someday soon, you'll be handing his ass to him," he said, and Jordan chuckled at that.

"You know bro, you're one of the few who can help me get over my funk," he said, as he placed an arm around Flay's shoulders, who blushed at the contact, causing the others to laugh.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Kira**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

While the others were at the mess hall of the _Morningstar, _Kira had left them and found himself at one of the observational rooms, which showed the stars outside the ship. Kira looked out into the stars, thinking about all that has happened.

First Heliopolis, then the battle of Valhalla, seeing the remains of Junius 7, the destruction of the advance force which resulted in the death of Flay's father, and Jordan reuniting with his thought dead older brother. And just recently, Sai's break off of the arranged marriage between himself and Flay, which of course led to Jordan and said redhead becoming lovers. He had to admit, he was a bit jealous about it, but decided to let it go. He's come to understand that, like Flay had said, they have all changed. Kira soon began finding himself not looking at Flay as a crush, but more as just a friend.

"Mr. Kira?"

He turned his head and saw Lacus, with Haro following her.

"Oh, Ms. Lacus, what are you doing here?" the former tech student-turned Gundam pilot said, as the Pink Songstress of the PLANTs just smiled and giggled a bit "I was just taking a little stroll," she said, "It gets pretty boring here to be honest,"

"Boring! Boring!" Mr. Pink said as it hopped up and down. Kira couldn't but give a small smile at the pink spherical energetic robot.

"So how many of these...Haros, do you have?"

"By my last count? Somewhere around eight," Lacus said, with a giggle "Athrun isn't very good at picking out presents, so he always builds me one of these. But another friend of mine has been trying to build robotic assistants."

"Athrun?" Kira asked, "As in Athrun Zala? And who's this other friend of yours"

"Yes," Lacus said, "Athrun Zala...well he's my Fiance." Despite being in zero gravity, both teenagers had felt that the floor had dropped out from under them with her words, though neither saw it from the other, they both hid their feelings upon that well.

"Huh, I wasn't expecting that," Kira said, "When did he...?"

"Proposed?" Lacus said, "Well, actually, it's more a political marriage our fathers had set up. As for my other friend, he's Natural who joined ZAFT of his own accord."

"Oh," Kira said, "I see," Kira was instantly reminded of the situation between Sai and Flay "I'm honestly surprised people are still doing that, setting up arranged marriages I mean."

"I know what you mean," Lacus said, "To be truthful though, I did use to love Athrun, he was always so kind and gentle...but...well, after the war started...he changed."

"Wars tend to do that, or so I hear." Kira said, and Lacus nodded.

"Yes," she said. "But...I still love him...but to be honest, I don't love him the same way that I did before...it feels more like we're siblings than anything else. Even with Lenore alive...and all that has happened, I don't think the Athrun from before the war will ever be the same."

Kira nodded at that as the two continued to look at the stars. Lacus then decided to ask Kira about himself.

"So Kira," she said, and said pilot turned to her, "What were you before you became the pilot of that mobile suit?"

Kira blinked at that, "Uh, well, I was a student at Morgenroete Technical College on Heliopolis before the colony was destroyed by accident by both ZAFT and the Alliance,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lacus said, but Kira just waved it off "Nah, its alright." he said, "I just hope my parents made it out alright..."

The Songstress smiled reassuringly "I'm sure they made it out alright," she said, and Kira nodded "Yeah...they have to...there was still plenty of time for them to evacuate."

Lacus smiled a bit, before she sighed "I wish that you and your friend's hadn't of gotten involved into the war," she said. "I know Jordan would probably join the Junk Guild or the ISAF, but it wasn't a forced decision like you were."

Kira could only nod at that, knowing how much Jordan wanted to help. Either be a member of a group of salvagers, or a military of an organization of Nations who don't want to be involve in a war where one side is jealous of a another because of their genes. Needless to say, Jordan was the more realistic person of his group of friends.

"Yeah, Jordan was always the type of person who wants to help out in anyway he can," Kira said."He would always go on about how he'd join the ISAF, or the Junk Guild, heck I remember him saying something about joining Terminal a while back."

He then chuckled a bit "He doesn't really care what his job is, he just wants to work around and pilot mobile suits."

Lacus giggled "Yeah, I got that impression from him when I first met him." she said, "He and his brother and Lowe would do all sorts of crazy things with their projects."

Kira had to laugh at that, "He did the same thing back at school," He said, "Always attempting to make something do a better job than what the specs said. Not to mention all the models he sometimes brings with him,"

Lacus had to laugh at that, "Oh yes, that is the Jordan I know," she said, and the two continued to laugh a bit, till they calmed down a bit.

"Thank you, Miss Lacus," Kira said, "I'm starting to feel better now,"

"Your welcome Mr. Yamato," she said, with her signature smile. "Its nice to talk to a friend of Athrun's, I can see why you're such good friends. Maybe...maybe when the war's over, you two don't have to fight each other anymore."

Kira smiled and nodded "I hope so Lacus," he said as the two just stared out into the stars. "I hope so..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**On the Vesalius**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm still not sure informing the Defense Committee Chairman of his wife's survival now, is such wise decision, Zar," Rau said as he, Athrun, and Zar, who came over from the Aztec, were all on the bridge of the Vesalius, as they waited for the image of Defense Committee Chairman, Patrick Zala to come on.

"No one cares about your opinion at this point Rau," Zar growled, "You're in a lot of trouble as it is, attacking Earth Forces ships, I can understand. However, you also attacked ISAF ships, while on a diplomatic mission with the Earth Forces! And on top of that, we had no idea Lacus and Lenore were even on board, if the attack continued, we would have killed them both. We'll be damn lucky if we don't get off with a strike against the ISAF after this!"

Rau looked as if he were about to make a retort, however the communications officer spoke up "Establishing a connection to the Defense Committee Chairman," he said. A few moments later, and Patrick Zala's face appeared on the front screen.

"Commander Hellfury, Commander Le Creuset, Athrun," he said, recognizing them. "What is it? Have you succeeded in destroying the Archangel?"

Zar sighed "We've hit something of a snag on that mission, Chairman." he said, "We've had something of a development here."

Patrick raised a confused eyebrow at that, "What are talking about, Commander Fury? Surely you have enough forces to deal with that ship!,"

"Well sir, apparently, the Archangel, as well a few ISAF ships, including the Morningstar, and a Junk Guild vessel were on a diplomatic mission concerning the Valhalla attack by Triad," he said.

He then sent a glare towards Rau "Le Creuset here, had the brilliant idea of attacking both the Archangel, and the ISAF ships at once." he said, "Only for us to find out that Lacus Clyne was on board the Archangel, since the E.A and ISAF ships managed to rescue her life pod from the debris belt, after apparently a Triad Fleet nearly wiped out the Silverwind's escorts. Unless we stopped our attack, he might of ended up killing her."

Patrick's eyes widened for a moment before they returned to normal, "I see," he said, "What are they doing now?"

"Their just sitting there, probably preparing to give Lacus back to us," Zar said, before he sighed "But...that is where the real problem is, sir. Apparently, the Earth Forces managed to rescue someone else from the remains of Junius Seven."

The Defense Committee Chairman rose an eyebrow "Who?" he asked. and this time Athrun spoke.

"Sir...your...your not going to believe this..." he began, "But...its...its Mom, Lenore Zala."

Patrick's reaction was what the three ZAFT soldiers expected, as the man's eyes widen in disbelief, "Wha...What did you just say?" he said, not believing what he just heard.

"It's the truth, sir," Zar said, "You're wife is with that fleet, more specifically, she's on the Archangel itself,"

Patrick's shock grew more at that, "Are you certain?" he asked/demanded, "Do you have solid proof of this!?"

"We all heard her voice ourselves," Zar said as smirk began to form on his face, "Not to mention that during her little...tongue lashing with Rau, the Archangel used a direct communication with the Vesalius, its her sir. There is no doubt about it." Athrun nodded as well, since he knew his mother almost as much as his father did.

Patrick, for the longest moments of his life, was absolutely silent. There were swarms of thought in his mind at the moment. He finally managed to find his voices, and said "Did...did she look alright?"

"She looked fine to me," Zar said before he grinned "And her personality certainly hasn't changed, that I could tell instantly. Upon making contact, she was demanding to speak with you directly."

As he said this, he, Rau, and Athrun, saw what they thought, as if their minds were playing tricks on them, were tears forming in the Chairman's eyes.

"Sir?" Athrun said, as he looked at his father, anxious of what his father would say. Finally the man spoke.

"Have you heard any word from her, or anything from the Archangel or the Morningstar?" He asked.

"Their last transmission stated that they were both transferred to the Morningstar to prevent the possibility that anymore BC agents might be on board the Archangel and try to hold both Miss Clyne and your wife hostage or kill them," Zar answered. "They were preparing to hand both her and Lacus over to us. They just asked for five days, so they could prepare-"

"Sir!" Spoke the officer on Communications, "I just picked up a transmission from the Morningstar, they are ready to hand Lacus and Lenore over to us. They are are about to launch the Rogue, Vigilante, Strike, a GINN Recon Type and the 'Dagger', the latter must be that unknown unit Commander Hellfury fought. They've asked for the fleet to shut down their engines, and for only Zar Hellfury and Athrun Zala to meet them."

The three turned back to the Chairman, and waited for his decision, while said man was having an internal battle with himself. It was five minutes before he started speaking.

_"Commander...Athrun_," he said softly, "_Go out there and rendezvous with them. Bring them home, that's a direct order. Contact me again when you have them on board,"_ with that, the line ended.

Zar sighed "Well, you heard him, let's bring' em home." he said, before sending a glare to Rau, "If either you or Victor launch, I swear I will shoot each of you down myself." he said, "Are we clear?"

Rau was silent for a moment before responding "Of course." he said. Zar then turned too Athrun, "Let's get your mom back kid," he said, before he grinned "and your girlfriend."

The latter statement caused Athrun to send the commander a quick glare as they left the bridge of the Vesalius.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**With the others**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kira let out a sigh, as the Strike, Rogue, Vigilante, and Dagger Gundams approached the meeting point, with Lyle and Dex's GINN following close behind them "I got a bad feeling about this..." he said.

"You worry too much Kira," Kyle said, his image appearing along with Lacus's who was riding with him (Not that way perverts) in the cockpit of the Rogue. "They won't try anything when we've got our own small fleet with us here."

"He's right," Lyle said, "I trust Rau and Victor about as far as I can throw them, but even they're not stupid enough to attack all of us at once with your fleet backing us."

Kira sighed a bit at that, but still couldn't shake the bad feeling he felt crawling up his spine, "I hope you're right," he said as they saw the ZAFT fleet ahead of them, just as the Aegis, and the GuAIZ that Jordan fought.

"Here they come," Arleen said, "Stay sharp everybody,"

Everyone nodded as the ZAFT Mobile Suits approached. The units soon met in between the two fleets.

"Alright, open your cockpits." Zar said, "We need to confirm Lenore and Lacus are with you."

The team nodded as the Rouge and Vigilante opened their cockpits, while the Strike and Dagger had their weapons at the ready, just in case.

With Kyle, he turned to see Lacus "Your gonna have to say something, they can't see you from this distance." he said, and Lacus nodded as she gave out a wave.

"Hello Athrun! Mr. Hellfury! Its good to see you again!" She called out.

"Same here, Athrun." Lenore said, "Its...good to see you're alright."

From the GuAIZ, Zar nodded, "We've confirmed its Lacus and Lenore," he said, "We're ready to receive them."

Kyle then turned to Lacus, "Okay go," he said, and Lacus nodded as she exited the cockpit and floated toward the Aegis, while Lenore exited the Vigilante, and headed toward Zar's GuAIZ.

"Also, we picked up one of your GINN Recon Types while we were in the Debris Belt. We're sending them over to you as well," Arleen said, and Zar raised an eyebrow.

"Their names?" Zar said, knowing that they were missing a Recon Type.

"Lyle Ikeman and Dexter Ikeman, of the 12th ZAFT Reconnaissance Division, sir." Came the quick reply from Lyle as their GINN moved forward. "We were sent to find Lacus and the Silverwind, and we ran into the Strike. We found her life pod, and we boarded the Morningstar since we couldn't carry it back to our mothership without risking it running out of air."

Zar smiled and nodded as Lenore reached the GuAIZ "Welcome back you two," he said, "A job well done."  
"Thank you, sir!" said Lyle as said GINN, moved away from the E.A/ISAF group, and joined alongside the Aegis, and Zar's GuAIZ, just as Lacus entered the cockpit of the Aegis, and Lenore entered the GuAIZ.

"Glad to see you alive, Mrs. Zala!" Zar said in greeting as Lenore nodded in return.  
"And it's good to see you as well, Commander. But I wish I wasn't the only one that survived the nuclear attack on Junius Seven," she said sadly, while Zar nodded.

"Many people on the PLANTs wished that more survived. But...that's the way of things," he said regrettably.

Lenore nodded as she entered the cockpit with Zar, just as Athrun gained Lacus.

"Lacus, are you alright?" he asked, and Lacus smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, and so is Mr. Pink," she said, as the pink Haro tried to say something, but the vacuum of space muted it out.

Athrun smiled a bit as he turned towards the other suits, specifically the Rogue, Vigilante, and Strike "Kira, I..."

_"Athrun, I know what you're going to say...but don't."_ Kira said, _"I have to stay with the Archangel, and the others...my friends are still on board, not to mention the other Heliopolis refugee's. I can't just abandon them."_

_"Same here, we can't exactly go with you either Athrun,"_ Arleen said, with a smile, _"We're with the ISAF now, we have a duty to protect the civilians, and our homelands, just as you have a duty to protect the PLANTs"_

Athrun was silent for a moment, before he sighed but managed to smile a bit "I know..." he said, "But whatever happens...we're still friends, but if we fight again, I won't be holding back."

_"____Hold on a sec, Athrun,__" Kira called out to the Aegis pilot._

_"__Yeah?" asked Athrun._

_"____Miss Lacus said two have a friend whose a Natural good at robotics,__" began Kira. "____What's his name?__"_

_"__I would've thought that Lacus told you," answered Athrun. "But his name Rengi Canaver, he's the adopted son of Eileen Canaver and the greatest swordsman of the PLANTs."_

_"Right back at ya,"_ Kyle said with a grin and brought focus to the subject, _"Wouldn't want ya to go soft on us, eh?"_

Athrun chuckled "Yeah, I suppose so." he said, before he and Lacus entered the cockpit. "Good bye..."

With that, the Aegis began to move again, and headed back to its mothership. Zar's GuAIZ was about to move as well before Jordan stopped it "_Zar, wait!"_ he said, causing him to stop. _"You...what did you mean when you said you knew my father?"_ he asked.

Zar was silent for a moment, before giving him his answer _"Your Father, Aren Takeo, is a legend among mobile suit pilots Jordan,"_ he said, _"He fought during the Mandelbrot Incident, and is called by friend and foe alike as the 'White Devil'. He works for Terminal, but I know not where he is now."_ He then smiled a bit _"But what I do know, is that he would be very proud that both of his son's have become excellent mobile suit pilots."_

Both of Jordan's eyes widen at Zar's words, before he smiled and nodded, "_Thank you._" he said. "_Oh last thing. I've got Natural-Friendly OS. Lacus told me that her father's trying to get Naturals to join ZAFT, but doesn't have anything to help encourage them to join up. I gave her a disk that has a copy of the Natural-Friendly OS to use in your mobile suits should ZAFT recruit Naturals as MS pilots."_

"_Don't mention it,_" Zar said, "_See you on that battleground and thank you for the gift as well._" And with that, Zar's GuAIZ gave them a small salute, before turning to leave.

"Alright, let's hurry up and get back!" Kyle said, and the four mobile turned around and headed back to their respective ships.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**15 minutes later**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jordan flopped down on the bunk, still in his pilot suit, greatly relieved that the mission went smoothly without a problem.

He half expected Le Creuset, or Victor to do something. But amazingly they didn't, which was both a surprise, and a relief. Now the _Archangel _and the ISAF ships, along with the _Home _were on their way to the 8th fleet rendezvous.

'_Its almost over..._' he thought, '_We're almost home free...but what then?_'

Jordan was glad that they were almost to the 8th fleet, since that means all of the civilians would be able to finally return to Orb. However...he had no idea what he should do once they reach there. He didn't quite feel like going with the civilians, and besides, there were still so many questions he needed answers for: Like who exactly was his real father if Zar was telling the truth?

He thought about going to the _Morningstar, _and asking Captain Hohenheim or Canard if he could join the _Morningstar's _crew along with his brother, with their respective mobile suits. Or maybe even working on the _Kitsune,_ since they were still down half its original M.S complement. He even thought about them going with Lowe, and work with the Junk Guild.

However, his number one concern was a certain red head on the _Archangel, _Flay. He was afraid that no matter what, Flay would follow him no matter what choice he made. Though he was happy about this, he didn't want to put her into any unnecessary danger.

He also knew that he had to protect her from Blue Cosmos who would try to kill her, just because of her family relations to the Mizutori. He sighed, at that, wondering why so many people would want to join that nut-bar group, despite how they carry out they carry out their cause.

'_Things just keep on getting more and more complicated by the day._' he thought. He then heard a knock on the door "Jordan, you in there?" he could hear Flay's voice call out.

"Yeah, come in!" he called back, as the door opened and Flay walked in. "How ya doing Flay?"

Flay smiled as she sat down next to him "Pretty good," he said, "Just got out of another simulator, Dean says I should be able to launch out with the others the next time we fight."

"Hopefully, that won't happen though," Jordan replied, "We're almost at the 8th fleet, then we can all go home."

However instead of having a happy expression, she seemed to have an unsure look on her face "Flay? You alright?" he asked.

"Jordan I...I don't...think I'll be heading back to Orb just yet." She said, her words shocking Jordan.

"Wha...? Flay, what are you talking about?" he asked, with wide eyes.

"Its...it just doesn't seem right to go back to Orb at this point," she said, shaking her head. "After thinking about Heliopolis, Junius Seven, and all that's happened...I realized just how fragile the peace Orb and the ISAF has, and how easily we could end up back into the war. Also I...I want to find out more about my family, my _real _family, and I doubt I'll get the answers I want by going home."

"Are you sure Flay?" Jordan asked, "I mean, its not that I oppose the decision...but if Blue Cosmos finds out about you..."

"I'll just be careful then," she said, bringing out a smile "Besides, we can watch each others backs, right? I mean...if your not going back to Orb that is."

Jordan was silent for a moment before he sighed "Ya know Flay, at first I didn't know." he admitted, "I didn't want to go to Orb anymore either, since I have my own questions that need answering, like what Zar meant when he was talking about my 'Real Father'. Both me and my Brother want answers. But...the thing that was holding me back was-"

"Me?" Flay asked with a knowing look as Jordan chuckled "Yeah, you." he said, "I didn't want to put you into any unnecessary danger because of me. But...if your not going back to Orb yourself, I guess there's nothing holding either of us back anymore."

Flay giggled a bit as she lied down beside Jordan, "I guess so," she said as she kissed him on the cheek, "So what are we gonna do?"

Jordan smiled as he kissed Flay on the lips for a moment before answering "We'll think about that once we get to the fleet," he said, as he began to kiss alongside her neck making her let out a soft moan "I got a few ideas though..."

Flay just nodded as they resumed kissing, as Jordan pulled back the privacy curtain.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On the **_******Archangel **_**Bridge**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The bridge of the Archangel was slightly abuzz with activity, as the only crewmembers were Natarle, Arnold, Romero, Sai, and Tolle. The fifth of which yawned in boredom.

"Man, I'm so BORED!" Tolle whined, only to feel a chill go up his spine.

"Pipe down, Koenig," Natarle snarled out.

"To be fair ma'am, we're all bored," Arnold said, and most of the others agreed, "Theirs no signs of ZAFT attempting to attack us again, and since we've had plenty of time to run away from that one ZAFT fleet, I'd say the odds of them fighting us are slim to none."

Natarle was about to shout something, however then Sai spoke up "Ma'am, picking up multiple contacts ahead of us!" he said.

"Are they ZAFT?" she asked, prepared to call the captain. However Sai smiled and shook his head "No ma'am, its...its the 8th fleet!" he said, shocking them all "Their mobilizing from their position to escort us back!"

After that everyone became overjoyed.

"At last!" Romero said, "Finally some salvation!"

"It's over...," Arnold said as he slumped a bit in his seat, "...at long last it's finally over,"

Though she didn't show it vocally, Natarle sighed in relief as she leaned back into the chair, with a soft smile. After a long month, they had finally reached the 8th fleet, and for now, they were safe.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Junius Seven Remains**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Among the debris of Junius Seven, a single E.A _Drake-_class escort ship was flying over the field of debris. It remained stationary, not moving an inch upon the scene below them.

Five Mobile Suits were standing on the grounds of the remains of the PLANT Colony. Two of them looked like the Gundams that were stolen from Heliopolis, while the others looked like Jordan's Dagger Gundam, only they didn't have horns. The cockpits were opened, and the pilots were outside, in front of the monument, left by the crews of the _Archangel, _and the _Morningstar_. One of the pilot's, whose Normal Suit was a EA Pilot's Suit, colored mostly in black and red, with a dark gold trim stood at the front of the group, looking at the monument.

It was rather small, just a few slab's of metal, however carved into it was an engraving which said:

_For all those who lost their lives on February 14th C.E 70 _

_May they always be remembered, so a tragedy such as this will never happen again_

Surrounding the monument were multiple paper flowers of different colors. There were many that were floating in the space around the destroyed colony, spread out through the area.

The leader picked one of the paper flowers, a light blue one, and held it gently in his hand.

"Huh, you know," the leader, a young teenage boy with brown messy hair, with black streaks poking from under the helmet, and teal colored eyes, said, as he looked at the paper flower, "I'd never believed that the E.A. of all people would build a memorial here. ISAF or ZAFT for sure. But...never the Alliance,"

Another figure, a woman who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties, wearing a white and red normal suit, who had ice blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair smiled as she stepped next to him "Well this just goes to show that not everyone in the E.A are like Blue Cosmos," she said. "The crew of the _Archangel _must be decent people at least, and considering most of their pilots are Coordinators themselves..."

The man, Keisei Torunaga smiled as well as he nodded "Yeah, I guess so." he said, and then lifted the item in his other hand. A Japanese Katana, with it's scabbard, colored a dark brown, the same with the grip on the hilt. His face took a somber look as he looked at the weapon, remembering a young woman with mid back wavy black hair, and emerald eyes. He then took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"I was going to give this to her the week after I proposed," he said, as tears leaked out of his eyes, "But...now I won't get that chance, because of _them._"

When he said 'them' he practically spat out the word, as the woman, Yuna Falcon, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We all know Keisei," she said, "And we know one day, we'll end this war, and stop Blue Cosmos from making something like this from happening ever again."

Keisei nodded "Yeah...I hope so..." he said, before he walked towards the monument, with the sword in hand. He sighed, and then he placed the sword on the Monument.

"I wasn't able to protect you my Hime," he said, "I wasn't able to," his eyes then gained a fierce determination, "But I promise, I won't fail again," As he stepped back, more tears leaked from his eyes, "I miss you...so much, you are...and always will be...my one...and only love."

For a minutes, he stayed there in silence, no one daring to move. Then finally he turned around, "Come on...we need to get back to the fleet." he said, before heading back to his mobile suit.

Yuna nodded, and she entered her own mobile suit as did the rest of the team, as they flew back up towards the _Drake, _once they landed the ship continued on its way, back towards the 8th fleet.

Once the ship had left, from behind the ruins of a building appeared a dark brown GINN, which appeared armed with a Musashi Katana Sword. The GINN flew towards the Memorial before landing.

The cockpit opened and the pilot, wearing a dark brown on black ZAFT Pilot's suit came out and floated toward the Memorial. The pilot's figure showed that it was a woman, as she landed near the memorial. Reaching a slightly shaking hand out, she grasped the Katana and brought it to her.

Looking at it, the young ZAFT pilot's emerald eyes began to water, as Suzume Rotkehlchen, hugged the blade to herself, "Keisei-kun..." she whispered, "I'm sorry...I'm so...so sorry..."

And with that, she fell to her knees, and released her tears as she cried, in the ruins of what once was their home.

* * *

**Patriot-112: WE HAVE RETURNED! **

**117Jorn: Yeah, sorry for the HUGE delay guys, we've been pretty busy, with trying to take down the evil organization known as the Critics Union an all.**

**Patriot-112: Anyways Jorn, you think you can post up today's new Mecha?**

**117Jorn: Hells ya!**

* * *

**Mobile Unit:** GAT-01A Proto-Dagger

**Unit Type:** Limited Production General Purpose Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Corner Industries

**Operators:** Earth Alliance; Archangel

**Known Pilots:** Kimitoshi Gādian; Hanna Chūjō; Frederick Freie; Warren T. Rogers

**Overall Height:** 18.2 Meters

**Standard Weight:** 33.31 Metric Tons

**Power-Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Accommodations:** Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Chest;

**Armor:** Laminated Armor Plating;

**Special Equipment and Design Features:** Sensors, Range Unknown; Hard points for Striker Packs;

**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked in head; 2 x ES01 Beam Sabers, stored behind shoulders, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Fixed Armaments:** _GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X02 Sword Dagger_ ("Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 Meter Anti-ship Sword, "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor, "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang);

_GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Dagger_ ("Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Cannon, 120mm Anti-ship Vulcan Gun, 2x 350mm Gun Launcher);

_GAT-01A1+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Dagger_ (Many x "Drache" Air-to-surface Missiles, Many x Mk1323 Unguided Rocket Pods, Many x Mk438 Triple "Würger" Air-to-air Missile Pods);

**Optional Armaments:** GAU-8M2 52mm Machine Gun; M703 57mm Beam Rifle with Grenade Launcher; Shield;

**Technical and Historical Notes:** As the G-Project on Heliopolis Continued, The Earth Forces didn't want to wait for Orb to finish up on their mobile suits before mass producing their own M.S. As such, the E.A took data from the G-Project even before its official completion, and began working on the first Mass Production series of Alliance Mobile Suits, this resulting in the creating of the GAT-01 Strike Dagger, as Mass Production began. Though the Dagger could fight a ZAFT mobile suit, the problem was of course the lack of a Natural-Friendly Operating System. Despite this, the E.A continued building the machines, which would later be applied with NFOS's once they were developed.

Even as prototype NFOS's were developed, Corner Industries could only 'shake their head in disappointment' at the Strike Dagger. Despite using data off of the X105 Strike, it was a shadow of its predecessor's strengths.

As such, Corner Industries sought to improve the Strike Daggers, so they claimed Ten Strike Daggers for themselves, and began to improve them using more of the designs of the Strike Gundam, adding in additional armaments and the capability to use Striker Packs. This resulted in the completion of the GAT-01A Proto-Daggers. These units redeemed the name of the dagger series, as they could easily keep up with the abilities of the Strike Gundam. The data gathered from these units would be used to begin production on its successor unit, the GAT-01A1 '105' Dagger. Four of these units were given to 'Kōsei Squad' who joined the Archangel after the rendezvous with the 8th fleet.

**Appearance:** Looks like the GAT-01 Strike Dagger, only with two beam sabers and head Vulcan's with a torso similar to the 105 Dagger's.

**Colors:** Same color scheme as the Strike Dagger, only black where it is blue.

* * *

**Mobile Unit:** GAT-X330 Phoenix

**Unit Type:** Prototype Transformable Aerial Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Corner Industries

**Operators:** Earth Alliance;

**Known Pilots:** Yuna Falcon

**Overall Height:** 17.94 Meters

**Standard Weight:** 53.9 Metric Tons

**Power-Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso;

**Armor:** P.S Armor

**Special Equipment and Design Features:** Sensors, Range Unknown; Sub-flight capabilities;

**Fixed Armaments:** 1 x M417 80mm machine gun, fire-linked in nose, usable only in M.A Mode; 2 x M2M3 76mm machine guns, fire-linked in shoulders, usable only in M.A Mode; 2 x "Ahura Mazda" short-range energy cannons, Mounted in the middle portion between the claws, usable only in M.A Mode; 2 x Beam Sabers, stored in shoulders, hand-carried when in use, used only in M.S Mode; Dual 52mm hyper velocity shield cannon, mounted on left arm, usable in both modes;

**Optional Armaments:** "Mjolnir" hammer;

**Technical and Historical Notes:** The GAT-X330 Phoenix is the predecessor to the Raider Series developed soon after it. Like its successors, it was designed mainly for aerial combat. In MA mode, the Raider is capable of serving as a sub-flight lifter unit for other mobile suits, similar to how Guuls are used for mobile suits of ZAFT like GINNs and CGUEs to fly in atmosphere. However, one thing that separates it from its descendent units is that it has a superior close combat system, with the addition of two beam sabers for close combat. This puts it at an advantage in close combat fights.

The Phoenix was given to famous E.A pilot Yuna Falcon, who was believed KIA during the battle of Endymion, however 'like a phoenix' has risen from the ashes.

**Appearance:** Looks like the GAT-370 Raider, however with the GAT-333 Raider Full Spec's head.

**Colors:** Crimson Red with White Trimming

* * *

**Mobile Unit: **GAT-X110 Keisan

**Unit Type: **Prototype General Purpose/Attack Type mobile suit

**Manufacturer: **Corner Industries

**Operator(s): **Earth Alliance;

**Known Pilot(s): **Keisei Torunaga

**Overall Height: **17.50 Meters

**Overall Weight: **69.1 metric tons

**Powerplant: **Ultracompact energy battery, power output, unknown

**Accommodations: **Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Armor**: Phase-Shift armor

**Special Equipment and Design features: **Sensors, range unknown

**Fixed Armaments: **2 x 75mm "Igelstellung" CIWS, mounted in head; 2 x Type 5 "Arashikage" Beam Katana, stored in Aile Flight Backpack, behind shoulders;

**Optional Fixed Armaments: **1 x Garuda Type 4 anti-armor Katana, mounted on left hip; Shield, mounted on either forearm;

**Optional Armaments: **1 x 57mm Beam rifle, mounted on lower back when not in use; Hyper Bazooka

**Technical and Historical Notes: **

With the G-Project underway on Heliopolis, one of the Earth Alliance's major weapons contractors, Corner Industries, placed agents among the Project, and gathered data to build their own G-Units. Their main interest was focused on the ISAF's GAT-X109 Rogue, and the GAT-X307 Vigilante. A few days after the completion of the original G-Project Gundams, Corner Industries rolls out it's own two Gundams, the GAT-X330 Phoenix Gundam, the predecessor to the Raider-series, and the GAT-X110 Keisan Gundam (**Note: **Keisan , Japanese for Reckoning).

The Phoenix Gundam was assigned to EAF Ace pilot Yuna Falcon, while the Keisan Gundam was given to Keisei Torunaga, the heir of a Samurai Clan, and a strong Anti-Blue Cosmos activist.

**Appearance: **Based on the OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01, with the Strike's Beam rifle and shield.

**Colors: **Black limbs, and head. Red on gold torso. Red feet.

* * *

**Patriot-112: And there you have it! Three new mecha! You can also find these mecha, as well as other specs for ships and mobile suits on my new Forum, the 'Nation of the Ice' Forum I set up which has everything relating to NOTI, including the Timeline.**

**117Jorn: Take THAT Critics Union!**

**Patriot-112: Yep! And on the next chapter of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice Revisioned...the Battle of Orbit, and the descent to Earth. FINALLY!**

**117Jorn: Yeah, about time! So everyone...**

**Both: See ya next time!**

**Sparky's final note: Hope you guys enjoy this extended chapter and that ZAFT will be able to recruits Naturals should they decide to do so now that they have a copy of the NFOS that Jordan, Lowe and Kira created. Do you guys think that ZAFT should look to recruit Naturals? Lemme know in your reviews of the chapter. I'll keep uploading all of the other chapters this week. All I ask for is patience, then I'll start writing the other chapters myself. Oh Critics Union... allow me quote Bender from Futurama and say, "Bite my shiny metal ASS!" There, I got it off my chest. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Patriot-112: Hey everyone! We've back, and we've got another chapter of NOTI for ya'll!**

**117Jorn: Yup! And now, we will finally cover the battle of the 8th fleet! And trust me, its gonna be A LOT bigger.**

**Patriot-112: Right you are, so without further adu, let's begin!**

_**Phase 13: Falling Stars**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**February 5th C.E 71**

**8th Orbital Defense Fleet**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The vessels of the massive Earth Forces 8th Orbital Fleet glided forward through space silently, re-entering their position over earth after their successful escort of several other vessels, now joining their ranks.

The _Archangel, Morningstar, _the _Home, Kitsune, _the _Orion, _and the _Aquilo _and _Aquila_ were now moving to enter the 8th fleet. After a journey spanning an entire month, the _Archangel _had finally arrived at its destination with the _Morningstar._

"Turn about one-hundred and eighty degrees," ordered Murrue aboard the _Archangel_. "Reduce speed another twenty percent, and match velocity with the 8th fleet."

As Murrue ordered, the _Archangel_ turned a hundred and eighty degrees, now facing the same direction as the 8th fleet. The engines fired, countering the powerful warship's previous momentum, and beginning to move it forward, matching the velocity with the fleet as the flagship, the _Agamemnon_-class carrier _Menelaos_, sidled up alongside its starboard side. The _Morningstar _copied this movement, as it sidled along its port side. The other ships of the fleet soon joined the formation as well.

"Is this really a good idea?" asked Arnold, turning the pilot's chair slightly to look back at Murrue. "For us to cruise alongside the _Menelaos_?"

"Admiral Halberton most likely wants to get a better look at the ship," said Murrue with a slight smile. "He has informed us that, later on, he will be paying us a personal visit. As you may know, he was the biggest supporter of the development project that produced this ship and the G-weapons."

_"And it was this same project that inspired the _Morningstar, _the ISAF Gundams, and the Cavaliers," _Trisha said as she appeared on the monitor screen, _"Not to mention that Admiral Halberton is greatly admired by many high-ranking members and soldiers in the ISAF Armed Forces," _

Murrue nodded at that, knowing how her mentor was greatly revered and looked up to in many of the ISAF Nations, including Antarctica.

"Too true," she said, "So what has Captain Malone said about what he's going to do now?" she asked Trisha.

_"He said, that now their mission of protecting Lacus is over, the _Orion, Aquilo, Aquila, _and_ Kitsune _will head back to the Purbach Lunar Base on the Moon," _the ISAF Captain said, "_They've all taken some serious beatings this past month, so they need some repairs from a dedicated ISAF Shipyard._"

"What about that Junk Guild Vessel, the _Home?_" Murrue asked.

"_They will be staying for a while, but not for much longer._" She answered, "_The Mobeius Squad who hitched a ride is already transferring off their ship and onto the _Menelaos." She then sighed "_Anyways, its best if we get prepared for the Admiral to show up, I'll go ahead and transfer over to the _Archangel."

Murrue nodded, "Understood, I'll meet you in ten," she said and the communication link was cut, as Murrue, and Natarle left the bridge to meet Halberton

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Twelve minutes later**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The shuttle from the Menelaos landed in the MS hanger of the _Archangel, _as the surviving crew members, including Murrue and Natarle, along with Todd and the 2nd Special Division, and the Heliopolis Volunteers, and Matthew who was now wearing a Blue EA uniform, were gathered around in the hanger, awaiting to meet the Admiral.

"Why the hell is this suit so itchy?" Matthew muttered as he adjusted the collar of his uniform again, for what felt like the millionth time. "Wish I had my old ZAFT Red coat uniform..."

"I know, that's why I got this Militia uniform," Jordan said from beside him. "Much more comfortable, but unfortunately its the only one the Militia had on them, so tough luck bro!"

Matthew grumbled in annoyance while several of the others snickered.

The shuttle hatch opened, and out stepped a well-built, blonde man with a mustache, wearing a white Atlantic Federation Earth Forces uniform, his collar rank insignia marking him as a rear admiral.

Lewis Halberton, commander of the 8th fleet.

Everyone in the room saluted the Admiral as he disembarked, just as one of the _Morningstar's _shuttles came into the hanger after entering the airlock.

"Admiral Halberton! Welcome aboard the Archangel, sir," Murrue said as she, Natarle, Cornelia, and Mu saluted. Lewis nodded, returning the salute, as the Ship captain of the _Menelaos_, Hoffman, followed the Admiral out, and returned the salute as well.

"Likewise Lieutenant Ramius," The Admiral said, "I'm glad to see you have survived and kept the _Archangel _and the Strike safe, when I first heard of the collapse of Heliopolis, I was convinced that that was the end. What a joy it is to see you people here."

"You do us a tremendous honor," said Murrue. She saluted again. "It's a pleasure to see you again sir."

Lewis nodded as he turned his head and smiled when he saw another one of his students.

"Hello Cornelia, I trust you are doing well?," he said, and Cornelia snapped.

"Sir, I'm doing just fine," the Blue Falcon then smirked, "And let's just say, being a _Mobile Suit _pilot now, is kickass, sir," she said, as Lewis just chuckled.

"Good to see your sense of humor hasn't changed," he said, "I was surprised that the _Archangel _had managed to develop a Natural-Use O.S so quickly though, while our best programers are still working out the bugs of their own back on earth."

Mu chuckled a bit "Well, we have our friends over here to thank for that," he said, as he pointed at Jordan and Kira, "If it wasn't for them, we'd probably still be stumbling around in our suits like a bunch of drunks, sir."

"Ah," The admiral said as he approached the group of civilians, "So these are the civilian volunteers that were mentioned in the report?"

Murrue as they stopped in front of them, "Yes sir, they were a big in getting us this far, especially Kira and Jordan," she said, and Lewis nodded as he looked at the youngsters. "ZAFT has a copy of the NFOS that Jordan and his two friends had created. Jordan said that he gave a copy to Miss Clyne in order to help her father try to promote a sense of unity between Naturals and Coordinators."

"I'm thankful for what you did. We checked with the ISAF authorities, and we received word that your families are safe," he said, as the Heliopolis students became elated, however they became concerned when the Admiral gave a sad look to Jordan and Matthew, who immediately became concerned.

"Jordan and Matthew Takeo, right?" he said, and the two brothers nodded in confirmation as Lewis sighed, "I have terrible news for you, I'm afraid,"

Both brothers stiffened upon hearing that "What sir?" Matthew asked, and then Lewis broke it to them "I'm sorry to inform you, that...your father, Phil Takeo, was killed during the attack...I'm sorry."

That single announcement hit the brothers like a sack of bricks, and the other civilians gasped in horror, even Dean and the Militia had looks of sympathy. Once again, just like that, Jordan and Matthew's family just got smaller.

"I...I can't believe it," Jordan said, as Flay placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Dammit...," Matthew said angrily as his hands clenched into fists.

The Admiral could only look at the two with sympathy, knowing how this war tore many families apart. His eyes then widen a bit in recognition as he looked at the brothers' faces.

'_Wait...Takeo..._' he thought, '_Could they really be...?_'

However, he decided to put those thoughts for later, as the _Morningstar's _shuttle finally landed, and the boarding ramp lowered. The hatch opened and Halberton's eyes widen in shock at who he saw coming out of the shuttle.

_'It can't be...,' _he thought as he saw none other than Trisha Hohenheim, wearing an ISAF Naval Captain's uniform as she floated from the shuttle with Amanda right behind her, the woman smiled at seeing her old mentor's shocked as she floated toward him.

Realizing she was heading her way, Lewis, used himself to stop her momentum and get a good look at her.

"Tr-Trisha?" he stuttered out, still shocked that he was seeing the woman he thought died in an explosion right in front of her.

Trisha just continued to smile, as she saluted.

"Hello Admiral, it's good to see you again," she said, "Its been a while, hasn't it?"

Lewis looked at her for a few more moments in shock before he managed to smile himself and return the salute "Indeed it has...Trisha." he said, "If only Sergei were here to see this."

Trisha giggled, "I could only imagine his shock," she said, just as Captain Hoffman came up next to him.

"Sir, we have little time," the Captain whispered, and Halberton nodded.

"Right," said Halberton, turning his eyes back to the students. "I'd be delighted if later we have an opportunity to sit down together and have a talk," he said to them. He then turned away and left the hangar with Hoffman, Murrue, Natarle, Mu, Trisha, and Amanda.

"Jordan...are you alright?" Flay asked, concerned about both his boyfriend and his Brother.

"I...I don't know..." he said, shaking his head, "I...with all that's happened...I don't know what to think..."

Flay could only do one thing to comfort, and that was to hug him. Jordan returned the embrace as they, and the other volunteers, left the hanger.

Matthew, like his brother, didn't know what to think. Sure Phil Takeo wasn't their real father, but still, he helped their mother raise him. Before he could think more, a hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked and saw Dean giving him a sympathetic look.

"Come on, Matt," the former ZAFT Commander said, "Some chow might be able to help,"

Matt nodded and he and the Militia went to the cafeteria.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Captain's Quarters**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Officers were gathered in the office as the Commander of the 8th Fleet sat behind the desk. The first thing Trisha did, was that she decided it was best to inform the Admiral exactly how and why she needed to fake her death in the eyes of the Earth Alliance.

When she finished explaining, Halberton sighed as he leaned back in his chair "I had hoped the earth forces hadn't fallen so far..." he said, "Using Child Soldiers...now the fate of the last four admirals makes much more sense."  
"I know what you mean sir," Trisha said, "I couldn't believe it myself, and I was there!"

Captain Hoffman, Natarle, and Mu had looks of shock on their faces as they heard Trisha's story.

"I can't believe this," Hoffman said, "This sounds just like a coup d'etat,"

Mu sighed at that, "It was a coup, Captain. And what makes it worse is that those Admirals were the highest ranking members of the Atlantic Federation's Moderate Faction," he said, "And with them assassinated, Blue Cosmos will replace those Admirals with their own goons,"

Halberton nodded in agreement at that, "And that means the only high ranking members of the AF Moderate Faction left are General Dan Allyson, General Revil, Admiral Kimmel, General Sink, and Admiral Danfoth Whitcomb," he said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Admiral, do you know anything about the Triad's attack on Valhalla, sir?" asked Murrue as she changed the subject and hoped that her teacher would have answers for her and mostly the ISAF High Command.

The Admiral sighed "I wish I did, but all I know is what I've heard from Admiral Allyson," he said, "A lot of people are blaming Blue Cosmos and Murata Azrael for the attack, but of course the bastard just denies everything. A lot of people in the E.A are demanding we declare Triad as Terrorists."

"But they're not?" Mu asked, more than a statement than an answer, as the admiral nodded. "Yes, Murata said that Triad was still 'necessary' for the war effort, since they still have mobile suits that the Earth Forces need to even the odds with Terminal and ZAFT."

"Tck, that's typical of that fucker Azrael," snarled Trisha. "He just wants to kill anyone who doesn't agree with Blue Cosmos."

"That's true," agreed Lewis. "But unfortunately there is little I can do about this situation." he then grinned a bit "However...I do have some worthwhile information about Triad's movements."

This information perked their interests "What is it?" Murrue asked.

"I got in contact with my friend, General Revil, a while back." He explained, "He told me that currently, Triad is focusing their efforts on three key locations in the earth sphere: South America, North Africa, and Japan. What their doing in those areas, we know little about. However we do know that in each area, their up to no good. Rumor has it that they're trying to crush the SALF, and then focus on claiming the Falklands for themselves by declaring war on the URA. And we've heard that in North Africa, they seem to be causing all sorts of havoc against not just ZAFT occupation forces, but also local resistance groups."

"You mean like the group Desert Dawn?" asked Trisha as she was familiar with some of the resistance groups in North Africa.

"Especially Desert Dawn," answered Lewis. "We've even heard rumors that they've made harassing attacks on a small village called Benadin."

Trisha put her finger on her chin as she tried to remember the village Benadin.

"I think that's where Orb Colonel Ledonir Kisaka is from... I think," said Trisha.

Amanda nodded at that, "Yes, he is from North Africa," she said, "I knew him from when I was stationed in Orb for a time,"

Lewis nodded at that, as his eyes narrowed a bit, "There have also been reports of ISAF moving into the abandoned ZAFT Lunar Base Lorentz, while another is being constructed in the Mobeius Crater," he said, and Trisha nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, it's true, Mobeius Base has been under construction since September, while Lorentz has been under new management since early January" she said, "Why does it matter?"

"Because, I heard rumors of Triad staging an assault on those two said positions," he said, "They're planning on using them as staging areas for another assault against ZAFT on the Grimaldi Front."

Trisha and the others eyes widened upon hearing that "Damn, I'll have to warn the ISAF council about that..." she said, and the Admiral nodded.

"Yes, however what is really concerning me is in North Africa, and Japan." he said, "General Revil says he has reason to believe Triad may or may not be working on a new weapon system there...we know very little about it, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

"But what can we do?" Cornelia asked, "Most E.A Forces in North Africa retreated South when the Desert Tiger took command and forced them out."

Halberton grinned at that "Funny you should say that, since I have a plan that could work." he said, "Though most E.A forces withdrew from Africa, one Commander remained to fight with the Desert Dawn. Sergei Smirnov."

Upon hearing that name, both Cornelia and Murrue's eyes widened "Sergei is in Africa?" Murrue asked, and the Admiral nodded. "Yes, he's been leading his Special Forces team for quite some time. However he has been requesting for aid for a while now."

"You want to send us?" Murrue asked, and the Admiral nodded. "Yes," he said.

"Even though the High Command wants to send you to JOSH-A...I think you could spare a little detour to Africa to help him out."

"We'd be glad to help him out," Murrue said with a smile.

"Glad to hear you're up for it," Lewis said with a grin on his face. "But there's something you need to be aware of with the Desert Tiger?"

"Oh?" Mu asked as he was interested to hear about the Desert Tiger had in store for them.

"Apparently the Desert Tiger has his own unit called the Silver Tigers," continued Lewis, "and they have a Gundam-type mobile suit on their team."

"What?!" asked Murrue and Trisha in shock. "How did they get that?"

"We're not sure, exactly. Which is why, beside finding out what Triad is up to, you're to find out how they acquired that mobile suit," he said and his two students nodded.

"Do we know what this Gundam-type mobile suit is called?" asked Murrue as Trisha was also curious to hear about this Gundam-type mobile suit.

"Our Intel says it's called Gundam Astray Silver Frame," answered Lewis. "But that's not the biggest surprise."

"What could be a bigger surprise, sir?" asked Mu.

"The pilot of this Gundam Astray Silver Frame is a Natural who enlisted in ZAFT," Lewis answered Mu as he too couldn't believe it either. "This Natural has also been labeled as 'the greatest swordsman in the PLANTs.'"

The officers were floored to hear that ZAFT had allowed a Natural into their ranks, let alone pilot a mobile suit.

"Holy crap," Mu said, and Lewis nodded in agreement.

Captain Elric sighed a worried sigh as his fear about the rumor of a Natural swordsman enlisting in ZAFT was in fact true. It was then that Natarle mentioned that Jordan gave Lacus Clyne a copy of the NFOS to give to her father to help him with integrating Naturals and Coordinators together in ZAFT. Lewis gave a slight nod to that. Things were going to get difficult now that ZAFT had the NFOS that Jordan, Kira and Lowe made.

"Yes, I believe that's the proper term," he said and then turned to Trisha, "Also, Trisha, they're people from the ISAF and Terminal who wish to speak with you,"  
Trisha blinked at that, "Who sir?" she asked.

"Two individuals," Lewis said, "One is a Colonel from the ISAF, while the other is a combat agent from Terminal. They said they had orders and information concerning the Morningstar and her crew. They arrived here a few days before you arrived at the fleet. I can call them in right now if you wish."

Trisha nodded, and the Admiral pressed the communicator to order in the two individuals. It took them a minute, but there was a knock on the door, and two people entered.

One was a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties, with short neck length Red hair, and dark amber colored eyes, wearing a dark green and yellow trimmed Terminal Uniform. She had a professional, yet understanding look around her.

The next was a man who looked older, around his early 30's with short crew cut black hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a tan colored ISAF uniform with the insignia's for a Colonel. He had a calm and focused look in his eyes.

"You two must be the officers who wish to speak with me," assumed Trisha.

"Yes, that's right," answered the woman. "I am Minna Wilcke of Terminal's 501st 'Strike Witches' mobile suit squadron."

"And I'm Colonel Dorsum Mairan," added the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," said Trisha as she extended her hand out to both of them. "So, exactly what is it you need me and the Morningstar for?"

Minna smiled a bit "Well, quite simply we need the Morningstar's assistance in North Africa," she said, surprising the others. "We have two teams already down there, however with both Triad and ZAFT in the area, they need more support. Even if the Archangel heads down to Africa, they might not be enough."

Trisha looked at her in surprise before sighing "I wish I could help, but the Morningstar and her crew are part of the ISAF." she said, "We can't risk an incident with ZAFT..."

"Ah, but that is where our deal comes in," Dorsum said, with a grin. "We spoke with the Terminal High Command, and with the ISAF's higher ups, and we came to an agreement: The Morningstar, and her crew will be allowed to become members of Terminal, meaning you and the Morningstar will be perfectly capable of going down to Africa, without starting an incident between the ISAF and ZAFT, of course this means the same thing for ZAFT, since they will be able to attack your ship without restraints."

"But what about this Gundam Astray Silver Frame?" asked Trisha. "I have a feeling that the Sahakus were building other mobile suits like that Silver Frame behind the EA and ISAF's backs."

"I guess it was inevitable that Rhondo Gina Sahaku would build mobile suits behind our backs," Minna said with a sigh. "He's always been a nut-job wanting to make Orb the dominant power in the Earthsphere."

"How much of the EA's technology was Gina able to copy?" Trisha asked Minna and Dorsum.

"He was able to copy most the EA's beam technology, but he didn't get to the Phase Shift technology," answered Dorsum.

Lewis, Murrue and Mu breathed a sigh of relief as they heard Gina didn't get to the Phase Shift technology.

"That's good," Lewis commented with a nod "Hopefully we can keep it that way for a while longer."

"Sir, what orders do you have for the Archangel's crew?" Murrue asked "Are we to remain with Eighth Fleet for the time being?"

"For now, at least until we send you to Africa with the Morningstar." Lewis said, before he remembered something "Ah, yes, also I am adding an additional M.S team too the Archangel who should be able to help you out in Africa."

The E.A Officers all blinked in surprise "Another team?" Murrue asked, and Lewis nodded "Yes, they are testing some additional prototype units that were developed separately from the G-Project, while using the same data. They should be arriving soon..."

There was then a knock on the door, "Ah, that must be them," he said, "Come in!"

With that, Six Individuals entered the room, lead by Keisei himself. However, when Mu saw the blond haired girl with Keisei, his eyes widened in absolute shock.

"It... can't be... Y...Yuna?" He asked in shock staring at the blond hair blue eyed woman that entered with Keisei "No way..."  
Yuna smiled happily at Mu "Hey La Flaga," She greeted "Still running from those fangirls from the Academy?"

Mu collapsed back onto the desk that Lewis was sitting at "But... how?" He asked his mind still unable to comprehend the fact that his old commanding officer was staring at him in the flesh "We saw you die! You kamikazeed a ZAFT Frigate! Ryu... he..."

Yuna flinched slightly "Right before I hit the frigate I bailed out of my Zero," She explained "But I was still in range of the explosion and I was unconscious and unable to call out for help. After the battle I was found by Blue Cosmos and they had tried to brainwash me into a Biological CPU, remember that project that High Command oh so brilliantly thought was a good idea. Well apparently my will was too strong for the to properly brainwash me and I was to be scrapped, however before it could happen Corner Industries had pulled me out and had enrolled me into one of their projects. Which was much more humane than what B.C was doing."

Mu just looked at her in shock for a minute or two, before he smiled a bit which evolved into a full blown grin "I knew you couldn't go down that easily!" he said,

"Damn, when we find Ryu he's gonna flip!"  
Yuna managed to smile a bit herself "Yeah...anyways, this here is my new squad I was assigned too," she said, as she gestured to Keisei and the team. First she motioned to Keisei.

"This is Keisei Toranaga, the Squad leader," she said, and Keisei nodded, while Yuna continued down the line, "This is Hanna Chūjō," she said while the purple haired girl nodded in greeting, "Warren T. Rogers," while a blonde haired man gave a mock salute in greeting, " Frederick Friei," the man mentioned just nodded, "And Kimitoshi Gādian," and the last member gave a cheery smile.

"Please to meet ya!" he said, and Murrue nodded in greeting to all of them.

"Sir, my crew and the Heliopolis Militia will make them feel welcome on board the Archangel," Murrue said to her commanding officer.

"Thank you Murrue, I would greatly appreciate that," said Lewis as he gave a slight nod.

"Good," he said, and Hoffman spoke up.

"But what we do about the Coordinator pilots of the Strike, and the Dagger mobile suit the ship found in the Debris Belt?" he said.  
Murrue was about to say something, however there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Lewis said, and inside came none other than Jordan, along with Flay and his brother Matthew.

Upon seeing the large group of people inside, the stopped "Oh...uh, is this a bad time?" Jordan asked a bit sheepishly.

"No, as a matter of fact, we were just talking about you," Lewis said, confusing the others. "We were just wondering what to do with the Dagger and the Strike once you and Kira Yamato leave."

"Um...actually sir," Jordan said, "Me, Flay and Matthew...aren't returning back to Orb."

Upon that declaration, everyone in the room looked at the three in shock "What?" Murrue asked, who appeared the most surprised. "But, with the civilians gone..."

"We still have a lot of questions that need answering ma'am," Matthew said, "Zar Hellfury continued to say something about our 'Real' father, some guy named Aren Takeo, and Flay here needs to understand more about what her Father told her before he died."

"What about the young man who was piloting the Strike?" Hoffman asked Jordan.

"We're not sure about him," answered Jordan. "He never gave an indication if he was going to stay with the EA or join the ISAF."

"I see," replied Hoffman.

"Sir, if I may, we should make him enlist the EA," spoke up Natarle, which earned her a few glares from Mu, Murrue, Lewis and the others. "He's a valuable asset to have and we can't afford not to pass up that opportunity."

"I agree with Ensign Badgiruel" said Hoffman.

"NO!" roared Lewis much to the shock of his former students and Mu. "I will not stoop to such intolerable acts."

"But sir," protested Natarle.

"I will not hear this again," Lewis snapped at Natarle and Hoffman. "Do I make myself clear on this matter?"

"Yes sir," Natarle and Hoffman answered after they sighed and drooped their shoulders in defeat.

"Well, anyways," Jordan said, "Though we're not going back to Orb, we don't feel very comfortable working with the Earth Forces. No offense to you Admiral or to Captain Ramius, but we just don't trust everyone in the EAF."

The Admiral nodded in understanding "I can understand that," he said, "But if you're not joining the Earth Forces, what do you plan to do?"

"Well," Jordan said with a sigh "We were thinking that, if Captain Hohenheim would allow it, if we could join the ISAF on board the Morningstar."

Several of the others looked surprised at that decision, but Trisha smiled "I would be more than happy to have you three on the Morningstar," she said, "However, we won't be part of the ISAF for much longer, since the Morningstar and her crew are going to be transferred to Terminal Control soon."  
The trio blinked in surprise upon hearing that "Terminal? Seriously?" Jordan asked, a small grin appearing on his face.

Trisha just nodded, "Yes it's true," she said, "And we'll be heading down to North Africa soon to reinforce a couple Terminal units, and an EA Special Forces unit, the former who are investigating Triad's presence there,"

The eyes of the three widened at that, "Triad's in North Africa?" Flay said in surprise.

Minna nodded, "Yes, and we need to find out what they're up to,"

"I wonder why the Triad's in Africa," Jordan said aloud for Minna to hear him.

"We presently don't know why they're in Africa," explained Minna, "From what we've gathered, their just causing havoc against ZAFT and the local resistance movements. We also believe their testing out a new weapon system there as well."

"You don't mean like that X mobile suit that was at Valhalla, do you?" Flay asked Minna.

"We believe that the X mobile suit might still be in space," explained Minna. "But we don't have any recent Intel confirming it yet."

"I see," said Flay as she looked down.

"The ISAF and ZAFT have given orders to all their forces not to engage this 'X' mobile suit," continued Minna. "Terminal High Command has done the same thing as well. We've passed intelligence about the 'X' mobile suit to Desert Dawn and the JLF as well and recommended that they not engage the suit as well."

"Yeah, makes sense," Jordan said with a nod "I saw Commander Dean fight that thing during the battle a few days ago, its fighting power is definitely on par with that of a Gundam from the G-Project."

"Correct, but we shouldn't worry about that for now," Minna said, smiling. "For now, if you three really want to join Terminal, I suggest you get your things packed up here on the Archangel, and get ready to move to the Morningstar."

Jordan and the others smiled "Will do," he said, "We'll get our stuff ready, and get our suits out as well!"

Minna nodded as the three went to get their belongings.

"Well that settles one problem," Murrue said, and turned to the others, "Now we'll need Kira's decision if he wants to stay or not,"

Lewis nodded in agreement, while the other officers nodded as well, although Natarle and Hoffman were still against it, they couldn't argue against it.

"Why don't you leave that to me," Lewis said as he left the captain's quarters.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Later**

**Archangel Hanger**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kira was in the hangar looking at the Strike in a daze as he was fixated by it.

"I shouldn't have to be forced to fight my friends," Kira said to himself aloud. "This war is stupid and I'm being forced to choose either fight against other Coordinators or fight against Naturals who just wanna protect their homes."

"I know how that feels," Lewis said after he entered the hangar and approached Kira. "War takes a lot out of out you and tests how good your resolve is."

Kira was speechless at the Admiral's words, not expecting to hear that from an Alliance Admiral of all time.

"Uh, yes sir," he said, and Lewis smiled as he looked at the Strike.

"We actually designed the G-Weapons in order to cope with ZAFT's mobile suits," the Admiral said, "But, with one of you Coordinators at the controls, they become a true super weapon, not exactly what we had in mind at the time."  
Kira just turned away a bit "If you trying to get me to stay in the Earth Forces..." he started to say,

"Of course not," Lewis said, surprising Kira "Weather you stay or not is up to you, I won't force you." He looked up at the Strike again.

"In any case, I'd like nothing more than an end to this war," said Halberton. "A quick one at that." He looked up at him and smiled. "But that isn't why I came here. I just wanted to extend my personal thanks for the assistance you, Jordan and the others rendered to the Archangel throughout all this. And I hope that being a Coordinator is able to improve your future, as it hasn't for so many because of fools like Blue Cosmos."

Again, Kira was surprised by the Admiral's words to him. Before he comment on that, an EA officer appeared and saluted the Admiral.

"Sir, your presence is needed on the Menelaos," the officer said, and Lewis sighed.

"Well, here we go again," he said and turned back to Kira, "Again, I thank you for all your help"

With that he began to follow the officer back to the shuttle until Kira spoke up again.

"Wait, please!" he shouted catching the Admiral's attention, "Uh, so what happens now to the Archangel?" asked Kira. "And to Lieutenant Ramius? And the others?"

"The Archangel will be heading to Earth, just the way it is," said Halberton. "So they'll be returning to the battlefield."

Kira looked down uncertainly. Truthfully, he'd become rather attached to the ship and its crew.

"I know exactly what you're concerned about," said Halberton, turning more fully to face the Coordinator "You possess certain abilities that are very attractive to the military. However, it's not as if we're assured of victory if we have you. War's not that simple. Don't flatter yourself."

"But…" said Kira. Then he continued, somewhat more confidently. "If I have the power to make a difference, I should put it to good use, right?"

"Sir, please…" started the Menelaos officer, but Halberton held up a hand for silence.

"Only if you have the will to do it!" Halberton called back to Kira. He turned to leave, but continued to look at the Coordinator "Anyone who lacks the will never does see it through to the end."

With that, Halberton left, leaving behind Kira who thought about what the Admiral had said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**With Jordan in another part of the hanger**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jordan sighed as he looked through the list of Upgrades that he had just finished applying to the mobile suits of the Archangel, using the same tech from the Cavaliers on the Morningstar, he managed to make it so that all of the Patriots the Militia used, as well as Flay and Cagalli's Patriot's as well, along with the Dagger Gundam and Matthew's GINN. He also added it to the Strike, in order to give it a 100% chance of survival during atmospheric entry.

Speaking of Cagalli, Jordan was surprised to find that Cagalli wasn't going back to Orb just yet. She said that her friend, Colonel Ledonir Kisaka, would probably be in North Africa defending his home, and she wanted to go down there and help.

Despite protests from the Captain, Cagalli wouldn't budge from her decision.  
Jordan chuckled a bit at the thought of Cagalli, despite viewing her as a good friend, even he would have to admit she can be stubborn. He felt sorry for whoever fell in love with her, yet he would have to applaud their tolerance.

"Yo! Jordan!" A voice called out, and he turned around to see Lowe approaching him "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be getting on the shuttle for Orb by now."

"I'm not going to Orb, Lowe." Jordan said, surprising Lowe. "Me, Flay and Matt are joining Terminal. There are a lot of things we need to look for, we've got a lot of questions that need answering, and joining Terminal may be the only way we'll get any."

Lowe looked at him for a moment before chuckling "Shouldn't be surprised," he said, "Like you'd miss out a chance to keep on working with mobile suits..."

"Of course! He's a Mecha Otaku after all!" Matthew's voice called out as the two turned to see him and Flay approach from their machines, Matthew now wearing a Red and Orange colored Normal Suit, and Flay in a Dark Red and Light Red one (same colors of the Strike Rouge).

Jordan shot him a glare "Hahaha, very funny." he said, before turning to Lowe "So, does this mean your leaving?"

Lowe sighed "Yeah, the Home has to leave now, we've got stuff to and a short while to get there." he said, "I guess this is goodbye..."

"You mean Goodbye for now," Jordan said, "We'll see each other again, I know it."  
Lowe smiled and nodded "Yeah, we will." he said, before the two clapped hands together "See ya later buddy, you too Matt. And it was nice meeting you Flay!"

"It was nice meeting you too," Flay said to Lowe.

"Just keep a close eye on him and make sure that he doesn't do anything reckless," Lowe said to Flay with a grin on his face.  
Jordan had a confused look on his face at first and then realized that Loewe was teasing him.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jordan with fangs showing. "You want reckless? I'll show you reckless!" Jordan was about to chase after Loewe, but Flay put a soft hand on his right shoulder and he calmed down.

"Jordan, we gotta get moving," she said, "We need to get our suits on the Morningstar with our stuff."

He sighed "Yeah," he said, "We also need to tell the others not coming with them."

Matt and Flay nodded, as they headed out to find their friends.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**ZAFT Fleet**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, as this was happening, outside of the 8th Fleet Sensor Range, a ZAFT Fleet was being assembled. It currently consisted of the Hades, the Vesalius, the Gamow, the Butcher, the Tesla, a Solomon-class Cruiser, three additional Laurasia-class Frigates, another Nazca-class Destroyer, and two Mu-class Type C Escort Cruisers. A total of 12 vessels in their fleet, with dozens of Mobile Suits at their disposal.

On the bridge of the Vesalius, Rau looked at the assortment of ships that were now under his and Zar's command. Lacus and Lenore were on their way back to the homeland now, and Rau had a feeling that this may be his last chance in a while to sink the Archangel.

"The enemy hasn't noticed us yet, have they?" asked Rau.

"No, the fleet has descended to a lower orbit," said Ades, turning back to face Rau as the masked commander turned around and moved back to the tactical board.

"I thought the Archangel would be heading for their lunar headquarters," commented Rau as he looked the board over. "But after reassessing their movements, I believe they'll be landing on Earth."

Ades looked at the map, and thought of one place they could go.

"Their landing target could be Alaska, more specifically JOSH-A," he said, and Rau nodded in agreement. Alaska was the location of the Earth Forces JOSH-A base, the headquarters of the Alliance. It was perhaps the most heavily defended location in the war. Even with the superiority of their mobile suits, ZAFT would need nearly the entirety of their Earth-based forces to take it, and with fighting on all fronts, they didn't have the needed manpower.

"You could be right, Ades," he said, "We will have to destroy it while they are still in our backyard," a small grin then formed on his face, "And in the process...we take out the Earth Forces' star Admiral,"

Ades nodded at that, since Halberton was the number one supporter for the G-Weapons. He then looked at the report in his as he looked at the names of the new pilots that have reinforced the fleet. Most of them were veterans with some combat experience, while the others were freshly graduated MS pilots from the Academy, with only 4 of them graduating as Red Coat Elites.

He looked through the list of pilots, and one name caught his attention 'Suzume Rotkehlchen' he thought, in surprise. He instantly remembered back to a year ago, of a young girl who seemed to not have a care in the world. 'So, she wasn't at Junius Seven after all...' he thought with a silent sigh.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**On the Aztec**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Zar sighed as he silently wished Kati were still here, since she had to leave to escort Lacus and Lenore back to the PLANTs. 'I could use your help here now Kati.' he thought, as he looked at what he was up against today.

On one side, there was the ZAFT Fleet he commanded with Le Creuset, a total of 12 vessels. As for Mobile Suits, they mostly had GINNs and a few CGUEs along with the captured Hyperion Units and G-Weapons, plus his and his daughter's Prototype GuAIZ units.

They had received some support from the homeland, and they had managed to arm most of their mobile suits with MA-M21G beam rifle's, so they could damage the Phase Shift armor on the Gundam's.

On the other side of the field, was the whole of the 8th fleet. The Agamemnon-class Space Carrier 'Menelaos', along with four Texas-class Light Carriers, Eight Nelson-class Battleships, and around Fourteen Drake-class Escort Ships. Not to mention the Archangel as well. The 8th Fleet was of course supplied with numerous Mobeius Mobile Armors, and would undoubtedly have Yeti's in their ranks as well. However his real concern was the Strike, Dagger and the other G-Weapons, the Heliopolis Militia Patriots, and Matthew in his GINN.

He sighed, knowing it was going to be a tough one, and many good pilots were going to be. Well, except for Victor, to be honest, he was hoping that the lunatic will get shot down this time. The man was becoming more and more unstable by the minute. Before he could think more on it, a voice spoke up.

"Sir, the fleet is moving into position," said one of the bridge officers, and Zar nodded.

"Very well," the Devil said, "Have the pilots board their mobile suits and prepare to launch!,"

"Yes sir!" the operator said, as he carried out the orders.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**On the Vesalius**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Orders from the Aztec were finally going out to the fleet as they began to make their slow approach to engage the EA's infamous 8th and hopefully claim the lives of the Archangel and the Strike. Both of them had eluded every trap and attack set before them by ZAFT and even the siege at Valhalla caused by the Triad. For Le Creuset, he didn't have the best success against the Legged ship or the Strike either. What the White Duelist would find out as the ZAFT began battle against the EA fleet, would bring a slight shock to him.

As with the other members of the ZAFT Fleet as they continued their cruise toward the 8th Fleet.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Menelaos Bridge**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Admiral! A fleet of ZAFT ships is approaching! Total count is 20!," one of the operators shouted, "They're coming in from Indigo 18 mark 23 through 86 Charlie."

"That's just great," Lewis said as he gritted his teeth. "All hands Level 1 battlestations ."

"All hands Level 1 battlestations," the combat operator on the FLEETCOM. "All hands Level 1 battlestations."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**Archangel Hanger**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Well, Kira. I guess this where we part ways," said Jordan as he, Flay, Kira and Matthew approached the lineup for the shuttle. "Take care of yourself."

"Yeah," said Kira. "You take care too."

"We'll be fine," Matthew said with a grin, as he grabbed Jordan with one arm "I'll watch his back, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Jordan grumbled a bit while Flay just giggled a bit and Kira smiled.

"Oh…" said a little brown haired girl as she spotted the three ex-pilots. She pushed away from her mother towards them.

"C-come back, El!" called the mother. The girl laughed slightly as her momentum was stopped by Kira, and she landed on the deck. She reached into her bag, and pulled out several paper flowers.

"Thank you for protecting the rest of us till now," she said, surprising the four, as she handed them the flowers, "Could you give the others to the Militia and those pilots in the ISAF?"

The four smiled as they leaned down at El and took the flowers "Sure thing kid," Jordan said, "Thanks."

The girl smiled and turned around, pushing off back towards her mother. As soon as she was grounded next to the woman once more, she looked back at the Coordinators and waved to them.

"Kira!" came Tolle's voice from behind, and Kira turned with the others to see their friends, still in uniform, floating towards them.

"Finally, I couldn't find any of you guys and…" started Kira, but Tolle grabbed Kira's hand and put in it a piece of paper.

"This is meant for you," said Tolle. "They're your discharge papers."

"You guys are going alone," said Sai. "We've all decided to remain here."

"Yeah, with the Archangel," said Tolle.

"Huh?" gasped Kira, even Jordan and the others looked surprised. "You're staying? What do you mean?"

"Well, we thought about it..." Tolle said, "Look. We're not saying this for the fun of it.

We've been thinking about is since the last battle, and the battle at Valhalla. After all that happened, all we could think about was how we couldn't bear it. And we realized that this has been happening since the war started."

"If we join the fight, that means that we can at least try to help bring an end to this war." Sai continued " Even if our abilities are of little use to the military, we'll still do whatever we can to bring an end to this war."

"Huh?" exclaimed Kira slightly, shocked at his friends declaration.

Jordan just chuckled a bit "Somehow, I don't feel as surprised as I probably should be." he said, and the others nodded.

Suddenly, the alert sounded. "All hands, level one battlestations!" announced the intercom. "I repeat, all hands, level one battlestations!"

Jordan sighed "Well, they're playing our music again," he said before turning to Kira

"Later Kira, maybe one day we'll see each other again." and with that, the pilots left for their machines.

"You over there, we're leaving!" called one of the Menelaos shuttle operators.

"Uh, please wait a moment, he's coming!" called Tolle, surprising the former pilot.

"Think of this as destiny," said Tolle, putting his hands on Kira's shoulders. "So long. Help us by making sure you get to Earth safely." With that, Tolle pushed off from Kira, and the volunteers left.

"Keep yourselves alive!" called Sai. "And whatever happens, please don't be tempted to join ZAFT!" The last part was said as something of a joke.

"Listen, if you're getting on, make it quick," said the shuttle operator as the Coordinator hesitated. Kira looked between the discharge papers and the flower in his hand, thinking back on everything that had happened.

Kira closed his eyes… then opened them, a familiar resolve in his expression. He crushed the discharge papers and looked back at the shuttle operator.

"Please, go without me," he said before pushing off towards the exit, ignoring the shocked stare of the shuttle operator.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Archangel Bridge**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Dammit! Just when we rendezvoused with the 8th Fleet!" Murrue cursed as the bridge crew scrambled to get things in order.

"Ma'am! The last of the civilians have just been evacuated to the Menelaos ," Romero reported.

Murrue let out a sigh of relief as the shuttle of civilians wasn't going to keep them from going all out on the ZAFT forces attacking the 8th Fleet. She then looked to Natarle, who gave her a slight nod as she was ready to fight ZAFT too.

"Activate Gottfrieds and Valiants," began Natarle. "Active Igelstellungs, Load missile tubes with Wombats and Sledgehammers. Set Helldarts to auto-firing pattern B. Once the Admiral gives the order, we'll target the lead vessel."

The CIC pit was a whirl of activity and they were following Natarle's instructions.

Then the doors to the bridge slid open, "We're late," said Tolle, drawing the attention of the bridge officers as he and the other volunteers entered and rushed to their stations. "Sorry about that."

"Where'd you people come from?" asked Murrue, shocked.

"We decided to officially enlist," explained Tolle as he took the co-pilot's seat. "We couldn't just leave all of you behind, could we?"

Natarle blinked. "Okay," she said. She looked at Murrue, and shrugged "Don't look at me, I didn't say anything to them!" she said.

Although no one else spoke up, the rest of the crew sighed slightly in relief. The bridge crew had been literally reduced to half its optimal numbers with their absence. Now they were at full compliment, though without the normal relief officers. Still, it was a great help to them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**In the Hanger**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After getting on a flight suit, Kira was now once again in the hanger bay, approaching where the others were all gathered around Commander La Flaga who was arguing with the Captain on the comm line "But Captain, their target is this ship. If the we deploy, we'll be able to draw some of the enemy mobile suits from the Fleet!"

"Our ship wasn't been signaled to join the battle. Please remain on standby," said Murrue.

"But that's crazy!" Keisei shouted, "If we don't sortie soon, the 8th Fleet will be crushed, and the Archangel will be vulnerable! It would all be meaningless at that point! If it were ordinary ZAFT forces, sure, I wouldn't worry, but we're talking about the best ZAFT has to offer!"

"I said to remain on standby," said Murrue sternly before cutting the comm.

Mu swore and punched the wall. "Why isn't the Captain letting us launch? We're under attack, aren't we?"

"She's probably worried about getting a sudden order from Admiral Halberton while we're too far to lend a hand," said Kira, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

"Hey. What are you doing here kid?" asked Mu.

"I've decided to stay," replied Kira.

"Alright. Well that's good to hear," said Mu. "Well, you heard the Captain. Let's get to our machines."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**On the Morningstar**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hearing the alerts, Jordan swore as he felt helpless that he couldn't help out while the 8th Fleet was offering themselves as a shield to protect the Archangel.

"Jordan," said Flay as she stood in front of Jordan wearing a pink flight suit.

"Oh Flay..." stammered Jordan as he saw Flay in her flight suit and blushed at the sight of her wearing it, "you uh... look good in that flight suit. But are you sure that you want to be a mobile suit pilot?"

"Jordan, I'm not completely helpless," Flay said as she huffed in frustration and put her hands on her hips. "Please don't think that I'm some damsel in distress."

Hearing that, Jordan put his hands in the air in defense and had a sweatdrop on his head.

"H-Hey, I-I never said that!" he said, "Its just...I'm worried about this being your first real launch and...I..."

Flay could tell where Jordan was going, but sighed as she smiled "Jordan, I can take care of myself out there," she said, "Besides, we're flying together, and we'll be watching each others backs, right?"

Jordan looked at Flay for a moment before he smiled "Yeah, I guess you're right." he said, "Just please be careful out there."

Flay smiled at that and gave a kiss to Jordan, who blushed a bit more, "I'll be alright, Jordan," she said as she smiled, "You and the others taught me well, right?"

Jordan smiled and and gave her a one armed embrace, due to holding his helmet under his other arm.

"I know," he said, "But I'll always be overprotective of you, no matter what,"

Flay could only giggle at that, "That's true," she said, before the two left the locker room and headed towards the hanger. Meeting up with Matthew along the way, they soon found Canard and the rest of the team near the center of the hanger.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Canard shouted, "Even though all of our suits can survive Atmospheric Re-entry, I don't want anyone wondering too far from the Morningstar, we're not leaving anyone behind when we make the drop for Africa! If we're lucky, ZAFT might be thinking we're heading for JOSH-A from our angle, so we can catch them by surprise! Let's do this!"

The others all nodded as they made their way for their machines "Well, this is it bro," Matthew said looking at Flay and Jordan, "Our first real mission together." He grinned a bit "You guys ready?"

Jordan and Flay smiled "Ready and Able bro," Jordan said, "Just don't fall behind."

"Fall behind? I'll make sure not to leave you in the dust!" Matthew said with a chuckle as the trio entered their mobile suits.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**On the Menelaos**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Xerxes and Paris, moving out front," announced a Menelaos operator.

"X numbers approaching!" warned a second officer.

"Use the main guns! Shoot them down!" ordered Hoffman.  
Admiral Halberton growled as the battle broke out ahead of him, if they were fighting GINNs this wouldn't be so bad, but with the G-Weapons on ZAFT's side this battle was turning into a slaughter real fast. All he was thinking of right now was keeping the Archangel and Morningstar safe. Not to mention they still had to launch the civilians from the shuttle.

"Admiral, we are picking up a transmission with the Archangel and Morningstar, connecting to real time." informed a communications officer. Halberton, frustrated by the battle, opened the link.

"Murrue, Trisha, what is it? You both need to hurry and descend to Africa now," Lewis said, "ZAFT has already launched their attack and are heading toward us as we speak!"

_"We know that sir,"_ Murrue said, _"But the pilots are requesting permission to launch and engage the ZAFT Fleet and mobile suits_,"

On the other side of the link, Trisha nodded in agreement, _"Murrue's right, Admiral,"_ she said, _"I already gave permission for Canard and his team to launch as well,"_  
Halberton sighed. He looked at one of the sensor boards as another escort ship was destroyed.

"Murrue...Trisha...you haven't changed a bit," said Halberton with a slight smile, looking back at the display screen. "Still as reckless as ever."

Both of the Captain's smiled "_Well, we learned from the best, sir_." Trisha said.

Halberton could only sigh "Very well, you can launch, but make sure your mobile suits don't stray too far off, you still need to enter the atmosphere." he said.

"_Well, that's not a problem thanks to Mr. Takeo, since he's upgraded all of the mobile suits to be able to enter the atmosphere on their own_." Trisha said, "_But don't worry, we'll be careful.._" and the two saluted as the communique cut.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**Morningstar Hanger**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jordan grinned as he once again got the Dagger Gundam into the launch bay "Alright, give me the Perfect Strike pack!" He said.

A few moments later, and he soon found the Dagger Gundam equipped with a combination of the Aile, Sword and Launcher Striker packs in one, with the addition of the Combine Shield of the IWSP Striker Pack. "_Don't you think that's a bit overkill Jordan?_" He could hear Nagase ask.

Jordan just snorted "There's no such thing as Overkill Yumi," he said, as the Dagger lined up with the catapult "Jordan Takeo, Dagger Gundam, Let's Rock and Roll!" And with that, the Dagger Gundam launched forward.

Flay sighed but smiled as her own Patriot lined up with the Catapult, equipping an IWSP Striker Pack "He's crazy," she said, "But that's why I love him. Flay Alster, Patriot, launching!"

Matthew just chuckled as he prepared to launch himself "My bro got lucky, I'll give him that." he said, "Matthew Takeo, GINN, Let's cut 'em up!"

With that the GINN launched out into the battle.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_On the Archangel_

_Left MS Catapult_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Kira sighed as he placed the origami flower on the control panel of the cockpit, all the while thinking if he had made the right decision. He shook his head, telling himself now was not the right time. He heard, now Lt. Commander, La Flaga's voice as his Patriot Zero launched.

_"Strike, proceed to launch catapult," _said Miriallia's voice, surprising Kira slightly.

"Mir?" He asked in surprise as he saw his friends face appear of the vid screen.

"_Yup, they have me working as the CIC Operator,_" She explained with a smile "_We're counting on you Kira! And the Militia!_"

Kira smiled and nodded "Thanks Mir," he said, "We'll do our best! Give me the Aile Striker!"

"_Roger that, equipping Aile Striker Pack._" Mir said, as the manipulator arms began to arm the Strike with the Aile Strike Pack, along with a shield and a beam rifle.

"_Hey Kid!_" Dean's voice said, "_Remember, Jordan upgraded our suits to survive atmospheric entry, but don't get too far from the _Archangel _or _Morningstar!"  
Kira nodded in confirmation, "Got it," he said, just as the Strike arrived on the catapult, the signal changed from abort to launch.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, launching!" with that the Strike Gundam launched into the battle of Earth's orbit.

After the Strike launched, Keisei's own Gundam moved onto the catapult. In the cockpit said pilot was looking at a picture. It was an image of himself, and a woman with ebony black hair and emerald green eyes, the girl was hugging Keisei tightly, while Keisei was smiling as he held a black box in his hand.

'_Suzume..._' he thought. However when Mir said he was on the Catapult deck, he put away the photo "Roger," he said, "Keisei Toranaga, Keisan Gundam, Engaging the enemy!" And with that, the Gundam launched from the _Archangel, _following the Strike into battle.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Meanwhile _

_Vesalius_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"The _Archangel_'s now pulling away?" asked Rau, surprised. "Argh… Halberton, that bastard. Is he using the 8th fleet as a shield to allow that ship to get to Earth?"  
His words drew a somewhat surprised glance from Ades.

"Close in on them!" ordered Rau. "It's imperative we destroy it before it makes its descent!"

"Right!" said Ades.

"And I'm launching!" said Rau. "We can't afford to hold back even a single machine any longer!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**On the **_******Aztec**_**-class Battleship **_******Hades**_**,**_

_**MS catapult**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Suzume floated through the zero-g of the _Hades'_ MS hanger to her GINN, all the while still thinking about what she heard and saw 5 hours ago. When she arrived at the ruins of her old home of Junius Seven, she was not expecting to see a squad of 5 unknown mobile suits. At first she thought they were those bastards from Triad.

However, that theory was disproved when they arrived at the memorial, seeming to pay their respects. She managed to listen into the comm chatter from the pilots when they disembarked their mobile suits, she discovered to her shock and surprise, that her Fiance, Keisei Toranaga, was the pilot of one of those mobile suits.

She heard every last word he said, and it broke her heart every time she heard it. Not only does he think she's dead, but he hadn't moved on to someone else...even in 'death' he still loved her.

"Hey! Suzume!" A voice called out, and she looked just in time to see Sayla approaching her, "You alright? You look...pale."

Suzume shook her head, as they approached her GINN. "Honestly Sayla...I don't know," She said in low tone, she then turned to Sayla with a pleading look,"Can you keep a secret?"

Sayla blinked in confusion, before she nodded "Yeah, sure. What is it?" she asked, and she saw the former native of Junius Seven give a sorrowful sigh.

"Sayla I...I think...I think Keisei is with the Earth Forces." she said, and Sayla looked at Suzume with wide eyes.

"Keisei? As in your Fiance?" she said, quiet enough to make sure no one else heard her, as Suzume nodded, "Why would he be in the earth forces? And how would you know?"

"Because...I visited the Junius Seven remains about a day ago..." she explained, "And I...I saw him there...in an Earth Forces mobile suit...I know his voice...it was him...he...he thinks I'm dead Sayla!"

Sayla looked at Suzume with sympathetic eyes, "I'm sorry Suzume," she said, "But are you trying to say Keisei moved on or something?"

"No...he hasn't." She said, shaking her head "I...I could hear what he said on the comm...he still loves me, and that I was...his only love. It just...it hurts! I want to tell him I'm alright, but how is he going to react that I joined ZAFT? That we're enemies now! I...I don't know what to do!"

Sayla put a hand on Suzume's shoulder, "I know what it's like to have someone you care about on the other side, Suzume," she said, remembering what her father told her of Matthew's decision to defect in order to protect his younger brother, Jordan, "But don't you think he might have a solid reason as to why he joined the Earth Forces?" she asked.

Suzume placed a hand to her helmeted head, "I...I don't know...," she said, "He thinks I've died in the Bloody Valentine...so the only reason he could've joined will be...," her eyes then widened in realization. "He's...trying too get close to the E.A leadership...and kill them."

Sayla looked at Suzume in surprise hearing that "Really?" she asked, "You'd think he'd do that?" Suzume nodded. "Yeah," she said before chuckling a bit "I...I remember this one time, he said if he ever meet Azrael in person, he'd 'Shove a Katana up his ass and make him feel a large amount of pain'. He always hated him and Blue Cosmos..." she then frowned a bit "But still...what am I suppose to do?" she asked. "He's...he's still my Fiance..."

Sayla held her chin in thought at that, until a small smile formed on her face.  
"If it were me, I'd try to get in contact with him," she said, while Suzume's eyes widened.

"A-Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked Sayla, who just smiled at her,

"Of course it's a good idea," answered Sayla. "I mean you have to make sure that your fiance is still alive, right?"

Suzume gave a slight nod and replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. And then I'm going to ask him why he joined the Earth Forces when they were responsible for killing all those people on Junius Seven."

"That's the spirit," Sayla said to Suzume in a cheerful tone. "Hopefully you can knock some sense into him."

Suzume nodded, just as the intercom sounded off for the _Hades _to begin deploying its M.S teams "Well, let's do this Suzume," Sayla said, "Good luck out there."

Suzume smiled and nodded "Yeah, you too." she said, before the two approached their machines.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In the battle**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Mobile suits from the _Archangel _and _Morningstar _were just about to enter the battle ahead of them. Kira looked at the battle, as ships and mobile suits exploded ahead of them.

He gulped, this was definitely one of the most intense battles he's seen so far.

"_Alright everyone, we have at most one hour before our ships begin the final stages of Re-Entry,_" Mu said as his Patriot Zero lead the group. "_Keep your eyes on those clocks people, were not leaving anyone behind!_"

"_ZAFT Gundam's confirmed!_" Jordan said, "_Their engaging the 8th fleet...well look at that, the Duel got an upgrade!_"

_"What is it?"_ Dean said.

_"It looks like some kind of added on armor," _Jordan said, "_It's also has a rail cannon on it's right shoulder, while it has what looks like a Multiple Rocket Launcher on it's left," _

_"Aw shit! They finished it!" _shouted Matthew.

_"Matt? What is it?" _asked Canard, wondering what's got Matthew so spooked.

_"It's known as the Assault Shroud,_" explained Matt. "_It adds an extra layer of armor with additional firepower. The Shiva rail cannon on it's right shoulder is 117mm and is quite powerful. The Assault Shroud armor carries a pod of 5 rockets on the left shoulder..."_

_"It looks kinda bulky if you ask me, Bro,"_ chimed in Jordan as he saw the Duel with it's upgrades.

_"Well the Assault Shroud has extra vernier thrusters to make it more maneuverable in space," _explained Matt. _"But it does have a drawback."_

_"And that would be?"_ asked Canard.

"_The extra armor makes the mobile suit less maneuverable in gravity,_" answered Matt, _"It would need something like a Guul, or the ISAF's Peregrine for more maneuverability in the atmosphere" _

_"Well, that's certainly a troublesome Achilles' Heel," _Yuri said.

_"I heard rumors of a new weapon system being designed for the GINN OCHERs on Earth," _Thomas said, _"I wouldn't mind getting one for my Duel Patriot," _

In the cockpit of the Dagger, Jordan grinned "Then have it you shall Thomas!" he said, as he took out the Anti-Ship Sword. "Just give me a few minutes with the Duel..." and with that, he accelerated forward. "Matt, your with me!"

"_Hey, wait for me!_" Flay said as her Patriot flew to follow Jordan, with Matthew's GINN following close by.

Mu chuckled a bit at Jordan's antics '_Ryu's gonna love that kid if they meet._' he thought before he froze and thought about it: Ryu already was a master mechanic and MS Pilot...if he and Jordan worked together on a project...

He shivered at the thought of all the mayhem whatever machines they designed would cause. However then Mu felt a familiar sensation in the back of his head '_Rau!_' he thought as he moved his Patriot Zero to find his rival.

"Kōsei Squad, split up and attack the enemy mobile suits!" Keisei ordered out, "Stick to teams of two, and watch each others backs! Remember, we're on a timetable here!"

"_Yes sir_," acknowledged the rest of the Kōsei Squad.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Bridge of the******_**Butcher**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Have we spotted that traitor yet?" Victor asked as he was eager to kill Matt Takeo for taking away another notch on his kills on the battlefield.

"We may have spotted him sir," answered the radar operator. "He just launched from the _Morningstar_, sir."

"What, he launched from the _Morningstar_?" asked a dumbfounded Victor. "No matter, I'll still kill him."

"But sir, the _Morningstar_ is an ISAF ship," protested Victor's XO. "If we attack the _Morningstar _and it's mobile suits, then ZAFT will have another strike against us."  
Victor shot a glare at his XO that could've killed him in an instant. "I could care less at this point," he snarled out "The ISAF is harboring a traitor, and I'll deal with him myself." and with that, he left the bridge for the hanger.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Kyle**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Kyle activated the Rogue's wrist Vulcans to shoot down a series of missiles fired in the direction of a _Nelson-_class "Sorry, but I'm not holding back today!" he shouted, as a GINN charged in his direction, a sword drawn.

He picked out one of his unit's beam sabers to intercept the attack. The blue beam cut through the GINNs sword like a hot knife through butter and then sliced the GINN in half.

Kyle grinned at how his EBW beam saber easily cut through the ZAFT mobile suit.  
"These beam sabers still continue to amaze me," he said, as he went after another target.

Kyle then spotted a Yeti being chased a couple GINNs and went to assist them. As he approached to help the Yeti, he noticed that the Yeti had a crest on it. The crest happened to have a red rose with two sabers crisscrossing it.

"I'm coming to help you Pilot," Kyle called out to the Yeti.

"_Don't worry about me kid_," replied the Yeti's pilot in a calm tone. "_Besides, I'm just getting started_."

The Yeti then charged at the lead GINN much to the GINN pilot's surprise as the Yeti charged at them especially with Musashi Katana blades. Before the pilot could act, the Yeti's swords sliced off the head of the GINN, taking out it's main camera. Then the Yeti darted over to the second GINN, and bisected it at the waist, causing the mobile suit to explode. The third GINN attempted to engage the supposed-to-be outdated machine, only for the Yeti to suddenly make a counter-move by grabbing the GINNs arm and then using one of the Katana to slice the same arm off.

Kyle's eyes widen at the sight of a Yeti, a _Yeti _of all things, defeating three GINNs with ease.

"Oh shit!" he said, "Who the hell is this guy?"

He could hear the man laugh "_Allow me to introduce myself!_" The pilot said, "_Edward Harrelson, at your service!_"

Kyle once again couldn't believe it '_No way, Ed the Ripper is here?_' he thought, '_I didn't know he was part of the 8th fleet!_'

"_Well kid, are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna get in on the action?" _Edward said jokingly, and Kyle frowned.

"Not funny, man," the pilot Rogue growled out.

The two pilots then took off back into the fight.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile with Arleen**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Arleen and the Vigilante in M.A mode sped through the battle zone, avoiding fire from ZAFT mobile suits. When warning alarms went off in the cockpit, she snapped the Vigilante into M.S mode, and fired her head Vulcans to destroy a series of missiles fired at her, she trailed them too the source, a pair of GINN Assault Types.

She drew the Vigilante's beam saber and sped towards the two machines, they fired their shoulder-linked Gatling guns, however she managed to fly through the bullets with ease, whatever rounds did hit impacted harmlessly on the P.S armor. As she got closer, she rose her saber and sliced the first GINN in half, destroying it.

The second GINN then fired its duel wrist-mounted RPG's, but Arleen rose her shield in time to deflect the shot. When the dust settled, she charged at the GINN, however she swore as the GINN used the RPG's as a distraction as it drew out a Beam Gun/Revolver and fired a pair of shots.

She dodged both shots, and temporarily dropping her shield she drew her double-barreled beam rifle and fired. The shots proved true as they hit the GINN square into the torso, destroying it.

Arleen sighed as she holstered her rifle and retrieved her shield, "This is the only reason why I hate war," she said, as the Vigilante took off to fight the ZAFT forces.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Keisei**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

A CGUE is impaled by a sword as the Keisan then kicked it away, before it exploded. In the cockpit Keisei growled in hatred at himself as he fought against ZAFT, his Fiancee's people.  
_'Dammit! I can't believe I'm actually doing that bastard's dirty work,' _he thought angrily, before he sighed '_Focus...mourn later, worry about the others now._'

However, then his sensors went off, and he turned around just in time to see a Dark Brown GINN speed towards him, a Musashi Katana Sword Drawn.

"Hello. What do we have here?" he said as he entered a stance with his Katana as the GINN raised it's own sword, and brought it down, to which Keisei blocked, "Now who are you?"

"Keisei..." Suzume said to herself as she brought her GINNs sword down on Keisei's mobile suit.

"They're good, I'll give 'em that," Keisei said to himself as he blocked the GINNs sword with his mobile suit's Katana. "Just who is this guy?"

When their swords collided again, Keisei activated the Keisan Gundam's thrusters as he forced the GINN back, forcing it towards the ruins of a destroyed _Nelson._

However, Suzume was quick to turn things around as she used her own thrusters, slowing him down, but not stopping them as they crashed into the destroyed battleship.

Both units quickly stood up, standing on the ruined ship and stared each other down. '_Ok, he's _very _good._' Keisei thought, with a small grin '_I wonder who the pilot is?_'

In the GINN, Suzume panted a bit, '_Keisei-kun really has gotten strong..._' she thought, before she smiled a bit '_Being able to pilot a mobile suit on par with a Coordinator... he really has changed, hasn't he?_' then she frowned '_But...what will he do if he finds out its me?_'

Remembering Sayla's words from before, she sighed '_It's now or never._' she said, before she opened up a comm.

Keisei was about to charge for another attack, however that was when he noticed a communique emitting from the GINN. He rose his eyebrow at this '_He's trying to contact me?_' he thought, before he activated the Comm.

"Alright, what do you want?" Keisei asked, "I have to admit though, you're a pretty damn good pilot."

"_Keisei-kun is that you in there_?" asked a very familiar voice over the comm. Upon hearing those words, Keisei completely froze.

'_N-No..._' he thought, as he heard the voice that he thought he'd never hear again. '_It...it can't be...she's..._'

Shakily, Keisei keyed in the comm again, and muttered a single work "S-Suzume-chan?" he asked.

In the GINN, Suzume herself froze a bit when she first heard Keisei's voice again. Even though she heard it barely over a day ago at Junius Seven, this time was different. This time the voice was directed at _her,_ the voice of her fiance.

When she managed to regain control of her body, she holstered her GINNs sword and walked forward a few steps. In the Keisan, Keisei saw this, and he responded in kind as he put his own weapons away, as he approached the GINN.

When the two mobile suits were practically face to face, close enough for Camera-Visual contact, Keisei's screen changed to the image of the cockpit of the GINN, where sitting inside it, was none other than Suzume Rotkehlchen.

Both of them had similar reactions to seeing each others faces. Keisei's eyes were wide, as he saw the face of the woman he loved, who he thought he'd never see again until the day he welcomed death's embrace. In that moment, he had completely forgotten about the war, about the battle, about his team, and all of that. All he could think about now, was her, and that she was alive.

Suzume was in a similar state, seeing Keisei eye-to-eye once again. She could see the shocked expression on his face, appearing as if he saw a ghost. For a few minutes, the two remained silent.

Then, finally, Suzume spoke first, breaking the silence "_Hey...Keisei-kun._"  
Her voice managed to snap Keisei out of his shock "Suzume-chan...I...how?" he asked, still not believing his eyes.

"_I wasn't at Junius Seven when it..._" she said, stopping when she was about to say 'destroyed' "_I...I left the colony for Junius Eight...to see a friend there...then I watched on the news...the colony getting destroyed... Keisei-kun, I tried, I tried to contact you but...I couldn't get any messages to you when the war started...I'm so sorry..._" as she said those words, a few tears began to escape her eyes.

Keisei, seeing the turmoil that she was in, wished he could hop out of the Keisan and go into the GINN and hug her. But remembering that they were still in the middle of a combat zone, he knew better than to do that.

"Suzume-chan, I...I understand that." he said finally, "But...how did you know it was me in this suit?"

"_I saw you and your team at Junius Seven, at the Memorial._" She answered, "_I heard everything you said...I wanted to go out...and show you I was alive...but I...I was afraid of how you'd react...to me in...ZAFT._"

"I wasn't expecting to see you alive," Keisei said in a worried tone. "I just don't want you to hate me because I'm in Earth Forces."

"_Hate you, why would I hate Keisei-kun_?" Suzume asked her fiance. "_I still love you_._ I want to spend my life with you_._ But_..."

"Yeah, I know," Keisei said to Suzume. "I'm sure you want me to leave the Earth Forces, right?"

She didn't have to answer, the look on her face said it all "_Keisei-kun...I don't want to fight you...not like this..._" she said. Keisei sighed.

"Suzume-chan...I hate the Earth Alliance for what they did a year ago." he said, "But there are still people, like the crew of the _Archangel, _people on Earth, and numerous others who don't think Coordinators are all monsters like Blue Cosmos does. The Earth Alliance is only as evil as its leaders are, if people like Azrael, and his BC lapdogs were taken out of the picture..."

"_So that is your plan...you're trying to get close enough to Blue Cosmos to kill them?_" She asked. Keisei chuckled a bit "You know me Suzume-chan," he said, "When I make a promise..."

"...you keep it," Suzume said with a giggle of her own "I do know how to pick'em."

"Lucky me," Keisei said, before the Keisan Gundam took a step back "Now...how about we continue the duel? Not a fight like before...but a fight like the old times in the Dojo?"

Suzume smiled and nodded as her GINN stepped back, both mobile suits drawing their respective swords "Just like old times." she said, as the two suits stared each other off, before they charged forward and collided.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Kira**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Kira wasn't having the best of luck as he was now facing the Duel with it's new upgrades.

"Whoa, the Duel's upgraded," Kira said to himself as the Duel made a beeline to him as he was eager to destroy the Strike and this time, nothing was going to stop him from claiming the Strike as a trophy.

"_Today's your final day Strike_!" exclaimed an overzealous Yzak over an open channel.

"_This time you're going down for good_!"

"What's the deal with that pilot?" Kira said to himself. He could then hear Matthew sigh "_That's Yzak for ya,_" he said, as his own GINN fought off another GINN "_Don't know why, but he's been obsessed with defeating you, or more specifically the Strike._"

"_Well, he's better than that one guy I fought back at Heliopolis._" Jordan commented, as he fired his Agni Cannon at a CGUE, destroying it in one shot. "_What was his name...Patrick or something?_"

"_Ugh...don't get me started with him,_" Matthew groaned, "_He can't get through a single battle without his machine getting shot to hell, or missing half of its limbs. Yet he still calls himself an ace._"

"_Hah! Him? And Ace?_" Jordan barked a laugh, "_I beat that guy in my pimped out Vertigo as a Rookie! Is ZAFT really that-oh fuck._"

Kira heard Jordan and became worried "What is it Jordan?" he asked.

"_Its Victor,_" he growled out, "_He's heading this way...and I see a CGUE DEEP arms with him, colored Red and black._"

"_That, would be Kane Hellfury,_" Matthew said with a sigh, "_Trust me, he's just as bad as Yzak, only difference is he's more...crazy. Victor's been teaching him everything he knows last I heard._"

Kira could hear Jordan sigh at that, "_Well that's just great," _he groaned out, _"A mini-version of the Butcher. Just perfect," _he said sarcastically.

"_Tell me about it," _Matthew said, _"And what's worse is he doesn't believe in reason. The exact polar opposite of Zar," _

"_Alright, me Flay and Bro will take care of those two,_" Jordan said, "_You think you can take care of the Duel on your own?_"

Kira nodded "Yeah, I got this." he said, and Jordan nodded as the three mobile suits separated to deal with the two new arrivals, leaving Kira with Yzak and the Duel.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Dearka**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Dearka let out a low whistle as his Buster just destroyed another Earth Forces warship "Damn, that's my fourth one!" he said, "Either Earth Forces ships are cheaper than I thought, or the G-Weapons are just that damn powerful!...or maybe its both?"

However, then he heard a chuckle on the open comm that made him shiver "_That may be...Comrade!_" An equally familiar voice said, "_Now, let's see how you've improved since Heliopolis!_"

Dearka turned around just in time to see the Buster Patriot charging his way, firing all of its weapons at once.

"AWW SHIT! Not you again!" Dearka shouted as he dodged and fired his own High-Energy rifle at the Buster Patriot at the same time, who dodged it, and drew his Katana.

"_Think fast, Comrade!" _Yuri yelled and Dearka drew his own sword and blocked it."_Ah, so I see you've taken my advice upgraded! Good! But this is only half the battle!_"

Yuri then delivered a kick to the Buster's midsection, sending the Buster back but Dearka recovered quickly enough to block another attack from the Buster Patriot.

_"Well down Comrade!" _Yuri congratulated, while Dearka was about ready to snap.

"Don't you ever stop shouting!?" he said, then went on the attack again.

"_You must show all that you have Comrade_," Yuri said as he pulled out his sword and charged at the Buster.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Dearka as he stored his two weapons and pulled out a beam saber. "Well two can play at that game."

"_Ah you've upgraded to fight with beam saber up close_," observed Yuri. "_Very good. Now real battle can start, no?_"

Dearka could only groan "Fuck. My. Life." He muttered.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Kira**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Kira grunted as he blocked an attack from the Duel's beam rifle with his shield, draining a bit of his battery's energy.

"Man, this is getting nowhere," he muttered to himself, as Kira fired a pair of shots from his beam rifle, but the Duel dodged as it charged forward with a beam saber. But Kira flew upward to avoid the strike, and tried to flank the Duel, only for the Gundam to chase after him.

"_Die Strike!_" Yzak shouted as he attacked again, firing his rail cannon. Kira rose his shield to intercept the attacks, however a back-end sense flared up, causing him to fire his beam rifle at seemingly nothing, only for the Blitz to appear just mere meters from where the beam shot.

'_What? How did he...?_' Nicol thought, before he fired his Trikeros Beam Rifle at the strike.  
Kira swore as the Duel and Blitz engaged him '_Great, two on one,_' he thought, as he engaged the two Gundam's.

"_Nicol! Take him from behind!_" Yzak ordered, "_We're getting one of these machines today, no matter what!_"

"_Right!_" Nicol said, as he once again disappeared from visuals.

Kira cursed as he saw the Blitz disappear again, as the Duel came at him. "Not again," he cursed out as he defended himself from the ZAFT Gundam's attacks with his beam saber, and dodged when the Shiva rail cannon fired at him.

_'I better watch out for that cannon,' _the Coordinator, _'One hit from that, and it will bring down the Phase Shift...and I'll be dead,' _

_"Nicol, now!"_ Yzak shouted, just as the Blitz reappeared behind the Strike, beam saber drawn and ready to stab the Strike.

"Shit!" Kira shouted, however at that moment, a jewel-like seed shattered behind the violet eyes of the young pilot, as his eyes became dilated.

The Strike then spun around to face the Blitz, and grabbed it by the arm as he moved it in front of him, using it as a 'Human Shield' of sorts to avoid the Duel's blast. Yzak cursed as he had to adjust his aim at the last minute to avoid killing Nicol, but the Shiva Cannon still fired, and took away the Blitz's right arm with it, along with most of its armaments.

The Strike then kicked the Blitz away, now that it was defenseless, and once again focused on the Duel as he charged. The Duel fired two rounds from its railgun at him. He dodged, and blocked with his shield as the Duel swung its saber. He broke away, and fired at the Duel with his rifle.

Kira dodged a swing of the Duel pilot and fired again with his rifle.

The shot hit the Shiva, causing it to explode, which prompted Yzak to fire the six-tube missile launcher at the EA Gundam, who responded by firing the "Igelstellung" CIWS and taking out the missiles.

"What the hell is going on!?" Yzak growled out, "He's gotten better!"

The Duel then drew it's beam saber again and went on the attack. The Strike responded in kind and the two fought for dominance, neither willing to give in to the other.

"Just die already, Strike!" the silver haired pilot yelled out.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Jordan**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Once again, the Dagger Gundam's beam saber clashed with the beam sabers of Victor's GuAIZ. "I'm not letting you win this time!" he shouted as he pushed back against the GuAIZ.  
Victor tried to deliver a punch too the Dagger, but Jordan ducked under it as he sent out a side-kick which sent Victor's GuAIZ a few meters away. He then launched one of his Rocket Anchors, but Jordan sliced it in half when it neared him. Once again Victor charged in for a downward swipe, but Jordan flew upward to avoid the strike as he drew out his Schwert Gewehr anti-ship sword in time to intercept the attack.

Victor growled in his machine "Get out of my way!" he shouted as he pressed his attack, "I'm going to kill that traitor, and you can't stop me!"

"_I can sure as hell try!_" Jordan shouted back, as he fired the Head Vulcan's of the Dagger into the GuAIZ. Their impact managed to catch Victor by surprise for a brief second, which was all Jordan needed as he forced Victor back even further.

As the battle between Victor and Jordan continued, Flay and Matthew fought against Kane and his DEEP Arms. In the cockpit of the CGUE, Kane growled as he fought the GINN and Patriot. "FALL!" he shouted as he fired his Thermal Energy Cannons at the two machines.

Flay used her Patriot's shield to block the attack "Those cannons are powerful!" She shouted as she fired her own beam rifle, only for the CGUE to block them with its own shield.

"_Yeah, but it has limits._" Matthew said, "_The DEEP Arm's cannons create a vast heat loss every time they are fired, so its not a good idea to fire it repetitively._"

"Thanks for the tip, Matthew," Flay said as her unit drew it's Garuda Katana and made an upward slash, which was intercepted by the CGUEs Laser Sword.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, on the Bridge **_

_**of the **_******Archangel.**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

"Captain! We have 15 minutes before re-entry!," shouted Dalida as he kept an eye on the timer, counting down to when they need to fall back.

"As soon as it reaches 4 minutes, tell the pilots to return to the ship!" Murrue ordered,

"What's the status of the fleet!?"

"Ma'am! At least two thirds of the fleet have been sunk!" Sai reported."The _Menelaos _and a handful of other ships are all that's left!...Ma'am! A _Laurasia-_class is heading on an intercept course!"

"A Suicide attack?" Murrue asked in shock, as the visuals showed a single _Laurasia-_class charge towards them.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On the Menelaos**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The _Gamow_ pulled ahead of the _Vesalius_, heading for the _Archangel_.

"They're making a suicide attack!" exclaimed Captain Hoffman in shock.

"Focus all fire on the _Laurasia_-class. And deploy the civilian shuttle," ordered Halberton. "We've come too far to allow that ship to be destroyed."

The _Menelaos_ moved itself directly into the path of the _Gamow_, twin beam cannons blazing as the two ships steadily descended towards Earth._ As the battle was heating up, Captain Hoffman then grabbed Admiral Halberton and was herding him towards the nearest escape pod._

_"__What the hell are you doing Hoffman?" demanded Lewis as he was herded into an escape pod._

_"__I'm sorry sir," answered Hoffman and handed his superior officer a disk containing classified data, "but the survival of Moderate Faction and the organization we've been planning to form is dependent on your survival, sir. Forgive me."_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On the **_******Morningstar**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Trisha watched the scene from the bridge of the _Morningstar, _eyes wide in horror. The _Menelaos_ was too close to earth at this point to escape the gravity well, along with the other ships of the 8th fleet save a few.

'_Admiral..._' Trisha thought, as a few tears escaped her eyes.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On the **_******Hades**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Zar and the bridge crew watched the scene ahead of the ZAFT Fleet, as the _Gamow _attempted a final assault on the _Archangel,_ only for the _Menelaos _and most of the remaining ships of the 8th fleet to move in its way, sacrificing themselves to save the ship.

'_Farewell Admiral Halberton,_' Zar thought, as he gave a small salute to the 8th fleet, and to the _Gamow,_ several of the other officers of the bridge crew did the same. '_You have been a worthy adversary._'

The _Menelaos_ and _Gamow_ blasted at each other, descending into the atmosphere even faster than _Archangel_ did. The heavy fire from the carrier finally combined with earlier battle damage and atmospheric friction to cause the _Gamow_ to explode.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Kira**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

During the battle, the fights between Kira and Yzak, and the ones between Jordan, Matthew, Flay, Kane and Victor had merged together into one battle as the four Terminal/E.A pilots fought off the three ZAFT Machines.

However, as they continued fighting, they all noticed that they were getting further and further away from the _Archangel _and _Morningstar, _and closer and closer to earth.  
'_Damn, this isn't good!_' Jordan thought, '_We're gonna have to get out of here soon!_'

Yzak rose his beam rifle to fire off another shot, however that was when a shuttle passed between him and his target.

"Damn, don't get in my way E.A Bastards!" Yzak said, as he adjusted his aim.

Seeing that, the eyes of the four widened in shock. "The Menelaos shuttle!" Jordan shouted, knowing the civilians were on board. He then slammed down on the comm button "WAIT! STOP! THEIR CIVILIANS!"

Yzak was just about to pull the trigger when he heard that, causing him to freeze. "W-What?" he asked.

"_Yzak, they're refugees from Heliopolis! The ones the _Archangel _picked up!_" Matthew shouted. "_Their not Earth Forces!_"

Yzak, knowing that despite Matthew was still a traitor, he knew he wouldn't lie about something like this. He put his rifle away.

Victor on the other hand...

"_Who gives a fuck?_" He shouted, shocking all of the others, "_That means nothing! There is no such thing as innocence in Humanity, in war! They were on the battlefield… that means their lives are forfeit!_"

The eyes of everyone, Matt, Jordan, Flay, Kira, Yzak, and everyone else watching this scene, widened as Victor rose the GuAIZ's Beam Rifle to bear against the shuttle.  
Jordan then remembered what happened when Junius Seven was destroyed, when Heliopolis was destroyed, when Valhalla was attacked, and recently when the _Montgomery _was destroyed, killing Flay's godfather.

"NO!" He shouted, and at that moment, he experienced the same vision from a week ago, of a red jewel-like seed shattering behind his eyes, as his eyes became Crimson Red and dilated. He diverted every ounce of energy left on the Dagger to the Armor and thrusters as he charged forward.

As the GuAIZ fired its beam, at the last second the Dagger managed to get in between them, blocking the blast with his shield. "_What?_" Victor shouted.

"_It was one thing when you destroyed the _Montgomery," Jordan growled out, "_Since it was a military target..._" he then sent a hard glare at Victor "_But I'm not gonna stand by and let you kill civilians!_"

Then, once again Jordan readjusted the power of the Dagger Gundam as he fired his Agni Cannon at the GuAIZ, Victor barely managed to evade since he was being careful to not get too deep into earth's atmosphere. Jordan used this to his advantage, as he then drew out his beam rifle and fired a shot at Victor. Though he missed the cockpit, the shot pierced the GuAIZ's leg, blasting it off.

As for the shuttle, Kira moved to a flanking position and was focused more on ensuring that the civilians in the shuttle descended safely. Yzak saw this and thought about taking advantage to take his adversary down. He decided against this so long as a maniac threatened to kill innocent civilians and took another flanking position on the opposite side of the shuttle. This caught Kira off guard as he was surprised to see that the Duel was helping him protect the shuttle as the Duel had it's beam rifle aimed at Victor's GuAIZ and shield ready to deflect beams fired from the GuAIZ's beam rifle.

"_Don't get the wrong idea, Strike,_" Yzak informed Kira over the open COM. "_I don't want to see anymore innocent people get killed from someone else's battle. Next time your ass mine, you hear me?_"

"_IMPOSSIBLE!_" Victor shouted, as the Dagger then drew out a beam saber, and charged. Victor brought up his shield to defend, however instead of striking Victor with the beam saber, Jordan used his free arm to grab the GuAIZ's shield, and ripped it off of its arm, while using the beam saber to hit Victor's beam rifle.

"_I think I'll take this!_" Jordan said as he mounted the shield onto his left forearm, and synchronizing the Dagger's O.S to account for the new weapon. "_Now get the fuck out of here!_"

And with that, Jordan then delivered a powerful kick to the GuAIZ, sending it back away from them, with Victor cursing all the way.

"_Captain!_" Kane shouted, as he moved to assist his 'teacher', while Yzak himself moved away.

_'That was...crazy!' _thought the young Red Coat as he made a beeline to the Vesalius.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Keisei and Suzume**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

While the others were fighting, Keisei and his fiancee were doing their playful spar. If anyone who knew them would could call it that, as they crossed their respective blades against each other.

"I gotta admit Suzume-chan," the pilot of the Keisan Gundam said, "You have definitely been keeping with your training. Your stance is as graceful as ever!," With that he blocked another strike from his lover.

Suzume smiled "_Thanks Keisei-kun,_" she said, "_So have you, your G-Weapon seems designed perfectly for you._"

"Gundam, actually." Keisei said, "Its what the _Archangel's _crew calls the G-Weapons, Gundams, the pilots of the Dagger and Strike came up with it."

Suzume smiled a bit at that, "I like that name...Gundam," she said, while pushing the Keisan back, "It sounds powerful, and strong,"

As the two continued their battle/spar, Suzume noticed something, "Keisei, you're a Natural, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am," Keisei answered, "Why?"

"Because the last time I checked, Naturals couldn't pilot mobile suits. And yet you're piloting like a Coordinator," she said, "Why's that?"

"Corner Industries helped me out there," he answered, "Can't explain everything to you since its classified, but they modified my body enough to the point I can pilot a mobile suit with the same skills of a Coordinator. Added to that, plus the fact we're working on Prototype Natural-Friendly Operating Systems." he chuckled again "Once again, thank the Dagger and Strike Pilots for the latter,"

Suzume smiled at that "Maybe I can meet them sometime," she said, before she looked around and saw they were getting dangerously close to the earth. "Looks like my time's up,"

"Yeah..." Keisei said, "I need to get back to the _Archangel._ I still have a mission."

"Right...goodbye Keisei," Suzume said, as her GINN lifted off "Maybe we can-"  
However, her statement was cut off when a series of bullets passed by her unit, barely missing her. The two looked to see two Yeti's charging forward, their weapons blazing.

"_Get him! Before he can escape!_" One Yeti pilot shouted, as it fired off a few missiles.

"_If we're going down, we're taking one of these guys down with us!_" The other pilot said, firing its Smooth-bore Cannon at her GINN.

Suzume sighed as she brought up her Katana to deal with them, hoping to disarm them. However, just as they began to attack, one of them shouted out "_For the Preservation of our blue and pure world!_"

That phrase caused both Keisei and Suzume to freeze, which gave the Yeti's the moment they needed to fire a salvo of missiles at Suzume's GINN.

Suzume finally snapped out of it, and quickly drew out her Assault Rifle to shoot down the missiles. Though she got most of them, a few got through and detonated, knocking her GINN around and closer to Earth's atmosphere as she screamed.

Keisei watched as the two Blue Cosmos pilots attacked Suzume, however when he heard her scream, something inside him snapped as he let out a feral growl as he charged.

The two pilots continued their attack, seeing the Keisan Gundam approach they thought it was moving in to help them. However they were surprised to see it draw one of its beam Katanas, and sliced the first Yeti in half.

"_What the hell are you doing!?" _the pilot of the second shouted, only for the Keisan to stab his cockpit, and the terrorist was incinerated by the blue bladed Enhanced Beam Weapon.

"I won't let you take her away from me again, Blue Cosmos!" Keisei yelled, "You hear me!?"

"_Keisei! Help!" _Suzume shouted, and he turned to see that the first Yeti he sliced in half was still active, since Keisei missed the cockpit. It had latched onto Suzume's GINN and was dragging it into the gravity well of earth.

"No!" Keisei shouted, as he rushed over to the GINN and Yeti, drawing his beam Katanas as he sliced off the Yeti's arms, and then kicked it away. Then drawing his rifle, he fired one shot right into the cockpit of the Yeti, destroying it for good.

However, that was when Keisei saw they were picking up speed, and fast. He looked at the _Archangel _and _Morningstar, _and saw that most of the others were already returning to the ships. He probably could as well, but Suzume...

"_Keisei-kun...I...I can't pull out!_" Suzume shouted, as her GINN tried to fight off Earth's gravity, but failing. "_I-I'm going into the atmosphere!_"

"NO!" Keisei shouted, knowing her GINN was not prepared for atmospheric re-entry "I just got you back, I am _not _losing you again!"

At that moment, his sensors went off, and Keisei looked to see the Dagger, Matthew's GINN and Flay's Patriot approach "_Keisei, we gotta go!_" Jordan shouted, "_We don't leave now, we're not reaching the Archangel or Morningstar at all!_"

"I am _not _leaving her to burn up in atmosphere!" Keisei shouted back.  
In the Dagger, Jordan blinked as he then registered the GINN that was with Keisei. He could tell by his voice that whoever was in that GINN, he cared deeply about. However he also knew GINNs couldn't survive re-entry, unless upgraded like Matthew's was.

Just then, Jordan saw something in the corner of his vision. He looked, and that was when he saw it, debris from the _Laurasia-_class that was destroyed by the _Menelaos._ Though most of it was burning up, he could see that the hanger section of the ship seemed largely intact, and it was close enough for them to get on it.

Then, an Idea came to mind "Matt, Keisei, is it true that a _Laurasia-_class's hanger bay can be detached from the main ship, and used as a re-entry pod?" he asked.

The pilots were confused for a moment, before they all noticed the hanger themselves.  
"_Yeah...it can!_" Keisei said, "_We don't even have to be in it, we can use it to ride into the atmosphere!_"

"_But...its trajectory is almost completely opposite to the _Archangel's _and _Morningstar's!" Flay said, "_If we go there..._"

"Flay, we don't have any other options at this point," Jordan said, "And I won't leave someone to burn up in atmosphere. Keisei, and to the pilot of the GINN, get to that Hanger, NOW!"

The others quickly acted as they headed towards the falling hanger of the _Gamow._ Jordan then opened up a Communique with the other ships "Jordan to _Morningstar,_ do you read me?" he asked.

"Morningstar _here,_" Trisha's voice came through, "_Mr. Takeo, where are you? We're hitting the third phase for re-entry!_"

"We can't make it to you guys in time," Jordan said, with a sigh, "Our descent angle is too far from yours. Don't worry, our suits can survive the re-entry process, but we'll be landing somewhere else on Earth."

There was a small pause on the comm "_Where?_" Trisha asked, as Jordan made some quick calculations.

"Uhh...somewhere in East Asia...Japan!" he said, "Well, at least its friendly territory...as friendly as Earth Forces territory can be."

"_Japan?_" asked Trisha as she realized what would be waiting for them in Japan. "_I hope you realize that you're bound to encounter resistance groups like the Yamato Faction and the JLF._"

"I'm aware of that," replied Jordan. "We'll be careful down there."

"[Sigh]_ Alright then, good luck and stay safe you guys_," Trisha said as she cut communique with Jordan and those with him descending towards Japan on the _Gamow's _hanger bay.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Morningstar**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The transmission Jordan sent was not just picked up by the _Morningstar _bridge, but also by the _Archangel _and the pilots on both respective ships.

Canard sighed as he heard the transmission '_Be safe you guys,_' he thought.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**On the Hades**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Sir, the _Archangel _and the _Morningstar _have begun reentering the Earth's atmosphere," said one of the bridge officers, as Zar nodded.

"Yes, I can see that," he said, and then sighed, "What's their trajectory?"

The bridge operator typed on his keypad for a few minutes until he spoke again, "Their current trajectory should land them in North Africa," he said, and Zar blinked.

"That's Andy's backyard," he said, "Why in blazes would they want to land there unless..." then it occurred to him "They must be heading there to assist the Desert Dawn and the E.A Forces still in North Africa!"

He then looked at the two ships descending into the atmosphere, and grinned a bit '_A Clever move,_' he thought, '_They fooled us into thinking they were heading for JOSH-A...but why is the __Morningstar_ _still with them though?_'

"Sir, look at this!" Another voice said, coming from the sensors Operator. He then displayed the image of six mobile suits entering the atmosphere, apparently using the still intact hanger segment of the _Gamow _to survive re-entry. He recognized two of the machines as Matthew's GINN, and Jordan's Dagger Gundam, along with a Red and Pink Patriot, another G-Weapon, and another GINN.

Upon seeing the GINN, he instantly recognized it as Suzume's as his eyes widened a bit '_Suzume! But why is she...?_' he thought, however then it occurred to him '_They're using the Gamow's hanger to save her from being burned up in the atmosphere, instead of heading back to their mother ships..._'

He then smiled a bit '_Risking his life to save others..._' he thought, '_Jordan Takeo...you and Matthew are just like your father._' he then turned to the rest of the crew "Send word to all forces, were withdrawing!" he ordered, "We failed to stop the _Archangel's _descent into atmosphere. Send word to the Occupational Forces in North Africa! Tell Andy he's got some company heading his way!"

The Bridge nodded, as Zar continued to watch the three descent trails.

_'Well Aren, it looks like your boys are more like you than you know,' _

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**117Jorn: And DONE! Chapter is FINISHED! And in record time too!**

**Patriot-112: Yeah, in just two days! **

**117Jorn: Yeah, and we have two things to thank: The miracles of Google Docs, and our new Co-Author NEBSparky86!**

**NEBSparky86: Hello readers. I'm new here and I hope you enjoy what we've written.**

**117Jorn: We'll do what we can to post up the next chapter as soon as we can!**

**Patriot-112: So until next time**

**Everyone: JA NE!**

**Sparky's Note: Alright guys, here's yet another chapter for you. Hope you like it. I hope you review the chapter... maybe the 11****th**** chapter too. (pouting) Even one review for it would be nice if you guys don't like it.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Patriot-112:_** Hello everyone! Patriot-112 here with the next chapter of Nation of the Ice!**

**117Jorn: Yup! As you can tell from the last chapter, things are gonna begin a little differently than they did in the original SEED.**

**NEBSparky86: This chapter, we'll be beginning with where we left off with**

**Jordan and his team entering atmosphere!**

**Patriot-112: So let's begin!**

**Phase 14: Rising Sands**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**February 6th C.E 71**

**East Asia, Japan**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The five mobile suits continued to ride the Gamow's hanger into the atmosphere, to say the ride was shaky was an understatement as Jordan's teeth rattled in the Dagger's cockpit.

'Come on, when is it gonna be over?' he thought, 'I bet NASA pilots back in pre-C.E didn't have to deal with THIS!'

It took a few more minutes, but at long last the rattling began to subside, as they finally began to slow down a bit and entered the troposphere of earth's atmosphere.

The outside began to cool off as well.

"We...we made it?" Flay asked.

"Yeah...we did." Keisei said, before the Keisan Gundam's head turned to Suzume's GINN "Suzume-chan, you alright?"

There was a short pause "Y-Yeah..." Suzume's voice said, "I'm alright."  
Jordan smiled when he heard Keisei's sigh of relief. "Thank god..." he said.

"Guys, the Hanger's about to hit the dirt!" Matthew said, as the GINN began to rapidly approach the ground, descending from the skies on an angle. "We need to get off this thing, now!"

The others nodded as Keisei picked up Suzume's GINN while Jordan picked up Matthew's, since their units were still incapable of flight in atmosphere. They then hopped off of the Gamow's hanger as it continued its descent, and the mobile suits approached the ground.

Jordan sighed as he looked out in the area surrounding them. It was still night time in Japan, but it was only a matter of time for the sun to rise, since the clock read it was around 2:30 here.

Matthew watched as the Gamow's hanger continued forward towards the ground, it took it a few more minutes, but eventually it impacted the Japan surface. It skid across the land for a few more seconds until it finally came to a halt. Matthew however rose an eyebrow when it didn't explode.

"Well, how about that," he said, drawing the other attention as their mobile suits lowered to the ground, "The Gamow's hanger didn't get destroyed in the crash...Jordan, let's head over there, check it out. We might find something salvageable from the hanger, and if we're lucky, we might even get some shelter for the night."

Jordan nodded "Alright, let's check and see." he said, as the five mobile suits flew towards the remains of the Gamow's hanger. It took them a few minutes, but they reached the crashed Gamow hanger. The outside was surprisingly intact.

Matthew and Jordan's mobile suits approached the doors of the Hanger, and managed to pry it open allowing them entrance. Inside, most of the hanger was a mess, with mobile suit parts and supplies littering the floor. However they were all thankful that there were no bodies, meaning no one was in the hangar during the descent. Luckily though, it seemed that the six mobile suit birth's were still relatively intact.

"Alright, I think we're good!" Jordan said as the Dagger walked inside, "I think we just found shelter for the night!"

Soon, one by one, the mobile suits outside entered the hangar bay, and docked inside of it. Due to the fact it was still very dark both outside and inside the hanger, they had to use whatever lights they had with them to enlighten the hanger, from glowsticks too flashlights.

"Geez! It's dark in here!" Said Jordan as they looked around the dark hanger pod, "It wasn't this dark when back in space when Lowe and I found those Triad Patriots and the Dagger Gundam in that Triad Texas-class carrier,"

"That's because the sun was probably shining in that area when you found it Jordan," Matthew said, as the pilots soon used their decent cables to descend from their respective machines. As soon as they touched the ground, Keisei immediately went looking for Suzume, using his flashlight, just as the latter was also rushing to find him in the darkness.

It took a couple minutes, before their flashlights were on each other. Seeing her in the flesh, Keisei's eyes widened as he saw her ebony black hair, that was not restricted by her pilot's helmet, and her emerald green eyes. The same could be said for Suzume as she saw her husband-to-be standing there, as tears of joy, sadness, and relief, leaked out.

"Keisei-kun...," she choked out, as Keisei's own teal colored eyes leaked tears.

"Suzume-chan...," he breathed out, and that was the moment when Suzume ran forward and literally jumped into her lover's embrace.

"Y-You're really alive," Keisei said, praying to any deity that this was real, and not some cruel dream, "I can't believe you're really alive,"

Suzume buried her face into Keisei's neck as more tears came out of her eyes.

"Yes...I'm really alive Keisei-koi...and I'm not leaving your side ever again," she sobbed.

The reunited couple then looked at each at other and then proceeded to kiss each other.

To the side, the others looked at this sight in surprise, yet in happiness, as they were glad to see the two together. Jordan and the others smiled at the sight, opting to remain silent not wanting to ruin the moment the two shared.

For what felt like an hour, which really was only a minute or two, the pair remained like that until they separated for air. Keisei then got a good look at the pilot suit she was wearing which showed her figure quite well, and grinned a bit playfully "Ya know Suzume-chan, you look real sexy in that pilot suit of yours," he said.

Suzume looked at what he meant, and blushed a bit "Baka," she muttered as she lightly bopped him on the head, "You haven't changed a bit...and I'm happy about that."

Keisei chuckled a bit "Neither have you," he said, "You still look just as beautiful as when I first met you."

A short cough brought their attention, as they both turned to see the others looking at them, "Keisei, not that I want to break the moment or anything," Jordan said, "But you think you can tell us who your uhh...friend there is?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Narita Mountains, JLF Headquarters**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"General Katase, we picked a large object dropping out of the sky a couple hours ago," reported a JLF radar operator.

"What? Two hours ago?" asked the commanding officer of the JLF Major General Katase. "Why didn't you report it when you spotted it falling? Never mind that, where did it land?"

"Sir, about 23 klicks sout west of Narita, sir," answered the radar operator. "Five additional blips appeared on the radar shortly after sir."  
Major General Katase looked to his trusted and well known commander known as Kyoshiro Tohdoh.

"We were able to confirm them as mobile suits ," stepped in Tohdoh. "Two were ZAFT GINNs, one ISAF Patriot and two unidentified mobile suits. We had a spotter in the area and they believe that the two unidentified mobile suits probably belong to the Earth Forces, or at least used too."

Katase looked at the map as a red blip was placed where the unidentified object supposedly crashed. From what he had just told, it was hard to tell whether or not they were from ZAFT, the ISAF or Earth Forces, however he knew he simply couldn't ignore it.

"Send in Kōzuki and his team!" he ordered, "Tell them to investigate, but too only engage if fired upon! Also, get word to the Terminal Forces here, and see if we can get them to investigate as well!" Tohdoh nodded as he left to inform the Kōzuki Team of their new assignment.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**In North Africa**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After surviving Atmospheric Re-Entry, the Archangel and Morningstar were now resting in the middle of the North African desert, as night overtook the two ships.

"Well, we managed to get here," Mu said as he, Murrue, Natarle, Dean, and Todd stood in the briefing room, with Trisha on the view screen next to them. "North Africa, the Desert Tiger's playpen...now what?"

"Now we find out where the Desert Dawn is located, and rendezvous with them." Murrue said, "Their exact location is unknown, but we should be able to get a rough idea as to where to look."

With that everyone turned to the map that was showing North Africa.

"There are a few towns where there were rumors of them helping the Desert Dawn, by providing them with water, safe houses, munitions, and gasoline for their vehicles," she said, as everyone looked at the map.

"I think the best place to search first is Tassel," Dean said, "From the reports I read, a lot of Desert Dawn's members are from that town,"

"But what of these... Silver Tigers?" asked Mu as he brought up the aforementioned unit that Admiral Halberton brought up before the Battle of Orbit, "Don't forget that they too have a Gundam-type mobile suit. So we may be in one heck of a fight."

"I'm with the commander on this one," said Cornelia as she joined the conversation. "And Admiral Halberton said the pilot of the enemy Gundam-type mobile suit is a Natural who joined ZAFT."

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that a Natural would willingly join ZAFT," said Natarle as she added her cents into the conversation. "I wonder what made them decide to betray his people."

"Natarle, this is not the time for Blue Cosmos logic," snapped Murrue. "I will have none of that on this ship. Do I make myself clear Lieutenant Badgiruel?"

Natarle had to suppress a wince at that, since Murrue was promoted to Lieutenant Commander by the Admiral, before the battle that claimed Halberton's life. She was a little sore at that, but was not willing to disobey the Admiral's last orders, so she sighed in resignation.

"Yes Ma'am. Understood," he said.

Murrue nodded in satisfaction at that, then turned back to the map.

"We'll find out why this certain Natural decided to join, later," she said with finality, "Right now we need to focus on finding the Desert Dawn,"

Everyone, but Natarle, nodded in agreement at that as they turned back to the map.

"Trisha, what types of ground vehicles does the Morningstar come standard with?" she asked the former AF officer, since the Archangel has it's own jeeps store in the garage section of the hanger.

"Well, we have 4 M62 Foxtrot jeeps, fitted with one M61A2 7.62 machine gun for each jeep, two M67 Command Hover Trucks, both with a turret mounted 20mm Vulcan Gun and, whoa, we got one M808A2 Tank!" she said, and everyone's eyes blinked in surprise at that.

"Wow, somebody was really expected for you to come down here," Dean said, "You expecting to have a party or something?"

"Something like that," answered Trisha with a smile. "Especially if we're going up against the Desert Tiger and a Gundam-type mobile 'll be needing all the firepower we can get when we join up with Desert Dawn."

Mu let out a low whistle "Well, you know the saying!" he said, "Better have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it!"

"True," Trisha said, "So how are the mobile suits on your end?"

Murrue sighed "Good to go, the Militia Patriot's are all go to go, along with Cornelia's as well, The Strike is prepared for combat too as well as Lady Cagalli's. The Proto-Daggers and Kosei Squad are ready to go as well, Yuna's taken command with Keisei gone for the time being." She then paused for a moment "However, Mu's Patriot got damaged in battle, and won't be fixed until tomorrow morning. On the bright side though, the 8th fleet gave us two Skygrasper's to use, so Mu can Sortie in one of those if he has too. What about you?"

"The Rouge and Vigilante are good to go, along with Canard's team." Trisha said, "They can launch when ready."

"Good," Murrue said, with a small sigh "For now, I suggest we get some rest. Though our mobile suits are ready, our pilots are all exhausted from the last battle. We should begin looking for the Dawn tomorrow."

"I agree," Trisha said, and looked at Todd, "Captain Elric? I assume some of your men have experience operating a tank?"

Todd place his gloved prosthetic hand under his chin as he went through which of his men were tank operators, and three popped into his head, "Anders, Yahtzee, and Connor were tank operators before they were transferred to my company," he said, "I'll talk to them of their new...assignment," he said with a grin and Trisha nodded.

"Good, even though we have a platoon of ISAF Naval Marines here on the Morningstar, none of them have experience driving a tank like the M808A2," she said sheepishly.

The others blinked at that, "Wait...why would they give you a tank...and have no one around capable of driving it?" Cornelia asked, with a risen eyebrow.

"I don't know! Why do things explode pink in space?" Trisha retorted, which was met by silence for a few moments.

"Touche, Trisha, Touche."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**Archangel Mess Hall**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kira was in the mess hall of the Archangel, getting something to eat before he went back to his room. However, most of the food was still on his tray as he just stared blankly at it.

He was still worried about Jordan, Matthew and the others, who last he heard of them, were descending towards Japan. Even though Japan was Earth Forces territory, he couldn't help but worry. Besides, he was also worried about the fact Jordan, Matthew, and Keisei were still Coordinators, and he knew that there were probably E.A forces in Asia who thought more along the lines of B.C radicalists.

Besides, he's heard some rather colorful things about the People's Republic of East Asia. They were the last real Communist Nation in the world, made to be very similar to China back during the Pre-Reconstruction War Era. And he's also heard that even though they may not be as radical against Coordinators as the Atlantic Federation was, they probably would come in at second, with Eurasia probably being third, hence why he still worried.

"Hey," a female voice said, and Kira turned his head, and saw none other than Cagalli Yula Attha herself, walking towards him with a tray of food, "You okay?" she asked.

Kira sighed as he looked back at his food tray once more, "I'm worried about Jordan and the others," he said, as the heir to the Attha family sat down next to him, "I've heard about not so honourable things about East Asia,"

Cagalli nodded at that, "Yeah, no kidding," she said. "Some of my friends went to the PREA a couple years back on a diplomatic mission there, when they got back, they were pretty disappointed...actually, that's an understatement, they were pissed off. Hagane kept on shouting about what the motherland had become now that the PREA had taken over, and Taka would just list off everything he hated about that place."

"You mean Hagane Tankyu and Taka Oniyuri from the Noble Houses?" Kira asked, remembering the names of the heirs of the two other noble houses of Orb.

"Yeah, the same." she said with a nod, "Anyways, I don't think you should be that worried about them, Flay, Jordan and Matthew are Terminal Pilots now, and Keisei is with the Earth Forces now. They wouldn't attack them unless the PREA attacked first."

"That sounds like a relief to hear," Kira said to Cagalli.

"Yeah, you're not kidding," agreed Cagalli. "But I also heard that the JLF and two other groups are trying to kick out the Earth Forces out of Japan."

"Really, I didn't know that," Kira said as he was amazed that were more resistance groups in Japan than just the JLF. "I've only heard about the JLF. But I guess that's because they they're in the news more often than the other the groups."

"Yeah, I agree with that," Cagalli said as she gave a slight nod. "Aside from the JLF, there's also the Yamato Faction, and several other smaller groups spread out through Japan."

Kira nodded "I see," he said, before he sighed "I just hope Flay will be alright though...being the heir of the Mizutori Family."

Cagalli rose an eyebrow at that "You still have feeling for her?" she asked, but Kira shook his head.

"Nah, not anymore." he said, "I just look at her as a friend now, I can tell that she and Jordan were meant for each other. Besides, it was just some crush after all."  
Cagalli smiled a bit hearing that.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**Outside the Archangel**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Out in the desert night, a group of guerillas stared out across the desert plains at the white warships sitting silent in the night.

"So that's the Earth Forces new ship huh?" Asked a brown skinned man as he looked at the warships through a pair of binoculars "And the ISAF's as well..."

He looked over to the man sitting in the driver's seat of the jeep his was standing in his feet resting on the dashboard as he rested a desert camo boonie hat over his face, he was wearing what looked like a Terminal Uniform with a tan cameo print and a pair of combat boots, next to him was a massive sniper rifle "The Archangel and the Morningstar." The man said his voice muffled slightly from the hat over his face, he reached up and pushed it back to the top of his face revealing his rather young looking face with humorous looking green eyes, he had a communication device resting in his left ear with a small LCD screen in front of his eye "Andy will find those to be an all too tempting target, I bet the pilots haven't even prepared their OS' for desert combat..."

"So you're certain that the Tiger will come?" The dark skinned man asked for confirmation.

The younger one nodded as he lifted his rifle and stood up "If not the Desert, than the Silver," He answered as he rested the rifle on the top of the window and looked down the scope and brought a hand up to the communicator "Dragon to Demon and Pixy, you copy?"

"Demon Lord Reads you loud and Clear Dragon." A voice replied calmly.

"Solo Wing Pixy Here and ready." Came another right after the first "You got them in sight?"

"Like a pint of Ireland's finest," Dragon answered "Andy will be showing up soon, and while these rookies are good, they're not ready for him yet," He glanced over to the dark skinned man "Sahib, you sure you want to help them?" He asked for confirmation "Andy just won't let this slide."

Sahib Ashman the leader of the Desert Dawn resistance group nodded in confirmation "Yes, we shall show the Desert Tiger that we are not out of this fight yet." He informed looking over to Dragon who sighed and slide the bolt back on his rifle.

"Well, at least you were smart enough to get the best on your side," He muttered "Cause hell's about to come knocking."

A beeping was heard from the nearby truck, and another guerrilla activated the radio.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"The Tigers have left the Lesseps," came the reply, "Their heading towards the ships with five BuCUE's and the Silver Frame."

"What did I tell ya," The man said, sighing as he activated the Radio again "Radio the Sabel team while you're at it John," he said, "We're gonna need 'em."

"Roger that Ryu," John said, "Be there soon,"

Ryu Hisanaga, the Dragon of Endymion, nodded as he turned off the comm, and once again looked at the two warships before turning away.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**In Japan**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After getting settled in, Jordan and the others managed to get some emergency lights going on in the crashed hanger bay. Though it was still pretty dark, at least they didn't have to worry about tripping over anything in the dark without a flashlight.  
Jordan also managed to take inventory of what the Hanger had to offer. Most of the stuff in it were parts and weapons for GINNs and CGUEs, in total he managed to find three MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun's, along with six clips of ammo for them, a few M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel Missile Launchers, two M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle's, and a single M69 "Barrus" Heavy Ion Cannon.

It wasn't a real powerhouse, but at least they had a decent amount of armaments if they got into another fight. In the meantime, the five pilots agreed that in the morning they would try to make their way to an E.A Base or something. They slept in shifts so that at least one person was keeping watch.

Jordan was in the cockpit of the Dagger Gundam, his eyes fixed onto the sensor screen. It was his shift, while the others slept. And he would admit, he was getting tired, trying to keep himself awake. So to keep himself awake, he would occasionally turn on his music player and let the sounds of T.M. Revolution, Metallica and Daft Punk fill his cockpit with music that kept him awake during his shift.

'I wonder if I can find any of the music from those rising artists from here in Japan,' thought Jordan. 'Ah what do they call themselves? I wish I could remember what they're called.'

Jordan then turned on a radio out of boredom and happened upon a song being sung by one these rising artists from the area. The song that was being played was duet song called Chemical Emotion being sung by Rin Kagamine, and GUMI.

"No way, just my luck," Jordan said to himself in excitement. "I found it."

**(Link: : / / www . youtube watch?v=pglvcXFQhUU&feature=relatedNext)**

**'Watashi no naka no ai no suicchu wa itsumo ofu ni natta mama**

**Usui Kanjou wa yokuyou mo naku nanimo iwazu ukanderu'**

The song began on the radio as the first singer began to sing the first verse of the song.

"I wonder if Flay can understand this song," Jordan said to himself unaware that Flay was listening to exact same song and enjoying it herself.

**'Firutaa de roka shita kokoro no anata wa tada no shingou de'**

**'Daremo ga modomeru shoukei wa tsukurareta mahoroshi'**

**Kemikaru emoushion dejitaru na moushion**

**Todoketai omoi wa mukishitsu de**

**Gin no haguruma Ai ga nakereba**

**Mimizawarisuru oto nokosu**

**Kemikaru emoushion kotoba no iryuujion**

**Mawarikudoi serifu wa iranai**

**Kanjiru mama ni Nagareru mama ni**

**Watashi ni kisu o sureba ii**

Flay listened to the music, and bobbed her head a bit in rythem with the music playing. She was glad that her father/godfather had her learn Japanese a while ago, otherwise she couldn't understand a word they were saying.

She's always wondered why he was so persistent in her knowing Japanese, at least now she knew why.

**Gozen zero ji no kane wa watashi o kuroi no shinderera ni suru**

**Uso no doresu de mi o katamete wa kokoro no nai kao shiteru**

**Yousui no naka de kanjita mirai no jibun wa naiteru**

**Sonna memori wa sakujo shite Atarashii watashi ni naru**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**Nearby**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As Jordan was on watch, a team of mobile suits were on the ground, steadily approaching the crash site. The lead machine, a Black and Red CGUE with the Kanji for 'Liberty' on its shoulders, lead a team of five other machines through the Japanese Forests searching for the crash site.

"Everyone stay in loose formation," the CGUE pilot said, a young man who had short red hair and blue eyes. "The Crash site should be somewhere around here."

Four of the five pilots said their affirmative, while the fifth groaned "Why of all people did they ask for us to check this out?" complained the pilot of a modified Patriot colored black and green. "I was in the middle of a hot date!"

"That can wait Tamaki!" another voice shouted, coming from the pilot of a heavily modified mobile suit colored red and orange. "This is serious! There could be E.A forces over there for all we know!"

"I know that Kallen!" Shinichirō Tamaki said, "But I repeat: WHY send US! We were on leave anyways!"

Kallen Kōzuki sighed in irritation at Tamaki's whining. However that was when she heard something on the radio.

_**Kemikaru emoushion Dejitaru na Tenshon**_

_**keisan sareta koi no suteeji**_

_**Kiekake no ai Torimoshitai**_

_**Anata no Egao mitai kara**_

_**Kemikaru Emoushon Majikaru suteeshon**_

_**Kokoro no Uchi o hakidasu basho**_

_**Tatta hitokoto Ienakatta koto**_

_**Honne wa mune no naka ni aru**_

"Nii-san, do you hear that?" Kallen asked the squad leader, her elder brother Naoto, who nodded. "Yeah, I do." he said. "Seems like someone's listening to the local radio station."

"Whoever they are, they have nice taste!" Said a pilot of a Black GINN OCHER Type, Naomi Inoue.

"Yeah, if I know any better, that's Rin Kagamine and GUMI they're listening to," said the pilot of a GINN Insurgent Type, colored in a black and dark purple paint job, Yoshitaka Minami.

"I never took the EA listening to this stuff, before," Kallen said, and her brother nodded.

"Me neither imouto," Naoto said as they continued to listen in and try to track down the source of where the radio station was going to. "Naomi, where did Tohdoh say they saw the large object land?"

"23 klicks southwest of Narita, sir," answered Naomi. "We should be at least 7 to 8 klicks northeast of the large object."

"Or we could just follow the smoke rising," suggested Kallen as she pointed to the still rising smoke coming from the crashed remains of the large object.

"Wow, hard to believe it's gonna be easy for us," Tamaki said with a grin on his face.

'It can't be that easy,' Kallen thought to herself. 'Can it be that easy for us? I mean no EA soldier or MS pilot would be dumb enough to listen to the local radio stations.'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**Crash Site**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Kemikaru emoushon Dejitaru na Passhon**

**Parusu ni omoi Nosetemitemo**

**koboreru namida Tomerarenainda**

**Moeru kanjou Yomigaeru**

**Kemikaru Emoushon Ai wa eboryuushon**

**Toki to tomo ni watashi mo Kawaru**

**Anata no omoi Watashi no Omoi**

**Futatsu kasanari Hajiketa no**

Jordan continued to listen to the music while staying with the rhythm 'Gotta love Japanese Music,' he thought, as the Song came to a close.

**Kemikaru emoushon**

**Kemikaru emoshoun Dejitaru na moushon**

**Kemikaru emoshoun Dejitaru na moushon**

**Kemikaru emoshoun**

**Kemikaru emoshoun Ai wa eboryuushon**

When the song came to an end, Jordan let out a long yawn. 'Damn...I'm tired...' he thought. He was about to look for another song on the radio, but that was when his sensors went off. "Hu?" he said, as he looked.

He looked at his sensors, and there they were: Seven Blips on the map, approaching at a steady pace, but they were definitely attempting to surround their position.

Jordan swore "Shit!" He shouted as he activated the TEAMCOMM. "Guys! Guys! Wake up! Wake up! We've got company!"

Everyone, except Flay, jumped awake when they heard Jordan shouting on the radio.

"Who!? What!? Where!? Huh!?" Matthew said as he heard his brother yelling, "Jordan what's going on?"

"What's going on!? I'll tell ya what's going on! We got seven unknowns heading right for and attempting to surround us!" he said, and Matt's eyes widen in alarm.

"Fuckberries!" Matt said as he placed his helmet back on his head, "Who are they!?"

"Only one way to find out," Keisei said as the Keisan Gundam activated once again, its eyes shining green.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**Outside**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Seven Mobile Suits of the Naoto's team soon came across the source of the smoke, and the radio signal. A crashed Laurasia-class Frigate's Hanger Bay, still rather intact. They could see dim lights on from inside the hanger itself, signaling that there were people inside.

"How the heck did that end up here?" The pilot of a Yellow and Black Patriot Grenadier, Kaname Ohgi, asked.

"They probably used it to survive reentry from space," Naoto speculated. "Alright everyone, approach it with caution, slowly. Formation Beta."

The others all agreed, as their seven mobile suits surrounded the hanger in a half-circle.

"We'll at least give whoever's in there a chance to surrender," Naoto said to his team. "No sense in shooting first. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes sir," answered most of the team.

"Yes nii-san," answered Kallen, as she was the only one who could get away with calling Naoto, nii-san, outside of their base.

"Tamaki, do I make myself clear?" Naoto asked the last member of the team.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," answered Tamaki with a huffed sigh.

"Look Tamaki, we'll be back before you know it, so you can get back to your date," Kallen said to Tamaki calmly.

Before Naoto could open the hangar door, it was blasted open by the Dagger Gundam. and Jordan was the first to jump out with the "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-ship Sword at the ready, wielded in both hands.

"Shit!" Tamaki shouted as he rose his Patriot's rifle to open fire.

"Tamaki wait-" Naoto shouted, however it was too late as Tamaki fired a burst of bullets at the Dagger Gundam.

Jordan saw this and he leaped the Dagger Gundam into the air, he then fired off his Rocket Anchor at Tamaki's Patriot, and latched onto its left leg. Then in one swift pull, he flipped the Patriot onto his back.

"Whoa!" Ohgi shouted, seeing how fast the Dagger reacted. "What is that thing? It doesn't look like any machine I've seen before!"

Soon after, two GINNs, a Patriot and another Unknown similar to the first one emerged out of the hanger as well.

"Oh crap!" Minami said in shock, "There's more!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" snapped Kallen, as she prepared her Mobile suit's weapons, only to be stopped by her brother.

"Kallen stop!" shouted Naoto, and Kallen froze, surprised by her brother's shout.

"N-Nii-san," she said, surprised that her brother would stop her.

"Trust me on this Kallen," Naoto said, "Just hang on." Naoto's CGUE then approached the mobile suits ahead of them. The Dagger rose its beam rifle to bear, however the CGUE then rose up its hands, in a 'surrender' pose. "Wait! Wait, hang on, don't shoot!" he said, "We're not here for a fight, blame Tamaki for that attack."

There was a brief pause as the hostile mobile suits stared at them, "Alright, but who are you?" Came the reply of the Dagger Pilot.

If Naoto was surprised by the sound of Jordan's voice, he hid it well as he spoke again "My name's Naoto Kōzuki, of the Japanese Liberation Front," he said. "And this is my team, now who are you, and where are you from?"

Again there was a longer pause, before again he spoke "Jordan Takeo," he said, "I'm from Terminal, so are the pilots of the Orange GINN, my brother Matthew, and the pilot of the Patriot, Flay. We were in a battle in orbit, and we had to use this Hanger Bay here to re-enter Earth's atmosphere, and we ended up here."

Naoto rose an eyebrow 'More Terminal Agents?' he thought, before he spoke up again "And what about the others in your group?" he asked, gesturing to the Keisan Gundam and Suzume's GINN.

Jordan sighed "Well, Suzume, the GINN pilot is from ZAFT." he said, "While Keisei here is from the Earth Forces-"

"Earth Forces!?" shouted Tamaki as he prepared to fire his rifle at the Keisan again, only for Suzume's GINN to draw it's Musashi Katana and place it near the Patriot's cockpit.

"L-Let's calm down and just talk this out like civilized people," Naoto suggested to everyone around him.

"Calm down?!" roared Tamaki as he couldn't believe what Naoto was saying. "How can we calm down when they have someone from the Earth Forces in their group?!"

Keisei shook his head in disbelief at Tamaki. 'Why did they make that hothead a soldier a pilot?' wondered Keisei.

"Would you change your mind if I told you that Blue Cosmos has probably already declared me a traitor because I rescued the GINN holding the Katana close to your cockpit?" Keisei asked Tamaki. "Killing two Blue Cosmos Pilots in the process?"

"What? Why would you save a GINN if you're with the Earth Forces?" asked Ohgi.

"Because he and I are still engaged to be married," Suzume answered for Keisei.

"We both thought that the other were dead until we met again during the Battle of Orbit."

The faces of the pilots all gawked at hearing the words 'engaged' and 'married'.

"E-engaged? What the-?" Naomi stammered out, clearly confused.

Minami was in the same boat, "Both of you are engaged and on different sides? [Sigh] Man, that is messed up...," he said.

"I agree with ya there," said Kento Sugiyama, who was piloting a GINN Assault Type.

"Tell me about it..." Keisei said with a sigh before Jordan spoke up again.

"Look, I know this may be asking much from you guys, but..." Jordan said, "You think we could follow you back to your base? I'd prefer an actual base over a trashed Laurasia-class hanger bay any day."

Naoto was silent for a minute as he thought about his options. On one hand, they could be bull-face lying to them, and really are with the E.A, and can expose everything. On the other hand, however, if their telling the truth, five mobile suits and pilots could always come in handy. And after seeing Jordan's brief display of skills earlier was any indication, they knew their way around mobile suits.

Sighing, he made his decision "Alright, we'll take you to our base," he said, "But don't try any funny business, got me?"

"Don't worry, we got ya." Matthew said, as Suzume put away her Katana sword as Tamaki's Patriot stood back upright.

"I don't see why we gotta bring the Earth Forces traitor with us," huffed Tamaki.

"Who's to say that he won't betray us just to get in the good graces with his superior officers."

"Shut up Tamaki," snarled Kallen as she was getting tired of Tamaki's constant complaining and "bitching" as Matt would put it. "We're almost back to the base."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**JLF Narita Mountain Headquarters**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Colonel Tohdoh, the Kōzuki team is returning and they've brought 5 additional mobile suits," a radar operator reported to Tohdoh. "We've identified three of the five mobile suits with Kōzuki Team."

"What are they?" asked Tohdoh.

"Two GINNs and a Patriot ,sir," answered the radar operator. "We don't know about the other two with them."

The Colonel's eyes squinted in suspicion at that, "I want a security team ready as soon as they get here," he said, "I'm not taking any chances with this bunch,"

One of the operators nodded and immediately informed a squad, just as Katase entered the room.

"What the situation, Tohdoh?" he asked his best soldier.

"The Kōzuki Team is returning, and they have guests." Tohdoh answered, "Five mobile suits, two GINNs, a Patriot, and two unknowns."

"Have they identified the pilots yet?" The General asked.

"We do not know," he answered, "But neither Naoto nor Kallen would bring them here unless they knew they could be trusted, that I know for sure. But as a precaution, I'm getting a security team ready just in case."

Katase nodded "Good," he said, "Have them brought here once they arrive...I would like to speak with them myself. Also, for some reason, Captain Lamperouge asked for permission to see them for herself as well."

Tohdoh rose an eyebrow at that "Why? Does she know who they are?" he asked, and the General sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, but its possible." he said, "She and her children certainly are an odd group...the same could be said about their team."

Tohdoh nodded in understanding "Yes sir," he said before whispering "Should we also inform Lady Akarui?"

"Yes," answered Katase. "And grant permission to Captain Lamperouge to join the security team as well."

"Yes sir," acknowledged Tohdoh.

"I want you to lead the security teams to meet the unknown pilots." added Katase.

"Yes sir," acknowledged Tohdoh as he saluted and left.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**North Africa**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So…" said Andrew Waltfeld, ZAFT's legendary Desert Tiger."How's the so-called 'big angels' doing?"

"Sir," said his right-hand man, Martin DaCosta, as he put down the binoculars and looked back at Andy. "No sign of movement whatsoever."

"Must be because of the N-Jammers messing up radio wave conditions on the Earth's surface," said Andy with a slight smile. "So for now, they're all tucked in and quietly sleeping." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Hmm, a first-rate blend," he said as he turned away and began walking back to where his troops were waiting with five of the quadrupedal BuCUE mobile suits, along with a single humanoid Gundam-Type mobile suit. Finishing his coffee as he reached them, he threw the mug behind him for DaCosta to catch. The Desert Tiger looked over his troops.

"It's time," he said. "We will commence our operation against the Earth Forces new ship, the Archangel and the ISAF ship Morningstar. Our objective is to evaluate the battle strength of the vessel itself and the mobile suits on board."

"Sir...is that a good idea?" Asked a dark green ZAFT uniform, looking to be about 17 years old with short orange colored hair and magenta eyes. "Attacking the Archangel is one thing, but the Morningstar is an ISAF vessel..."

Andy grinned "Correction: Former ISAF vessel," he said, confusing Rengi Canaver and the pilots "We've recently got word that the Morningstar and her crew all transferred into Terminal. Meaning for now, as long as their fighting alongside the Archangel, their free game now."

"So does that mean we can finish them off while we're at it?" asked one of the BuCUE pilots with a smirk. The other four chuckled.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Andy said with a slight frown, he didn't quite like the over-eager pilots, he would have called in his whole personal team of the 'Silver Tigers' but only Rengi and his Silver Frame were ready at the time being. "Remember to keep this in mind: the Le Creuset Team, Amsel Team, and the Hellfury Team failed in their attempt to bring that ship down. And most of Halberton's 8th fleet sacrificed themselves to allow it to descend to Earth. So just be aware."

He gave them one final look over. "Now then men, may fortune smile upon you," he said. The soldiers saluted, and Waltfeld returned the salute before walking away.

"Hey Andy," a gruff hardened voice said and Andy turned and smiled upon seeing a man wearing, a desert ghillie suit, over a tan version of the Enlisted ZAFT uniform, and wearing a desert camo cap in a desert tiger camo pattern, and was wearing desert combat boots. He was carrying what looked like an old Pre-Reconstruction War FR F2 Sniper rifle.

"Leon. How was the recon?" Andy asked the now named Leon Ferrum, smiled as he brought up, what looked like a data disk.

"I managed to close enough to take these photos," he said. "I gotta say, you wouldn't expect who the captains of the 'Big Angels' are."

"Oh really?" Andy asked as he accepted the disk. "I'll have to take a look at them then after the battle."

"So are you sure about letting that Natural pilot that Gundam-type mobile suit?" Leon asked Andy.

"Well, he found it and it's his mobile suit," answered Andy. "If he can get an O.S. made for Naturals, then maybe we can start looking to recruiting Naturals to join up with ZAFT."

"Uh, never thought of that," Leon said as he thought about the last statement.

Andy just chuckled as the members of the BuCUE Team scrambled, the five in pilot suits heading for the BuCUEs, while the remainder headed for the attack helicopters that would fire the opening salvos. "When the coffee's first-rate, so is everything else," said Andy as he sat down in his jeep, from which he, Leon and DaCosta would observe the battle from afar. Andrew grinned viciously. "Alright, let's go fight us a war."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**On the Archangel**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

There were only four members of the Bridge crew as the rest were resting after the last battle The ones occupying the bridge were Natarle, Arnold, Jackie, and Dalida as they manned their respective stations.

"Man, I can't believe we drew the short straw," Jackie said, "This is way too boring...its not like ZAFT can find us with all of the N-Jammer interference around,"

"Don't jinx us Jackie!" Arnold scolded, "After everything we've been through, I think we should all remember Murphy's Law!"

"Do you honestly believe in that?" Dalida asked with a raised eyebrow, "Because I don't think-"

Suddenly, the alarms went off, confusing everyone.

"Detecting lasers aimed at this ship," said Chandra from his station in the CIC.

"Matching… confirmed! They're target designators! SHIT! MISSILES INCOMING!"

"See! What did I tell ya!?" Arnold said, "Murphy's Law everyone!"

"Knock it off, Arnold!" Natarle snapped, "Sound General Quarters! Level 1 Battlestations! Counter missiles with Igelstellungs!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Jackie acknowledged as the CIWS system's activated to shoot down the missiles, just as Murrue came up on the bridge.

"What's going on!?" Murrue ordered, and Chandra answered.

"Hold on a moment...," the bespectacled Petty Officer said. "We're countering the first missile wave with Igelstellungs, their attacking us from the shadows of the dunes so we haven't been able to determine where the missiles are coming from!"

"Activate the engines!" Murrue ordered, "Have the Mobile Suits and the Skygraspers prepare for launch!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**On the Morningstar**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What's happening!?" Trisha demanded as the alarms blared.

"Ma'am! A wave of missiles came from the shadows of the sand dunes!," Siegler reported.

"The Archangel managed to shoot the First Wave of missiles! Second Wave inbound!"

"Counter with CIWS Barrage!" She ordered out, "Get all of our mobile suits prepared to launch! Have Arleen and the Vigilante prepare to launch first, we need her eyes in the sky!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Amanda said as she sent out the orders.

"Have Canard and his team use Aile Striker Packs!" Trisha ordered, "Jordan may have made that O.S for land combat, but if we're fighting BuCUE's out there we need actual mobility!"

"Yes Ma'am!" said Tanya said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Morningstar MS Hanger**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Arleen ran to her Gundam and used the cable on her mobile suit and ascended to the cockpit of the Vigilante. All the while cursing in her mind.

'Dammit! First we get separated from Jordan and the others, and now this!' she thought as she began the start-up sequence of the Gundam.

"Arleen, you're launching first," Canard said, "Get us a good visual on what we're dealing with out there! Kyle will launch if you get into trouble, followed by the rest of us."

"Got it," Arleen said as the Vigilante lined up with the catapult. "Arleen Bettany, Vigilante Gundam, Let's hit it!"

With that, the Vigilante launched from the Morningstar, and immediately after launching it transformed into MA mode and rose into the skies.

Meanwhile in the distance, Andrew watched as the mobile suit launched "The Morningstar just launched the Vigilante." Da Costa reported, and Andy nodded.

"I can see that," he said as he watched at the Vigilante soar through the skies, "Gotta admit though, it flies almost like a bird."

Back with Arleen, the first thing she saw were three ZAFT attack Helicopters "Is this it?" she muttered softly. "No, couldn't be…"

She then opened fire with her Machine Gun, the 75mm bullets tore apart the choppers as the Vigilante flew past them as their debris crashed into the desert sands.

Upon seeing the Choppers get downed, Andy grinned "Alright, its time!" he said, "Send in the BuCUE's and the Silver Frame!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Desert Dawn**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"And there they go," Ryu said as he watched a group of BuCUE's and a Gundam-type Mobile Suit move to engage the Archangel and Morningstar "You guys in position?" He asked into his comm.

"All set here," John Cypher, AKA the Demon Lord, replied as he moved his suit to a flanking position "When do we move?"

"I'm all set," Larry Foulke, AKA Solo Wing Pixy answered as his unit was at an opposite flanking point from John's "Although I would rather move right now."

Ryu looked over Sahim who looked back "Bosses orders," Ryu answered "He want's to see what these boys and girls are capable of, Sahim, your boys got the mines ready?"

Sahib nodded "They're set and wired to your detonator," He informed indicating said detonator hanging off Ryu's belt "I don't see why we will need it with our mobile suits and your squadron, I don't even see why we're in a jeep."

Ryu grinned as he hefted his rifle "Because Andy would never expect such guerrilla tactics from a group with mobile suits," He informed turning back to the two grounded Warships "I have to wonder though, just how will Terminal's newest addition respond to this?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**With Arleen**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Arleen kept the Vigilante in the air, searching the area for more enemies. Surely, the attack force couldn't have been that small…

Suddenly, from behind a sand dune, a pair of BuCUEs equipped with missile launchers fired a barrage at the Vigilante.

"Damn it, I knew it couldn't be that easy," said Arleen, flipping into M.S mode dodging most of the missiles and gunning down the rest with her Igelstellungs.

From behind, however, a pair of high-velocity slugs flew through the air and hit her machine in the back, sending the Vigilante crashing to the ground.

"Ugh," groaned Arleen, trying to pull the Vigilante to its feet, only to have the machine start sinking into the ground. "Shit!"

With that, she activated the Vigilante's thrusters, flying back into the air, but a missile barrage struck her machine this time, sending her back to the ground. One of the BuCUEs firing missiles and the one that had blasted its railgun emerged from their hiding places and began circling the Gundam. One lunged at her, but she evaded, only to have the other slam her from behind. "I could use some help over here!" She shouted.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**On the Archangel**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Dean watch the battle with narrowed eyes through the view screen of his Patriot.

"Alright, let's give her a hand!" He said, "Yuri, Thomas, Sandra, Hal, Kojima, apply the O.S Jordan made, and launch! Kira, the Strike's Aile Striker Pack got damaged in the last battle, so go out with the Launcher Pack!"

"Alright," Kira said, as said Pack was mounted on the Strike.

"Yuna, you and Kōsei Squad will launch after Kira. Have Frederick and Kimitoshi mount a Launcher Pack and Sword Pack so they can support Kira," he told Yuna, who nodded.

"Got it," Yuna said, as her own Gundam got in line behind Kira.

In the Strike, Kira was just lining up with the Catapult, "Strike is lined up with linear field," Mir's voice said, "Strike is cleared for launch, be safe Kira."

Kira nodded "Right, Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, Launching!" he shouted, as the Strike Gundam launched from the Archangel. At that same time, the Rogue launched from the Morningstar as well.

When the Strike landed on the surface, he tripped up slightly under the force of gravity, as the Strike fell to its knees, he tried to stand the Strike back up, but found his machine sinking into the sand under its own weight.

"Right, applying the Desert Combat O.S..." Kira said as he pressed a series of commands into the Strike, and suddenly it stopped sinking. "It Works!"

On opposite sides of the battle, Both Andy and Ryu looked at this in surprise, seeing the Strike so quickly adjust to the sands. 'Either that kid is ungodly quick at making an O.S,' Andy thought, 'Or they already had a Desert-Combat O.S built.'

With Ryu, he was thinking along the same lines, just as the Phoenix Gundam launched, while turning to MA mode, causing him to blink as he recognized the paint-job.

"That color scheme...," he said to himself as the Phoenix went to assist the Rogue in helping out the Vigilante. Sahib blinked as he heard this.

"What is it, Ryu?" he asked the Terminal Agent, who was looking at the Phoenix with a mix of confusion and anger.

"Take the wheel Sahib," He replied making the guerrilla fighter blink but comply as Ryu climbed into the back with his rifle and positioned it on the roll bars while bracing himself "That person is flying with the colors of my dead CO, I want to know why."

Sahib could tell he was pissed, just by the look in his eye as he drove the jeep, while Ryu aimed through the scope of the rifle. Unlike normal sniper rifles, the Magnetic Accelerator Rifle, aka MAR, or Ryu's nickname for it, 'Bitch Cannon', was like firing a 75mm cannon at the shoulder and leaving a bruise the size of a basketball. Luckily for him, his genetic enhancements as a Coordinator will help lessen the pain. But it still hurt like a bitch.

"All Black Knights, prepare to move in," Ryu announced into his comm as the rest of the Archangel and the Morningstar's units launched into the battlefield his eyes watching every little detail "ZAFT has the home field advantage against them right now and I have no doubt that the Archangel and Morningstar will be hurting from this, our mission is to move and provide support, draw them to Zone-02 so we can set off the trap."

"Yes sir!" His squadron replied as they all got themselves ready.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**With Andy**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Andrew watched the battle with narrowed eyes as all of the Archangel and Morningstar's mobile suits were out and about...save for, oddly enough, Matthew's GINN, the Dagger Gundam, as well as that Patriot and that other G-Weapon from the battle in orbit.

However, despite those four suits being absent, there were still multiple other units all around, with the Strike, Backdraft, the five Customized Heliopolis Patriots, two additional Patriots, five Cavaliers, the Vigilante, and Rogue, Andrew would admit he may have underestimated his opponent.

But that did not mean he was unprepared.

"Give Rengi the go-ahead to get into the battle," he ordered, "Also, contact Bishop's team to give us some additional air support. And prepare the Lesseps for a bombardment."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**In the Battle**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Arleen flew the Vigilante upward, and gunned down another pair of Choppers out of the skies. "That's two more!" she said, before she looked down at the battle.

Whatever mobile suits that were capable of flight were flying around the area, firing their weapons at the oncoming enemies and intercepting missiles. However any units who couldn't fly were either on top of either the Archangel or Morningstar, firing their weapons at a distance, keeping the BuCUE's down.

However then her warning alarms went off, and she looked around just in time to see a wave of missiles shot at her. Arleen swore as she activated her Head Vulcan's to fire the missiles out of the sky "Where did those..?" she asked before she looked and answered her own question.

Standing on the surface of the sand, currently wielding a Gun Launcher and a High energy beam rifle, was a silver colored Gundam-Type Mobile Suit. She didn't need a guess to know what it was.

"The Silver Frame..." she muttered before she keyed in the Comm "Morningstar, Archangel, The Silver Frame is here!"

"Damn, not now!" Trisha replied, "Radar just picked up a squadron of mobile suits heading our way! Six DINNs and six GINN OCHER Type's on Guuls are heading our way! They'll be on us in two minutes!"

"Shit!" Arleen cursed, "Kyle, Kira did you read that?" she said, and she heard the affirmatives.

"Yeah, I heard!" Kyle said, as his mobile suit sliced a BuCUE in half down the middle, "I'll take care of the Silver Frame. Kira, you stay and help the others defend the ships!" he said, and the two ISAF Gundams went off to their respective targets.

The Silver Frame saw the Rogue approaching, so it assembled its weapons into an Anti-Armor Shotgun and opened fire. Kyle rose his Gundam up to avoid the shots, he then drew his own beam rifle and fired a series of shots at the other Gundam Type.

The Silver Frame hopped back into the air to avoid the shots. He disassembled his weapon, and then duel-fired its Gun Launcher and Beam Cannons.

Kyle swore as he descended, using the Dunes as cover. "Looks like the Silver Frame was upgraded with the Buster's weapons..." he said.

In the cockpit of the Silver Frame, Rengi Canaver just smiled "Come on, bring it!" He shouted, "I've been looking for a challenge, so don't disappoint!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**On the Archangel**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

On Miriallia's station display, Mu's face suddenly appeared.

"The Skygrasper is ready to go," he said. "I'm launching."

"Incoming heat source from the southwest!" announced Chandra. "It's a cannon blast!"

"Take off, evasive maneuvers!" ordered Murrue immediately. The Archangel did so, with the Morningstar doing so as well, moving into the air, and attempting to avoid the cannon fire.

"Where's it coming from?" asked Natarle.

"Projected source: twenty kilometers southwest!" responded Sai.

"Afraid that's out of our range, so we can't mount a counterattack," said Jackie.

"I'll go mark the enemy with my laser designator, then you can fire your missiles at that target," came Mu's voice.

"It's not like we have time to search for the enemy," said Natarle.

"We won't know until we try," said Mu as he readied his Skygrasper on the catapult.

"Just don't let them get you before then."

The Skygrasper moved onto the port catapult.

"La Flaga, standby," came Mir's voice as the catapult opened. "Course clear for launch. System, all green."

Mu heard her words and launched his Skygrasper.

Outside, Andy watched the launching fighter both in interest and confusion "That wasn't mentioned in the Report..." he said.

"Second wave approaching!" warned Chandra.

"Evade it!" ordered Murrue. "All hands, prepare for sudden impact!"

"It'll be a direct hit!" said Chandra.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**On the Battlefield**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"No, the Archangel!" cried Kira, as the artillery barrage approached. However, at that very moment, behind Kira's eyes, an amethyst seed burst in a nova of color and light.

Kira lashed out, punching the BuCUE, and sending it directly into the path of one of the cannon blasts, to the shock of the onlookers.

Spinning about, Kira saw the remaining blasts, looking like large, slow moving rocks… he took aim with the Agni, and fired several shots, disintegrating the entire barrage in an instant, causing eyes to widen all around.

"Holy Shit!" Kojima shouted, "Did you guys see that? Please tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that!"

"We saw it Kojima..." Dean said, awe in his voice "I just can't believe it..."

However, in the Strike's Cockpit, he quickly took note that the Strike was dangerously low on energy, 'I fired the Agni too much...' he thought. If he was low on power, it meant the others must be getting in a similar situation as well.

And now that the ZAFT Reinforcements were arriving, things were not looking too good.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**With Ryu**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryu grinned as he stood up in the back of the Jeep with Sahim at the wheel "Its time," he said before he picked up a Music Player, and plugged it into his comm system "All Units... engage!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**Archangel**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ma'am, somethings wrong with the PA system!" Sai shouted as "Someone is overriding it remotely!"

"What!?" Murrue replied as AC DC's 'Shoot to Thrill' started blaring from the external speakers surprising everyone on the battlefield.

"New Contacts!" Chandra shouted over the music "They're coming in from all sides!"

Everyone stared out the main window as from the sand emerged a squadron of 15 units, all black with white trim carrying various weapons emerged and started attacking the ZAFT units "They're attacking ZAFT?" Murrue asked in shock "What going on?"

"Ma'am, we have jeeps incoming from the we-"

**KRAKOW!**

The report was cut off at the loud discharge was heard and a bolt of yellow was briefly seen coming from a Jeep impacting against a BuCUE's head obliterating the main camera and half of the head itself.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Jackie shouted.

"Getting a visual!" Mir shouted back as she zoomed into a jeep that had two occupants, a dark skinned driver with a full beard, and a young man holding a massive rifle to his shoulder grinning widely.

"It can't be..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Waltfield**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ryu Hisanaga." Andrew murmured as he watched the new arrivals through his binoculars "Get me a report of that rifle yesterday!"

**KRAKOW!**

Another deafening report sounded as another BuCUE was disabled.

"Sir Enemy units identified as Terminal's Black Knights and local Resistance Fighters, Desert Dawn!" An ensign reported "They're attacking on all fronts!"

Andrew bit back a curse as he looked back at the jeep that deftly maneuvered through BuCUE's heading for the Strike "Well played Hisanaga," He muttered appreciatively "Well played indeed..."

"Sir! More contacts coming from the east!" Said another soldier, "It's the Sabel Team!"

Andy cursed again as he remembered the Sabel Team well.

"Well, looks like Burning's boys have shown up as well," he said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile on the Battlefield**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Get under them Sahib!" Ryu shouted as he and Sahib moved towards the Strike a pair of BuCUEs between them and their target.

Sahib nodded as he maneuvered his jeep under the first BuCUE as Ryu grabbed a block of C4 with a Magnetic Clamp on the back and throw it up to the underbelly, they repeated the process with the second BuCUE and Ryu pulled out a detonator and tuned it to the correct frequency "Boom Bitch!" He shouted pressing the trigger causing the two BuCUEs to be engulfed in flames.

As they pass near the strike Ryu pulled out a small disk shape object and threw into the Strike forming a communication link "Listen up Rook, you want to live for the next ten minutes follow my orders!" Ryu shouted as he took aim with the MAR.

**KRAKOW!**

A DINN fell into a spiral as Ryu's shot caught one of the machines thrusters damaging it "Who are you?" The young voice of the pilot asked, Ryu's reports named him as Kira Yamato.

"I'm your guardian fucking angel kid," Ryu answered "Sahib, Zone-02, let's piss 'em off!"

Kira wasn't the only one who heard that, as the other Archangel and Morningstar pilots also heard that. Yuna's eyes widened, as she instantly recognized the voice.

'Ryu...' she thought, before following his orders towards the coordinates Ryu indicated.

Arleen piloted the Vigilante to the indicated position, shortly after blasting a Guul-mounted GINN OCHER out of the skies. She looked down and saw the numerous Terminal Custom Patriot's, however she also could see several other mobile suits she's never seen before, they appeared large and bulky, and had Desert-style camo patterns on their bodies.

However, she also noticed a quadruped M.S leading them, similar to a BuCUE, however it had a more Wolf-like Design to it.

"A Volk?" she asked, surprised to see the Antarctic Land-Warfare mobile suit here of all places. It was also colored in a desert-style camo, which reminded her of the old Pre-Reconstruction War 'Chocolate chip' pattern, used by the US Army.

Shaking her head at that, she continued onward toward the designated zone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Kyle vs. Rengi**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kyle and Rengi were certainly exchanging blows as neither was giving an inch to the other. The battle looked like it be ground to stand still until Rengi got an idea.

"Hey Silver, remember that Kendo technique we're working on?" Rengi asked his mobile suit.

Silver Frame's eyes flashed as the A.I. moved the mobile suit back about six meters away from the Rogue, then grabbed the beam saber with both hands and put itself in a ready position.

"What... the hell is the pilot doing?" Kyle asked himself in a mocking tone.

Rengi did not reply, but took a deep and steady breath and before readying himself.

Then Rengi and Silver Frame made a quick charge at the Rogue.

"Ah crap!" exclaimed Kyle as he saw the Silver Frame charging at him.

Rengi brought down Silver Frame's beam saber with quick speed. Kyle dodged to the left before his mobile suit was sliced in through the mid-section.

"How the hell is his mobile suit faster than mine?" snarled Kyle, as he tried to evade the Silver Frame's attacks.

"Kyle!" Arleen said, "Fall back too these coordinates, no questions, just do it!"

Kyle received the coordinates, though he was confused as to why, seeing how he was low on juice anyways he didn't have much else to lose as he flew the Rogue upward and away, as the Silver Frame followed.

However, Rengi stopped as the Silver Frame's lights flashed for a moment

"Silver?" he asked, "What is it?"

There were several beeps and sounds that displayed on the cockpit, before Rengi sighed "Alright, have it your way." he said, before the Silver Frame withdrawn.

Kyle noticed the Silver Frame wasn't following him, but wasn't about to complain as he continued on toward the designation zone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Minutes later**

**Zone-02**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The mobile suits of the two ships arrived at the spot where Ryu told them to go, with the ZAFT Mobile Suits, and the Silver Frame, falling right behind them and finally disappearing from sight.

"Alright, now wait until they get here," Ryu said, "When I say now, Jump and get the hell out of this area unless you wanna get blown sky high!"

The others all acknowledged as the ZAFT Forces approached, the GINN OCHERs on their Guuls disembarked to take them down on the ground, as the remaining BuCUE forces approached.

As the BuCUE's and GINNs leapt at them, Ryu shouted "NOW!" and the Strike and Backdraft leapt backwards, while the Phoenix, Vigilante and Rogue flew off in the opposite direction.

Waltfeld, who had been frowning in confusion over the strange tactics of the four mobile suits, gasped in sudden realization. Unfortunately, it was too late to do anything about it.

"Perfect," Ryu said with a smirk, "Time to say hello to my little friends Andy!"

He pressed a detonator button, and the area the enemy mobile suits were in was rocked by explosions, trapping the mobile suits. His smirk growing, he hit the second button… and the entire area went up in a massive fireball, consuming all of the mobile suits on the ground.

Kira and the others landed on the desert surface, panting, as the last of their machines combat power was drained, and the PS armor deactivated.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**With Andrew**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"We'll be withdrawing now," said Andy. "We've accomplished our main objective in this battle. Assemble our remaining forces." With that, he turned and walked away, contemplating the events of the battle. The pilots were simply amazing… and even he hadn't foreseen the interference of Desert Dawn and the Dragon of Endymion with his team.

As he walked back towards his Jeep, however, he did not notice that high in the sky, there was a single AMRF-101C AWACS DINN colored Black with White trimming, with the Triad Logo engraved on its right shoulder. It had watched the entire battle unfold, transmitting everything to its base, wherever it was.

After a few more minutes of flying in circles, as the sun began to rise, the DINN turned around, and Returned to Base.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**In Japan**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was still night time as the JLF mobile suits escorted Jordan and his friends' mobile suits to the JLF's hidden H.Q in the Narita Mountains. Tohdoh stood at the ready as the mobile suits came in from patrol. He saw the mobile suits he sent out plus five additional suits. He noticed that two of the additional mobile suits were GINNs, one was a Patriot and then he couldn't recognize the last two mobile suits.

"I don't know what those last two mobile suits are," Tohdoh said aloud to himself unaware that Lady Akarui was behind him.

"Those are mobile suits developed by the Earth Forces," said Lady Akarui, an elder woman looking to be in her late 60's with long red hair which showed signs of graying, and gray colored eyes. Next to her was a woman with long shoulder length wavy ebony black hair and purple eyes, wearing a custom blue and white Terminal Uniform. "They're known as GAT-01A1 105 Dagger and Keisan Gundam. But that 105 Dagger has been modified by a young Coordinator and rechristened Dagger Gundam by the young man who pilots it."

Tohdoh's eyes widen a bit at that information, "A Coordinator?" he said and both of the women nodded.

"Yes, his name is Jordan Takeo. A native from Orb's Heliopolis colony, before it was destroyed by collateral damage," said Captain Marianne Lamperouge, a woman who looked to be in her late 30's, "And the Keisan Gundam is piloted by Keisei Toranaga,"

"Toranaga?" Tohdoh asked, making sure he heard that right, "Are you sure?"

Marianne nodded "Yes, he's the son of Jushiro Toranaga." he said, "If my suspicions on him are correct, Keisei's only reason for joining the E.A would be to get closer to the EAF High Command, and kill them all himself. He hates them, especially Blue Cosmos, for killing his Fiancee in the Bloody Valentine."

Tohdoh nodded hearing that, before turning to the machines as they entered their births. "And what of the pilots of the GINNs and the Patriot?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, I have yet to read the full report Terminal Sent me a while ago concerning these pilots, so I do not know." Marianne said before smiling "So, there's only one way to find out."

Once the mobile suits had powered down, their respective cockpits opened allowing the five pilots access out of their machines. They were mildly surprised to see a ZAFT pilot exiting the Brown GINN, expecting it to be another Terminal Pilot.

When Jordan reached the ground, he looked up to see the small security detail who had their weapons in hand, but lowered. He could see the three individuals ahead of the guards who obviously were their leaders. He quickly took note that one of them was wearing a Terminal Uniform, the only Male of the three had a JLF Military uniform, while the elderly woman had a rose colored Kimono.

Once the others left their respective units as well, they approached the group at a steady pace, until they were right in front of them.

"I guess I should thank you for allowing us into your base," Jordan said, "My name's Jordan Takeo, I'm the pilot of the Dagger Gundam." He and the others removed their helmets revealing their faces. No one noticed Lady Akarui's eyes widened a bit upon seeing Flay.

Tohdoh nodded "I am Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh, of the Japanese Liberation Front," he said, and then motioned to the two women "These two with me, are Terminal Captain Marianne Lamperouge and Lady Akarui Mizutori.  
Jordan, Matthew, and Flay's eyes widen at that name, while Keisan and Suzume looked at the three Terminal pilots' reaction to that name.

"P-Pardon me, but did you just say Mizutori?" Flay stammered out. Tohdoh blinked at the question that the red-head spoke. Before he could say anything, Akarui started to slowly approach Flay.

She was then face to face with Flay, with a look that had a mixture of Shock, Happiness, and relief. "Flay..." the old woman said, as a small smile came across her face, "My god...you're all grown up...I haven't seen you since you were just an infant over 15 years ago..."

Flay's eyes widened hearing that "A-Are you...?" she asked, and Akarui smiled and nodded, "Yes, I am, Flay Mizutori," she said, causing the eyes of all of the JLF members to widen in shock, "My name is Akarui Mizutori, your grandmother."

"No way, that's Lady Akarui's granddaughter?" whispered a few security team members in disbelief. "I thought Lady Akarui's family were all killed by Blue Cosmos when they came into Japan."

Kallen was shocked by this revelation as she heard Flay introduce herself with the last name Mizutori.

"My name is Kallen Kōzuki," Kallen said to Flay and the other Terminal pilots. "I pilot that machine called the Gurren."

Jordan began to look at the Gurren and then gave an evil grin and cackle as he saw what he could do for Kallen in the way of upgrades.

Kallen and several of the JLF saw the look on his face and immediately became uneasy.

'Why do I get the feeling this guy is gonna turn the Gurren into an unstoppable death machine,' were the thoughts going through the mind of the redheaded Japanese girl.

Matthew saw the look on his brother's face, and couldn't help but sigh.

'Here we go...,' he thought, knowing what diabolical plan his younger brother was planning. "I know you're eager Jordan," Matthew said, "But can you at least wait before you start turning every mobile suit the JLF has into invincible death machines?"

Jordan pouted "You're no fun Matt..." he grumbled, causing several others to sweatdrop and Matt to slam a book down hard on Jordan's head. [Sorry readers, but I couldn't help myself with the Soul Eater reference]

Marianne however was looking at Jordan and Matthew, with a risen eyebrow

'Hmm...could they be Aren's children?' she thought, before a small smile came to her face. 'Its fate...'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Later**

**JLF Headquarters**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After getting the introductions in the hangar bay done, the group made their way towards the JLF Command Center of the base, where they would be meeting General Tatewaki Katase, the leader of the JLF.

On their way there, Flay and Akarui were still talking to one another, with Flay asking away different questions about her real family, all of which Akarui was more than happy to oblige.

Jordan smiled a bit, seeing Flay reunited with at least someone from her family at long last.

The group then arrived at a pair of Shoji doors that were being guarded by two JLF soldiers armed with Assault Rifles. Tohdoh signaled them to open the doors, and the guards nodded as they did so. The group entered and saw the room was a traditional Japanese style, but with a more modern feel around it.

There were numerous other people inside, operating terminals and computers. (Just think the Narita H.Q from Code Geass Episode 10). Standing in the Command Room, overlooking a map of the area surrounding the Narita Mountains, was an elder man who the group made the accurate guess was General Katase.

"General Katase," Tohdoh said, "We brought the pilots here as requested."  
Katase nodded, as he then turned around to face them. "Thank you Tohdoh," he said as he approached the group.

He then looked at each and every one of them, until his eyes landed on Keisei and his eyes widened a bit at seeing him, more specifically at seeing him in a EA pilot's suit.

"Keisei?" he said and the younger man nodded, much to the others surprise.

"Hello General, still fighting the good fight?" he said, with a bit of a grin which the General returned.

"Indeed," he said, "Good to see you again Keisei, Its been years."

"Uhh...you know each other?" Jordan asked, and Keisei nodded.

"Yes, my Father was a commander in the JLF back before the Bloody Valentine war started." he said, "I knew General Katase here for years."

"Yes, if it wasn't for the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, he'd probably be with us, fighting the Earth Forces," Katase said, "However if what I have been told is true, I have a feeling you'll be fighting with us for now on."

Keisei sighed "I don't have much a choice," he said, "I killed two Earth Forces pilots, even though they were B.C, the Alliance won't look too kindly at that."

"Why not join up with us?" offered Katase. "We could use an ace pilot such as yourself."

"I dunno," answered Keisei. "I have a team on board the Archangel that are under my command."

"So where is this Archangel?" asked Tohdoh.

"They were supposed to drop in Africa to help Desert Dawn," answered Flay. "The Morningstar is also in Africa as well."

"I see," said Tohdoh.

Keisei then looked at Suzume, while smiling, "One good thing I got out of this though, is that Suzume was alive this whole time," he said, and Katase looked at the black haired young woman, who grasped Keisei's hand in hers, and recognized her from a picture, that Keisei had with him at all times.

The General smiled, knowing what Keisei meant, "I see..," he said, "Does this mean your Vendetta against Blue Cosmos is finished?"

He was surprised by Keisei's negative head shake.

"Just because I got my Fiancee back...," he said as his eyes narrowed, "Doesn't mean Azrael and Blue Cosmos are gonna get away Scot-free. Those environmental pricks gave me and Suzume-chan a year of grief, and I intend to pay them back...with their very lives, besides...Suzume-chan may of survived, but too many people there didn't, and Blue Cosmos has to pay for that." Jordan, Matthew and Flay nodded in agreement.

"I see..." Katase said, "Though I can't say I blame you. Anyways, if the Archangel and Morningstar are in North Africa, how are you suppose to get there?"

"He has a point Keisei," Jordan said, "North Africa is a long way from Japan, we don't have the transportation to get there. For now, we're stuck here, but I suggest we make the best of it, and help out the JLF here." He then grinned a bit "Besides, I wanna see what mobile suits these guys have, I've heard rumors about the JLF having their own mobile suits they build themselves, and I wanna see 'em." The others blinked at what, while Matt sighed at that.

"Sorry, my little brother is a major Mobile Suit Otaku," he said, gaining a glare from Jordan "I'm Matthew Takeo, by the way," he then pointed his thumb at Jordan, "That's Jordan, my little brother," he said, and pointed to Flay, "And that's his girlfriend, Flay,"

Upon hearing that note, both Jordan and Flay blushed ever so slightly, while Lady Akarui glanced at Flay, with a small grin on her face.

"Girlfriend, eh?" She said, causing Flay to blush deeper, "Am I right to hear my Granddaughter has a Boyfriend?"

Flay, while still blushing, nodded while Jordan sent a quick glare to Matt. General Katase however didn't quite pay attention to that last part, as he was surprised when Akarui said 'Granddaughter.'

"Flay...Mizutori?" he said, shock evident in his voice, as Flay turned towards the General."My god...you look just like your mother..."

The redhead blushed a bit at that, "U-Uh, thank you?" she said, a bit timidly, "How did you know my mother?"

General Katase gained a nostalgic look at that question. "I knew both your mother and father well," he said with a smile, "They were good friends of mine, as well as my families... seeing you alive right now... at least now I know not everything has been in vain."

Flay smiled a bit and nodded "Thank you...though, this is all sorta overwhelming." she said, "I only just learned about my real parents about a week ago..."

"I can understand that," the general said, "You and your friends can stay here for now, you can make your decision on what you wish to do tomorrow."

Flay nodded at that, and left with Jordan and Matthew as a JLF soldier led them out.

Only Keisei and Suzume remained with the General.

"Also General, I wanted to inform you that there are dissidents in the Atlantic Federation," he said and Katase rose an eyebrow, along with Tohdoh and Suzume.

"Dissidents?" he asked, and Keisei nodded.

"Yes, apparently, not all of the AF military High Command are B.C.-aligned as we thought," he said, and Katase eyes widen.

"How do you know this?" he said, and Keisei smirked.

"Let's just say I made friends with people in high places, including Admiral Halberton," he said, "I only know a few, like General Revil, but from what I've heard there are a lot of A.F military commanders who aren't too fond of what the Federation, and the Alliance as a whole is becoming thanks to Blue Cosmos."

"Terminal has heard similar stories," Marianne said, with a nod "In fact, its not just the Atlantic Federation, there are numerous factions in Earth Forces Territory who are believing the Alliance is straying away from its true purposes. It wouldn't surprise me if rebellions started happening across the earth sphere sometime in the future."

Tohdoh nodded at that, "It's possible," he said, "And it wouldn't surprise me if they joined the ISAF afterward,"

The three nodded in agreement at that, while Suzume was ultimately shocked.

"I can't believe that so many people on Earth are actually planning on rebelling against the Alliance...," she said, and felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Keisei grinning at her.

"As I said before Suzume-chan. Not all people on Earth are evil," he said, "The ISAF and these other groups are proof of that."

"Too true Keisei," The general said with a sigh "Anyways, I suggest you two getting some rest like your friends are, I think tomorrow is going to be a busy day for all of us."

Keisei smiled and nodded "Will do sir," he said, giving him a quick salute "See you tomorrow." And with that, Keisei and Suzume left the room.

Katase then sighed as he once again looked at the map with Marianne and Tohdoh

"...The world is beginning to change," he commented, "But I wonder...what will it change into?"

"All I can say, is that this war will be changing the public's view on Coordinators," Marianne said, looking at the map herself. "But...to be honest, I keep getting this feeling that something else is at work here..."

Katase's eyes narrowed at, "Yes, I got the same feeling," he said, "And it would be best if we be prepared for it,"

Marianne and Tohdoh nodded, as they continued to look at the map.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile, back in North Africa**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The sun rose over the sand as the Archangel and Morningstar's mobile suits moved over to where their mother ships had landed, the warriors of the Desert Dawn and Terminal gathering before them. Their own mobile suits, upon arriving, knelt down, and their cockpits opened, and the pilots clambering out to join their comrades.

On the bridge of the Archangel, Murrue and Natarle looked at the display screen showing the guerillas.

"Well…finding the Desert Dawn was easier than expected," Murrue commented.

"Do they look friendly to you, captain?" asked Natarle.

"I don't see them pointing any weapons at us," said Murrue, "Besides, our mission is to meet up with them, the Terminal Forces, and Sergei's Special Forces team. We're going to need their help if we're going to pull this whole thing off." She then sighed "Well, its best we introduced ourselves," she said as she stood up and began walked towards the bridge exit. "You take charge while I'm gone," she said to Natarle as she left.

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the Morningstar, Trisha was coming to the same conclusion as Murrue, "Well, time we make some new friends," she said, "Amanda, you have the bridge."

Not too long after that, hatches on both ships opened and the captains of the two ships stepped out, along with their guards, as they approached the group ahead of them.

"It's only proper that we should thank you," said Murrue as they came to a stop, "After all, your group did save our ship and mobile suits."

"It was nothing, after all, we were expecting you." Ryu said, as he stepped forward.

Upon seeing him, Mu grinned "I knew it was you who hacked the P.A system!" he said as the two approached one another, Ryu grinning himself as they clapped hands together "Great to see ya ahead Dragon!"

"Same to you Hawk," Ryu said, "Still fighting the good fight?"

"You know it!" Mu said, before looking up at two of the machines, specifically a machine that looked like the Silver Frame only colored Red and Black, and an upgraded Patriot with a Silver color scheme, with an all Orange right arm. "And unless my eyes are playing tricks on me, those machines are in John and Pixy's colors, right?"

"Hell yeah!" A voice sounded, and approaching them were two more figures in Pilot Suits, the first was a 25 year old man with short crew cut blond hair and red eyes, while another looked a bit older with short dirty blond hair and blue eyes. "Great to see ya again Mu, looks like the band's getting back together!"

'You have no idea,' Mu thought, making a good guess that Ryu didn't know that Yuna was still alive, judging by the way he eyed the Phoenix Gundam.

"So who's piloting that thing?," he said with a bit of an edge as he stared at the Gundam. Before Mu could say anything, the cockpit hatch of the Phoenix opened and everyone, including Ryu, saw the pilot exit.

Ryu could tell it was a woman, since the pilot suit hugged her figure well, as she descended down the cable.

Ryu growled lowly in his throat as he saw the colors of the pilot suit that were in the exact same pattern as his CO as the pilot approached. It took a minute before the woman stopped in front of him, her Visor was polarized so Ryu couldn't see her face.

"I don't know who you are, but you have a lot of nerve to come here, with those colors on your uniform, and your suit." Ryu growled, surprising many, save Mu.

"Those are the same colors my dead C.O and Fiancee used, so you better have a damn good reason for disgracing her memory."

For a few moments, the woman remained silent, before she chuckled a bit "Same old Ryu..." she said, in a voice Instantly recognized, but he couldn't believe his ears.

"But there's no reason to be hostile." She then reached up, and pulled off her helmet. Ryu saw her long blond hair, but when he saw those dark blue eyes, and that face, his eyes widened in disbelieving shock.

'No...it...it can't...' he thought, as he looked into the eyes of his thought-to-be-dead Commanding Officer, and Fiance.

"Y...Y...Y-Yuna?" Ryu asked, not believing the sight he saw before him.

The woman could only chuckle at the look on her lover's face.

"Hey Ryu, missed me?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Lodonia Laboratory, Eurasian Federation**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Many children and teenagers were busying being either tortured or brainwashed by the BC handlers there. Many of them fell for the brainwashing except for one lone girl. She had blonde hair, amethyst eyes and was wearing a trainees uniform and her name was Stella Loussier. She went to a cot that she was sleeping on, pulled a small box that held a valuable object, a ring that was a Valentine's Day gift from a childhood friend from Orb.

She looked back at her life as she looked at the ring. Her real parents were killed by Blue Cosmos as a result of collateral damage and was then taken in by a Coordinator couple and moved to New Orleans, still in the Atlantic Federation for two years until Blue Cosmos were on a rampage once again. Stella and her adoptive parents were then forced to flee New Orleans and moved to Orb where they felt they would be safe from Blue Cosmos. It was there that Loussier family met the Asuka family and Stella would be introduced to Shinn Asuka. Shinn Asuka was shy at first but became close to Stella as they bonded.

When they were 5 years old at Valentine's Day, Shinn looked for a gift that he could find not with much success. A few hours later, he presented the ring he found at the beach he went to as he felt that he had failed Stella.

Stella looked at the amethyst ring and smiled at it before tucking it away in the box and under her cot before she was caught with it.

"You promised that you would marry me," Stella said to herself as if her childhood friend was there with her. "I hope you haven't forgotten that promise."  
With that, the young teenager laid back on her cot and went to sleep, the screams of her fellow trainees being her lullabies.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Patriot-112****: And Done! Another chapter bites the dust!**

**NEBSparky86****: Alright! Another chapter done! ^_^**

**117Jorn****: Once again, record-breaking time! :D**

**Patriot-112****: Yes! And now we would like to introduce another co-author into our group!**

**117Jorn:**** Yes ladies and gentlemen! We give you, the one and only, the mind behind the Dragon of Endymion, DRAGONKNIGHTRYU!**

**Dragonknightryu****: Yo! ;) I'm Dragonknightryu!**

**Patriot-112****: Yep, it's good to have you here, buddy!**

**117Jorn****: Nice to have you officially in the team Ryu!**

**Dragonknightryu****: No problem! Anyways, should we end this chapter now?**

_**117Jorn:**_****** Not just yet, we still have the new mecha to introduce!**

_**NEBSparky86:**_** Yay! ^_^ New Mecha! **

* * *

**Unit Model:** TMS-003 Kashmir

**Unit type:** Mass produced General purpose Mobile suit

**Manufacturer:** Liberty Electronics

**Operator(s):** Liberty Electronics PMC Sabel Team/Desert Dawn, ISAF

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**First deployment:** Classified

**Head height:** 18 meters

**Weight:** Max gross unknown

**Armor materials:** Unknown

**Power plant:** Ultra-compact energy battery, output rating unknown

**Equipment and design features:** Sensors, range unknown

**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x 8-tube missile launchers mounted on shoulders

**Optional fixed armament(s):** 1 x Musashi Type 3 Katana anti-armor sword

**Optional Hand Armaments:** 1 x 100mm Gatling gun stored on storage racks; 1 x Neo Javelin rocket launcher with 7 round clip, plus one in the chamber; 1 x 85mm Assault rifle, with 30 round clip, with two extra clips in hip armor.

**Technical and Historical notes: **Wanting to test a prototype Natural Use OS, Liberty Electronics assigned the PMC Sabel Team to the North African Community, to assist the guerrilla force, Desert Dawn's fight against famed ZAFT Commander Andrew Waltfeld, aka, the Desert Tiger. Leading the team was 21 year old Enhanced Natural and ISAF Lieutenant JG Jones Burning, after Liberty Elect. asked permission from ISAF High Command. The 8 Kashmir along with 10 Kurd units were then sent to Africa via orbital, and help the Desert Dawn harass the ZAFT all the while collecting data. The Kashmir is primarily designed for ground and also Space combat. One day, ISAF Admiral Justin Harkin, while taking a inspection tour of Castleguard Colony came upon the site of the Kashmir's production line and requested an order from Liberty Electronics for a custom unit, that he named "Shinjitsu" Japanese for Truth. Thanks to his earlier experience piloting the Patriot and his Enhanced Natural abilities, he is able to push the Kashmir to it's limits.

**Known Pilots:** Jones Burning, Justin Harkin, Ledonir Kisaka

**Colors:** Desert tan with olive and light brown trim; Justin Harkin Custom colors: White torso, biceps, thighs, with blue shins, forearms, and head.

**Appearance:** Looks like the MMS-01 Serpent from Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz

* * *

**Unit Mode:** TMS-004 Kurd

**Unit Type:** Mass Produced Ground Type Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Liberty Electronics

**Operator(s):** L.E. PMC Sabel Team/Desert Dawn

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**First deployment:** Classified

**Head height:** 18 meters

**Weight:** Max gross unknown

**Armor materials:** Unknown

**Power plant:** Ultra-compact energy battery, output rating unknown

**Equipment and design features:** Sensors, range unknown  
**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x 65mm CIWS mounted in head (Commander Type only

**Optional fixed armament(s):** 1 x Musashi Type 3 Katana anti-armor sword; 1 x Heat Tomahawk; 1 x Shield mounted on either forearm

**Optional Hand Armaments:** 1 x Neo Javelin rocket launcher with 7 round clip, plus one in the chamber; 1 x 85mm Assault rifle with grenade launcher, with 30 round clip, with two extra clips stored in shield

**Technical and Historical Notes:** The 2nd Mobile Suit built by Liberty Electronics to test a prototype Natural Use OS. Although less bulky and armed than the Kashmir, the Kurd is just as good as it's big brother unit as it proved to be very well adapted to the remote terrain of the Sahara Desert. Used by the L.E. PMC Sabel Team led by Lt. JG Burning, the Kurd proved affective against the Ground Type GINNs and GaZOOTs of the ZAFT Forces led by Andrew Waltfeld, the Desert Tiger. Later units will later be equipped with Beam weaponry that will prove effective against EA Forces invading the North African Community.

**Known Pilots:** Abdul, Ali, Timothy Sanders, Carlos Santez.

**Colors:** Regular type: Desert tan with light brown trim; Commander type: Desert tan with brown and yellow trim Shield colors: Light brown with tan trim.

**Appearance:** Looks like the WMS-03 Maganac and Commander type looks like WMS-03 Rashid Kurama Custom Maganac.

* * *

**Unit Model:** QMS/GA-M008 Volk

**Unit type:** Mass Produced Ground Assault Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Liberty Electronics

**Operator:** L.E. PMC Lupus Team; ISAF

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in head

**Head height:** 11 meters (base of turret)

**Weight:** max gross weight 60 metric tons

**Equipment and design features:** Sensors, range unknown

**Fixed armaments:** 2 x 57mm Beam cannon mounted on shoulders; 4 x Heat claws on each foot

**Optional Fixed Armament:** 1 x 360mm 13-tube missile launcher mounted on back; 1 x 180mm APSV Vulcan cannon mounted on back

**Historical and Technical Notes:** Although the Assault Artillery Mobile Suit, Grenada was a MS that proved it can handle other Mobile suits like the BuCUE, ISAF decided they needed something along the lines of agility, which the Grenada was lacking. By looking at the News footage of ZAFT's BuCUE Mobile Suits at the battle of El Alamein, including the one piloted by Andrew Waltfeld, Liberty Electronics designed a mobile based on the BuCUE, but more wolf-like, hence the QMS/GA-M008 Volk was built. It was also capable of mounting weapons from a 15-tube missile launcher, to a 180mm Vulcan cannon. It has the same tank mode feature as the BuCUE. Also added to the Volk's feet were Heat claws. Overall, it was more nimble, and faster than the BuCUE.

**Notable Pilot(s):** Mariko Fuyudori, Jushiro Okami-hei, many

**Colors:** Jungle: Light green with dark green camo patterns, Desert: Tan with brown camo patterns, Woods: Dark brown with olive green and tan camo patterns.

**Appearance:** Based on the Command Wolf from ZOIDs.

* * *

**Mobile Unit:** MTMS-X001 Gurren

**Unit Type:** Prototype Close Combat Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Mitsubishi Heavy Industries; Kyōto House

**Operators:** Japanese Liberation Front

**Known Pilots:** Kallen Kōzuki

**Overall Height:** 17.1 Meters

**Standard Weight:** 61.4 Metric Tons

**Power-Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, cockpit in torso;

**Armor:** Unknown

**Special Equipment and Design Features:** Sensors, Range unknown;

**Fixed Armaments:** 1 x Beam Saber, stored on left hip, hand-carried when in use; 1 x 'Hien Souga' Rocket Anchor, mounted on left chest; 1 x 50mm High Energy Beam Gun, mounted on left forearm; 1 x Type-00 Radiation Wave Unit, Right Arm-inbuilt;

**Optional Armaments:** None

**Technical and Historical Notes:** The MTMS-X001 Gurren was a Prototype Mobile Suit created by Kyōto House, for the Japanese Liberation Front to utilize in their war for Independence from the Peoples Republic of East Asia. Overall, its design was created by famed Indian Engineer Rakshata Chawla, while it was manufactured in Japan.

The Gurren Mk-II's main weapon is its silver right hand. The hand stands out from the otherwise red-painted mech, terminating in clawed fingers, and it can extend at the elbow for a surprise attack. Stored within the palm is the Radiant Wave Surger, a powerful microwave radiation emitter. By grabbing onto an enemy mobile weapon and activating the emitter, the Gurren can fry the enemy's electronics and warp the frame itself, rendering the unfortunate machine completely unsalvageable. The Radiant Wave Surger can also function as a shield, as it has been shown to block the swords of regular mobile suits, and bullets and shells from rifles as well.

Aside from the RWU, the Gurren possesses a single beam saber, a 50mm Beam rifle on its left arm, and a Rocket Anchor. The Gurren's speed and strength can also easily match Gundam-Type mobile suits easily. Its lack of long-range weapons make it a close-combat model suited for a defensive position in combat, however Kallen Kōzuki's skill in piloting make it a formidable offensive weapon.

**Appearance:** Looks like the Type 02 Gurren Mk-II from Code Geass, however the back isn't as bulky and appears more Gundam-like and uses the design of the RX-79[G] Gundam Ground Type for it's frame.

**Colors:** Same as the Gurren Mk-II's.

* * *

**Mobile Unit:** TMSF-081BK Black Knight Patriot

**Unit Type:** General Purpose Stealth Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Terminal

**Operators:** Terminal Black Knights Squadron

**Known Pilots:** Black Knights Squadron

**Overall Height:** 18.0 Meters

**Standard Weight:** 41.2 Metric Tons

**Power-Plant:** Ultracompact energy battery

**Accommodations:** Pilot only, Panoramic/Liner cockpit in torso;

**Armor:** Unknown;

**Special Equipment and Design Features:** sensors, range unknown; Mirage Colloid; AI ports; Universal Ports

**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x 55mm head Vulcans; 1 x heat shotel, mounted on waist, hand carried in use

**Optional Armaments:** 1x 85mm 'Bullpup' Sub-machine gun, hand carried in use; shield, mounted on left arm, two clips for 'Bullpup' stored underneath; 105mm Recoilless Rifle, mounted on shoulder; 4x 4 barreled missile pods; mounted on shoulders and legs

**Technical and Historical Notes:** The Black Knight Patriot was commissioned by Ryu Hisanaga on the founding of his personal squadron the Black Knights who act both as Ace Pilots but also as Commandos infiltrating enemy bases and sabotaging/stealing enemy units and supplies. Their units reflect this with stealth capabilities mixing with multiple weapon combinations and the ability to pick up and use any weapon on the field.

**Appearance:** Looks like the RGM-79CR GM Kai High Mobility Type

**Colors:** black with white trim

* * *

**Unit Model:** MBF-P06 Gundam Astray Silver Frame

**Unit Type:** Prototype general purpose mobile suit

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete

**Operator(s):** ZAFT/ ISAF

**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Head Height:** 17.53 meters

**Standard Weight:** 49.8 metric tons

**Armor materials:** Gundanium Alpha alloy

**Power plant:** Experimental Gundanium cold fusion reactor, output unknown

**Equipment and design features:** AI computer system, Sensor Range: unknown

**Fixed armaments:** 2 x 75mm multi barrel CIWS 'Igelstellung', fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x Beam Sabers, stored on hips, hand-carried when in use; 1 x 220mm missile launcher, located on right shoulder;

**Optional armaments:** Type 71 beam rifle; 350mm gun launcher; 94mm high energy beam rifle; shield w/ anti beam coating, EMP shield

**Technical and Historical Notes:** Gundam Astray Silver Frame was developed in secret along with five other Astray prototypes at Heliopolis. Silver Frame was built at Morgenroete and intended to go the ISAF. Silver Frame was built using data from the GAT X-103 Buster and had a few modifications made like adding the option to carry beam sabers, the change in armor to make it more durable and the power source to allow it to operate longer on the battlefield. Silver Frame comes with a computer assisted AI that aids in combat tactics and calibration of weapons with it's hand plug that allows it to use ISAF and ZAFT weapons much Gold Frame can use ISAF and EA weapons. However the Silver Frame was the only prototype fully completed before the attack on Heliopolis and has a prototype Natural OS much like the Red Frame when it was commandeered by Lowe Guele.

**Known Pilots:** Rengi Canaver

**Appearance:** Same appearance as the three Gundam Astray prototypes except for the silver colored armor

* * *

******117Jorn********: And there you have it, all of the mecha scene today!**

_**Dragonknightryu**__**:**_****** *Low Whistle* Damn, that's a lot!**

_**Patriot-112**__**:**_****** Yeah, well we've been busy. Anyways, we should hurry up and finish this chapter already.**

_**NEBSParky86:**_****** Yeah, we should. Until next time people...**

_**Everyone:**_****** JA NE! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Patriot-112: Hello everyone! Patriot-112 here with the team, and were are bringing you the next chapter of Nation of the Ice! **

**117Jorn: Yeah, and we're starting off right where we left off with the Archangel and Morningstar in North Africa! **

**Dragonknightryu: About time! **

**NEBSparky86: Yeah, so let's do this thing!**

**Phase 15: Burning Skies**

_(Last time, on Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice) _

_She then reached up, and pulled off her helmet. Ryu saw her long blond hair, but when he saw those dark blue eyes, and that face, his eyes widened in disbelieving shock. _

_'No...it...it can't...' he thought, as he looked into the eyes of his thought-to-be-dead Commanding Officer, and Fiancee. _

_"Y...Y...Y-Yuna?" Ryu asked, not believing the sight he saw before him. The woman could only chuckle at the look on her lover's face. _

_"Hey Ryu, missed me?"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**February 7th C.E 71 **

**Egypt, North Africa **

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ryu's mouth was gaping wide open as he saw the woman he loved, who was supposed to be dead, right in front of him.

"Yuna...h-how?" the Dragon of Endymion said, "I...I saw your Mobeius Zero...,"

Yuna placed a finger on the former EA ace's lips, silencing him "I'll explain later Ryu, but first...," with that she pulled the stunned Coordinator into a passionate kiss, shocking the others while Mu, John, and Larry, grinned.

Ryu was completely frozen in shock, his mind still trying to register what was happening, however upon contact with Yuna's lips, everything came to a stop in Ryu's mind. Right then, he knew, he knew that beyond doubt, that the person who was kissing him was none other than Yuna Falcon. After a few more moments, Ryu finally began to return the kiss. John and Larry looked at Mu who was still smiling.

"You knew she was still alive?" Larry asked.

"I only found out yesterday, Larry," Mu said, "And trust me, I was just as shocked as you were," The two looked back to the couple who were still kissing one another.

"But...how did she survive?" John said, "I remember you explaining to us of her slamming her ZERO into a Nazca-class,"

"I bailed out at the last second," explained Yuna once she and Ryu separated for air, as she looked to the stunned Dragon of Endymion, "It seemed like forever until I was picked up and taken to a medical facility...unfortunately, that facility I was taken to was run by Blue Cosmos."

Ryu and the others could quickly see where this was heading, "They...they tried to brainwash me...turn me into one of those Bio CPU's..." Yuna said, "But they failed 'cause my will was just too strong. They were going to dispose of me, but Corner Industries got me out of there, and recruited me into their own M.S development program." Ryu blinked at that, "Their own M.S. program?" Yuna nodded at that, "Yeah, apparently they've been keeping an eye on the G-Project ever since Admiral Halberton proposed it. As a result they built two mobile suits separate from the original line," she then looked at the Phoenix, "One you see over there. And another that, along with one of the Archangel's MS Team Commanders, is currently in Japan," she explained.

"Japan?" Ryu asked, "How the hell did they get to Japan?"

"They got separated from us during re-entry," Mu said, "Couldn't make it back to either the Archangel or Morningstar in time. Thankfully, Jordan upgraded his and everyone else's mobile suits to survive atmospheric re-entry, so they should be fine."

Ryu nodded at that, "That's good. And I would like to meet this Jordan sometime," he said, as Mu and everyone else felt a chill go up their spine, "But for now, let's get you guys back to our base. We have a lot to discuss,"

Everyone nodded at that, and prepared to head to the Desert Dawn Base.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Benadiya **

___**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Andrew Waltfeld sat around his command center as he was trying to come up with a way to strike at Desert Dawn and Terminal. But it was going to be difficult with the Archangel and Morningstar linking up with them.

There had to be a way for him to strike at Desert Dawn and draw out the Archangel and the Strike. The Morningstar was a secondary objective to him. Unfortunately, Andrew had yet to discover the location of the Desert Dawn's main Headquarters, they were somewhere out in that desert, but where he probably would never know. Andrew tried to focus but couldn't focus with the training music he was listening to.

**[ Owari nai Yumw :/ / www. youtube dot com watch ? v=STAnFs1H8-g ] **

Andrew sighed as he heard the Japanese music blaring outside and said, "Why does that kid and his robot need that kind of music?"

Andrew's girlfriend, Aisha came into the command center with a cup of piping hot coffee and gave it Andrew.

"I take Rengi is training with Silver once again," said Aisha as she set Andrew's cup of coffee on his desk, "They're getting really good with that Kendo training. I think he's even starting to have some of the other Silver Tigers and few GINN pilots as students to learn Kendo."

"Never thought I would live to see a Natural teaching Coordinators something new," Andrew said as he chuckled before sipping his coffee, "It's the blend Silver made?"

"Yup," answered Aisha, "Still hasn't forgotten that training on coffee making."

Andrew gave a slight chuckle as sipped his coffee. "Ahh! That robot can sure make some good coffee. Not like yours though, love," he said, as Aisha smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"And that's what I love about you Andy, always loyal," she said as she gave a wink and walked out of the office to give her lover some alone time to think. Andy sighed as the music outside continued to blare as Rengi continued his training with the other pilots.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Meanwhile In Japan, Narita Mountains **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

It was the day after they arrived in Japan, and Jordan and his friends had come to the decision to stay with the JLF for now at least. The others had all split off, leaving Jordan wandering through the base, however he recently discovered where the Engineering Lab was at the base, so now he was heading took him a few minutes of walking, until he finally arrived at a door where he could hear voices on the other side.

"Come now Earl of Pudding, don't be so gloomy," said a woman's voice, and then he heard a sigh.

"Will you please stop calling me that?" Another, male voice, said, "I'm trying to be serious here!"

"So am I," the woman said. "But its hard to take you seriously sometimes Lloyd, you know that." Jordan decided to see what's up, so he opened the doors to the lab.

The lab was very large, about as large as the Gamow's hanger was, if not larger, capable of easily housing at least four mobile suits inside. In fact, there were already two in a set of births, both of which looked like highly upgraded Patriot's. On the ground level, there were numerous lab stations and tables.

However Jordan's attention was grabbed at the three only figures in the hangar bay, two women and a man.

The first was a man who had short white colored hair and greyish blue eyes, wearing a white lab coat. The first woman looked a bit older, but not by much. She had an Asian look about her, if Jordan had to guess he'd say she was from India, and had long yellowish blond colored hair, and Turquoise colored eyes, she too wore a lab coat, only more...loosely.

The last person inside was another woman, who had ear length dark blue hair, with lighter blue colored eyes, wearing an orange colored Terminal Uniform. She looked to be the youngest out of all of them.

"Will you two please not start this again," The dark blue haired woman said, "We have to finish the upgrades to these units the day after tomorrow," The white haired man sighed again.

"I know that Cecile, but unfortunately our dear Rakshata is in one of her... moods," he said with a tad of uneasiness. The blonde haired woman, Rakshata rolled her eyes at that, "Oh please Lloyd, you're such a party pooper," she said, while Lloyd gave her a deadpanned look.

"And you are a crazy nitwit," he said, before glancing to the side and finally noticing Jordan.

"Oh? And who might you be?" He asked, drawing the attention of the other two women.

"Uhh, I'm Jordan, Jordan Takeo," He answered, "I was looking around the base, and I decided to check out the M.S Labs here, see what the JLF has to offer."

Rakshata was the first to remember the name, "Ah! You're the pilot of one of those Mobile Suits who came here last night, correct?" She asked, and Jordan nodded. "Well, pleasure to meet you then! My name is Rakshata Chawla, chief engineer and developer to the JLF."

"Lloyd Asplund, at your service," Lloyd said with a smile, "I must say, did you upgrade that mobile suit on your own? I must say you did quite an impressive job, room for improvement, but a well done job nonetheless. Ah, and this is my assistant Cécile Croomy."

"P-Pleasure to meet you!" Cécile said, and Jordan smiled and nodded "Nice to meet you all," he said, "So, exactly what were you arguing about?"

"We were discussing on how we should upgrade the JLF's M.S forces now," Rakshata said with a sigh as she looked up at the two new Patriots, "Triad has been relentless as of late on the JLF, at first they only used smuggled ZAFT and ISAF machines along with outdated Yeti's...but now they're beginning to field more advance units, like that X Prototype I've heard so much about. There are even rumors about the EAF selling them their new Mass Produced mobile suits, since they themselves can't use them yet without a NFOS. I fear that our current M.S Forces won't be enough to fight them."

Lloyd nodded "Yes, if only we had data on the G-Weapon's from Heliopolis..." he said, "I've heard they were amazing machines, and I don't want to ask that man Keisei if I can take a look at his machine...I have my doubts that he would allow me too..."

Jordan blinked before he grinned and pulled out a flash drive "You're in luck," he said, "I just happen to have the data on all seven G-Weapons. Hell, I even have the data on the ISAF's Cavaliers, and data I managed to gather off of the Duel's new Assault Shroud when I last fought it."

The eyes of both Rakshata and Lloyd widened, as they looked at the Flash Drive like it was a piece of candy. "Really?" Rakshata asked, with stars in her eyes "You have all that data?"

"That, and more." Jordan said with a grin, "I've been working on schematics for possible upgrades for the Gundam's, along with working on a few schematics I made during my free time on new units. I lacked the resources I needed to make them when I was on the Archangel and Morningstar, but I have a feeling working with the JLF will help me bring these babies to life."

The two engineers looked like they hit the jackpot! If the looks on their faces was anything to go by.

"My boy, you are a Godsend!" the bespectacled engineer said, "Can we please take a look at it?"

Jordan just grinned and asked for a computer terminal and the two, along with Cecile, led the MS otaku over to one.

Jordan placed the Flash-drive into a port, and soon the data was loaded into the computer, and soon the schematics of the Gundams, along with the Heliopolis Patriots, the Cavalier, and an image of the Duel's Assault Shroud along with some technical data all appeared on the screen. The two engineers were both giddy as kids in a candy store as they looked at the data.

"As you see, this is all of the data on the Gundam's, and the Heliopolis Militia Patriot's I helped customize with Gundam Weaponry and equipment." Jordan said, "Along with some data I got from the Patriot Zero's I created as well, and what I've gathered on the Duel's new Assault Shroud. Ever since Heliopolis I've been working on ways to improve these designs, but I haven't had the chance or resources to really do much aside from making the specs themselves."

"Well, you certainly have a gift in Mobile Suit Engineering," Rakshata commented, and Jordan chuckled a bit.

"I picked up a few things from my mom, she works at Morgenroete." He said, "I just like Mobile Suits more than most people. I find a certain...art in designing and using mobile suits." The two nodded in agreement at that.

"You are not the only one, Jordan," Lloyd said, "I became interested in mobile suits since they were first revealed during the Mandelbrot Incident. The same can be said for Rakshata here. Since then, our lives have revolved around improving mobile suits to new heights!"

"And you certainly have the mind to be a M.S Engineer," Rakshata said, as she looked at several of Jordan's schematics.

"Many of these designs are quite impressive, room for improvement yes, but otherwise impressive!" She then grinned a bit "I think you'll fit in perfectly here Jordan."

******0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

******Benadiya **

******0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ah Rengi, are you going out for the night?" Aisha asked Andrew's trusted lieutenant.

"Yup, Roux is waiting for me," answered Rengi. "She wants to go out and have Doner Kebabs again. Knowing her, she'll put chili sauce on my Kebabs again."

Aisha laughed at Rengi's antics as she knew that Roux could be quite... persuasive and like Rengi, she was a Natural as well but had very special abilities that no Natural possessed. She waved to Rengi as he left the house carrying his sword strapped to his back. Aisha sighed when she saw his sword and shook her head until Andrew approached her. He had a Panama hat on his head and a Hawaiian print shirt with white shorts and sandals on his feet..

"So, you feel like going out to eat tonight?" Andrew asked Aisha with a slight grin on his face. Aisha sighed and had a not amused smile on her face as shook her head.

"You just want an excuse to tail Rengi and his date again," replied Aisha, "But some grilled chicken skewers would be nice to have instead of eating Doner Kebabs."

"Hey whatever you want to have my love," Andrew said smooth and cool, while Aisha giggled and the two headed into the town.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**With Rengi, 10 minutes later **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Rengi met up with his girlfriend Roux Louka after his conversation with Aisha. Said woman was a young woman the same age as him, with lavender waist length colored hair, caramel colored eyes, and wearing a blue summer blouse over a yellow tank top, and a blue skirt. She was also wearing a pair of tan colored heeled boots, with yellow wraps around them.

"Hey Roux!" he said as Roux waved to him.

"Hi Rengi," said Roux as she held hands with her boyfriend and then noticing the sword on his back, "Is that sword necessary?"

"I know Roux," answered Rengi. "I'm working on trying to leave it back at the barracks."

"You can't mean you still think Blue Cosmos is after you?" Roux asked Rengi as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well considering that I joined ZAFT willingly and purposely botched an assassination attempt on my adopted mother," began Rengi, "They put a price on my head for some stupid and made up charge."

"Oh yeah," said Roux as she remembered seeing a wanted poster that had been placed on a billboard at Morgenroete for Rengi's capture, "Yeah the charge was... treason against the human race. What kind of charge is that? Treason against a country is one thing; but saying someone committed treason against the human race was... God, I can't stand Blue Cosmos."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Meanwhile... **

_**Desert Dawn Canyon Base**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

The Archangel and the Morningstar carefully move into the canyon that hides the base of the Desert Dawn Resistance. After the ships were safely secured inside the canyon, the crews placed camouflage netting over them, to hide them from prying eyes.

After that was finished, the Captains, Mu, Dean, Canard, and Yuna, followed Sahib and Ryu to the Command Center.

Cagalli, headed to meet with her friend and bodyguard, Ledonir Kisaka, who came to help his hometown of Tassil. It didn't take her long to find him.

"Kisaka!," Cagalli said to the tall fairly tanned man as she waved to him.

"Lady Cagalli, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Kisaka.

"Well I just became a mobile suit pilot and a member of the Morningstar," answered Cagalli, "The Archangel was ordered to help Terminal forces and Desert Dawn against Triad forces."

The commander of the Orb 21st Airborne Unit nodded at that, "Yes, Triad has been fighting against us, ZAFT, and remnant EA Forces who have not retreated when ZAFT Forces took over the entire area," he said, and then sighed, "We're having enough trouble just fighting ZAFT,"

Cagalli nodded in agreement, "I know, how are things back in Orb after I left, and before you came to North Africa?" she asked her old bodyguard who sighed in irritation, "The Seirans are still trying to convince your father to leave the ISAF, and join the Alliance," he said, and Cagalli sighed and rolled her eyes at that.

"Figures...," she said with irritation, and Kisaka nodded

"But the Tankyu, and the Oniyuri shot back, telling them that the Atlantic Federation will backstab us in the end," he explained, "Even General Fuyudori, and Admiral Okami-hei are getting fed up with them. The Sahakus have mostly been very quiet, but Ghina is missing. Now it's mainly Mina that shows up at the meetings, but is with the Tankyu and Oniyuri about not siding with the Alliance,"

Cagalli sighed "Well, the Sahakus are militaristic, but at least they're not stupid." she said, "Joining the ISAF is among one of the best decisions Orb has made, but the Seirans are just too stupid to realize that, thinking the A.F is more powerful...how are they still a noble family again?"

She then heard a loud feminine giggle "Ya know, I've been asking that for a while myself Cagalli-chan," it said, followed by a male voice saying "I think they're just lucky, they'll get what's coming to them eventually."

Cagalli's eyes widen at the voices, and her head snapped in the direction where they came from. She saw two people dressed in desert camo fatigues, one was a teenage girl, with mid-back length sky blue hair tied in a braid, orange eyes, and light olive colored skin. The other was a male that was the same age as the girl, he had black hair with silver streaks, amber colored eyes, and light tan skin.

"M-Mariko? W-Watanabe?" she said in shock "W-What are you two doing here?"

Watanabe Okami-hei chuckled a bit to himself. "We could be asking you the same question Cagalli-chan," he said, "Last we heard, you were on your way to Heliopolis."

"You can imagine our surprise now, seeing you here!" Mariko Fuyudori said with a giggle. "But seriously though, why are you here?"

"Working for the Morningstar and Terminal," Cagalli answered, "When Heliopolis was attacked, the Morningstar allowed me on board. Since then I've been fighting with them, keeping the Heliopolis Refugee's the Archangel picked up safe from ZAFT and Triad."

The two nodded at that. "Yeah, we heard about the attack on Valhalla...," Mariko said, "We heard rumors that Triad was up to something here in Africa, and heard Kisaka was coming here to help the Desert Dawn. Since he was born here and all," Watanabe also joined in, "So we decided to volunteer to come here and help out anyway we can," he then smiled, "And the best part, we're mobile suit pilots! We pilot some two of the Volk's from the Lupus Team!"

Cagalli smiled "That's good to hear," she said before she grinned "But you're not the only ones, I've been piloting my own custom Patriot for a while now."

Both of her friends, and Kisaka, looked at Cagalli in surprise.

"Wha?" Watanabe asked, "How? Your Natural, the only way you could do that is if..." his eyes widened as the pieces fell into place, the others reaching the same conclusion "You...have a Natural-Friendly O.S?"

"Yup!" Cagalli said, "Jordan made it on the way to earth with some help from Kira Yamato and a Junk Guild pilot. Since then, I've been Piloting the Patriot like a Coordinator could."

"Wow...even the NFOS' we've created are still in the Prototype stages..." Mariko said, before she blinked in recognition "Wait, you mean Jordan Takeo? The son of Sutura Takeo, from Morgenroete?"

"The same," Cagalli said, "And he's picked up all of his mother's skills when it comes to M.S Engineering, if not surpassing her all together."

The two blinked at that, "Man! Aren't you lucky!" Watanabe said, and Cagalli chuckled. Kisaka could only shake his head at the teens' antics. "So guys, how are Taka and Hagane?" she asked them.

"Last time we saw them, they were fine. They did talk about joining the ISAF Armed Forces, last we heard from them, they were on a shuttle to New Philadelphia," Mariko said, and Cagalli's eyes blinked at that.

"No kidding?" she asked, "Well good for them." Kisaka gave a slight nod as he looked away hoping nothing bad would befall Tassil.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Meanwhile with Triad **

**Darkus Wolves Squadron **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Alright we've got another mission from command," said the leader of the Darkus Wolves, Commander Goodman, "Command wants us to attack the town of Tassil."

"I can't believe that we got stuck in the middle of nowhere and told to fight a group of pathetic weaklings," whined Lieutenant Junior Grade William Ackerson.

"Well, we need to create hatred between ZAFT and the resistance forces," said another person, Lieutenant Hilling Care, "It'll also give us a chance to capture that Gundam-type mobile suit for ourselves and also turn in that pilot to Blue Cosmos for a very handsome reward."

"What do they plan to do to the kid?" asked Lieutenant Junior Grade Ackerson.

"Execute him and broadcast it throughout the Earthsphere," answered Goodman, "Blue Cosmos wants to set an example to those Naturals who think about joining ZAFT or even siding with them. I even heard that the execution was going to be uncensored so people can how brutal and violent traitors will die."

Some pilots actually blinked at that, "Man, and I thought we were the blood thirsty punks here," said a man with gelled spiky sandy brown hair, and acid green eyes, with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Well, that's people like Blue Cosmos for ya. They're so jealous of Coordinators it makes them act like wild beasts, like the Tasmanian Devil back home," said another pilot with an Australian accent, "In fact, it makes the little buggers look like saints!"

Everyone laughed at that, except for one person, who was standing in a corner of the room glaring at the rest of the squadron.

She wore the Triad version of the EA pilot suit, though with mint green replacing the white. Her wavy shoulder length hair was a dark olive green, while her eyes were colored apple green. She appeared to 18 years old, with the figure to catch any pervert's eye. Her eyes narrowed more as she listened to the gleeful laughter of the Triad .

'I can't believe I was stupid enough to be recruited by these murdering fucks,' she thought about taking her pistol out and killing every last rat bastard one of them. But...not yet.

"Ensign Bles," said Goodman as Vera Bles calmed her facial features and looked at the portly, blonde, curly haired, gorilla, "Something you want to add?"

"No sir," she said, simply as Goodman nodded "Very well," he said, "We begin the attack tomorrow at nightfall, and remember: No survivors. We're trying to ensure that the slaughter reaches high enough to let any god know that we control who lives and who dies and that there's nothing that they can do about it."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Meanwhile **

**Japan, Narita Mountain Base **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Keisei and Suzume were walking through the base, after accepting the offer to join the JLF, even though it was probably only temporary, the General told them they had a very critical operation in the works that could very well change the tide of the war effort in Japan. What it was, the General said he would explain at the Briefing.

"I wonder what it is that General Katase is so worried about," Suzume said, as she was still wearing her pilot uniform, but with the zipper partially down, exposing her black tank top shirt. Keisei could only shrugged at that, "Who knows, but the General will tell us at the briefing," he said as they arrived at the said room and entered.

Also there were at least 30 other people, almost all of them in pilot suits of EA make, but with the flag of Japan replacing the O.M.N.I. Enforcer patch, and are colored Olive drab with black trim. Keisei recognized Naoto, Kallen, and their team immediately, as said redhead was talking to a raven haired boy with violet eyes. Upon entering, the two siblings quickly took note of their entrance

"Hey! Good to see you again!" Naoto said, "Briefing is about to start in a few minutes, you guys showed up just in time."

"Good, Jordan and the others should be here soon too," Keisei said, before looking at the violet-eyed boy "And you are?" he asked.

The boy chuckled a bit "I'm Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge," he answered, "I'm in command of the Ikaruga's Zero Squadron." "I'm Keisei Toranaga, pleasure to meet you Lelouch," said Keisei as he extended his hand out to Lelouch.

Lelouch took Keisei's hand and shook it. "Lelouch, don't forget that the briefing is starting soon," said a girl about two years older than Lelouch with waist length lime green hair and caramel colored eyes.

"Relax C.C., we have plenty of time before the briefing," Lelouch said as he turned to the girl standing behind him, "Besides, I wanted to talk to this guy here. He's recently defected from the Earth Forces and joined the JLF along with his... fiancee I believe. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's right," answered Keisei. "We were separated because of the damn Bloody Valentine tragedy."

"Yes," Lelouch said with a nod of agreement, "The Bloody Valentine. When Junius Seven was destroyed by a nuclear missile."

"Some people still speculate that Triad supplied the nuclear missiles to wipe out the PLANTS," added C.C.

Suzume nodded "Yeah, I've heard similar rumors." she said, her eyes narrowing a bit "And they just make me hate them even more, especially after what happened at Valhalla."

Not too long after that, Jordan and the others finally showed up, just before General Katase walked in, along with Tohdoh and another man who had short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a JLF uniform. Keisei took note that the man sent a quick glare towards him and the other Archangel pilots, but he was quick to hide it, but they saw it.

"Alright, if there are no objections, we can now begin the briefing." Katase said, as the room darkened and the Projector showed a map of an area in Japan.

"This is Shinjuku, a city not to far from our headquarters here at Narita. For a while now, Shinjuku has been helping the JLF in our raids on PREA and Earth Forces in Northern Japan for a while now. However, we have received Intel that the Earth Forces have caught onto this, and are sending in an armed force to deal with the 'leak' of information. The attack is being lead by the current 'Governor' of Japan, Clovis Lamperouge." The projector then showed the image of Clovis Lamperouge, "Clovis is sending in EAF Forces to Shinjuku, however they are not alone." Katase said, as his eyes narrowed a bit "He has also hired a team of Local Triad forces to assist in the attack to...Purge the area of JLF sympathizers."

Everyone was shocked, knowing that almost, if not all of Shinjuku was supportive to the JLF, and were clearly anti-PREA/Earth Alliance.

"They're gonna massacre the entire area!" said a horrified Kallen.

"And Triad's gonna help them carry it out," growled a JLF pilot, "And I bet they'll use this as propaganda to get the people to turn on us,"

"Exactly," Katase said, "Which is why we are mobilizing to defend Shinjuku, and to evacuate the civilians here. Our headquarters has enough space to hold them here until we can find them somewhere safe to stay. However, this operation has another purpose." The others rose there eyebrows as the general continued.

"Not only has Clovis ordered the attack, but he is personally overseeing and commanding the EAF/PREA Forces for himself," he said, "This is a golden opportunity, if we can eliminate Clovis from the picture, the command structure of the EAF's forces here in Japan will be disrupted and thrown into Chaos until a new commander can take over. Though our primary objective is to save civilians, our secondary objective is the assassination of Clovis Lamperouge." Many in the room actually smiled at that as Katase continued.

"We take him out, we could disrupt the chain of command in the PREA, as well as the Earth Alliance," he said as he surveyed those who were present at the briefing.

"Why not leave the assassination of Clovis to me General Katase?" requested Lelouch, "My squadron and I can cause major disruptions and friction between Clovis's forces and the Triad forces he hired."

Katase rubbed his chin and thought about Lelouch's request as he had heard of Lelouch's tactics but hadn't seen them up close and personal.

"Alright, Lieutenant Lamperouge," Katase said thoughtfully, "We'll leave taking out Clovis to you and your squadron."

"I am most grateful," Lelouch said gracefully, "You will not be disappointed with my tactics."

"Sir," Jordan spoke up, "Exactly how are we going to be evacuating the civilians? I mean, we're trying to save well over 15,000 people, how are we going to get them all out in time?"

"Simple, by any means necessary," Katase said, "The Terminal Ikaruga, along with several of our own land Battleships are going to be used to help evacuate all of the civilians."

Jordan's and the others eyes widen at that, "You have land battleships?" the pilot of the Dagger Gundam said.

"I didn't know the JLF had any land battleships, due to just being a resistance group," Suzume said, completely surprised.

"We have a few, but they're all either ships like ZAFT Lesseps-class, Petrie-class, or ISAF Rommel-class." The general answered, "But they still get the job done."

"And the Ikaruga is one of the next ships of the Morningstar-class," Lelouch said, "It can carry even more civilians, so that's not a problem."

"Exactly," The General said, "As for our deployment, we shall have our forces spread out around the outskirts of Shinjuku, while we hold off the EAF and Triad Forces, our ships will begin evacuating the civilians. No matter what happens, we must hold the line or many people are going to die today." The pilots nodded in understanding.

"If they're no questions...," he said only to be interrupted by the man who came in with him and Tohdoh.

"As a matter of fact, sir. I do," the man, Josui Kusakabe, said, "Why are they here?" pointing towards Jordan, Keisei, Suzume, Matthew and Flay.

"They've volunteered to fight with us Kusakabe," Katase said, and held up his hand, "And I don't want to hear about it, we had this argument before when they arrived. And I don't want to repeat myself, understood?" Kusakabe growled lowly in his throat before he nodded reluctantly, Katase then turned to the assembled pilots.

"The mission starts at 0600, three hours before the enemy's ETA. If they're no more questions, then this briefing is over...dismissed," he finished, and the group of pilots left the briefing room

_**0-0-0**_******-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Meanwhile **

**In Benadiya **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

"Aw come on Roux, not chili sauce again," whined Rengi. "You always make me eat my Doner Kebabs with chili sauce."

"Buck up and take it like a man," Roux said as she put chili sauce on Rengi's Doner Kebabs. "Well, I'm at least gonna put some yogurt sauce on my kebabs, " Rengi said as he put some yogurt sauce on the kebabs to go with the chili sauce. "Oh, you're being such a sissy Rengi," teased Roux before taking a bite out of her meal.

"I just hope Commander Waltfeld or Silver aren't tailing us again." Rengi chuckled at that, "Oh don't worry, I had Silver continue the Silver Tiger's training, while I had Aisha distract Andy by having him take her to that Yakitori joint on the other side of town," Roux blinked at her boyfriend's words, "How did you get her to do that?" she asked, and Rengi smirked, as he then placed a hand behind the lavender-haired beauty and brought her forward resulting in him kissing her.

Roux's eyes widened before she relaxed and returned the kiss. The two stayed like that for a couple minutes before they broke apart. "Now that would be telling, now would it?" he said, and continued eating his meal.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Roux before she slyly put some chili sauce in Rengi's tea.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Nearby **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Three Blue Cosmos supporters watched Rengi and Roux with their date and saw their target... ahem, I mean targets. "There they are," whispered one Blue Cosmos .

"The two traitors who betrayed the human race and sided with the space monsters."

"Damn traitors," snarled another Blue Cosmos. "Get ready to burn in hell you fucking traitors to the human race."

"Let's get the fireworks started already," insisted a third Blue Cosmos members.

"The longer we take, the less a chance we have for collecting the reward for the bodies of those traitors."

"Humph, and they dare call themselves Naturals," snarled the second Blue Cosmos member.

But, unknown to the terrorists, they were being watched by a pair of silver robotic eyes that flashed.

The owner of the eyes belonged to a robot that was 6 feet tall, and looked like Rengi's Silver Frame Astray. This was Silver, Rengi's constant and most trustworthy companion, besides Roux of course. He studied the Blue Cosmos attackers and quickly analyzed their weapons and then readied himself to fight the assassins.

"Now it's time you burned in fuckin hell, you damn traitors," the first Blue Cosmos assassin said as he readied to fire the first salvo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Down at the cafe **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Rengi was about to take a sip from his chili sauce spiked drink, when he felt a familiar feeling that saved him multiple times before as his eyes widened in alarm.

"Roux! Hit the dirt!" he yelled as he grabbed his girlfriend and turned the table over just as the missile fired and impacted right in front of them. Then, three men armed with assault rifles burst into the street and began to fire.

"Death to all Space Monsters and Traitors!" shouted one of them as he and his cohorts fired their guns into the air, as civilians panicked, and ZAFT personnel, dressed in civilian attire and drawing their own weapons, appeared.

"For the Preservation of our Pure and Blue World!" shouted another.

"I swear those guys are PISSING ME OFF!" snarled Rengi as he drew his sword getting ready to fight the Blue Cosmos assailants, while Roux pulled out a pistol from under her blouse.

"You're not the only one Rengi," Roux said as the BC thugs continued to fire indiscriminately at anything that moved. "Good thing their aim sucks though."

As the battle ensued, another member of the Silver Tigers team showed up from a distance. She had tropical green hair, lavender eyes, wore a white EA uniform and also had silver stripes on her face and running down her arms from her shoulders like the other members of the Silver Tigers.

She sported an Israeli Tavor S.T.A.R. 21 medium range sniper rifle, another Israeli made weapon which was a Desert Eagle and a sword that looked like the Master Sword from Zelda as she wanted to carry a sword like Rengi and most of the other Silver Tigers. She was a Coordinator who was from Jerusalem, Israel in the Eurasian Federation and had been kidnapped by Gerard Garcia's men at the age of 11 and forced to help build mobile suits at Artemis after ZAFT and the ISAF rolled out their first mass production mobile suits. The same Coordinator who had escaped from Artemis.

Her name was Naomi Hisato and she wanted to destroy Blue Cosmos just as much as Rengi and Roux. She eventually escaped by building her own Mobile Suit using the spare parts of the other CAT-X1 series. She fled aimlessly throughout the Earthsphere until her food rations ran out, and then she was picked by a ZAFT patrol the next day, exhausted, and sleep deprived. She then joined ZAFT and was assigned to the Silver Tigers.

Naomi set up a nest for her to work in and set up her sniper perch. The first shot was directed at a BC assassin that tried to creep up on Roux from behind and then switched to taking out those who had RPGs on the roofs near her comrades.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**With Andrew and Aisha **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Andrew and Aisha were enjoying their evening out together and playfully feeding grilled chicken skewers to each other in between Andrew's attempts to fish for a kiss.

Before Andy could successfully get a kiss from Aisha, the sounds of gunfire could be heard and the couple saw smoke coming from near the cafe and figured that Blue Cosmos was making another attempt to terrorize the citizens of Benadiya.

"Not again," Aisha said with an edge, "Will they ever stop?"

Andrew sighed at that, "You know, as well I do, Aisha, that Blue Cosmos will never stop committing these acts," he said, "They don't even care if other Naturals get hurt. To them, the people here are traitors,"

"Sir!" said a voice and Andrew turned and saw DaCosta running toward him with a group of ZAFT Olive Shirt Foot Soldiers.

"What's the status DaCosta?" he asked his subordinate who saluted. "Sir, Ensign Canaver and Ensign Louka are under attack by Blue Cosmos assassins,"

"Oh good god, not that outrageous charge of 'treason against the human race' again," Aisha moaned as she threw the last of her grilled chicken kebabs on her plate. "Now I've lost interest in eating."

"Uh Commander, there's more," said DaCosta. "Silver and Crewman Hisato have already begun to engage the Blue Cosmos insurrectionists."

"Let's hope they can clean up those Blue Cosmos thugs," Andrew said to Aisha.

"Better yet, call in the cavalry to help them out," suggested Aisha. Andrew though about that, "DaCosta, get a squad and head over there and help Canaver with those clowns...though, I doubt he'll need it since he's not a...normal Natural," he said, and the ZAFT soldiers nodded.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Meanwhile **

**Cafe **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Damn Sniper!" A Blue Cosmos Terrorist cursed as another of their comrades fell back with a bullet in his head.

"Someone take that bastard out!"

"I got him, second building top floor!" A B.C thug with an RPG said as he hefted it, aiming it at the sniper. However, before he could even pull the trigger, the sound of machine gun fire erupted behind him, and he fell down to the ground dead, his back littered with holes.

"What the hell?" The first B.C member said, before looking at the source and his eyes widened in both shock and horror, seeing what could only be described as a miniaturized, human sized Gundam-type M.S.

Silver snapped together his gun launcher and high energy beam rifle, that he was able to bring with him along with just beam saber, together and formed the anti-armor shotgun targeting three BC members preparing fire RPGs on his creator and friend.

Silver's anti-armor shotgun was dead-on as three RPG carriers were killed and their RPGs went off and exploded in the sky. Then Silver gently hovered to the ground and drew his beam saber, drawing the attention of remaining BC grunts.

"Oh my god, that thing has its own beam saber!" exclaimed a BC grunt before feeling like Darth Maul and getting sliced in half. Rengi saw that Silver had joined the battle and joined up with his partner.

"Hey Silver," Rengi said to his partner, "This is one of those times that I'm glad you disobeyed my instructions."

Silver flashed his eyes in acknowledgment then pointed to Rengi's sword making a pulling gesture as he wanted Rengi to draw his sword. Rengi did as Silver asked as he pulled out his sword ready to do battle with a new maneuver they had been practicing.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Meanwhile **

**Japan **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The hanger of the Narita JLF base was abuzz with activity as men and women prepared the Mobile Suits for combat. Mobile Suits were mobilizing and leaving, while the JLF prepared to head for Shinjuku. In the hanger, Keisei, Suzume, Jordan, Matthew and Flay were gathered around their machines.

"Alright, our primary objective here is to save the civilians!" Keisei said, "The General has allowed us to hitch a ride to Shinjuku on the Ikaruga, its just like the Morningstar. The JLF doesn't have the resources to hold off both Triad and the EAF at once for too long, so this evacuation can't take too much time. And remember people: This isn't space, this is on Earth, so we have to worry about collateral damage, and Gravity."

Then Jordan spoke up "The Keisan, Dagger, and Flay's Patriot are capable of flight, so their not much of a problem." he said, "However, I'm still working on improving Matt and Suzume's GINNs' thrusters to allow atmospheric flight, so you two will be limited on the ground for now." The two shrugged a bit at that.

"No problem. Besides I wanna have some ground action anyway," Matt said, and Suzume nodded. "I wonder how my team back, will react when they see my GINN fighting, alongside the JLF?" she asked no one in particular while Keisei smiled.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be surprised," he said, "after all, an orange painted GINN fighting with the JLF will look odd to those in ZAFT."

"We're getting ready to move out," C.C. informed the group. "Lelouch's unit requires Keisei, Matthew and Suzume."

"As for Jordan Takeo and Flay, " said Lloyd as he entered the hangar. "You two will be my additional divisors."

"Divisors?" asked Flay in confusion. "You mean you already have a divisor?"

"Yup, he's a bright young man and friend of Lieutenant Lamperouge," answered Lloyd. "His name is Suzaku Kururugi."

"He pilots a mobile suit that Lloyd and I developed together," Cécile added as she joined the conversation. "But we were hoping to be part of the operation," huffed Jordan.

"I've talked with General Katase and he agreed to have you and Miss Mizutori temporarily join up the Special Corps.," Lloyd said cheerfully. Jordan blinked at that, "The Special Corps?" he asked curiously, and Lloyd nodded. "Yes, the main reason that the General assigned you and Miss Mizutori to the Special Corps is that you would be more safer there, than with the Regular Units...Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe, most of all," he said the Lt. Colonel's name with a slight irritation. Keisei sighed at that, "So he's still the same asshole as he was back then?," he said, and Lloyd nodded "Unfortunately...yes," he said, as Keisei grumbled a bit.

"I swear...I bet he still sees my mission to rid Japan and the Earth Sphere of Blue Cosmos as a 'betrayal'," he growled out, "He and his family have always tried to find an excuse to have my clan labeled as traitors," He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned toward Suzume.

"Keisei-kun, we should get to our machines and be ready for the operation," Suzume said to her fiance. "At least we're not with Kusakabe's unit during the op."

"That's true my love," Keisei said with a smile as he put his hand on Suzume's left cheek. "And you're right we should get to our machines before..."

"Lloyd, Miss Cécile," called a teenage boy about 17 years old with brown hair, olive eyes and was wearing an EA flight suit with the EA patches removed, "My mobile suit's controls aren't working and the calibrations are off again." Lloyd sighed in irritation as he heard the young pilot complain about problems with his mobile suit. He had been trying to create a new mobile suit using data from intelligence reports on the Heliopolis G-Weapons with little success.

"Seriously Suzaku, how do you get into these situations?," he said to the young pilot who rubbed behind his head sheepishly, "Alright, let's take a look," With that, the MS Engineer and the pilot went back to the latter's mobile suit.

"Hey, wait for me!" called out Jordan as he followed the engineer and the Japanese MS pilot.

Matthew sighed as he saw his brother follow the two, "There he goes," he said, "My brother, the Mobile Suit otaku," he said, while everyone chuckled, or in the girl's case, giggled. "Alright, let's get in our machines," Keisei said, and the others nodded before they began to board their machines.

"Keisei-kun," Keisei heard his name, turned and saw Suzume was giving him a concerned look, "I know how you feel about Kusakabe...but please, try to think of the mission before your personal feelings about him,"

Keisei nodded at that, and gave his lover a kiss on the cheek, "I know my beautiful robin," he said, "Now, Let's get going,"

Suzume nodded and the two went to board their respective mobile suits.

Flay went to follow Jordan, because she too was part of the Special Corps for now.

"But why were Jordan and I be assigned to the Special Corps?" Flay asked herself before noticing Marianne Lamperouge walking behind her.

"I'm sure that it wasn't General Katase that had you assigned to the Special Corps," Marianne answered Flay.

"If I had to guess, I'd say your grandmother had General Katase assign you to the Special Corps. As for Jordan Takeo, I believe that Rakshata had requested him to be assigned to the Special Corps for assistance with developing new mobile suits."

"Oh I see," Flay said softly. Marianne smiled and placed her hand on the young red-head, causing the girl to turn toward her.

"Don't worry, at least you'll be in the same unit with him and not in that overconfident fool Kusakabe's Banzai Regiment," she said, and Flay blinked at that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Flay as she gave a slight nod.

"My son, Lieutenant Lelouch Lamperouge has a plan to ensure that Kusakabe gets killed during the op," Marianne said to Flay. "He'll be doing General Katase a favor by getting rid of Kusakabe."

"It... it just doesn't seem like we should be stooping low to Rau Le Creuset's level in getting rid of people," Flay said as Jordan came to get her.

"I agree with that," Marianne replied with a gentle smile,"But there are some things that can't be helped."

Flay sighed, but then smiled as Jordan arrived.

"Hey Flay, let's get saddled up," he said, and Flay nodded as they headed to their mobile suits with Marianne smiling at the sight of the two teenagers. She then turned and headed back to her ship.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Meanwhile **

**Back in North Africa **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The last of the BC terrorists falls down dead, after being sliced by Rengi's Butterfly Edge sword. Said ZAFT soldier then swiped his blade, resulting in most of the blood flicking off and onto the ground. The young man then sheathed his weapon as he looked at the damage caused by the attack.

He sighed as a few ZAFT Olive Shirts began to place the bodies of the group in one pile, while placing the bodies of innocent civilians who were caught in the crossfire in a more organized line. He saw Roux talking to DaCosta, as she was inspecting of the BC thugs weapons, giving it a scrutinizing look.

"Dammit. This was the fourth time this month," he said, barely keeping the edge out of his voice. "These guys are like damn cockroaches, they just keep coming back!"

"Yeah...if only we could find where their leader is," Roux commented as she inspected the weapons, "Weapons here are clearly of Triad make...no surprise there. If we want to stop these guys, we need to find out where the local Triad H.Q is at, and fast." Rengi nodded at that, as Andrew and Aisha came up to them, along with Naomi Hisato, with her Tavor slung over her back.

"Geesh! What a mess," Andrew said, "I can't believe Blue Cosmos would cause this much damage just to get you two," he said. Rengi nodded at that, "Well, considering how they see me as a 'traitor to the Human Race'," he said, "I believe they're getting more crazy by the minute," Andrew chuckled at that until they heard Naomi gasp, and turned to see her grabbing and looking at one assault rifles that the terrorists had. "Naomi?" Roux asked in concern, "What is it?"

"This...this is a..," Naomi said, as she looked at the firearm, "This is a weapon that was designed in my country," The others were surprised at that, as she continued, "This the IMI Micro Galil. But, they were supposed to have been all destroyed after the Reconstruction War."

The Desert Tiger gave a look at the weapon that Naomi identified.

"Sounds like an interesting weapon," said Andrew, "DaCosta secure all the weapons that the hit squad had with them. Rengi, I'm sure that Silver will probably require a recharge, so take him back to base for recharge and get ready for our next mission."

"Yes sir," acknowledged Rengi. "Come on let's go Roux."

"Yeah, I've had enough excitement for one night," agreed Roux. DaCosta ordered the retrieval of the terrorists' weapons.

"Man, Blue Cosmos must be getting desperate if they have to use old Israeli weapons," commented DaCosta. "Hey Hisato, how much do you think these weapons would fetch for the right collector?"

"I dunno myself," answered Naomi. "But once they've been examined, I'm planning on taking them to keep because I've been securing weapons from my home country."

"That'll be up to the Commander," said DaCosta. "In the meantime, we should get going. We've got a mission tonight."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Meanwhile Desert Dawn Base **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"This is our front-line base. Our homes are in the towns," said Sahib, as he and the E.A and ISAF/Terminal officers entered the 'Headquarters' of the Desert Dawn. "At least, if they haven't been burned to the ground. Tassil, Moula, and even as far as Benadiya. Our group is all volunteers."

"While this area may be under the domination of ZAFT, it's not like they have enough forces can control the entire desert. Yet only three days ago ZAFT conquered the Victoria Base. Since then, they've extended their control over the area."

"Did you say Victoria?" asked Natarle, startled, just as much as the others were in the room.

"Yeah," Ryu said, "That makes Panama the only E.A Friendly Mass Driver around now."

Trisha nodded at that, "And it's only a matter of time before the E.A. loses it. And if Panama should fall, Blue Cosmos will be become more dangerous and desperate," she then looked at the map. More specifically, the Falklands, and the islands of the Orb Union, "And that means they will try to force ISAF to side with the E.A., or invade, just like they did in South America,"

Sahib nodded at that, "True...but, it won't be easy for them," the people looked at him, "From what I heard, the ISAF Armed Forces have deployed three more MS Battalions, two Naval Task Forces, and 4 Mobile Infantry Brigades, plus 6 Terminal Mobile Suit Squads," he said, and Mu whistled at that.

"Dang, not taking any risks are they?" he said, clearly surprised at the amount of troops the ISAF now has stationed in the Falklands.

Trisha smiled at that, "We're always prepared if the shit hits the fan," she said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Tassil **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

"Well sir, there's the town of Tassil," DaCosta said to Andrew as said ZAFT Commander was accompanied by Rengi, Silver and Naomi.

"Do we have to burn down the town just lure out Desert Dawn, sir?" asked Naomi as she had a look of concern on her face.

"I have no intention of killing the women, children and elderly," answered Andrew.

"Let's just take away weapons sir," suggested Rengi as Silver and DaCosta looked at him with interest.

"Explain yourself," commanded Andrew.

"If we take away their ability to resupply, we can engage Desert Dawn and the Terminal forces," began Rengi "Once the weapons are taken away, we come in and occupy the town. This will draw out Desert Dawn... and hopefully the Archangel as well as the Strike."

Andrew set his chin on his left as he thought about this strategy Rengi suggested. It seemed risky to undertake, but if it drew out Desert Dawn, they might be able to capture the resistance group and end the fighting between them. Without Desert Dawn, the Archangel and Morningstar would be easy picking for the occupation forces in North Africa.

"Alright Ensign Canaver you have a go to carry out this plan of yours," Andrew announced to Rengi. "Rule 32?" Rengi asked the Desert Tiger.

"Rule 32," Andrew answered with a slight nod, "Take Hisato with you and tell Silver to leave his body here."

"Yes sir," acknowledged Rengi, "Come on Naomi, Silver. It's Rule 32." Silver flashed his eyes and followed Rengi as well as Naomi as she sighed and shook her head.

For Naomi, Rule 32 had to be the weirdest rule she ever heard. But she would follow that rule to the letter.

Once Rengi and Silver reached Astray Silver Frame, Silver flashed his eyes as the AI went into his mobile suit body. Once he was inside his mobile suit body, he flashed the eyes of the mobile suit to acknowledge he was in his mobile suit body.

Naomi went and boarded her Hyperion Verde Gundam which she was lucky to keep after she surrendered to ZAFT and joined the Silver Tigers. She watched Silver leave his smaller human sized body into his mobile suit body and sighed out of jealousy. She too wanted to have her own partner like Silver was Rengi's partner. She tried to construct her own partner but failed miserably.

"Hey Rengi, do you think you could help me build my own partner like your partner Silver?" Naomi asked over a private channel.

"I'll think about it," answered Rengi. "But right now isn't the best time to be asking about that."

Naomi sighed knowing what he meant, as the two machines moved forward towards the sleeping town of Tassil.

But, before they could get a few yards in MS standards...

BOOOM!

"WHAT THE HELL!?" shouted Rengi as explosions started to erupt from the town, "Commander! The village is under attack!"

"Yeah! I can see that!" Andrew said as he saw the explosions, "Change of plans! I'm sending in the rest of the Tigers! Get over there and stop whoever it is that's attacking Tassil!"

"Got it!" Rengi said and the Silver Astray and Hyperion Verde Gundam launched into the sky. Rengi praying that they'd make it in time.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Back at the Desert Dawn Base **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

"So, besides ZAFT, what's Triad's fighting strength?" Murrue asked Sahib, and the Guerrilla leader sighed.

"We're not sure," he said, "So far we only see ten mobile suits, mostly bought or stolen M.S. units from either the ISAF or ZAFT. Whenever we engage them, or vice versa, and we're able to destroy a few of them, new units would just take their place," he then sighed, "And we don't where there base is either," The officers all groaned at that.

"Well, that makes our job harder," Canard said, as he rubbed his temple.

"Sahib!" exclaimed a Desert Dawn soldier.

"What is it?" asked Sahib.

"It's Tassil!" exclaimed the Desert Dawn soldier. "It's under attack!" The officers eyes widened when they heard that Tassil was under attack.

"Damn it, fine time for the Desert Tiger to attack while we're away," snarled another Desert Dawn soldier.

"It's not the Desert Tiger attacking Tassil," said the second Desert Dawn soldier, "The Desert Tiger and his Silver Tigers are defending Tassil."

"Well, that's unexpected to hear," said Mu as he joined the conversation.

"There's one more thing to report," said the first Desert Dawn soldier.

"What's that?" asked Sahib.

"There's another Gundam-type mobile suit with the Silver Tigers," answered the Desert Dawn soldier.

"It appears to be like one of the G-Weapons that ZAFT acquired from Artemis." Murrue and the others blinked at that,

"A G-Weapon from Artemis?," she said, confused and Ryu answered her.

"Terminal agents in ZAFT informed us of Eurasia building new units in the Artemis Asteroid Base before it was captured by ZAFT," the Dragon of Endymion said, "In fact, they look similar to your Gundams," that caused the Terminal/EA/ISAF officers eyes to widen.

"You're kidding?" Natarle said in shock.

Trisha sighed at that, "It appears we were not the only ones who had agents in the G-Weapon project," said the captain of the Morningstar.

"We'll have time to think about that later," Mu said, "We have to get to Tassil and help those people," he said, and everyone nodded.

Canard looked to Trisha and she gave a slight nod which Canard returned and ran back to the Morningstar.

Murrue gave the same slight nod to Mu who also returned the nod and ran back to the Archangel which got the attention of those off duty from both ships and they ran back to their respective ships. Canard arrived on the Morningstar and got the pilots ready to launch into battle.

"Are we dealing with ZAFT?" Canard asked Trisha as she was still in the Desert Dawn's base.

"No, ZAFT has taken up defensive positions to protect Tassil," answered Trisha.

"Protecting it?" asked Canard as he was dumbfounded. "That's... a first for the Desert Tiger."

"Also, the Silver Tigers have another Gundam-type mobile suit," said Amanda as she joined in the briefing.

"Another Gundam-type mobile suit?" asked Dean in shock, "How does a ZAFT unit get lucky and acquire two Gundam-type mobile suits?"

"Don't forget Commander Van Garret," began Monica. "The Le Creuset team has five Gundam-type mobile suits. The four Gundams from Heliopolis and a G-Weapon they got from Artemis."

"Well according to the Desert Dawn scout, the Silver Tigers second Gundam-type mobile suit looks like the G-Weapons ZAFT acquired at Artemis," added Amanda. "ISAF scientists just received one of the G-Weapons from Artemis by ZAFT."

"That's good to know they handed over one of their prizes to us," Canard said as his Cavalier was being moved to the catapult. "It would be nice if some of our bases could have Lightwave shields."

"Yeah, but then the base personnel would get lazy," said Yumi, as her own Cavalier was loaded onto the other catapult, "I think that kind of tech would be better used as a shield for a mobile suit."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**On the Aztec **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Zar sat in his office as he looked over the previous battle. The Archangel and Morningstar got away and were now in Andrew Waltfeld's backyard. Most of the ZAFT pilots and officers were celebrating their recent victory. The infamous 8th Fleet finally was all but wiped out and Halberton was burning in hell, according to Le Creuset. That comment earned Le Creuset a nasty glare that could've killed him in an instant. Halberton might've been on the opposite side, but he had earned Zar's respect as a commander.

For 15 minutes, he looked over the battle and studied the tactics used in the battle until the bridge buzzed his office.

"Yes, what is it?" Zar asked the bridge.

"Sir, we've completed the sweep and picked up all dead and wounded," reported Frow Bow, the CIC officer.

"Excellent work," replied Zar as he rubbed his temples.

"But sir there's something else you should know," said Frow.

"What would that be?" asked Zar as he was about to take drink of some Scotch

"A recovery team found an escape pod," answered Frow, "Inside the escape pod was a man who claimed to be Earth Alliance Admiral Lewis Halberton."

Zar's eyes widened when he heard that Halberton was still alive and he spat out what Scotch had entered his mouth.

"Well... that's real shocking to hear," Zar said to himself while the COM was still open.

"Uh, sir?" asked Frow.

"Sorry. Where is he now, Frow?" he asked the Green Coat CIC operator, who blinked.

"Uhh, he's in the infirmary, sir," Frow said, and Zar nodded.

"As soon as the Doc is done with his patient, have him brought to my office," he said and Frow nodded, and the link was cut. The ZAFT ace then sighed.

"Well, this has certainly turn into a interesting day," he said in exasperation, as he took another swig of his scotch. Wondering what new 'surprises' will happen down the road.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Tokyo, Japan, Republic of East Asia**

**In a Hard Rock Café**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Alright does everyone know the plan?" asked Cornelia Lamperouge as she brushed her dark pink hair to the side.

"Yes Sister," answered Euphiema Lamperouge, Cornelia's sister, as she thought about the cute boy from the JLF she met. "But do you really think that it's necessary to kill Clovis? I mean, he is our brother after all."

"He may be our brother," Cornelia began, "but it doesn't excuse the fact that he's had civilians rounded up for baseless and outrageous charges and executed.

"You're referring to charges like that one kid, who joined ZAFT, is wanted for, right?" asked Villeta Nu as she looked to her superior officer.

"That's just outrageous," commented Jeremiah Gottwald as he took a sip of his beer. "Every person should be entitled to join whatever organization they wish to join for whatever reason they decide."

"Not to mention they had us sweep the murder investigation of Gutenbergs under the rug and falsify that it was the work of Coordinators," Gilbert Guilford snarled before taking a sip of his drink. "Blue Cosmos has to pay."

"And they will, Guilford," Cornelia said calmly. "But our first step is to rally the the rest of the Pure Bloods.

Cornelia looked to Jeremiah and asked him, "Are your Pure Bloods willing to fight against the Radicals of the Earth Alliance?"

Jeremiah gave a slight nod and answered, "Yes, they're ready and willing to fight against the Radicals. Most of them have received the new 105 Daggers that Command sent us along with the various Striker Packs."

"What about the... special request we made to General Revil?" asked Guilford.

"Worry not, Captain," Villeta answered for Jeremiah, "the three special Heliopolis Ground type models arrived yesterday. But I don't see why you wanted them instead just modifying some of the new 105 Daggers we got."

"We wanted them so that Clovis can think the the five G-Weapons built at Heliopolis weren't the only G-Weapons constructed and weren't built at Heliopolis."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Patriot-112**_**: And Done! Another chapter in the bag! **

_**NEBSparky86**_**: Awesome to know! Stay tuned readers! ^_^ **

_**117Jorn**_******:**** And also, we have a new MS for you, from NEBSparky! If you please? **

_**NEBSparky86**_**: You got it. Here's the new MS: **

**Hyperion Verde Gundam **

**Model number: **CAT1-X1/V

**Code name: **Hyperion Verde Gundam

**Unit type: **prototype attack use mobile suit

**Manufacturer: **Earth Alliance (Eurasian Federation)

**Operator: **ZAFT (Silver Tigers)

**First deployment: **C.E. 71

**Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Dimensions: **head height 16.9 meters** Weight: **max gross weight 54.7 metric tons

**Armor materials: **unknown

**Powerplant: **ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown

**Propulsion: **unknown

**Equipment and design features: **sensors, range unknown;

**Fixed armaments: **2 x multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; "Armure Lumiere" mono-phase Lightwave shield, can be used as arm-mounted shield or 360 degree barrier, 2 x "Forfanterie" beam cannon, mounted on backpack, positioned over shoulders in use.

**Optional Armaments: **2x Kaj Type 70 Beam sabers, stored on main body, hand carried in use, RFW-99 "Zastava Stigmate" beam sub-machine gun, stored hip armor, hand carried in use.

**Technical/Historical Notes: **During her time in captivity at Artemis, Naomi is forced to help the Eurasian Federation establish a mobile suit program because her background in mechanical engineering. During the 6 years at Artemis Naomi and other engineers successfully build the first of the Hyperion mobile suits to be built at Artemis. Unknown to Garcia and the commanders of Artemis, Naomi Hisato secretly builds a Hyperion Gundam for herself to use. Naomi dubs this Hyperion unit as Hyperion Verde after the Jungle Green color of her hair. Hyperion Verde has a couple weapons similar to the six Hyperions built for Eurasia's mobile suit program. A day before the attack on Artemis, Naomi and Hyperion Verde escape from Artemis only to be picked up by the Silver Tigers, whom she joined.

**Appearance: **Same appearance as the CAT1-X series mobile suits from Gundam SEED X Astray. The faceplate is gender neutral.

___**NEBSparky86**_**: There you go! A new MS for the Silver Tigers. See ya later! **

_**Patriot-112**_**: Excellent! Until next time!**

**Sparky's note: I added in some additional characters from Code Geass as Patriot and Jorn were planning on doing in the next chapters to come. Lelouch, C.C. Marianne, the current JLF staff and the three engineers were in the original Nation of Ice Revisioned. I just added the additional Code Geass characters as planned by Patriot and Jorn... a little bit earlier than planned.**

**Everyone: Ja ne! Enjoy the chapter and please review all the chapters if you can. Thank you! ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**NEBSparky86: Hey there readers. We're here with another chapter of Nation of the Ice Revisioned. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Patriot-112: Yes! Because in this one we will dive deeper into Triad's Presence in North Africa.**

_**Phase 16: The Long Arm of Evil**_

_(Last time, on Gundam SEED: Nation of the Ice)_

_"Uh, sir?" asked Frow._

_"Sorry. Where is he now, Frow?" he asked the Green Coat CIC operator, who blinked._

_"Uhh, he's in the infirmary, sir," Frow said, and Zar nodded._

_"As soon as the Doc is done with his patient, have him brought to my office," he said and Frow nodded, and the link was cut. The ZAFT ace then sighed._

_"Well, this has certainly turn into a interesting day," he said in exasperation, as he took another swig of his scotch. Wondering what new 'surprises' will happen down the road._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**On Board the **_**Aztec**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The mechanics were still doing repairs to the mobile suits after the fierce battle with the 8th Fleet. Attention was especially given to Sayla's GuAIZ as the GuAIZ head had been shot off by a Yeti that tried to coordinate a double team attack with his partner before he got caught by Sayla's restrictor, got pulled in and was skewered. As the Yeti got reeled in before getting skewered, it fired off a round that blew the head off Sayla's GuAIZ. Sayla wasn't happy that her GuAIZ was beheaded. She looked at her GuAIZ and then closed her eyes for a brief second and shook her head.

"Excuse me ma'am," one of the mechanics said to Sayla as they got her attention.

"Yes?" asked Sayla as she was snapped out of her slight daze.

"We have a replacement head to put on your GuAIZ," answered the first mechanic.

"You do?" Sayla asked as her eyes brightened.

"Yup, turns out we have a head from that Eurasian G-Weapon that self-destructed," answered the second mechanic. "We can put it on if you want. Or we can use a GINN head instead."

Sayla thought about it for a moment and nodded as she knew what she wanted.

"I want the head from the Eurasian G-Weapon," said Sayla. "Just make sure you paint the head to match my mobile suit. Once that's done, I'll call my mobile suit GuAIZ Gundam."

"Very good ma'am," said the first mechanic before turning to his colleagues. "Alright, let's put the G-Weapon... no put the Gundam head on Miss Sayla's GuAIZ. Be sure to paint the head so it matches the rest of the mobile suit."

The mechanics were curious at the name, but did what they were told and put the head of the Hyperion Gundam Unit 2 on the GuAIZ, not before changing the colors of the head to Sayla's personal colors. The head itself was colored black, while the v-crest was colored purple. The daughter of the Devil of Endymion could only smile at her GuAIZ's new appearance. Truthfully, the Hyperion head made the suit more intimidating.

"Not bad," she said, and then turned towards the mechanic, "Thanks, it's perfect,"

The mechanic smile before nodding and heading to do other tasks.

"_Pilot Sayla Hellfury, please report to the briefing room. Pilot Hellfury, to the briefing room," _the PA system sound, and Sayla blinked but left the hanger, heading for said destination.

"Well sounds like maybe Father has a mission for my team," Sayla said to herself as she went to the briefing room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Tassil**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Damn it," snarled Rengi as he dodged a shot at him from a Triad GINN "Which ZAFT unit is stupid enough to attack a defenseless village?"

"Not sure Rengi," answered Naomi as she activated her Hyperion Verde's Umbrella shield to block a bazooka shot. "You can ask them when we defeat them and capture them."

"Enough talking," ordered Andrew, "Let's make sure that the husbands have a home and family to return to."

"Yes sir," acknowledged the Silver Tigers as they took up defensive positions around Tassil.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Vera**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

Vera, in her Patriot Triad Custom Assault Type, scowled at the needless slaughter as she heard her 'comrades' laughter and jokes as they terrify the local townspeople. The young woman felt she was about to snap, at any minute.

"That's it," snarled Vera as she had had enough of the senseless slaughter and intentionally hit her COM to broadcast to both the villagers and the ZAFT forces. "You fucking Triad SOBs are going down hard!"

Vera then engaged the Triad forces with her Patriot Assault type. If there was one thing the Triad wasn't expecting was someone else turning on them like the one who escaped with one of their new GAT-01A1 105 Daggers.

"_What the hell's going on?!_" asked a shocked Triad member as he saw Vera attacking other Triad variants of ZAFT mobile suits.

"_It's the little bitch Bles,_" answered a Triad CGUE pilot before he got cleaved in half by Vera's sword.

The Former Triad Operative then raised her suit's Gatling shields and let loose, aiming the 28mm Vulcan cannons at the weak points of a Regular Triad Custom Patriot, mainly the elbow joints and pulled the trigger, letting loose and blowing the fore arm off the Patriot, before raising the two weapons, and nailing the neck of the Triad MS, shredding it and causing the head to fall off the MS' shoulders.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Archangel**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The crew of the Archangel were already making preparations to launch their machines. Mu's Patriot was still out of commission and so he had to fly in one of the two Skygraspers. Cornelia's Patriot was outfitted with an Aile Striker pack as was the Strike itself. Mu was the first to be launched from the Archangel following with Cornelia and Kira right behind him.

"Let's hurry and get there," Cornelia said as the three machines formed up and headed toward Tassil. The two male pilots noticed the edge in her voice.

"_Easy there Connie,"_ Mu said, only to feel the Blue Falcon's glare on him.

"I'll take it easy after I tear whoever's attacking those civilians a new asshole!" she snarled out.

"_Is she always like that Lieutenant La Flaga?_" asked Kira.

"_Uh, not all the time_," Mu answered Kira nervously.

"Put a sock in it you two," ordered Connie. "Looks like help from the Morningstar is coming too."

Kira noticed combat vehicles along with Cagalli's Patriot, Rouge and Vigilante heading towards Tassil as well.

"_Hey there you guys,_" called Arleen, "_We're here to help out as well. There's no way in hell we're going to let Tassil burn to the ground._"

"We could use all help the Morningstar can give us," Connie said as the combat group was a mile outside of Tassil.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Tassil**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_Commander we got another force coming towards Tassil, sir,_" DaCosta reported to Andrew.

"Ugh, so those bastards have more reinforcements," snarled Rengi as he was about to turn to face the new threat coming towards Tassil.

"_Easy Ensign Canaver_," DaCosta said to Rengi. "_The incoming force has the Strike, Rogue, Vigilante, some Patriots and unknown combat vehicles._"

"Really?" asked Andrew as he piloted a spare BuCUE his unit had since Roux was still waiting for her own mobile suit to be returned to her after ZAFT scientists were done tinkering with it and refused to pilot the BuCUE.

"_Yes sir," _said DaCosta, as a BuCUE pilot contacted them.

"_Commander! One of the enemy suits is turning on the others!," _he said, prompting Andrew, Rengi, and Naomi to raise their eyebrows.

"Come again?" Naomi asked in confusion.

"_A Patriot Assault Type has turned on it's comrades and is fighting against the attacking force,_" answered the BuCUE pilot.

"Whoa, that's interesting," Naomi said as she drew one of her beam sabers and sliced through a Triad GINN in half.

"Yeah it is," agreed Rengi. "Now let's drive these SOBs outta town."

As the Silver Tigers kept up the defense, the Archangel and Morningstar's compliment arrived on the scene.

[Cue NO FUTURE – (Instrumental) by Nanase Aikawa from ZOIDS Century Zero]

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived," Andrew said as he noticed the Strike rushing in to provide protection for the town. "All Silver Tigers are not to fire on the Strike and any forces that came from the _Archangel_ and _Morningstar_, is that understood?"

"_Yes sir,"_ acknowledged the Silver Tigers.

"And that goes double for the Patriot Assault Type that turned after ," the Desert Tiger added, and the Silver Tigers again acknowledged.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Kira **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Strike landed next to the town and proceeded to shoot down any mobile suit that was attacking the town. Many Triad forces were persistent in claiming lives, but none of those who tried to kill the village elder never saw Monica Kruszewski shooting them as she protected the village. Kira was relieved to see that the Green Knight was there helping out as well. Part of him thought this was a little like Valhalla, except that there were no TV cameras to record this battle.

Another 20 minutes passed and Triad forces gave up and began retreating after they failed to burn Tassil to the ground and slaughter every last person in Tassil. The others breathed a sigh of relief as all the enemy Mobile Suits departed, except the mint green/black Patriot that turned on them.

"They're leaving," Kira said.

"_Yeah, but look at the town," _Kyle said, and everyone turned and saw three quarters of the entire town of Tassil was on fire.

"_Damn, those bastards didn't hold back," _Mu growled out, while the others nodded in agreement. It was then a voice caught their attention.

"_It was because of that bastard Goodman,_" said Vera as she came on the COM. "_The name's Vera Bles I'm from Canada in the Atlantic Federation._"

"But why did you turn on your comrades?" asked Kira.

"_They were more like a bunch of bloodthirsty pricks than they were comrades,_" answered Vera. "_At any rate, I wish to defect from Triad._"

"Huh, you mean this was an attack from Triad?" asked Kira.

"_Yes,_" answered Vera. "_They were hired by that asshole Murata Azrael to slaughter everyone here and create extreme hatred between Desert Dawn and ZAFT forces_," she said, shocking the others.

"_If I had to guess, I'd say Azrael is still trying to unite the Earth under a fucking banner of hatred_," finished Vera.

"_That's sounds like the prick, alright," _Yuna said as she landed the Phoenix, "_He kept spouting all that garbage all the time. Heck, he's programmed most of his speeches into his brain washing machines," _

"_We'll have time to rant later,"_ Murrue said, as the _Archangel _and the _Morningstar _land outside of the town_, "Right now we have to assess the damage and help the injured," _

The pilots all nodded as they headed to the gathering of the Town's citizens.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With the Silver Tigers.**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

"_Sir, what should we do?"_ a BuCUE pilot asked Andrew who looked the two ships and the assortment of mobile suits before sighing.

"Let's go, everyone," he said.

"_Yes sir,_" acknowledged the Silver Tigers as they began to withdraw from Tassil.

"_Commander, we just got a call from Gibraltar, sir,_" DaCosta reported to Andrew.

"What is it DaCosta?" asked Andrew.

"_Well sir, they said they're done tinkering with Ensign Louka's Ventus Gundam,_" began DaCosta. "_Also we're receiving two pilots who are temporarily transferring from the Le Creuset team to help us sink the Archangel._"

Andrew sighed as he heard they were getting pilots from the Le Creuset team. He hoped that these pilots were at least level headed and not like the arrogant little prick Patrick Colasseur that got transferred to the Mannequin team.

"When will Gibraltar send Ensign Louka's Ventus Gundam back to us?" Andrew asked DaCosta.

"_As soon as repairs are made to the two G-Weapons that landed at Gibraltar, sir_," answered DaCosta.

"Understood," acknowledged Andrew as he saw Roux give him a slight nod acknowledging she heard the report.

Andrew returned the slight nod that Roux gave him and then looked to see Silver's smaller body sitting there in the jeep, lifeless as the AI was in his mobile suit body.

Andrew sighed again, as his borrowed BuCUE stopped next to the jeep, and he disembarked, returning the Quadruped Mobile suit to it's pilot. He then went to the jeep where DaCosta was waiting.

"Let's get going," he said, and his Lieutenant nodded as he turned on the jeep and drove off with the robot in the back, as the Mobile suits flanked their Commander's vehicle on either side.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back in Tassil**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"So, what's the damage?" Trisha said, as they gathered in a tent.

"Three quarters of Tassil has been burned to the ground," began Amanda as she read off the report. "30 people were killed and 110 were wounded, some with burns and other injuries."

"Damn Triad really went to town with Tassil," commented Murrue. "Kinda makes me wonder if joining the Earth Alliance was a good idea."

Trisha gave a slight nod of agreement at Murrue's statement. Even she regretted enlisting in the Earth Alliance. Had she known that the Earth Alliance was mostly controlled by Blue Cosmos, she would've joined the ISAF instead. Natarle gave Murrue a nasty glare for her comment about having doubts about the Earth Forces. For now though, she couldn't complain, but Natarle would talk to Murrue later.

Much of the Archangel and Morningstar's crews were tending to the wounded and had to keep the husbands from chasing after the retreating Triad forces.

"This has turned into quite the quagmire," Todd groaned out, as his prosthetic hand rubbed his temple in an attempt to prevent the headache he was expecting, "Anders just told me that some members of the Desert Dawn were attempting to steal the tank and take off to deal some 'justice',"

Dean sighed at that, "Can you blame them? Their home was burned to the ground, and some of those men lost either their wife, one of their children, or both," he said, "It was the same reaction after the Bloody Valentine. A lot of people either lost a father, mother, grandparent, uncle, aunt, son, daughter, niece, or nephew," he said, and his eyes closed shut, "Hell, I lost a sister at Junius 7,"

Everyone, including Sandra who was the only one of his team with him, became surprised by that info.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Benadiya**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Silver Tigers returned from their blown mission to assess what the _Archangel _and _Morningstar's_ next move would be. Rengi put Silver Frame in its cradle and exited the suit. Silver exited his mobile suit body into his smaller body. Silver approached Rengi and flashed his eyes as a greeting.

"Hey there Silver," Rengi said to his robotic friend. "You wondering what the hell went wrong too?"

Silver flashed his eyes as his answer. The Gundam-like robot continued to follow Rengi as they returned to Andrew's house as he and Roux were living in Andrew's home along with some of the other officers. Rengi and Roux were special because despite being Naturals, they willfully joined ZAFT and that kind of courage was something that he admired. Roux waited for Rengi so they could go to the room that they shared together. Roux certainly had something planned for that night to cheer her boyfriend up after the mission at Tassil went south.

Rengi wrapped an arm around Roux and gave her a kiss, which she returned. The two stayed like that for a couple minutes until they broke apart and looked at each other with a smile.

"Hey beautiful," Rengi said. "How about if you help me feel a little better."

Roux gave a mischievous smile as she knew what Rengi wanted. She then went to the door to make sure no one was at the door to listen or try and be a peeping tom. Once she saw no one was at the door or tried to stick a listening device close, she then got back on the bed and joined Rengi. She then proceed to get Rengi on his back. Before she could begin, an alarm went off as Andrew came on the intercom.

"Attention all personnel, Triad is returning to Tassil!," announced Andrew. "All personnel to their machines. You'll be briefed on the way."

"So close to getting laid," groaned Rengi.

"Don't worry," assured Roux. "You're not getting out of getting laid." Roux gave a reassuring smile.

"What makes you think I'd wanna get out of getting laid?" Rengi asked his lavender haired girlfriend with a big grin.

"Ensign Louka and Ensign Canaver come to the hangar immediately," announced Andrew.

Within 15 minutes Roux and Rengi were in the hangar were Roux saw that her Gundam had been returned to her and had been accompanied by two of the stolen G-Weapons from Heliopolis.

"Huh? What are the Buster and Duel doing here?" asked Roux in shock.

"So, how close were you two to getting laid?" Andrew asked the couple from behind them as he had noticed they were holding hands together.

"Uh, Commander Waltfeld!" Rengi said in a panic as he slightly jumped.

"Easy there, Rengi! I don't mind," he said elating his fears, "Remember, ZAFT was a militia before the war started, and practically still is,"

Rengi breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"Don't scare us like that!" the Ventus Gundam pilot said to her commanding officer. "But what's going on?"

"Seems that Triad is going for another attack at Tassil," answered Aisha as she donned her flight suit. "But we'll be glad to have you on the battlefield now Roux."

"Thanks Aisha," replied Roux before she looked around looking for Rengi's partner. "Hey where's Silver?"

The said robot lurched his way to the hangar and as he was a bit upset that his downloading session was interrupted for a mission.

"Hey buddy," Rengi said to Silver. "We got a mission to do."

Silver looked to Rengi and flashed his eyes in a bit of anger.

"Sorry buddy, we didn't mean to disrupt you," Rengi said to his partner with a sweatdrop on his head.

Silver didn't flash his eyes or give any form of an answer. Silver just went towards a small container, flashed his eyes and went into his mobile suit body.

"Andy, I sent that message to the _Archangel_ and _Morningstar_ just like you wanted me to do," Aisha said to Andrew.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Tassil**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Dammit! Not again!" shouted Canard as he boarded his Cavalier, "What the hell is with Triad? Haven't they killed enough?"

"_Then you obviously don't know that damn fucker Goodman," _said Vera, "_He's like a modern day version of Heinrich Himmler. He won't stop until everyone's dead_."

"We pretty much wiped out his his forces," added Arleen. "He's gotta be low on manpower."

"_Triad must be testing on their new toys_," assumed Vera. "_Damn it. He's gonna use mobile dolls on Tassil._"

"_Eh? What the hell are mobile dolls?_" asked Mu as his Patriot was fixed and ready for battle.

"_They're Mobile Suits that had been modified to act without a pilot," _Vera said, shocking the other pilots.

"Mobile suits...without pilots!?" Sandra said in a shocked tone.

"_Unfortunately the mobile dolls has been one of Triad's biggest projects,_" added Vera. "_They've looking to increase their combat strength should their manpower be depleted. I'm guessing Goodman fucked up and had to go back to get those mobile dolls._"

Everyone groaned at the thought of having to fight unmanned was not a pleasant thought on one hand. On the other hand, the defenders didn't have to worry about killing anymore people.

"_Who sent that warning to us about Triad returning?_" asked Murrue.

"_Seems like the Desert Tiger sent us that warning,_" answered Amanda.

"_What?!_" asked a stunned Cagalli. "_Why would the Desert Tiger warn us about Triad returning?_"

"We'll find out about that later," Canard said, "But right now, we need to defend Tassil! Tanya! Equip my Cavalier with the Aile Striker, along with the Shoulder unit from the Launcher Striker!"

"_Got it Commander! Equipping Aile Striker along with Launcher Shoulder unit!" _Tanya acknowledged and Canard's Cavalier is equipped with the said Striker and shoulder armament.

Cagalli asked for the Launcher Striker for her Patriot and thanks to the extended battery life, she would be out on the battlefield a bit longer than she would with a normal Patriot or some of Desert Dawn's Yetis that they had acquired through Terminal.

"_This time we're ready to protect Tassil,_" Ahmed said as he was in one of the Yetis.

"_Don't underestimate these mobile dolls,_" cautioned Vera. "_They adapt quickly and I've seen them in a battle once before. Poor bastards never lasted against the mobile dolls._"

"_Just what the hell does Triad need these things for? Do they realize that machines like these will put them out of business?" _Karl asked.

"_We don't have time for that now, Grimm,"_ said Yumi, "_Our only concern is to defend Tassil,"_

"_I know," _said Karl.

"Alright, less chit-chatting, let's get out there and kick Triad's tail," Canard said as his Cavalier loaded on the launch catapult. The Launch Signal Board changed from a red abort, to a blue launch.

"Canard Pars Harkin, Aile Cavalier. Launching!" With that the Cavalier launched out of the _Morningstar's _right launch catapult.

"_Cagalli Yula Athha, Launcher Patriot, let's go!_" Cagalli launched from the left launch catapult of the _Morningstar. _

After their mobile suits launched, Yumi's Cavalier takes it's place after Canard's Cavalier launched. It is equipped with a Schwert Gewehr from the Sword Striker, while also equipped with the Aile Striker.

While on the other launch Catapult, Robert's Cavalier is equipped with a Launcher Striker.

"_Alright Yumi, you're clear to launch!" _said Tanya, and said pilot nodded.

"_Yumi Nagase, Sword Cavalier, launching now,_" said Yumi as she launched from the Morningstar, along with the rest of the ISAF ships mobile suits, along with the _Archangel's._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With the Silver Tigers**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Uh, Commander should we be really helping the village of Tassil?" asked DaCosta.

"Why do you ask?" Andrew asked DaCosta.

"It doesn't seem right that we're helping Desert Dawn," answered DaCosta.

"_Well DaCosta, you ever think that maybe that we should focus on eliminating Triad?_" asked Rengi. Silver flashed his eyes in agreement.

"Huh, never thought of that," said DaCosta.

"_For now the enemy of our enemy are temporarily our allies_," added Roux.

"Well said Ensign Louka," replied Aisha as she joined the mission this time and acted as Andrew's gunner in his new LaGOWE mobile suit. "But something tells me that Andy might just wait and let the _Archangel_ and _Morningstar_ defeat Triad."

Andrew just smirked at Aisha's last comment. It was a good idea to let the _Archangel _and _Morningstar_ fight Triad and just watch them bash each others heads in and finish off the survivors. But Andrew wasn't that kind of commander so he was going to focus eliminating Triad even if his forces had to temporarily join up with the _Archangel_, _Morningstar_ and the Terminal forces fighting him and Triad.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile in Japan**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The JLF ships moved along the Japan Coast as they slowly headed towards Shinjuku, there were three _Lesseps-_class Land Battleships, four _Petrie-_class Land Cruisers, two _Rommel-_class Land Battleships, and leading them all was the single _Morningstar-_class Assault Battleship '_Ikaruga'_.

Jordan settled into the cockpit of the Dagger Gundam as he ran through the start-up sequence. "Alright, so we're going in first?" He asked as he turned on the TEAMCOM with the rest of his team.

"_Yeah, General Katase wants us to get to Shinjuku first, to see how much longer until Triad and the E.A show up._" Keisei answered, "_The rest of the force will be following us shortly after._"

"_I hope we're not too late..._" Flay said barely whispered.

"_We won't be,_" Matthew said, "_We're going in there, and we're saving those civilians...I'm not having a repeat of Valhalla here._"

"_Unfortunately, since you, Jordan and Miss Mizutori are part of the Special Corps, you'll have to wait until we're given the order to go out into battle from Major General Katase,_" chimed in Lloyd. "_I'm just hoping the repair work and upgrades that Mr. Takeo did for the Lancelot Gundam will be sufficient for Suzaku._"

"_Nonsense Earl Of Pudding,_" said Rakshata in a cheerful tone. "_Honestly, you should have a bit of faith in Jordan Takeo's work. If he could upgrade mobile suits that can take on the stolen G-Weapons... I mean Gundams, then surely Suzaku's mobile suit will be able to fight properly._"

"Uh, Miss Cecile, why does Miss Rakshata call Professor Lloyd, Earl of Pudding?" Jordan asked as the title Rakshata gave Lloyd was nagging at him.

"_Attention all forces, we are approaching the Shinjuku ghetto!_" announced Major General Katase. "_All forces be ready to begin the operation in 30. Triad and EA forces are likely an hour or two away from Shinjuku. Prepare to launch the Special Corps for Recon._"

"Well, that's our cue." Jordan said, "Matt, Suzume, you two are gonna have to ride on the Guuls if you wanna keep up."

"_We know,_" Suzume said with a sigh "_I hate those things, they give GINNs and CGUEs flight, but are too damn hard to maneuver with._"

"_Just deal with it for now Suzume,_" Keisei said, "_Hopefully your GINNs will get upgraded to fly soon enough._"

"Hey Suzaku, once this operation is finished," Jordan said to the Lancelot Gundam's pilot, "I'll add Hardpoints to your mobile suit so you can use Striker packs."

"_There's no need for that Mr. Takeo,_" said Rakshata proudly. "_We used the data from the Strike and then put Hardpoints on the Lancelot Gundam and we're going to do the same to the Gurren later. Alright, now mount the Aile and Sword Striker on the Lancelot Gundam._"

The Lancelot Gundam was outfitted with Aile and Sword Striker packs before Cecile outlaid the plan to the Special Corps which included Jordan, Flay, Suzaku, Matt, Keisei and Suzume.

"_Special Corps, I'm laying out the mission plan as ordered by Major General Katase,_" began Cecile. "_You are to move into the Shinjuku ghetto and evaluate the current presence and strength of Earth Alliance and Triad forces. Once information is gathered, you are to clear a beachhead at point Foxtrot 15 and remain behind at the beachhead as civilians are being evacuated from within the ghettos._"

"_Once you've gotten all the Intel on the EA and Triad's strength,_" added Lloyd, "_you'll move back here and act as a reserve force as well as ensuring that all the civilians are evacuated. Hopefully our boys can hold back the EA and Triad._"

"I have faith that the mission will be successful," said Suzaku as the Lancelot Gundam was moved to the catapult and awaited the order to launch while Jordan was right behind him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**En route to Tassil **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So Commander, are you gonna brief us on what's going on?" asked Rengi in the cockpit of Silver Frame.

"_What the hell?_" asked a surprised Dearka. "_Probie__?! Is that you in that silver Gundam?_"

"I know that voice," Rengi said as he recognized that voice. "Dearka? Is that you man?"

"_Canaver, what the hell man?!_" demanded a surprised Yzak. "_You're piloting the silver Gundam?_"

"Yzak, you too?" asked Rengi.

Yzak and Dearka's faces appeared on the visual COM of Rengi's cockpit.

"Hey there guys, long time no see," Rengi said to his friends cheerfully.

"_Rengi, do you know them?_" Roux asked her boyfriend over the COM.

"Yeah Roux, they're good friends of mine," answered Rengi. "They looked out for me in basic training and they became my friends.

Rengi looked to both ZAFT Reds on his visual COM and continued, "Guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Roux Louka."

"_Girlfriend?_" asked Dearka. "_Whoa, good for you Rengi. Have you slept with her yet?_"

"_Shut up Dearka!_" snarled Yzak. "_That's not something to ask your friends when they say they have a girlfriend._"

"_Oh no, he was close to sleeping with with her,_" Andrew answered Dearka.

"_And he would've done it had we not heard about Triad returning to Tassil,_" added Aisha.

"_Damn, I'm sorry to hear that man,_" Dearka said to Rengi.

"I thought you slept with that Frow Bow girl," Rengi said to Dearka.

"_I wish,_" replied Dearka.

"_Ahem, I was going to brief you on the mission,_" Andrew said bringing focus back on why they were heading to Tassil. "_At any rate, the both Big Angels will be moving to defend Tassil and that includes the Strike and the Morningstar's G-Weapons too."_

"_Great, now I got another chance to take out the Strike,"_ Yzak said with a grin.

"Sorry Yzak, but we're not engaging the Archangel or Morningstar in battle," interjected Rengi.

"_What?! Why not?_" asked a surprised Yzak.

"_Because they're defending Tassil too,_" answered Roux.

"_So we're joining up with the enemy just to save a town housing rebels?!_" asked an already frustrated Yzak. "_I say we just flatten the town with everyone in it, townspeople, rebels, Triad and both ships._"

"Like hell we're going to do that Joule," snapped Rengi. "Those people have already suffered enough and Triad is a much bigger threat than the Archangel and Morningstar. Better to eliminate the stronger foe with combined forces than beat each other senseless and then face Triad."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**On board the Aztec**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Zar was waiting to have a serious chat with the brains behind the Archangel and the EA's G-series Gundams. He was quite shocked to hear that Lewis Halberton had survived the battle and the _Menalos's_ destruction.

"_Excuse me sir_," Frow Bow said over Zar's private intercom.

"Yes Ensign Bow?" asked Zar as he answered the page.

"_Sir Admiral Halberton is awake and is ready to see you, sir,_" answered Frow Bow.

"Have him come to my quarters immediately," ordered Zar. "Make sure that his EA uniform is returned to him as well."

"_Yes sir_," acknowledged Frow before snapping the COM off.

Zar sighed as he was looking through the recent intelligence reports. The reports were certainly not looking good. Blue Cosmos were certainly hard at work with their same terrorist tactics. He saw that Blue Cosmos had recently attacked Benadiya and had tried to kill ZAFT's first two Naturals who had joined willingly of their own accord. Zar had met with Rengi Canaver on a few occasions and found him to be a bright boy and certainly brave enough to fight against other Naturals even though Blue Cosmos had declared him a traitor to the human race. Just then, the door buzzed and Zar turned his attention to the door, cleared his throat and said, "Enter." The door opened and in walked in EA Admiral Lewis Halberton. Zar then stood up and went over to Lewis Halberton and extended his hand out to the infamous EA admiral.

"I would like to welcome you aboard my ship the _Aztec_," Zar said to Halberton. "I was quite surprised to hear that you survived the destruction of the Menelaos."

"So am I," replied Halberton. "I take it there's a reason for you having me come to your quarters instead of being locked up in the brig."

Zar chuckled and offered Admiral Halberton a seat at his desk in which the EA Admiral accepted.

"_Excuse me for interrupting sir,_" Frow said over the COM.

"What is it now Ensign?" asked Zar as he sighed and was a bit annoyed by Frow's interruption

"_We just got a report from Intelligence from the Homeland, sir,_" Frow answered nervously. "_Patching it through to you, sir._"

Zar sighed as he prepared to receive the the Intelligence from the Homeland.

"I take a conversation was a bad idea right now," Halberton assumed as he could tell his host was a little upset.

"Oh no, it's alright," sighed Zar. "The Intel's most likely just news on the EA's movements and progression of their mobile... Oh my fascinating."

"Something wrong Zar?" asked Halberton.

"Seems Blue Cosmos is getting desperate again," answered Zar. "Seems they're hiring Triad for an attack on the Shinjuku ghetto."

"I take it this situation might be a problem for ZAFT," guessed Halberton.

"Yes, that's right," answered Zar as he gave Halberton a slight nod. "Secretly, ZAFT has been supporting the JLF and sending them advisers. But Chairman Clyne had been wanting to send a pilot down to Japan to aid with training their MS pilots."

"That would be a good idea," Halberton said to Zar. "Why not send that young man you have. The Natural that joined ZAFT willfully.

"Naturals, you mean," corrected Zar. "The Silver Tigers recruited a test pilot from Morgenroete who was piloting a G-Weapon, or Gundam as my daughter and the rest of the Le Creuset team call their mobile suits."

"So there must be something special about the young man who joined ZAFT willingly," Halberton guessed as he changed the subject.

"You'd be right about that," replied Zar. "But there's more to this young man than what is known throughout ZAFT."

Halberton raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Zar continued, "I looked at the report from Andrew Waltfeld about Rengi Canaver. Seems that his real name was Rengi Gutenberg."

"I recognize the name of Gutenberg," said Halberton. "It was the name of a moderate senator in the Atlantic Federation. Daniel Gutenberg was well loved by many who fought for equal rights for Coordinators. It was thought that Murata Azrael orchestrated the assassination of Daniel Gutenberg. Although no one has been able to prove it."

Before Zar could say something, the door knocked and someone familiar spoke up.

"Excuse me father, are you busy?" asked Sayla.

"Come in Sayla," answered Zar.

Then Sayla entered much to her surprise to see her father talking to Lewis Halberton, the admiral who was thought to be dead.

"Um, I must've come at bad time," Sayla said as she was about to exit the door.

"Oh no, you're fine," Zar said to his daughter as he held his hand up to stop her. "In fact I have a special assignment for you. What's the status of your GuAIZ?"

"The head of my GuAIZ had to be replaced," began Sayla. "I had it replaced with the head of that Eurasian Gundam that self-destructed at Artemis. So now it's called the GuAIZ Gundam now." Sayla had a big grin on her face as she said that her mobile suit had a Gundam head now.

Zar gave a slight smile when she proudly stated that her mobile suit had the Gundam head of the fallen Eurasian Gundam. Then he cleared his throat as he said, "Now then, I have a covert assignment for you as ordered by Chairman Clyne. I'm sure that you're aware of the resistance groups in Japan that are trying to secure independence from the Earth Alliance."

"Of course I am," Sayla said calmly. "The biggest group fighting for independence is the JLF. But what does that have to do with this covert assignment from Chairman Clyne?"

"Chairman Clyne has asked to send one of my best pilots down to Japan and aid the JLF in training their pilots," answered Zar. "They also wish someone to advise on production of their own mass production mobile suits, even though they have two of the best mobile suit engineers."

"Wasn't one of them an MS engineer from the ISAF?" asked Halberton as he joined the conversation.

"I'm not sure," answered Zar before looking to his daughter. "Sayla, this is Earth Alliance Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton. He was the brains behind the Gundams and the Archangel, both projects that inspired the Morningstar, the ISAF Gundams and their new mass production models."

Halberton held out his hand to Sayla in which she graciously accepted and shook.

"So what's this covert assignment from Chairman Clyne?" Sayla asked her father.

"Chairman Clyne has requested that I send one of my best pilots, that's you, to aid the JLF in logistical and covert ops against the Earth Alliance and Triad forces," explained Zar.

"M-Me?" Sayla asked her father in shock. "Go to Japan and aid the JLF? Father... I mean sir, with all due respect sir, the JLF's battle against the Earth Alliance and Triad is not our problem. We already have to deal with the Earth Alliance and now the Triad."

"I know, I know," Zar said calmly. "But if the JLF can defeat the Earth Alliance and Triad and drive them out of Japan, then we might possibly have another ally in the fight against the Earth Forces."

Sayla gave a sigh as she had two choices, either accept the assignment or deal with that idiot pilot Patrick Colasseur as he was gonna be on the _Aztec _for a while.

"You know, sir," began Sayla, "dropping down to Japan sounds like a good idea. A lot better than hanging out here with that dumbass, Colasseur."

"Good to know you like the idea," Zar said thoughtfully. "Gather your gear and one of the EA pilot suits we had recovered. Make sure you replace the EA patches with ZAFT patches."

"I'll have to remove them here, but put the ZAFT patches on when I land in Japan," Sayla replied to her father.

Zar gave a nod of approval and then said, "We're over the drop point you'll be entering Japan in 40 minutes. Recent intelligence indicates that the JLF is currently moving towards the Shinjuku ghetto to evacuate the populace before the EA and Triad, lead by Clovis Scaliger, move in attack the area."

"Yes sir," said Sayla before leaving the room.

"One last thing before you go Pilot Hellfury," Zar said to his daughter.

"Sir?" asked Sayla in confusion as she slightly tilted her head in confusion.

"Chairman Clyne has also promoted you to being a member of FAITH," finished Zar. "Consider it as some incentive to work harder."

Halberton then produced a disk which Zar and Sayla then took interest in.

"What's on that disk?" asked Sayla as she changed the subject.

"Plans for a new type of warship and new mass production mobile suits," answered Halberton. "The moderates in the Atlantic Federation and I were planning on forming a separatist movement. Start here in space and in then move to the surface and fight Triad and mostly Blue Cosmos-paid terrorist groups."

Zar thought about what Halberton had explained to Sayla and was now interested in his proposed idea.

"How about if we look at your proposed ideas later?" offered Zar. "I'm sure that even Kati would be interested in seeing what you have here."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**40 minutes later**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sayla was now wearing an EA pilot suit without the EA patches on them. The suit itself was white with purple and some black trim. Sayla's repaired and re-christened GuAIZ Gundam was descending down through Earth's atmosphere towards the Shinjuku ghetto to aid the JLF.

Sayla became nervous as the pod she was in began to rattle through rough turbulence for a few minutes. Once Sayla had cleared the atmosphere, her pod then opened to let her GuAIZ Gundam out and land so she could join the JLF in their current op.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**On the Ikaruga**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Captain Lamperouge, we just had a pod with a mobile suit descend from the atmosphere," reported the radar operator, Torres.

"Is it an Earth Forces mobile suit?" asked Marianne Lamperouge.

"No ma'am," answered Torres. "The mobile suit came down in a ZAFT descent pod ma'am."

"Contact Major General Katase right away," ordered Marianne. "We need to know if we're expecting any company from ZAFT."

"Yes ma'am," acknowledged Torres.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**JLF Land Battleship Ishiguma**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"General Katase," said radar operator Fa Yuiry, "the Ikaruga is reporting that a ZAFT descent pod has cleared the atmosphere and a ZAFT mobile suit has also appeared as well."

Katase gave a smirk as it seemed that Chairman Clyne had accommodated his request for additional help from ZAFT. The only other people who knew about ZAFT secretly supporting the JLF were the Four Holy Swords, Lady Akarui and the two MS engineers.

"Looks like the support I requested from Chairman Clyne is here," said Katase before looking to Fa. "Open a channel to the ZAFT mobile suit."

"Yes sir," acknowledged Fa as she opened a COM line to the ZAFT mobile suit.

"_Attention to the JLF forces, this is ZAFT FAITH Special Forces Operative Sayla Hellfury contacting local JLF forces in the Shinjuku ghetto,_" announced the ZAFT pilot to the JLF forces.

"Did they say ZAFT FAITH Special Forces?" asked Fa as they listened to the ZAFT operative contacting them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Special Corps**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What the hell is Sayla is doing here?" asked Matt as he was stunned to hear Sayla's voice over the COM. "And what did she mean by FAITH Special Forces?"

"You know that person, bro?" asked Jordan as he looked to the descending mobile suit .

"Yeah, but I don't recognize the mobile suit," answered Jordan. "It appears to look like Sayla's GuAIZ, but it has the head of one of the Hyperion Gundams that we captured from Artemis.

"_Matt? You're here with the JLF?_" asked a surprised Sayla over the COM as she had heard Matt's voice.

"_Sayla-chan?_" asked Suzume as she too was surprised to hear Sayla's voice.

"_Suzume, you're here with the JLF too?_" Sayla asked the Japanese ZAFT pilot.

"_Japan is my home,_" explained Suzume, "_but I haven't turned against ZAFT at all. Until Japan is free from control of the Earth Alliance and doesn't have any Triad thugs I will fight for the JLF, alongside my fiancee._"

"_Huh? What do you mean alongside your fiancee?_"

"Excuse me, but we have a mission to complete here," said Flay. "Can we sort this out after we evacuate the civilians in Shinjuku?"

"_Who are you to order me around?_" asked Sayla as she didn't like being ordered around.

"Um, that would be Flay Mizutori," Matt answered sheepishly. "She's a surviving member of the Mizutori clan."

"_Holy crap, this mission went from weird to interesting,_" Sayla said to herself as the others heard her. "_Sure glad I took this mission instead of staying on the Aztec with that moron Patrick Colasseur._"

"_To the ZAFT FAITH Special Forces pilot, this is Major General Katase,_" General Katase said to Sayla, "_I request that for now, you join up with Special Corps and get briefed on Special Corps's assignment._"

"Sure thing Major General Katase," Sayla acknowledged before looking to the Orange and black colored GINNs. "You two and I are gonna have a serious discussion later."

"_Alright, fair enough Sayla-chan,_" relented Suzume.

**Model number**: RZ-78-6

**Code name**: Lancelot Gundam

**Unit type**: prototype fast attack heavy assault mobile suit

**Manufacturer**: Mitsubishi Heavy Industries; Kyōto House

**Operators**: Japan Liberation Front, Terminal

**Accommodation**: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Dimensions**: head height 18.0 meters

**Weight**: empty, 47.3 metric tons, max gross 84.4 metric tons

**Armor materials**: unknown

**Powerplant**: ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown

**Fixed armaments**: 60mm vulcan gun x 2, fire-linked, mounted in head; 4 x slash harken, mounted 1 on each hip and 1 in each forearm; 2 x "Blaze Luminous" MSV particle shield, mounted on forearms; 2 x MVS (maser vibration sword), stored in scabbards on backpack, hand-carried in use

**Optional hand armaments**: VARIS (variable ammunition repulsion impact spitfire) rifle, mounted on rear armor

**Pilot:** Suzaku Kururugi

**Technical/Historical Notes**: Once mobile suits become a staple on the battlefield, many resistance groups are quick to pick up discarded or damaged mobile suits. The JLF, the most recognized anti-EA group in Japan fields many mobile suits recovered, stolen or purchased from the Junk Guild. But the JLF seeks to build it's own line of mobile suits and hire an ISAF mobile suit engineer Lloyd Asplund and his assistant Cécile Croomy and rising mobile suit engineer Rakshata Chawla to build a series of mobile suits unique for the JLF and improve existing mobile suits being used by the JLF. The end result for mobile suit development was the Gurren and Lancelot Gundam.

Lancelot Gundam sports prototype CQC weapons, VARIS rifle and particle MSV 'Blaze Luminous' shield inspired by the Umbrella of Artemis. However during the testing stage problems were encountered and the stopgap measures couldn't stop the problems until Jordan Takeo arrived and helped to correct the problems. Once the problems were corrected, Lancelot Gundam was fielded during the Shinjuku operation and it's pilot, [or Divisor, according to Lloyd] Suzaku Kururugi, devastated EA and Triad forces.

Lancelot would remain in service until the Lodonia operation where it was heavily damaged by a prototype EA amphibious mobile suit stationed at the Extended facility. The damaged Lancelot however would be upgraded thanks to Jordan Takeo's designs and Camelot Engineering Corps's advances in new technology.

**Appearance**: A Gundam version of the Lancelot, but uses the body frame of RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam without the 300 mm cannon mounted on a backpack from Mobile suit Gundam: 0079: Zeonic Front.

**Model number**: MVF-P01

**Code name**: Ventus Gundam

**Unit type**: prototype attack use transformable mobile suit

**Manufacturer**: Morgenroete

**Operator**: ZAFT [Silver Tigers]/ISAF

**First deployment**: C.E. 71

**Accommodation**: pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso

**Dimensions**: mobile suit mode: overall height 19.85 meters, head height 18.7 meters; wave-rider mode: overall length 24.32 meters, wingspan 18.61 meters

**Weight**: empty 28.7 metric tons; max gross 62.3 metric tons; mass ratio 1.70

**Armor materials**: unknown

**Powerplant**: ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown

**Equipment and design features**: transformable Wave-rider mode, sensors, range unknown

**Fixed armaments**: 2 x 60mm vulcan gun, fire-linked, 600 rounds per gun, mounted in head; 2 x 2-tube grenade launcher, 2 rounds per tube, mounted in forearms; 2 x beam saber, power rated at 0.65 MW, stored in recharge racks in hip armor, hand-carried in use, sabers double as fire-linked beam guns in wave-rider mode with power rated at 1.3 MW total for both

**Optional hand armaments**: (BOWA) XBR-M87A2 beam rifle, power rated at 5.7 MW, powered by replaceable e-pac, doubles as large beam saber, can be mounted on storage rack on back to use in wave-rider mode, 2 spare e-pacs stored in shield; hyper mega launcher, power rated at 8.3 MW, powered by replaceable e-pac, doubles as large beam saber

**Pilot**: Roux Louka

**Technical/Historical Notes**: As ZAFT continues to field more mobile suits, the ISAF takes interest in the DINN as it is the first transformable mobile suit and they turn Morgenroete to create a prototype transformable mobile suit and even provides a refurbished DINN that the ISAF purchases from the Junk Guild.

Work on this prototype is kept secret from the Rhondo Gina Sahaku, the noble who commissions Morgenroete to cooperate with the Atlantic Federation's G-Series and build the Astray series behind the back of Earth Forces. Erika Simmons takes charge from Onogoro Island and oversees this project. Erika's engineers steal data from the Astray project and G-Series as well. Erika restricts them from taking the Phase Shift technology and instead focuses on maneuverability and a way to reenter the atmosphere.

Using beam technology, Ventus Gundam is the first transformable prototype mobile suit to sport beam weapons and is considered an advanced mobile suit. It's pilot is a young woman who was hired to be Ventus Gundam's test pilot. The Ventus Gundam's pilot is considered to be a Natural with high spatial awareness, or 'Newtype' as she calls herself. Before Ventus Gundam can sent to Orb for inspection, Heliopolis comes under attack by ZAFT and the test pilot quickly boards the Ventus Gundam following a Natural who willingly enlisted in ZAFT and joined his unit under the command of the Desert Tiger.

Ventus Gundam is not fielded in the first operations of the Silver Tigers once they landed on Earth. But crucial data was sent to Morgenroete as sign of good faith along with data on the Gundam Astray Silver Frame that was captured by the Silver Tigers.

**Appearance**: A Cosmic Era version the MSZ-006 Z Gundam.

**Mobile Suit Serial Number:** ZGMF-602F GuAIZ Gundam 'Fury Custom'

**Unit Type:** Custom mobile suit

**Manufacturer:** ZAFT

**Operator:** ZAFT/JLF

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact energy Battery

**Special Equipment**: Sensors, Range Unknown;

**Fixed Armament:** 2 x MA-MV03 Composite Shield, mounted on forearms; 2 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, fire-linked on head; 2 x MMI-M20S "Pollus IX" railgun, mounted on hips;

**Pilot(s):** Sayla Hellfury

**Appearance:** Looks like a ZGMF-600 GuAIZ, only with the GuAIZ R's Rail cannons, and not just one, but two Composite shields with beam claws integrated into them. Hyperion Gundam head in place of the GuAIZ head shot off.

**Color(s): **Sayla: Black with Purple Trimming

**Technical/Historical Notes:** Sayla's GuAIZ was damaged during the Battle of Orbit in which many thought that Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton was killed during the battle. The mechanics offered to put the head of a GINN or the head of the self-destructed Hyperion Gundam Unit 2 in place of the destroyed GuAIZ. Sayla chose to have the Gundam head instead of the head of a GINN to make her suit more intimidating. GuAIZ Gundam's first deployment would be during a covert operation as ordered by Chairman Siegel Clyne.

**Sparky's Note: And now you are all caught up. This was supposed to be the next chapter for Nation of the Ice Revisioned. For now, I am taking a 40 day hiatus so I can work on other fics. I don't have a definite timetable of when the next chapter will be up, but I promise to give you the same enjoyment that Patriot and Jorn gave with Nation of Ice.**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and story elements of the Gundam and Code Geass franchises. The only characters that I own are Rengi Canaver and Naomi Hisato and Hyperion Verde and Gundam Astray Silver Frame belong to me. The rest of the OCs and mobile suits belong to Patriot-112 and 117Jorn.

**Sparky's notes: Now here comes the chapters that I will begin writing. I hope that I can provide the same enjoyment that Patriot and Jorn provided you guys.**

**Xamusel: As of this chapter, because Sparky asked for some help, I decided to give him a helping hand with this story. Plus, as a fair exchange, he'll be helping me with my stuff as well… just not the Naruto stuff. He doesn't like the protagonist all that much from what he's seen of the anime.**

**Phase 17: Cutting Through the Darkness**

_Previously on Gundam SEED: Journey of Ice:_

_"Sayla-chan?" asked Suzume as she too was surprised to hear Sayla's voice._

_"Suzume, you're here with the JLF too?" Sayla asked the Japanese ZAFT pilot._

_"Japan is my home," explained Suzume, "but I haven't turned against ZAFT at all. Until Japan is free from control of the Earth Alliance and doesn't have any Triad thugs I will fight for the JLF, alongside my fiancee."_

_"Huh? What do you mean alongside your fiancee?"_

_"Excuse me, but we have a mission to complete here," said Flay. "Can we sort this out after we evacuate the civilians in Shinjuku?"_

_"Who are you to order me around?" asked Sayla as she didn't like being ordered around._

_"Um, that would be Flay Mizutori," Matt answered sheepishly. "She's a surviving member of the Mizutori clan."_

_"Holy crap, this mission went from weird to interesting," Sayla said to herself as the others heard her. "Sure glad I took this mission instead of staying on the Aztec with that moron Patrick Colasseur."_

_"To the ZAFT FAITH Special Forces pilot, this is Major General Katase," General Katase said to Sayla, "I request that for now, you join up with Special Corps and get briefed on Special Corps's assignment."_

_"Sure thing Major General Katase," Sayla acknowledged before looking to the Orange and black colored GINNs. "You two and I are gonna have a serious discussion later."_

_"Alright, fair enough Sayla-chan,"_ _relented Suzume._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**EA/Triad forces**

**Approaching Shinjuku Ghetto**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Alright our mission is simple," began the governor of Japan and leader of the joint EA/Triad assault on the Shinjuku ghetto, "we must slaughter every last inhabitant of the Shinjuku ghetto. They have not done their duty in reporting suspicious activity. They have committed treason against the Earth Alliance and against the human race. For this, the only penalty is death. We shall incite a slaughter that reaches high into the so-called 'heaven' so that whatever deity that 'lives' up there knows that we are the only ones who controls who lives and who dies."

Cheers of approval came from the eager EA soldiers, mobile suit pilots and their Triad allies. The soldiers had been waiting to wipe out the Shinjuku ghetto. Among the group was an observer well hidden in the group and an older relative of Clovis Scaliger. A man young man with blonde hair, light purple hair and wearing a white EA uniform and a slight smile on his face.

"So you think that you can deny the existence of a deity," began Clovis's older brother, Schneizel Lamperouge. "Soon you'll find out that you cannot deny such existence. It'll end up costing you your life in the long run."

"All forces prepare to begin the final campaign," ordered Clovis with a Cheshire grin on his face. "Today, this land formerly known as 'Japan' will run red with the blood of any anti-Earth Alliance groups. We shall also erase the name Japan from the history books."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**In North Africa**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

For the Archangel and the Morningstar, they were getting tired of Triad. As for Triad, they were still under orders to destroy the Morningstar and had the Archangel and Strike as a secondary objective as contracted by Murata Azrael.

"_That fucking son of a bitch Azrael is gonna pay when I find him,_" Rengi Canaver snarled over an open COM channel. "_The fucker isn't taking anymore of my friends or innocent people._"

"_Whoa, easy there Tiger,_" Dearka said coolly, "_we'll get rid of these Triad guys. Then you can get laid with your girlfriend when we get back._"

"_Dammit Dearka, what the hell is your problem?!_" roared an Yzak. "_You don't go announcing to everyone that your friend wants to get laid._"

On the Morningstar, all of the pilots were listening to the brief comical exchange between the three friends from ZAFT.

"Not the best place to be talking about that stuff," said Yumi.

"Still, it is kinda funny to hear the exchange," interjected Karl. "Wonder which one is gonna get laid later?"

"Oh shut up you perverts," Arleen said as she wanted to bop both of them on the head. "We've got a job to do and a village to protect."

"I must be doing something wrong with life," Mu said to no one in particular as he heard the brief exchange between Yzak, Dearka and Rengi.

"_What was your first guess, genius?_" asked Yuna in joking manner.

"_Alright kids, behave yourselves,_" Ryu said to both Mu and his fiancee. "_This is no time for joking around especially if we have to deal with mobile dolls._"

"_The mobile dolls are quick, but they don't have a self-learning AI,_" Vera informed the group. "_Triad's Intel caught word Rhondo Gina Sahaku was building his own batch mobile weapons and they were particularly interested in the Silver Frame. Supposedly, Silver Frame has a self-learning AI._"

"That's bad," Kira said as he grimaced at the thought of mobile dolls getting smarter. "We certainly can't let Triad get their hands on the Silver Frame or the AI on board."

"_They're also wanting to capture the pilot too,_" added Vera. "_He's wanted by Blue Cosmos for that stupid charge, 'treason against the human race.'_"

"_Jesus, what is their problem with this guy?_" Tolle asked over the COM. "_Come on, he made his choice to join ZAFT. There's no need to make him the 'Earth Sphere's Most Wanted.'_"

"Guess we'll find out when we meet him again," Yuna said as the Phoenix Gundam was set on the left catapult. "Alright, let's get moving. We've got a village to protect."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile in Japan**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_ZAFT FAITH Special Forces agent Sayla Hellfury, I'm laying out the mission plan for you that the Special Corps has been assigned,_" Cécile Croomy began to the new member of the Special Corps. "_Special Corps will enter the Shinjuku Ghetto and evaluate the current presence and strength of the Earth Alliance and Triad force. Once information is gathered, you are to clear a beachhead at point Foxtrot 15 and remain in reserve as civilians are being evacuated from within the ghetto._"

"_Luckily Miss Hellfury, we've managed to get a head start and civilians are already beginning to evacuate,_" chimed in Lloyd.

"This won't be another incident like Valhalla," Sayla said as the thought of Triad's unprovoked attack on the Scandinavian space station was still fresh in her mind. "The Earth Alliance has really sunk to an all time low if they still have to rely on scumbags like Triad and Blue Cosmos just win a war."

"_Not everyone in the Earth Alliance is evil or relies on Triad to hold their hand in battle, Sayla-chan,_" Suzume reminded her friend.

"_Hehe, well put my beautiful robin,_" Keisei said to Suzume. "_I agree, besides the crew of the Archangel certainly aren't under the influence of Blue Cosmos._"

"_Special Corps, you're over your designated drop zone in 30 seconds,_" Torres announced from the Ikaruga. "_Prepare to move out. Mission clock is ready in 10 seconds._"

"I guess this is really gonna be a test of our abilities, wouldn't you agree Jordan?" Flay asked her boyfriend sitting in the cockpit of the Dagger Gundam.

"Oh yeah," agreed Jordan. "Let's just hope we get some sort of lucky break."

"_Dropping Special Corps in 5..., 4..., 3..., 2..., 1, Mark!_" announced Torres as all the mobile suits in Special Corps launched from the Ikaruga.

All of the mobile suits landed safely but the group was too big and needed to be reduced as they were going to need to cover more ground.

"Alright, does everyone have point Foxtrot 15 locked in as a waypoint?" asked Jordan.

"_Waypoint locked in,_" answered Matt as he was quick to lock in the designated point to fall back to.

"_It's locked in,_" said Suzume.

"_Ditto,_" replied Keisei.

Everyone else locked in the designated point as well.

"_Let's split into three separate groups,_" suggested Keisei. "_Matt Takeo you're with me for recon to the west. Suzume, you take your friend from ZAFT and head north for five klicks._

"_Suzaku Kururugi, take Jordan and Miss Mizutori and head east for three klicks,_" finished Keisei.

With a chorus of affirmatives, the group split up and headed to their designated locations.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Lelouch and C.C.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lelouch and C.C., in their customized Patriots, were running through the Shinjuku Ghetto as they were keeping tabs on Kusakabe through the comm channels and in the IFF tags. When they spotted the EA soldiers that were trying to mow down fleeing civilians, they immediately went to the aid of the citizens leaving Shinjuku, firing their units' head-mounted vulcans at the soldiers that were unaware of their presence at the time. By that point, almost all the civilians had evacuated to safety, so there was little need for worrying about civilian casualties.

Seeing the bodies of the EA soldiers become mincemeat, Lelouch signalled C.C. to hold off on firing any further until absolutely necessary, as they didn't want to waste bullets. With that, they stopped their vulcan firing, scanning the area for more soldiers to take out.

It was a good thing they did.

When they saw four of the Triad Mobile Suits flying towards them, probably in pursuit of civilians, they opened fire on those that would cause chaos in the Cosmic Era. Of course, given that Triad was expecting a strike against them like this, they jumped out of the way to give them more room to work with.

What Triad didn't count on was Lelouch and C.C. anticipating that exact move and shooting them all through the cockpits.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Back in North Africa**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rengi was starting to get really irritated that Triad was being this persistent in getting their goals.

No, scratch that, he was _lividly pissed off_!

For starters, Triad had interrupted his private time with Roux, which normally wouldn't be a bad thing unless it _was_ Triad who did it. Then there was the fact that the Mobile Dolls were wearing him down a bit faster than he'd like, which just so happened to annoy the ever loving shit out of him, because he didn't want to waste time with what was essentially cannon fodder. Finally, the straw that _almost_ broke the camel's back? He was somehow stuck in between a rock and a hard spot, all because he had decided to go off on his own and into the middle of things. With his luck, his girlfriend might get injured, or maybe even get the Ventus Gundam damaged….

Things for the lavender haired girlfriend of Rengi Canaver weren't any easier for her as the mobile dolls were trying to swarm her. The only thing Roux could do to keep from getting swarmed was fire scattering shots causing the mobile dolls to be thrown back.

'_Damn mobile dolls,'_ Roux snarled in the back of her head as she switched to her beam saber as she impaled a GINN mobile doll trying to sneak up behind her and slice the cockpit in half.

"Hey Rengi, when do you think we can get Phase Shift armor for our Gundams or at least an Umbrella shield like Naomi has on her Hyperion Verde?" Roux asked her boyfriend.

Rengi was panting as he was running on fumes as Goodman's mobile dolls were coming wave after wave until Desert Dawn arrived in time and used some of their guerilla tactics as if they were still using their jeeps. One squad lead a group of Patriot mobile dolls and their CGUE mobile doll leader into a narrow gulch where they could not maneuver or evade concentrated fire rained down on them from the ledges above them.

Rengi saw this and breathed a sigh of relief at first but then noticed that a couple Triad Patriots were equipped with what looked whips of some sort and saw them send their whips at Ventus Gundam while the others, ZAFT and temporary allies, were busy fighting off the waves. No one noticed the Patriot mobile dolls with the whips as they sent them towards the unaware Ventus Gundam and snared it first and sent electric energy to try and disable it.

"Augh!" screamed Roux as she felt the electric surge rush through her body.

"ROUX!" shouted Rengi as he saw his beloved lavender blossom in danger. "You fuckin Triad sons of bitches! Get your fucking hands off my lavender blossom!"

Silver flashed his silver eyes in anger as well he controlled his mobile suit body to the Patriot mobile dolls that had ensnared Ventus Gundam with their electric whips. As for Rengi, an emotion like no other came over him as he closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened them. As the pilot of the Gundam Astray Silver opened his eyes, he noticed that he could see farther than he could normally and noticed that he could also notice the enemy's future movements four seconds into the future.

"Not today you mobile doll fuckers," Rengi snarled before looking upwards slightly. "Silver... you know what to do, buddy. Let's get Roux out of there."

Silver flashed his eyes, and then pulled one of his beam sabers with what little power he had left and then slid his right foot lazily to the right as he readied himself with one of the Kendo techniques Rengi had been teaching him. The Silver Gundam then rapidly charged at the Patriot mobile dolls first slicing off the arms that held the electric whips and then ending the said mobile dolls with a graceful slice from the right shoulder down in a diagonal manner.

Before Roux could get the time to catch her breath and calm her body down, she noticed that Rengi had moved to dispatch the remaining Mobile Dolls in the area at speeds far faster than previously recorded for him, leaving her in the metaphorical dust. Before she could move the Ventus Gundam to go after him, Yzak moved the Duel Gundam to hold her back, which he succeeded at doing.

Roux, understandably upset over this, opened a comm to Yzak and yelled at him, "_Why did you stop me from going after Rengi to make sure he stayed safe?!"_

Yzak, upon seeing Roux's face over the comm, flinched before saying, "_Sorry about this, Roux, but it's the Desert Tiger's orders. You need to be brought back for a medical exam after that electric whip treatment."_

Roux, despite wanting to go after Rengi, knew that an order from Waltfeld was to be taken seriously. Besides which, she _did_ feel off a bit, which might have factored into the decision.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Back in Japan, with Suzaku, Jordan and Flay**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Suzaku, piloting the Lancelot Gundam, nearly stumbled for a bit with his Mobile Suit because of a surprise attack from Triad that Jordan and Flay dodged with ease. This attack, consisting of beam rifle shots aimed from above, just barely hit the concrete in front of him as he moved the Gundam in a running motion behind the others. It was indeed fortunate that he used his units' thrusters to evade falling on the face.

When he righted himself in mid air, he pulled out his VARIS rifle and began to fire at Triad Mobile Suits that were figuring out how to target him, hitting one in the right shoulder, another in the left knee, a third one in the neck of the Mobile Suit head, a fourth in the proverbial stomach, and the fifth in the battery through the cockpit. While he was firing at seemingly random, Suzaku was actively aiming at a different Mobile Suit each time, all in different places on purpose.

"Whoa, look at Suzaku go," Jordan said in amazement as he was recording battle footage of the Lancelot Gundam for his personal use as well for his temporary employers of Camelot Engineering Corps.

"I'll say he's good," agreed Flay as she saw Lancelot Gundam leaping and giving a powerful whirling kick, knocking an EA Yeti to the ground and disarmed it.

"There's no time to gawk Mr. Takeo and Miss Mizutori," Suzaku informed Flay. "I think it's time for us to withdraw and let the main force come and handle the defense of this sector while the civilians flee to the beachhead."

With nods, Jordan and Flay agreed, as all three of them withdrew from the sector. They all knew that Lloyd would throw a fit over the situation if he saw that the Lancelot Gundam was not treated like royalty. As such, they made sure to hurry and leave in time, and not a moment too soon.

Before the EA could show up again, the main force came by, waiting for them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With Matthew and Keisei**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Matthew, in Miguel's old GINN, was sighing in annoyance at the situation he and Keisei found themselves in. The reason for it?

They were supposed to be doing recon. It turned out that they were ambushed by the EA only moments before anyone knew what was going on.

"You know, Keisei, if it weren't for the fact that this would be impossible, I'd say that we have a mole in the JLF," Matthew said to Keisei on a private comm channel.

"_Matthew, the saying goes that _nothing _is impossible, especially under the right circumstances. That said, I have to agree with you, as this really reeks of a set-up."_ Almost as soon as Keisei finished speaking, the fighting commenced, OMNI Enforcer units firing on the two units on their own.

Taking flight to avoid getting hit by the beams and bullets of the enemy units, Matthew and Keisei started to fire on the enemies in return, Matthew firing with his GINN's Assault Rifle and Keisei firing with his Keisan Gundam's beam rifle. Fortunately, neither Matt nor Keisei wasted bullets or energy, given that they would need them for later.

Matt fired at a Yeti in the head with one bullet, destroying it, before he obliterated a Triad Patriot through the battery. He kept on firing at seemingly random, before his batch of enemies was taken out, all having lost the ability to fight in one way or another. As it turned out, all the Triad units were the ones to be destroyed completely, the non-Triad units having missing appendages instead of being completely destroyed.

Keisei, meanwhile, did the same with his batch. The only problem he faced was that there were more Triad units with his batch, therefore he had to do more killing than Matt, while the EA units were missing at least an arm and a leg.

Finally, the battle was over, and Keisei saw that these units were going to give up and surrender… until a link opened up in the Keisan Gundam, a panicked EA pilot yelling, "_Get back! Our units are force-exploding!"_

With that, Keisei and Matt took the warning to heart, thrusting backwards to keep from being hit by the massive explosion. As soon as they evaded the explosion, they started scanning their surroundings for anything out of the ordinary that could have caused the mess. Eventually, they found the source, a mobile fortress that they were quick to realize was the G-1. Matthew studied the G-1 and then opened the team COM.

"If there's any Terminal or JLF forces nearby," began Matthew, "Keisei and I believe that we have found the commander, Clovis Scaliger."

"Lelouch here, you and Keisei fall back to the beachhead and assist the others," ordered Lelouch. "C.C, time to put our plan into motion."

The young Terminal officer had an evil smirk on his face as he was about to unleash one of his favorite plans. Inside his cockpit, he twirled a chess piece between his fingers.

"Time to clear the tasks at hand," Lelouch said to himself before going to a private COM channel. "C.C head towards grid Delta 6 and begin the operation's tasks."

"You got it Lelouch," acknowledged C.C. "Broadcasting Triad IFF as I head into Triad-held Delta 6."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Back to North Africa**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Things against Triad were starting to taper off as the mobile dolls were being destroyed left and right. What little manpower was left had retreated back to their base while the mobile dolls were trying to finish off Tassil. Mobile dolls were being destroyed left and right, but now without shooting down a few Desert Dawn mobile suits themselves and inflicting more damage to Tassil itself.

"God dammit!" snarled Cagalli as she fired her Patriot's Agni at a DINN mobile doll trying to take a cheap shot at the vulnerable Ventus Gundam. "How many of these mobile dolls does Triad have?"

"_I never found out how many the North African Division of Triad has,_" answered Vera. "_But I know that fucker, Goodman, should be running out and about ready to run away right about... now._"

Right on cue, the Triad ship was veering away from the battlefield when he was spotted by Yzak after slicing up two Yeti mobile dolls.

"Shit! They're getting away!" snarled the Duel's pilot.

"Not if I can help it," said Rengi as Silver also noticed the ship trying to flee. "Silver, find a fallen longsword or something and throw it at that Triad fucker."

The evolved combat assistant AI was all too happy as he picked up a fallen Musashi Katana and threw it at the ship's engines, crippling it. As the sword flew straight and true towards the Triad command ship, Yzak charged towards the ship as well, eager to claim some sort of trophy. Since Andrew had told him that they were temporarily teaming up with the _Archangel_, Terminal and Desert Dawn, Yzak would have to settle for claiming the life of the Triad commander who was leading the effort to wipe out Tassil. The Katana struck the engines and caused the ship to fall. As it was falling, the Duel leapt up and fired at the bridge with the grenade under his beam rifle.

With that, the lives of Arthur Goodman and his soldiers in Triad were no more, especially as the bridge of the ship blew up along with the vast majority of the vessel.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Back with Lelouch and C.C. in Japan**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

C.C. was already in position at Grid Delta 6 broadcasting her Terminal IFF into EA/Triad held territory, but close enough to not worry about being trapped by the enemy.

"Lelouch, I'm in place to bring to begin the operation, " C.C. informed Lelouch. "Let's get on it."

"_Agreed C.C.,_" said Lelouch. "_Make sure to send out an S.O.S to the Bonzai Squad as they are nearby and are on the frontlines._"

"Understood Lelouch," acknowledged C.C. as she prepared to the send the S.O.S as soon as Clovis was informed of C.C.'s detection.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**In the G-1**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Governor Scaliger, we've detected a Terminal mobile suit in area Delta 6," a radio operator reported to EA Governor Clovis Scaliger.

"A feint, eh?" Clovis asked himself aloud and with confidence.

"Have Lazlo Squad move in," ordered Clovis's aid as he began issuing orders.

As Lazlo Squad moved into position, they never realized that they fell for a trap, especially as the Bonzai Squad came from behind tall buildings that easily hid the Mobile Suits from view and from the detecting arrays of the G-1. It only took a few moments, but all the EA/Triad forces in Delta 6 were destroyed, with great ease.

Within the G-1, Clovis looked horrified at the loss of his troops, considering that he never expected this to have occurred when the lone unit showed up. He really should have paid attention to the surrounding area, but that was his downfall for the Lazlo Squad, or so he would like to think.

Rather shortly after the loss of the Lazlo Squad, the G-1 started to shake, which threw Clovis out of his seat. When he got back up to his feet, he demanded, "What the hell's going on?!"

Clovis's aid looked around a bit, before he noticed a lone Mobile Suit that looked like a woman with a black cape and a physical sword attached to the left hip, though it didn't have the head units of a vast majority of Mobile Suits. Instead, it looked like the head of a regular human, complete with a nose and mouth… what was he smoking?

Then, after a bit of thought, he realized what was going on. He turned to Clovis and said with urgency, "Boss, look! Over there! Bad news!"

Clovis, for his part, looked in the direction of the strange Mobile Suit and gasped in horror. He also seemed to recognize the unit, as he grabbed the communications and ordered, "Everyone! Run for your lives! It's the legendary Lina Inverse! Master of the art of Mobile Fighting!"

Over an open comm, the pilot of the unit, Lina Inverse, declared in a happy tone of voice, "_That's me!"_ With that, she sent a barrage of fire at the G-1 and various EA/Triad units, which was able to make them explode for good measure.

Off to the distance, Lelouch and C.C. kept the Bonzai Squad from rushing to their deaths, all the while thinking about what was going on. Lelouch, not liking the silence, opened a comm link to C.C. and asked, "C.C., did you have anything to do with this?"

"_Negative, Lelouch, though I think one of the authors thought it would be good to reference a fantasy series in a mecha story."_

"...what are you talking about, C.C.?" Lelouch feared the answer, but hoped that it wouldn't be a bad thing.

"_Oh, sorry about that, I must've broken the Fourth Wall by accident. I'll shut up while I fix the imaginary wall in my mind."_ With that, C.C. turned off the comm link, while she made sure to think of what made her break the fourth wall to begin with so that she could fix it.

Meanwhile, Lelouch stared blankly at the screens in front of him, and asked, "What's the Fourth Wall, and why is C.C. aware of it?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Back in North Africa**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Looking over the wreckage of the destroyed Triad warship, Rengi breathed a sigh of relief and then looked to the Ventus Gundam and had Silver go over to the transformable Gundam that had took a knee.

"Roux... speak to me Roux," pleaded Rengi.

"Uhh...," slightly moaned Roux as she rubbed her temples after taking off her pilot helmet. "Damn electro-whips, they piss me off and I need some relief."

"_Uh... did I just hear you say that you need some relief, my Lavender Blossom?_" Rengi asked Roux as his face came on the private video COM.

"Somebody's eager to get laid, aren't they?" Roux asked with a grin on her face.

"_What about you, babe?_" Rengi asked back. "_You only want something when you say that you need some relief._"

Roux gave a smirk and gave him a nod as she answered, "My Silver Tiger knows me all too well."

"_What the hell is going on here?_" demanded Yzak as he looked to the Silver Frame and Ventus Gundam.

"_It sounds like someone is getting laid tonight,_" Dearka answered with a grin.

"_Goddammit Dearka! Will you stop saying that someone is getting laid?!_" snarled Yzak as he was getting upset with Dearka. "_We know he's gonna get laid tonight, lucky bastard, but we don't need to broadcast it to the whole battlefield!"_

"_Relax, our 'friends' don't know about me getting laid tonight, Yzak,_" Rengi assured his silver haired friend. "_And you're right about me being a lucky bastard too._"

"_Is there something wrong wanting to get my boyfriend laid while getting laid myself?_" Roux snapped at Yzak.

"Uh... no," Yzak answered with a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Good boy," Roux replied in a sickly sweet tone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Back in Japan**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lelouch and C.C. were done watching the completely one-sided battle between the EA/Triad forces and Lina Inverse, which had resulted in the utter destruction of Clovis's men and the G-1, and wondered what was going to happen next. Before they knew it, all the work had been done for them, except for one thing. They still needed to set up Kusakabe's death.

Lelouch, being the fast thinker that he is, decided to open a private comm link with this Lina person and asked, "Miss Inverse, do you mind helping us out on an important task?"

"_Just call me Lina, sir,"_ Lina said over the link. Putting up a thinking pose while in the cockpit, she added, "_I guess it'll depend on what sort of task you want me to do, and how much you'll pay me, preferably in gold."_

Lelouch blinked for a few moments, before he shook his head, then saying, "Er, I'll see to it that you get paid fifteen gold bars of pure gold, each a yard long, for killing a certain man that would make the country look bad who's currently leading men in this area." Seeing her eyes sparkle over the comm link, he sighed before saying, "I'll direct you to the one you need to kill, just wait for me to correct the IFF tag of his Patriot."

With that, Lelouch opened a laptop with an IFF transponder changer program he managed to create and set the connection to Kusakabe's Patriot. Upon putting the new IFF tag in the unfortunate pilot's machine, he said to Lina, "He's fair game now."

"_Hmm… I take it this guy is bad news for you guys and for anyone in the country, regardless of nationality?"_ Lina asked. Upon receiving a silent confirmation, she gave an eye-smile that Lelouch thought was just impossible and said, "_Alright! I'll make sure this guy gets killed with one of my abilities."_

As soon as she said that, she cut the comm, which allowed Kusakabe to get in touch with Lelouch, demanding, "_Lieutenant Lamperouge, undo the change in my IFF tag this INSTANT! If you don't, your family will-"_

All of a sudden, Lina declared over the speakers of her unit, while holding her arms out like a bow and arrow, "_**FLARE ARROW!**_" As she yelled that, an arrow of light appeared between her fingers and launched itself at Kusakabe's Patriot. Upon hitting his Patriot in the battery pack, it caused an explosion that caught a few of his squad's units in the explosion partially.

"_Lieutenant Lamperouge, what happened to Kusakabe?_" asked General Katase over the radio.

"C.C. and I had discovered that Kusakabe had been a sympathizer with Triad and masquerading as one of your top commanders," answered Lelouch.

At first, Katase was at a loss for words for a moment and then said, "_My god, I never would've imagined Kusakabe as a traitor._"

"_It seems that he was possibly looking to capture and turn in Keisei Toranaga, to the Earth Alliance for apparently saving the life of a ZAFT pilot,"_ C.C. added as well, "_Keisei's fiancee I believe."_

"_Damn Kusakabe, I knew he was trying to secure his position in the JLF,_" began Katase, "_but I never thought he would be a Triad sympathizer and try to hand in Keisei just to secure his position._"

Lina, wisely enough, kept her voice away from the comm link because of potential ramifications involved with her even being there. It was rather fortunate, then, that C.C.'s Patriot was gesturing in sign language what she was hoping to ask.

C.C. signed, _Where would you like to get the gold at and when?_

Lina, luckily, signed back, _Here, and in three days from now, at noon._

It was at that point when the wreckage of the G-1 moved a bit to reveal a tattered Clovis Scaliger getting up to his feet.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With the Purebloods**

**Tokyo Harbor**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Away from the battle, Cornelia looked to the Spengler-class transport that was ordered to deliver the mobile suits for the Purebloods and also the customized Heliopolis Gundams for herself, Gilford and Euphie at her own request.

"Lady Cornelia, are you sure that letting Euphemia pilot the Strike Ground-type is a good idea?" Gilford asked his superior officer. "Let alone allowing her to pilot a mobile suit?"

"She's been getting rather stubborn nowadays," Cornelia answered Gilford. "I guess after Lieutenant Lamperouge taught her to pilot a mobile suit, she's wanted to test out her training."

"You mean your younger brother, Lelouch?" asked Gilford. "Didn't he and Miss Nunnally go and join Terminal with Lady Marianne?"

Before Cornelia could give an answer, the leader of the Purebloods, Jeremiah Gottwald, approached her and saluted her.

"Major, all mobile suits and equipment have been offloaded," reported Jeremiah. "We are ready to go and join the operation with the JLF and Terminal."

"Actually, we won't be joining the operation," Cornelia said calmly. "The JLF and Terminal are already making good progress. For now they don't need our help.

"Get Euphie and bring her to the hangar so we can take a look at our new mobile suits," finished Cornelia as she began to walk in the direction of the hangar.

"Yes Major!" exclaimed Jeremiah as he went to his task.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**North Africa, Banadiya**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Desert Tiger and forces were quick to leave Tassil and leave things in the hands of the 'Big Angels.' The unit had taken a few losses, losing a few BuCUEs to Triad's mobile dolls. Ventus Gundam had some light structural damage and Roux had some light burn marks on her right arm and on her chest. Silver Frame had taken no damage, but was low on power. As for Silver, the AI had decided to analyze the combat footage of the battle against the mobile dolls from Triad. Everyone was quiet as they returned to the base. But for Rengi, he was certainly eager to help Roux get the relief she 'needed.' The two Naturals headed to their room and shut the door. Within fifteen minutes, the door to their room could be heard closed. Within a few minutes, some of the Rengi and Roux's teammates crept up close to the door so they could hear the teenage couple finally get laid tonight. Dearka then joined them as he was eager to hear his best buddy get laid. Part of the Buster's pilot was glad for Rengi, because he had found a nice girl... a really sexy girl. The other part of Dearka was jealous because he wasn't the first guy to be getting laid with a hot girl.

"_So, now where were we before getting interrupted?_" Roux asked in a silky and seductive voice.

"_You had me on my back while you were on top of me... my mistress,_" answered Rengi as both of them were getting ready to enjoy themselves.

"_You got that right... my sex slave,_" Roux replied still with her silky voice.

"_Is my Lavender Hime going to command me to do her bidding?_" Rengi asked as he then had a playful, yet submissive voice.

"_Yes, your Lavender Hime will command you to do her bidding,_" answered Roux as the eavesdroppers could hear the bed in the room shift slightly. "_Now your Lavender Hime commands you to take her clothes, no rip her clothes off her body._"

"Holy crap," whispered a GINN pilot. "Has Louka made him her bitch?"

"Dunno man," answered Dearka in a whisper. "Unless they're playing 'Master and Servant.' The Probie said that the first time he wanted to have sex with a girl, he wanted to do the 'Master and Servant' routine with him being the servant."

"Damn, Canaver's a pussy," whispered a fellow BuCUE pilot.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" demanded Yzak as he approached the small group gathered around the door to Rengi and Roux's room.

"Discovering that Canaver's a pussy," answered a DINN pilot. "Damn. And all this time we were thinking that Canaver was a man. So sad to hear that he's really Louka's bitch."

"What are you dumb-asses talking about?" Yzak asked sternly before getting shushed by the guys.

"_Ah... now lick my pussy, slave!_" the group heard Roux demand to Rengi.. "_Your Lavender Hime commands you to do so._"

"_Yes my Lavender Hime,_" was the acknowledgment they heard from Rengi.

"This is just so sad," remarked the same BuCUE pilot. "Louka made him her bitch. He ain't a man. He's just so..."

"_Ah! Ah! That's it, now stick it in deeper,_" was the next thing that Roux commanded Rengi.

"Holy crap, it sounds like he's giving her a blow job," whispered Dearka with a big grin on his face as they all heard Roux moaning in pleasure.

"Dammit, I knew we shouldn't have gone to see that movie," Yzak said to himself as he remembered sneaking out to a movie with a lot of hentai sex even though they were under-aged.

"_Now tell me slave,_" began Roux, "_who owns your body?_"

"_Uh, you do, Roux,_" answered Rengi in between moans. "_You own my body._"

"_Wrong answer, slave,_" heard the snooping group. "_Your Lavender Hime owns your body._"

"_R-Right, my Lavender Hime owns my body,_" stammered Rengi moans of pleasure.

"_Say it louder!_" demanded Roux. "_I want you to shout out that your Lavender Hime owns your body!_"

"_Uh... uh, my... my Lavender Hime,_" Rengi said in between moans. "_MY LAVENDER HIME OWNS MY BODY!_"

"_Good slave,_" was the next thing heard before the group heard Roux let out a startled yelp.

"_If I'm your little sex slave, then so are you,_" countered back Rengi.

"Whoa, hold the phone here guys, is he showing her that he's a man?" Dearka asked in a whisper.

"_Now then, let's get one thing straight, naughty girl,_" continued Rengi. "_If you own my body then that means I own your body as well._"

"_And if I refuse to let you have my body?_" Roux challenged her boyfriend and lover.

"Oooo," whispered the group as they looked at each other with grins on their faces.

"_Then I guess I'll just have to do this,_" responded Rengi as the group at the door heard slight sounds of a muffled scream of pain with the noise of kissing. "_Looks like I now own your body, my Lavender Blossom and there's nothing you can do about it either._"

"_Ah, ah, ah!_" exclaimed Roux as she seemed to be enjoying herself and certainly giving those outside the door to her's and Rengi's room a good show. "_Oh yes my Silver Tiger. AH! Now I'm going to ride you like horse._"

"Damn, they're really getting it on," observed another BuCUE pilot as they heard moans of pleasure and use of the word 'Yeehaw.' "Man, it seems that Mr. Yeehaw is one lucky bastard to get laid tonight."

"_Hope there's nothing with me getting laid tonight... boys,_" Rengi said to the those outside the door.

"Aw shit! Scramble the hell outta here!" exclaimed Dearka as they group immediately scrambled away the door to Rengi and Roux's room.

Rengi and Roux took a break and went to the door to see if anyone was there listening in. Roux opened to see that no one was at the door, but heard faint traces of feet moving.

"I think we had some of your buddies listening to us having sex," Roux informed her lover.

"Hey, I didn't tell them I was having sex tonight," Rengi said calmly. "Dearka was the one who assumed that I was having sex tonight and got a few of the others who are perverts."

"I guess a few units are bound to have perverts," Roux said after closing the door. "Now come back to bed. Your Lavender Hime commands you to return to bed. I'm going to make sure you get it through your head that you belong to me. No other woman can have you... but me!"

"Yes my Lavender Hime," acknowledged Rengi as he went back to the bed.

For the couple, they would have their pleasure for the night and it was one they wouldn't forget.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Back in the Shinjuku Ghetto, Japan**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Clovis Scaliger was not having a good day in the interrogation chambers.

For one thing, the person that had managed to destroy the G-1 was the one leading the interrogation against him, which was even more annoying for him because she just knew how to make him talk on promise of pain if he didn't. The one time he thought she was bluffing was proven to be false, as she literally made a ball of fire that was white hot appear in her hand and used it to burn his left hand off… though it was just the hand for some reason.

When it came down to the other tactics used to get him talking, they were also super effective, including the water dripping method that happened when he admitted that he needed to use the toilet. When that was through, he was more than ready to talk, though he was starting to think that the interrogation unit was more than borderline sadistic.

Finally, when they let him talk, he sang like a canary.

"I know where Umbrella has their BOW facility in Japan! It's in Hokkaido specifically, two miles to the west of Sapporo!" After hearing a gasp of shock, he continued, "Their Tyrant models are produced at Shena Island in the Pacific Ocean! They have models being produced in Ceylon as well, but not Tyrants! They're also developing models in Russia!"

Katase, who was asking Clovis the questions, was about to draw that at a close when he received a card that had a final question for him to pursue. Upon silently reading the question, he asked, "Tell me, Clovis, where do they have the Extended facilities?"

Clovis' eyes went bug-like when he heard that question, and he was about ready to puke, though he steeled himself to answer with, "I had almost forgotten the blasted Extended facilities, and for good reason! They're more disgusting than even _I_ can handle! The nearest base to here is in former Israel, and that's possibly the worst base of the lot, given that the humans that go in there don't even resemble what they looked like before!"

Upon hearing this confession, Katase nodded twice, signifying to the guards that Clovis was to be taken to the firing squad for immediate execution. Upon seeing Clovis get dragged over to the chamber, he shook his head and sighed, saying to Lina, "Don't worry, you'll get your gold bars. I just need to know why you need gold of all things."

Lina stepped out from the shadows and said, "I need gold because paper money is useless back home, and I need the money for the orphans back home to sustain themselves while I'm away. We're really like a third-world country in that case, even when it comes to the tech level, which means that I had to scrounge up the materials for building the Inverse myself out of outdated parts."

Katase nodded at that, before he walked to the door with Lina following right behind him, saying to her, "I promise you that you'll get upgrades for your unit, the Inverse, from the R&D division as part of your payment for taking out the traitor in our ranks. You deserve the upgrades more than you realize."

While they walked down the hallway shortly after that, Lina couldn't help look around the area, looking for structural problems that needed fixing while she was here. She had to admit, the compound was better off than where she lived, but structurally this place needed some renovations fast.

With that in mind, Lina asked, "Do you need any other services done, like fixing the place up for better use?"

Katase looked at Lina from over his shoulder and said, "I'm afraid that we'll have to pass on that. We'll be moving our base of operations to a different location soon, so we can't afford to renovate the base, which is a shame for others that would use this place in the future."

Lina nodded, understanding that moving would probably be financially more sound for them than they liked, and kept silent for the rest of the walk to the R&D division.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile in Tassil**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Many buildings were destroyed, thanks in part to Triad's repeated attempts to slaughter the inhabitants of Tassil. Both the Archangel and Morningstar had taken in the surviving residents of Tassil. It was not easy. Some residents wanted to remain there and try to rebuild their homes. Others wanted to pursue Triad and deal justice to terrorists. For them, ZAFT was off the hook because they came to their aid... this time. Sahib, all he could do was sigh and shake his head at the destruction of Tassil.

"Man, if only Jordan and others hadn't been separated from us," began Kira. "At least things would've been a little better."

"Well, let's just be glad we thwarted two attempts against Triad," commented Mu as he joined Kira in the Mess Hall. "But now we gotta get supplies for the long haul for the refugees."

"Not to mention we gotta wipe out Triad," added Muroduch. "Damn bastards crossed the line. And what they did, Triad shouldn't expect to get any mercy from us or Desert Dawn."

Both Kira and Mu gave nods of agreement. Triad had to be dealt a crippling blow, but finding their base was going to be difficult and even then, Triad wasn't going to just roll over and fold without a fight. Cagalli then came over to towards the table Kira, Mu and Murdoch were sitting at.

"Hey there Kira," greeted Cagalli, "we need to get supplies for the people living here at the frontline base for the time being."

"Alright, that's fine," Kira said as he stood up and was heading to towards the hangar to work on the Strike.

Cagalli was quick to grab Kira's shirt collar and as she said, "Oh no you don't. You're coming with me. Kisaka insisted that I have a bodyguard. And you're going to be my bodyguard. I'm not taking 'no' for answer."

Kira tried to protest, but Cagalli wouldn't listen and informed him that Captain Ramius approved her request to have Kira as her bodyguard. Kira then got some civilian clothes so he could go with Cagalli. Then things would begin to change and change forever.

**Xamusel A/N: Okay, people, this is probably one of the more epic of things that I helped to write at any point. I'd like it if everyone could give a big hand to Sparky for the job he's done in making sure this continued. In the event that you guys don't review, well, who knows what sort of issues might come that we need to fix up eventually?**

**By the way, for those of you wondering why C.C. broke the Fourth Wall, it was to make sure that people knew a reference when they saw it. I didn't intend for the reference to become a cameo, though, which it sorta became.**

**...okay, put away the pitch forks, people. I'm not going to beg Sparky to keep Lina Inverse, the main character from Slayers, in this story. If anything, it was just supposed to be a one-scene gig, but now we gotta make sure she gets paid in-story for services rendered to Lelouch and the rest of the **_**good**_ **JLF and Terminal people (Kusakabe doesn't count for good reason).**

**Now… I should mention that Sparky and I are working on a story I started a few weeks ago, which I'm not going to self-promote here, but I'm certain that you'll find it interesting to boot. Just look for it under the Gundam SEED/Gundam 00 crossover category if you're that interested in finding out. Be warned, though: Banagher Links is a main character, for those of you who don't like him (and the story is a triple crossover including the Universal Century)... plus it has female versions of two of the protagonists.**

**By the way, even though the pairing for Kira is Lacus, my shipping senses are tingling towards Kira/Cagalli (which, for all intents and purposes, shouldn't be incest because of the fact that Kira should genetically be unrelated to Cagalli by the time they're born). I hope Sparky realizes what he put himself through with this… and that he should be more careful regarding the Ship Tease. Just giving him a warning in regards to this now.**

**Well, if Sparky has anything to add, I'll let him do so. I don't want to hog all the attention away from him. Plus… now that I think about it, I think we should do a bit of a Q&A session for this story, starting with the next chapter. That a good idea, Sparky, or do you want us to leave things for readers to find out on their own?**

**Sparky A/N: Now you guys have an original chapter from me and my partner Xamusel. Please read and review this chapter. Our next project is most likely going to be rewriting the flashback chapter explaining the Mendel Colony outbreak. That will be after Xamusel gets his fic updated first. We'll leave you, the readers to find things out on your own.**

**Xamusel: *sigh* Okay, if you say so, Sparky. That should be appropriate (I think). Anyway… Ja ne!**


End file.
